


Las 3 Luces de la Llama sagrada

by ElizabethAlv61



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 188,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethAlv61/pseuds/ElizabethAlv61
Summary: Asch y Luke están muertos, Lorelei solo podía devolver a uno de los dos en su propio mundo, le permite renacer a Luke en una línea de tiempo diferente, esta vez como hermano gemelo de Natalia, ¿Qué cambios puede haber con tres Flamas de la llama sagrada?Armado con el conocimiento de su antigua vida, y el poder de manipular la partitura de Yulia, Luke debe evitar que el mundo se destruya y salvar a los que ama, pero pronto descubre que a veces, esos objetivos puede ser excluyentes.





	1. King Ingobert

Capítulo 1. Rey Ingobert

 

El nacimiento de la princesa Natalia fue tal como estaba en el escrito, la hermosa niña, demasiado pequeña, con mechones rojos, y ninguna muestra de vida, la niña nació muerta, y la niñera corrió a remplazar al bebe y evitar que su madre se entere, ella sabía que esto destrozaría el corazón de la reina, ni siquiera tuvo que salir para arrebatar al bebe de los brazos de su hija, la niña ya estaba en el palacio, ella ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, estaba lista para realizar el remplazo sin que nadie se entere, la niña rubia que nació apenas el día anterior seria colocada en lugar del bebe que nunca pudo dar su primer grito, la niña rubia al menos tendría los ojos verdes, los mismos hermosos ojos que su hija, el mismo tono del de la familia real, nadie dudaría de su ascendencia, al menos eso dijo la partitura de Yulia.

Como partera de la reina, ella era la única que sabría la verdad, que la niña nació muerta.

Lo que no esperaba era regresar y encontrar que la reina entro de nuevo en labor de parto, eso fue una sorpresa para todos, no había ningún indicio de un segundo bebe, la sirvienta, que era también partera inmediatamente se pone a trabajar, pocas horas después nació un niño pelirrojo, la reina era de salud delicada la sirvienta pensó que su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más, pero la determinación brillaba en los ojos de la reina, pronto el llanto de un bebe inundan la habitación, que se junta con las lágrimas de alegría de su señora, quien solicita sostener a su niño, tan pequeño como su hermana muerta, pero vivo, sano y gritando su existencia al mundo.

Ella no sabía que pensar de esto, ella había arrebatado al bebe de su hija no solo por la partitura, también lo había hecho por la reina, la quería como una querida amiga y sabía que la muerte de su hija le rompería el corazón, y no pudo evitar resentirse en el segundo bebe, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder, nunca le hubiera quitado su bebe a su querida Sylvia, ella habría devuelto él bebe a su hija, pero el rey llego a ver a sus niños y fue imposible, la ceremonia de presentación y nombramiento tubo el inconveniente de un desacuerdo con respecto al nombre del segundo bebe, pero al final los dos gobernantes pudieron quedar de acuerdo con un nombre adecuado.

En Malkuth, solo los varones heredan, las niñas solo pueden heredar cuando toda la familia está muerta, en cambio, Kimlasca sigue las reglas de primogenitura, así él rey presenta a su primogénita y heredera al trono, Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, y al segundo heredero, Alexander Phoenix Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

Larga vida a la familia real

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El Rey Ingobert no puede negar el aprecio que siente por su esposa, a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, el realmente llegó a amar a su esposa, era una pena que ella tenía una salud más frágil que incluso la suya, sufrir de cuerpo débil, su querida hermana es igual.

Pero su querida reina podía ser tan testaruda.

Al menos puede decir que fue bendecido con dos hermosos niños, la pequeña Natalia no heredo su cabello, pero a pesar de ser tan joven, ya puede ver que heredo sus ojos, los dos bebes compartían el mismo tono, su segundo hijo le recuerda a su querida hermana, parece que él pequeño favoreció los rasgos de su abuela paterna mientras que su hija favorece los de su línea materna.

Otro detalle sorpresa era cuando el doctor que examino a su hijo declaro que era un hermafrodita, que peculiar caso genético, usado principalmente en ciertos casos de monstruos y plantas, aquellos seres vivos que tienen un aparato mixto capaz de producir como masculinos y femeninos. Él solo tenía una leve idea que esa condición era posible, aunque nunca había investigado más o visto algún caso, no obstante, el médico les explico detalladamente que el término correcto es intersexual, ya que es una anomalía en lugar de una característica de la especia. La capacidad de producir óvulos y espermatozoides al mismo tiempo no es algo común entre los humanos, tampoco es algo definitivo, ya que típicamente uno de los dos tipos, o ambos, no se desarrolla correctamente. 

Según los médicos, sus órganos se ven normales para un bebe a esa edad, solo el tiempo dirá como se desarrollan o como afectara su vida

Después de eso, los alegatos empiezan a surgir, ese fue otro dolor de cabeza.

Su médico de confianza, un hombre bastante mayor que atendió a su padre, sugirió que los intersexuales, si no se operan a tiempo, pueden sufrir limitaciones o daños debido a la disfunción genital. Podrían ser incapaces de realizar el coito con fines reproductivos, o no poder realizarlo de ninguna manera. También pueden tener conflictos de identidad de género.

Otro médico apoyo su idea diciendo que era importante la asignación de sexo para el psiquis del niño, y era mejor para los padres decidirlo a temprana edad.

La doctora que trajo su esposa, una joven al final de sus años veinte, se opuso rotundamente a esto, diciendo que era mutilación, Alegando que las cirugías se deben realizan solo con el consentimiento de la persona.

Parece que incluso hay un movimiento que argumentan que la división binaria entre sexo femenino y masculino es en realidad una construcción social y que etiquetar a una persona como mujer u hombre es una decisión social. Por lo tanto, cuestionar la intervención quirúrgica en personas intersexuales basada en la presunción social de un paradigma sexual binario en el que todos los individuos pueden clasificarse como masculinos o femeninos.

Para Ingobert, lo único que deseo saber era si su hijo era sano o no, ¿Eso no debería ser suficiente? No entrar en un debate sobre género que ni siquiera sabía que era discutido antes de hoy.

Él estaba a punto de dejar que la partitura decidiera cuando, al final, su esposa cerró todos los argumentos alegando que no permitirá ninguna operación, su hijo estaba sano y eso era todo lo que importaba, si él desidia hacer algo al respecto en el futuro será su propia decisión.

Él no estaba interesado en participar en el debate moral del asunto, pero no podía permitir que esto sea visto como símbolo de debilidad o usado como símbolo, así que hizo a los médicos jurar silencio del asunto bajo pena de traición y luego los hecho, decidido a dejar todo este asunto en las manos de su esposa, ahora todo está bien y feliz en su mundo, Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por su lectura de la partitura.

Realmente agradece que solo la lectura del heredero sea pública, la lectura de su hija fue tal como se esperaba, su pequeña princesa sería una reina maravillosa con grandes habilidades con el arco y técnicas curativas.

Natalia, mi hermosa y perfecta hija, tan adorable y buena ya desde esta edad. El podía pronosticar que su segundo hijo le daría muchos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora, para su hijo, eso fue otra historia, Su esposa se negó a dejar que leyeran su partitura, casi entro en histeria al respecto, algo que el rey no podía entender, pero lo tomo como un capricho de la nueva madre y decidió no pensar al respecto e ignorar las insinuaciones de Daath, no es como si leer la partitura sea algo obligatorio.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que algo pasaba, su esposa era una devota seguidora de la orden, no podía imaginar el motivo de su reacción, aunque su concejero lo atribuyo a estrés post parto, las “mujeres son extrañas” Le dijo, y el rey solo cabeceo sin decir nada más, su familia está sana, eso era realmente lo único que importaba.

Otro asunto de controversia fue la selección de nombre, su esposa estaba necia en nombrar a su hijo Luke, pero no podía permitir eso, la “La luz de la Flama sagrada” Nacerá en 2 años año, y nunca permitiría que su hijo llevará ese nombre, no quería arriesgarse a condenar a su hijo para la prosperidad de Kimlasca, al final, pudieron comprometerse al respecto, y lo llamarían Alex por simplicidad, aunque ella insistió en llamarlo Luke en privado.

En ND 2000, nace Luke Fon Fabre, el hijo del duque, cuarto heredero al trono, y prometido de su querida hija Natalia.

Su sobrino, un niño destinado a ser sacrificado por la partitura y la era de prosperidad de Kimlasca.

Con la salud delicada de su hermana, el nacimiento de su sobrino fue peligroso, fue casi un milagro que los dos vivieran, el medico dijo que su hermana no podría tener otro hijo, fue bueno que ella no tomo tan mal la noticia, mientras que su hermana no deseo una gran familia, él sabía que ella deseo por lo menos 2 o 3 hijos, aun así, ella estaba feliz con su sano y hermoso niño.

Él no podía imaginar cómo afectará esto a su hermana, y la culpabilidad le comía el corazón, así que siguió el ejemplo de su cuñado, el Duque Fabre, trato de ver al niño lo menos posible, no podía contener la culpa, ni podía permitirse amarlo.

Y la vida continua feliz para el rey, con su amada esposa, y sus dos niños sanos.

No fue hasta que Natalia cumplió 3 años que decidieron presentarla a su prometido, así que la familia real realizó una visita a la mansión Fabre. No algo difícil, la mansión Fabre está prácticamente al lado del palacio, es una pena que con todo su trabajo, no tenga tiempo para visitar más a su hermana.

Colocan a los niños en el cuarto de juego, Natalia parecía algo fascinada por el pequeño Luke, pero la reacción de Alex era la más interesante, en cuanto vio a Luke decidió que su nombre era Asch, y no había nadie quien lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Su hermana tomo esto con humor, estaba feliz que su hijo tendría más niños con quien jugar, desde entonces arreglaron varias reuniones de juego.

Pronto la tensión de la guerra con Malkuth tomo toda su atención, él sabía por el escrito que pronto la guerra estallaría, estaba listo para cumplir con su parte.

A inicios del año ND 2002 la tensión estaba en su punto más alto y los barcos ya estaban desplegados en los alrededores de Hob, solo esperando el momento de iniciar la guerra

Fue en ese punto que el Maestro Fónico hace un llamado de paz, solicitando a los dos gobernantes ir a Hob para discutir el cese de las hostilidades 

Durante la cumbre, por exigencia del Maestro Fónico, El rey ordena la retirada de tres cuartas partes de su ejército, las fuerzas de Malkuth ya se habían retirado junto con la familia Gardios, para asistir a la cumbre de paz en Daath.

A pesar de tener tantos soldados en el país y rodeando la isla, nadie tenía miedo de que se desatara algo en Daath, ningún reino se atrevería a enojar y convertir a la orden de Lorelei en su enemigo.

La lectura de la partitura realizada en privado con el maestro Fónico dio resultados inesperados.

“El escrito declara que debe hacerse la paz por medio del matrimonio, las fuerzas de Kimlasca asediaran Hob pero no atacaran ni entraran en la ciudad, el emperador llamara una reunión de paz, ambos reinos llegaran a un acuerdo y lo sellaran por matrimonio, esta vez, para asegurar su cumplimiento, será realizado con un hijo de la casa real y el hijo menor de la casa Gardios, la hija mayor se casará con el futuro emperador de Malkuth” declara él Maestro Fónico 

“Mi hija ya está comprometida” Se queja el rey “No puedo romper el compromiso”

“Usted tiene un segundo hijo”

“Mi hijo es un varón” Al menos eso es lo que le han dicho al mundo, no iba a permitir que los otros nobles vean su condición como símbolo de debilidad “Según mi información, el hijo menor del conde Gardios también es varón, según tengo entendido, por las leyes de Malkuth, no puede realizarse ese matrimonio”

“Pero las leyes de Kimlasca no impiden la opción” Continua el Maestro Fónico con placer, y no se equivocaba, en ese sentido las leyes de Kimlasca eran más liberales a causas de que hace un siglo el rey se negó a casarse con una mujer y cambio las leyes a su conveniencia.

No duro mucho en el trono, pero nadie cambio las leyes.

El rey sabía que no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar, simplemente no podía negar el escrito, no podía permitirse poner a Daath en su contra. 

El rey suspira con pesar, y solo puede pensar con amargura en los sacrificios que se hacen para la profetizada gloria y prosperidad de Kimlasca

El acuerdo de Paz fue firmado con los acuerdos estipulados en el escrito, incluso el acuerdo de la entrega de Akzeriuth, pero Malkuth tenía que vender el metal a precio reducido a Kimlasca.

La isla de Hob se hundió antes de poder llegar a firmar el acuerdo de negociación. Aun así, el acuerdo de paz descrito en la partitura continuo, el hijo menor de la casa Gardios se casará con su segundo hijo, y obtendrá el título de Duque de Kimlasca, ya que se casa con un príncipe, y otorgando a Gailardia Gardios las tierras de Sheriddan, los nobles se quejaron al respecto, Sheriddan era una de las ciudades más prosperas, pero no era su culpa que el señor anterior muriera en Hob, llevándose a sus herederos, el hombre siempre había sido un idiota, con más vanidad que cerebro, y no podía ofrecerle algo menos a su propio hijo, se la hubiera asignado a Alex de todos modos. Era lamentable que Alex tomara el nombre Gardios, pero esta estipulación protegería a los hijos de Natalia y tranquilizaba a los nobles que la casa Gardios no usurpaba el poder del trono. 

El futuro emperador de Malkuth se casará con La hija mayor de los Gardios, quien sea que se siente en el trono, de lo que escucho esa guerra de sucesión parece ser una pesadilla, esa es la razón por la que las leyes de herencia son tan estrictas y estructuradas en Kimlasca.

Solo espera que esto no estalle en sus caras cuando inicie la guerra con Malkuth en el ND2018.


	2. Lorelei

La representación del Séptimo fonón era libre, después de miles de años de ver la destrucción, casi parece un milagro. Muy pocos podrían imaginar el nivel de amor que Lorelei tiene a los seres humanos, y cuanto le dolió ver una y otra vez su destrucción por la partitura que él mismo creo.

Han existido humanos que ha amado mas que a otros, Yulia era un ejemplo claro, la amó tanto que acepto hacer un pacto con ella, le dio su mejor predicción, creo la llave, y permite que ella y sus descendientes tengan poder sobre él por medio de su himno fónico, esa canción es la representación de los sentimientos de Yulia, Lorelei simplemente no puede ignorarla, los humanos dicen que solo los descendientes de Yulia pueden cantar sus himnos fónicos, eso es en parte verdad, pero no por algún misterioso código de ADN en sus descendientes, si no por el amor de Lorelei, quien a amado a cada uno de los hijos de Yulia, y en estos dos mil años, no ha existido nadie que pueda igualar eso, hasta que nació su pequeño isofon, su isofon perfecto, nacido con solo séptimos fonones, Lorelei no tenia el mismo concepto que los humanos sobre el nacimiento, para él, su luz de la llama sagrada era perfecto, no importa que no nació igual que los otros seres humanos, su existencia fue traída por un niño de Yulia, usando su himno para mantener a su otro Isofon estable y que pudiera sobrevivir el proceso.

Quizás lo mas triste de todo eso, fue el dolor que produjo y el daño que provoco a su llamado “Original”. 

Lo más sorprendente fue observar como un fragmento de su alma se formaba en un nuevo ser. 

Y Lorelei no pudo evitar ayudar en el proceso, dar parte de sí mismo como lo había hecho con Asch, de esta manera logro nacer una nueva llama, y el séptimo fonón no podía estar más orgulloso, se imaginó que este sentimiento era lo más cercano a convertirse en padre

Es una lastima que todos sus intentos de comunicación terminaron tan mal para su pequeña luz.

El alma es un concepto fascinante para Lorelei, El alma no tiene un origen material, mientras que los fones conforman un enlace físico, el alma es independiente a su propia manera, al morir, los fones y los recuerdos de los humanos regresan al cinturón de fon, y el alma regresa a la corriente de la vida para renacer, es interesante que, a pesar de perder los fones que integran la memoria, aun así, el alma conserva sus recuerdos y su identidad.

El hombre tiene una sola alma, cada cuerpo tiene un alma, las almas son manipulables, pero no al grado de funcionar una con otra, al menos, eso no estaba en el poder de Lorelei, las almas eran el dominio de Gaia, pero Lorelei sabía que, si se las entregaba, nunca más las volvería a ver, y realmente deseo devolverlos al dominio mortal, ambas tenían tantos deseos de vivir.

Y eso es lo que ha traído este dilema, el cuerpo de su llama sagrada estaba curado, pero tenia dos almas en su dominio, no podía fusionarlas, la entidad fácilmente podría crear otro cuerpo ahora que era libre, pero el efecto contaminador continuaría y mataría a uno de ellos de todos modos, sobre todo por que el mayor tenia la tendencia a espiar continuamente en el menor, que se volvió una reacción automática, el efecto de la atracción de fones podría moderarse si Asch no fuera tan curioso y ver constantemente lo que está haciendo Luke.

Preguntar su opinión es imposible, Las almas son como pequeñas esferas lindas cuando no están en un cuerpo, muy instintivas, pero incapaces de raciocino avanzado, por lo que le corresponde a Lorelei decidir.

Las almas son únicas, pero los recuerdos forman parte integral de la personalidad, Al final, Lorelei decidió copiar los fones de memoria del alma menor, y fusionar las memorias de los dos pelirrojos en un solo cuerpo, luego envía al alma mayor de vuelta al mundo.

Ahora, ¿Qué hacer con la segunda alma?

*****.********  
Fue Undine quien le ayudo a encontrar una solución, feliz que por fin todos estaban juntos, fue agradable poder volver a hablar con sus “hermanos” aunque ellos lo traten como el bebe de la familia.

Existen muchos mundos, algunos muy parecidos al suyo, pero con tiempos diferentes, Lorelei, al ser una entidad prácticamente divina, tenia acceso a ver esos mundos, pero en muchos de ellos solo miraba la destrucción, por lo que dejo de ver los futuros posibles de su existencia.

Ahora que estaba libre, tenia una influencia limitada en el mundo físico, lo primero que hizo al entrar en el nuevo mundo era comunicarse con su otro yo atrapado en el núcleo, brindándole sus recuerdos de lo que sucedió, rápidamente el otro estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Lorelei, así que escogió a una familia noble para solicitar el favor, realmente no ocupaba presentarse, pero Yulia le enseño que es mejor ser educado, ¡Es un gran favor el que está pidiendo! en este momento, una mujer de cabellera negra como la noche estaba dando a Luz una niña, una niña que su alma ya había regresado a Gaia. 

“¿Mi hija? ¿Está bien mi hija?” Pregunta la mujer con desesperación “No la escucho llorar”

“Esta muy bien, su majestad” Miente la mujer “Tengo que limpiarla rápido, volveré pronto” La sirvienta sale apresurada, sin darle tiempo de protestar.

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, la reina no puede parar las lágrimas, ella no necesitaba una confirmación, sabia lo que iba a suceder, su hermoso y esperado bebe estaba muerto, ella lo sabía, porque ella tenía amistad con el gran maestro Fónico, y este le dio la profecía sellada, esa era la única razón por la que su único medico era su sirvienta, a pesar de ser una reina.

Ahora se preguntaba si ella misma había matado a su hija, si realmente valió la pena o si debió desafiar la profecía. ¿Su hermosa niña hubiera vivido? 

**“Tu niña esta muerta”** la declaración corta el llanto de la mujer, ella levanta la vista para ver un ser extraño y espectral, brillando con un color de fuego, su voz era casi musical 

“Tu ¿Quién eres?” Pregunta la mujer, viendo al extraño ser luminoso, aunque por alguna razón, ella no tenía miedo.

**“Yo soy, a la que tu especie llama Lorelei”**

Esto asombro mucho a la devota seguidora de la orden “Tu… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué deseas de esta humilde servidora?” pregunta humildemente

 **“Existe un alma que está en necesidad de un cuerpo y una identidad”** Explica el ser divino **“Su nombre es la luz de la llama sagrada, cuya frecuencia fónica es igual a la mía, un isofon perfecto de mí, y con sus acciones ha ganado mi más profundo respeto** ”

“¿Deseas darle el cuerpo de mi hija?” Pregunta con temor y esperanza, aunque le dolía, al menos su hija viviría.

Sería fácil para el séptimo fonón hacer eso, pero entonces cambiaria el destino de la compañera rubia de su isofon perfecto, no, es mejor dejar el escrito como esta, Lorelei podía fácilmente una réplica del cuerpo de la princesa, de esta manera tendría los genes de ambos reyes **“No, aunque pudiera tomarlo, su existencia dañaría el destino de varias almas que serán importantes para el futuro de tu mundo, mi deseo es crear un nuevo cuerpo, dentro de tu vientre, para que pueda generar nueva vida, y nadie pondrá en duda su existencia, este nuevo ser será tu hijo, nacido de tu sangre, sus hijos serán tus nietos, nacido con los recuerdos de su vida anterior, espero que puedas educarlo, apoyarlo, y amarlo, en cambio, yo daré más vida a tu cuerpo para que pueda vivir más tiempo de lo destinado ¿Aceptas esta carga?”**

Ella podría tener su bebe, un hijo, no importa si ha tenido una vida anterior, ahora será suyo, su sangre “Con mucho gusto, aceptare la carga que me ha encomendado” En cuanto termino de decir estas palabras, un fuego luminoso empezó a rodearla, entrando en su cuerpo.

Lorelei se concentra en crear el nuevo cuerpo como la replica de la princesa, ni siquiera sería una entidad pura de séptimo fonón, sus hermanos ofrecieron sus fones para formar un cuerpo equilibrado, también corrigió el problema con el efecto contaminador, un error producto del proceso en la replicación más que en el efecto verdadero de atracción, de esta forma podría existir con otros isofones iguales sin matarse unos a otros, él hubiera querido arreglar eso en su mundo, pero sus caminos de fones ya estaban dañados de una manera que ni el podía curar, pero ahora tenía una duda, como la mayoría de los humanos, de seguro su pequeño isofon deseará niños en algún momento, seria inconveniente si quien ama es a la descendiente de Yulia, por lo que tendrá que cambiar su cuerpo a uno masculino. Pero también recuerda que también mostro interés en el rubio que lo acompañaba, si es así, ¿Qué genero seria mejor? No quería restringir a su querida llama, Lorelei no entendía mucho de la lógica humana, pero si sabía mucho sobre biología y la estructura del cuerpo, así que al final decidió dejar la decisión en su Isofon, y creo un cuerpo que los seres humanos catalogan como “Hermafrodita” pero a diferencia de otros seres humanos que han nacido con esta condición, sus dos sistemas reproductivos serian funcionales.

Con un cabeceo orgulloso de poder resolver el problema, Lorelei procedió a insertar varios fragmentos de memorias que serán útiles, también arreglo el enlace para que pueda comunicarse con su otro yo sin hacer doloroso el proceso, luego procedió a curar un poco la condición de la madre, todo este proceso no tardo mas de un minuto, las ventajas de ser un dios.

“¿Qué edad…?” Pregunta con duda “¿Qué edad tenía cuando murió?”

 **“Mi pequeño isofon solo vio 7 ciclos de estaciones”** Desapareció con ese último comentario, volviendo a su realidad original.

Esta respuesta asombro a la mujer, pero, solo era un niño cuando murió, ¿Siete años? ¿Cómo puede alguien ganar el respeto de un ser así con solo 7 años? Ella no entendía, pero algo si sabía, su bebe seria asombroso.

Un fuerte dolor la volvió a la realidad, si… las maravillas del parto, justo en ese momento su sirvienta y amiga entra en la habitación con un bebe vivo en sus brazos.


	3. Renacimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que Natalia nacio el año ND1999, yo simplemente desee hacerla un año mayor, de esta forma en ND2018 (Los eventos del canon) Luke (Del futuro) y Natalia tendrán 19 años y Guy 21 años (Como en canon)

Luke libero a Lorelei con lo ultimo que le quedaba de vida.

Él sabía que moriría pronto, él sabia que el precio por usar su Hiperresonancia sería su vida, y, aun así, incluso realizó hiperresonancia de segundo orden. Fue realmente un milagro llegar tan lejos, él sabía desde el principie que este sería su ultimo día.

Fue lo mejor… al menos pudo vivir intensamente sus últimos días, sería peor tratar de alargar su vida atrapado en las paredes de un hospital como Jade ofreció.

Su ultimo recuerdo era ser envuelto en luz dorada, y ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía como si su conciencia flotara, su mente se sentía adormecido, podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe a la distancia.

“Luke, no llores cariño, mamá está aquí” ¿Quién lo llamaba? Luke no podía reconocer esa voz, trata de centrar su vista, pero solo puede ver una imagen muy borrosa, aun así, podía sentir el cariño en su voz. “Es tan pequeño, no puedo creer que este aquí”

“Querida, ¿Estás segura que es adecuado darle ese nombre? ¿No estábamos de acuerdo en que si era un niño lo llamaríamos Alexander como mi padre?” Un ligero recuerdo cruza su mente, recordó mencionar a Natalia de una tradición de la familia real sobre nombrar el primer nombre por el padre, y el segundo nombre de la familia de la madre, a diferencia de la familia Fabre, que siempre son llamados Fon Fabre.

“Es su nombre” Insiste la voz “Luke puede ser su segundo nombre, si es tan importante para ti, los demás pueden llamarlo Alexander, aunque aún creo que es un nombre muy pesado para un niño, en serio, ¿Protector de la humanidad?”

“Es un buen nombre” Se queja el otro hombre, su voz sonaba muy familiar, pero Luke no lo puede identificar “¿Por qué llamarlo Phoenix en lugar de Luke?”

Eso parece atraer el interés de la mujer “¿La luz de la llama sagrada que renació de las cenizas?” Murmura ella “Si… creo que es adecuado”

“Perfecto” Dice con un suspiro de Alegría, Luke siente como si alguien más lo levanta, y esta mirando otra cara borrosa, pero a pesar de eso, él podía reconocerlo, ¡Esa era la voz de su tío! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? “Tu nombre será Alexander Phoenix Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, El protector de la humanidad que ha renacido de las cenizas”

“Aun pienso que es demasiado glamoroso, le darás un complejo a la pobre Natalia al no tener un nombre tan prominente como su hermano”

“Natalia era el nombre de mi madre y siempre pensé que era un nombre hermoso”

“Y espero que seas tu quien le explique cuando ella pregunte” se burla ella.

Luke ya no alcanzó a escuchar más, se sentía tan cansado, apenas podía mantener coherente sus pensamientos, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando hasta que escucho una voz que llamo su atención.

Un dolor familiar lo atraviesa, pero era mucho más débil de lo habitual **“Luke, Fragmento de mi alma… escucha mi llamado”** Esa voz ¿Asch? No, definitivamente no era Asch.

“Lorelei”

**“Tu que eres lo mismo que yo, ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?”**

“Puedo escucharte” Grita Luke con sorpresa, aunque no tiene idea de donde esta, todo parece estar brillando en dorado “¿Dónde estoy?”

**“Luke, mi Isofon cuya frecuencia fónica es la misma que la mía, te he llamado aquí, a la conciencia del núcleo donde resido atrapado en mi prisión”**

“¿Prisión? Pero… pensé que te había liberado del núcleo”

**“Al liberarme del núcleo, había dos almas, solo una de las dos podía regresar, el alma mayor fue elegida para regresar a la vida, pero no podía simplemente entregar tu alma al olvido, así que, por solicitud de tu Lorelei, tu alma fue traída la dimensión donde resido para renacer cerca de tu familia original y crear una nueva existencia, donde el tiempo fluye de manera diferente y aun estoy encadenado al núcleo, y la Luz de la llama sagrada aún no ha nacido”**

Luke recordó la conversación que escucho, esa era la voz de su tío, lo llamaron hermano de Natalia “¿Estamos en el ND1998? ¿Como soy hermano de Natalia?”

**“Mientras se realizaba el intercambio entre los niños, mi contraparte creo un nuevo cuerpo en base a la niña que murió, al nacer como segundo hijo, el escrito no se altera”**

“¿Y qué paso con Asch?”

**“Los recuerdos de ambos residen en un solo cuerpo, mezclando ambas partes para formar un solo ser, la Luz de la llama sagrada regresará a la vida cuando su cuerpo se termine de curar”**

Una mezcla, el alma de Asch, los recuerdos de los dos, ¿Es mezquino sentirse resentido? Ahora Asch podía recuperar su nombre, ahora era Luke es que ha sido sustituido.

“Me imagino que ahora se quién era el verdadero Luke de otra forma ¿Por qué Asch fue elegido?”

**“Te equivocas, fue elegido por que, de los dos, tú eres el más probable a renacer de nuevo de las cenizas como el Phoenix, y abrazar la bendición de una nueva vida”**

Si, Asch estaría amargado al respecto. Ahora, El podría vivir la vida que le fue arrebatada, Luke ya le había robado 7 años, fue lo mejor, al menos eso es lo que trataba de decirse a si mismo, al darse cuenta que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando sus amigos se despidieron, sabían que era muy probable que esta fuera la última vez que lo vieran, podía leerlo en sus caras, incluso si ninguno quería aceptarlo.

“Cuando regreses, te enseñare a no ocultar cosas de tu mejor amigo”

Supongo que no podrás enseñarme a no ocultarte cosas, Guy

Al final lo logro, está feliz de haber vivido lo suficiente para terminar su misión, para liberar a Lorelei, para salvar el mundo, a pesar de todo, pudo vivir intensamente y sin arrepentimiento sus últimos meses de vida.

Y por ese tiempo extra que obtuvo, estaba muy agradecido.

A pesar de su dolor, Luke se alegró, Asch merecía tener una vida, la vida que su propia existencia arrebato, ahora podía recuperar su nombre, su lugar en la familia

Madre y Natalia estarán felices de su regreso.

“Te lo prometo, sin duda, regresaré”

Tear… ¿Cómo lo tomará ella? ¿Notará la diferencia? La parte egoísta de él deseo que sí, pero… no podía negar que su único deseo era que todos fueran felices.

Al final cumplido su promesa, ¿No es así? Luke volvería, podría vivir en el mundo que lucho por crear.

“¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me quedare en este lugar por siempre?”

**“La conciencia de un bebe no puede soportar el peso de tus recuerdos, ambos son la misma alma, poco a poco se convertirán en uno, estimo que 5 años serán suficiente para terminar el proceso para no crear atención en tu mente y cuerpo infantil”**

5 años, si eso debe ser alrededor del ND2003, el Luke original debe nacer en ND2000, y Hob ocurre en… “Espera, ¿6 años? eso será muy tarde para cambiar los eventos en Hob, si realmente estoy en el pasado, entonces necesito salvar al maestro Van y a la familia de Guy”

**“Si salvas a aquel que busca la gloria, entonces su plan de replicas no existirá, tampoco existirá el Maestro Fónico del que eres amigo, el maestro fónico original estaba escrito para ser una persona enojada y resentida con el mundo a causa de su propia enfermedad, y conduciría la orden por el camino de la destrucción, ¿Estas de acuerdo en cambiar los eventos?”**

“Yo… yo deseo salvarlos, ¿de que sirve una segunda oportunidad si no se puede hacer nada?”

“Yulia intento salvarlos, al final, su camino solo pudo comprar 2000 años al mundo, esclavizándolo en el escrito, le di a Yulia mi mejor predicción, y, aun así, esto fue lo mejor que logre, por mucho tiempo mi vista solo ha visto destrucción y ahora, me has mostrado que es posible abrir un nuevo camino, ¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo por una trayectoria impredecible? ¿Incluso si ese camino desencadena la muerte de la otra hija de Yulia?” Tear, ¿Si detiene los eventos de Hob puede causar la muerte de Tear? Luke no puede pensar que eso es posible, pero también sabe que Lorelei no le mentiría al respecto y seria idiota ignorar sus palabras.

“Yo no me abrí camino por mi propia voluntad, fue gracias al apoyo de mis amigos que pude llegar tan lejos, aun así, entiendo lo que quieres decir” Luke amaba al Maestro Van, sin importar lo que dijo, lo que hizo, aun así, lo amaba, pero… aun puede sentir el dolor de la muerte de Ion, tanto como le duele, no puede arriesgar la existencia de Ion y Tear. “Si me estas advirtiendo, quiere decir que puedo cambiar lo que sucederá, si prometo ser cuidadoso, ¿Me dirás como puedo cambiar los eventos sucedidos en Hob? Si no puedo salvar al maestro Van, deseo saber como salvar a la familia de Guy”

**“Tu existencia es uno conmigo, cargas con mi voluntad, dejo la decisión del destino en tus manos, te entregó la llave, para que puedas crear una nueva trayectoria al descrito por Yulia”** La llave de Lorelei se materializa en frente de Luke, el la toma, temiendo que sea absorbida en su cuerpo, pero no sucede nada, por lo que Luke se relaja, si la hubiera absorbido, no sabe como la hubiera sacado, sin duda, no deseo replicar los eventos que lo llevaron a recuperar la joya. **“Debes mantener segura la llave, no debe caer en manos equivocadas, mientras estés aquí, te enseñare como absorberla y recuperarla de tu cuerpo para mantenerla a salvo”** Dijo Lorelei, y Luke se pregunta si leyó sus pensamientos. **“En este lugar puedes cambiar lo escrito en la partitura de Yulia, es aquí donde yo le enseñe a Yulia como tallar sus palabras en las piedras usando el poder del pacto, que ahora se simboliza con la llave”**

“¿Puedo cambiar el escrito? ¿Me enseñarías cómo?” Pregunta con esperanza, Luke podía ver como esta llave era peligrosa, el control de Lorelei, de los sephiroth, y ahora, del escrito, no se imaginaba que haría Mohs si se enteraba de la posibilidad.  
**“Puedo enseñarte lo que este en mí poder, mientras estés en este lugar”**

“Estas confiando mucho en mi al darme este poder, no me quejo, pero, no nos hemos conocido, soy un extraño para ti ¿Cómo puedes confiar mí?”

 **“El Lorelei de tu antigua dimensión compartió sus recuerdos cuando te trajo a mi dimensión, puede que aun no me hayas liberado, pero aun así comparto su respeto y gratitud, lamentablemente también te entrego la carga de liberarme nuevamente cuando llegue el momento adecuado, tu, que eres mi otro yo, por eso te pido esto”**

“¿Qué sucede con Asch? ¿Qué sucede con el Luke que debe nacer en esta dimensión?”

**“Eso depende de ti, solo los humanos deben tener el poder de elegir su propio destino… confiare la decisión del destino de la partitura de Yulia en tus manos”**

“Ninguna presión” Dice con claro tono de sarcasmo “Bien, no es como si tengo mucho que hacer por aquí"

Maestro Van… sin importar lo que hizo, sin importar la opinión que tenia de Luke, no podía dejar de amarlo, pero por Ion, por Tear, por el mundo, está dispuesto a sacrificarlo.

*.*.*.*.*

Luke aprendió mucho sobre el escrito al pasar tanto tiempo con Lorelei, para empezar, el escrito tiene que escribirse en hispaniense antiguo, así que la entidad le enseño el idioma escrito y hablado. Tiene que admitir, Lorelei era un verdadero tesoro de conocimiento, había muy poco en el mundo que el séptimo fonon no supiera, también, la entidad le gustaba interactuar con otros, y no tenía problemas en compartir lo que sabe.

Lorelei era muy amable y educado, le recordó mucho a Ion.

Ahora que era fluido en el idioma de Yulia, podía entender sus canciones, podía entender su significado, también, Lorelei le dijo que le dio a Yulia y a sus descendientes una marca especial que les permitía usar los himnos fónicos a su máximo nivel, lo mismo que se utilizó como marcador para los sellos Yulianos, y le permitió a Tear utilizar los Sephiroth.

Lorelei le ofreció darle la misma marca, a él y a su contraparte, si la réplica de Luke nacía, aunque Lorelei parece ilusionado con la idea, e incluso hizo sugerencias para disminuir el efecto contaminador y formar un cuerpo más estable para poder usar mejor la hiperresonancia, ya que muchos problemas se debieron a lo inexpertos y mal refinado que estaba el proceso, la única razón que Luke fue tan estable como era fue por la intervención de Lorelei y a los himnos fónicos que canto el maestro Van cuando realizaba el proceso.

Lorelei estaba más interesado en la idea que él, sinceramente, no sabía que pensar de tener otro Luke por ahí, pero la entidad lo miraba como el hijo de su contraparte, casi como un sobrino, y estaba ansioso por ayudar a crear su propio niño.

Luke no sabia que pensar al enterarse de lo feliz que estaba su propio Lorelei de su nacimiento, cuando todo lo que pareció traer fue desgracia.

Algo que aprendió era lo difícil que era manipular el escrito, y no se refiere a cambiar sus palabras, eso era fácil, borrar lo que dejo Yulia y sustituirlo por algo más, no, lo difícil era que todo agregara de la manera que desea y que tenga coherencia para aguantar la línea de tiempo hasta los eventos de Akzeriuth.

Cualquier persona pensaría que controlar la partitura de Yulia es controlar al mundo, en cierta manera tienen razón, pero existen personas con voluntad fuerte capaz de controlar su destino, con el tiempo, la partitura de Yulia se terminaría descarrilando de su camino original.

Lo que hacía tan increíble era su capacidad de predicción, capaz de predecir lo que la gente escogería, esto generalmente ocurría sin importar que las personas sepan o no lo que está en el escrito, como el amor entre el general Frings y la general Cecille, su amor fue predicho en la partitura, pero su amor hubiera existido incluso sin la predicción, igual se hubieran elegido.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones donde se predecía algo diferente al escrito, y generalmente cualquier diferencia se corregía, llegando al final a la misma corriente, como tratar de desviar la corriente de un rio con unas pocas piedras, al final el rio volverá a tomar el mismo camino, se requiere algo grande para poder desviarlo completamente.

Y el detonante, inicio de esa avalancha que resulto su línea de tiempo fue Gilda Nebillim, quien debió morir, o regresar a Daath, cualquiera de esas dos opciones daba el mismo resultado en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero ella escogió un camino que estaba fuera de cualquier predicción, vivir y amar, ella originalmente no era muy diferente de Jade cuando era un niño, a ella también le costaba entender el valor de una vida humana sobre el conocimiento, no fue hasta que ocurrió la desgracia que ella pudo entender que no estaba viviendo, ella decidió huir, convertirse en profesora, y enseñar a los niños el verdadero significado de vivir.

Le enseño a Saphir que podía ser talentoso, a Peony que un emperador necesita conocer y entender su gente y tener un corazón, y con su muerte logro enseñarle a Jade el verdadero significado de la vida, la muerte y el verdadero valor de los humanos.

Esas lecciones permitieron el nacimiento de la Fomicría, y crearon la avalancha que fue su línea de tiempo, la única línea de tiempo en la que pueden salvar Auldrant. 

Ahora Luke tiene que realizar varios cambios y predecir los eventos que repliquen su línea de tiempo, hay cosas que no podía arriesgar.

Hob tenía que caer para que Ion naciera y pudiera controlar a la orden.  
Necesitaba a Guy en Kimlasca, pero no era necesario matar a su familia para lograrlo, solo ocupaba una razón adecuada  
El secuestro de Asch también tenía que suceder. De esta manera él maestro Van podía estar seguro de su plan, lo que pendía del equilibrio era Tear, su participación se debió a una conversación que ocurrió por casualidad, en donde discutían a Asch, entonces, ¿Si Asch no se une a los caballeros del oráculo entonces Tear no atacaría la mansión? No puede estar seguro de eso, pero según las predicciones de Lorelei, si “Luke” nace, hay una posibilidad de 99% que Asch se una a los caballeros del oráculo, sin importar que sea recibido en su casa con los brazos abiertos o no, lo cierto es que el no importa lo que Asch diga, aun en aquel entonces tenía fe en el maestro Van, y su deseo de saber el motivo del secuestro lo llevara a buscar respuesta con los caballeros del oráculo.

Y un acuerdo de matrimonio era la única manera de colocar a Guy en Kimlasca con la libertad necesaria para actuar, según las predicciones de Lorelei, solo existían dos opciones de llegar al punto correcto con una relación lo suficientemente sólida para intervenir en los eventos del futuro, venganza o alianza.

Bien, no es como si no puede romper el asunto cuando todo termine, por algo coloco la fecha de la boda en el año ND2018, Se sintió terrible por involucrar a su hermana con un emperador que está enamorado de otra chica, pero había mucho potencial para el bien que ella podía lograr en Malkuth.

Luke no tiene idea de cuanto le tomo a Yulia escribir en las 7 piedras fónicas, pero a él le tomo casi la totalidad del tiempo que paso con Lorelei, al final, espera que sea suficiente, tenía que ser suficiente, porque su tiempo se había acabado, ahora solo podía esperar que lo que hizo tubo un verdadero impacto **“Es el momento”** Le dice Lorelei.

“Gracias”

**“Esta no es una despedida, ahora no solo eres el portador de mi poder, también eres mi avatar, a través de ti puedo interactuar de nuevo con el mundo, no importa que tan limitado sea, por eso, Soy yo quien te agradece”**

“Sera bueno estar en contacto sin el dolor de cabeza” Fue lo último que dijo cuando el resto de su alma fue absorbida por completo en su nuevo cuerpo.


	4. El clan de la Luna

Alexander era un bebé brillante. Exploró el mundo con una fascinación e inteligencia que lleno de orgullo a su madre, era un niño inquieto y lleno de energía, a diferencia de su hermana, Natalia era la una niña tranquila y educada, tratando de parecer madura y responsable, siendo “Tratando” la palabra clave, ya que ambos compartían el mismo temperamento impulsivo y emocional, sin embargo, llenaban la vida de sus padres con gran alegría y vivacidad.

Ambos eran inteligentes, pero Alec parecía el más rápido en aprender, el más rápido en gatear, y el más rápido en hablar, algo que pareció frustrar a su hermana, quien se esfuerza en emularlo.

El tiempo pareció volar, los niños crecen muy rápido, en un momento están tambaleándose en sus pequeñas piernas, y en todo están corriendo y dando oraciones cortadas, cada vez hablando con mayor fluidez.

Los padres no deben tener favoritos entre sus hijos, pero a veces es imposible evitarlo, Natalia era la luz de los ojos de su padre, tan dulce y considerada, tan respetuosa y trabajadora, su padre amaba contarle historias de cómo debe comportarse la realeza, de sus deberes, historia de sus ancestros, y a veces de cosas tan simples como la existencia del arcoíris o del cinturón de Fon en el cielo. A pesar de su horario apretado, ser un padre era una experiencia maravillosa para el rey.

En cambio, Alec era el preferido de su madre, él era simplemente adorable, no tenia la amabilidad natural de su hermana, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, su naturaleza era amable y empática, aunque su madre notaba destellos de algo en sus ojos, una mirada de madurez, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, y ella sabia que eran sus recuerdos de otra vida. A veces, había dolor y arrepentimiento, y se pregunto que había sufrido en su pasado, en esos momentos ella solo podía llenarlo con todo su amor, hacerle saber que siempre estaría de su lado.

Y tanto como había intentado amar a Natalia, tan injusto como sonaba, no podía amarla de la misma manera, ella sabia quien de sus dos hijos realmente llevaba su sangre. Hay madres que pueden amar profundamente a sus hijos incluso si no son de su vientre, para su vergüenza, ella no esta en ese número, Alec era el regalo que le dio Lorelei, Natalia era el recordatorio de su hija que murió y que su existencia le negó el consuelo de una tumba o un reconocimiento de esa niña, como si nunca existió, y eso duele.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec sabia que era diferente a su hermana, poco a poco tenia destellos de conocimiento de que no debería saber, sueños que no podía entender, cuando cumplió cinco años de edad, sabía que no debía saber ni la mitad de las cosas que sabía, la lectura vino rápido a él, y sentía la necesidad de escribir en un diario incluso antes que le empezaran a enseñar a escribir.

Su madre le regalo un diario sin ninguna pregunta, no uno sencillo, si no uno con fono cerradura, las que se abren con solo la frecuencia sónica adaptada, la cual, es realmente única para cada persona, lo cual era bueno, ya que después se dio cuenta que estaba escribiendo en una mezcla de lenguaje fónico y antiguo hispaniense, ¡El no debería saber antiguo hispaniense! Pero de alguna forma, sentía como si hubiera escrito en ese idioma por años, a tal grado que conocía ese idioma mejor que el lenguaje fónico.

Sabía leer, escribir y hablar en ambos idiomas, y con el tiempo se daba cuenta de todo lo que sabía, un día Natalia lo encontró cantando una melodía que no dejaba sus pensamientos, sabia que era muy importante para él, pero no podía recordar donde la había escuchado.

Sabía que no debía contarle a nadie nada de esto, su madre era la única que le había contado sobre los sueños, ella solo comento que son recuerdos que ha olvidado, “No son solo sueños mi hermosos Luke” Ella a veces le decía ese nombre en privado, Alec no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba, y al mismo tiempo, sentía que no era correcto desearlo “Son recuerdos que has olvidado, pero son tan importantes que buscan regresar por cualquier medio, no te preocupes, una vez que recuerdes, todo estará claro”

Su madre le advirtió que era mejor no decirle a nadie, ¿Por qué haría eso? El no quería ser un raro fenómeno, La mirada en la cara de su niñera cuando se dio cuenta que sabia leer cuando Natalia apenas estaba identificando el alfabeto fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir, No sabía porque ella no lo quería, pero a veces lo miraba como si fuera su culpa la muerte de su hija… otra vez tenía esos pensamientos raros, a veces tenía pensamientos al azar que no sabía de donde habían venido.

A pesar de todo, Alec amaba su vida, amaba a sus padres. Le encantaron la sonrisa de su madre. La calidez, las historias y los abrazos de su padre, tenía algunos amigos en los guardias del palacio, he incluso jugaba de vez en cuando con su primo, aunque Asch prefería jugar con Natalia a pesar de ser una niña, tal vez sea porque se niega a llamarlo Luke.

Luke era un nombre que le gustaba y le daba sensaciones confusas, pero no se sentía que le pertenecía, y por alguna razón, no siente que ese nombre le pertenezca tampoco a Asch, sentía que era extraño tener la atención sin condición de tanta gente, como si antes hubiera tenido que gritar para que la gente lo mirara o lo escuchara.

*.*.*.*.*.*  
Con el tiempo, los perfiles y los recuerdos se volvieron mas claros, y un día, cuando tenia 7 años, todo eso hizo clic, era como si todos esos recuerdos dispersos se juntaran para formar un cuadro que antes no podía identificar.

Con ese conocimiento vino el dolor, la perdida de los amigos que quizás nunca vuelva a tener la misma relación que tenia en el pasado, paso varios días enfurruñado antes de que su madre busca sacarlo de ese estado, por casualidad Natalia y su padre fueron a un viaje a Belkend, por lo que todos pensaron que su depresión era causa de su partida.

Lo cierto es que se sentía bastante solo. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar comparar ambas de sus vidas, ahora a vivido exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo, lo cual es realmente extraño, con todas estas emociones en conflicto, El pequeño príncipe pelirrojo observa la vista por la ventana de su habitación, ¡La vista era increíble! Se podía ver el puerto y el mar.

Si, lo habia sabido, pero en el fondo, eso se volvió algo natural, ahora, después de la comprensión de lo que es estar encerrado viendo lo mismo cada día, esta libertad toma un nuevo significado.

Tener 7 años lo hacía prácticamente inútil, en su otra vida viajo a los lugares más increíbles y peligrosos del planeta, y ahora no podía salir del palacio sin escolta, era una reversión rara, y lo hacía sentir tan impotente, aun inútil en muchas de las cosas que desea cambiar.

Alec, ese era su nuevo nombre, tenía que acostumbrarse a ese hecho, en un futuro existirían más Luke alrededor, además, no podía negar que le gustaba su nuevo nombre, por mucho que le gustaba Luke, este nombre era el suyo, y de nadie más.

Después de lo sucedido en la torre de Rem, aprendió a nunca dar la vida por sentado, aprendió que vivir es maravilloso, y tenía que aprovechar cada momento.

Madre… que extraño es tener a alguien más que a Susanna Fabre como madre, casi se sentía como una traición, pero su nueva madre lo amaba tanto, no podía evitar amarla.

Alec suspira y se aleja de la venta, Tenia que aceptarlo, esta era su nueva vida.

En ese momento su madre entra a la habitación “Luke, cariño, ¿Qué sucede” Su madre solo lo llama Luke en privado, o Pheonix en público, el pelirrojo solo podía agradecerle por ese consuelo de familiaridad

Pheonix, la luz de la llama sagrada que ha sido renacida de las cenizas en hispaniense antiguo, que nombre tan apropiado.

“No es nada mamá” 

Su madre suspira “No puedo ayudarte si no me dices como”

Alec confiaba en su madre, era su mayor confidente y nunca le ha guardado secretos, todos los recuerdos de esta vida lo impulsan a confiar en ella, y él sabía que solo era simplemente un inútil, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de sus amigos, de todos, incluso de Mieu, ellos eran su fuerza, y quería tan desesperadamente confiar en alguien más, por sus conversaciones anteriores, Alex tenía la impresión que su madre sabia algo más de lo que dejaba ver, así que es probable que le creyera, pero ese no era el problema, si no le cree, solo pensara que son los delirios de un niño, ¿Qué tal si le creía, pero opinaba que era mejor no intervenir? no sabía que tan devota era su madre hacia el escrito, ¿Y si decía que la tragedia era mejor que ignorar la partitura? 

Al final, opta por una decisión rara en él y elegir el lado de la precaución.

“Yo… deseo entrenar con la espada, pero no me siento cómodo con el estilo que me está enseñando el instructor”

Como Luke, él era mal mentiroso, eso no ha cambiado en esta vida, él lo sabe, pero su madre decidió ignorar su mentira. “Bien, no creo que sea un problema buscar otro estilo de lucha, la familia Real no tiene un estilo familiar que se pase a la siguiente generación, en su lugar, aprenden uno de los distintos estilos que está disponible para los soldados de Kimlasca, Tu abuelo uso una gran hacha de guerra, tu padre favoreció la espada, mientras que tu tía prefirió la Lanza, y parece que tu hermana favorece el arco, al igual que tu abuela”

“¿Tia Susanne? Pero ella parece…”

“¿Tan delicada como un pajarito?” Pregunta con diversión “Su salud era mejor cuando ella era adolescente, con el tiempo empezó a declinar, pero escuche que ella era bastante buena, a ella le encantaba luchar a pesar que nunca le gusto matar” 

Realmente, no podía imaginar a su antigua madre de esa manera, ella siempre parece tan delicada.

“Si realmente deseas probar para encontrar un estilo de tu agrado” Continua la reina “Conozco a alguien que tiene mucho conocimiento sobre los distintos estilos en todo el mundo, ¿Estas interesado?”

Tal vez no sea la solución a su verdadero problema, pero si, definitivamente si estaba interesado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La verdad, como Luke, nunca pensó en la familia materna de Natalia, sabía que era una familia noble muy rica, que centro de poder estaba muy lejos, prácticamente en la frontera suroeste, pero al parecer, su madre vivía en la parte media de la ciudad, cerca de donde Guy lo llevo para aprender algunos conceptos sobre el combate. 

Cuando su madre mencionó conocía a alguien, no esperaba encontrar esa persona en el dojo Miyagi, no podía ver al viejo, pero él lugar era tal como lo recodaba.

“Así que la hija prodiga ha vuelto” Dice una mujer de alrededor de 50 años, entrando a la habitación, su cabello tenía varias hebras blancas en medio de la cabellera negra como la noche, a pesar de su edad, ella tenía un paso firme y agraciado, que indicaba su habilidad en las artes de combate “¿Y que puede traer a la reina de Kimlasca para solicita ayuda a su anciana madre? Por que dudo que solo deseabas verme después de diez años sin una palabra”

Al pelirrojo le tardo un poco descifrar “¿Eres mi abuela?”

“Y has traído a tu prole también, ¿Debo preocuparme para dar tanto honor a mi persona?” El sarcasmo era obvio en sus palabras, y Alec estaba seguro de que ninguna de las dos tenía una buena relación “Pero pasen, no puedo dejar a la reina esperando en la entrada, ¿Qué pensara la gente?”

“Encantadora como siempre madre”

Los hace pasar a una sala comedor, una parte que nunca había entrado, como Luke, solo llego hasta la entrada donde están los maniquís y armas de práctica, ellos se sientan en el comedor. La mujer los ignora y de dedica a servir el té. 

“¿No te acompaña ningun caballero?” Fue lo primero que pregunto “Realmente son unos inútiles o deben estar muy escasos de mano de obra, para dejar sola a la reina y al segundo heredero”

“Quise venir sola, no soy totalmente indefensa, soy una Fonistas experta en técnicas elementales” Defiende la mujer “Además, somos familia, y estamos en Baticul, es bastante seguro para no requerir una escolta” Claro, ella no iba a mencionar que no deseaba a los caballeros para saber asuntos de su familia.

“Es tu decisión” Encoge la mujer “¿Qué te trae a mi humilde salón?”

“Mi hijo desea conocer sobre los distintos estilos de combate, y encontrar algo que más se adapte, esperaba que el señor Miyagi pueda ayudarme, considerando lo que es este lugar”

“¿Qué es este lugar?” Pregunta Alec con curiosidad.

“En un centro de enseñanza básica de combate” Contesta su madre “Es para los niños que no entraran al ejército, pero requieren aprender a defenderse y no pueden pagar un tutor, cobra una comisión por lo que solo los hijos de comerciantes, empleados de buen rango o nobles menores pueden permitírselo, pero, aun así, mucho más barato y confiable que un tutor personal”

“¿Por qué más confiable?”

“¿No eres una pequeña cosa preguntona?” Se burla la anciana “Supongo que está en esa edad”

“Los maestros están conformados por héroes de guerra retirados, personas con mucho talento, pero no pueden continuar en el ejército y desean retirarse a una vida más pacífica”

Esta respuesta maravillo al joven, sus ojos parecían resplandecer “¿Eres una heroína de guerra abuela?”

“Mmm, héroe de un lado, demonio de otro, al final solo es quien derramo más sangre, no es un gran título, pero no puedo dejar de aprovechar sus beneficios, estos viejos huesos definitivamente no son los que eran” La mujer no demuestra ninguna emisión, pero Luke puede entender el sentimiento, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en la torre de Rem, incluso lo premiaron con un título, los salvo del miasma, y sacrifico a 10,000 personas para lograrlo. “No, el único título que realmente me ha hecho orgullosa es el de madre, aunque el título de campeón del coliseo está bastante cerca”

Esto volvió a emocionar al niño “¿Eres campeona del coliseo? ¿Qué ganaste? ¿Qué arma usas?” La mujer solo se ríe ante su entusiasmo.

“El lugar parece algo vacío ¿Y tus estudiantes? ¿Has encontrado a tu sucesor para el estilo Juliesco?” Pregunta su madre

“Si estas preguntando si estamos solos, no tienes que preocuparte, este lugar está vacío por las tardes, y sobre mi heredero. Sabes muy bien que es un estilo familiar” Se queja la mujer “Solo transmitido de madre a Hija, y contigo que no intentaste aprender, y mi hijo fue incapaz de darme una hija.

“Sabes muy bien que nunca tuve la salud, o el talento para aprenderlo” Se queja su madre “Pero no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí por mi hijo”

“Mmm, Definitivamente es tu sangre, puedo sentirlo en su esencia, así que eres mi nieto, aunque es extraño, Tu presencia es extraña, un equilibro perfecto entre niño y niña, nunca había visto algo así” Luego fija la vista en su madre “Miyagi está de viaje, no volverá hasta la próxima semana, pero tal vez yo pueda dar algunas ideas”

“¿Mi Presencia?”

Su madre le da una sonrisa cálida antes de contestar “El estilo de mi madre se basa en la lectura del oponente, puedes predecir sus movimientos de acuerdo a como percibe los movimientos del enemigo” Luego se voltea a ver a su abuela “Por desgracia, solo se enseña a las chicas de la familia”

“Sorprendente, debe ser un estilo increíble, ¿Por qué solo lo aprenden las niñas?”

“Se requiere ser flexible y muy rápido, es un estilo de velocidad con el uso de dos espadas, pero principalmente por que la creadora era una mujer, y ella hizo prometer que solo se enseñaría a las hijas de la familia” Contesta con diversión, luego vuelve su mirada seria en el muchacho “buscar un estilo apropiado es algo que podría llevar años, algunos nunca lo encuentran, es así como nacen los nuevos estilos de combate, ¿Tienes una idea de que arma favoreces?”

“La espada” Contesta Alec con seguridad, puede ser una persona diferente, tal vez no puede utilizar el estilo Albertesco que una vez amo, pero definitivamente no va a renunciar a la espada, incluso de ser necesario, ha pensado en pedirle a Guy que le enseñe el estilo Sigmundesco, son bastante parecidos como para que nadie pregunte.

“Pareces muy seguro, entonces vamos a probarlo, entra en los cuartos de atrás mientras hablo con tu madre, hay una gran colección de armas, si encuentras alguna que te agrade tráela y probamos como va”

Alec las mira con cautela, mira a su madre, pero ella solo cabecea en aceptación, así que simplemente le levanta y sale de la habitación, él solo tiene 7 años, la posibilidad que encuentre un arma apropiada a esta edad era casi cero, además, ¿Quién manda a un niño inexperto a un cuarto lleno de armas afiladas? Él puede ser algo ingenuo, pero no era un idiota, sabia que era una excusa para sacarlo de la habitación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, sobre todo cuando su madre parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea.

La curiosidad lo mataba, se preguntó que estarían diciendo, pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada, así que solo suspira y se dirige a ver que armas había disponibles.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“No puedo creerlo, pensé que el cuento del hijo prodigo era eso, un cuento, pero ahora mi hija perdida regresa a hacer una visita a su anciana madre” dice la anciana en cuanto se cierra la puerta “Y es una sorpresa ese inspirado nieto, tengo que admitirlo, es demasiado lindo, es un niño inteligente, aunque algo pequeño, no será muy fuerte” 

“Alexander es un gran niño”

“No lo dudo, debes amarlo mucho, para haber roto las leyes de nuestra familia, cuando escuché de dos niños, creí que simplemente habías adoptado uno más”

“Mi hermana rompió primero las leyes de la familia, y, además, creí que estabas de acuerdo con ella, ¿No fue esa el motivo de nuestra pelea?”

“tu hermana deseo parar una masacre, no es como si sirvió de algo, al final, Daath nos cazo como animales, por suerte, muchos de nosotros no éramos tan conocidos para llamar la atención”

El clan de La luna, un clan antiguo que juraban seguir la voluntad de Yulia y Lorelei, por años, fueron los asesinos silenciosos de Daath, eran el mejor medio para hacer cumplir el escrito, o, mejor dicho, desaparecer a las personas que no quieren cumplirlo.

Asesinos en la sombra, el ultimo clan que quedaba de los varios que prometieron su servicio a Daath.

Nunca han fallado una misión, o al menos eso se creía, hace unos años se entero que su hermana no solo no había podido matar a su blanco, sino que también la ayudo a desaparecer.

Gelda Nebilim, una antigua caballero del oráculo, una gran investigadora, y la amante de su hermana.

Fue ese amor que alentó el deseo de su hermana para desafiar el escrito, Ese fue el inicio de la caída, ella misma se separo del clan para no tener que caer con ellos, y le advirtió a su madre que hiciera lo mismo.

Su padre era un noble de alto rango, su hermano heredó su título y era un Lord bien colocado de una ciudad portuaria, al menos eso era, hasta que murió con la caída de Hob, muchos nobles murieron en Hob, siendo el mas prominente el Lord de Sheridan.

No había nada que los conectará, ya que la herencia generalmente es de tradición matriarcal, y los nobles solo siguen la línea masculina en lo que respecta a la herencia.

Aun así, su hermana desafío abiertamente la partitura negándose a matar a un miembro de la orden que descubrió parte de la profecía sellada, en un intento de parar la destrucción de Hob, y mas tarde, la posible destrucción de Akzeriuth.

Es así como ahora su esposo sabe la profecía sellada, en verdadero destino de la luz de la llama sagrada.

Ella realmente no envidia a Susanna, perder a su bebe como recién nacida era doloroso, ¿Perder a su único hijo de 17 años? No podía imaginarlo. Al menos ella es ignorante de ese destino.

Hay una razón por la que las profecías selladas deben seguir siendo selladas.

Y ahora los sobrevivientes se ocultaban a la vista en las principales ciudades de Kimlasca.

Es las ventajas de ser asesinos de las sombras, pocos saben como encontrarlos a la luz del día.

Ella estaba segura que solo esperaban contestar su llamada, la llamada del verdadero heredero, de eso no tenia duda en su mente, el clan era una familia con grandes contactos, aunque ahora, dudaba que eran más de 30 personas.

“Somos los últimos que quedan” Dice la anciana con pesar “todo porque no podíamos aceptar dejar morir a los Fende, los últimos descendientes de Yulia”

Tampoco los Gardios, ella no lo dijo, pero era obvio, esa familia siempre había sido especia, tenían algo que los hacia únicos y encantadores, tanto, que la familia de Yulia juro su servicio a ellos cuando pudieron tomar fácilmente el poder, El clan de la Luna, los Fende y los Gardios tenían una larga historia de amistad entre ellos.

Ninguno de ellos dudaría en ayudar a un Gardios.

Es irónico que su hijo este comprometido con el heredero.

Aunque todavía no entiende como sucedió eso, pero ella sospechaba que era obra de Lorelei.

“Un legado de 2000 años, supongo que todo tiene que terminar en algún momento”

“Y ahora, mi otra hija desafía nuevamente el escrito, Tus hermanos murieron sin heredero, eres el ultimo de nuestra sangre, deberías estar muerta, pero aquí estas, viva, y con un niño que no debería existir”

La Reina frunce el ceño, no le gustaba como hablaba de su hijo “Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, ¿No deberías estar feliz?”

Lo que su madre iba a contestar, quedara en duda, ya que en ese momento un ruido proveniente del cuarto de atrás hace que las dos mujeres se levantes con rapidez, y se apresuran a la habitación donde se encontraba Alec.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pronto descubre que casi todas las espadas eran de práctica, las verdaderas espadas estaban encadenadas a la pared e imposibles de sacar, al menos eso responde sobre dejar a un niño en medio de armas mortales, pero no sobre como escoger un arma de su agrado, ¡Casi todas las armas eran iguales!

Y esto no ayudaba a su problema, él todavía no sabia que hacer respecto al maestro Van…. Aunque supone que ya no puede llamarlo maestro.

Si deja las cosas como están, es probable que él mundo se salve, pero todo eso depende que todo salga igual, y para garantizar eso, necesita poder, poder para influenciar, poder para estar en varios lugares a la vez, necesitaba… realmente no sabia lo que necesitaba, Jade era el que tenía los planes, y Luke peleaba a donde le apuntaran, al menos así es como se sentía.

Tan inútil.

Fue en ese momento que algo llamo su atención, en la esquina de la habitación había que emanaba una especie de niebla oscura, de alguna manera tenia una sensación familiar, pero no podía identificarla.

Su curiosidad, como siempre, supero a la razón, y sin darse cuenta encontró la fuente de su inquietud, eran dos espadas gemelas, encadenadas a la pared como las demás, Alec se acerca para tocarlas y en cuanto su mano toca la funda, la sensación de inquietud se eleva.

 **“Tu que eres mi sangre, ¿aceptas mi desafío?"** esa era la voz de una mujer, pero tenía un sonido espectral. 

“Yo… ¿Quién eres?”

**“Soy aquel que juzga el corazón de los que busca el poder del clan de la Luna, ¿Crees ser digno del poder que ofrezco? ¿Crees tener la voluntad para liberarme?”**

En ese momento, recordó por que se sentía tan familiar, esta presencia era similar a la de Sword Dancer, no era el mismo, esta era una presencia diferente, y débil, esta presencia era tan débil como la primera vez que lo vio a Sword Dancer en el castillo de Coral, pero Alec no deseo probar su suerte con ella, desgraciadamente

**“Entonces prueba tu voluntad ante mi”**

“¡Alec!” Llama su madre, entrando a la habitación, seguido de su abuela.

“No…” No alcanzo a terminar, cuando todo el cuarto se oscurece, la oscuridad lo absorbe y cuando puede ver de nuevo, parece que la habitación se había convertido en un gran salón de combate.

La criatura que salió era un poco mas baja que Sword Dancer, pero no menos terrorífica, un esqueleto de armadura negra, Usaba dos espadas, una en posición de ataque y otra en defensa, pero él sabe que, en el estilo de dos espadas, se intercambian las posiciones de defensa y ataque con gran velocidad.

El espíritu ataca, pero es interceptado por su abuela, ella intenta golpear, pero evade el ataque fácilmente y la hace a un lado con la misma facilidad.

“Tenemos que salir de aquí” Llama su madre

“Esta es una prueba” les recuerda su abuela “La única forma de salir es ganar o morir” Eso suena bastante melodramático, lamentablemente, Alec sabia que ella tenia razón. “Es débil al fuego y magia de luz, espero que no hayas olvidado las técnicas que te enseñe”

La reina hace un símbolo de desprecio “Claro que no, vamos a terminar con esto” Lo que sigue es una caótica batalla donde tratan de escapar de los ataques de la criatura.

La criatura era fuerte, el cuerpo de Alec no tenía ningún entrenamiento digno de mencionar, y no tenía idea de cómo utilizar sus armas, aunque de alguna manera se sentía natural usarlas, y comprendió que de alguna manera estaba absorbiendo el conocimiento rezagados en la concentración de fones. Realizo esta técnica tantas veces con Lorelei, que de alguna manera se convirtió en algo natural, esto solo era posible en áreas altamente cargadas de fones, como este caso.

Aun así, lo único que hacia era impedir que fuera completamente inútil.

En este momento, no tenía ningún arte arcano, mucho menos un arte místico, su mayor activo eran su maestría en los campos fónicos, sus habilidades curativas, los himnos de Yulia que aprendió con Lorelei, y su hiperresonancia.

Todo eso era más información de la que estaba dispuesto a dar, pero tendrá que hacerlo si con eso salen todos vivos de ese lugar.

El nivel de su madre no era muy alto, era obvio que no había peleado en años, su abuela era apenas un poco mejor, sus técnicas eran buenas y refinadas, pero no tenían la fuerza o la agilidad requerida. 

El campo estaba cargado con fones de luz, gracias a los ataques de su madre, aprovechando una distracción hecha por su abuela, utiliza un ataque cargado de fones de luz, lo daña, pero no lo suficiente para ralentizar el siguiente golpe, Alec apenas logro rodar para evadir el ataque.

Su abuela se vuelve a interponer y aprovecha ese momento de descanso para lanzar un arte fónico de área de curación.

No le costo darse cuenta que los ataques de su madre, ni los de su abuela, eran muy efectivos, el daño hecho no era suficiente para ganar.

No podían continuar con este ritmo, no podía permitir que su familia sea lastimada.

No podía retroceder, el los metió en este lio, era su responsabilidad sacarlos.

El iba a superar esto, esta era su prueba.

Cargando su hiperresonancia, se lanza en un ataque crítico, rápido y certero. Y luego, todo parece detenerse.

**“Te encuentro digno para iniciar el sendero como mi heredero, te lego mis armas como símbolo de mi aprobación, esperare nuestro próximo encuentro, hasta entonces”**

“¿Qué era eso?” Pregunta Alec, aun temblando después del esfuerzo

“Esos fonones eran extraños” Concuerda su madre “Eso no era como ningún monstruo que he visto”

“No aquí, contestare sus preguntas con una taza de té, esta experiencia ha sido sorprendente, incluso para mi” Ella se soba los hombros “Esto ha sido demasiado para estos viejos huesos” Ellos regresan al comedor, Alec aun llevaba las espadas que dejo atrás el espíritu “Es un espíritu, se llama espada Rayo de luna, en un tiempo, en vida, fue el líder de nuestro clan, después de morir hace 10 años, sus fonones se rezagaron y crearon esa cosa, no es la primera vez que sucede, en los antiguos clanes, cuando un líder muere, se convierte en eso, supuestamente para encontrar un nuevo líder para nuestro clan antes de poder descansar, si el clan muere o se desintegra antes de encontrar el líder, el espíritu solo dejara el legado de su espada ancestral, si el espíritu no es derrotado, no podrá descansar en paz, no sabemos cómo empezó esa tradición o cómo es posible, simplemente es así”

Alec absorto esa explicación, se preguntó si eso fue lo que sucedió a Sword Dance, o si esa era su maldición “Dijo que era su sangre” 

“No me sorprende” Dice su madre “él era mi hermana, así que supongo que es tu sangre”

Eso sorprendió a Alec, se sentía extraño, pensar en sus nuevos parientes, el duque Fabre no tenia familia cercana, y su antigua madre solo tenia su hermano y Natalia como parientes. 

“¿Qué sucede ahora?” Pregunta con duda, mostrando las espadas “¿Por qué me dio sus espadas si se supone que nos enfrentaremos en el futuro”

La anciana se toma un momento antes de contestar “Ahora, has pasado la primera prueba para ser el heredero, eso te da derecho a sus armas, en un futuro, cuando lo enfrentes de nuevo, será para obtener el mando del clan, puedes llevar a 5 personas mas al duelo, pero es una batalla a muerte, así que piensa bien en quien puedes confiar que no huirán si las cosas se ponen duras, esa también es prueba de un líder”

“¿Y el clan de…” La mujer da un fuerte golpe en la mesa, parando la pregunta que iba a hacer

“Esa historia será para otro momento, ahora lo importante es tu entrenamiento” Luego voltea a verlo con una mirada de valoración “No sé si la técnica de dos espadas practicada en nuestra familia es el estilo que te convenga o no, pero algo es cierto niño, ahora estas armas son tuyas, y te enseñare a como utilizarlas, ahora eres oficialmente el heredero de nuestra familia”

Alec no sabe por qué, pero esas palabras no le animaban

“Y Puedes llamarme abuela Naoko, aunque no es como si tienes alguna otra abuela, pequeño renacuajo”

“¡Madre!”

“Siempre has sido tan sensible, ser reina no te ha ayudado” Se queja la mujer “Será mejor que no seas tan sensible o acostúmbrate rápido, nos estaremos viendo mucho de ahora en adelante, tengo que ponerte en forma, sobre todo cuando tu misma existencia amenaza la partitura de Yulia” Si, Definitivamente eso no sonaba bien para su futuro.

“¡Madre!”

“El chico debe estar consciente de los riesgos de su existencia, no me importa la edad que tenga, si es lo suficientemente maduro para el espíritu de la espada acepte su desafio para convertirse en el heredero del clan de la Luna, entonces también puede serlo para saber las consecuencias de sus acciones”

“Yo… yo puedo entender lo que deseas decir” Admite Luke, sus recuerdos sobre Akzeriuth, sobre cómo no pudo ser capaz de encontrar la joya, ¡Incluso ahora!, ¡Cuando pudo causar la muerte de su madre!, la verdad es que sus errores tienen un alto precio “En este momento no tengo el poder para ayudar a nadie, si hay algo que pueda hacer, entonces lo hare, pero necesito ayuda, porque no tengo la sabiduría para saber lo que debo hacer”

La mujer se ríe, una risa cálida y sincera, antes de volverlo a ver “Tienes espíritu, muchacho, me gustas, muy bien, te ayudare, si logras pasar nuestras pruebas, el Clan de la Luna te servirá, pero tendrás que probarte a nosotros, ¿Entiendes?”

“Si… yo entiendo”

“No te preocupes, no dejare que pases ningún juicio hasta que tengas algunos años de experiencia en combate”

Alec sabia que esta trayectoria era lejos de ser fácil, pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, no estaba en su naturaleza retroceder de un desafío.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El regreso al castillo fue silencioso, Su madre no pregunto nada de importancia por el momento, pero Alec sabia que ella tenia preguntas, sus habilidades con los campos fónicos no eran naturales, como tampoco sus técnicas avanzadas de curación, las técnicas de curación de área estaban entre las mas avanzadas, y Alec no estaba seguro si las hubiera podido prender de no ser por su tiempo con Lorelei.

“No tienes que estar tan nervioso” Le dice su madre, mientras lo acostaba en su cama “Si no deseas decirme tus secretos, no te obligare, solo espero que un día pueda probar que puedes confiar en mi”

Alec duda por un momento, el deseo de decirte a alguien lo comía, él realmente no era bueno guardando secretos “Es solo… no sé qué hacer, y temo que, si le digo a alguien, no me crea, o peor, me crea, pero no desea ayudarme” 

Su madre solo suspira y se sienta en la silla junto a la ventana “¿Es esto sobre Lorelei y tu antigua vida?” La pregunta sorprendió al chico, y su reacción era toda la confirmación que ella necesitaba “Veo… supongo que es tiempo de hablar al respecto, solo pensé que serias mayor para entonces, aunque, no sé por qué me sorprendo, eres un chico tan increíble”

“¿Cómo?” Alcanza a preguntar, Lorelei nunca le dio una respuesta directa, excepto que podía hablar con su madre, y solo su madre, sus padres nunca habían mencionado nada relacionado con su nacimiento hasta ahora. Así que no estaba seguros cómo abordar el tema, o si debía hacerlo.

Ella cabecea y lo levanta para sentarlo en sus piernas, acariciando su cabeza “Sé que hay cosas que no quieres decirme. Fuiste enviado a mí para comenzar de nuevo. No sé si recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de estar conmigo, pero sospecho que recuerdas tu antigua vida, ningún otro niño de 7 años podría tener un progreso tan rápido, o ser tan maduro, sin importar lo inteligente que sea. Y eres más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, ciertamente, no quiero presionarte sobre tu vida pasada hasta que estés listo, si es que alguna vez decides contarme”

“Yo… no sé, deseo decirte, deseo decir a alguien, necesito ayuda, pero, lo que se, es peligroso, no quiero que nadie más lo descubra”

“Está bien, puedes confiar en mí, tu eres mi hijo, somos familia, y nada es más importante que la familia, siempre estaré de tu lado, incluso si es contra tu padre, aunque sinceramente espero que no sea necesario llegar a eso".

“¿Y Natalia?” Su madre no puede contestar a eso, Alec ha notado que, aunque su madre se preocupa por los dos, era claro quién era su hijo preferido, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora, con su nuevo conocimiento, era bastante claro quién era el preferido de sus padres, al menos Natalia era la preferida de su padre, por lo que no se sintió un cambio desfavorable, no importa que tan culpable se sintiera Alec al respecto.

“Ustedes son mis niños, los amo a los dos” Fue la respuesta de su madre, y no parecía que ella desee hablar más al respecto. “Pero Luke… Tu eres mi preciado hijo, el regalo que Lorelei me encomendó”.

la habitación se quedó en silencio por un rato antes que Luke decidió hablar, y era como una presa se desbordaba, nunca había sido bueno guardando secretos, siempre dependió de las demás personas para tomar sus decisiones, de Natalia, Jade, Tear, Guy, Ion, incluso Mieu y Anise, sus valiosos compañeros, y amigos.

Y conto todo, desde su supuesta pérdida de memoria, hasta que liberó a Lorelei, y como deseo poder corregir los errores que cometió, en toda la explicación, su madre lo escucha sin interrumpir, hasta que ya no podía decir más, y el silencio se propago.

“Realmente has llevado una vida interesante para tener 7 años” Sonríe su madre “Mi pequeño héroe, salvó al mundo”

“No lo hice solo”

“Claro que no, nadie puede lograr nada solo, pensar de otra manera es arrogante y absurdo, una lección que el pequeño Asch nunca aprendió”

“Asch no…”

“No intentes defenderlo, lo que le paso fue terrible, pero sus errores son los suyos, ya cargaste con sus acusaciones en una vida, no permitiré que también los cargues en esta vida, ahora eres mi hijo” Alec no contesta, pero ella puede ver que le cuesta creer en sus palabras “Lo que sucedió, no fue tu culpa, y ciertamente no merecías su desprecio, fue Van quien lo secuestro, y aunque no suene justo, fueron todos lo que no pudieron diferenciarlos, y ciertamente, no es tu culpa que él prefiriera volver a su secuestrador y torturador antes que reunir el valor de enfrentar a su familia”

Alec solo asiente, y por primera vez trata de creerlo, creer que no fue su culpa, creer que realmente no merecía todos los insultos.

No lo logra, pero las palabras de su madre hacen que el peso se siente más ligero.

“¿Qué crees que debo hacer?”

“¿Y que deseas hacer Luke?”

“Alec” Reitera el niño “Ese es mi nombre ahora, además, es mío”

“También eres Luke, siempre has tenido derecho a ese nombre, pero si es tu deseo, está bien”

Alec le da una hermosa sonrisa a su madre “Gracias, madre” La madre no puede evitar chillar y lo abraza con fuerza.

“Eres tan lindo” luego lo suelta “Esto no es algo que solo nosotros dos podamos lograr, puedo ser una reina, pero mi poder radicar en mi esposo, y no creo que sea buena idea involucrarlo”

“¿Entonces?”

Ella parecía algo resignada “Creo que es tiempo que te cuente sobre el legado de nuestra familia” ella realmente no quería hacerlo, realmente esperaba dejar eso en el pasado, pero ahora, con su hijo como heredero, si no supiera mejor, pensaría que es destino.

“Pero no esta noche, aun tenemos una semana antes que regrese tu padre y Natalia, tenemos tiempo, lo necesitaremos para una historia de 2000 años”

Su madre se despide y el pelirrojo observa el cinturón de Fon por la ventana, aun se sentía impotente, pero ahora, a pesar de no tener idea de hacia dónde iba, sentía que estaba caminando por el camino correcto.


	5. Gailardia Galan Gardios

Los años pasan rápido, y con el tiempo su ansiedad crece, sobre todo porque falta un año para el secuestro de Asch.

Fue doloroso ver la escena, ver al maestro Van sonreír de esa forma, enseñarle a Asch el estilo Albertesco, y ver como lo manipulaba.

Van era bueno, no tenia duda, y sabia que parte de esa emoción si era genuina, él mira a Asch como una versión de si mismo, alguien que están criando para el sacrificio, Alec sabe que su antiguo maestro realmente quiere salvar a Asch, en el fondo de esas metas retorcidas, él realmente cree en lo que está haciendo.

El enlace con su primo no es tan profundo como podría ser, Asch es tan apropiado como Natalia, estricto e indiferente en todas sus interrelaciones personales, usando su arrogancia para cubrir sus inseguridades, la presión de ser perfecto para ser considerado un digno rey para Kimlasca.

En su base, Asch no cambio mucho entre su versión niño y adulto, era su colera, su resentimiento, lo que mas remarco el cambio, en un futuro vivía en un estado perpetuo de enojo, donde ahora actúa con indiferencia con todos los que no sean cercanos a él. Van entro en ese número con gran rapidez, Alec no estaba entre ellos, se pregunto si había algo en él que hacia a Asch no pudiera sentir mas que antipatía hacia su persona.

Con todo, la vida continua, Alec siguió haciendo las actividades de cualquier niño, en adición con las clases de combate, también, su madre lo ingreso en un programa de curación en el hospital, el encargado era alguien de confianza que mantendría silencio respecto a lo que aprendía, de esa manera puede justificar lo adelantado que realmente está en esa área.

Esta vida le ha enseñado muchas cosas, detalles culturales que nunca había notado. La más destable que aprendió es la importancia de los cumpleaños, más específicamente al cumplir 7, 10, 15 y 20 años eran muy importantes para los niños de origen nobles, 7 años marcaba la edad en que empezaban oficialmente sus estudios, los 10 años, ya no se requería una niñera para su cuidado, y los niños tenían un estado mayor de independencia.

Eso explica por qué, como Luke, era principalmente Guy quien había sido su niñera, realmente su educación tenía demasiados huecos debido a que sus tutores se concentraron más en tratar de hacerlo recordar, que en esforzarse a enseñarle todo de nuevo, claro, ellos no se rebajarían a enseñar las cosas básicas de una niñera, la única razón por la que sabía el alfabeto fónico y hacer operaciones simples de matemáticas eran por los esfuerzos de Guy y Natalia. Habría sido más fácil contratar una niñera, pero de forma cultural, es mal visto tener una niñera después que el niño ha cumplido los 10 años.

En lo que se refiere a educación, realmente cayo en un vacío hecho por el orgullo y la tradición. Su propia actitud tampoco ayudo. Tenía que pensar en como ayudar a su contraparte cuando fuera el momento, no deseo que nadie le pasará lo que le pasó. 

A los 15 años, si los padres los consideran maduros, empiezan a involucrarse oficialmente en las actividades de su casa, eso explica como Natalia, a la joven edad de 16 años, ya se encargaba de varios servicios públicos. Y obviamente, los 20 años, ya es considerado mayor de edad.

Es una lástima que, como Luke, nunca pudo disfrutar ninguna de esas celebraciones, nació con la edad física de 10 años, y su padre nunca lo hubiera considerado bastante sensato para participar en cualquier responsabilidad, ¡El mismo no se consideraba lo bastante sensato! 

Eso tenía que cambiar en esta vida, mucho dependía de la autoridad que podía ejercer para proteger a su familia y su gente.

Respecto al estilo de combate, Alec continúo entrenando con el estilo de su abuela, el entrenamiento con la técnica para usar dos espadas era doloroso de varios niveles diferentes, Físicamente, las técnicas son completamente diferentes, lo primero que aprendió es que es muy difícil coordinar su cuerpo, es bien difícil que una mano se mueva en movimientos circular y la otra haga rayas al mismo tiempo, hay mucho entrenamiento en las formas, la velocidad de respuesta, nunca atacar con un solo lados, si no intercambiar el ataque y la defensa, y como la defensa consiste en desviar la espada del adversario en lugar de bloquear el ataque.

Fue un verdadero reto, y no puede decir que no fue enriquecedor, realmente amo esas lecciones, y se entrego de lleno para aprenderlos.

Mentalmente era otra historia, lo primero era entender que no podía usar el estilo que aprendió en su otra vida, Luke amó con todo su corazón el estilo enseñado por el maestro Van, entender que no podía usarlo, que tenía que cambiarlo, hacia más real el hecho de que ya no era Luke.

Su estilo de combate, su familia, su pasado, sus amigos, todo lo que lo definió como Luke Fon Fabre, ya no existían, ahora tenía que volver a definirse, empezando cuando acepto que tenía que aprender otro estilo de combate. Decidió seguir adelante, estas espadas no reflejarán su cambio como un corte de cabello, pero no es menos representativo para él, tenía que ser diferente, por todo lo que desea cambiar.

Ha decidido abrazar el regalo que le otorgo Lorelei y seguir adelante.

Quizás lo mas doloroso eran las enseñanzas sobre la filosofía de la técnica, su historia, los concejos que le da su abuela para refinar sus reflejos, su velocidad y su fuerza, todo lo necesario para enseñar con profundidad un estilo de combate, enseñanzas que Vandesdelca paso a Asch, pero apenas hizo el esfuerzo mínimo para pasarlo a Luke. 

Ahora podía apreciar lo poco que realmente deseo ser su maestro, mas concentrado en alimentar sus inseguridades emocionales, con la cantidad precisa de regaños y halagos. 

Era un fuerte contraste de tener un profesor que realmente estaba interesado en enseñarle, pudo comprender intelectualmente lo que otros habían intentado señalar.

Aun así, su corazón no entiende la razón, y una parte de él siempre amara a Van como un maestro, sin importar lo que diga su mente.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec mira la ventada, tratando de fingir que no está interesado en los barcos que entran al puerto.

Han pasado tres años, entre sus 7 y 10 años no ha podido hacer nada que sea digno de mencionar, Aun así, es bueno estar aquí, a pesar de solo tener 10 años, Natalia ya era la pequeña princesa perfecta, regañándolo como de costumbre por no seguir la etiqueta correcta, estaría molesto de ser un niño normal, ahora, le parece adorable.

No sabe cuándo fue el momento en que Asch hizo la promesa, pero no tenía duda que ya había sucedido, mientras que su relación no era mala, era más una relación de amigos, un día su hermana regreso al castillo con cara contemplativa y soñadora, y desde entonces algo parece haber cambiado en su relación, se han hecho más cercanos. 

Alec recuerda como cambio la partitura, el único cambio grande que logro hacer, al cambiar las palabras de la canción de Guy, la canción de Mary, la de las sirvientas, y empezó a remplazarlas, borrando y transformando las partes de acuerdo a su deseo, y con esa facilidad, la historia ha sido cambiada, que poder más aterrador, es bueno que no pueda repetirlo otra vez.

Solo unos pedazos de cambio le tomo años, no tiene idea de cómo Julia hizo 2000 años.

“¿Me estas escuchando Alexander?”

“Con Alec es suficiente Nat” Natalia siempre quería ser la reina de la propiedad, se preguntó si hubiera llamado a Tear “Mystearica” Si la hubieran presentado de esa forma, lo más probable es que sí.

Como era de esperarse, eso la pone más molesta “No soy Nat, Talia, Lia, o cualquier otro nombre que inventes, mi nombre es Natalia”

“Si, lo que tú digas Taly”

“Bien, ignórame” Dice indignada “No es como si te interesa saber que el barco de Malkuth ya llego al puerto”

Eso llama la atención del chico “¿En serio?” Al ser la heredera, Natalia tiene acceso a una gran variedad de chismes e información que Alec no tenía disponible, lo cual era injusto, ¡Se supone que eran gemelos! 

“Lo escuche de nuestro padre” Contesta la niña, Natalia era su pequeño y adorable espía, a pesar de cualquier discusión que tengan, sin importar que la información era confidencial, rara vez podía ignorar su solicitud, esa parte de su relación no parece haber cambiado de cuando era Luke. “Pero no te ilusiones, la presentación será en una semana, dudo mucho que puedas conocerlo antes de entonces” Alec solo asiente, pero su mirada no convence a su hermana “No debería animarte a que escapes de los caballeros, pero por favor, si te escapas, trata de no ser atrapado” Le suplica la chica, no era como si estuvieran prohibidos de ir a la ciudad, esta libertad era muy deferente de su vida como hijo del Duque, aunque Asch tampoco tenía mucha restricción, aparte de no ir a áreas que no estén custodiadas por los caballeros.

La verdad, no importa los deseos que tenia de verlo otra vez, no tenia intención de ir a buscarlo, simplemente no sabia como reaccionaria al verlo, ¿Seria doloroso al ver que no era la misma persona? ¿él lo odiaría por él compromiso que Alec creo para mantenerlo en Kimlasca? ¿O lo odiaría por encadenar a su hermana o causar el suicidio de su padre?

Toda esa culpa pesa mucho en su corazón, y Luke nunca pudo ocultar nada de Guy, no esperaba que Alec fuera diferente, pero… Guy no lo conocía, y eso lastimaba.

Con todas esas dudas en su corazón, no planeaba acelerar su encuentro, pero no era algo que podía explicar a su hermana.

“Gracias Natalia” Le sonríe con esos ojos brillantes que Natalia no puede evitar sentir debilidad

“Mmm, sabes que me cuesta decir no a una de tus peticiones” Se resigna la chica.

Realmente, es bueno saber que no importa el mundo en que viva, siempre podían depender el uno del otro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hoy es el doceavo cumpleaños de Gailardia Gardios (Guy para sus amigos), pero no se siente feliz, hoy es el día que parte a Kimlasca para conocer a su prometido de 10 años.

Su mente sabe que esto es importante, su hermana se lo ha repetido constantemente a pesar de estar resentido por esto.

“Nuestra familia tiene el deber de ayudar a sementar la paz” Le recordó su hermana, no importa que el joven no esté de acuerdo, su madre era un noble de Kimlasca, que se casó con su padre para sementar la paz, y eso no impidió la guerra y la caída de Hob.

Nadie sabe realmente lo que sucedió en Hob, Malkuth culpo a Kimlasca de lo sucedido, Kimlasca contrataco la acusación alegando que ellos perdieron más en la caída de Hob, después de varias discusiones, se admitió que nadie admitió saber lo que sucedió, ni se sabía cómo se hizo. Públicamente, Malkuth siguió firme en su declaración que Kimlasca es la responsable de la destrucción de Hob, pero internamente, al final la culpa cayo en los hombros de su padre, el cual decidió morir para expiar sus pecados de no poder proteger la ciudad que estaba a su cuidado.

Al menos con la muerte de su padre se decidió que la familia Gardios había pagado su culpa y no se buscaría más recompensa por su error, pero se les asigno que debían responsabilizarse de mantener la paz, la fortuna estaría partida entre los dos hijos, su hermana Marybelle Ladan Gardios, debe casarse con el emperador antes de finalizar el año ND2018, según dicta la partitura de Yulia. Y el segundo hijo, Gailardia Galan Gardios, debe casarse con el segundo heredero de Kimlasca, ¡El mismo año! ¿Cómo es eso justo? Su hermana tendrá treinta, pero él apenas tendrá 21 años, ¡Su prometido ni siquiera tendrá 20 años!

Aunque, hubiera sido difícil casarse antes con todas las muertes de la familia imperial, después de la muerte de Karl V, emperador de Malkuth, el trono de Malkuth paso por una guerra silenciosa de sucesión entre los varios hijos de las concubinas del emperador, fue una guerra sangrienta que termino hace poco con la subida de Peony Upala Malkuth IX al trono, pero según Mary, él está enamorado de otra chica con quien mantiene comunicación y no está interesado en casarse, ni en tener una relación con ella sin importar lo que diga el escrito.

Gran par el que hacemos, Mary siendo rechazada por su prometido, y yo comprometido con un niño del reino que nos ve como enemigos.

“Deja de poner esa cara” Le regaña su hermana “Es necesario para limpiar los pecados de nuestra familia, además, he escuchado que tu prometido es muy lindo”

“Es un niño, no importa que tan lindo sea, sigue siendo varón, ¿Cómo se supone que seguirá el nombre de nuestra familia?”

“Para eso hay sustitutos” Le recuerda su hermana “Esto es importante Guy, sé qué piensas que es inútil por que el matrimonio de nuestros padres no impidió lo que sucedió en Hob, pero… esto es diferente, no son dos simples nobles, y recuerda que nuestra madre se casó por amor sin consentimiento de sus padres, el príncipe es el hermano gemelo de la futura Reina, si te casas con él, tendrás el título de Duque. Y según el escrito mi papel como emperatriz también jugará un papel importante para la paz, tenemos que trabajar para que no se repita lo que sucedió a nuestra gente”

“El emperador ni siquiera está interesado en ti” Guy se arrepintió en cuanto dijo eso, él sabía cuanto a afectado eso a su hermana, no importa cuánto ella trate de ocultarlo.

Guy todavía recordaba con temor cuando tenía siete años y dijo que solo se casaría con una chica y no tenía ningún interés en conocer al príncipe de Kimlasca, su hermana estaba realmente enojada. “No permitiré que desprecies a alguien por algo que no tiene ningún control, no sé cómo es el Príncipe, pero todo ser humano merece mejor que ser despreciado por la persona con la que se va a casar”

Guy entendió que su actitud no era diferente de Peony, que no dudaba en señalar cuanto descontento le producía su compromiso, que no podía ver cuanto lastimaba a su hermana, él se prometió que no sería igual, no haría que nadie se sintiera indeseado por algo que no tiene control.

Su hermana se indigna ante el comentario “Si, bien, no me importa, debe haber una razón por la que nos casamos hasta en el ND 2018, aún faltan 9 años para eso” No es como si ella no comparte los mismos sentimientos con Peony, total molestia y antipatía, no hay amor perdido entre ellos, además, duele un poco como la mira con un completo desinterés como si ella no tuviera relevancia, ella sabe por qué lo hace, sabe que está enamorado de una persona que no le permitirán casar, y se ha prometido a si mismo nunca tener concubinas como lo hizo su padre, y aunque ella no lo ama, cualquier mujer se siente mal de ser rechazada, pero ella conoce su deber como miembro de la casa Gardios. 

Eso no le evita pensar que sería más fácil si Kimlasca siguiera la regla patriarcal sobre la herencia como Malkuth, su hermana lo mira frustrada, adivinando sus pensamientos “La princesa Natalia está comprometido con el hijo del Duque Fabre, y dudo que Kimlasca permita que un noble de Malkuth se case con la princesa heredera”

Porque la princesa nació primero, a diferencia de Malkuth, en Kimlasca las mujeres pueden heredar y la herencia es por orden de nacimiento.

Su hermana sonríe y levanta su mano para despeina su cabello “Estarás bien, incluso pueden ser buenos amigos”

Él también lo esperaba.

Por qué no importa que tan en contra esta de esto, no quería lastimar a nadie como el emperador lastimó a su hermana.

El barco zarpo más temprano de lo deseado, y su hermana le da un ultimo abrazo “Iré a visitarte en unos meses cuando estés instalado, madre planea regresar lo mas pronto posible, pero Pere y algunas de las chicas estarán contigo, no olvides ser respetuoso”

“Como si ellas me permitieran no serlo” Ser educado y encantador parecía ser el lema de las chicas. “Un Gardios debe encantar con la espada y con la palabra” Le habían dicho muchas veces mientras crecía.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, no pudo evitar quedar encantado por la ciudad de Baticul, llamada también la capital de la luz, y se adiaba a si mismo por ello, una parte de él no quería encariñarse con este país, aunque era el país de su madre.

Guy hizo su camino al puerto, Baticul y Grand Chokmah eran las ciudades con los puertos más grandes en existencia, cientos de barcos entran y salen cada día, Guy mira a los niños corriendo de un lugar a otro, y aunque todo era nuevo, no parecía muy diferente a Malkuth.

Los puertos siempre le traen recuerdos de Hob, no recuerda mucho de su ciudad natal, pero recuerda el pequeño lugar de comercio en el puerto, era una ciudad concurrida llena de una gran variedad de personas.

Su madre lo guía al elevador que los lleva al segundo nivel, no podían simplemente ir directo al palacio, se requeriría al menos una semana para la audiencia de presentación, mientras tanto tendrán que quedarse en la casa de su madre.

Guy nunca había visto elevadores, y se preguntó como funcionaban, Kimlasca tiene un interés mayor en la fono tecnología que Malkuth y tiene las dos principales ciudades encargadas de su desarrollo, no importa si los mejores científicos se graduaron en la academia de Malkuth, así que espera aprender más al respecto. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eugenie Cecille se sentía incomoda de volver a Baticul, sobre todo a la casa de su familia, la cual estuvo al borde de perder su estatus de noble por casarse con un conde de Malkuth, la única razón por la que se permitió su compromiso era por el tratado de paz que ayudo a firmar.

En cuanto ella puso los ojos en el que sería su esposo, ambos sabían que el otro era la persona quien salía en su partitura, no importa si eran enemigos, ellos escogieron amarse, así que su matrimonio se usó como símbolo de paz entre los dos reinos. Ella debió saber que no podía durar.

Su familia volvió a estar a punto de perder su estado de noble cuando ella rechazo apoyar a Kimlasca sobre su esposo y familia, lo único que evito eso fue que su hijo sería el futuro esposo del segundo heredero al trono, y se vería mal que tenga una familia en deshonra.

Demás está decir que ella tuvo una gran recepción al regresar a su antiguo hogar.

Ella se recordó que pronto podría volver a Malkuth con su hija, aunque le dolía dejar a su hijo solo en este lugar, ella sabía que era mejor para él, al menos Gailardia sería bien recibido por sus abuelos.

Jozette fue quien los recibió en el puerto, su dulce y amable sobrina, heredera de la familia, verla le dio una punzada de pesar, la pobre chica lleva el peso de las expectativas de la familia para dar honor a su casa, ella está haciendo gran progreso en los rangos militares.

La casa Cecille es de nobleza menor, no tiene suficiente prestigio para vivir en la zona alta de Kimlasca, pero aun así el segundo nivel tiene una gran vista y la casa era hermosa.

Jozette les da un recorrido por el lugar para ventaja de su hijo, el lugar no había cambiado desde que ella vivió ahí “Y estas son sus habitaciones, por favor, pónganse cómodos”

Esta era su antigua habitación, estaba igual que cuando se fue “Muchas gracias Jozette, has sido muy amable” La habitación de su hijo era la que antes era de Jozette, ella debe tener ahora la habitación principal. “Lamento los inconvenientes que te causamos”

“No ha sido ninguna molestia tía, estoy feliz de tenerlos”

“Tú debes ser la única que piense eso” 

“…”

“Está bien, sé que queme muchos puentes con mis padres y los tuyos, pero a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no me arrepiento de mi decisión”

Su sobrina no dice nada más, y las deja para que se instalen.

“¿Qué te parece Gailardia? Sé que no es como nuestra mansión en Gran Chokmah” 

“Está bien” Responde sin mucho ánimo “Solo tardare un poco de tiempo en acostumbrarme”

“No te preocupes por acostumbrarte, solo estaremos aquí unos días, encontraremos una casa en otro lugar, aunque no creo encontrar algo que se acerque a la mansión, el dinero no es un problema, pero los nobles prefieren vender sus hijos antes que sus bienes, la ubicación de tu casa habla mucho del estatus en Baticul” no era diferente que Gran Chokmah, pero aquí, mientras mas cerca estas del palacio, el prestigio es mayor, por eso ningún noble vendería una casa en la zona alta, ya será difícil encontrar un lugar en el segundo nivel.

“Preferiría vivir en Sheridan y saltarme la política” Reclama su hijo, pero acepta su prisa por buscar un nuevo lugar sin hacerle preguntas, aunque no le dijo nada, él sabe cuánto ella odia estar en el hogar de sus padres 

“Hoy tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, la reina desea que me reúna de inmediato con ella”

“¿La reina? ¿Por qué solo contigo?” Es raro que la reina solicite reuniones privadas, sobre todo con su salud tan delicada.

“No sé, me imagino que desea una platica de madre a madre, si deseas, puedes pasear y conocer la ciudad, te daré un tour mañana”

“Está bien, deseo conocer el puerto y mercado, y quizás el coliseo” La madre sonríe al escuchar la última parte, definitivamente el coliseo era la mejor atracción de Baticul.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Natalia entendía la curiosidad de su hermano, ella también deseo conocer al prometido de su hermano, así que ella decidió seguirlo para ver que tipo de persona era, Luke, siendo el prometido caballeroso que era, insistió en ir con ella, sobre todo por que ella no planeo llevar ninguna escolta.

Los caballeros son buenos, pero definitivamente no son sutiles.

“¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?” Se queja el pelirrojo, mientras seguían al rubio. “¿No puedes esperar a la presentación oficial”

“Solo quiero conocerlo en un ambiente natural” Reclama la chica “No voy a dejar que mi hermano se case con un idiota o algo peor”

Luke murmura algo sobre que no estaba en su poder decidir, pero Natalia no esta escuchando, ella se esconde detrás de unas cajas colocadas en la orilla de la plataforma, el puerto de Baticul estaba tan movido y ruidoso como siempre, pero la vista hacia el océano siempre le hace recordar su promesa, ese instante tan romántico.

En su distracción, no noto cuando su blanco desapareció de su vista.

Ella sale de su escondite, confundida de donde pudo ir

“¿Están buscando algo?” Pregunta una voz a su espalda, ella se sorprende y da un paso hacia atrás, empujando a Luke, ella logra recuperar el equilibrio, pero Luke estaba demasiado cerca del borde, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndolo caer al agua.

Natalia queda paralizada sin saber que hacer, ella no podía nadar, y sabia que Luke tampoco podía, mira impotente como en chico trata de mantenerse a flote, afortunadamente logro agarrarse de una de las bases del puerto en lugar de ser arrastrado por la marea.

Gailardia landa de inmediato uno de los flotadores atado con la cuerda, Luke logro alcanzarlo, y el rubio procede a ayudar al otro niño a subir de nuevo en la plataforma.

Cuando Luke logro estar a salvo en la plataforma, Natalia suspira aliviada, para luego concentrarse en la condición del pelirrojo, sobre todo al notar lo empapado que estaba. 

“Luke, ¿Estas bien?” Pregunta Natalia, muy preocupada

“Estoy bien” contesta entre tosidos, pero poco a poco logro recuperar la respiración “No necesitamos tu ayuda” Le reprocha el pelirrojo a su salvador

“¡Luke!” Se queja la chica “Soy Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, y él es mi prometido Luke Fon Fabre, Permítame agradecerle por su ayuda” 

“Un placer conocerla, Princesa Natalia, mi nombre es Gailardia Gardios” Responde de manera formal, pero con una gracia y modales muy raros de ver, incluso entre la realeza “Creo que sería conveniente que el joven Fabre sea visto por un médico, no sé qué efecto pueda tener el agua que trago para su salud”

“Por favor, llámeme Natalia, creo que en el futuro interactuaremos bastante, así que me gustaría poder hablar de una manera más amistosa, ¿Si usted está de acuerdo?” ella apenas escucha su respuesta de aceptar su propuesta, su atención estaba principalmente en el pelirrojo, el cual estaba completamente, y si no se atendía pronto podría desarrollar un resfriado, además, no se sabe que bacterias estaban en el agua, los puertos no son conocidos por sus aguas limpias “él tiene razón, necesitas ver un médico de inmediato, la clínica queda cerca de aquí”

“No es necesario” Reclama el pelirrojo

“Pero Luke”

“Estoy bien” Reclama Luke, “Me vera el medico de la familia, no ocupo un hospital, te doy mi palabra que veré al medico de la familia, no deseo que te preocupes”

Natalia suspira ante su necedad, ella quería aprovechar la oportunidad para que conociera a su hermano, él pasa algunas horas de la semana en la clínica del nivel medio para mejorar sus técnicas de curación, sus instructores le han dicho que ella es muy talentosa en técnicas curativas, pero su hermano es un natural, ella no estar celosa, él es demasiado lindo y agradable para estarlo, sobre todo por que nunca presume de su habilidad en su cara.

“Bien, vamos a casas” Accede la chica.

Luke no parecía cómodo ante la idea de ir a la clínica, y Natalia podía entender por qué, Baticul no tenía un hospital apropiado para todos sus ciudadanos, algo que Natalia planeaba cambiar una vez que lograra convencer a su padre que le permita usar el presupuesto de los servicios públicos. Los nobles trataban los asuntos de salud igual que los de educación, ellos tenían sus doctores privados y cualquier enfermedad se mantenía en absoluta confidencialidad. Es prácticamente una humillación ir a una clínica, es como insinuar que no tienen dinero para contratar un doctor privado, para Natalia, todo eso era absurdo.

El hospital del nivel medio de la ciudad era apenas una pequeña clínica, pero era mucho mejor que el trato que recibe le nivel mas bajo de la ciudad.

Natalia decidió que el hospital será su primer proyecto. 

“Si me lo permiten, me gustaría acompañarlos hasta el ascensor” Solicita el conde “Me estarían haciendo un gran favor al permitirlos acompañarlos para conocer la ciudad”

“Por supuesto” Accede rápido la princesa, antes de darle oportunidad a su prometido para negarse. 

Ella aprovecha a iniciar una conversación, contándole algunas generalidades de la ciudad y puntos de referencia, el camino fue más corto de lo deseado, ella realmente deseo conocerlo mejor, pero podía ver que era un joven muy educado, encantador y apropiado, que sabia comportarse como un miembro adecuado de la nobleza, ¿Tal vez Alexander podría aprender algo de él? 

“Bien, ya estamos aquí, ya puedes irte” Señalo el pelirrojo con molestia, Natalia deseo regañarlo, pero no seria apropiado hacerlo en público, en lugar, se voltea a despedirse del noble.

“Nuevamente, muchas gracias por su ayuda” Agradece la niña, ligeramente sonrojada

“Es el placer de un caballero ayudar a damas tan encantadoras como usted” Le contesta el rubio brindándole una sonrisa encantadora, lo que hace que el sonrojo de la niña sea más oscuro.

Esto parece enfadar al pelirrojo que la acompañaba “Vámonos Natalia” toma a la niña tratando de alejarla 

“Pero… Bien” Luego voltea a ver a Guy “Fue un placer conocerlo Gailardia” Se despide la chica, para irse con el pelirrojo

Una vez que, en el ascensor, la chica voltea a ver al pelirrojo “¿Qué fue esa actitud? No fuiste muy amable”

“Él te estaba coqueteando” Se defiende el pelirrojo “El no era muy amable, no era apropiado”

“Él solo estaba siendo galante y caballeroso, además, no dudo en ayudarnos incluso antes de saber quiénes éramos, parece una buena persona”

“No necesitaba ayuda, además, es de Malkuth, ¿Quién sabe que este planeando? Quizás decide que prefiere ir por el título de rey”

La chica sonríe divertida ante ese comentario “Estas celoso” 

“No lo estoy” Dice indignado, pero ella solo lo abraza.

El ascensor se detiene en ese momento y ella se separa, nota que su prometido luce un tono sonrojado y apenado, no sabiendo como reaccionar, ella solo le sonríe de forma dulce “No te preocupes, se necesita mas que una sonrisa encantadora para que olvide nuestra promesa” luego ella deja a un pelirrojo completamente desconcertado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Que pareja encantadora, era todo lo que podía pensar Guy al verlos partir, la princesa de Kimlasca era agradable, pero no podía imaginarse a su prometido como rey, aunque quizás estaba siendo algo duro, solo es un niño de 8 años, había mucho espacio para el crecimiento.

Por un momento temió que el pelirrojo fuera el hermano de la princesa, la descripción de los niños reales era muy conocida. Luke Fon Fabre parecía un verdadero trabajo, sobre todo ese carácter espinoso, solo esperaba que su primo comparta más el carácter de su hermana que él de su primo.

La princesa realmente era encantadora, Guy le divirtió su reacción, él no lo diría, pero secretamente le gustaba hacer a la gente sonrojarse, sobre todo a las chicas lindas.

Y hablando de eso… bien, no es momento de pensar en esa carta.

Gai se dirige a la dirección que le habían instruido, pronto llega al dojo Miyagi, el lugar tenia varios jóvenes entrenando con muñecos, o encuentros de uno en uno.

“Ha, joven Gardios” Saluda el señor Miyagi “Pere me informo que vendría, buscas a la señora Naoko, ¿No es así? Creo que ella tardará una hora en llegar, ¿Deseas esperarla? ¿O quizás te gustaría entrenar con alguno de los estudiantes? Tienes el porte de alguien que es practicado en el camino de la espada”

“Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría practicar con alguien mientras espero, muchas gracias”

“Claro que no, siempre es bueno ver a los jóvenes interesado”

El primer oponente era un joven de su misma edad, aunque pronto fue obvio que Guy era muy superior a la mayoría de los jóvenes que estaba practicando, así que él señor Miyagi lo coloco con uno de los mejores, que, para su sorpresa, resulto ser un pelirrojo menor que él. 

El combate comienza, y Guy se coloca en una pose defensiva, esperando el ataque, su compañero no se hace esperar y ataca, Guy logra bloquear fácilmente el ataque, pero la segunda espada no se detiene y se dirige a su costado.

Logra evadirlo, para luego tomar una posición mas ofensiva, el niño realmente era muy bueno, pero tenia que admitir que estaba mas fascinado por sus movimientos, este estilo que escogió no es uno fácil, se requiere bastante equilibrio entre velocidad, fuerza y destreza, hay una gracia encantadora y casi hipnotizante en sus movimientos.

El duelo continuo hasta que el señor Miyagi da la señal de parar, ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero estaba satisfecho, hace tiempo que no tiene un combate con alguien de su edad que sea tan estimulante.

“Hey, eres muy bueno, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión, mi nombre es Gailardia Gardios, pero puedes llamarme Guy, ¿Cómo te llamas?” El chico le da una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos eran encantadoramente expresivos. 

“Alexander Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, pero puedes llamarme Alec, es un placer conocerte al fin, Guy”

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec no pretendía buscarlo, así que se sorprende cuando el señor Miyagi le indica quien será su oponente.

A pesar de todos estos años, lo reconoció de inmediato, Guy no había cambiado, su paso firme y seguro, su porte noble, superior a cualquier noble. Su sonrisa amable, con esa calma eterna que se convirtió en su roca estable en medio de todas las dificultades.

No había cambiado, pero no había reconocimiento en sus ojos, aparte de una curiosidad suave.

Se repite nuevamente que no puede seguir mirando atrás, no puede dar a este joven el peso de sus expectativas, no era justo para nadie, su Guy esta viviendo una vida feliz como conde de Malkuth, este no tiene su historia, sus experiencias compartidas.

Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo Guy, en su esencia, era la misma persona, y si no podían tener el mismo pasado, entonces solo podía crear nuevos recuerdos.

Se pregunto si así se sentía Natalia cada vez que lo miraba pensando que Asch estaba en algún lugar dentro de él, con el deseo de recuperarlo, pero sabiendo que no era posible… quizás debió ser mas comprensivo con su prima.

El duelo fue tan estimulante como esperaba, Guy era veloz, preciso y mortal, su velocidad era la base de su estilo, y Alec apenas podía seguirlo, ¡incluso a esta edad él realmente era muy bueno! Aunque su técnica parece mas refinada, tal vez tubo mejor entrenamiento en vista que esta vez no tiene que ocultar su estilo de combate.

Su abuela entro en cuanto terminaron de presentarse, Guy apenas reacciono cuando se presentó, pero Alec lo conocía bastante bien para notar su sorpresa.

“Conde Gardios” Saluda su abuela “Espero que no esperará por mucho tiempo, no lo esperaba hoy”

“No es un problema, la pase muy bien, lamento caer de sorpresa, pero el asunto que escribió me intrigo demasiado para dejarlo pasar”

“Por supuesto, entremos a mi despacho privado, espero que no le moleste que mi nieto y su sirvienta estén con nosotros”

“¿Su nieto?” Pregunta con duda.

“Alec” Dice ella con orgullo, colocando la mano en el hombro del pelirrojo “Mi nieto y esperanzadoramente mi legado a este mundo, lo he entrenado personalmente en el estilo de mi familia”

“Es muy bueno” Felicito el joven, había un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos que Alec apenas logro captar “No veo ningún problema”

El cuarto privado era el mismo visito hace 3 años, principalmente era un cuarto para beber te en una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, su abuela sirve el té y luego procede a sentarse.

“No me he presentado” Dice una chica de alrededor de 20 años, vestida de sirvienta “Soy Amarillys Renard, mi familia a servido a los Gardios por generaciones, también formo parte de las sirvientas que protegen la casa Gardios”

Alec saluda, viéndola con atención, ella fue una de las varias sirvientas que se sacrificaron junto a Mary en su realidad, con Lorelei, descubrió que esas sirvientas no eran mujeres ordinarias, eran también guerreras, pero sabían que, si luchaban contra las fuerzas de Kimlasca, entonces el resto de su gente moriría, así que sacrificaron sus vidas sin dar una lucha para permitir que la mayor parte de la gente inocente escapara.

Fueron ellos quienes regresaron para recuperar lo que podían de la mansión y educaron a Guy hasta que este insistió en su doceavo cumpleaños en ir a Kimlasca para ejecutar su venganza, Era gracias a ellos que su Guy tenia una gran red de contactos, ellos nunca olvidaron a quien servían sin importar que tan dispersos estaban por el mundo. La lealtad que inspiraban los Gardios era realmente aterrador.

“Nos intrigo su mensaje” Empieza el rubio “Sobre la renovación de la alianza con el clan de la Luna” Luego voltea a ver a Alec “Me dieron a entender que el ultimo líder murió y el clan se separó, estoy asumiendo que un nuevo líder ha sido nombrado”

“Si” Dice la anciana “No un líder todavía, pero mi nieto es oficialmente el heredero, piensa dar la prueba para tomar el liderazgo cuando cumpla 17 años”

“¿No es algo joven? Tengo entendido que solo hay dos resultados posibles, pasar o morir”

“Por desgracia, así es, pero tengo completa fe en él”

“Me parece bien” Dice Amarillys “Ahora, deseo repasar los términos de esta apuesta” dice ella, remarcando la palabra Apuesta.

La mujer frunce el ceño en el recordatorio “Si, mi nieto insistió en usar ese término” 

“Los términos son bastante claros, aunque nosotras hemos agregado algunas estipulaciones”

Los términos de Alec eran muy sencillos, a pesar de que no era correcto ya que esto involucraba a Kimlasca, insistió en enviarlo directamente a Guy como representante del clan de la Luna a su aliado, el conde Gardios.

“Los términos de la apuesta son simples” Dice Amarillys, sacando lo que parecía un contrato, escrito con lenguaje legal “Como primer punto, La boda entre los dos solo se llevara a cabo si Gailardia Gardios desarrolla un interés romántico, en el príncipe Alexander, caso contrario, el príncipe pierde la apuesta y todo compromiso entre los dos se cancela”

“Nos están dando toda la ventaja en esta decisión” Comenta Guy “¿No debería ser si los dos estamos de acuerdo?”

Es Alec quien contesta “Esta unión conviene más a Kimlasca y al clan de la Luna, pero no me casare con nadie que no siente nada por mi”

“¿Y te casarías con alguien que no sientes nada siempre que él otro esté interesado?” Preguntó intrigado

No me importa si eres tú, eso fue lo que pensó, pero no podía decir, él había amado a Tear, pero también había amado a Guy, Lorelei sabía eso mucho antes que él mismo aceptara ese hecho “Tengo la sensación que es mejor dejarte a ti la decisión” Contesto con simplicidad “Como debes de saber, nosotros tenemos un conocimiento muy profundo del escrito”

Culpar al escrito por su conocimiento era algo muy conveniente y no planeaba dejar de usarlo como escusa, además, el clan de la luna era muy devoto del escrito, no sería una respuesta extraña insinuar que sabía algo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a compartir.

Guy lo mira con esos profundos ojos azules, y Alec se preguntó si incluso ahora podía leer sus mentiras “Bien” Acepta Guy “Pasemos al siguiente punto”

“Bien” Amarillys vuelve a leer el pergamino “En caso que la boda se efectué, ambos lados unirán sus activos, eso incluye su gente, propiedades, el titulo de Duque, dominio de la ciudad de Sheridan y una mansión en Baticul, Como segundo punto, en caso de perder la apuesta, el dominio de Sheridan dependerán de la labor realizada por la familia Gardios, si logra la aceptación de la mayoría de los habitantes, y logra probar que su desempeño a mejorado la ciudad, entonces se le otorgara el título de conde de Kimlasca con todos los derechos y obligaciones correspondientes al título. Incluyendo el derecho al control de Sheridan y la propiedad en Baticul. Caso contrario se pedirá su regreso a Malkuth”

“Me parece justo” Agrega Guy “Aunque esa es decisión del rey, no veo como esto puede determinar que es válido para el futuro”

“Será válido” Afirma Alec “No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si cumples con las condiciones, Sheridan será tuya, pero tienes que convertirte a Kimlasca, no entregare Sheridan a Malkuth” 

“Esos son nuestros términos” Dice su abuela “Saben el honor de nuestro clan, no vamos a empezar a cambiar ahora”

“No tenemos ningún razón en dudarles” Dice Amarillys “Aceptaremos estos términos, pero también se agregaran algunas estipulaciones, a nosotros también nos conviene que este acuerdo llegue a su fin con la completa satisfacción de ambas partes, la influencia como duque puede ser un factor decisivo para evitar la guerra, y la ruptura del acuerdo original puede ser causa de la guerra, así que hemos decidido que una serie de parámetros para asegurar que ambas partes darán su máximo esfuerzo, primero, una de nosotras será asignada al príncipe como sirvienta personal en su rango de edad”

“No necesito de una espía personal”

“Ella jurará su lealtad solo al príncipe, incumplir con esa lealtad solo nos causará problemas, y ella lo sabrá” Se defiende la mujer “Pero ella ayudará a enseñar la cultura y las tradiciones de la casa Gardios”

“Si no se casan, entonces, ¿No estarías regalando sus secretos?” Pregunta su abuela

“Trabajaremos con el entendido de que va a funcionar” Reclama la chica “No hay lugar al fracaso para nosotras”

Eso sonaba muy exigente.

“Lo siguiente, exigimos un cortejo tradicional, aunque aceptamos eliminar la necesidad de chaperón” Por la mirada de Guy, podía adivinar que fue su idea, Guy siempre le pareció un romántico de corazón.

Se enumeraron después varios términos, pero esos eran los mas destacables, al final ambas partes firmaron el acuerdo, con su abuela y Amarillys como testigos.

Y pensar que sonaba tan simple cuando pensó en esta idea.

En un momento los otros se fueron y los dos quedaron solos, Alec se levanta, y se dirige a la salida cuando Guy lo detiene.

“Tu mentías, sobre tu razón de por qué darme a mí la decisión, ¿Por qué es eso?”

“¿Y como sabrías si mentía?” Se queja, pero puede sentir que su corazón se acelera al sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

Él le sonríe, sus ojos brillan con diversión “Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos” en este punto, sabia que era imposible ocultar su rubor “Supongo que no importa” el se levanta, pero en lugar de ir a la salida, se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla “A sido encantado conocerte” le susurra en casi en su oído, y su voz lo hizo estremecer.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se quedó solo.

Maldición, él sabia que Guy podía encantar a quien deseara, pero… Alec sabia cuando su actuación no tenía sinceridad.

Aparte de la diversión en sus interacciones, no había nada más.

Se alegro de darle a Guy la elección, porque no importa lo que a cambiado, Guy respetará completamente los términos de una apuesta, y no dudará en declarar el ganador de manera justa.

¿Lo mas triste? Alec nunca sabrá si ha ganado o perdido hasta el final del término estipulado. Guy paso años con una apuesta si debía cumplir o no su venganza, y Luke nunca lo había sospechado, nunca se entero de su profundidad hasta que Guy lo declaro ganador.

Y con todo lo que sucederá, no hay ninguna esperanza de ganar, Guy lo odiará, de eso no tenía duda.

Tal vez debería disfrutar de esto mientras dure.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gai regresa a la casa, para encontrar que su madre ya había regresado, ella levanta la vista al verlo “Bienvenido Gailardia, ¿Te divertiste?”

“Fue un paseo interesante” Acepta el joven, sin entrar a detalles “¿Algo en especial que deseó hablar la reina?”

“Si, ella me ofreció una casa como regalo de compromiso”

Guy no se sorprende de eso, el acuerdo ofrecía una mansión en Baticul “Es un gran regalo” Comenta sin delatar ninguna emoción en su voz.

“Si, sobre todo por que es la mansión de su familia” Eso sorprende a Guy, la familia de la reina fue una de las principales familias de Kimlasca, hasta que el ultimo heredero murió en Hob, desde entonces, la mansión a estado vacía, de hecho, queda casi al lado del palacio, al otro lado de la mansión Fabre “Eso es… muy generoso” Alcanza a decir “No creo que los nobles estén de acuerdo”

“No, pero es propiedad de ella, y te casaras con su hijo, ella dice que es lo correcto, me pregunto ¿que estará pensando esa mujer?” 

Su madre y su hijo son del clan de la Luna, no es ilógico pensar de donde viene ese legado, esa reunión fue bastante extraña, y Guy estaba seguro que le estaban ocultando algo de gran importancia.

No piensa mucho en eso, y mejor decide ir a su habitación, abre una de las cajas donde esta un alhajero de joyas.

Un cortejo tradicional tiene una gran cantidad de reglas que se pueden evadir, pero hay algunas que son ineludibles, tanto que incluso son usadas en todos los compromisos, es costumbre presentar un regalo el día de la presentación oficial, el regalo fue seleccionado por su madre y hermana, una exquisita estatua de cristal junto con varios conjuntos de tela. Hob, antes de su caída, se especializo en el comercio y en las artes, estatuas, telas, diseños arquitectónicos, incluso diseños de joyas y accesorios, los accesorios de Hob eran los mejores para ayuda en las artes de combate.

Ahora que lo conocía, de alguna manera no parece adecuado, un cortejo tradicional exigía un regalo con un toque más personal.

Fue suerte que se salvo tantas joyas como tenían, muchas de ellas fueron almacenadas en Grand Chokmah. 

El pendiente esmeralda le recordaba sus ojos, no mintió en esa parte, la mirada del príncipe era muy expresiva y vibrante, no pudo negar que era encantador.

La familia Gardios tiene una historia sobre apuestas que definen su vida, el hecho de insistir en usar ese termino representa un cierto conocimiento de su familia.

No entiende por que le ofreció una salida, y Guy no comentará al respecto, él dio su palabra que lo intentaría, si hay algo que le enseño su padre, es siempre honrar los términos de una apuesta y llevara eso hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deje el nombre como Guy, como diminutivo de Gailardia, al inicio iba a ser Gai, como Marybelle Ladan Gardios (Mary) Pero no me gusto mucho, y no me extrañaria que Guy utilizo el nombre que lo llamaba su hermana como nombre falso.  
> En el siguiente episodio, otro pequeño salto de tiempo, el secuestro, y la llegada de Asch y Luke.  
> Favor no olviden comentar.


	6. Asch y Luke Fon Fabre

La ceremonia de presentación fue tal como estaba previsto, y ambos fingieron que esta era la primera vez que se conocían.

El intercambio de regalos fue interesante, sobre todo cuando su madre hizo oficial la entrega de su hogar ancestral, la casa era un poco más pequeña que la mansión Fabre, pero era muy hermoso y en buen estado, a pesar del tiempo en desuso.

En unos días la casa ya estaba amueblada y se miraba distinguida, Guy le ofreció un viaje por el lugar, era extraño entrar cuando antes siempre había un guardia que bloqueaba el camino.

El lugar ya tenía hermosas flores, de hecho, eras las flores que recordaba al crecer en la mansión Fabre, Pere se encargó de la Jardinería, parece que era una pasión suya.

Ahí también conoció a otro miembro de la familia Renard.

Sara Renard fue la escogida para el honor de servir al príncipe Alexander, ella era una joven de 12 años y completamente motivada para cumplir su objetivo. Ella debe ser sirvienta, maestra, espía, guerrera, y cualquier cosa que el príncipe necesite.

De momento, Sara era la sirvienta personal del príncipe, en ese momento ella estaba arreglando la habitación, mientras el joven la mira con curiosidad, a pesar de ser joven era muy capaz, y pronto se ganó un lugar entre las sirvientas del palacio.

Incluso si tiene que traicionar algunos secretos de su antiguo señor.

“Entonces, ¿Por qué Guy decidió ir a la Academia en lugar de encontrar un tutor?” Pregunta el príncipe con curiosidad, él intento sacar la verdadera respuesta del joven Gailardia, pero Alec no creyó en su respuesta no importa que tan creíble la hizo parecer.

Momento como este la hacen alegrarse de ser cortada de las noticias, ya es difícil ocultar lo poco que sabe.

“La madre del joven intento encontrar a alguien, pero… no había nadie de confianza disponible, y se prefirió una educación estandarizada era mejor”

“Mejor que una saboteada, querrás decir” Dice el joven con molestia “Muchos culpan a su familia por el desastre de Hob, y Guy es de Malkuth, es lógico esta acción, solo… no esperé…” El joven suspira sin decir una palabra más, pero entiende el mensaje.

El apoyo que han recibido de la familia real fue inesperado, pero bienvenido. Aun así, hay un límite de lo que la familia real puede hacer, no ha sido fácil, pero nadie esperaba que lo fuera, la casa Gardios es fuerte, y todos estaban ansiosos para demostrarlo.

La academia podrá ser mucho mejor que la escuela pública, ya que está diseñada para gente de alto estatus social, pero no al nivel de nobles, la mayoría era hijos de mercaderes, de militares, o administradores de alto perfil, suficiente para ganarse un lugar en el nivel medio de Kimlasca.

“El joven se esperaba algo así, la casa brindada por su majestad ayudo mucho” De otro modo, hubiera sido imposible adquirir una así sin importar el estado de la fortuna de los Gardios.

Tocan la puerta para anunciar que la cena esta lista.

*.*.*.*.*.*

La cena era un asunto casi formal en la familia real, ellos podían saltarse los tiempos de comida, pero la reina insistía en cenas familiares formales, en ese momento solo estaban los 4 miembros de la familia cuando Alec anuncio “Deseo asistir a la academia”

Si, no fue muy bien recibida esa idea. Su padre empezó a hablar de la tradición, de cómo daría una mala imagen con la gente. Que no era adecuado.

“¿Por qué no?” Pregunta el chico “¿Estas diciendo que la calidad de educación es tan inadecuada? Entonces, ¿No deberíamos hacer al respecto?” Alec sabe que la principal razón era que los nobles no querían ser demostrados menos capaces que los que ven como inferiores.

Ante ese alegato, pronto Natalia estaba de su lado, “Alec tiene razón, si nuestro sistema educativo tiene algún problema, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, es nuestra responsabilidad como miembros de la familia real asegurar la adecuada educación de nuestra gente” 

“Pienso que es una buena idea” Comenta su madre “investigare el plan de estudios, es más, creo que es tiempo de unas reformas para la academia de Baticul, yo me encargare personalmente que cumpla con los estándares adecuados de educación para un miembro de la realeza” 

Al ver que tenia a toda su familia en su contra, acepto permitirlo, pero Natalia debía continuar con su educación tradicional.

Natalia no tenia ningún problema, ellos estaban desbalanceados en conocimiento y con frecuencia tenían lecciones separadas.

Su madre cumplió con lo que ofreció con un gran vigor, la academia suspendió sus clases por tres semanas para las remodelaciones, se agregaron varias clases extracurriculares, consiguió algunas donaciones de otros nobles, incluso logro que tía Susanna ayudara en la planificación de algunas lecciones, ella estaba algo emocionada al respecto.

Se contrataron varios maestros que Alec estaba seguro eran del clan, pero no lo iba a mencionar, el estaba mas ocupado estudiando para los exámenes de nivelación, sabia que podía entrar en su año sin problemas, pero quería estar en el mismo año que Guy.

Y no, no era solo para estar cerca de Guy, aunque era un bono. No, la escuela es algo que suena interesante y terrible en el mismo nivel, hay tantas cosas y actividades nuevas que intentar, realmente, si va a ir, le gustaría poder disfrutarlo todo al máximo, eso incluye un buen año de graduación.

La educación estandarizada en Kimlasca (bueno, en realidad en todo el planeta), consta de 12 años, pero la mayoría solo estudian los básicos que consta de 9 años de escuela primaria, y 3 años de escuela secundaria son una especialización.

La primaria es obligatoria, y la educación es gratuita, pero la secundaria no lo es. La gran mayoría de la gente son mercaderes, granjeros o artesanos, así que la mayoría se especializan en el comercio de su familia, o se unen como soldados, aunque algunos prefieren unirse a algún gremio, estos son más comunes en Chesedonia. 

Realmente no importa el desempeño en la escuela, ya que el resultado de los exámenes estatales es lo que tiene el verdadero valor. Eso es lo que sucede cuando la casi todos los nobles usan tutor privado.

Por lo general, pasar los exámenes es suficiente para hacer una carrera en la parte administrativa o en el gobierno, si se desea algo más avanzado, como ingeniería o medicina, se recomienda ir a Sheridan y Belkend para continuar los estudios en los programas que manejan esas dos ciudades.

La edad obligatoria para iniciar es entre 7 y 8 años, los que terminan sus estudios de acuerdo al plan se gradúan entre los 19 y 20 años.

Según su edad, su graduación seria a finales del ND 2018, Alec no tiene ninguna intención de pensar en estudios en ese año, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Graduarse con Guy en ND2016 suena mucho mejor, y le da tiempo para prepararse para los eventos del ND2018.

Como Luke, era un verdadero ignorante, él puede ahora aceptar ese hecho, no todo fue su culpa, pero eso no quita que sea verdad, así que es irónico que Hispaniense antiguo era su mejor tema, paso mucho tiempo con Lorelei aprendiéndolo solo para cambiar algunos pedazos en la partitura.

Su segundo mejor tema era geografía, gracias a todos sus viajes en su antigua vida. También era bastante bueno en historia, a Lorelei le gustaba compartir muchas anécdotas interesantes de lo que ha pasado.

Las ciencias, Matemáticas y las enseñanzas de la orden de Lorelei eran sus peores temas.

Las primeras dos se entiende con facilidad, la última… nunca entendió muchos de los preceptos que enseña la orden, y lo que le enseño Lorelei prácticamente contradice lo poco que entiende.

Entre los pocos puntos que concuerdan es que Yulia si sabía de la traición de Francis Daath, y como los hechos tenían que darse de esa manera para poder llegar a este día, él tenia que darse cuenta de la verdad y expiar sus pecados.

Yulia habría podido detenerlo, pero entonces los hechos hubieran cambiado, y con la destrucción del mundo pendiendo de sus decisiones, Alec podía entenderla.

¿Acaso no esta haciendo lo mismo? Asch será secuestrado en menos de un año, sabe que eso causará dolor a la familia, a Asch, lo está condenando a casi un año de tortura, todo para evitar miles de trayectorias de destrucción que Lorelei le mostro.

El no envidio a Yulia, tal vez Luke, joven, esperanzado, tan lleno de ilusiones, pueda hallar un mejor camino, por que Alec esta demasiado asustado de intentarlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, que era estar en el año de Guy.

“No puedo cree que hiciste todo esto para estar en mi año” Dice Guy ambos caminaban juntos, 

Alec solo sonríe con orgullo, no tiene idea de cómo será ir a la escuela, pero debe ser mejor que tutores.

“No fue tan difícil como piensas, mi madre se emocionó demasiado con este proyecto” Claro, su madre también planeaba usar esto para meter a Luke en la escuela, eso evitará que la historia se repita y espanté a sus tutores.

“Miren, es Guy” Señala un grupo de chicas al verlo entrar “¡Hey Guy! ¿No quieres divertirte con nosotras?” 

Alec lo mira perplejo “Solo han pasado unos días y ya eres popular, ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?” 

El solo le da una sonrisa encantadora “No sé de qué hablas, solo están siendo amistosas, ¿No es así chicas?”

Las chicas solo sonríen de forma tímida antes de dar un salido de despedida. Alec solo suspira resignado, pero no puede evitar sonreír, sin importar lo que suceda, Guy siempre será popular con las chicas siempre. 

*..*.*.*.*.*

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por tanto, no tuvo que actuar sorprendido cuando se entero del secuestro de Asch.

Nunca supo los específicos del secuestro, fue una sorpresa descubrir que ocurrió en medio de la noche, nadie sospecho nada hasta la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera había signos de lucha.

Se pregunta cómo lo lograron, ¿Había alguien en el interior? ¿O Asch fue engañado por su maestro? Cualquiera de las opciones era posible.

Natalia estaba desesperada de preocupación, su tía enferma, su madre paso gran parte del tiempo con ella.

Y la culpa inundaba su interior.

Sabía que tenía que ser así, se dijo que era la única forma, pero… ¿Realmente era la única alternativa? ¿O solo estaba encadenado a una ruta como los demás estaban encadenados a la partitura? La única diferencia entre los dos era que al menos Alec sabía que su trayectoria podía salvar el mundo mientras que la trayectoria de Yulia solo lleva a la destrucción.

El maestro Van también pensó que su trayectoria era la mejor, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

¿Eran realmente diferentes?

Deseo pensar que sí, pero al ver a Natalia, al ver a su tía, a si familia.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, entreno con gran intensidad, entreno hasta que los músculos gritaban de dolor, o alguien lo obligaban a parar, generalmente era Guy, su amigo sabía que había más en esto que simple preocupación, siempre parecía saber, pero lo único que hizo fue distraerlo en otras actividades.

Luke llegará, le dolió permitir que Van secuestrara a Asch… pero este momento era un punto de inflexión importante para seguir la ruta original, necesitaba esa trayectoria para poder asegurar la continuidad de su mundo.

Aunque tuvo que condenar a Asch para lograrlo.

Eso era lo que continuaba diciéndose a si mismo.

No ayuda que el tiempo corre y aun sin noticias, ya ha pasado más de medio año, Alec sabía que existieron varios experimentos de replicación fallidos, hasta que llegó el momento que Lorelei intervino y permitió que la réplica de Luke naciera, esta vez, trataría que este Luke no cometiera los errores que cometió, el seria quien obtendría la amistar de Ion, el respeto de Jade, Alec ya estaba resignado a ese hecho, no había otra manera, porque él mismo, ya había perdido la capacidad de hacer verdaderas conexiones con las personas

El hecho que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Asch y al maestro Van eran prueba de eso. Lorelei le mostro todas las posibles trayectorias de destrucción, suficiente para hacerlo dudar salirse del camino.

“Debes empezar a formar un grupo” Le recordó su abuela “La prueba no es solo algo individual, también probará la capacidad de líder midiendo aquellos que te acompañan, en los lazos que puedes forjar”

El asiente, pero no ha pensado mucho al respecto “Aún faltan 5 años”

“Y los verdaderos lazos de equipo no se forman en unos meses, se requieren muchas batallas para formarlos, y debes ganarte su lealtad, no es algo que puedas dejar a último minuto”

Alec no estaba seguro al respecto, considera que su grupo tenía una relación bastante cercana y a excepción de Guy y Natalia, solo se conocieron por menos de un año.

Aunque las circunstancias no eran exactamente ideales, y ese viaje fue lleno de autodescubrimientos.

“Al menos te dará algo que hacer” Insiste su abuela “Antes que te lesiones, solo tienes 12 años, tu cuerpo ya está bastante tenso como es” 

El suspira y decide caminar un poco por la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que no ha pensado en eso, no ha querido hacerlo, trabajar con otro grupo era como aceptar la separación del anterior.

Aunque, no era como si el otro iba a durar de todos modos, Anise y Tear en Daath, Jade y Guy en Malkuth, Natalia siempre ocupada en sus labores de princesa, ¿Qué le quedaba a Luke? Él había prometido volver, pero ¿Qué le esperaba al regresar?

Nunca había pensado en el futuro, al inicio, o lo que involucraba, primero, solo deseaba salir, cumplir 20 años y poder ver el mundo, quizás imaginando grandes aventuras como en las historias.

Bien, tuvo su gran aventura, pero ahora podía ver que escuchar la historia y ser parte de ella es muy diferente, en las historias, esperas que el héroe gane, esperas con ansiedad sus hazañas cuando derrota la adversidad, ninguna historia puede plasmar la inseguridad del personaje, el miedo a fracasar cuando todo lo que amas está en línea, el peso de esas vidas por tus errores.

Ser un héroe, que idea más sobrevalorada, que concepto tan estúpido a seguir.

Después de Akzeriuth, lo único que podía pensar era en compensar sus errores, no tenía idea que hubiera hecho si Tear lo hubiera abandonado, despertar solo en ciudad de Yulia, quizás hubiera ido a San Binah por su cuenta para advertirles, o quizás se hubiera ocultado en el pueblo más recóndito que pueda encontrar. Y después de la Torre de Rem, simplemente ya no tenía un futuro más que su presente.

Lorelei le dio un gran regalo, y realmente desea abrazarlo.

Debe seguir adelante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Casi un año después de llegar a Baticul, y su relación con Asch no había mejorado, no ayudo que en Guy lo nombrara el mismo apodo de Alec, Guy no sabía por qué Alec lo llamaba Asch, pero el pelirrojo no llamaba a su primo con otro nombre, y Guy no tubo problema en seguir la corriente.

Tampoco ayudo que varias veces coqueteaba con Natalia, pero, no podía evitarlo, la princesa tenía un sonrojo muy encantador.

Asch era una persona difícil de llevarse bien, era una buena persona, pero demasiado arrogante y celoso, aun así, incluso si fueran enemigos, Guy nunca hubiera deseado que lo secuestraran, sobre todo con lo enferma que estaba su madre y Natalia, la princesa lloro desconsolada cuando se enteró.

“Él estará bien” Le anima Alec, su tono era bastante seguro, y Guy se preguntaba de donde nació esa seguridad.

“Pero… ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Si lo lastiman? ¿Qué pasa si nunca regresa?” Pregunta la princesa entre lágrimas.

“Asch es fuerte” Contesta el niño con seguridad “Estoy seguro que peleará para volver, el volverá, aunque le tome algo de tiempo”

No va a negar que esa seguridad lo inquietaba, cuando Asch desapareció, de inmediato se señaló el dedo a Malkuth como culpable, y algunos señalaron a Guy y a su madre como posibles culpables, fue una situación tensa, y no sabe si el asunto hubiera pasado a mas incluso si no había ninguna evidencia, si no por la intervención de la reina que se encargó de silenciar todos los rumores

Ahora solo puede intentar animar a Natalia y a la duquesa, ninguno de los dos merecía esta pena.

Pasaron meses antes que los caballeros encontraran a Luke en el Castillo de Coral, la antigua casa de vacaciones de la familia Fabre, debió ser como una bofetada y un insulto para el duque, además, el joven parecía haber perdido todos los recuerdos de lo que sucedió, convirtiéndolo en prácticamente un bebe.

Alec prácticamente saltaba cuando lo vio, El ignora los esfuerzos de Natalia, tratando de hacer que recuerde, simplemente se acerca al niño y lo toma en sus brazos “Bienvenido a casa, Luke”

*.*.*.*.*

Natalia siempre ha sabido que su hermano era extraño, y por un tiempo se resintió con él por tener el apoyo evidente de su madre, pero estaba bien, ella era la preferida de su padre, así que trata de no quejarse.

Algo extraño y molesto de su hermano era esa necedad de no llamar a su (primo, mejor amigo y prometido todo en uno) por su nombre, así que fue un choque cuando lo llamo Luke, bueno, quizás este secuestro cambio su perspectiva de alguna manera, Natalia no pensó mucho al respecto, ella está más preocupada por hacer que Luke la recuerde.

En este momento, su hermano y Guy están intentando hacer que Luke vuelva a aprender a caminar, Guy es mucho más efectivo al respecto, el rubio es muy paciente y agradable, y anima suavemente a Luke.

“Es extraño, el trauma no debió borrar toda la memoria muscular” Escucha comentar a Guy “Parece un bebe”

“Es un bebe” contesta Alec “Pero aprenderá rápido”

Ella intenta de varias formas, pero ninguna es efectiva, su último intento es hace la corona de flores, pero su hermano se la quita antes de terminarla y separa la corona ante la mirada indignada de Natalia.

“Alec, eso fue grosero” Le regaña Guy, quien de alguna manera parecía ser la única persona que su hermano realmente escuchaba “No puedes simplemente deshacer el trabajo de los demás”

“Lo siento” Se disculpa con pesar, pero esto hace poco para apaciguar la molestia de Natalia “No quiero que lastimes a Asch”

“¿De que estas hablando?” Pregunta, confundida y molesta “¿Cómo puedo molestar a Luke? Solo deseo hacerlo recordar”

Él la mira, como no sabiendo que decir “Luke no es Asch, Luke no puede recordar ninguna memoria de Asch”

Natalia estaba más confundida con esta declaración, y por la mirada, Guy tampoco entendía, Alec parecía pensar que Luke y Asch eran dos personas diferentes, la voz urgida de una sirvienta la distrae de lo que iba a decir.

“Maestro Luke, tenga cuidado cuando corra” Pero fue inútil, Luke se calló y empezó a llorar

Su tía corre a consolarlo “Cielos, Luke, ¿Te lastimaste?” Pregunta ella con ternura, y el niño corre a abrazarla mientras sigue llorando.

Para Natalia era extraño verlo, incluso de niños, Luke nunca llora y siempre trata de mantener oculta sus emociones, verlo así, tan abierto, se siente extraño e inadecuado, ella desea que Luke recuerde, ella desea que recuerde su promesa.

“Parece que solo su cuerpo es grande y el resto de él es un bebe”” Comenta el Duque, la molestia y la confusión es algo evidente en su voz, él debe sentirse igual que ella, sin saber qué hacer con este Luke 

“¿No está bien así querido?” Pregunta su tía, con encanto en su voz “Luke ha vuelto sano y salvo” ella parece simplemente feliz que su hijo regresara, pero Natalia no puede simplemente aceptar ese resultado, desea que su Luke regrese.

“Luke” Se para Natalia, caminando lentamente hacia Luke “Los niños no deberían llorar tanto”

“Asch” Escucha llamar a su hermano.

“Es Luke” Lo corrige Natalia automáticamente, igual que lo ha hecho por años “Creí que habías entendido, Alec” Ella se voltea, pero para sorpresa de todos, su hermano estaba abrazando a otro chico idéntico a Luke “¿Luke?” El niño parecía incomodo ante la mirada de todos, agarraba fuertemente una espada y parecía querer separarse del agarre de su hermano, pero él no lo permitiría

“Natalia, Asch volvió, ya vez, te dije que volvería” Declara Alec “bienvenido a casa, Asch”

*.*.*.*.*

Estaba en casa

Después de largos infortunios, por fin estaba en casa.

No importa que los guardias no lo dejaran pasar, él casi podía entender, con la ropa destrozaba y sucia, no podía ser reconocible, aun así, estaba seguro que alguien de la casa lo reconocería, solo tenía que entrar, así que salto él muro que sabía, tenía la menor vigilancia y llegaba justo en el jardín detrás de la mansión.

Todos deben estar preocupados, él se había ido demasiado tiempo, solo esperaba que su madre no se enfermara, ella era demasiado delicada de salud, él casi podía imaginar su alegría al verlo, pronto estaría en casa, pronto podría abrazar a su madre y a Natalia, incluso su padre puede mostrar algún signo de alegría cuando lo vea, él había soñado muchas veces en su viaje su reencuentro, era lo que le impedía rendirse cuando estaba siendo atacado por los monstruos.

La escena que vio, era una que no esperaba, ahí estaba su familia, todos sonreían, incluso su padre parecía relajado, tal como lo imaginaba, pero no era por él, si no por un niño idéntico a él, y se preguntaba si esto en realidad era una pesadilla, una ilusión provocada por Van.

No podía moverse, era como si el mundo se congelara, incluso sus pensamientos parecían detenerse.

Ellos no te necesitan.

Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Luke, ellos lo habían remplazado, tal como dijo el maestro Van, lo remplazaron.

En todo su viaje, lo único que estaba en su mente era que tenía que regresar, su familia lo necesitaba, Natalia lo esperaba.

Ellos no te necesitan.

Él era remplazable, paso horas entrenando, estudiando, haciendo lo posible para cumplir con los altos estándares de su padre, y al final, realmente eso no importa, él era remplazable por un bebe llorón que no podía ni caminar, ¿Dónde estaba la justicia?”.

Ellos no te necesitan.

Y ahí estaba Natalia, con esa mirada tan hermosa y severa que iluminaba la habitación, ella debería reconocerlo, pero ella ni siquiera lo ve, ella solo ve a su remplazo, y eso destroza su corazón.

Ella no puede notar la diferencia.

Ese pensamiento casi lo hace reír en histeria, de no ser porque estaba paralizado, simplemente no podía moverse o comprender como ya no parecía tener lugar en su propia familia, sintió el deseo de llorar, pero no parecía capaz de generar lágrimas.

Él ya no tenía un lugar aquí, Él podía desaparecer completamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie lo necesitaba, no había lugar en el mundo para dos Luke fon Fabre. 

“Asch” Saluda la voz de Alec, con ese apodo que tanto lo molestaba, “¿Hasta eso le va a quitar este remplazo?” Pensó con amargura y el pelirrojo ya se preparaba para otra decepción, fue una sorpresa cuando sintió el suave agarre en su brazo, y esos ojos esmeraldas lo miran directamente a los ojos, y mirándolo con reconocimiento.

“Natalia, Asch volvió, ya vez, te dije que volvería” Declara Alec “bienvenido a casa, Asch”

La sonrisa de Alec era brillante, como un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad, y quizás, solo quizás, no odie tanto ese nombre después de todo.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Pregunta el Duque con molestia 

"L-Luke?" llamó su madre “¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Realmente eres tú?”

"¡Por Lorelei!” Escucho decir a una sirvienta “¡Son idénticos!"

Los sentimientos de Luke eran un caos, sentía un fuerte deseo de huir, o de abrazar a su madre, a pesar del sentimiento de traición que tenía hace unos momentos, a pesar que fue tan fácilmente remplazado, una parte de él nunca dejaría de ansiar a su madre, ella debió sentir su deseo por que su madre lo estrecho en sus brazos.

Él podía sentir el calor de su madre y por un instante ninguna de sus dudas importaba, ahora estaba en casa, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente después de días de luchas constantes y manteniendo su cuerpo con pura adrenalina y determinación, finalmente se siente en casa.

*.*.*.*.*

Esta no era la manera en que espero pasar la tarde, ese era el pensamiento de Guy al ver lo que sucedía.

Asch tardo unas horas en recobrar el conocimiento, su padre mando a traer a los médicos de confianza, los cuales confirmaron que realmente era Luke, también que estaba sufriendo de agotamiento y deshidratación, pero estaría bien con unos días de descanso.

La reina también se presentó, pero él rey no pudo hacerlo, Natalia insistió en quedarse con Asch, al igual que la Duquesa, Alec insistió en quedarse con el otro niño al que él llama Luke, el cual se comprobó que también era el hijo del duque, de hecho, tenía exactamente el mismo material genético de Asch.

Al final, Guy tubo que jugar con Luke hasta que este quedo agotado y decidió dormir en los brazos de Alec, el otro tenía una mirada suave y encariñada mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del niño sin memorias, y por un instante Guy pensó que se vería bien como padre.

El duque paso un rato interrogando a Asch, después de contar lo que sucedió, y como procedió a escapar, pero Asch no pudo identificar a los secuestradores, ni tampoco sabía cuál fue el propósito por el que hicieron esto, así que lo único que pudo hacer el duque es enviar a los caballeros para investigar en el laboratorio oculto en el castillo, aunque todos dudan que encuentren algo.

Al menos ya sabían lo que era el otro niño, una réplica, Guy había escuchado que Malkuth estaba desarrollando ese tipo de tecnología, pero fue prohibida y no tenía mucha idea de que se trataba, parece que alguien decidió retomar ese conocimiento, pero no podía imaginar cual era el motivo, quizás solo fue un experimento para ver si podían, pero, ¿Si alguien refinaba el proceso al punto que pudieran cambiar los nobles por replicas sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Ese pensamiento era escalofriante.

Luego paso al tema de qué hacer con la réplica, aunque era obvio que el primer impulso del Duque era eliminar al usurpador.

“Él está bien, Guy, Natalia y yo ayudaremos a criarlo” Insiste Alec, sin molestarse en pedir su opinión, no es que Guy se opusiera a ayudar, pero ese no era el punto “Simplemente no tiene memorias, es un bebe, pero crecerá rápido, en tres años podrá hacerse pasar por alguien de su edad, si, un poco infantil, pero no será muy diferente para que la gente lo note”

“Creo que es una buena idea” Dice Susanna, encantada con la idea de un nuevo hijo “Siempre he querido otro hijo”

Asch parece molesto con este suceso “No me importa lo que hagan con él, mientras no esté cerca de mi”

“No lo odies Asch” Solicita Alec “Luke no tiene la culpa”

“Deja de llamarme así, deja de llamarlo así” Le grita Asch “Yo soy Luke”

Alec parece dolido con esa declaración, pero sigue sosteniendo a la réplica “Si, al igual que él, nació porque era también el deseo de Lorelei” 

El duque interfiere antes que Asch pueda responder “Esto no es algo que nosotros podemos decidir, discutiré el asunto con él rey” después el duque procede a ordenas que todos los niños se queden en una sola habitación

“No voy a tolerar a esa cosa cerca de mi” fue lo primero que dijo Asch al entrar en la habitación.

Natalia parecía inquieta y no sabía como actuar ante la situación, quería estar cerca de Asch, pero el niño era demasiado agresivo, demasiado enojado, y la insistencia de Alec no estaba ayudando “No, no puedes decir eso Asch, Luke no tiene la culpa”

“No soy Asch, soy Luke” Le grita enojado “Esa… cosa no va a robar mi nombre, busca otro nombre si tanto deseas conservarlo”

“Él es Luke, necesitaba ser Luke” Alec le lanza una mirada fulminante “Tú tienes el poder de Lorelei, él tiene el poder de Lorelei, ambos son la Luz de la llama sagrada, pero tiene que ser Luke”

“¿De qué hablas Alec?” Le pregunta Natalia

“Tú lo sabias, todo este tiempo sabias que esto iba a suceder ¿verdad?” Dedujo Guy con facilidad, al pensarlo, era bastante lógico, el clan de la Luna tiene un gran conocimiento del escrito, de lo contrario no podrían hacerlo cumplir “Sabias que Asch seria secuestrado, incluso sabes que nacería un remplazo, incluso creo que sabes quién lo secuestro” y ahora entiende de donde nace todo ese sentimiento de culpa.

“¿Es eso verdad Alec?” Pregunta Natalia, ella parecía herida, Asch no dice nada, pero su mirada era tan intensa que parecía querer quemarlo en fuego 

“Luke no es ningún remplazo, él tiene su destino, y Asch tiene el suyo, y para que eso se cumpla, tiene que ser Luke” Contesta simplemente “Si culpas a alguien, entonces cúlpame a mí, sabía lo que sucedería, y lo permití, porque la existencia de Luke es necesaria para cumplir el escrito” Y salvaría la vida de Asch, de eso, Alec estaba seguro, además, quien sabe qué plan hará el maestro Van si este falla, de su experiencia, el maestro Van es un estratega sorprendente que incluso gano el respeto de Jade, si cambiaba su plan, él jamás podrá predecir lo que hará, incluso con las habilidades proféticas de Lorelei. “Pueden odiarme si desean, pero nada de esto es culpa de Luke”

Asch estaba realmente enojado, fue peor cuando su padre regreso con la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia.

En algun momento de su rabieta, Alec tubo que tomar a Luke y llevarlo a otra habitación, Natalia no quería dejar el lado de Asch, y Guy realmente no quería estar ahí, pero sentía que ya estaba demasiado involucrado para retirarse.

Guy no sabe cómo termino enrolado de niñera, pero sabe que esto es culpa completa de Alec.

Por supuesto, Lady Susanna amo la idea de tener un segundo hijo, pero Asch parecía un animal enjaulado buscando un escape.

En algún momento, se consideró que era mejor que ninguno de los dos “Hermanos” permaneciera en la misma casa, al menos, hasta que Asch se recuperará de su experiencia lo suficiente para ver a su réplica.

Natalia ofreció que se quedará en el palacio, a pesar de todo, la replica seguía siendo familia, el problema es que hay mucha gente en el lugar, y mantener el secreto de su condición será difícil, una estipulación del rey es que Luke no puede ser visto en público hasta que pasaran por lo menos 2 años, en otras palabras, tiempo suficiente para que aprenda a caminar, hablar, y actuar como un niño normal de 11 años.

Bien, no todo es culpa de Alec, al momento de pedir donde podría vivir, Guy no pudo evitar ofrecer su hogar, era lo más lógico, vivían cerca del palacio y de la mansión Fabre, no será problema las visitas, y las sirvientas de la casa Gardios son excelentes niñeras.

Al menos, oficialmente el niño tiene 9 años, por lo que no mostrará debilidad que todavía tenga una asignada.

Las tradiciones pueden ser ridículas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Ninguno de los niños imaginaria la discusión que tuvieron los adultos respecto al tema.

El rey y el duque no saben qué hacer con la situación, el duque está feliz de tener a su verdadero hijo de vuelta, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con la replica

“Esto es preocupante” Dice el Rey “Según las escrituras, Luke hereda el poder de Lorelei, pero, ¿Es posible crear replicas que tiene el mismo poder? El pensamiento es monstruoso”

Con las réplicas, se podían crear un ejército de soldados leales, él no sabe cuál será el poder que otorgue Lorelei, pero sin duda sería terrible si podía replicarse.

“No importa si es una réplica, aun así, es nuestra sangre” Continua él rey “No podemos arriesgarnos a que los niños caigan en manos de Malkuth, tendremos que mantenerlos vigilados”

El duque acepta sin decir una palabra, aun conmocionado por lo sucedido, su mente no sabía qué hacer con este escenario. Él iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, sin esperar confirmación, la reina entra al despacho del rey.

“Disculpa cariño, pero esta es una reunión privada” Le informa el rey.

La reina mira a su esposo, al duque, y su consejero Alpine, a quien ella llama “ese idiota” en su mente, sabe por Alec que él apoyo la idea de matar a Luke y Natalia, de hecho, fue él que les suministro el veneno que los iba a obligar beber a punta de espada.

Él era uno de los principales instigadores para menospreciar a la casa Gardios, indicando que son extranjeros, y ahora deseo eliminar o encerrar a la réplica para usarlo como arma.

Si, el hombre era un idiota por lo que a ella respecta.

Ella no permitiría que menospreciaran a Luke, no solo porque eso reflejaría en las inseguridades de su hijo, si no que ella se ha hecho muy cercana a Susanna desde que sabe la verdad sobre su hijo, sabe cuanta alegría puede brindarle un hijo tan brillante como Luke.

“Si tienes algún respeto por mi opinión, me vas a escuchar” Luego voltea a ver al concejero “Me parece injusto que Susanna no esté participando en esta discusión y él sí, esto también es un problema familiar, no creo que personas intolerantes deban de participar” El hombre se enoja ante sus palabras, pero no es lo bastante idiota como para decir algo ofensivo a ella delante del rey, no, ese privilegio se lo guarda para hablar a sus espaldas.

“Esto es un asunto de estado” Le reclama el idiota concejero, ¿Ella podrá arreglar su asesinato? Mejor no, quizás el siguiente no sea tan idiota, pero comparta su intolerancia.

“Y soy la reina, creo que tengo más derecho a dar mi opinión” 

“Y tu opinión siempre es importante” Intercede su esposo “Por favor, ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?”

“Primero, olvidemos cualquier discusión de qué hacer con la réplica, lo queramos o no, el niño está aquí y se queda con nosotros, ¿Por qué nos estamos concentrando en los problemas cuando podríamos verlo como bendición?” Luego se dirige al Duque “¿No estaba preocupado respecto a la herencia de la casa Fabre? Su hijo mayor, y hasta hace poco, único hijo, se casará con Natalia, será rey, y su nombre cambiará a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Susanna no puede tener más hijos y corre riesgo de morir, ambos niños son sanos, desde el punto de vista biológico ambos son sus hijos, sus nietos llevaran la herencia Fabre, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas como tu heredero?” Ella sabía cuan incomodo era el tema, lo preocupado que estaba el duque por la herencia de su familia, sobre todo, después de descubrir la muerte de Asch en Akzeriuth.

“Esa… replica” Dice Alpine para no usar un término más ofensivo “Es un usurpador, si dejamos pasar esto, creará un precedente”

“Sería un problema si fuera un adulto o si tuviera memorias que lo tendrían comprometido, pero así, es en esencia un bebe, no tiene lealtad, es un niño de 9 años con oportunidad de crecer”

“Luke tiene 10 años” Le recuerda el rey.

“No, Asch tiene 10 años, Luke puede ser su réplica, pero merece su propio cumpleaños, al igual que Asch, no es justo para ninguno de los dos compartir esa celebración”

“¿Y tienes el cumpleaños de la réplica?” Pregunta el consejero con desdén. Él tampoco podía ocultar mucho su falta de agrado. 

“De hecho, ya tengo todos los documentos hechos” Les presenta ella, ya los había tramitado desde el secuestro de Asch, pero gracias a Lorelei, sabían la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Luke.

Según los registros, la diferencia de edad entre los dos es de diez meses, si se mantiene en secreto que es una réplica, solo por los registros, el tiempo de gestación y nacimiento parecen muy cercanos, pero aun posible, mas, agregando una nota de un periodo de gestación de 7 meses.

Los nobles no necesitan notificar el nacimiento de un niño hasta la fecha de presentación, que generalmente ocurre cuando empieza a involucrarse en los asuntos de su casa, o es mayor de edad, no sería extraño que él duque ocultará a su segundo hijo, sobre todo si nació temprano con salud delicada.

El problema más grande es el cambio de nombre, sería más fácil que él mayor continuara siendo Luke, y buscar un nuevo nombre para él más joven, pero la confusión en su nombre colocó a Luke en su trayectoria, si no siguen el plan de Van, él buscara otro, y esta vez perderán la ventaja de poder predecir sus acciones, Van es un estratega excelente y un hombre paciente, una combinación peligrosa.

“Es tu hijo” Dice la mujer con frialdad, dirigiéndose al duque Fabre “Tal vez no nació del vientre de tu esposa, pero tiene tu sangre, sus hijos tendrán la sangre Fabre, ya me tome la libertad de inscribirlo como tu segundo hijo desde hace un año, tal vez ahora parece un bebe o alguien con daño cerebral, pero aprenderá rápido, en un par de años podrías introducirlo oficialmente a otras personas, será un poco más inmaduro que el niño promedio, pero apenas se notará diferente de otros niños, este niño será tu heredero”

Todos la miran, y pueden ver la realización en sus ojos, ellos conocen su familia, no la hubieran dejado casarse con el reyo sin saber todo su árbol genealógico, simplemente habían asumido que corto lazos con la línea materna y con ellos su enlace con Daath y el escrito.

Al decir todo esto, ella prácticamente había confesado que eso no era verdad, solo había dos formas que ella supiera de antemano que esto iba a pasar, ella lo secuestro, o sabia por el escrito. Ella solo tenia que inclinar sus sospechas a la segunda opción.

“¿Por qué Asch?” Pregunta su esposo “¿Por qué cambiar de nombre a Luke?”

“Porque la confusión en cuál es la verdadera llama sagrada es lo que le permitirá a Luke tomar el lugar de Asch en Akzeriuth”

“¿Planea usar la réplica como sacrificio?” Pregunta el consejero, un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos, ahora parecía que estaba de acuerdo con ella, lástima que tiene que romper su burbuja, no que realmente lo siente.

“¿No les parece extraño que guie a Kimlasca a una era de prosperidad cuando muere a inicios de la guerra? ¿Qué ha hecho para guiarnos aparte de morir? No, Luke no está destinado a morir en Akzeriuth”

“La partitura es muy clara” Habla su esposo, con tono arrepentido “Se destruirá a sí mismo y a la ciudad”

“Si, pero hay más formas de ser destruido, se dé buena fuente que su destrucción no será física, en Akzeriuth sufrirá un dolor que destruirá gran parte de sus creencias, lo cambiará, y se convertirá en alguien mejor, alguien digno de admiración. Marginarlo de la sociedad no es la respuesta, y si, sé que estabas pensando en hacer eso, encerrarlo en la mansión Fabre hasta que llegue el momento de sacrificarlo” Ella lo mira fijamente, y su esposo parecía avergonzado, pero no negó la acusación “Les puedo asegurar, él vivirá, y cuando lo haga, ¿Qué clase de vida tendrá? Su educación será deficiente, con problemas sociales debido a la carencia de interacción humana, ¿Qué futuro desean para ese niño? Él no es un arma que se puede guardar y sacar cuando convenga” Luego voltea su vista al duque “y luego, cuando eso suceda, cuando tengan éxito, te arrepentirás de no haberlos amado, esta es una bendición, puedo asegurarte que Luke nunca hubiera nacido si Lorelei no lo hubiera permitido”

“Es el arma de Kimlasca” Alega el idiota.

“No, es aquel que guiará a Kimlasca a una nueva era de prosperidad” Asegura la mujer con determinación “Es la luz de la llama sagrada quien porta el poder de Lorelei, ¿Quién mejor para representar a Lorelei que alguien creado con puro séptimo fondones?” 

“Basta, no deseo discutir más este asunto” Habla el duque por primera vez en la discusión, y ella puede ver cuánto pesa estos eventos en él. “¿Puedes asegurarme que ambos vivirán?”

“Ambos lo harán” Asegura ella “Pero si Asch sigue el trayecto de Luke, el morirá”

“¿Y los responsables de secuestrarlo?” Pregunta el duque.

“No lo intentarán de nuevo, su plan es ganar es sacrificar a Luke en Akzeriuth, no harán nada” Ninguno le pregunta cómo tiene esa información, si lo hacen, ella solo tiene que decir “El escrito” esa cosa es realmente útil para justificar información que no debería tener.

El duque solo asiente de manera severa, y luego voltea su atención al rey “Si me lo permite, deseo seguir el plan propuesto por su majestad, me gustaría poder criar al niño como heredero”

El rey deja un suspiro entre incómodo y alivio, pero igual asiente, aprobando la decisión.

Luego solo era discutir los detalles, pero al menos logro que su esposo rescindiera el arresto domiciliario y aceptar la nueva identidad.

Cuando todos salían del despacho, ella toma el brazo del duque Fabre y le susurra en voz baja pero firme “Ahora tienes dos hijos, ambos con gran potencial, no temas amarlos, o te arrepentirás” Ella se retira sin esperar respuesta, dejando atrás a un hombre confundido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… esperanzado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec suspira, mientras mira al pequeño Luke dormir.

Al menos alguien no parece afectado de toda esta situación. 

Ese pensamiento solo lo devuelve a su humor melancólico. Asch lo odia, y Natalia no desea hablarle. Y no tiene la menor idea de que está pensando Guy.

Esto solo le recordaba los días después de Akzeriuth, donde sentía que todos, excepto Mieu, lo adiaban.

Tan tentador como es revolcarse en su miseria, tiene otras cosas que pensar.

“¿Qué sucede?”

Guy se sentó a su lado y fija su vista en el pelirrojo dormido “Asch no está de acuerdo con el arreglo”

Alec suspira resignado “Si, me imagino, era mucho esperar un resultado diferente”

“No es justo para Luke, pero puedo ver el punto de Asch” Concuerda Guy “Decidieron que por lo menos, por un tiempo, ellos vivan en hogares diferente”

Esta noticia lo preocupo, ya era demasiado malo crecer prisionero en la mansión, pero al menos el lugar era grande y agradable. “No sacaran a Asch, así que ¿Dónde están planeando dejar a Luke?”

“Fue una difícil decisión” Contesta Guy, tomándose su tiempo en contestar “no puede ser la mansión Fabre por razones obvias, tampoco el castillo, hay demasiada gente entrando y saliendo, la verdad saldría con gran velocidad, así que ofrecí mi hogar por mientras Asch se hace a la idea de ser hermano mayor, estoy segura que las chicas estarán encantadas por tener alguien más a quien cuidar”

Los ojos de Luke se iluminan, y le da una sonrisa radiante “Guy… Gracias”

“Era lo mas lógico” Dice sin darle mucha importancia “la casa esta cerca, puede aislarse con facilidad, ya estoy enterado de la situación y nadie de mi casa hablara una palabra al respecto, y como dije, las chicas estarán encantadas de cuidarlo, así que no será ningún problema”

“Aun así, gracias” Alec se recuesta en el asiento, y cierra los ojos “Estas enojado conmigo” no era una pregunta, le tomo años, pero podía tomar algún matiz de las emisiones del rubio, aunque este era bueno en ocultarlos.

“Estoy molesto, pero no por las razones que crees” La cara de Guy se vuelve seria y lo mira con esa mirada fija, sus ojos azules agarran un borde que Luke ha visto en raras ocasiones, pero no es algo que pueda olvidar “Querías que te odiaran, querías desviar la atención de Luke y volverte el blanco de su odio, ¿Realmente esperabas que esa era la mejor solución?”

Alec comprende lo que quiere decir, muchas veces se declaro culpable de la caída de Akzeriuth, aunque aparte de su grupo, nadie parecía estar interesado si era o no el culpable, no importa cuanto dijo que era su culpa para tratar de parar la guerra.

Asch siempre lo culpo por robar su vida, pero cuando Luke acepto que tenía razón, Asch se volvió aún más enojado al respecto.

Culparse nunca soluciono nada, no importa si era su culpa o no.

“Tenia que tratar, además, es verdad”

“Si fue o no, no cambia lo que sucedió” Se encoge el rubio, luego le levanta, para fijar su vista directamente en el chico, pero su mirada volvió a ser amable, y Alec tuvo un recuerdo del reencuentro en la cueva “No es justo para Luke, Asch, ni tampoco para ti, Ser un blanco del odio no soluciona nada, el odio solo genera más odio, hasta que consume todo”

“Guy…”

“Eso es lo que las chicas me dijeron después que mi padre murió, Mary nunca dejo que culpara a nadie por su muerte, o por Hob, y ella siempre fue más sabia que yo, así que decidí creerle”

“Esto es diferente, yo sabía…”

“Si, tu y muchos en Daath” Luke deseo decir que eso no estaba en la partitura, pero no podía hacerlo “Los que secuestraron a Asch son los que tienen la culpa, además, si realmente siente que es tu culpa, solo puedes hacer todo lo posible con compensarlo, pero no dejes que te consuma”

“Pero…”

“también estoy molesto por que ocultaste lo mal que realmente te sentías, debo enseñarte a no ocultar esas cosas de tus amigos, me preocupo por ti, ¿Sabes?”

Una sensación de alivio invade su ser, recuerda la misma sensación de felicidad en el sendero de Yulia “Guy…. gracias” 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Él había regresado, pero todo ha cambiado, su mundo ha sido sacudido, y no puede ser el mismo que era antes.

El nunca conto quien realmente lo había secuestrado, a pesar del dolor, él había respetado y amado al Maestro Van, todavía sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como a su familia no le importaba, como podía ser fácilmente remplazado, nadie lo estaba esperando en casa, “Yo soy diferente” Le dijo antes de dejarlo ir “Yo te conozco, tal vez no me crees ahora pero esto lo hice para tu protección, tu familia te sacrificara si es necesario para cumplir el escrito, pero yo no, eres importante para mí” Luego le dijo que si deseaba, viera por sí mismo la verdad de sus palabras.

Nunca olvidaría lo fácil que lo había remplazado, el sentimiento de no ser reconocido, la única persona que lo reconoció es la que ya sabía y permitió su sufrimiento, y la única excusa que dio fue por el bien de la partitura.

Ni siquiera Natalia lo reconoció, trato de no culpar a su prometida por no reconocerlo, pero picaba, no podía verla como antes, no cuando todo su mundo está roto.

Acepto su nombre, ya no era Luke, era solo cenizas, los restos que quedo de la llama sagrada, no había lugar para dos Luke.

Pero le demostraría a esa replica que solo era una débil copia en comparación.

Van solo ayudo a acrecentar ese odio, hacia su familia, el escrito, y, sobre todo, a su réplica.

Su casa se volvió una prisión para él, no podía soportar estar aquí, trato de fingir que todo estaba bien, siguió recibiendo clases con el Maestro Van, siguió estudiando con sus tutores con la misma intensidad o incluso mayor que antes, y a los 14 años, Van lo convenció de escaparse y unirse a los caballeros del oráculo, el accedió porque quería ver la verdad, y eso, ya no lo encontraría aquí.


	7. Daath

Cuidar un bebe es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, realmente, no sabía que imaginaba, Luke no era él bebe más fácil de cuidar.

Luke era obstinado, no quería seguir ninguna instrucción, también era un bebe mimado, y Alec le debía mucho a Guy y su gente por su paciencia al cuidarlo.

“¿Y esto?” Pregunta Guy, viendo la canasta con gratinado

“No sabía cómo agradecer su ayuda, así que les traje un bocadillo”

“¿Esto es gratinado?” Preguntó admirado “He escuchado que es una receta casi imposible de conseguir”

Si, Alec recuerda toda la molestia que fue obtenerla de Antoleon, esa es una de las razones por la que nunca olvido esa receta

“No tenías que hacerlo”

“Si, no tenías que involucrarte, has sido muy paciente… y” Alec no sabía cómo continuar, deseaba decir - te necesito, solo podías ser tú, nunca podría hacer esto sin ti - No había forma de decir todo lo que significaba su apoyo.

“Está bien” Dice el rubio, entendiendo sin necesidad de decir las palabras “Yo tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada, esto no es justo para Asch, para Luke, o Natalia, todos están en una situación difícil, yo soy quien menos estoy comprometido emocionalmente, además, las chicas están contentas de cuidarlo, insisten que será buena práctica para cuando tenga mis propios niños” Alec se sonroja ante la insinuación, aunque sabe que Guy no está enterado de su condición.

Niños, sonaba algo tan abstracto y lejano, nunca pensó en formar su propia familia, ni siquiera sabía si las réplicas pueden tener una familia.

Hay muchas cosas que no deseo pensar.

“¿Dejo esto en la cocina?”

Guy pensó un poco en la respuesta “En realidad, ¿Por qué no lo comemos afuera? Incluso ya tienes la canasta de Picnic” 

Y así, terminaron haciendo un picnic en el jardín, incluso Luke termino uniéndose a nosotros

Guy guardó los platos que deben ser para las chicas, y solo deja 3 porciones en la canasta. 

Alec trata de enseñarle como tomar los cubiertos, Luke aprende a una velocidad mucho más rápida que su original, eso se debe a que implanto una copia de sus fones de memoria usando una técnica que le enseño Lorelei, era parecido a lo que hizo Mohs con las réplicas, aunque este método es más suave y no lavaba el cerebro de las víctimas, no aprenderá de inmediato, pero será más fácil aprenderlo, coloco también habilidades del habla, y conocimiento sobre hispaniense antiguo.

Lo necesitará para los sephiroth.

Además, estaba harto que le señalaran cuanto desconoce del idioma, quería que la vida de Luke fuera más fácil.

Alec solo puede ver con aprensión el desorden de su “primo” al comer, nunca se ha conocido por su paciencia, pero esta vez, está dispuesto a intentar. Parece que Luke todavía tiene un largo camino que recorrer con respecto a sus modales en la mesa, bueno, al menos Luke pareció disfrutar la comida, espera que sí, le costó mucho hacerla. 

Finalmente, el niño se cansa y se acuesta en sus piernas, con cara somnolienta. Alec acaricia suavemente la cabellera roja

Guy mira a su prometido con interés, acaba de terminar su platillo, no era una cocina de 5 estrellas, pero era muy bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba, nunca había visto a Alec cocinar, se pregunta que otras habilidades tiene escondidas. La mirada del pelirrojo era demasiado madura para tener 12 años, aunque eso ya lo sabía, no le molesta, a él mismo le han dicho que es muy maduro para sus 14 años, aun así, mirarlo era fascinante, parecía tan encantado e inquieto con Luke, como si no supiera que pensar, tan fascinado y sometido al mismo tiempo.

“se supone que tiene 10 años, no entiendo por que se cansa tan rápido” se pregunta el pelirrojo.

“Es joven, quizás no tanto en cuerpo, pero su mente ocupa mas descanso” le explica Guy “Una vez leí que la mente ocupa mas el sueño que él cuerpo, tal vez eso es lo que sucede aquí”

“Supongo” Se encoge de hombros, y procede a cantar una canción, su voz era suave y hermosa, Guy lo sabía, había una clase obligatoria de música y la maestra se enamoró de su voz, así que Guy ha tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo cantar, Pero esto parecía algo más íntimo.

Alexander era lindo, y Guy sabía bien que el pelirrojo tenía mil defectos, pero por cada uno solo hacia más hermosas sus virtudes.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta inquieta el pelirrojo, el otro niño dormido en su regazo.

Alec noto su mirada, había algo que no podía descifrar, y no sabia por que eso lo hacia sentir nervioso, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar sin tener idea de la razón, sin darse cuenta aprieta a Luke en sus brazos, el niño hace un sonido de protesta antes de volverse a acomodar, al escucharlo Alec baja la vista, al levantarla de nuevo sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos azules. Por un reflejo inconsciente cierra los ojos, y siente sus labios en los suyos, fue suave, tiernos, corto, y lo dejo anhelando algo más, el segundo beso se poso mas fuerte, su lengua acaricia sus labios con lentitud y suavidad, como si pidiera permiso para entrar, y el pelirrojo no dudo en dárselo. la lengua del rubio lo domina con una maestría que no debería poseer, en cambio su propia reacción se sintió torpe y descoordinada, un gemido se escapa de sus labios y la necesidad de aire los separa.

Alec trata de regular su respiración, La sonrisa del otro no hace nada para disminuir los latidos de su corazón.

Su mente seguía en blanco cuando Guy toma a Luke de sus brazos “Sera mejor llevarlo a la cama ¿Quieres venir?” Es lo único que dice antes de entrar a la mansión, dejando atrás a un confundido pelirrojo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La experiencia no se repitió, y Alec no sabia si eso lo desilusionaba o no, por alguna razón sentía la sensación de jugar un de tablero, Guy hizo un movimiento, y ahora lo esperaba pacientemente a que hiciera el suyo, el problema era que no tenía idea que responder.

Solo el recuerdo hacia acelerar su corazón, no se imaginaba tomando la iniciativa.

Lo peor es que no piensa que sea correcto, se esta aprovechando de las circunstancias, una vez que la verdad salga… lo mas probable es que esta vez si lo odiará. Todo este compromiso era una farsa que invento por necesidad, por eso tomar la iniciativa se sentía incorrecto, sobre todo por que Guy le dijo en la otra vida que solo estaba interesado en mujeres, aun con su fobia, nunca consideró una relación con un chico. 

Pero… ambos prometieron intentar ¿No es así?

Alec no necesita intentar, caerá en este engaño hasta que todo se estrelle.

*.*.*.*

La presencia de Luke cambio sorprendentemente poco de su rutina, aun iban a la escuela, aun tenían su entrenamiento, y pasaban un tiempo juntos por la tarde, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Amarillys era la encargada de cuidar a Luke, Alec esperaba que la mujer severa pero amable pueda enseñarle algo de comportamiento y buenos modales, ella definitivamente estaba haciendo mucho mejor trabajo que quien sea que se encargó de su crecimiento en su vida anterior.

Demonios, ella hacia mejor trabajo que su antigua niñera, la abuela de Natalia adoraba a su hermana, pero seguía viendo a Alec como si fuera el causante de la muerte de su hija, lo cual era totalmente injusto.

Su pelo ha crecido hasta los hombros, y seguirá creciendo conforme a la tradición de Kimlasca, el cabello rojo era un orgullo para los nobles.

A veces hacia turno en el hospital, al menos 2 veces por semana, aprender curación no era algo que le intereso en su vida pasada, pero había algo placentero en ayudar a la vida en lugar de quitarla, sobre todo cuando aún siente sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Yulia una vez describió que podía ver el futuro como una canción, pronto descubrió que esa era la descripción más exacta, era extraño experimentarlo por sí mismo, no era algo que controlara, sucedía en momentos al azar, sobre todo con las personas que su presencia interfirió con su vida, era peor cuando trataba a algunos pacientes.

Una chica que le toco tratar fue una de ellas… él podía escuchar su canción, la antigua y la nueva. Sabia sus posibles futuros, el que borro y el que podría ser.

En otra vida, ella murió, su familia murió, en esta, ella vive, pero no hay un mejor futuro que en la anterior.

Una familia rica de comerciantes que perdió todo, un padre que fue el causante de perder su fortuna con malas decisiones financieras, huyó después de no tenía nada que vender, dejando a su familia con las deudas, una madre demasiado ingenua que no puede entender la magnitud del problema, y una hermana menor de apenas 5 años que está enferma.

Esta familia estaba destinada a morir, ahora, ellos vivían, pero la chica estaba desesperada por conseguir dinero para proteger a su familia de las deudas de su padre, tiene que comprar medicina para su hermana, ella busco la manera más fácil de conseguirlo.

Así que ella vende lo único que tiene para vender.

16 años es la edad de consentimiento en Kimlasca, la chica apenas tiene 15 años, pero eso no la detuvo. Lo peor es que la enfermedad de su hermana es incurable, él puede escuchar como ella morirá en 2 años.

Esta chica vivirá, pero perderá todo, aun ahora, la oscuridad del resentimiento la envuelve.

Y ahora se pregunta si sus acciones fueron mejores o no, y cuantos casos terminaron como ella.

Al final, parece que no importa sus intenciones, sus manos siguen manchadas de sangre. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

ND2012

Alexander observa el progreso de su primo, Luke ha crecido en estos 2 años

Amarillys, Amy para la familia, ella es la principal cuidadora de Luke Fon Fabre desde que el niño llego al cuidado de la casa Gardios, y aunque ha sido un reto, Alec no duda que ella ha disfrutado la experiencia, Luke era un niño difícil, demasiado entusiasta, con problemas de atención, propenso a probar sus límites y los nervios de los que le rodean.

Si, tiene que aceptar que fue un niño difícil, realmente le debía mucho a Guy por criarlo, en ambas vidas.

Aunque varios de los problemas de Luke son causa de su problema de madurez, hay otros aspectos que son completamente ajenos al niño. Como el evento de hoy.

En estos 2 años, la cólera de Asch no ha disminuido, aunque lo oculta mejor delante de sus padres. Entre las cosas que se decretaron para mantener el secreto, es una orden que nadie debe hablar sobre el verdadero origen de Luke, algo que molesto mucho a Asch, aunque él podía entender el motivo tras la orden.

Incluso sin decirlo, un ciego e ignorante se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Asch hacia su “Hermano”

A Luke le tomo alrededor de un año aprender las cosas básicas como caminar, hablar, y reconocer a los miembros de su familia.

Ahora, podía pasar sin problemas como un niño de 7 años, no está mal para alguien que tenga solo 2 años, y según los registros, tiene 11 años

“El estará bien” Lo tranquiliza Guy “Ya no es un bebe, no puedes sobreprotegerlo”

“lo sé, simplemente no me gusta”

Guy suspira, él también siente lo mismo “Esto era solo un arreglo temporal, Luke es el heredero del duque, debe regresar a la mansión Fabre, será la suya un día” Se suponía que la separación entre Asch y Luke ayudaría para aclimatarlo, pero… Alec suspira al recordarlo.

“Asch aún no lo acepta quizás nunca lo haga” y eso duele.

Recuerda cuanto deseó la aceptación de Asch, le hubiera dado cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder dar, le ofreció su nombre, su casa, su identidad, y lo único que consiguió era su enojo y desprecio.

Ahora, Asch debería ser mejor, tiene a su familia, su lugar, es el cuarto heredero al trono, comprometido a Natalia, destinado a ser rey, tiene su hogar, incluso sacaron a Luke para ser criado en otro lugar, entonces, ¿Por qué lo odia? ¿Había algo en su ser que era naturalmente odioso? 

Hace un año trataron de que se llevaran bien, y Asch insulto de forma denigrante a Luke, Alec no sabe que dijo, pero no cree que sea algo peor de lo que lo llamo su versión de Asch.

Lo que sorprendió era la actitud de Tía Susanna, ella siempre es un alma tranquila y optimista, pero cuentan que estaba molesta por eso, y tuvo una conversación con Asch, no sabe que dijo, pero desde entonces Asch llamaba “Cosa” a Luke, y Alec no sabe si es una mejora o si es Karma por como nombro a Mieu.

Guy lo envuelve en sus brazos, detectando su angustia, aunque no podía saber su verdadera fuente. “Todo estará bien, Luke es fuerte, estoy seguro que puede sobrevivir a Asch” al tenerlo así, tan cerca, no sabe como reaccionar, no sabe si tiene que reaccionar, pero su corazón se acelera, y siente una ansiedad, sobre todo, no puede dejar de tener la sensación que Guy le está dejando la decisión. Siempre ha sido atrevido, y lanzarse sin pensar, y por alguna razón, está congelado en la indecisión entre lo correcto y el deseo.

“Ustedes deberían de besarse de una vez y terminar con esto” Se queja Luke, ambos se separan para voltear a ver al pelirrojo 

“Eso es un comentario digno de un niño” Lo molesta Alec, disfrutando de la indignación de Luke, fingiendo que su cara no debe estar completamente sonrojada. 

“¡No eres mucho mayor que yo!”

“Ya, no discutan los dos” Interfiere Guy “¿Nos vamos?”

“Si, incluso le hice un regalo a Asch, aunque no es como si él esté interesado” Dice el chico con amargura. No comenta que Asch es quien debería darle un regalo de bienvenida, será un milagro si le da un saludo amistoso, la única razón que le había hecho las galletas era la insistencia de Amy

Asch los saludo con una expresión neutral, tratando de no mostrar ninguna inconformidad.

Como era de esperarse, Luke encontró su regalo en el basurero menos de una hora de su llegada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke Fon Fabre sabe que no es normal vivir en la casa de enfrente de su familia, no tiene problema en vivir en la mansión Fabre, el problema es que el motivo por el que ese arreglo era necesario aún era válido.

Luke ama a su madre, y a pesar de no tener tanto contacto, también ama a su padre, Asch… ese era otro problema.

Su hermano mayor lo ha odiado desde que tiene memoria, no era exactamente sutil en eso, llamándolo entre inútil, idiota y Cosa.

Una vez pregunto por qué su hermano lo odiaba, lo único que dijeron era que lo culpa por el secuestro que quitó sus memorias “Es irracional, y no tienes la culpa” Le explicó Guy “No es tu culpa, realmente no lo es, pero algo paso, y Asch te culpa por eso”

Su madre sigue insistiendo en que son hermanos, y la familia no debe pelear, pero ¡No es su culpa que Asch lo odie! Al menos, el realmente espera que no, pero… no puede evitar tener dudas cuando Asch lo mira de esa forma

De lo poco que ha podido deducir, parece que él era el blanco del secuestro, y por su culpa secuestraron a Asch, la situación empeoro cuando solo uno de ellos fue rescatado, Asch tuvo que pelear su regreso a casa, y cuando regreso, todos estaban felices alrededor de Luke.

“Se sintió olvidado” Le explico Alec “Sintió que nadie lo buscaba, sobre todo, que remplazaste su lugar, porque al regresar, solo encontró a su familia feliz de tu regreso y no parecía que nadie lo buscara”

No era justo, no era justo que no pueda recordar lo que hizo mal, no es justo que les hicieron algo tan traumático que perdió la memoria de lo que hizo pero Asch lo recordó, Luke olvido todo y tuvo que aprender todo de nuevo, a diferencia de Asch.

Las lecciones con su padre no estaban tan mal, al menos podía seguir lo que decía, y saber las historias de la familia era interesante, muchos de los diarios estaban escritos en Hispaniense antiguo, pero el lenguaje escrito no era tan diferente del lenguaje fónico, por lo que lo aprendió con facilidad, era bueno que se sintiera tan familiar, y se preguntó si había sido bueno en el idioma antes de perder sus recuerdos. 

Las lecciones compartidas con Asch eran otra historia, ahora que tenía que estudiar juntos con el mismo tutor, Luke odiaba el tiempo de estudio, es obvio que están en niveles muy diferentes.

Hoy su profesor lo regaña por no identificar correctamente la capital de Malkuth.

“Era de esperarse de una cosa tan inútil” Murmura Asch “No sé por qué nos hacen compartir el mismo espacio, es un desperdicio de mi tiempo”

“¡Cállate!”

“Por favor, señorito Luke” Le regaña Ramdas con suavidad “Trate de comportarse adecuadamente, no debimos permitir que esos salvajes de Makuth lo criaran”

“Hey, no te metas con Guy y las chicas”

“Tiene razón” Defiende Asch “No puedes culparlos por el resultado, incluso el mejor maestro tendría problemas en enseñar a los cerdos”

Luke realmente lo odia.

La furia de Asch empeoro cuando el maestro Van lo felicito por su habilidad natural con la espada, pero a Luke no le importaba, realmente disfrutaba de la atención del maestro Van.

“Muy bien Luke” Lo felicita con calma “Aprendes muy rápido, tienes mucho talento”

“¿Realmente lo crees maestro Van?” Aparte de Guy y Amy, nadie le había dicho eso

“No diría nada en lo que no creyera”

Casi podía escuchar el rechinido en los dientes de Asch, aunque Luke podía sentir que el maestro Van prefería enseñar a Asch, trato de ignorar ese detalle “Nos hemos conocido por más tiempo” Le explico el maestro “No deseo que te sientas mal, es difícil para un maestro no encariñarse con sus estudiantes, estoy seguro que nosotros también nos conoceremos bien en el futuro”

Luke le devuelve una sonrisa con entusiasmo, no importa si tiene que compartir las lecciones con Asch, él disfruta mucho sus lecciones con el Maestro Van, y le demostrará a Asch que no es un inútil.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec ha visto algunas lecciones de Van, trato de prepararse mentalmente para eso, pero una cosa es saberlo, y otra es afrontarlo en la realidad.

Él sabía, y aun así, eso no lo preparo para verlo. La manipulación descarada, como envolvía a Luke en su miel, ahora que sabía la verdad, podía ver a través de la manipulación, podía ver como la calidad de sus lecciones era inferior a la de Asch, era poco, casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí.

Sus lecciones estaban destinadas a mostrar como Asch era superior

Sus recuerdos regresan a ese último combate con Asch, en la trampa que ambos cayeron, era obvio que su objetivo era hacer que solo uno de los dos pasara, el otro estaba destinado a morir.

También era obvio que esperaba a Asch, siempre prefirió a Asch.

Recuerda a Jade, como critico su entrenamiento proporcionado por el maestro Van cuando le enseño a usar los campos fónicos. Jade insinuó los agujeros en su educación, pero Luke no deseo escuchar nada al respecto, nunca permitiría que alguien dijera nada malo sobre el entrenamiento del maestro Van.

Y luego no importó

Ahora tenía que buscar una forma de completar el entrenamiento que Luke no recibiría. Sin ser demasiado obvio al respecto.

Odiaba esta situación, y odiaba permitir que esto continuara. Y sobre todo, sin importar la evidencia, odiaba no poder dejar de ver a Van como su amado maestro.

*.*.*.*.*

Casi un año de guerra fría y pequeñas escaramuzas entre los hermanos Fabre, Las peleas de ambos chicos llegaron a un punto alto cuando Luke quebró una reliquia de la familia.

El duque sabía que existía el concepto de la rivalidad de hermanos, pero como hijo único no tenía idea de cómo tratar este problema, intentó hablar con los dos juntos y por separado, su esposa intentó lo mismo, pero si existe algo en el que es conocido los Fabre, es en su obstinación y orgullo.

No sabía si estar orgulloso o exasperarse que sus hijos mostraran tan fuertemente ese legado, ahora entiende por qué su familia prefiere tener solo un hijo.

“No es mi culpa” Se defiende Luke, cuando está solos en su despacho “Asch lanzo la pelota primero”

“Luke, no importa quien lanzo primero, ese jarrón era de la era del amanecer y ha estado en la familia por más de 250 años” Le regaña su padre “Estas peleas con Asch están llegando demasiado lejos”

“Pero…” 

“Y no deseo escuchar de quien es la culpa, debes aprender a responsabilizarte de tus acciones”

Luke no dice nada, pero le parece injusto, ¡Asch siempre se sale con la suya!

“Luke, eres mi heredero, no Asch, el legado de mi familia será dejado en tus manos, ¡Es tu deber apreciar y preservar la historia de nuestra familia!” Ahora el pelirrojo se sintió culpable, solo por no apreciar un estúpido jarrón, a él no le importaba, pero era obvio que a su padre sí, como también a muchos Fabres antes de él.

“Lo siento”

Su padre suspira antes de continuar “Sé que la actitud de Asch choca con la tuya, eso es algo normal entre hermanos” Luke no miraba que Natalia y Alec se trataran así, o Guy y Mary, no, Asch simplemente lo odiaba “Pero quizás algo de distancia sería lo mejor” 

“La distancia nunca ha ayudado a la actitud de Asch” Piensa Luke de mala gana. Pero mejor guarda silencio.

“Tu madre partirá pronto para una peregrinación en Daath, La reina desea acompañarla con el príncipe Alexander, y ha extendido una invitación para que los acompañes, tal vez no es una mala idea permitirlo, el rey ya aprobó el viaje, y eso puede ayudar un poco en las clases de geográfica e historia”

Luke baja la cabeza ocultando su rubor, es verdad que no estaba muy interesado en esos temas, pero la noticia del viaje lleno a Luke de emoción, ¿Salir de la ciudad? Eso parecía como una aventura.

Su padre esperaba no arrepentirse de esto

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

“Donde estará Luke” Se queja Alec “No debería adelantarse”

“Estoy segura que estará bien” Responde Sara, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de eso.

Ha pasado casi dos semanas desde el inicio del viaje. La peregrinación era un tema interesante al principio, pero rápido se vuelve aburrido visitar cada una de esas piedras, Alec no podía ver el sentido, sobre todo cuando la información es tan inexacta.

A pesar de estar afuera, a Luke no se le permitía alejarse de los caballeros, así que el chico no había podido interactuar con nadie, este es el único pueblo que se habían asentado el suficiente tiempo y eso era a causa de la enfermedad de Susanna, parece que el viaje era mas pesado para ella de lo esperado y tiene que descansar unos días antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso.

Parece que Luke lo tomo como luz verde para escabullirse.

“Hey tú, ladrón, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robar mi manzana?¡” Alec no necesitaba voltearse para imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es un castigo? ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en mostrar sus errores de esta manera?

“No soy un ladrón” Le grita el pelirrojo, mientras el hombre mayor lo sujetaba

“Eso es lo que diría un ladrón, quizás seas miembro de esa banda que nos está dando problemas” El hombre parecía aún más amenazante, y Alec decidió intervenir antes que esto saliera de control.

“Disculpe a mi primo, no sale mucho y no tiene modales” Se corre a disculpar Alec “Permítame pagarle”

El señor dejo ir al chico, todavía molesto con la situación, pero igual acepto el cambio “Debes vigilarlo mejor, un niño puede perder la mano en estos lugares por cosas como estas” Era obvio que el tipo ahora pensaba en ellos dos como ladrones de la misma banda.

“No soy un ladrón” Se queja el chico, Alec solo lo arrastra fuera del mercado.

“Tomar algo sin pagarlo es la definición de un ladrón” Le recuerda Alec “Se que no era tu intención, pero míralo como una lección, te daré algo de dinero para que no tengas este problema, pero no andes solo por ahí, puede ser peligroso”

“Yo puedo defenderme, el maestro Van me ha felicitado por mi manejo de la espada, no soy tan débil” dice el niño orgulloso, y Alec siente que va a desarrollar un tic. La idiotez de la niñez, por primera vez, esta alegre que no haya nadie de su antigua vida que recuerde ese capítulo vergonzoso de su existencia.

“No importa, solo, por favor, no te apartes tanto del grupo” Le suplica el pelirrojo “Si te pasa algo, no podrás volver a salir de Baticul hasta que tengas 20 años” Una mentira, pero no sería asombroso que lo restringieran de nuevo a arresto domiciliario.

El niño solo se queja, pero acepta.

Sara decide instruir a Luke en el arte de las compras, enseñando algunos tics sobre donde ver los precios y calidad del producto, después, procede a enseñarle lo que significa el regateo.

“Mire el estado de estas manzanas, ¿Cómo puede considerar venderlas a este precio?” Le exige la chica “No le pagare más de un cuarto por la docena”

El hombre se queja y una guerra estalla delante de Luke, al final, Sara consiguió las 12 manzanas a la mitad de su valor.

“No creo que quiera intentar eso” Se queja el niño

“No lo recomiendo” Concuerda Alec “Además, es mal visto que la nobleza lo haga, es visto como una carencia de modales, o refleja algún problema económico, no quiero imaginar en lo que dirá tu padre si se entera, si un noble desea regatear, tiene que enviar sirvientes”

Sara se queja al escuchar esto, aunque ella ya sabía esa regla no escrita “Eso me parece algo ridículo” 

Una chica tropezó con ellos, se disculpa de inmediato y continua rápido su camino.

“Maestro Luke, debo informarle que usted acaba de ser robado” Le informa Sara con seriedad

Luke grita indignado al darse cuenta que Sara tenía razón, y sale corriendo detrás del ladrón antes que Alec pudiera pararlo

“Se fue por ahí” Señala el chico y corrió tras el ladrón

“¡Luke! ¡No te adelantes! Es peligroso alejarse de la escolta” Le grita Alec, pero era tarde, y tuvo que correr detrás de Luke, con solo Sara para protegerlos

Karma, esto definitivamente es karma, en su mente enviaba el perdón a sus amigos por todo lo que les hizo pasar.

La ladrona fue más rápida y la perdieron de vista, pero resulto que Sara era una excelente rastreadora, pronto pudieron seguir a la niña a su base, que resultó ser una casa sencilla lejos de la ciudad, casi oculta, cerca de la playa.

*.*.*.*.*

La casa resulto un hogar para niños huérfanos, o al menos eso parecía, había varios niños que los miraban con varios grados de desconfianza. 

Luke no pareció importarle la atmosfera, o simplemente no se daba cuenta “Hey tú, devuélveme mi dinero” Al menos la chica no negó la acusación

“No es como si lo necesita, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe cuánto dinero es” Se burla la rubia

“Karin, ¿Le robaste a este joven?” Le pregunta un adolecente, parece el mayor de todo el lugar, aunque aún joven, no podía tener más de 18 años, pero parece que tenía algo de autoridad con los chicos. “¿Qué te he dicho al respecto?”

La joven pone mala cara, pero toma la bolsa robada y la lanza en dirección a Luke, él pelirrojo logra agarrarlo sin problema, siente el dinero en la bolsa, pero Luke no tenía idea de cuánto dinero era, por lo que no podía revisar sin declarar que la chica tenía razón en ese aspecto.

El mayor suspira “Creo que una presentación está a la orden, soy Aron, y ellos son” El señala a los niños, presentando del menor al mayo, la más joven parecía tener 7 años “Richard, Penélope, Estefan, Amelia, Kasumi, Corín, ya conoces a Karin” presenta el chico al grupo, luego los invita a entrar, Alec acepta, pero Luke decide quedarse afuera y Sara se queda con Luke para acompañarlo “Tendrás que disculpar a Karin, no es una de las mías, pero hemos sido amigos por años” Se escusa el hombre “Sé que no es excusa, pero solo buscaba hacer lo que piensa que es necesario para vivir, ¿Desea té? Lamentablemente es lo único que tengo disponible”

“No es ningún problema, pero tengo curiosidad” Dice Alec mientras observa el lugar, la casa era sencilla, y parece algo pequeña para tantos niños “¿Qué es lo que le dices a los niños respecto al robo?” 

El otro sonríe, mientras les sirve una taza de té “Que a menudo, ese tipo de acciones siempre tiene la forma de volverse contra ellos, y el dinero robado rara vez dura, sobre todo, trato de prevenirlos del peligro del Karma”

“¿Eso es suficiente para disuadirlos?” pregunta con algo de diversión.

El otro solo ríe, y niega con la cabeza “No, pero te sorprendería lo que hacen los niños por alguien que respetan” 

“Creo que ella se ofendería si la tratas como una niña” Por la mirada de la chica, era obvio que ella queria ser algo más que “amigos”

“Si, probablemente” Se ríe el joven

Aron cuenta muy poco sobre él, pero no era necesario, Lorelei cantaba su canción en su mente, un joven de 18 años, fue una vez un soldado de Daath, pero se desilusiono con los métodos de la orden sobre proteger la partitura a costa de la vida de las personas. Sobre todo después de enterarse sobra lo poco que hicieron para prevenir la tragedia de su tierra natal, Hob, sus padres estaban entre ese 50% que no pudo evacuar, mientras que la partitura del niño lo mandó a estudiar con sus tíos, realmente, su canción debió terminar en Hob.

“¿Así que crearon una banda de ladrones?” Pregunta 

“La mayoría son niños abandonados, no se quien esparció ese rumor, pero no creo que sus acciones puedan les haya ganado ese título” Defiende Aron “trato de enseñarles a pelear y alguna manera de cómo ganarse la vida, pero no siempre es fácil” Sobre todo porque casi todos los niños son aquellos que debieron morir, no son solo abandonados, están también fuera de la partitura, esto en parte es también culpa de Alec, no podía evitarse con todos los cambios que realizó, Alec quería algo mejor que “La mejor predicción” de Lorelei, era obvio que no lo conseguiría sin dejar varios hilos fuera de lugar.

En Daath, era mejor morir cumpliendo el escrito que existir fuera de él, si la orden lo descubría, lo mejor que puedes esperar es morir en silencio, ¿Lo peor? Malkuth no es el único que hace experimentos en su población, según la orden, si no existes, no tienes derechos.

Aron estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de sacar a los niños, pero no tiene idea de donde llevarlos, incluso en los pueblos más recónditos se lee la partitura. 

No quiere saber lo que vio Aron que lo hizo desertar y cuidar a un grupo de niños. No podía evitar respetar al joven.

*.*.*.*

Alec se sienta y mira a los demás niños jugar, Luke era el mayor en el grupo con supuestamente 12 años, el grupo de 6 niños tenían edades de 7 a 11 años.

Apenas tiene 15 años (22 si se cuenta su otra vida) y ya se siente viejo. Al menos esos son puntos positivos de ir a una escuela, había clase de deportes donde podía jugar con otros niños. Pero nunca se sentía esa misma libertad, no podía dejar de envidiar a Luke por la oportunidad.

Luke nunca ha estado con otros niños que no sean su familia, así que la experiencia es bastante novedosa, ellos le enseñan varias partes del pueblo y los escondites de la ciudad, también juega algunos juegos populares de Daath, como el demonio travieso, que tiene que perseguir a los otros niños, y el que atrapa se convierte en el demonio travieso. Luke es bastante bueno, quizás es por su incapacidad de quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, Lorelei sabe cuánto le cuesta a Alec prestar atención por más de 10 minutos a algo que no sea entrenar.

Sara sigue a Luke de manera discreta, aunque su deber técnicamente es a Alec, ella sabe lo cercano que está a Luke y quien de los dos es más vulnerable. Es un peso que se quita saber que Luke estaba protegido. 

También le enseñaron algunos juegos en equipo, pronto era evidente quien no era bueno en ellos “Eres realmente inútil” Se queja Luke, cuando Corín falla de nuevo en pasar la pelota, él cabeza avergonzado 

Kasumi solo sonríe al ver la interacción.

La chica era algo desconcertante para Alec, ella tenía 10 años y usaba muleta para caminar a causa de una enfermedad que sufrió de pequeña y no había médicos para tratarla correctamente, a pesar de eso, le recordó mucho a Ion, siempre sonreía amable y sabia como hacer sentir bien a los que están su alrededor.

Ella también entendía de una manera mucho más profunda a Luke. Sabia que era poco probable que podría volver, así que le enseño algunos juegos de cartas. Ella era buena en trucos de magia.

“¿Es esta tu carta?” Le pregunta con una sonrisa de saber, sacando como de la nada una tarjeta detrás de su oído

“¿Como haces eso?” Pregunta el chico con curiosidad.

Ella le sonríe con una mirada de saber, sus ojos marrones brillaban con picardía “Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, pero como eres lindo, aceptare compartirlos”

Luke la mira molesta ante la insinuación, ella lo estaba llamando Lindo desde que lo conoció, pero su interés por aprender supero su molestia. Aunque lo más fascinador fue construir juntos un gran castillo de naipes que se encargó de derrumbar.

“¿Por qué tardar tanto en construir algo si lo vas a destruir?” Se pregunta con curiosidad, no puede verle sentido, aunque no puede negar que se divirtió haciéndolo.

“La destrucción es rápida” Dice ella “La creación, eso lleva mucho más trabajo, pero al final, debes tener en cuenta que ambos son necesarios para crear al nuevo. Me gusta construir, se que no va a durar, así que, si tiene que ser destruido, prefiero hacerlo yo misma”

Luke no podía ver el punto de construir algo que sabes que no va a durar.

“Si deseas construir algo que dure, deberías practicar artesanía” Le dice la chica “He hecho algunos Jarrones, esos pueden durar más, incluso e oído de algunos que sobrevivieron de la era del amanecer, me gustaría poder ver uno así, dicen que los grabados y sus formas son increíbles, claro, solo las casas más ricas podrían tener uno así y dudo que me dejen verlo”

Luke solo hace un gesto de molestia, para ocultar lo incomodo que se sentía, no le gusta sentirse culpable, no importa cuanto Amy a tratado de enseñarle que sus acciones tienen consecuencia, ser culpable significa que hiciste algo mal, y no era su culpa que Asch lo odiara, al menos eso es lo que le dicen todos, pero nadie parece culpar a Asch por odiarlo.

“Tu mente parece viajar a lugares oscuros” observa ella “¿Quieres intentar un juego de póker? Te enseñare las reglas”

Las reglas eran fáciles, y Luke las aprendió rápido, ahora, eso y ganar, son dos cosas diferentes “Muestras demasiada emoción” Le explica ella “Es fácil adivinar cuál es tu mano”

“El juego es tonto, de todos modos”

“Eso dijo el zorro a las uvas amargas” Luke se ofende en la comparación, antes, Guy y Amy le contaban historias antes de dormir, así que tenia algo de conocimiento sobre el cuento. 

Luke iba a protestar, pero Sara llego a recordarle que tenían que irse 

“Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar” Se despide la niña, a pesar de lo poco probable que era “Toma mis cartas, para que practiques”

“Pero son tuyas” Se queja Luke “Yo puedo adquirir las mías si deseo”

“Las cartas son baratas, y deseo dártelos, siento que estarán mejor contigo, tómalo como regalo de despedida” 

Este era ultimo día que Luke podría jugar con otros niños, pronto regresaría a Kimlasca, y de nuevo encerrado en la mansión, La partida estaba programada para el día siguiente, iban a finalizar la peregrinación en Daath, después de la lectura podrían volver a Kimlasca.

Como era de esperarse, nada sale como está previsto

*.*.*.*.*

“No necesite de su ayuda, no deberían estar aquí” Karin estaba molesta

“Eso no es lo que dijo tu hermano” Se queja Luke, Corín llego esa mañana suplicando ayuda, parece que hubo una redada en la noche y todos los niños habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. “Dijo que planeas meterte en la casa de un comerciante rico para saber lo que pasa”

“Si, pero eso no los involucra a ustedes” Dice ella indignada “Son mis amigos, y Aron me ha ayudado mucho, tengo que saber que les sucedió”

Luke no parecía estar de acuerdo con su razonamiento “No veo por qué no podemos pedirle a mi tía que investigue” 

“Este es un asunto de Daath” Le recuerda Sara “Kimlasca no tiene autoridad para intervenir, lo mas que puede hacer es pedir una investigación que pueden o no ignorar”

“Para entonces seria demasiado tarde” Se molesta la chica “Tengo que saber si los tienen, y que planean hacer con ellos”

Alec la mira con interés, la chica era apasionada y protectora, a pesar de querer parecer fría y ruda, le recordaba un poco a Tear en ese aspecto “Pareces muy involucrada en este asunto, hay algo mas ¿No es así?”

“¡Y eso que les importa!”

“¡Hey, solo queremos ayudar!” Se queja Luke

“Hermana, por favor” Le suplica Corin “Necesitamos ayuda”

Ella mira a su hermano antes de suspirar “Bien, si tanto insisten, les diré, el dueño de esa casa se llama Naoto Rotario, es uno de los comerciantes y patrocinadores mas importantes de Daath, el tiene negocios en varias partes del mundo, pero su centro es principalmente Chesedonia y los alrededores”

“¿Eso que tiene que ver?” Se queja Luke

La chica continua, ignorando a Luke “Pero se rumora que su verdadero negocio es el tráfico de esclavos”

“No entiendo” Luke no puede entender a que se refieren

“Crees que planea vender a los niños como esclavos” Aclara Sara, entendiendo de que hablaban, esta declaración confundió aún más al pelirrojo.

“Pensé que la esclavitud estaba prohibida”

“No la contractual” Le aclara Alec, entendiendo el problema “Técnicamente no es esclavitud, simplemente trabajas para las personas con casi ningún salario hasta que saldes la deuda, Si los padres dejan una deuda que no pueden pagar, el cobro es a base de trabajo forzado, si algo les pasa a los padres, entonces la deuda cae a los niños, me imagino que sus padres murieron o ellos fueron abandonados para escapar de los acreedores”

A veces, si tienen suerte, la deuda puede ser vendida al servicio de Daath, como le paso a los padres de Anis, y aunque el sueldo no es mucho, ellos pueden llegar a pagar su deuda algún día, claro, si no se dejan estafar continuamente.

“Pero, ninguno de ellos tiene padres y solo tienen 10 años, ¿Qué ganancia pueden hacer?” Se queja Luke, mirando a Sara 

“Exactamente” Le responde la sirvienta “Son niños abandonados que sus padres dejaron deudas, y no deseo decirte lo que la gente perversa disfruta hacerle a niños”

“No” Dice Alec “Es peor, son niños fuera de la partitura” 

Karin deja salir un sonido horrorizado “¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que nadie debe saberlo ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias de no tener partitura en Daath?”

Alec le contesta con otra pregunta “¿Y tú como lo supiste? Dudo que alguno de ellos dijera una palabra”

Ahora ella parecía incomoda “No es tan difícil de adivinar cuando los conoces mejor”

Luke no parecía contento con la explicación “No entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan malo no tener una partitura?” 

Los demás lo miran como si hubiera dicho la mayor idiotez, y Alec no puede evitar compadecerse.

Incluso Corín parecía insultado “¿Cómo puede no saber?” pregunta, mirando a Alec

“Ninguno en mi familia a estado en una lectura desde la caída de Hob” Contesta Alec “Nunca se le explico a Luke la importancia de la partitura”

“Bien, como sea” Se queja la rubia “Lo que importa es que el tipo es un sádico, según lo que encontré de las investigaciones de Aron, el verdadero negocio del hombre es encontrar personas que no están en el escrito, o que están cerca de morir por accidentes o cosas así, el los secuestra antes para poder ganar dinero, Daath no hará nada porque recibe dinero, el hombre vende esclavos a distintos lugares, entre ellos a los pueblos del desierto, se dice que una vez que entras, nunca sales” Ella hace una pausa melodramática para un mayor efecto “Pero esos son los que tienen suerte, Hay muchos rumores, dicen que los utiliza para sus diversiones perversas pervertidas que no necesito aclarar, incluso que los vende para pelear en coliseo con bestias para el entretenimiento”

“Entonces, lo que deseas saber es que planea hacer con ellos”

“¿No los vamos a Liberar?” Se queja Luke

Es Sara quien le contesta “Es muy probable que puedan volverlos a atrapar, es mejor conocer su ubicación para liberarlos después, sin ocasionar un incidente entre Daath y Kimlasca”

“Kimlasca ocupa el apoyo de Daath” Concuerda Alec

“Y necesitamos evidencia que están haciendo algo ilegal” Agrega Corín “Pienso que ellos son los que esparcen el rumor de una banda de ladrones, nadie se pregunta cuando los ladrones desaparecer”

La chica parecía exasperada por toda la situación “Bien, no me importa de ninguna forma, ¿Me van a ayudar a entrar o se quedarán a hablar todo el día”

“Bien” Accede Alec

*.*.*.*.*

Luke estaba molesto por que no lo dejaron ir, y en lugar de eso, tiene que esperarlos en la calle.

El puede ayudar, no es como si su primo es mucho mayor que él.

“Corín, ¿Sabes algún estilo de combate o arte fónico?”

Corín no sabe cómo responder “Yo… puedo utilizar unas básicas de fuego, pero…”

“¿Entonces no tienes ningún valor en combate?” Se queja Luke

“Hey, no es que sea malo, simplemente… mi estilo es incompleto”

“E inutilizable”

Corín le saca la lengua en respuesta, mientras mira al chico caminar alrededor, él entiende la inquietud de Luke, pero, es su hermana quien está ahí.

Corín es un niño de apenas 11 años, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, le gusta leer, aunque no tenga muchos libros disponibles para hacerlo, y como todos los niños sueña con tener aventuras, aunque, el no desea ser el protagonista principal, sabe que no es tan talentoso para serlo, no, su sueño es viajar con un grupo y escribir sus aventuras, una historia digna de ser recordada como los libros que le gusta leer.

Claro, eso es algo difícil con el futuro algo oscuro como estaba.

“Se que no es muy heroico, pero tenemos que pagar las deudas” Le recuerda su hermana, Corín no sabe mucho de las leyes, sabe que la esclavitud está prohibida, pero los niños pueden ser tomados y vendidos para pagar las deudas de sus padres si ellos mueren-

Ellos son los únicos de su grupo que tienen una madre, por lo tanto, no necesitan vivir en la casa de Aron, aunque no saben por cuanto tiempo siga siendo así. sabe que su padre los abandonó, y su madre está muy enferma, ellos los usaran para pagar las deudas de su padre, su hermana dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, lo más probable es que la pongan a jugar con adultos, lo cual no sonaba tan mal, al menos eso es lo que ella le dijo “Es más” Le había dicho ella “Si juego bien con algunos adultos, podre ganar más dinero, pero a ti, como eres un niño pequeño, lo más probable es que trabajes en una mina o en un lugar peligros, por eso es estar preparados para escapar, y cuando seamos más grandes y fuertes podemos ganar suficiente dinero y regresar a casa”

Corín realmente ama a su hermana, realmente lo hace, pero desearía que ella dejara de verlo como un bebe, incluso si disfruta de las historias de fantasía, eso no va a suceder, no tenían casa, su padre vendió la casa, y entiende que necesitan el dinero para la medicina de mamá y pagar algo de las deudas, pero robar no era algo que el niño disfrutara, no importa que tan buena era su hermana, Aron tiene razón, tarde o temprano se meterán con un alguien que no los dejara escapar.

Al menos eso es lo que sucedía en sus pesadillas, la realidad, parece ser algo diferente. 

Y esta espera es insoportable.

Pronto ven a los tres chicos corriendo rápido de la mansión.

*.*.*.*.*

Alec sabia que algo iba a salir mal, era de esperarse, esa era su suerte.

Gracias a su extraña suerte y a las habilidades de las chicas, encontraron una puerta secreta, en ella pudieron encontrar información sobre las trayectorias de los barcos, el ultimo parece salir esa misma noche, camino a las zonas del desierto.

Alec a escuchado de ellos, algunos son pueblos sin ley, lugares donde no se pueden alcanzar con facilidad debido a las tormentas del desierto.

Suena una alarma, y era obvio que los habían descubierto, ellos toman los documentos y se apresuran a salir del lugar. 

Ahora los 5 están tratando de huir, si lograban regresar a donde se encuentran los caballeros de Kimlasca estarán a salvo, pero las calles eran desconocidas para ellos, a diferencia de sus perseguidores, es obvio quien tiene la ventaja local, y Alec maldice el haber caído en esta situación.

Nunca debió permitir que Luke lo acompañara.

“Nos alcanzaran pronto” Dice Sara “No conocemos el terreno, no tenemos otra alternativa que luchar” Alec asiente y observa alrededor, nota unas cajas que podían servir como escondite.

“Quédate aquí Luke”

“Pero puedo ayudar”

“No estoy bromeando Luke, no salgas” Alec deja a Luke

“Corín, tú también” Le ordena la chica

“Hermana, no quiero dejarte sola”

“Ofrece cuando tengas 15, y una técnica solida de combate” Le regaña Alec “Ahora calla y obedece a tu hermana para que pueda pelear bien y no estorbes” 

El niño le da una mirada molesta, pero accede, los otros aprovechan a preparar la emboscada.

Alec entra en el combate, al igual que Sara, para ser tan pequeña, el arma de su opción era similar a la lanza tipo guadaña gigante de Largo.

Ella realmente se miraba aterradora.

Cualquier otro niño de 12 años debería estar asustado, ningún entrenamiento prepara por completo a lo que significa pelear en una lucha a muerte, pero los tres parecían estar en su elemento.

Corín no se da cuenta cuando los descubrieron.

A pesar de todo, ningún bando estaba atacando con golpes mortales, era obvio que los querían vivos, y Alec pretendía que siguieran deseando eso, matarlos seria una buena forma de cambiar de opinión.

El combate es rápido, y es obvio quien tiene el mayor nivel, claro, eso es hasta que una voz los detuvo.

Alec maldice al ver a Luke ser capturado por el enemigo.

“Sera mejor que se detengan niños, o esto chiquillos muere” Dice el hombro, sosteniendo el filo de la espada en el cuello de Luke, Sara solo se queda quieta esperando la orden de Alec, pero no había mucho que podía hacer, ellos no estaban bromeando, realmente matarían a Luke si no se rendía.

Karin también hace un sonido entre frustrado y enojado, al ver que su hermano también había sido atrapado.

Con un gruñido de molestia, tira sus espadas al suelo, con algo de vacilación, Sara también se rindió, los hombres no perdieron tiempo en esposarlos y arrastrarlos a su transporte. Alec siente un golpe en su nuca y todo se volvió negro.

*.*.*.*.*

Esa noche, los niños no regresaron, la familia real no dudo en dar la alarma y exigir la búsqueda a las autoridades, se enviaron mensajes, y el rey envió caballeros a buscar a su hijo, pero cualquier rastro había desaparecido.

*.*.*.*.*

Ha pasado menos de un día desde que los metieron en el barco, menos de una hora desde que despertó, y aun no ha logrado pensar un plan factible de escape.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no los separaron, piensa Alec, tratando de sonar positivo a pesar de la situación, Luke parecía decaído y casi no había dicho palabra.

Luke debe sentirse bastante mal

Ese pensamiento solo sirve para deprimirlo, se suponía que era un viaje normal, darle una buena experiencia antes que todo el desastre caiga sobre él, al final, lo único que hizo fue traumatizarlo antes de tiempo.

Alec caminaba alrededor de la celda como león enjaulado, lo tenían esposado de las muñecas, sin armas, en un barco que iba a quien sabe dónde, y ninguna manera de comunicarse.

Realmente no deseo utilizar su conducto con Asch, aunque en teoría, sabe que podría hacerlo, pero incluso así, duda que tenga suficiente información para algo útil.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar antes de llegar al desierto, o de lo contrario será imposible salir, no hay transporte para cruzar el desierto (Al menos no hasta que tengan el Albiore con la última actualización), solo los nativos conocen el camino, Kimlasca nunca podría recuperarlos, aunque tuvieran su ubicación, además, es probable que los separarán al momento de llegar, si tenían que escapar, tenia se ser ahora.

Hora de pensar, ¿Qué tenía a mano? De los 11 atrapados, solo 4 eran mayores de 15 años, incluyéndose, Luke era el siguiente con 12 años (Según el registro, ya que la edad de Luke era ¿Qué? ¿3? ¿12? ¿13? ¿O la edad mental que podía estar en cualquiera de ese rango?). Corín tiene 11 años y otros niños debajo de 10 años. Se encuentra sin comida, sin armas (Excepto las que ocultó). No tiene provisiones ni dinero.

Si, la situación está muy mal.

Podría ver el lado positivo, solo él, Aron, Sara y Karin estaban esposados, eran los que vieron con un cierto nivel de amenaza.

Pensar positivo, al menos ninguno tiene sus artes selladas, aunque, dudó que alguien esté dispuesto a tirar el equivalente del presupuesto nacional en un joven de 15 años.

Como extrañaba a Jade, el sabría qué hacer, o Guy… maldición, incluso Mieu sería útil con sus habilidades del anillo de hechicería. En este momento, lo único que podía pensar era en usar su híper resonancia.

Si la usa, podía soltar sus esposas, y también hundir el barco en medio del mar. Si tan solo pudiera transportarse como lo hizo con Tear al valle de Tataroo. Aunque… ¿No podía ser una solución? Tear menciono todo tipo de riesgos como desintegración y quedar atrapados en la tormenta fónica por siempre.

Alec pensó mucho en lo que podía hacer, con Luke, incluso podía intentar usar resonancia de segundo orden.

O desintegrarlos a todos, piensa con disgusto.

Si, realmente se sentía desesperado.

“Estas pensando algo loco” Dice la chica, Karin “No me importa que sea, estoy dentro, es mejor que lo que sea que estén planeando con nosotros”

Si, Alec comprende eso. En este punto, todos están desesperados, no sabe para que los quieren, pero de lo poco que logro intuir en las notas, no es para nada bueno. 

Antes de recurrir a cualquier loco plan, desea saber en lo que se está metiendo, era fácil descubrirlo con el apoyo de Lorelei. Así que se concentra, trata de conectarse con él.

La comunicación de Lorelei siempre es algo complicada, usar las palabras era algo doloroso para Alec, pero con todos estos años han podido crear un sistema de comunicación llena de sonidos, imágenes, recuerdos, y a veces, sentimientos. Lo que le informo Lorelei no era algo que deseo saber.

La teoría de los niños sobre un coliseo de duelo con bestias mortales, o un anillo de prostitución sonaba mejor.

Experimentos, para eso era que ocupa niños, parece que Van y su grupo patrocino a varios grupos de escasa moral antes de obtener el apoyo completo de Daath, ¿La gente se quejaba de Jade como Necromancer? Al menos sus sujetos de prueba eran cadáveres. Debió de pensar que era algo obvio, el antiguo emperador no dudo en experimentar con la gente de Hob, ¿Por qué alguien más tendría escrúpulos para experimentar en niños?

Alec no a matado a nadie en esta vida, y realmente no tenia prisa por comenzar, pero según las trayectorias que le mostro Lorelei, era la única manera de escapar. 

Luke nunca fue bueno en hacer planes más allá del campo de combate, y no cree en esta vida sea mejor, al menos puede reconocer eso, el siguiente paso, es esperar que alguien aquí tenga una mejor idea. Pero primero, debe cerciorarse que Luke esté bien, lo ha ignorado desde que los encerraron, él sabía por experiencia como reaccionaba cuando se sentía ignorado, lo que hace más sospechoso su silencio.

“Luke, ¿Estas bien?” Le pregunta con cuidado, el joven solo asiente sin verlo “Vamos, ¿Qué sucede?” 

“Estoy bien, es solo…” El otro suspira desanimado “¿Qué vamos a hacer? No pueden simplemente hacernos desaparecer, ¿Verdad?”

“Dudo que nuestro nombre ayude en esto” Confirma lo que Luke debe estar pensando “Generalmente pedirían un rescate, pero las personas encargadas de la red son ricos, y nuestros padres demasiado poderosos para arriesgarse a su ira, sabemos demasiado”

“No me siento que sepa nada” Se queja el pelirrojo “Me pregunto si esto es lo que Asch sintió, si fue de la misma manera que hizo que lo secuestraran, ¿Es por eso que siempre está enojado conmigo?” 

¿Así que esa era la causa de su estado de ánimo? Era obvio si lo pensaba bien, Asch lo culpa por lo que sucedió, al ver cómo han sido capturados de esa forma, su mente tratara de generar escenarios donde esas mismas circunstancias se repitieron con Asch, Luke nunca pudo llevar bien la culpa “Lo de Asch no fue tu culpa” Suspira Alec “Y no puedes tomar toda la culpa, eres un niño Luke, es deber de los adultos cuidarte y enseñarte, nadie podía esperar que esto sucediera”

No, era su culpa, nunca debió de haberlo involucrado, podría estar seguro en casa, o con el sequito de Kimlasca, el fue quien convenció a su madre que podían viajar por la ciudad sin escolta.

Nunca le gusto la idea de una escolta, no se sentía cómodo como Natalia, rodeado de caballeros a quienes realmente no conocía.

“¡Deja de actuar como si fueras un adulto, Tú no eres mucho mayor que yo!” 

No, en cierta forma, él también era muy joven, y lo era en su primera vida, tenía 7 años y el peso del mundo, hay errores que no son perdonables. La retrospectiva era divertida de esa forma, aun así, no importa que tan lógico sea, Akzeriuth le enseño que, si existe algo peor que culparse por todo, es no aceptar la culpa por los errores; y como escucho una vez decir a Guy mientras hablaban de él a sus espaladas, sus sensaciones rara vez están en un lugar intermedio, siempre es demasiado, demasiado triste, demasiado alegre, demasiado enfocado, demasiado distraído. 

Demasiado apático

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, a pesar de todo lo que dijo de seguir adelante, lo cierto es que no ha podido dejar su pasado, simplemente trata de cubrirlo con apatía para no estallar de dolor.

Pensé que después de la Torre de Rem, había aprendido a no dar la vida por sentado, pero parece que estaba equivocado.

Lo hare mejor.

El niega con la cabeza, mejor dejar para después los pensamientos de autodescubrimiento.

“Si logro quitarnos las esposas, y encontrar una manera salir de esta celda, ¿A alguien se le ocurre que hacer después?” Los demás lo miran como si fuera una pregunta truco, pero es Aron quien contesta.

“Tenemos que conseguir armas, deben estar en una de las bodegas, después, tenemos que asegurar el cuarto de control, buscar una manera de cambiar el rumbo del barco en algún lugar cerca de tierra y huir en uno de los botes salvavidas”

Alec asiente, ese parecía un plan razonable para las circunstancias, decide concentrar su hiperresonancia, se alegra de no haber descuidado su entrenamiento a pesar de prometerse a sí mismo no usarla, a menos que sea la última alternativa, como parece ser el caso.

Las esposas no duran en romperse, Alec se alegra que tiene el control suficiente para no desintegrarlas por completo. Voltea y nota que los demás lo miran con inquietud y asombro. “¿Bien? ¿Quién quiere probar?” 

Karin no dudo en ofrecerse para ser la siguiente “Ni siquiera me interesa saber cómo lo hiciste, solo quítamelas de una vez.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud

*.*.*.*.*

Salir de prisión fue igual de fácil, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar armas, había un cuarto que estaba siendo vigilado por un guardia “Es probable que estén ahí” Menciona Sara “¿Cómo planea hacer esto si no tenemos armas?”

Alec podría fácilmente utilizar el himno de Yulia, todavía lo recuerdo bien de todas las veces que vio a Tear usar la técnica, lo aprendió cuando estaba en él núcleo y Lorelei le permitió usarlo.

Pero él sabía que tan débil era esa técnica, no importa si tira a todos sus enemigos cuando estos volverán a atacarlo en unos minutos, no podía permitirse ser débil aquí o ninguno de los dos volvería a casa.

Dos espadas aparecen en sus manos, las mismas que gano cuando tenía 7 años y ha mantenido usando la técnica de contaminación de Jade para mantenerlas ocultas.

Un guardia aparece en el camino, No da tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, no le da tiempo para dar la alarma, simplemente se movió y le dio un golpe mortal en segundos.

“Eso fue efectivo” Felicita Karin, entrando a la habitación, encontraron no solo sus armas, también encontraron una gran variedad, rápido repartieron las armas y Alec tomo la espada de Luke “Ahora tenemos que ir a la sala de control” 

Luke estaba congelado viendo el cadáver “¡Lo mataste!” El tono de Luke era acusador, y Alec solo podía sentir la sensación de Déjà vu.

“Si, y no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que tomar la nave”

“¡No tenías que matarlo!” ¿Esto era lo que le hice pasar a Jade? Realmente su amigo se merece una buena disculpa… y un premio, por no estrangularlo.

“¡Luke!” Le grita “Tenemos que irnos, esto es una batalla, no un juego” 

No puede seguir discutiendo cuando sonó una alarma.

*.*.*.*.*

Alec apenas escucha las quejas de Luke, cuando lograron matar a 5 soldados que entraron en el área, rápidamente se movilizan a una bodega de almacenaje.

“No puede haber muchos soldados” Dice Aron “Una nave como esta suele tener más de 50 personas, pero apenas un 20% de ellas sabe pelear, tenemos que matar a los soldados y capturar la tripulación”

“¿Cómo pueden hablar de matar a los soldados de esa manera?” Les recrimina Luke

Karin le da una mirada plana “Eres un idiota, no tenemos los medios para contenerlos a todos, si no quieres morir, será mejor que aceptes eso o te apartes” 

“Es más difícil capturar a una persona que matarla” Explica Sara “Ninguno de nosotros es experto para lograr eso, Kasumi ni siquiera puede seguirnos el paso”

“Aun así” Se queja Luke 

Alec le da una mirada que Luke no puede descifrar, parece recordar algo desagradable “La gente inconsciente despierta Luke, y como hemos probado, los prisioneros se escapan, es un riesgo demasiado grande”

Luke no podía aceptarlo, por lo que Aron decidió intervenir y desviar el centro de atención “Lo mejor es enviar equipos para conseguir provisiones” Interviene Aron “He estado en barcos de este modelo, por lo que conozco las rutas”

Tenía la ventaja que varias de esas rutas deben estar vacías a esta hora, así que le dieron la tarea a los más jóvenes de ir a la zona donde está la cocina y almacenar toda la comida que puedan, junto con cualquier equipo que pueda ser útil, la probabilidad que los atacaran en esas zonas era muy baja, sobre todo porque el grupo principal de ataque hacia muy evidente que se dirigen al cuarto de control.

No hubo muchas batallas en la trayectoria de Luke, tal como predijeron, el camino a la cocina estaba despejado y solo había dos guardias que dejaron noqueados, pronto los 7 niños se dividieron en 2 grupos de 3, Luke, Corín y Kasumi se quedan en la entrada para protegerlos de cualquier guardia, mientras el resto recoge provisiones

Luke estaba seguro que Alex lo arreglo para que no saliera corriendo al peligro, es difícil hacerlo cuando sus acompañantes no tienen técnicas ofensivas que valgan la pena, Kasumi sabe algunas técnicas de curación que la hace util, pero ella apenas podía caminar con las muletas, y Corín solo conoce un par de técnicas fónicas de fuego.

No que Luke era mucho mejor, acepta con desagrado, con solo un año de entrenamiento con la espada.

Luke no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los guardias despertó y lo ataco por sorpresa, dejo a Corín inconsciente de un golpe y apunto un golpe mortal en el pelirrojo, considerándolo la mayor amenaza, Luke levanta la espada, aun sabiendo que no podía reaccionar a tiempo, cuando Kasumi se interpuso y recibió el golpe por él.

Luke no sabe lo que sucedió después, si fue consciente o reflejo, su cuerpo simplemente actuó, y el hombre estaba muerto, debería estar horrorizado por haber matado a alguien por primera vez, pero lo único que su mente podía pensar era en la niña sangrando en el suelo.

Luke trata de buscar una forma de envolver la herida, no podía permitirse congelarse ahora, no de nuevo, pero había tanta sangre, y no tiene ningún conocimiento de curación, ¡Ni siquiera de primeros auxilios!

“Luke, es inútil, la herida es demasiado profunda, incluso para mi” Alcanza a decir ella, su voz era muy débil, aun así, ella utiliza su técnica, pero no parece estar sirviendo para nada más que quitar algo del dolor “No puedes quedarte aquí, toma a Corín y reúnete con los demás”

“No puedo dejarte”

“Nada me pasará, me uniré a mis padres en el cinturón de Fon”

“¿Por qué?” Era lo único que podía decir, ella sabía que iba a morir, aun así, sacrifico su vida por la suya.

“Era mi decisión” Dice la chica “No me arrepiento, de no haberlo hecho, los tres estaríamos muertos, eras el único que tenía una oportunidad” él nota lo cansado que ella suena, como ella lucha por abrir los ojos, la sangre a formado un charco debajo de ellos, y la capa blanca de Luke está teñida en rojo, a pesar de la situación, ella todavía sonreía. “Siempre quise ser medico… curar a la gente… con sonrisas y medicinas”

“Habrías sido la mejor” De eso, el chico no tenía dudas, los pacientes la habrían amado.

“Solo la vida puede pagar la vida, Luke, si te sientes mal, entonces vive y aprende medicina por mí, aprende a pelear y a curar” Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes que la vida dejara su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se desintegra en fones, Luke a escuchado de eso, aunque no todos los que mueren se desintegran de inmediato. Y ahora solo tenía las manos vacías y la sangra manchada en su capa. 

Él lo haría, solo para evitar que algo como esto se repita, si hubiera sabido alguna técnica de curación entonces pudo haber sido diferente.

Si lo hubiera matado como Alec le dijo – Su mente traidora no podía dejar ir ese pensamiento - Lo siento, piensa Luke. Es todo lo que puede hacer, pero no importa, el arrepentimiento no cambia nada.

Él no limpia las lágrimas cuando finalmente llegan, goteando sobre sus mejillas. Que inútil era llorar en este momento.  
Quizás es por eso que Asch lo llamaba inútil – era todo lo que su mente podía pensar – Quizás esta no sea la primera vez que maté a alguien, quizás por eso su mente decidió olvidarlo todo.  
Durante unos minutos, el mundo parece detenerse. El ruido de la batalla le recordó que no estaba solo y que tenía que continuar, ahora se da cuenta que no podía simplemente entrar y esperar un buen resultado, se da cuenta que alguien puede morir si se equivoca, la realidad del sacrificio de Kasumi lo golpea, Respira con fuerza y limpia el rastro de las lágrimas. No podía quedarse ahí.  
*.*.*.*.*

Natalia mira el mar desde la ventana de su habitación, ella no tenía permitido salir del palacio, su padre no podía arriesgarla después de enterarse de la desaparición de su hermano.

Hay una gran movilización, tratando de descubrir el paradero de los niños, pero no han tenido suerte.

Todo esto solo le trae a su mente los recuerdos del secuestro de Asch, y no eran pensamientos alegres.

La relación con su hermano no había sido igual desde el secuestro. Lo culpó por lo que sucedió, ahora ve que solo necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, no era culpa de Alexander que no pudiera reconocer la diferencia entre Luke y Asch, en cierta forma, el trato de decirle, simplemente ella no quiso reconocer las señales.

Ni siquiera puede ver a Asch, ya que él está encerrado en la mansión, aunque ella realmente no desea saber lo que piensa, Asch nunca se ha llevado bien con su hermano, esto empeoró con el secuestro, y Luke… ella realmente no quiere saber lo que piensa de él, Luke es un buen niño, si, algo mimado y egoísta, pero él es agradable a su manera.

Ella no había hecho mucho esfuerzo por profundizar su relación, no quería correr el riesgo de enojar a Asch, aunque su prometido jamás le había exigido nada ni indico si aprobaba o no una relación familiar con su réplica, pero Natalia entendía que el asunto era delicado para Asch, así que ella se puso de su lado de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

Ahora su hermano y Luke están perdidos, no era culpa de ninguno de los dos sus problemas con Asch, ellos eran su familia, y podría perderlos. Ella había sido una mala hermana, y una mala prima.

Lo compensará, cuando ellos regresen, ella promete compensarlo.

Ella no quería perder a nadie de su familia.

*.*.*.*.*

La reina estaba preocupada por los niños, pero tenía fe en que estarían bien, ella conocía a su hijo, era inteligente, fuerte y decidido, sabía que él regresaría, además, tenía el poder de Lorelei de su lado, ella tenía esperanza que todo saldría bien.

Si lo peor viene a lo peor, Alec utilizará su hiperresonancia, la cantidad de energía generada será como un faro para el mundo, ella ya tenía espías discretos en Belkend rastreando las firmas de energía, puede parecer fría a los demás, pero ella no estaba preocupada por su hijo.

Estaba más preocupada por Susanna, la pobre mujer ya había sufrido mucho, su estado de salud calló después de enterarse y en este momento se encuentran hospedados en una clínica en Daath hasta que puedan transportarla a Kimlasca.

Este viaje realmente fue un desastre.

Al menos no todo fue una pérdida, pudo encontrarse con una vieja amiga, ella ha sido un gran apoyo para el ánimo de la duquesa, a pesar de sus circunstancias similares.

“No he visto mi partitura en años” Confiesa su amiga, algo que prácticamente tabú en Daath “No desee saber, solo quería una buena vida para mis hijos, pensé que lo encontraría aquí, la gente es más sencilla aquí”

Las dos mujeres compartían un té en la clínica, ellas se conocieron de jóvenes, irónicamente en una instalación médica, las tres eran miembros de la nobleza, las tres compartían el mismo problema de salud, la diferencia es que ellas les había ido bien en su matrimonio, mientras que su amiga no tuvo tanta suerte, la mujer de unos 35 años tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, hermosa con presencia noble, Elena era un alma buena y pura, su esposo era un idiota que perdió todo en malas decisiones financieras y abandono a su familia en deudas.

La mujer no puede ni costear su medicina, la cual es bastante cara, y quizás el origen de todo el problema.

“Nunca quise preocupar a mis niños, los niños no deberían pagar las deudas de sus padres” Se queja la mujer, pero tristemente era así, aunque algunos pensarían que era injusto que puedan heredar bienes pero no deudas. “nunca desee que ellos rompieran la ley, ni siquiera por mi salud, pero son niños listos, sobre todo mi Karilian, son buenos niños, ellos nunca requerirían a secuestrar a nadie” 

Normalmente, la desaparición de un grupo de ladrones no importaría, incluso si son menores de 16 años, pero con el secuestro de los príncipes involucrados. Cuando las autoridades se dieron cuenta, de inmediato se culpó a esta banda del secuestro, incluso dando cartas de rescate que en eran obviamente falsas, según la opinión de la reina, fue solo su intervención la que previno que no arrestaran a su amiga sin importar que no había evidencia, pero ella odiaba la injusticia, y no estaba de humos en arrestar chivos expiatorios solo para demostrar que hacían algo.

El Maestro Fónico está muy enfermo, y pronto será reemplazo por su heredero Ion, ¡un niño que ni siquiera ha cumplido los 10 años! Y según lo que le contó su hijo, no vivirá para cumplir 13 años.

Ya puede deducir como el Gran Maestro Mohs gano tanto poder en la orden, aun ahora, está ejerciendo su influencia política para subir de posición.

“Encontraremos una manera de aclarar esto, estarán bien”

“Eso espero, Gracias por el apoyo querida amiga” Le sonríe a la reina “No deseo cargar a Susanna, ella ya esta tan mal con todo esto, me siento tan culpable”

“Susanna es más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan” Asegura la mujer de cabello oscuro “Ella superará esto, todos lo haremos” 

Elena la miraba, y realmente deseo creerle.

Ella no importaba, tenía plena confianza en que todo estaría bien, ellos tienen el apoyo de Lorelei, esa era toda la fe que necesitaba.

No, su deber era localizar y hacer pagar a los responsables, y cuando lo haga, habrá sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favor no olviden comentar


	8. Daath II

La batalla en el barco fue más fácil de lo esperado, el equipo de cuatro logro derrotar a todos los enemigos que se interponían, y llegaron a la sala de mandó, Alec se alegra por las lecciones que les dio Jade de cómo manejar una nave, si, los necesitaba para llevar el Tartaro al núcleo, pero aun así aprecia las lecciones.

Cambian el rumbo de la nave, por desgracia, un hombre aparece en el cuarto, a diferencia de los demás, él realmente tenía el porte de un guerrero, era alto y usaba una gran espada en su espalda

“Así que aquí están los prisioneros, ¿Por qué no son buenos y se entregan amablemente? Ninguno tiene que salir lastimado, no es mi política el daño de mercancía”

“No son palabras muy reconfortantes” Se burla Karin “Déjame pensar, morir como buenos chicos, o morir peleando, no suena una decisión difícil”

“Pero no los mataremos, eso sería un desperdicio”

“No tengo deseos de sacrificarme para llenar sus bolsillos”

El hombre simplemente encoge y saca la espada, parece que el tiempo de charla ha terminado, Alec aprovecho el momento para cambiar de ruta la nave, el hombre ataca, Alec logra esquivar, pero el ataque daña el sistema de control, en lugar de mover la nave en dirección a Baticul, ahora se dirigen al continente Rúgnica.

El maldice, pero no tiene tiempo de hacer nada más, levanta sus armas y empiezan a pelear.

A pesar de no conocerse, sus estilos de combate se complementaban bien, Aron era muy bueno en artes fónicas, y Alec estaba aprovechando al máximo sus habilidades en las artes fónicas.

Pero el movimiento realmente ganador fue activar su arte mística, nadie se esperaba que el tuviera una siendo tan joven.

El hombre cae, y Karin no pierde tiempo en descabezarlo, esa chica es algo sanguinaria.

Aron es el primero en determinar la situación “Tenemos que reunirnos con los niños, deben estar en el bote”

“Este barco esta fuera de control de todos modos” Concuerda Sara “si tomamos un bote, podemos saltar antes que se estrelle en algún arrecife

“¿Creen que el resto del anillo de esclavos nos buscará?” Pregunta Karin, algo inquieta con la situación, eso no evito que registrara los restos del hombre para ver si tenia algo de valor.

“Si” Contesta Aron, viendo los controles “Antes de abandonar la sala de control, se envió un mensaje a quien sea que nos estaba esperando por el puerto ilegal cerca de Chesedonia”

Esas noticias no sonaban para nada bien, Alec mira alrededor, tratando de pensar una manera de desviar la nave, pero el tablero de mando está totalmente destruido “Ellos tienen nuestra ubicación, no tardaran en venir a buscarnos”

“Entonces tenemos que cambiar rápido de ubicación” Resume Sara “Además, esta nave no durara mucho, se dirige directo a las islas que están al norte del valle de Tataroo”

El valle de Tataroo, que lugar más fascinante para terminar.

Le tomo varios minutos llegar al punto de reunión, Alec contó rápido y nota que falta uno de los niños.

“¿Tienen todo?” Pregunta Alec

“Si, podemos irnos, tenemos todas las provisiones que pudimos reunir” Dice uno de los niños mas jóvenes, Alec cree que su nombre es Penelope, pero no ha interactuado bastante con ellos para saberlo con certeza

“¿No falta uno de ustedes?” La niña baja la cabeza con una expresión apenada, es Luke el quien contesta

“Kasumi, ella no vendrá con nosotros” Luke trata de sonar como si no era importante, pero todo su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario, incluso como sus manos agarraban su capa, y es en ese momento que Alec se da cuenta que esta manchada de sangre.

La mira a los demás, ellos también lo notaron, Aron tenia una mirada dolida, pero simplemente indico que todos subieran al bote y dejaron la nave

Poco después, ellos notaron el destello de luz que se produjo cuando la nave se estrello en algún arrecife.

*.*.*.*

Desembarcan cerca del valle de Tataroo, ellos logran caminar un tramo antes de parar en una zona que parecía segura “Acamparemos aquí, parece que la zona está tranquila y es peligroso continuar en la noche” Anuncia Alec.

Lo primero es organizar algo para comer, Sara se ofrece para cocinar, y organiza a los niños para ayudar, Luke parece fascinado con el proceso de cocina, Alec apenas presta atención sobre las preguntas de cocinar, y Sara remarca la importancia de esa habilidad para los viajeros.

Alec esta demasiado cansado, y de sus experiencias pasadas, sabe que la situación es poco probable que mejoré, por lo que necesitará toda la fuerza que pueda reunir.

La comida resulto bolas de arroz, Luke parece que desea quejarse, pero decide comer en silencio.

Organizan los turnos, pero nadie tenia deseos de dormir, aun así, tienen que hacer el esfuerzo, no podían permitirse agotarse en medio de terreno enemigo.

Dejaron a los mas jóvenes dormir, Luke estaba aun mas callado que cuando estaban en la celda, nadie le pregunto como terminaron con un integrante menos en el equipo, su actitud y la sangre era una respuesta por sí mismo.

Esto es peor que su primera “Gran aventura” como lo llamaba Guy. Y era mucho mayor, siete años es mucho mayor que 3, después de todo.

Recordó lo culpable que se sentía cuando Tear salió herida por su culpa, no se imagina como se esta sintiendo Luke en este momento.

Tendrá que recomendar que vea algún terapeuta al respecto, aunque teme que, si lo sugiere, lo fuercen también a ir.

Quizás seria lo mejor, aunque la mayoría de sus traumas son cosas de las que no puede hablar, ahora se da cuenta que muchos de sus problemas es que embotello sus emociones, no se dio cuenta de lo poco importantes que eran sus preocupaciones hasta después de la torre de Rem, cuando estaba cerca de morir.

Lo atormento tanto el hecho que necesitaba una razón de existencia, le costo tanto entender que lo mas importante es que estaba ahí, estaba vivo, no necesitaba una razón para existir, él no era Asch, tenían sus propios recuerdos y su propia identidad, ninguno de los dos podía sustituir al otro.

La voz de Aron lo saca de sus pensamientos “Tu primo es interesante”

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“A pesar de todo lo sucedido, ya ha puesto a los mas jóvenes bajo su liderazgo” Alec lo mira sin comprender a que se refiere, el no había notado nada de eso, el otro, al verlo, solo se ríe ante su ingenuidad “Él no tiene mucho conocimiento, pero sabe hacer que otros lo compartan con él, tiene esa aura brillante que otros siguen sin darse cuenta, eso debe ser de familia” Se ríe, mirando a Alec, el otro se sonroja ante el comentario.

Sara se acerca y se sienta junto a él “Tenemos que decidir por donde ir, cualquier camino que tomemos es un riesgo”

En este momento sus opciones son bastante limitadas, la ciudad más cercana a solo un día de camino era Chesedonia, pero era probable que fueran emboscados en el camino, ya que era la ruta más probable, y solo existía un camino para llegar.

Podrían tomar el puente e ir a Malkuth, el problema es que San Binah era la ciudad mas cercana y estaba a lo mínimo 3 días de camino.

También era el camino que les daba la mayor posibilidad de escape, los niños podían quedarse en San Binah y pueden pedir ayuda a Grand Chokmah, con Peony en el poder, es imposible que Malkuth considere hacerles algo, aunque Alec tiembla al pensar en los favores que pueden pedir de Kimlasca por esto.

Una vez expuestos las alternativas, los demás están de acuerdo, y decidieron que su ruta seria ir a San Binah

A la mañana siguiente, todos se dirigen camino al puente Rotelo, Sara los distraía con anécdotas de Malkuth, también aprovecho a dar una lección improvisada de Geografía e historia.

“Este es uno de los caminos mas transitados de Malkuth” Instruye Sara, ella era una instructora natural “Conecta al continente Rugnica con el continente Aberria”

“Aberria es donde esta Baticul, ¿No es así?” Pregunta Luke

“Si, de hecho, Baticul, Belkend y Chesedonia se encuentran en el continente Aberria”

“Entonces, ¿Por qué vamos hacia la Rugnica? ¿Hay ciudades de Kimlasca ahí?”

“Si” Le contesta Alec “Kaitzur, es una ciudad fronteriza, pero esta algo lejos, y vamos hacia esta dirección porque el camino a Chesedonia es muy peligroso, y podemos solicitar apoyo de Malkuth en San Binah”

Luke parecía que no entendía, pero no pregunto al respecto, confiaba en Alec para tomar el camino correcto.

Corín se une a la conversación “He leído de San Binah, es una ciudad colorida con una gran plaza, senderos de ladrillos y miles de flores en flor, que se atribuyen al paisaje que define la ciudadela. La ciudad tiene una población de 250,000 según el último censo”

“Si sigues el camino” Continua Sara “llegaras a Engeve, está ubicada en el noreste de Rugnica, es una pequeña villa de 20,000 personas, no tiene mucha población, pero es un centro de gran importancia para Malkuth, debido a que está rodeada de numerosos campos adecuados para la cosecha y la cría de ganado. El pueblo es una de las fuentes principales de alimento en todo el mundo.”

“El alimento de Engeve se conoce como el mejor” Comenta Karin “De hecho, es más barato mientras más cerca estés de la ciudad, Daath obtiene buenos precios por su estrecha relación entre países”

“Daath se aprovecha de la mala relación entre Malkuth y Kimlasca” Concuerda Alec “muchas veces se utiliza como intermediario entre los países y gana una comisión por eso, por eso el alimento de Engeve es más caro en Kimlasca”

“Eso no parece justo” Se queja Luke

“No” Concuerda Alec, recordando la conversación de Natalia con Ion sobre la venta de metales de Akzeriuth “Pero si le preguntas a Daath, ellos dirán que tienen que ganar dinero de alguna forma, su principal fuente de ingreso son las donaciones, tienen cultivos, pero no mucho para vender. Artesanía, maquinaria, todo aquello que es producido y vendido. es creado principalmente por Malkuth y Kimlasca, el trabajo de Daath es ser intermediario”

“¿Y esperas conseguir apoyo de Malkuth?” Pregunta el pelirrojo con duda.

“Mary está en Grand Chokmah, si nada, ella nos ayudara”

Luke acepta esa respuesta, Mary era una chica temible cuando desea ser, pero ella es muy protectora y amable. Y Luke a crecido viendo a la chica como una hermana mayor.

La noche cae y se preparan para levantar el campamento, llevaban buen ritmo y era posible que llegarían a San Binah en dos días, muy bueno, tomando en cuenta que están evadiendo caminos.

Esperaba que lo hicieran, las provisiones solo durarían otras dos noches más.

Los monstruos son sencillos de atacar, al menos Luke gano algo de experiencia en combate y no estará tan desesperado cuando le toque volver.

*.*.*.*

Aron no era el mejor guerrero, era bastante bueno para su edad, pero sabía que nunca sería un guerrero de leyenda. Alexander, en cambio, era diferente.

El joven de solo 15 años caminaba como un depredador, seguro, mortal, y curioso, su estilo era más como un líder de manada que guiaba a su equipo que como guerrero solitario, como había pensado inicialmente.

El observa a los niños, y su mente no puede dejar de pensar en el espacio vacío, ni siquiera a tenido el valor de preguntar lo que sucedió, una parte de él no desea saberlo, aunque entiende bastante para darse una idea de lo que sucedió.

Luke hablo con él la segunda noche.

“Yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué existen tumbas si la mayoría de las personas desaparecen en el cinturón de fon? ¿Por qué es necesario?”

Una pregunta interesante, sencilla con una respuesta muy complicada. “Los entierros no solo son parar los muertos, sino también para los vivos. Es un ritual de despedida, y las personas necesitan algo físico a lo que aferrarse, se hace una ceremonia para obtener un cierre y entender que esa persona no volverá, por eso es importante tener un símbolo, para recordar a sus seres queridos, incluso si ellos no están enterrados ahí”

“Entonces, ¿Qué entierran?”

“Objetos, cosas de valor, algo representativo que era importante para la persona, o puede ser solo una lápida con un símbolo”

El joven quedo pensativo, y luego procede a quitar su capa blanca, aun se puede apreciar las manchas de rojo contrastando con el blanco, el puede ver que el material es muy bueno, diseñado para lavar el sucio, incluso el de la sangre, con facilidad.

“¿Puedes usarla para enterrarla? Es lo único que tengo de ella” No necesitaba preguntar a quien se refería, Ese era uno de sus arrepentimientos, el tomo la capa y lo guardo en su maleta.

“Este tipo de culpa es algo terrible para someter a un niño, deberías hablar con Corín, él también parece sentirse bastante mal, hablar es otra forma de conseguir el encierro”

Luke no dice nada, solo asiente de manera pensativa y regresa a sentarse al lado de su primo

*.*.*.*.*.*

El observa a Alec curar una herida que un monstruo le hizo a Sara, parece tan fácil.

“¿Qué pasa?” Le pregunta Alec

“Estaba pensando si podrías enseñarme, yo… Kasumi intento enseñarme una vez, pero no entendí mucho, quizás no preste suficiente atención…”

“Seria difícil entender” Le explica Alec “Te dijo algo sobre escuchar o sentir los fonones alrededor de tu cuerpo, ¿No es así?” El otro asiente “Para las técnicas fónicas, se utilizan las fonorranuras, piensa en ella como puntos donde puedes almacenar los fones, almacenas los fones en las fonorranuras, los acumulas y luego los utilizas para hacer las técnicas”

“¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?”

“Es necesario sentirlas, debes cerrar los ojos y escuchar los fonones que fluyen por el mundo” Explica, tratando de recordar la explicación de Tear “No puedes escucharlos con los oídos, debes sentirlos con las fonorranuras en tu cuerpo, deben sentirse como una vibración, reunir los fones es la base para las técnicas fónicas”

“Pero no puedo sentir nada” Luke lo intenta, pero no tiene resultado “No puedo oírlo”

“No, eso es por que tus fonorranuras están selladas”

“¿Qué?”

“A veces ocurre, deben ser abiertas para que funcione, puedo hacer eso, pero al hacerlo, hay un riesgo”

Luke parece no entender lo que dice y Alec suspira, realmente no desea hacer esto “¿Por qué deseas aprender ahora?”

Luke no sabia como contestar al respecto, pero su mirada era de pesar “No deseo que nadie muera delante de mí sí puedo evitarlo, quiero aprender también a curar”

Alec suspira en forma resignada, y luego asiente, el se levanta y hace que Luke lo siga fuera del campamento, él se cerciora que no hay nadie alrededor “Lo que te diré ahora, debe ser un secreto, no debes decírselo a nadie”

“Si, esta bien, prometo no decir nada”

“No puedes decirle a tu madre, padre, Asch, Guy, o al maestro Van, ¿Entiendes Luke? Esto es muy serio”

El chico parece entender que esto era algo más peligroso de lo que pensaba “Lo juro, no lo repetiré”

**“ND 2000, En Kimlasca nacerá aquel que ha heredado el poder de Lorelei, será un niño de sangre noble, de cabello rojo, y será llamado “La luz de la flama sagrada” Llevará a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a una nueva era de prosperidad”**

“¿Eso es?”

“La partitura que declara el nacimiento de un niño que hereda el poder de Lorelei” Alec se dio cuenta que Luke no tendría la menor idea de quien era Lorelei “Bien, clase rápida de historia, los fones se clasifican en 7, cada uno de ellos tiene una presencia sentimental asociada, Sombra, la sensibilidad del primer fonón, el fonón de la oscuridad. Gnome del Segundo Fonón, el Fonón de la Tierra. Sylph, el Tercer Fonón, el Fonón del Viento. Undine el Cuarto Fonón, el Fonón del Agua. Efreet o también conocido como Ifrit en algunos lugares, el Quinto Fonón, el Fonón del Fuego. Rem, el Sexto Fonón, el Fonón de la Luz. Y Lorelei el Séptimo Fonón, el Fonón del Sonido. Los fones se encuentran en el cinturón de Fon, pero la tormenta planetaria atrae los fones y luego los esparce por el mundo, se podría decir que toda nuestra vida, nuestra tecnología, nuestras técnicas, dependen de la tormenta planetaria”

Alec respira antes de continuar “En BD 2695, el profesor Southern-Cross descubrió la existencia del Séptimo Fonón, cuatro años después, una guerra devastadora estalló en todo el mundo por el poder del Séptimo Fonón, Lorelei, que sirvió como medio para leer la memoria del planeta para determinar el futuro, Veras, Lorelei es capaz de predecir distintos futuros de acuerdo a distintas decisiones, y todos querían el futuro en el que les iba mejor, por eso, todos desearon controlar al Séptimo Fon”

“La guerra fue tan fuerte, que provocó un daño en la tormenta planetaria, generando lo que conocerás en un futuro como miasma, una especie de gas venenoso que mataba lentamente a las personas. Yulia Jue, para salvar el mundo, formó un pacto con Lorelei para usar su poder y salvar el planeta. Su pacto con Lorelei se lleva a cabo a través del Gran Himno Fónico que solo ella y sus descendientes pueden usar, pero eso no es por alguna razón genética, Lorelei amo a Yulia, es ese amor que permite a sus descendientes tener poder sobre él a través de su himno, es ese amor a ella y a los humanos que acepto encerrarse en el núcleo para restaurar la tormenta planetaria, y sellar su poder en una única trayectoria, de esta forma nace la partitura, Yulia escribió la partitura en 7 gigantescas piedras Fónicas que cayeron del cielo”

“Creo que escuche algo así, Amy me dijo que Baticul se creó en el hoyo que dejo la piedra”

“Si, Lorelei le dio a Yulia su mejor predicción y se selló a sí mismo, Luego creó la Llave de Lorelei para mantener el poder de Lorelei, usándola para reconstruir la Tormenta Planetaria. Después de completar esta tarea, Yulia dejó la llave dentro del núcleo del planeta. También escondió la séptima Piedra Fónica, después de 2000 años, las predicciones de la sexta piedra están llegando a su fin, por eso Daath esta en una cruzada para encontrar la última piedra”

“Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, si, entiendo que Luke significa “La luz de la flama sagrada” ¿No es así? Pero, yo nací en ND 2001, así que debe ser Asch”

“Si, según la partitura, debe ser Asch, pero escucha con atención Luke, cada persona tiene una firma única de frecuencia, es como una huella, cada persona tiene una frecuencia diferente, y es imposible que dos personas tengan una frecuencia igual, para que eso suceda, las dos personas deben ser Isofones perfectos”

Luke asiente, tratando de comprender qué relación tenía con usar técnicas fónicas.

"La frecuencia de Asch, la mía, y la tuya, son iguales, y los tres tenemos la misma frecuencia compartida con Lorelei, esto nos permite a los tres utilizar una habilidad muy rara que se llama hiperresonancia, normalmente, puedes obtener hiperresonancia cuando dos séptimo fonistas resuenan sus técnicas entre sí, nosotros no necesitamos esto, ya que nuestra frecuencia resuena de forma natural con Lorelei, esta habilidad también es excesivamente destructiva”

“¿Eso es lo que usaste en el barco? ¿Para desintegrar las esposas”

“Si, este es el poder de Lorelei, nosotros 3 somos los isofones perfectos de Lorelei, y técnicamente, “Luz de la flama sagrada” aunque nacimos en años diferentes”

“entonces, ¿De quién habla la partitura?”

“Somos los tres Luke” Alec se acerca, y sostienen a Luke de los hombros “Este poder no vienen gratis, los tres somos necesarios para una tarea que Lorelei nos va a encomendar, Mi madre una vez dijo que yo era el conocimiento, Asch será el poder, y tú serás el corazón”

“¿Corazón? No entiendo lo que quieres decir”

“No te preocupes, tu corazón sabrá cuando llegue el momento”

“¿No puedes simplemente decirme?”

Alec niega con la cabeza, su mirada parece triste “No, eso afectará tus decisiones, debes seguir el camino que tu corazón indique, yo conozco la “Mejor trayectoria” Escrita por Lorelei, pero necesitamos algo incluso mejor que eso, así que Lorelei depende de nosotros tres en lugar de solo una persona”

Luke asiente, y Alec sabe que no entiende, eso esta bien, le tomará mucho tiempo para que lo pueda entender, solo espera que sus palabras sirvan de consuelo cuando llegue el momento.

“No deberías saber esto ahora, es muy temprano para que lo sepas, pero me has pedido aprender técnicas fónicas, y no puedes hacerlo si tus fonorranuras están selladas, el problema Luke, es que si las abro, se puede iniciar el proceso de contaminación”

“¿Contaminación? ¿Es una enfermedad?”

“Si, una muy peligrosa” Alec toma una vara y hace unos dibujos en el suelo, en ella escribe los nombres de los tres en posición de pirámide, y en el centro escribe Lorelei. “Los fones se atraen entre sí, los fonistas pueden absorber fones, este es un efecto que es llamado efecto contaminador, si lo haces bien, puedes separar los fones de las armas y luego absorberlas en tu cuerpo”

“Eso es lo que hiciste con las espadas”

“Si, el efecto contaminador es peligroso si no puedes usarlo bien, normalmente una persona le toma décadas para lograrlo”

“Tú no tienes décadas”

“Soy el conocimiento, Lorelei necesitaba que supiera hacerlo”

Luke pone mala cara ante su respuesta “Vas a usar mucho esa excusa, ¿Verdad?”

“Por supuesto” Sonríe, pero luego su rostro se vuelve serio “Al tener la misma frecuencia, los tres de nosotros tenemos un lazo, los tres podemos técnicamente hablar con Lorelei, y hablar entre nosotros, el problema, es que el procesos consiste en enviar nuestros fones para poder comunicarnos, es algo doloroso, pero lograra entablar un lazo telepático, el problema es que mientras más utilizas eso, más fones pierdes, hasta que empiezas a enfermar, te debilitaras, y luego morirás, es ahí donde empieza el Big Bang”

“¿El Big Bang?”

“Si Asch usara ese método y tratara de hablar contigo todos los días, él se debilitaría y finalmente moriría, tu absorberías todos sus fones, entonces, ocurre una reacción y los fones de Asch despertarían, tomando el control del cuerpo”

“Y matándome en el proceso” Termina Luke, esta vez se miraba temeroso de la posibilidad

“Si, tomara tu cuerpo, y tu dejaras de existir, lo reverso también es posible, Asch sabe o sabrá parte de esto, es parte de por qué te teme, el punto es que al tener las fonorranuras selladas, niegas el efecto, bloqueas nuestro enlace, pero también sellas tu capacidad de usar artes fónicas”

“Pero tu y Asch pueden usar artes fónicas y no se están matando entre sí”

“No, pero yo mantengo mi enlace en silencio, y si abro tus fonorranuras, debes hacer eso también, no puedes decirle a nadie que estas practicando artes fónicas, Guy no sabe nada al respecto, así que es seguro utilizarla en la casa Gardios, pero el Maestro Van y Asch lo hacen, si Asch se entera, no podrá pararse a intentar experimentar con el vínculo, no tiene idea de la magnitud de lo que significa, el tiene en su mente que solo puede existir un Luke, ignora mi existencia y quiere deshacerse de la suya, eso no significa que te odie, el piensa que solo uno de los dos debe existir, por lo que desea probar quien de los dos es el mejor Luke, pero Luke” Trata de tranquilizarlo “El no desea matarte, lo contrario es más acertado, el desea que puedas convertirte en el verdadero Luke, no entenderá lo que es realmente el Big Bang, creerá que será el quien muera”

“¿Y no puedes simplemente decirle?”

Alec lo niega “No, la carencia de ese conocimiento es importante, lo llevara a tomar varias decisiones y auto descubrimientos que serán importantes para él, y también para ti, cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré”

“Soy el corazón, ¿No debería decidir?”

“No tiene idea de lo que hay que decidir, cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré”

“Eso no me gusta”

“A mí tampoco” Alec solo baja la cabeza y borra los nombres en el suelo “No sé todo Luke, no sabía que esto pasaría, realmente quería darte una buena experiencia del exterior de Baticul, Llegará un momento en que me odies, puede que todos me odien, incluso Guy, me estoy preparando para eso”

“¿Es por eso que no lo besas?”

Alec se ruboriza ante el comentario “¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?”

“Las chicas pasan diciendo que eres tímido, pero estoy seguro que Guy piensa que es algo más, es obvio que te gusta, ¿Temes que te odie y por eso no le darás una oportunidad?”

Alec suspira, ¿Cómo llegaron a esta conversación? ¿No debería estar más concentrado en su muerte inminente? De alguna manera, Luke se sentía mas sabio de lo que debería ser “No deberíamos tener esa conversación, solo tienes 12 años”

“Hey, tu dijiste que era el corazón, entonces me corresponde decidir, estas haciendo lo mejor para nosotros, puede que me enoje, pero no puedo odiarte por eso, y estoy seguro que Guy y Natalia lo entenderán”

Alec no puede evitar reír al escucharlo “Eres mas sabio de lo que crees, quizás debo seguir tu concejo, ahora, ¿Deseas que habrá tus fonorranuras?”

Luke acepta, y Alec convoca parte del poder de Lorelei en su ser para hacer el proceso.

Cuando Dist hizo esto en el castillo Coral, los abrió incorrectos y solo para un sentido, de manera que corto su enlace con Lorelei y el enlace sería subordinado a Asch, esto acelero el proceso de contaminación.

Alec no se engaña que eso no fue a propósito, era fácil ver el plan, Asch renacería como una réplica, creando solo un Luke, el Luke que ocupaba el Maestro Van, en ningún momento el maestro Van esperaba que Luke sobreviviera.

El Fonón de la memoria tenia el conocimiento para poder abrir las fonorranuras de manera correcta sin necesidad de la máquina, solo esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para evitar el efecto contaminador, hasta que Luke pudiera aprender a bloquear a Asch.

*.*.*.*.*.*

La emboscada fue realizada al día siguiente, apenas unas horas de San Binah, cuando tuvieron que tomar el puente, en retrospectiva, era lógico que los atraparan aquí si no lograron encontrarlos en el camino a Chesedonia, solo había dos rutas a tomar y ellos tenían una nave que podía viajar en tierra.

 **“Entréguense, y nadie saldrá lastimado”** Se escucha una voz salir de la nave, varios grupos de mercenarios salen de ella, ninguno parecía remotamente hábil, pero Alec sabia que no importa que tan bueno sea alguien, siempre podía ser abrumado con los números correctos.

Esto asusta a los más jóvenes “¿Qué hacemos?”

“Estamos rodeados”

“No podemos rendirnos” Alec mira a los enemigos “Ellos nos mataran de cualquier manera”

Karin también parecía desafiante “No planeo morir de rodillas, si voy a morir, me llevaré algunos conmigo”

La tensión estaba en aumento, el hombre parecía verlos con desprecio, el cañón de la nave enemiga se ilumina para disparar. Alec se prepara usar crear una barrera fónica para protegerlos.

Se escucha el sonido de un disparo, y su impacto hace temblar la tierra, el humo se levanta, y tardo unos segundos en despejarse, lo que muestra es la nave del enemigo atravesada por una ráfaga.

“¿Que paso?” Era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos, cuando una nave con los colores de Malkuth sale a la vista.

 **“Soy el coronel McGovern”** Se escucha una voz venir de la nave **“En nombre del ejército de Malkuth, exigimos su rendición”**

Una figura salta de la nave y cae justo delante del grupo “Aquí viene el increíble Guy” Se presenta el rubio

“¡Guy!” Gritan Luke y Alec, emocionados al verlo.

“Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, chicos” Les sonríe

**“Tiren las armas y entréguense a la custodia de Malkuth de forma inmediata”**

Ahora estaban rodeados por soldados de Malkuth, y no tenían más opción que rendirse

Alec no le importaba, toda su atención estaba fija en Guy, no vio cuando esposaron a los hombres y los arrastraron a la nave de Malkuth. Luke es el primero en acercarse “Guy, no puedo creer que estés aquí, llegaste justo a tiempo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con el ejército de Malkuth?”

El ejercito también se llevó en custodia al resto de su equipo, dejando solo a Luke, Sara y Alec.

“Los he buscado por todas partes” Sonríe Guy “Mi hermana Mary convenció al emperador que me prestara una nave, las naves de Kimlasca están buscando en otro lado”

“Pero, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?” Insiste Luke

“Tengo mis fuentes”

“Hey”

“No puedo revelar todos mis secretos Luke” Le sonríe Guy.

Alec tenía una idea al respecto, la casa Gardios siempre ha gozado de un gran número de espías e informadores, Guy siempre tenía más información de la que debería, eso se debía a todos los contactos que aun eran fieles a los Gardios, ahora que su familia no había sido destruida, la red de información debe seguir intacta para su uso.

“Parece que las cosas han sido duras para ustedes” Dice, pero mira directamente a Alec, ya que este aun no le había dicho una palabra.

Alec no escucha la respuesta de Luke, solo se dirige directamente a Guy, lo toma por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y une sus labios, Guy supero su sorpresa con rapidez, Alec siente como sus brazos lo sostienen, y el joven conde toma el control del beso volviéndose apasionado hasta que la necesidad de aire los separa. Pero Guy todavía lo sostiene.

Luke parecía incomodo, y Sara parecía tener estrellas en los ojos

“Supongo que me extrañaste” Alec baja la vista apenado, pero no tiene deseos de soltarse, así que solo apoya la cabeza en su pecho, tomando consuelo en el sonido de su corazón, Guy simplemente le acaricia suavemente la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello, jugando con los mechones rojos “Ya estoy aquí, los llevaremos a Daath en un santiamén y arreglaremos este mal entendido”

Esa respuesta incomodo a Alec “¿Daath?” Se suelta con renuencia, y se coloca a unos pasos de distancia.

“Si” Suspira el rubio “Gente de Daath está involucrada, por lo que se hará una conferencia en Daath, solo asistirá mi hermana y el coronel McGovern representando a Malkuth, pero es un asunto especifico Kimlasca-Daath”

“¿Mary está en la nave?” Pregunta Luke con interés.

“Por qué no subimos a la nave” Ofrece Guy “Enviare un mensaje a Baticul y podemos terminar esto de una vez”

Ellos acceden, felices que todo esto parecía haber terminado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tardaron un día en regresar a Daath, la nave no era el Tartarus, pero era un excelente modelo de las tropas de Malkuth, quien sabe que tuvo que ofrecer Mary para conseguirlas como préstamo personal.

Tía Susanna los recibió con gran regocijo, Luke se quedó con ella, no valía la pena arrastrarlo a esto.

La conferencia en Daath fue tan horriblemente política como lo imagino, su padre no pudo llegar, en su lugar aparece Alpine, el duque Fabre y su madre para representar los intereses de Kimlasca

“Príncipe Alexander” Saluda Alpine “¿Es lamentable que se encuentre en estas condiciones?”

“Lo dices como si tuviera la culpa de ser arrastrado por esos hombres, ¿Es así como tratas a las víctimas de secuestro?” Pregunta con una sonrisa fría.

“Por supuesto que no su alteza, me disculpo por mi rudeza, solo me sorprende que se involucrará con esos ladrones”

“Si, creo que ese caso debe ser juzgado en otro momento, no veo evidencia de ningún robo cometido por ellos”

“Con todo respeto príncipe, no creo que deba seguir involucrado en algo tan insignificante”

“Estoy involucrado, eso hace que el caso sea algo más que Insignificante” El hombre parecía molesto, pero no podía decir nada al respecto sin ofender a la familia real.

“Por supuesto, su alteza”

Pronto llegaron al salón donde estaban los representantes de Daath, su madre también se reúne con ellos.

“Quien preside esto es el recién nombrado Gran Maestro Mohs, se espera a que le Maestro Fónico llegue, pero solo realizará la lectura” Le advierte su madre “Leerán la partitura para juzgarlos”

“No creo que nada de esto salga en el escrito” Dice Alec con urgencia “No solo eso, será evidente que la mayoría de los niños tampoco lo está”

“Tu dijiste que podías cambiar el escrito”

“Si, pero eso era en el núcleo, con ayuda de Lorelei”

“¿Crees poderlo cambiar desde el escritorio del Maestro Fónico donde se realiza la lectura?”

Alec piensa bien en la respuesta, en teoría, debería poder, el pedazo está conectado con todos los otros, y era un pedazo bastante grande con una conexión muy fuerte para realizar el cambio

“Si, creo que puedo hacerlo”

“Los distraeré, trataré de ganar tiempo mientras tu realizas los cambios, no debe haber nadie en el lugar por algunas horas”

Alec acepta y se escabulle sin que los demás se den cuenta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La discusión en el salón estaba algo calentada, La reina parecía que venia en plan de guerra, y exigía cortar cabezas.

“Él es un hombre de una noble familia en alta posición, juzgarlo puede desestabilizar el reino” Dice Alpine, tratando de apaciguar a la reina “La palabra de unos niños no es suficiente para juzgarlo”

“¿Estas insinuando que ignoremos lo que ha hecho?” La reina lo mira furiosa “¿Estas insinuando que la palabra de mi hijo no tiene el peso suficiente para condenarlo? El hombre alega que alguien se hizo pasar por él y no tenía idea de que sucedía en su propia casa, ¿Qué idiota cree semejante cosa?”

“En primer lugar” Defiende el gran Maestro Mohs “Ellos estaban allanando una casa particular, es evidencia conseguida por medios delictivos”

En ese momento, el duque Fabre decide hablar “Si me lo permiten, la evidencia es inequívoca, si dejamos ir al hombre solo por su linaje, dinero o medios en que se obtuvo la evidencia, estaremos creando una precedencia que no podemos permitirnos”

“Tal vez Daath es incapaz de controlar a su propia gente” Sugiere la reina

Una discusión estallo, y la reina hizo todo lo posible por animar el fuego. Aunque la mayoría pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo, ya que no importa lo que decidan, se cumplirá todo como esta escrito en la partitura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec observa la mesa, en esta misma Ion le leyó el escrito, usa su poder para conectarse con la partitura, puede oír la canción, las múltiples canciones, de inmediato busca los hilos desechos y crea nuevos caminos para ellos, sabe que no tiene tiempo, por lo que destruye y crea las trayectorias lo más rápido posible, no será su mejor trabajo, lo sabe, y su prosa realmente necesita trabajo, lo único que lo salva es que nadie tiene el conocimiento que esto es posible.

El controlar la partitura, uno pensaría que podrías controlar el destino, eso es una gran mentira, el libre albedrio garantiza que siempre habrá personas extraordinarias que no seguirán la trayectoria marcada.

Esa es la maravilla de la humanidad.

Termina cansado, pero contento que se realizó el trabajo a tiempo.

“En todos mis años que he vivido, nunca imagine que esto fuera posible” Dice una voz a su espalda, Alec se voltea asustado al verse descubierto, ante él había un hombre mayor, no era viejo, pero parecía extremadamente cansado, Alec lo reconoció como el Fon Master Evenos, su mirada era muy parecida a Ion. “¿Y quién puede ser usted, iluminado de Lorelei?”

“¿Iluminado de Lorelei?”

“El poder de Lorelei brilla en ti, has sido iluminado por su gracia”

“Supongo que es así” murmura, luego vuelve su atención al hombre “Soy Alexander Kimlasca-Lanvaldear”

El hombre lo mira con compresión en sus ojos “A, si, Phoenix, el joven que apareció en el escrito, supongo que ahora entiendo cómo fue que sucedió”

“¿Sabias?”

“Si, es difícil no saber, monitoreo los asuntos de mayor importancia con más de 10 años de antelación, fue una grata sorpresa darme cuenta del cambio en la partitura, estoy ansioso de escuchar esta nueva”

“Pero… cambie la partitura, ¿No deberías estar enojado?”

“Esta orden se llama la Orden de Lorelei por una razón, si esa es la voluntad de la flama sagrada renacida de las cenizas, entonces no veo por qué cambiarlo” El hombre mira voltea la mirada, parecía que miraba algo que estaba muy lejos “De todos modos, Mi tiempo es muy corto para que importe, espero que las consecuencias sean buenas para mi Ion, tu presencia me ha dado algo de esperanza a este hombre moribundo” El hombre se levanta con paso cansado “A sido un placer conocerte, Phoenix, pero es tiempo de llamar a la lectura, si no deseamos crear un incidente internacional”

“¿Por qué me llamas así?” Lorelei también lo llamaba así, pero nunca le pregunto por qué.

“Ese es tu nombre, es quién eres, casi puedo escucharlo. Es un buen nombre” Alec no puede evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario, la sonrisa del hombre le recordó tanto a Ion que lastimaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Era hora de empezar a prepararse para el futuro, él fue complaciente, pensó que tenía tiempo, ahora, puede ver como todo puede salirse de control fácilmente, incluso puede arruinarlo todo en un descuido.

Y para lograr sus objetivos, necesita gente.

“Recibo una visita personal del príncipe” El sarcasmo en las palabras de Karin era evidente, pero Alec no le da importancia, ya sabe cómo es la chica “¿A qué debo él honor?”

“Escuche que se quedaran en Daath”

“No es como si tenemos otra opción, todavía tenemos que pagar las deudas de mi padre, estoy feliz que no me arrestaran, pero ahora estaré vigilada, así que mis días de robar han terminado”

“Es mejor, robar no es lo tuyo”

“¿Y qué consideras que es lo mío?” Pregunta con molestia “No creo que prostituta sea mejor, no soy complaciente, y tampoco soldado, odio seguir órdenes”

En realidad, ella odia más la política, a la que los soldados tienen que atenerse, ella podría ser fácilmente una mercenaria, el único problema es su edad y encontrar un grupo que la acepte, además, ella no se ira, el riesgo que su madre muera sin que ella este ahí, que pueda perder contacto con su hermano, es demasiado grande para arriesgarse.

“Deseo hacer un trato contigo, les ofrezco un lugar en Baticul, compraré su deuda y ustedes trabajan para mí por diez años, los tres, tu madre puede ser asistente de Lady Susanna, Corín trabajará como sirviente de Luke, y tu trabajas para mí, con todo incluido, comida, medicinas, ropa, educación, e incluso arrojare un sueldo decente en el arreglo”

“Y supongo que deseas hacerlo como un proyecto de caridad, ¿Acaso buscas sentirte bien contigo mismo?” Se burla la chica. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y ambos lo sabían, solo la medicina de su madre era demasiado cara, si hay algo que ha aprendido, es que nada se puede entregar sin un precio. “Hablemos en serio, ¿Qué es realmente lo que deseas? Te he visto con ese rubio, así que no creo que tenga el cuerpo adecuado para tentarte”

Alec se ruboriza ante la insinuación “Soy bisexual, si realmente deseas saber, pero no, tu cuerpo magnifico como es, no es lo que me interesa, y no te ofrezco esto por la bondad de mi corazón, tengo condiciones… y un precio” La chica no parecía sorprendida por esto, pero si más tranquila, era más fácil pagar algo cuando sabias cual era el verdadero precio “hare cosas en el futuro, cosas que requerirán un acercamiento un poco… menos ético, necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme y guardar silencio, que guarde mis secretos ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

La chica lo mira fijamente, como buscando el engaño, finalmente descubrió que hablaba en serio, y ella no pudo evitar reír ante la hilaridad de la situación “Bien, ¿Necesitas un perro de ataque? Puedo hacer eso, mientras cumplas tu parte”

Porque ella no era idiota, sabía que esta era la mejor oferta que iba a conseguir.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Guy está cansado, pero se siente feliz que todo esto terminará, ahora se estaba despidiendo de su hermana en el puerto de Daath, la nave de Malkuth se dirigirá a Grand Chokmah y Guy partirá a Baticul con la delegación de Kimlasca.

“Es bueno que todo terminara bien” Dice su hermana “Es probable que el coronel McGovern reciba una promoción por esto, aunque el ya estaba en la línea para la promoción”

“Si, me sorprendió un poco el resultado”

Todos los involucrados fueron arrestados, los niños serán recibidos en el orfanato de Baticul, y los bienes de los involucrados fueron repartidos entre todos los países involucrados.

Kimlasca recibió algunos derechos de excavación, Malkuth se apropio de varios negocios legales, y Daath obtuvo buena parte del dinero.

Al final, el evento fue productivo para los tres países, y Malkuth gano por su participación, lo que quitará peso en su hermana y en la decisión de colocar la deuda de ayuda como favor personal a la casa Gardios y no a Kimlasca.

“Estoy feliz que tu relación sea mucho mejor que la mía a pesar de que tu prometido no sea una chica” Comenta su hermana “El cuarto de control tiene muy buena vista, al menos los hombres saben por que no los dejaste dormir por dos días en tu empeño por buscarlos, muchos te felicitan por ser un novio tan dedicado”

Guy no se iba a avergonzar por eso, aunque su relación no era como su hermana lo imaginaba

“ÉL me enloqueces” Admite Guy

“¿Lo hace?”

“Se acerca y se aparta en la misma respiración, y no sé qué pensar, ¿Qué realmente desea?”

“Quizás, ¿Solo desea tu apoyo? Tiene quince años, no puedes hacer mucho de todos modos hasta que cumpla 16 años, o el rey te hará un eunuco”

Su hermana no estaba bromeando al respecto. Sobre todo, porque su hermana había sugerido en varias ocasiones que le gustaría ser la sustituta en cuanto se casaran. Mientras que no es algo popular, la inseminación artificial es accesible en Belkend.

“Tengo casi treinta, Guy, deseo tener niños, y Peony no me los dará, me he dado cuenta de eso, y no puedo engañarlo con alguien más, si puedo tener el hijo de tu prometido, tendrá la sangre y el nombre Gardios junto con la sangre de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, es la mejor solución, y demuestra nuestro interés en el tratado, al menos para los primeros dos niños, después, tú puedes buscar a alguien mas si deseas tus propios hijos, lo ideal sería la princesa Natalia, pero dudo que acepte”.

Era una buena solución, los niños tendrán la sangre de ambos, el acuerdo se cumple, aunque por alguna razón, Guy se sentía incomodo con la idea, sobre todo tener las responsabilidades de un padre tan joven, Alec apenas cumplirá la mayoría de edad.

Pero Guy no puede dejar de pensar en seria adorable un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, o una niña rubia de ojos verdes.

*.*.*.*.*

Natalia los recibió en el puerto, ella lloraba de la alegría, Guy tubo que consolarla, Luke parecía el mas incomodo de los tres, pero estaban alegres de estar en casa.

Asch apenas dio un saludo, y aunque no lo dijo, incluso Luke noto que él se preocupó por ellos.

¿Quizás Asch no lo odia tanto como dice hacerlo?

El pelirrojo no se hacia ilusiones al respecto, pero estaba feliz de estar en casa, y que toda esa pesadilla había terminado.

Él mira el espacio donde estaba el antiguo Jarrón, aun no había sido remplazado, y casi se sentía como una acusación.

El siente a su padre detrás de él, le había dado un saludo corto cuando llego a Daath, y casi no habían hablado en el trayecto de regreso.

“Tendremos que buscar un remplazo” Dice su padre, adivinando sus pensamientos “Como tú lo rompiste, tendrás que buscar algo adecuado para reemplazarlo, tienes una vida para buscar algo adecuado” Lo último parece casi una broma, Luke sabe de la tradición de la Familia, cada miembro tiene que llevar algo que sea símbolo de valor, la mayoría son trofeos de guerra, pero algunos podían ser obras de arte con una historia, lo importante es que cada articulo tiene que tener un pasado que refleje su contribución a la familia.

“Padre, yo… siento lo que paso, estaba tan molesto con Asch”

“Hable con Asch, ¿Te molesto su insinuación que solo eras un remplazo para él?”

“Yo… quizás” Admite, Asch siempre le ha dicho cosas crueles, no entiende porque esto le molesto tanto, era ridículo, como si solo tienen que ir a la tienda y comprar un mejor modelo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ser remplazado, considerado como inútil y ser echado a un lado, Asch le había dicho por mucho tiempo que solo era un remplazo inferior a él.

“Luke, tu eres lo más preciado de la familia Fabre, esos objetos son el pasado, pero tú, hijo, eres el futuro, eso no es algo que puedas comparar”

Luke negara después cuan aliviado se sintió al escuchar esas palabras, quizás, por primera vez, realmente sintió que formaba parte de esta familia.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec mira su cuarto y solo desea lanzarse en la cama y dormir por una semana.

Por fin logro desprenderse de una llorosa Natalia, con la promesa que saldrían todos juntos para celebrar su regreso.

Escucha a alguien tocando la puerta y es su madre quien entra.

“Es bueno que todo salió bien” Se alegra su madre “Costo mantener las cosas con calma, si esto fue tanto problema, no me imagino como será cuando las cosas empiecen realmente a moverse.

Alec abraza a su madre “Gracias, no hubiera logrando todo esto sin ti”

Su madre solo sonríe y devuelve el abrazo “Todo lo mejor para mi pequeño Phoenix” Ella lo suelta, y luego pregunta lo que la ha estado molestando “Le distes muy buenos negocios a Malkuth, así que espero que esos sitios de excavación valieran la pena”

“Claro que si” Sonríe Alec “nos dará el mejor acceso a uno de los inventos más importantes de la época”

La mujer no tardo en hacer la conexión “¿Te refieres a que ahí están las piedras de vuelo?”

“Antes, aunque fue hecho en una ciudad de Kimlasca, Daath consiguió el derecho a las piedras de vuelo y patrocino el invento, se termino con ayuda del Tartarus, que fue proporcionado por Malkuth, técnicamente, Kimlasca no tenia ningún derecho a usar su invento, pero nos dejaron usarlo por la situación”

“Tu quieres los derechos completos del Albiore”

¿Quién podría culparlo? Él no era Guy con su afán a la tecnología, pero en su opinión, el Albiore era el mejor invento creado, si puede tenerlo antes, ¿Por qué limitarse? Es más, Luke recordaba cuando encontraron una piedra de vuelo mejorada, si pueden conseguirla, incluso podrían crear tres Albiores.

Tres Albiores para los tres de ellos, aquellos que ostentan el poder de Lorelei.

Pero primero, debe concentrarse en obtener el liderazgo del clan de la Luna. Tiene un poco mas de 3 años para que los eventos empiecen a moverse.

Solo esperaba que su corazón también estuviera listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favor no olviden comentar. Realmente deseo saber que piensan de la historia.


	9. Creciendo

ND 2014

Hace unas semanas comenzó el año, y hace menos de dos meses ocurrieron los hechos que cambiaron La vida de Corin completamente, y él estaba decidido a mantenerlo así.

Él y su madre consiguieron una buena habitación en la mansión Fabre, su madre se encargaba de asistir a la duquesa, y Corin tenía que encargarse de que Luke no se metiera en demasiados problemas, lo cual, no está mal, los dos se habían hecho amigos con todos lo que sucedió, Su hermana se había mudado a los cuartos de caballeros en el palacio, ella actúa como miembro de la guardia personal del Príncipe, a pesar de sus quejas ella parece satisfecha, así que Corin no se va a quejar, el sueldo no es mucho, pero es considerablemente mejor en comparación con lo que debería ser por solo 10 años de servicio.

“¿Por qué tengo que ir?” Se queja el pelirrojo, estaba vestido con una capa blanca que le regalo su primo, y una pequeña mochila viajera en su espalda. 

Guy… he, conde Gardios, Corín debe recordarlo, no es apropiado hablar de manera tan informal a un conde, el mira como el conde Gardios lanza un suspiro, pero contesta pacientemente al chico “Necesitas una educación Luke, y no lograremos nada si sigues ignorando a tus tutores” El chico muestra su disgusto ante esta solicitud, pero por la sonrisa de Guy no cabe duda que encontró como un gesto adorable “Sé que la escuela puede ser terriblemente aburrido, pero Alec trabajo mucho para convencer a tus padres que te permitan asistir, podrás ver más de Baticul, y conocer a otros niños”

“Supongo que no puede ser peor que los tutores” Se resigna al fin.

“Alégrate, Corín también estará contigo” 

El joven no parecía convencido “Corín es menor que yo” Se queja el joven, sin importarle que estaba justo ahí. El conde solo le envía una sonrisa de disculpa, Corin no muestra ninguna molestia en su expresión, pero no puede evitar pensar que, si no conociera a Luke, pensaría que solo es un mocoso molesto. Y realmente no puede entender por qué se comporta así, le da la impresión que el joven no esta tan incomodo con la escuela, lo más probable es que este asustado.

No lo culparía si fuera así, la última vez que salió, se enredó con un anillo de secuestradores y esclavistas.

¿Tal vez simplemente no sabe cómo pedir un abrazo? Eso podría ser

Los tres proceden a caminar, y Luke se adelanta a saludar al príncipe Alexander, quien estaba parado justo al frente de los ascensores.

“No necesitas acompañarme, no soy un niño”

“Esta va a ser tu primera vez, además, Guy y yo también vamos a la escuela, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? No es como si no vamos por el mismo camino”

Luke se queja, pero parece mucho más tranquilo y menos quejumbroso que antes, lo que apoya la teoría de Corín que solo está asustado.

Su primo no duda en darle concejos sobre la escuela “Debes tener cuidado, y contar con cualquier cosa, no debes bajar la guardia”

El joven lo mira con molestia “Lo dices como si fuera al campo de batalla” 

“Debes recordar Luke, la escuela es un lugar peligroso, los niños pueden ser muy crueles, especialmente en grupos” Alentó el joven príncipe “Ellos buscaran las debilidades, huelen la sangre como tiburones”

Gailardia parecía exasperado “¿Qué panorama estas metiendo en su cabeza?” Luego voltea ver a Luke “Pero no puedo negar que la escuela puede ser difícil, estamos dependiendo de ti para cuidarlo Corín”

“Hare mi mejor esfuerzo”

“Hey, ¡Él es menor que yo!” 

“¿Has ido antes a la escuela Corín?” Le pregunta el príncipe

“Un poco su alteza, definitivamente no a una tan lujosa”

El príncipe hace un sonido exasperado “No tenías problemas en llamarme Alec, ¿Qué pasa con la formalidad?”

El joven parecía temblar “No es apropiado”

Su Alteza lo mira fijamente antes de suspirar “Ramdas te regaño, ¿No es así?”

“No yo…”

“El regaña y amenaza a todas las sirvientas para que no hablen con Luke, tiene esta extraña idea que un heredero no debe relacionarse con sirvientes de forma informal”

“¿El hace eso?” El tono de Luke era molesto, él sabía que Ramdas lo pasaba regañando al respecto, pero no pensó que regañara a las chicas solo por hablar con él “¿Es por eso que nadie en la mansión me habla si no es necesario?” Se queja Luke “pensé que no les agradaba, ellas siempre se alejan cuando les hablo”

El príncipe parece exasperado ante esa declaración “Escucha Corín, tu trabajas para mí, y luego para Luke, no para él, definitivamente no puede echarte solo por no ser formal, es más, haces a Luke incomodo, así que te recomiendo parar”

Corín cabecea, pero aun esta inseguro 

Pronto llegan a la escuela, antes era bastante normal, aunque un poco lujosa, luego, la reina se dedicó a remodelarla, las instalaciones habían crecido, se ofrecen mejores electivas, y todo el plan de estudios fue revisado, muchos pensaron que era una pérdida de dinero, los miembros altos de la nobleza utilizan tutores, no existe una escuela para la alta nobleza de Kimlasca, en privado, Corín piensa que ninguno se arriesgaría a dar a conocer lo incompetente que puede ser su hijo si resulta no ser tan inteligente.

Lo cierto es que actualmente la academia de Baticul es una de las mejores, Corín sospechaba que la razón era que esperaba inscribir a su primo, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las clases nuevas estaban después del sexto año, curioso, justo el año de entrada de Luke.

La graduación de la escuela es en el noveno año, y la secundaria en el doceavo año. Corín también salto un año para quedarse como acompañante a Luke.

“La mayoría son niños del nivel medio” Continuo explicando el príncipe “Eso quiere decir que son hijos de gente que tiene un buen ingreso económico, aunque no al nivel de la zona alta de Baticul, principalmente hijos de comerciantes, generales, investigadores, socialmente estarás en la escala más alta, lo cual, también puede ser problemático, puede hacerte un blanco para otros niños” No de acoso, nadie sería tan idiota, estoy niños eran conscientes que sus padres pueden ser arruinados si enfadan a la persona incorrecta, pero definitivamente habrá gente que busque aprovecharse, de buscar su amistad para manipularlo, que en la opinión de Corín, eso era más peligroso que él acoso, Luke se podría defender de un ataque físico “Estarás más a la mira de los demás, por lo que te recomiendo que no trates de resaltarlo, preferiblemente no te presentes con tu nombre completo, algunos no lo hacen por cuestión de privacidad, no estas obligado a darlo”

“No me importa, no necesito mi nombre para pelear mis batallas” Dice obstinado “Pero preferiría si solo me conocieran como Luke”

Algo que Corín consideraba imposible de ocultar, pero los dejos con sus fantasías, el cabello rojo y ojos verdes eran conocidos como una marca de la realeza, y Luke estaba en quinto lugar para heredar el trono.

Finalmente llegan al lugar, y Corín tenía que reconocer que era grande, realmente se notaba el esfuerzo que la familia Real ha hecho.

Luke trata de fingir no mirar todo con curiosidad, pero era obvio que todo era nuevo para él, al menos no era el único, este era el primer día de clases, por lo que muchos niños miraban esta escuela por primera vez.

Los estudiantes de sexto año tienen que elegir 3 clases adicionales del programa, era obligatoria una de música y una de arte.

Le dijeron a Corín que podía escoger lo que quisiera, pero prefirió simplemente seguir las opciones de Luke, no solo por deber, él tampoco quería estar solo en este lugar lleno de niños ricos.

Corín sabía que el príncipe no bromeaba, los niños podían ser crueles si se da la oportunidad.

Luke no sabía que escoger, así que eligió Alfarería, técnicas curativas de primeros auxilios, ahora, lo de música, no tenía idea de que elegir.

“Eres séptimo fonistas al igual que yo, tienes ventaja natural en música y curación” Le dijo Alec

“¿Cuál elegiste?” Le pregunta Luke con curiosidad

“Estaba más allá del nivel en técnicas curativas, así que elegí Cartografía, Teatro y violín… no era tan bueno en violín”

“No eras tan malo” Se ríe Guy “habrías mejorado… con mucha práctica, pero la profesora lo escucho cantar, y prácticamente lo obligo a unirse al coro, no lo solto desde entonces”

“Las clases de canto al menos son útiles” Se molesta Alec “Como séptimo fonistas, me enseñaron algunas técnicas fónicas de canto, es la única clase de música que enseña también algo de combate, así que no fue tan malo”

Eso convenció a Luke de escoger el coro.

Un ligero viaje indicando donde estaba todo y que señales seguir, Alec dejo a su primo a merced del maestro y los pequeños demonios del aula.

No que Luke no era también un pequeño demonio, realmente, él sentía más lastima por el pobre inocente Corín 

*.*.*.*.*

Alec y Guy fueron los primeros en llegar a la cafetería, esperando a Luke para llegar, Alec se encargo de traer bastante comida para todos, y no podía dejar de sentirse un poco inquieto.

Karin se sienta en la mesa, su mirada es entre molesta y frustrada “¿Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando me nombraste parte de tu escolta, ¿Por qué tengo que asistir a la escuela?”

“Se supone que debes estar cerca de mi”

“Puedo hacerlo fuera del aula” Se queja la chica, la verdad es que su madre tenía estrellas en sus ojos cuando se enteró que asistiría a la academia de Baticul “Al menos no tienen uniformes”

Si, eso seria molesto, la reina realmente estaba interesada en uno, fue bueno que Alec la convenció de lo contrario.

Luke llega con un paso enérgico y molesto, mientras que Corin se arrastra detrás de él”

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Las chicas son molestas” Fue la única declaración del pelirrojo, Alec le da una mirada desconcertada.

“Le preguntaron si estaba comprometido o si tenía novia” Alec le da una mirada de pesar al escucharlo, de todos los panoramas, este no era uno que tenia contemplado, pero, realmente, con todas las chicas que se lanzan en Guy, debió ser obvio. 

Aunque siempre pensó que era Guy, así que era algo natural que las chicas se lanzaran en él.

“Déjame adivinar” Comenta Karin con diversión “Decidieron que eras carne fresca y desearon comerte”

“¿Qué importa eso de todos modos?” Se queja Luke “Tenemos 12 años, eso es ridículo”

“No es tan extraño como crees” Continua Karin “Aquí están los hijos de la gente con dinero, pero no es aristócrata, todos buscan subir de posición, y no es extraño que las muchachas piensen que obtener un joven como tu es su boleto a las zonas mas altas de la ciudad”

“No entiendo” Se queja el pelirrojo “Ni siquiera di mi apellido”

Karin solo lo mira, tratando de determinar si bromeaba “No hace falta, con solo verte, es obvio que estas entre los círculos sociales más altos, será peor si supieran quien es tu padre”

“¿Con solo verme?”

Esta vez, es Alec quien contesta “La familia real de Kimlasca a sido conocida por su cabello rojo y ojos verdes, ha sido un rasgo muy distintivo de nuestra dinástica, los ojos son un rasgo más común, pero el cabello rojo es raro fuera de las zonas altas de Baticul, no veras mucha gente común con cabello rojo”

“Es como una bandera” Continua Karin “Mi abuelo era de cabello rojo, estaba muy deprimido cuando nadie heredo ese cabello, incluso hay algunos poemas dedicados a eso, Roja cabellera ondeante, rojo como la sangre, rojo como el color de Kimlasca” Luke parecía no poder decidir si creerle o no, ella solo encoge los hombros “Lo leerás en la clase de literatura”

Alec leyó ese poema, y mientras que fue vergonzoso que la maestra lo puso a leer frente a la clase, eso no fue nada en comparación cuando tuvo que cantar la versión cantada en la obra musical.

El no desea recordar eso, aunque un pensamiento perverso paso por su mente - tal vez Luke escoja teatro ese año y también tenga que realizar el musical.

Mejor no pensar en eso, en lugar, decidió empezar a repartir la bebida y la comida para empezar a comer o no les alcanzaría la hora de almuerzo.

Luke no parecía saber que pensar al respecto “Pero Natalia es Rubia” la chica no parecía impresionada con ese alegato.

“Si, y la están casando con su primo para asegurar pequeños príncipes pelirrojos”

Alec esta algo incomodo con el tema de discusión, de alguna manera, todos los reyes de Kimlasca han sido pelirrojos de ojos verdes, eso creo un simbolismo, sumado a que rojo es un color que representa a Kimlasca, todo esto dio un efecto casi de adoración en algunos círculos.

Él sabía esto, por eso cortarse el pelo fue una declaración.

No importa, el pelo corto le quedaba mejor, aunque no sabe si es necesario para Luke, Amy se encargo de enseñarle a Luke como manejar adecuadamente el cabello, y Luke estaba bajo seria amenaza de las sirvientas de Guy para continuar con ese cuidado, muchas veces cepillándolo ellas mismas, ellas tenían una obsesión con el cabello de Luke

Las puntas de enfrente no eran el enredo que usaba en su vida anterior, perfectamente cortado, con los mechones enmarcando el rostro de Luke, muy parecido a él después de Akzeriuth, mientras que el resto se mantenía perfectamente recto y cepillado, de espalda, nadie podría decir la diferencia entre Luke y Asch.

“Mientras que parece una broma” Interviene Guy “No esta muy lejos de la verdad, es una bandera, combinado con tú ropa, la gente sabe que tu posición social debe ser muy alta, al no tener un compromiso, eres el pez más deseable del lugar”

“¿Es por su compromiso que no molestan a Alec?”

Karin niega con suavidad, aceptando la bebida de Alec, el pelirrojo se sienta y toma un trago, tratando de ignorar lo que dicen “No, es por cómo ve al rubio magnifico a mi lado, con esa mirada completa de perrito enamorado, las chicas saben cuando es una causa perdida”

Al escuchar esto, Alec se ahoga con la bebida.

Luke se reír ante su reacción.

“Creo que debemos empezar a comer” Sugiere Guy “No deseamos desperdiciar el trabajo de Alec”

Guy era sin duda, el mejor cocinar, su comida era definitivamente digna de un restaurante 5 estrellas. Pero si le preguntan a Guy, el realmente disfrutaba la comida de Alec, que su prometido piensa que esta bromeando con el cuando lo dice, había algo en el sabor, no sabía cómo expresarlo, se sentía más de hogar, dando la bienvenida, más cálida e íntima que cualquier comida de restaurante.

En la cafetería se podía adquirir comida, pero la mayoría preferían traer de casa.

Discuten mas sobre las clases, y como debe evadir a las chicas “No creo que puedas dar concejos al respecto” Se queja Alec

“Hey, hay que aprender a evadir con gracia, no es propio de un caballero lastimar a las damas”

Alec parecía divertido por su declaración “¿Y qué método aconsejas para evadir a tu club de fans?” 

Guy no contesta, en lugar de eso solo se acerca, toma con delicadeza su rostro y une sus labios, El beso es corto, dulce, y puede escuchar el sonido de chicas chillando en el fondo. 

Guy le sonríe con picardía “Y con eso estarán alejadas por unos días, claro, ese método es de corta duración, por lo que se tiene que hacer en varias ocasiones para ser efectivo”

“Por favor, no demostraciones de afecto delante de mí” Luke pide suplicante.

“Concuerdo, Ustedes me darán caries” Se queja Karin.

“Pienso que son lindos” Declara Sara

“Y eso no resuelve mi problema” La voz de Luke era molesta, y esa obvio que no sabia como reaccionar sin recurrir a insultos. Amy a ayudado mucho de sus modales, pero Alec recuerda como ambos son mas propensos a hablar sin pensar, y ser crueles cuando se sienten acorralados.

“¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?” Le pregunta a Corín, sabiendo que Luke no memorizaría su horario si tenía otra alternativa.

“Deportes” Contesta Corín “En el campo este”

Alec asiente al escucharlo “Natación, entonces, la escuela cuenta ahora con una gran piscina para eso” Alec les explica algunos de los clubs deportivos. Luke escucha con algo de interés, la hora del almuerzo termina y el grupo se separa.

A la salida, todos regresan juntos, normalmente este es horario para los clubs, pero Alec tiene entrenamiento y Luke lo acompañaba ya que no se habia unido a ningún club, Guy tiene que hacer varios trabajos con respecto a la administración de Sheridan.

Alec no le pregunta mucho al respecto, una vez cometió el error de preguntar, y Guy hablo durante horas sobre las maravillas de la ciudad.

No importa cual sea la vida, si hay algo seguro en el mundo, es que Guy siempre amará la ciudad de Sheriddan.

“No entiendo teología” Se queja Luke “¿Yulia realmente sabía que Francis Daath la iba a traicionar? Entonces, ¿Por qué lo permitió?”

“Nadie sabe” Contesta Guy “Pueda ser que lo sepa, pero así estaba escrito, o puede ser que intento pararlo y fracaso, hay muchas teorías al respecto, pero no hay muchos registros que sobrevivieran”

“Es parte del misterio” Concuerda Corín

Llegan al cruce y Guy se despide para tomar el ascensor, Alec se voltea a ver a Karin “Karin, Sara, ¿Creen que ustedes y Corín pueden adelantarse un poco? Deseo hablar un momento con Luke”

Karin solo encoge los hombros y acepta fácilmente, Sara parecía más insegura, pero acepto, una vez solos vuelve su atención a Luke

“Yulia sabia, sabia sobre su traición y ella lo permitió”

Luke lo mira extrañado “¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Lorelei me lo dijo” Luke no parecía estar seguro de creerle

“Puedo pedirle que intente hablar contigo, si deseas, es algo difícil y al inicio da fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero es una gran fuente de información y no tiene problemas en compartir”

Luke no está seguro de creerle, pero lo acepto como una peculiaridad de su primo “Entonces, ¿Por qué ella no hizo nada?”

“Es difícil de explica” Alec trata de encontrar una manera de explicar el enredo de emociones que fue todo el asunto “Lorelei le mostro a Yulia varios futuros, ninguno fue agradable, al final, Yulia tenia que sopesar si seguir la trayectoria que condenara a su amigo, o tratar de salvarlo pero miles morirían, eran condiciones de fin del mundo, y cada decisión que tome definiría el mundo como es hoy, ella simplemente tomo la decisión que considero adecuado, y era no detener a Daath, al final, Daath lamento traicionar a Yulia, la rescato de su encarcelamiento, y luego se suicidó para expiar su traición”

“Condenar a alguien importante, para salvar miles” Murmura Luke “Eso es cruel, ¿Por qué Lorelei la hizo elegir?”

“El destino de los humanos debe ser elegida por los humanos” Dice con finalidad “No admiro ni odio a Yulia, ella hizo lo mejor bajo malas condiciones, tal vez hubo una mejor trayectoria, quizás no, el hecho es que lo intentó, y el mundo es como esta hoy gracias a esas decisiones” Luego agrega desanimado “Odie Teología, la orden de Lorelei cambio la historia de una manera mas irreal, la hacen ver como una santa, lo cierto es que era solo una chica, ella tenia 14 años cuando hizo su pacto con Lorelei”

“Ella suena terriblemente joven” Murmura Luke “¿Me lo contaras? ¿La verdadera historia?”

“Mmm, no lo creo, ya tienes problemas en teología, será peor si sabes que gran parte de lo que enseñan esta combado y trastocado, pero si realmente deseas saber, Lorelei puede decirte, si deseas intentar contactar con él”

Tan tentador como sonaba, duda que Luke tome la oferta, no muchos quieren contactar con una entidad equivalente a un dios.

*.*.*.*.*

Guy miraba divertido a su prometido “Vamos Alec, no es tan malo”

Alec solo deseo arrastrarse en un agujero y morir de vergüenza.

Él se había sentido mal el día anterior, y los calambres eran molestos, pero nada extraordinario que no pudiera tratar, lo malo es que estaba irritable e incluso Guy fue víctima de su mal humor.

Hoy se sentía agotado, los calambres eran molestos, le dolía un poco la espalda, y se preguntó si debía realmente ir a un médico como insistió Sara… o simplemente quedarse en cama, eso sonaba tan tentador.

En retrospectiva, él podía admitir que todo el drama se hubiera podido evitar si se hubiera levantado a tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando Sara grito asustada y se fue a buscar ayuda.

Desde luego, eso hizo que Guy y Karin que lo esperaban afuera entraran en la habitación, le tomo un momento a Alec para darse cuenta de por qué sus sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Alec sabía la diferencia entre hombre y mujeres, sabía que Lorelei se había tomado libertad creativa al crear su cuerpo, de hecho, Lorelei estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo con Luke si Alec no lo hubiera parado, realmente, ¿Qué pensaba Lorelei? Según el séptimo fonón, los niños son el objetivo más importante de cada relación. Claro, al inicio Alec no entendía todo lo que implicaba, le tomo algo de estudio más detallado en biología para darse cuenta. Y realmente no deseo tratar con el problema cada mes.

Así que Lorelei le enseño un truco para retrasar ese lado de su desarrollo por un tiempo, el séptimo fonón también era un experto en biología, y conocía maneras de reducir los días del ciclo de 5 días cada mes a 2 días cada 6 meses. Claro, eso tendría consecuencias, la más importante es que reduce mucho el tiempo fértil, por lo que sería mucho más difícil concebir.

Sinceramente, Alec no vio ningún problema con eso.

Lo segundo, Su visita mensual, como ha escuchado decir a las chicas, sería más dolorosa y más sangrienta, y solo por ese motivo Alec dudo en hacerlo, pero al final sopeso que las ganancias superaban las perdidas.

Volvió a agradecer a Lorelei por tener una madre tan de apoyo que controlo rápido la situación.

Un baño, una visita molesta del médico, y muchas explicaciones después, él estaba de nuevo en su cama

*.*.*.*.*

Alec nunca lo había mencionado, parte de él deseo acusarlo de no confiarle con eso, pero la verdad, Guy sospechaba que se trataba menos sobre confianza y más que el pelirrojo simplemente decidió ignorar el conocimiento y enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente.

Las palabras del médico no eran alentadoras, aunque su discusión con la reina fue esclarecedora 

“El sangrado es más fuerte de lo normal, pero no peligroso para la vida, pero debo insistir de nuevo que sería mejor realizar la operación”

“Y le he dicho antes, nadie opera a mi hijo por algo que es perfectamente natural, si cuando el cumpla 20 años desea hacerlo, entonces no me negare, pero no quitare la decisión de mi hijo, y él no es bastante maduro para tomarla”

“Entiendo que, con su compromiso, esto parece una buena oportunidad, pero todavía considero que es muy peligroso” El hombre suspira algo inquieto, pero acepta la situación “Están más desarrollados de lo esperado, pero a pesar de parecer funcionales, pero si entra en estado de gestación, la posibilidad de que sufra un aborto espontáneo es muy alta, es probable que ningún feto supere las 20 semanas de gestación”

“No estoy diciendo nada sobre embarazos, pero si lo fuera, mi hijo apenas acaba de entrar a su primer ciclo, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que no podrá soportarlo? E escuchado casos de hermafroditas que sí pudieron tener hijos”

“Si, pero ese solo es el caso cuando los órganos femeninos están desarrollados mucho más que los masculinos, no ha existido ningún caso de un embarazo acertado en estas condiciones”

La reina no dijo nada más, pero ella no iba a ceder en eso.

Guy solo participo en las líneas laterales, esto era completamente inesperado, y él mismo no sabia mucho sobre su condición, lo único que sabia era que no podia dejar al joven príncipe en ese estado.

“¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?” Le pregunta

“…Si”

“Si no te levantas, Luke pensara que hay algo mal, ya está preguntando por qué no has ido a clases” 

“Dile que estoy enfermo”

“O vamos, no es tan malo”

“Tengo calambres, me duele la espalda y me estoy desangrando, ¿Cómo pueden las chicas soportar esto cada mes?”

“Bien, para ser honestos, no sé qué tan bien está equipado tu cuerpo para manejarlo” Alec se preguntaba cómo podía Guy hablar de forma tan natura sobre este tema “Las chicas tienen mayor resistencia al dolor”

“Si, chicas resistentes, yo chico débil, ya entendí”

Guy solo soltó una suave risa, pero luego se vuelve serio “Alec, sobre lo que dijo, quizás no sea tan malo aceptar esa operación”

Él lo mira extrañado “Pensé que tú, de todas las personas, estaría más interesado en que no lo hiciera”

Él se encoje los hombros “Él tiene razón, ¿Sabes? La posibilidad de aborto es muy alta, y tanto como suena interesante el asunto, no desearía que nadie pasara por eso”

Los abortos son traumáticos para las madres. Tienen un efecto físico como psicológico, nunca se lo desearía a nadie, mucho menos a Alec, tomando eso en cuenta, no Valia la pena sufrir un ciclo menstrual si no se podía obtener la recompensa de ese sufrimiento.

“Eso no va a pasar” Confiesa Alec 

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?”

“Simplemente lo sé, no me preocupo por un aborto” Guy lo queda viendo, tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir, ¿Tenia fe que podía llevar un embarazo hasta el final? ¿O que no iba a quedar embarazado en primer lugar? Tan interesante como era la primera opción, la segunda tenía mucha más posibilidad, y realmente no deseo saber por qué estaba seguro de esa opción

Desde que tenía 6 años le dijeron que se casaría con un chico, en esa edad no sabía mucho sobre la diferencia entre ambos, excepto que no podían tener niños, y eso cortaría su posibilidad de descendencia y el legado Gardios, algo que le preocupaba desde la muerte de su padre.

Ahora, de 17 años, puede decir que le gustan las chicas, le encanta ver a las chicas en bikini en las clases de natación, cuando sonríen, o cuando se ruborizan. Alec lo sabe, él puede parecer incomodo al respecto, incluso bromear sobre su grupo de admiradores, pero jamás ha hecho una queja o se ha enojado. Lo que irónico, lo hace sentir más culpable que si estallara en una rabia de celos.

Guy no sabía que pensar, al final, esto no cambiaba nada, excepto en su curiosidad pervertida. Las chicas se han encargado de brindarle una gran cantidad de material pornográfico, generalmente entre chicos, pero Guy tiene su propio material para heterosexuales, lo que hace que tenga curiosidad sobre las nuevas posibilidades.

Y la verdad, le gustaba el niño, había algo adorable en él, no mintió cuando lo conoció, sus ojos son tan adorables y expresivos, no puede evitar quedar fascinado con su feracidad, con su gracia.

Incluso ahora, cuando esta tan desconcertado y muerto de vergüenza, se ve adorable.

Ahora que realmente ponía atención, puede notar como su voz es ligeramente más elevada que normal, también sus caderas son más anchas de lo que debería ser, su figura es más delicada y ágil, realmente no podía creer que no lo había notado antes. Luke también era lindo, aunque más en un sentido adorable, pero Alec tenía un aire más deseable, más maduro y seductor”

“Me miras de una forma muy extraña” 

“No sé de qué estás hablando” 

“Mmm”

Alec lo mira, pero al final prefiere seguir acurrucándose en su miseria, y con su bolsa de agua caliente que Guy le consiguió, si, nadie puede decir que no es un novio pensativo.

Quizás lo que más lo desconcertaba es que este cuerpo era un regalo de Lorelei, lo hizo para que pudiera elegir, no importa que según su opinión, la capacidad de tener hijos no debería influir en la fuerza de una relación, Lorelei lo hizo porque lo amo, y deseo que estuviera feliz sin importar su decisión, y es por eso, que no importa toda la molestia que era, no iba a hacer nada que afectara este regalo, sin importar que sería más practico aceptar la sugerencia del doctor.

*.*.*.*.*

Su cumpleaños numero 16 paso con poca fanfarria, Natalia tenia la presentación programada para su cumpleaños número 17, pero ella ya se estaba ocupando de varios asuntos de estado, su primer gran proyecto fue el hospital, que pidió apoyo de Alec y Luke para asistirla, bien, Luke era mas o menos un asistente que solo los acompañaba, pero ella apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo.

Ella no ha estado cerca de Asch últimamente, él, por que quiere hacer sus exámenes antes de cumplir los 15 años, y se libraría de los tutores para una educación superior, o libertad para escoger si desea unirse a los caballeros.

Natalia no sabe cuales son sus planes, pero ella le dará su total apoyo.

Ella misma a estado ocupada desde que se hizo cargo de los servicios públicos, al menos su hermano le ayuda con la parte de médica, por lo que no se siente tan ahogada, pero ella esta decidida a trabajar duro para la prosperidad del reino.

También ella cumplió su palabra de acercarse mas a ambos pelirrojos, aunque Luke la considera una molestia, es bueno ver que su relación ha mejorado.

No hay mucho que pase cuando cumples 16 años, no es un cumpleaños “Especial” Lo más destacado es que representa la edad de consentimiento, ya era considerado legalmente capaz de consentir en tener una relación sexual. Eso no era algo que tubo importancia en su otra vida, y no esperaba que fuera importante en esta, al menos no hasta que le pidieron si podía asistir a lecciones especiales en la casa de Guy  
Entre las muchas cosas que esperaba aprender, educación sexual no estaba en la lista.  
“Eres Lindo, y aunque no lo haces a propósito, he visto como aprovechas eso, sobre todo esos brillantes ojos verdes, puedes hacer que la gente haga lo que desees, así que vamos a cultivar eso en algo más refinado”

Katerine era una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, de buena figura y muy bien conservada, la consideraría atractiva, pero Alec no podía dejar de pensar que ella era intimidante, sobre todo porque parecía interesada en enseñar las mejores formas de seducir a los hombres.

“Déjenme ver si entiendo” Comenta Alec, tratando de darle sentido “Ustedes enseñan tradicionalmente a la futura novia las formas apropiadas para seducir a su marido, mientras le enseñan al marido como resistir las técnicas de manipulación de la esposa, ¿Cuál es la lógica en eso?”

“Es muy simple, al hacerlo de esta forma, nos aseguramos que ambas partes entren en igual de condiciones, los matrimonios pueden tener problemas cuando uno de los conyugues ejerce un mayor poder que él otro, el sentimiento de igualdad permite una relación larga y fructífera, el sexo también es parte de esas herramientas de manipulación”

“A mí me suenan más como pervertidas” las acusa 

Ella no parecía tener problemas con la acusación “Eso también, pero para aclarar algo, no importa sexo o edad, todos tenemos algo de pervertido en el interior, mientras más rápido lo aceptes, mejor será tu vida íntima”

Alec quiere alegar, pero salió más como un balbuceo sin sentido, ella lo ignora y se levanta y saca una colección de 5 libros “Entre las mejores formas de aprender es la lectura, aquí hay varias historias que pueden resultar educativas, normalmente buscaríamos hacer las clases más practicas con un profesional, pero ninguno de los dos puede darse el lujo de obtener experiencia de otra forma que no sea teórica y practicada por sí mismos” 

A pesar de no desear estar aquí, no puede evitar su curiosidad “¿Y eso sería tan malo?”

“Muchas malas experiencias provienen del 60% la falta de aprecio por el placer de tu compañero y 40% por la ignorancia”

Alec quería gritar que todo eso era estúpido, pero hacerlo sonaría infantil.

Tan triste como era, la ignorancia siempre a sido un rango distintivo en su vida pasada, por eso se ha esforzado tanto por aprender todo lo que pueda y no ser catalogado de Ignorante, Luke realmente lo odió en su pasado, como Alec, todavía duele todas las decisiones tomadas en la ignorancia.

“Bien, Empecemos para que podamos terminar con esto de una vez”

La sonrisa que recibió le dio una sensación siniestra en su cuerpo.

*.*.*.*.*

Guy se encuentra con Alec en el pasillo, sostenía una caja que se veía familiar, y parecía completamente desconcertado, Guy no necesitaba adivinar lo que sucedió, le paso lo mismo cuando cumplió 16 años.

Lo invita a pasar a su cuarto, algo completamente inapropiado, pero Alec nunca a parecía tener un sentido de propiedad convencional, el chico ignora la silla y solo se arrojó a la cama de Guy y envolverse en medio de las sabanas, un extraño habito que había agarrado cuando estaba desconcertado alrededor de personas que confiaba.

“¿Y Bien?” Pregunta Guy, divertido por la situación

“Nunca volveré a ver los bombones de la misma forma” Se queja Alec, aun rojo por toda la vergüenza, no ayuda que Guy solo se ríe al escucharlo.

“Si, me hizo lo mismo a mi” El rubio parecía encontrar esto muy entretenido “No necesitas volver, las convenceré que te dejen tranquilo”

Alec parecía indignado al respecto “No planeo huir, terminare esto o moriré de vergüenza, pero no planeo darle la satisfacción de huir”

Guy solo lo mira extrañado “Tu sentido del orgullo es muy extraño”

“Di lo que deseas”

“¿Y que tienes en esa caja?”

Alec mira la caja, y su mirada era una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y repulsión “Tarea, al parecer”

“¿Tarea?”

“Libros y juguetes, no creo que tenga que especificar más” Contesta, tratando de reunir la mayor dignidad posible.

Guy se ríe, y se sienta junto a él “Parece interesante, me encantaría ayudarte con la “Tarea” si deseas” Guy sabe que se negara, pero es divertido ver su reacción, pero también había cautela y su mirada, y eso lo estaba incomodando.

“¿Por qué te alejas?” El pelirrojo lo mira extrañado ante la pregunta.

“No lo hago”

“Tu mente lo hace, cada vez que me acerco” Guy se acerca, viendo la mirada desconcertar “Sé que me deseas, entonces, ¿Por qué siempre parece que no estás seguro de cómo responder? Si lo que deseas es más espacio, solo dímelo, no pediré nada que no estés dispuesto a dame” Guy no tiene duda que Alec se siente atraído por él, no tiene problemas si simplemente se siente incómodo para un mayor nivel de intimidad, pero presentía que era algo más, y realmente ya estaba cansado de esperar a que el pelirrojo hablara.

El pelirrojo suspira “Es algo estúpido”

“Te ha preocupado por años, no puede ser estúpido”

Alec suspira y se sienta en la cama “Te he visto como miras a las chicas”

“¿Te molesta?” Le pregunta Guy

Alec se queda callado un momento, tratando de decidir si expresar sus pensamientos.

“No puedo ayudar si no me dices cual es el problema, Sabes que nunca te engañaría, ¿No es así?”

“Si” Contesta sin una nota de duda, pero con una sombra de tristeza “No deseo encadenarte a tus propios principios, deseo que seas feliz” Luego lo mira, y había tanta emoción en esa mirada “Eres una persona increíble Guy, podrías tener a cualquier chica que desees”

“Entonces, no crees que merezco la oportunidad de elegir” Él se sienta en la cama, estira el brazo para acariciar suavemente su cara, la mirada en sus ojos verdes era tan emotiva y profunda que podría perderse en sus ojos “¿No has pensado que podría desearte? Me divierte coquetear con las chicas, no puedo negar que las encuentro atractivas, pero, de alguna forma, logras opacarlas con solo una mirada, ¿Tienes idea de lo brillante que eres?”

Guy esta consiente de muchos de los defectos de Alec, sus cambios de humor, su tendencia a no decir lo que le molestaba o a guardar sus secretos, su manera en arrastrar a Guy a muchas de sus actividades sin consultarle.

Pero de alguna forma, eso solo parece complementar su fiereza, su deseo de proteger, su obstinada determinación, su adorable forma de ruborizarse, o la expresiva mirada en sus ojos.

Ninguna persona, chico o chica, podrían compararse, al final, todos parecen unas simples sombras en comparación, tan opacas y simples.

Alec parecía bastante seguro de como tomar esa declaración “Yo… no deseo influenciar en tu decisión, no deseo que te sientas comprometido si vamos tan profundo en la relación que te hundiré conmigo, ¿Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás?”

“Hablas como si tú mismo estuvieras hundido”

Alec le sonríe con pesar “No deseo influenciarte” Repite, y Guy entiende su significado, ninguno de los dos ha hecho declaraciones de amor, y Guy puede entender por qué, Alec no ha dicho que lo ama, pero Guy prácticamente podía escucharlo, también podía notar que Alec no lo dirá, no hasta que Guy ha tomado su decisión, para no presionarlo con sus propios sentimientos.

Esa reunión siempre ha incomodado a Guy, Alexander parece estar tan seguro, incluso en ese entonces, que lo amaría, pero que Guy no compartiría el mismo sentimiento.

Y no importa que tan fascinado esta o cuanto le gusta el pelirrojo, Guy no puede decirle que lo ama, aun no, no cuando Alec tiene tantos secretos, no podría declarar algo tan profundo cuando sentía que le ocultara algo tan importante que escondía parte de su ser.

Lo que, si puede decirle, es lo deseable que realmente no encontraba, no sabe a dónde va esta relación, pero sabía que Alec estaba seguro que solo era algo temporal, no sabía que lo hacía pensar eso, pero Guy no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin luchar “Puedo hacer algunas bromas, pero nunca besaría a nadie que no deseara”

Alec solo sonríe en respuesta y cambia de tema, Guy lo permite, pero ambos saben que es una conversación que tendrán que terminar en el futuro

*.*.*.*.*

ND 2015

El cumpleaños número 15 de Asch estaba a solo un mes de distancia, su padre planeaba presentarlo para que iniciara a apoyar públicamente a Natalia para sus actividades.

Académico, Asch ha superado el nivel de sus instructores, ha hecho y pasado todos los exámenes de educación, el equivalente a Graduarse de la academia, si asistiera a una, no ha cumplido los quince años, pero se ha probado como uno de los mejores tanto académico como en combate.

Esto hace su resentimiento hacia la réplica sea mayor. No importa lo que haga, su madre siempre los recibe a los dos con la misma sonrisa, es peor, a veces puede sentir como la réplica puede iluminar el humor de sus padres, obtiene la atención de sus primos. Y Asch siente que sus logros son sin sentido.

El no desea una fiesta de presentación donde tiene que presentarse como Asch, él no desea continuar fingiendo que todo esta bien. Necesitaba respuestas, 

“Asch, cariño, ¿Estas bien?”

“Estoy bien Madre” Contesta sin verla, no quiere que su rostro muestre lo que siente

“Pareces un lobo enjaulado, puedo sentir como tu corazón está inquieto, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?”

Asch duda, el desea irse, tanto como ama a Natalia, él sabe que ella es fuerte, puede continuar sin él, lo único que realmente lo ha parado es la salud de su madre.

“Deseas irte” Declara su madre

“Yo…”

“No necesitas negarlo, entiendo, cuando era joven, también desee irme, desee disfrutar del mundo antes que mi salud me lo impidiera”

Asch la mira con sorpresa, nunca había escuchado alguna historia de su madre “Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?”

“¿Quién dice que no lo hice? Viaje por un año, conocí a mucha gente interesante antes que tuviera que regresar” Luego voltea a ver a Asch “Si realmente lo deseas, sigue el deseo de tu corazón, no desearía nada diferente de ninguno de mis hijos, y no quisiera ser yo quien los detenga”

Ella acaricia suavemente su rostro “Madre”

Ella le sonríe tiernamente “Solo promete que regresaras algún día, tu madre siempre te estará esperando”

Esa noche, Asch se escapó dejando solo una nota de despedida

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke se encontraba aburrido, Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Natalia, bueno, técnicamente de Alec también, pero según le había explicado Guy, la fiesta era principalmente para Natalia, sobre todo por que cumplía 17 años, y parecía ser algo de gran importancia porque la estaban presentando en sociedad y parecía que obtendría el permiso para poder salir de la ciudad con escolta.

Luke la envidiaba, él tenía que esperar hasta que sea mayor de edad para que le permitan salir.

Su relación con Natalia se ha vuelto tensa estos días, ella lo regaña constantemente por su comportamiento, por cómo debería interesarse más en actividades de la realeza, a menudo terminan en una discusión de gritos, lo triste, es que ambos han estado discutiendo bastante últimamente.

“Luke, eres miembro de la realeza, es importante que pienses en los demás” Le regaña Natalia, al notar que Luke no le presta atención hace un sonido indignado y sale por la puerta. Luke solo la mira salir fingiendo indiferencia, Natalia lo ha estado regañando por horas a causa que presiono a otro profesor a renunciar.

“Ella no se equivoca” Habla Alec.

“Se” Dice molesto “Es solo…” Suspira y se sienta en la cama “Estoy cansado de que me pase regañando, me quiere convertir en algo que no soy”

Alec se sienta a su lado “No es tu culpa que Asch se fuera” Luke se tensa al escucharlo, siento la única confirmación que necesitaba “Y Natalia lo sabe, ella no desea que seas su remplazo, simplemente se preocupa por ti” 

“Yo se eso” Le grita avergonzado “Y no estoy pensando en Asch, No tengo nada que ver en las decisiones de ese tipo” dice con molestia, pero tanto él como Alec saben que es una mentira, han pasado apenas unas semanas, y Luke solo puede sentir que todos lo culpan por la partida de Asch, no importa cuánto Guy, Alec, Natalia, su madre, incluso su padre, insisten que no fue su culpa.

Asch se fue por que no podía soportar compartir el mismo espacio que él, al final le robo su lugar como él siempre decía que lo haría.

“No importa” Suspira Alec “Solo trata de ser más comprensivo, este cumpleaños va a ser difícil para Natalia, todos saben que su prometido se unió a la orden, esto disuelve de manera eficiente su compromiso, muchos nobles saltaran a la idea de emparejar a sus hijos, realmente no la envidio”

Si, él tampoco lo hace, Por un momento, Luke temió que le pasaran el compromiso, eso se sentiría tan incorrecto, no solo por que Natalia era como una hermana, también ella sigue enamorada de Asch, eso sonaba demasiado perturbador. No importa que parecía ser la manera mas fácil de salvar a Natalia de todos sus pretendientes.

“Alec, ¿Tú crees que Asch regrese algún día?” Pregunta con algo de duda, Luke sabe que Alec es extraño, y sabe cosas que no debería saber, la verdad es que Asch y él nunca podrán tener una relación cercana, pero es familia, y Natalia estará triste sin él.

Su mirada se vuelve triste y distante, y mira en dirección a la ventana, viendo el horizonte “Él lo hará, pero antes de eso, ambos tendrán que recorrer un largo camino, lleno de frustración, dolor y alegría”

“Al menos hay alegría” Dice con sarcasmo, las palabras de Alec sonaban tan fatalistas.

“Supongo que no tanta alegría para Asch, pero, la vida es de esa forma, llena de tristeza y felicidad, solo depende si nos enfocamos más en un lado u otro, y Asch no es una persona muy alegre” Su primo sonríe en complicidad, pero luego su expresión se vuelve seria “No es tu culpa, El está buscando respuestas, una vez que las tenga, regresara, no eres responsable” 

“Los escucho susurrar, ¿Sabes? No necesitas mentir”

“No miento, y créeme, Natalia se culpa más a si misma que a ti, muchos nobles huyen a Daath para escapar de sus compromisos, no tienes idea de los susurros que ha escuchado Natalia” Luke se ríe, aunque no hay diversión en su voz, él también ha escuchado algo, y no son comentarios agradables.

“Se fue porque sentía que no podía obtener su fuerza aquí, también tenía preguntas que piensa, encontrara su respuesta de Daath, no las encontrará, pero él no se equivocaba respecto a su fuerza, el crecerá fuerte, tú también debes ser fuerte Luke” Alec sale de la habitación dejándolo con esa última advertencia, y Luke no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella.  
*.*.*.*.*

Luke estaba molesto, y no hacia ningún esfuerzo para darlo a conocer.

“No veo por qué necesite esto, estoy bien”

Realmente, no sabía por qué tenía que hablar con alguna consejera sobre el tema, simplemente se congelo por un momento en la clase de combate, eso no quiere decir que había algo malo con él. 

La consejera era una mujer amable, de alrededor de 30 años, también era conocida por ser discreta “Ver un consejero no significa que hay algo malo contigo, a veces solo se requiere hablar con alguien para poner ciertos eventos en diferente perspectiva”

“No necesito hablar, solo me sorprendió, estoy bien” Ella no estaba extrañada de su actitud, a menudo los jóvenes miraban estas cesiones como símbolo de debilidad 

“No eres el único que viene a verme después de esa prueba, tan terrible como es, su propósito es poder superar las circunstancias de muerte en un ambiente controlado en lugar del campo de batalla, toda tu clase tiene que verme de forma semanal después de la primera clase” 

La prueba del coliseo, no todos estaban enterados de su capacidad, en el coliseo, no importan las heridas o incluso morir, una vez terminada la batalla, todo vuelve a la normalidad, es un efecto extraordinario que se ha intentado, pero aún no se ha podido replicar

La academia ha llegado a usarla como lugar de entrenamiento para sus estudiantes de combate avanzado, alquilando la arena en las horas de la mañana una vez por semana. es la mejor forma que enfrenten monstruos sin llevar a ninguna consecuencia.

Pero también desean prepararlos para la muerte, de ellos o el enemigo, así que a veces, contratan equipos profesionales de cazadores para matar a los estudiantes en la primera clase de combate avanzado, esto se hace por que muchos no saben el verdadero efecto del coliseo, así que las muertes sean lo más similar posible a un hecho que podía ocurrir en el campo de batalla.

Como era de esperarse, los efectos traumáticos también surgen de esa experiencia, lo que ha llegado a contratar un concejero permanente con una cláusula muy estricta de privacidad.

Luke era muy joven, aun así, se saltó directo a la clase avanzada debido a su talento natural en combate, eso no evita que sea un joven de solo 14 años, según el informe, fue secuestrado 2 veces, el trauma lo hizo perder la memoria la primera vez, y vio muerte de aliados y enemigos la segunda vez, su hermano se escapó de casa poco antes de cumplir los 15 años, ella no puede imaginar cómo está la tensión y la presión en él, eso no puede ser sano “La tención puede afectarnos de distintas formas, ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus pasatiempo?”

El pelirrojo la mira con sospecha “Me gusta practicar con la espada”

“Practicar está muy bien, pero también puede verse como una tarea que se debe hacer bien, me refiero a algo recreativo, algo que no importa si eres bueno o no, simplemente disfrutas haciéndolo”

Luke encoge los hombros y no puede pensar en nada, el intentó cerámica, pero no tenía la paciencia para eso, luego intento jardinería, pero las plantas se mueren en una semana, no quiere recordar el teatro y su ridícula obra musical que fue arrastrado este año 

Luke era demasiado competitivo para disfrutar los deportes como método de relajación, natación fue interesante cuando Guy le enseño, pero rápidamente aburrido solo dar vueltas alrededor de la piscina. 

“Tal vez canto, y un poco de cocina, aunque prefiero hacerlo en privado, también medito con frecuencia”

No era como si a Luke le gustara la meditación, pero Alec lo había obligado debido al efecto contaminador, entrenaba para poder sentir su enlace y poder aprender a bloquearlo. 

Ella hizo más preguntas, todas sencillas de contestar, pero él imaginaba lo que quería, sobre todo cuando preguntó sobre sus sensaciones a la partida de Asch.

Al final ella lo dejo ir, dándole un cuaderno con la tarea de anotar como se estaba sintiendo “No lo leeré, no tienes que compartirlo, pero a veces, necesitamos expresar nuestros sentimientos de alguna forma”

“Esta cerradura es rara, no tiene llave”

“Es un nuevo diseño, se abre con frecuencia fónica, cada uno tiene una frecuencia única, así nos aseguramos la completa discreción”

En otras palabras, Asch y Alec podrían leerlo.

Luke encoge los hombros sin darle importancia, no era como si ninguno de los dos les interesara leer su diario, Asch simplemente no le interesa y ni siquiera está aquí para intentarlo, Alec siempre parece saber lo que le pasa sin necesidad de leerlo.

Alec lo acompaño de regreso a casa, al igual que un caballero asignado para seguirlo, Luke todavía estaba molesto por lo restringido que estaba después de la partida de Asch, ya de por si era molesto que lo restringieran en la ciudad, ahora no puede ir a ningún lugar sin escolta.

Y reconoce que pudo ser peor, estuvo a un pelo de ser sentenciado a arresto domiciliario, no era justo, fue Asch quien se escapó.

Y Luke trataba de ignorar la vocecita en su cabeza que lo culpaba por la partida de Asch, simplemente porque no quería estar cerca de Luke.

Asch piensa que solo puede haber un Luke

No ha vuelto a hablar del tema con Alec, pero no ha olvidado esa conversación. Aunque siente que falta algo, algo que no desean decirle.

“No te preocupes por Asch, el regresara”

Luke finge ser ofendido “¿Quién dice que estoy preocupado por él?”

“Tampoco está mal expresar lo que realmente sientes”

“Suena tan hipócrita viniendo de ti”

Alec le da una sonrisa divertida “Tal vez lo digo por experiencia, tratar de ocultar las inseguridades con una máscara de arrogancia da más problemas de los que crees”

Luke le cree, pero no puede evitarlo, es como si fuera natural reaccionar con enojo, molestia o como un niño rico malcriado, como Karin le ha dicho continuamente.

“Negarlo de eso forma no te dará ningún punto, solo pareces un niño arrogante” Le había dicho Karin “Si te molesta tanto, trata de parecer apático y sin dar ninguna reacción”

Aron parecía estar de acuerdo con ella “Las personas intentarán usar tus emociones para manipularte, las más fáciles de manipular son la culpa y el orgullo, debes fingir que sus comentarios no te afectan hasta que tú mismo lo creas” 

Fue una conversación muy desagradable cuando se metió en problemas por aceptar el reto de osadía con sus compañeros, podía ver ahora como usaron su orgullo para manipularlo, y Guy podía ser muy condescendiente en algunas ocasiones.

Luke suspira y entra en casa, su madre lo estaba esperando como todas las tardes, desde la partida de Asch, es como si ella esperará que también desapareciera un día.

“Luke, ya volviste, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?”

“Estuvo bien” Por supuesto, no iba a contarle a su madre ese desastre de prueba en el coliseo.

“La reina está organizando un viaje de vacaciones a Keterburg, y nos ha invitado a ir, Natalia y Alec también irán”

“¿Keterburg? ¿No es la ciudad turística de Malkuth?”

“Si, Mary también ira con nosotros, será divertido, la chica es tan dulce, ella nos ayudó a coordinarlo”

“El lugar no suena tan divertido, pero me gustaría salir de la ciudad”

No podía imaginar cómo el rey y su padre podían permitirlo, la reina, su madre, los príncipes, el mismo. Si algo pasaba, sería un desastre completo para las relaciones internacionales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haber mareado a nadie con los saltos de tiempo, por favor, me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios, deseo saber que piensan de la historia.


	10. Keterburg

Keterburg

*.*.*.*.*.*  
Alec miraba Kerterbur con añoranza, la ciudad seguía siendo igual, atrás de él, Luke miraba el lugar fingiendo no tener interés, pero era obvio que estaba fascinado, era el lugar mas Lejos que Luke había ido, también era frio, muy frio.

Debido a toda la gente importante que iba en el viaje, fueron recibidos personalmente por la Gobernadora; Nephry Osborne

Alec apenas logra evitar hacer alguna señal de dolor al ver los saludos de la hermana de Jade y Mary, se le había olvidado que Nephry era prácticamente el amor eterno del emperador, bueno, al menos eso le pareció de las historias que escucho, pero la hermana de Jade prefirió hacer lo que dice la partitura y se casó, rompiendo su relación con Peony.

A pesar de la tensión, fueron recibidos muy bien en la ciudad, también era obvio que aumentaron la cantidad de guardias, Alec realmente esperaba que nada malo saliera de esto, y es obvio que Nephry piensa lo mismo.

Su madre reservo todas las habitaciones de los dos pisos superiores para la comitiva.

Nephry se ofreció a darles un viaje alrededor de la ciudad, algo que su madre acepta gustosa.

El casino es algo que llamo la atención “Keterburg es famoso por sus casinos” Explica Nephry “Es prácticamente la mayor atracción del lugar”

Despues del Tour, cada uno se separó en diferentes grupos, quedando de estar presentes para la cena en el hotel.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec se preparaba para la prueba, no estaba seguro en qué consistía, pero no sería tan fácil como derrotar a Sword Dancer, no que derrotarlo fue fácil, pero todos dicen que probará sus metas y su capacidad de liderazgo

“Cuando dijiste un viaje a Keterburg, no era esto lo tenía en mente” Se queja Karin, mientras destroza un monstruo con su espada.

“Los monstruos de Keterbug son muy fuertes” L e explica Alec “Están entre los más fuertes del mundo que sea zona accesible”

Sara no parecía tener ningún problema “Me parece un buen entrenamiento, también contra el clima”

“No me lo recuerdes” Se queja Aron “No puedo creer que insistieras en ir al volcán para algo de practica”

“Creo que fue fascinante” Dice Daniela, ella se integró al grupo ese año, una mujer mayor de 25 años que le recordó una extraña mezcla de Dist y Jade, Su papel era más de soporte, ya que tenía habilidades curativas y técnicas de escudo y soporte, para el combate, a ella le gustaba crear maquinas fónicas para pelear, aunque no estaban ni cerca a las de Dist. también tenía un humor sarcástico que nunca estabas seguro si bromeaba o no, ella también era la única integrante del clan de la luna en su equipo, lo cual, varios han señalado al respecto, pero Alec no podía confiar en el clan hasta hacer la prueba, y no podía olvidar su labor principal, que es proteger la partitura de Yulia. “Los datos adquiridos demostraron ser muy útiles, sobre todo la del extraño dragón”

“Supongo que son todos de momento” Comenta Karin “Bien, regresemos rápido, quiero ir disfrutar los balnearios ya que estoy en este lugar”

A su regreso, encontraron a Luke y Corin paseando por la ciudad, un par de caballeros los sigue como sombras, pero no interfieren, todo el grupo que esté relacionado con el trono tenían al menos dos caballeros asignados que deben seguirlos sin intervenir, Alec era la única excepción, pero se puede alegar que tiene todo su grupo siguiéndolo, que son prácticamente su guardia personal. De hecho, los tiene inscritos como su guardia personal. 

“Hey chicos” Saluda Sara “¿Qué han hecho? ¿Han encontrado algo divertido?”

Luke se encoge de hombros “No, El casino parece lo mas interesante del lugar, pero no podemos conseguir monedas”

Sara parecía curiosa por su interés “¿Crees que puedas ganar si consigues algunas monedas?”

Luke vuelve a encoger los hombros con desinterés “No sé, pero debe ser mejor que visitar Keterburg y no jugar”

Daniela, al ser la mayor del grupo, no ve problema en ayudarle a tirar su dinero, así que se ofrece para conseguir el cambio.

“Intenta las tarjetas” Fue la recomendación que le dio Alec “Tienes una mayor oportunidad de ganar” Alec se acordaba cuando gano bastante dinero en el casino, Anise estuvo emocionada, hasta que se dio cuenta que los premios eran inútiles, las armas eran buenas, pero en ese entonces ya tenian las armas del coliseo, así que no parecían tan interesantes.

Ellos estaban más interesados en la experiencia, así que no debe ser problema

*.*.*.*.*.*

Regresaron al hotel de Keterburg, todas las habitaciones son dobles, Natalia compartía con su madre, Luke y Corín compartían una habitación, y Alec compartía con Guy. 

Es curioso, siempre que se quedaban en hoteles compartía con Guy, se siente extraño que siga siendo igual.

El entro a darse un baño caliente después de pelear todo el día, el próximo día seria la prueba y realmente esperaba estar listo.

Guy observa la habitación doble que reservaron en el hotel, mira al pelirrojo secando su cabello, el solo estaba usando los pantalones, el agua aun caía por su pecho desnudo “No sé si tu madre me ama o me odia” 

“No entiendo de que hablas”

“¿Sabes lo tentador que eres en este momento?” Como si quisiera probar el punto, él se levanta y se coloca detrás de Alec, lo envuelve en sus brazos y procede a atacar su cuello con suaves mordiscos que hacen estremecer al pelirrojo, sus manos acariciaban su pecho y se movían a un ritmo lento y enloquecedor.

Alec se voltea, coloca los brazos alrededor de su cuello y procede a besarlo, su excitación se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los detiene “Chicos, es hora de la cena, Natalia ya nos está esperando” Fue el anuncio de su madre, y Alec deja salir un sonido frustrado.

Antes de separarse, Guy susurra en su oído “No sé si me odia, pero definitivamente desea torturarme” Alec solo puede reír ante el comentario.

*.*.*.*.*

La comida fue excelente, Alec podía ver a la pobre camarera tomando distintas ordenes, y la gente cambiando constantemente de opinión, no sabe como Tear pudo trabajar tan bien como camarera en este lugar, Luke no los hubiera soportado.

“Luke” Le regaña Natalia “Como pudiste aportar, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, ese comportamiento no es propio de alguien de la realeza”

“Gane, ¿Eso no debería ser lo que importe?”

“Luke era bastante bueno” Concuerda la reina “Incluso gano suficiente para conseguirte Silver Cloak como regalo” Natalia trataba de fingir que no estaba satisfecha con su nueva capa, pero su placer era demasiado evidente

“¿Qué mas hay por hacer en esta ciudad?” Pregunta Luke, Es Mary que contesta la pregunta.

“A pesar de no estar muy desarrollada, sigue siendo un sitio turístico, así que hay distintas atracciones, esta el teatro, el campo de patinaje, el museo, el parque, también hay un pequeño coto de caza donde se pueden encontrar monstruos para cazar, con un nivel inferior de los que abundan en el monte Roneal y por supuesto, el balneario”

Alec anuncio que exploraría por su cuenta al día siguiente, él apenas escucha las otras discusiones en la mesa.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec se prepara el día siguiente para partir, va tan armado y preparado como puede, pero aun le incomoda que solo son 5 personas, cuando la prueba solicita 6. Pero no pudo encontrar a nadie mas para agregar al grupo, por alguna razón, nadie parecía adecuado.

“¿Estas seguro que no deseas que te acompañe?” Le pregunta Guy, el pulía su espada, y parecía tan calmado como de costumbre, pero Alec había aprendido a notar las señales cuando Guy estaba inquieto.

Guy y su madre eran los únicos que sabían por que se realizo este viaje, y Alec no podía permitirse fallar, no quiere ni imaginar como estarán las relaciones con Malkuth si desaparece aquí.

“Estaremos bien” Insiste el príncipe “Esto es algo que tengo que hacer”

“Confió en ti Alec, confió en que regreses, solo… cuídate”

“Lo hare” Le promete.

“Tendré tu comida preferida lista para celebrar”

Un ultimo abrazo de buena suerte y se encuentra con los demas en la entrada.

La prueba se realiza en una cueva del Monte Roneal, ¿Por qué? Alec no sabe, pero según su abuela, en la cueva se abre una grieta que los transporta a una cueva de ilusiones fuera de este mundo.

Llegan al lugar, y Alec saca un cristal que a estado en su poder desde que fue nombrado heredero, arroja el cristal al suelo y de él sale una especie de nube verde que toma forma de remolino, ellos esperan hasta que se abre la entrada, y proceden a entrar, Lorelei le advierte que tenga cuidado, pero su advertencia no tiene mucho sentido, lo que sabe es que es una caverna ilusoria, donde pueden aparecer ilusiones de enemigos y aliados por igual

“¿Alguna idea de lo que hay que hacer?” Le preguntan a Daniela, la única que realmente era del clan de la Luna.

“No, según lo que se ha dicho, es una prueba de fuerza, liderazgo y determinación, me imagino que hay un combate, pero nadie nunca ha repetido lo que sucede.

 **“¿Quién eres?”** Se escucha una voz **“¿Quién se presenta para el juicio?”**

Sara camina inquieta, observando alrededor “¿Qué es eso?” ninguno contesta, siguen caminando hasta llegar frente a una pared donde la pregunta aparece escrita.

 **“Contesta la pregunta, para iniciar la prueba de fuerza”** Insiste la voz

La pregunta era su nombre, al menos eso es lo que entendía, Alec no tenía idea si era una pregunta truco, si entiende bien, lo único que pide es su nombre, mira a los demás y también parecen extrañados, el encoge los hombros dice su nombre dado en esta vida. De inmediato todo el lugar empieza a temblar.

**“Repuesta incorrecta”**

Es lo último que escucha antes que todo se vuelva negro.

Al despertar, nota que sigue en la cueva, tiene la misma sensación, pero no había nadie con él.

Los había separado.

Al menos solo había un camino, y las velas en las paredes tenían bastante iluminación, Alec camina en busca de los otros, se topa con algunos monstruos, pero son bastante débiles para poder tratarlos fácilmente.

No quería admitir que estaba preocupado, no quería admitir que existía la posibilidad de fallar, Su enlace con Lorelei estaba débil, no sabía dónde estaban los demás, y no tenía idea de por qué su respuesta fue incorrecta.

Solo esperaba que los demás estén bien.

Alec sigue caminando por los pasajes oscuros, sin ninguna muestra de encontrar una salida. Finalmente ve algo, al llegar a la luz nota que ha salido de la cueva, pero se encuentra en una plataforma, no tarda en reconocer el lugar, era Hob, o al menos la réplica de Hob, donde peleo con el maestro Van y liberó a Lorelei, acercarse, se acerca con precaución, ve al maestro Van sentado, como esperándolo, igual que sucedió en la última batalla. Él tenía una expresión apática y condescendiente 

“¿Maestro Van?” no, era imposible que fuera él, eso debía ser una ilusión que Lorelei le advirtió

“Dices amarme” Dice la figura del maestro Van “Y, aun así, estás listo para condenarme a morir”

“Yo… ¿Qué eres? No eres el maestro Van”

“Si soy o no real, no quita la verdad” Él se levanta, alza los brazos como para enseñarle el paisaje “Estos son los restos de Hob, tenías el poder para evitarlo, y no lo hiciste”

Eso dolió, porque era verdad, no había excusa al respecto “Yo intente hacer lo mejor”

“Si, un esfuerzo tan mediocre, pero de nuevo, no eres un verdadero humano, siempre serás la estúpida replica” Su expresión no muestra desprecio, es como si ni siquiera valía la pena el esfuerzo de despreciar una réplica.

Picaba, pero al menos era evidente que era un reflejo de sus propias inseguridades, no dijo nada que no se había dicho él mismo desde que tomó la decisión de no interferir con la caída de Hob, Defender sus decisiones a sus temores era un ejercicio inútil, no logro defender su postura con el verdadero, ¿De qué sirve intentarlo con una ilusión?

“Una voluntad esclavizada a los deseos de Lorelei, no eres diferente a los que siguen la partitura”

Alec no se dejó amedrentar “Quizás, pero es el pasado, y no puedo cambiarlo, solo puedo vivir con el resultado de mis acciones”

El hombre lo mira, y luego le da la espalda “Quizás no tan inútil, pero no esperes que el resto del camino sea tan fácil” El paisaje desaparece y vuelve a quedar en la cueva, pudo haber pasado esta parte, pero su corazón se siente pesado.

*.*.*.*.* 

Alec camina por el sendero, tratando de ignorar las imágenes que le muestran, todas sus pesadillas del pasado, los muertos de Akzeriuth, el niño que se hundió delante de él, incluso la mujer que evacuaron de Engeve a Chesedonia, que perdió su hijo y su esposo en la caída de Akzeriuth.

Todos ellos tenían algo que reclamar, todos ellos tenían razón de reclamarlo.

Y aun no tenia idea de donde estaban los demás.

El paisaje cambia, esta vez era la mansión Fabre, el camina por el pateo, reconoce la figura de Guy sentada tranquilamente en una de las bancas, y Alec siente que se le encoge el corazón.

“Van tiene razón” Su sonrisa es igual de amistosa, su expresión es relajada y no hay nada que indique su estado de ánimo “No solo no intentaste ayudar a Hob, condenaste a mi hermana a una relación sin amor, y me ataste en el proceso”

“Solo quería ayudar”

“¿Y no pensaste en alguna otra solución” Dice la forma de Guy, el sarcasmo era claro en su tono “Solo querías aprisionarme usando la partitura, tenerme para ti, lo entiendo, es difícil no desear controlar a los demás cuando se tiene ese poder, Van y Mohs no dudarían en usarlo”

Eso solo lo hizo sentir peor “No, yo, lo siento, solo… una vez que todo termine serás libre, puedes hacer lo que desees”

“Así que después de terminar de jugar con mis sentimientos me darás la libertad” Sonríe, pero su expresión no es feliz, Alec no puede dejar de sentirse perturbado “Después de usarme, ¿Piensas que todo estará bien porque me dejas ir? ¿Qué mi libertad es un regalo cuando tú fuiste el que me la quitó? Realmente nunca entiendes nada Luke”

Alec no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, el hecho de que este ser sea creado por sus temores, no los hacia menos ciertos, la figura desaparece y Tear aparece en su lugar

“¿Tear?”

“No has cambiado nada desde Akzeriuth, sigues siendo el mismo egoísta, fui una tonta al pensar que podías cambiar”

Ella no era Tear, pero no importa cuánto se lo dijera, le dolió eso, se preguntó si eso es lo que le diría la verdadera Tear, tal vez ella tenía razón, seguía siendo el mismo arrogante.

El no puede dejar de pensar en sus palabras, incluso cuando atraviesa otra puerta y se encuentra en la catedral de Daath, una nueva voz interrumpe sus pensamientos destructivos “Siempre te has culpado demasiado” el levanta la vista, casi temiendo lo que encontrara, Ion estaba ahí, con su sonrisa serena y amable.

“Supongo que también estas aquí para juzgarme” Dice, casi temiendo lo que podría decir, en lugar Ion niega y sigue sonriendo

“Siempre pensaste lo mejor de mí, nunca podrías concebir que podría acerté daño”

“Ion siempre fue amable, incluso en mis peores momentos” Reconoce Luke, Ion fue, además de Mieu, la única persona que lo apoyo en Akzeriuth

“Siempre pensé que te juzgas muy duramente, he pensado que eras una persona amable desde que nos conocimos”

Alec no parecía convencido “Debes ser el único que lo piensa”

Ion comienza a caminar, y Alec decide seguirlo. Ambos caminan lentamente por los túneles.

“Creo que incluso tú lo piensas, has nombrado a Luke como el corazón, puedes ver la bondad en él, incluso si no puedes verla en ti mismo, en la base, ustedes dos son buenas personas”

Alec no puede evitar sonreír, era agradable hablar con Ion, aunque no fuera verdadero “¿No deberías tratar de lastimarme? Parece que eso es lo que quieren todos los demás”

“Es una prueba de autodescubrimiento Luke, además, ¿Realmente funciona? No han dicho nada que no te dijeras cada día, pero aun así sigues adelante, ¿Hay algo que podría decirte que te haría renunciar?”

Alec mueve suavemente la cabeza, aceptando la afirmación “Hay mucho que debo hacer antes de morir, sin importar lo que digan los demás, hay demasiado en juego para rendirme” Aunque tenga que dejar su corazón en el camino, no puede detenerse.

“No me gusta Alexander, siempre me gustó tu nombre, eres tan brillante como el fuego sagrado”

Alec acepta la afirmación, él tampoco estaba muy convencido de su nuevo nombre, pero se forzó a aceptarlo como parte de su nueva vida “Al menos es mi nombre, no robado de alguien más”

“Han existido varios Ion en el mundo, no significa que le robe el nombre a nadie, al igual que miles de Natalia, compartir un nombre no es igual que robarlo, Asch tenía la opción de compartirlo, pero el sintió que se había convertido en cenizas, no solo por el secuestro, también por la sangre en sus manos, no consigues un apodo de sangriento sin ensuciarte las manos. Luke no robo su nombre, fue Asch quien perdió el suyo, junto con su identidad”

“No importa, en esta vida tengo un nombre, y planeo seguir usándolo”

Ion tararea en respuesta, no parecía estar de acuerdo con él, pero tampoco dijo nada “Aquí es donde nos despedimos”

Alec parecía triste de verlo ir, la ilusión de Ion solo sonríe en respuesta “Me gusto hablar contigo, incluso si no fue real”

“¿Quién dice que no soy real? Mori en tus brazos, Una parte de mi existirá por siempre dentro de ti” Alec se para y vuelve a verlo, incapaz de determinar si mentía o no, Ion simplemente estrecha sus manos, se sentían sólidas y cálidas “Nuestros recuerdos, nuestras experiencias juntos, nos hacen reales, eso es lo que me enseñaste” El tono de Ion era extraño, y Alec no podía dejar de recordar el día de su muerte.

“¿Ion?” 

“Para encontrar a los demás, solo debes seguir tus sentidos, y no lo que te muestran tus ojos, no debes escuchar lo que las otras ilusiones digan, Lorelei te guiara a donde tienes que ir” Ion hace algo, y un camino iluminado se abre frente a Alec “Aunque este sea el único modo que puedo, Me alegro poder ayudarte”

“Siempre nos has ayudado” Reclama el pelirrojo “Y lo diré mil veces si es necesario, nunca fuiste una carga” Alec podía sentir la humedad en sus ojos, ya no sabía si era real o no, si esto era la reacción que buscaba esta prueba al hacerle recordar un momento tan cruel, o si en verdad, una parte de Ion aun existía y había sido convocada en esta cueva de ilusiones

“Luke, no me mires de esa forma, ahora tienes otro Ion, este no será una simple replica, será yo”

“Deja de decir tonterías, tu fuiste quien me acompaño, tu fuiste quien confió en mí, ni siquiera tu contraparte podría remplazarte” Su voz rompe en un sollozo “Yo…”

La mirada de Ion es amable y tranquila “Los séptimos fones son iguales, mientras este en mi poder, estaré cerca de ti para ayudarte” La sonrisa de Ion se vuelve triste “Pero Luke, tu fuerza proviene de aquellos que están cerca de ti, si realmente deseas ganar, debes apoyarte en aquellos que has decidido confiar tu vida”

La forma de Ion desaparece, y Alec se siente como un vacío en su pecho.

*.*.*.*

El no duda en seguir el consejo de Ion, ahora que se concentra, puede sentir la débil presencia de Lorelei tratando de mostrar la dirección correcta, era menos una sensación, y más una guía por sonido, de alguna forma podía escuchar la frecuencia de sus compañeros, aunque este no sea un sentido que los seres humanos tenían.

Karin era la mas cercana, no dudo en ir en esa dirección, cruza una puerta y llega a un paisaje que parecía pacífico y que nunca había visto, era una montaña con una hermosa vista de Daath.

El trata de encontrarla, lo cual fue fácil al escuchar los gritos de enojo de la chica, el paisaje lo lleva a un barranco, al llegar, nota a un hombre que nunca habia visto, y parece ser la fuente de su enojo, ella parece que resbalo y apenas está aferrándose al borde de una ropa para evitar caer.

“¡Karen!”

“¡Alec!” Grita aliviada

“Ella es una mentirosa, ¿Sabes?” Dice el hombre “Ella me mato, y les hizo creer a todos que hui, pero ella simplemente es una asesina de parientes”

A pesar de su situación, “Cállate maldita escoria”

“Ho, me imagino que no deseas que nadie se entere, ¿No es así? Esta chica me mato, iba a ser un negocio tan lucrativo, podría haber recuperado todo, ¿Pero crees que confió en mí? No, ella prefirió matarme y cortar sus pérdidas, chica desalmada, pero muy práctica, ¿No lo crees? No te recomiendo que confíes en ella, te apuñalara por la espalda en cuando dejes de ser útil” fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

La chica parecía rabiosa, pero no trata de defenderse.

Alec sabia eso, su canción se lo había dicho cuando la conoció, aunque nunca supo los detalles, aun así, el hecho que esta creación exista, quiere decir que ella lo había considerado y se sentía culpable al respecto. Ellos pueden decir la verdad de acuerdo a como lo vea su blanco, después de todo, ninguna ilusión había dicho ninguna mentira, después de todo.

“Si esto es una ilusión, ¿No debería haber forma de cambiar el paisaje?” 

“¿Y yo como lo voy a saber? Intente pensar en un cambio, pero no funciona” Su enojo solo hizo que su agarre se aflojara y se resbalara más al barranco.

“No te muevas, bajare para tratar de alcanzarte”

La chica no parecía segura “Es demasiado peligroso, busca primero a los demás, te esperare aquí” eso era una mentira, y ambos lo sabían, no había forma que ella pudiera resistir tanto tiempo, Alec no dudo un instante en baja el acantilado, a pesar de sus protestas, se sujeta de una rama con la mano derecha y se estira para sujetar a la chica con la izquierda, logra alcanzarla antes que ella termine de deslizarse, pero sus pies pierden el agarre y terminan ambos colgados, del precipicio.

“Alec, a este paso los dos vamos a caer”

“Esta bien, solo necesito que te aferres al borde y subas por tu cuenta, puedes hacerlo”

“Ya no tengo fuerzas” Reconoce la chica, apenas parecía capaz de sostenerse “Tiene razón, ¿Sabes? Soy una persona traicionera, solia engañar a la gente para quedarme con su dinero, no puedes confiar en mi” Alec iba a alegar algo cuando otra aparición llama su atención.

“Parece que te has medito en un problema, Luke” Alec escucha esa voz condescendiente, mira hacia arriba y ve la forma de Jade sentado tranquilamente en la cima “Deberías dejarla ir, ¿Sabes? A este ritmo van a caer los dos”

“Podrías intentar ser útil y ayudarnos” Se queja Alec, sabiendo que era imposible recibir ayuda de estas manifestaciones.

“Pero no puedo ayudarte, un anciano como yo podría salir lastimado” Se burla la sombra “Morir no es algo fuera de la ecuación, lo sabes, ¿No es así Luke? No importa si es una ilusión o no, la mente cree que es real, si caes, morirás, sería más fácil para todos cortar las pérdidas”

“Cállate”

“Es simplemente practico Luke” Contesta la ilusión de Jade “Tu eres más valioso que ella, no puedes permitirte morir”

“Cállate”

“Pensé que estabas decidido cumplir tus metas, ¿Y ahora te paras por un pequeño enlace con un humano? Esperaba mas de ti, no la confías lo suficiente para decirle la verdad”

“¿De qué está hablando Alec? ¿Quién es él?” Tarde, Alec se dio cuenta que no solo era él quien podía verlos, no sabia por que había pensado que ese sería el caso, y con ellos revelando secretos que no estaba listo para compartir. 

“¿No piensas contestar Luke? Aunque, supongo que será difícil, no puedes ni contestar la pregunta más simple, pero, ¿Qué se puede esperar de Luke?”

Si algo, el espíritu de Jade solo lo hacia enojar, sobre todo escuchando ese tono tan condescendiente “Escucha Karin, una vez dijiste que, si morías, lo harías luchando, ¿Eso es acaso una mentira?”

La chica deseo gritar, estar molesta con la pregunta “No, no lo era”

“Entonces lucha, maldita sea, eres mas fuerte que esto, te escogí porque tenías el espíritu para luchar aun en probabilidades imposibles, muéstrame que no estaba equivocado”

La chica desea gritar, y sería tan fácil caer, pero Alec… Luke, cualquiera que sea su nombre, la había provocado, y ella no iba a retroceder.

Juntando toda su determinación logra estirar la otra mano y agarrarse en una de las rocas, su pie logra aferrarse al muro, otro sigue, y sin darse cuenta, ambos logran subir el precipicio, ambos caen agotados al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

“Gracias” Susurra la chica, el solo asiente en respuesta, pero eso era suficiente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lograron encontrar a Aron y a Daniela, por suerte, ningún no era un encuentro dramático

“Realmente, Daniela me salvo, pero fue algo oscuro por un rato”

“Lo encontré rápido” Contesto Daniela, como para restarle importancia, era fácil ver como ella podía vencer sus temores, ella era una persona bastante práctica, ella ya habría tratado cualquier culpabilidad con la misma frialdad que lo habría hecho Jade.

Nadie quiso narrar sus experiencias, ninguno estaba de humor para hablar al respecto, solo esperaba que Sara estuviera bien.

No lo estaba, la encontraron inconsciente apenas sosteniéndose sobre una tabla, la superficie era lodo, con ellos en el único lugar sólido, y estaba cubierto de miasma.

“¿Dónde estamos?” Pregunta Karin

Alec era el único que reconocía el lugar “En el Qliphoth” era el mismo paisaje de las ruinas de Akzeriuth, pero era imposible que Sara conociera este lugar, así que esto era producto de sus propias pesadillas.

Como si para confirmar, había otra tabla con un niño gritando, pidiendo auxilio, hundiéndose en el lodo como sucedió la última vez.

“Papá… me duele… papá” Aron se acerca, pero Alec lo detiene

“Es un mar sin fin de lodo y miasma” Dice, repitiendo las palabras de Tear “Cualquiera que entre, morirá”

“Se está hundiendo” Insiste Aron

“No es real” Dice Daniel “Debemos tratar de salvar a Sara, si eso es verdad, ella no tardará en hundirse”

Todos miran como el niño se hunde, sus gritos de ayuda resuenan en sus oídos.

Tenían que llegar a Sara antes que se hundiera, por fortuna, una de las creaciones de Daniela podía mantenerse portando en el lodo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la tabla y empujarla de regreso, antes que se hundiera completamente, Aron la carga y logran salir del lugar antes que todo se empezará a derrumbar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sara parecía un poco traumatizada por lo que sucedió 

“Yo desafié mi partitura” Admite ella al grupo “Mi familia siempre a servido a la casa Gardios, pero… mi partitura indicaba que debía vivir en un pueblo costero, vivir una vida tranquila como ayudante en un restaurante… yo no desee eso, así que lo oculte para que nadie supiera”

“Eso no parece tan malo” Karin no parecía muy impresionada por eso. Alec dejo que Karin hablara, a pesar de sus personalidades diferentes, ellas dos se habían hecho las mejores amigas.

“Si, pero todo el tiempo pasaban diciéndome que no era digna, que no era útil, que solo estaba estorbando cuando alguien mejor podría tomar mi lugar, y yo… ¿Qué tal si es verdad? Quizás no soy adecuada para eso, quizás”

“Quizás todo es una gran tontería” Insiste Karin “Te gusta ser sirvienta, no tengo la menor idea de por qué, pero lo disfrutas, y eres buena en ello, no veo porque debes sentirte culpable”

“Yo… lo siento, me asusté, y fui la única en caer en su trampa y quedar inconsciente, siento haberlos defraudado”

“Estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa” Dice Aron, mirando al grupo “Y todos debemos trabajar juntos para salir, debemos llegar de nuevo a la entrada y pasar la puerta para salir de aquí”

“Si, pero” Sara parecía inquieta “Tendremos que contestar la pregunta, no tenemos idea de que hacer”

Alec recuerda las palabras de Ion, él pidió que pusieran sus vidas en sus manos, confía en ellos para protegerlo, los necesita si desea salvar el futuro, para salvar a la gente de Akzeriuth, evitar la masacre de Sheridan, y tal vez, también salvar la vida de Aslan para que pueda casarse con la general Cecille.

Se da cuenta que tiene que no puede continuar si no puede decir la verdad “Alexander es mi nombre, pero nunca se sintió como si fuera mío” Confiesa con pesar  
“Luke Fon Fabre, ese fue mi nombre, hace una vida, aunque ese nombre tampoco era mío, fue con el que más me identifique”

“¿Qué estas queriendo decir Alec?” Le pregunta Aron

“Mori, y renací de nuevo antes de mi propio nacimiento”

Daniela fue la primera que entendió lo que quería decir “Viaje en el tiempo” Los demás parecían pensar que eso era absurdo, pero la expresión de Alec los deja en duda.

Alec resopla “Mas como viaje dimensional, renací en un mundo similar al mío, pero con unos años atrasado en la línea de tiempo”

“Eso es viaje en el tiempo” Se queja Karin “¿Cómo es eso posible?”

Alec suspira, y les indique que se sienten “Esta será una historia larga” Alec se acomoda antes de continuar “La partitura de Yulia predijo todos los eventos con poco grado de variación, lo que muchos no saben, es que la séptima piedra fónica fue escondida a propósito por Yulia, ella la escondió en Hob para custodia de sus descendientes”

“La razón de eso, es que predijo la destrucción de Auldrant, ella deseo un camino diferente, por lo que escondió la piedra, para obligar a la humanidad a buscar otro camino”

“Espera” Lo para Aron “Me estas queriendo decir que la piedra que todo Daath está buscando, ¿Se hundió con Hob?” Pregunta Incrédulo

“¿Te sorprende eso más que el fin del mundo?” Le pregunta Karin “Todo esto me suena a locura”

“Locura o no” Intercede Sara “Yo quiero escuchar la historia”

Todos miran a Alec antes que este continúe “Lorelei es capaz de ver múltiples trayectorias, pero todas llevan al mismo resultado, por eso, él había planeado su último plan para salvar el mundo, en ND2000 nacería un niño en Kimlasca, tendría el cabello rojo, y heredaría el poder de Lorelei, ese niño sería conocido como “La luz de la llama sagrada” y seria quien lleve a Kimlasca a una era de prosperidad”

“¿Asch?” Pregunta Sara, era el único niño nacido ese año que cumplía los criterios, y ella era consciente de su cambio de nombre, aunque no entendía por qué era necesario.

“Si, pero cuando nació, lo llamaron Luke Fon Fabre, hijo del duque Fabre, en ND2002 ocurrió la destrucción de Hob, pero también, fue donde se empezó a mostrar el desvió de la partitura, una avalancha que comenzó en Keterburg, y llevaría a mi nacimiento, Hace unos años, vivió una mujer que no debió hacerlo, su nombre era Gelda Nebillim”

“¿Nebillim?” Aron trata de recordar “Me parece haber escuchado de ella, era parte de la orden de Lorelei”

“Si” Concuerda Daniela “Ella estaba en una investigación sobre los catalizadores cuando todo su equipo murió, ella desapareció después de eso”

“Ella vio la muerte de su equipo” Continua Alec “Se culpo, así que ella decidió redimirse siendo profesora, en su clase conoció a 4 niños, uno de ellos vivió su vida de acuerdo a la partitura, pero tres de ellos tendrían una gran influencia en los hechos que se desatarían en el futuro, el menos conocido es Saphir, un niño de gran ingenio que dedica su vida a la invención, el segundo es el actual emperador Peony, y el ultimo es Jade Curtiss, también conocido como…” Daniela lo interrumpe

“El Necromancer, el famoso fonistas que ha escrito varios libros, el tipo es un genio” 

“Si, Jade es un genio” De eso no tenía duda “También fue el inventor de la Fomicría, el arte de hacer replicas, el desarrollo la técnica debido a la trágica muerte de la profesora Nebillim, él pensó que si hacia una réplica, podría revivirla, le tomo mucho darse cuenta que las réplicas no conservan las memorias, haciendo todo el trabajo inútil”

Alec suspira, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sería fácil perderse en la explicación, había tantas cosas que ramificaron desde entonces y tomaron importancia en los hechos ocurridos en ND2018.

“Quizás sería mejor que les cuente la historia tal como la aprendí, era el año ND2018, yo tenía 17 años, pero solo tenía memorias de los ultimo 7 años, me dijeron que fui secuestrado por Malkuth, y que el trauma me hizo perder toda mi memoria, tuve que aprender todo de nuevo, caminar, hablar, era básicamente un bebe, el rey dio un decreto que tenía que permanecer encerrado en la mansión hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, mi circulo social era muy pequeño, por lo que mis habilidades sociales estaban atrofiadas, Natalia era mi prometida, y una amiga muy querida, pero nuestra amistad siempre estaba opacada por el recuerdo del niño que era antes del secuestro, ella trato de muchas formas de hacerme recordar, sobre todo el momento que me declare a ella y le hice una promesa, por supuesto, no sabía nada de esa promesa y me molesto que ella fuera tan insistente al respecto, sobre todo, porque ella se había convertido en una hermana molesta que en una novia”

El realmente amo a Natalia, incluso en aquel entonces, pero ella era familia, nunca podría verla de forma diferente, no importa si ella no era la verdadera Natalia, o si Luke era una réplica, ella era su hermana de todas las formas que importan.

“Guy era mi sirviente personal, mi único verdadero amigo, a veces hablaba con el jardinero Pere, él y Guy eran los únicos sirvientes que desobedecían la orden de hablar conmigo, se pensaba que el hijo del duque no debe relacionarse con sirvientes, pero estaba encerrado, casi nunca miraba a mi padre, Natalia tenía sus propias labores y mi madre era delicada de salud, ¿Con quién más podría hablar?”

Y él se ahogaba, si no fuera por Guy y el maestro Van, quien sabe cómo hubiera terminado, Van pudo condenarlo a morir, pero nunca dejará de estar agradecido por el tiempo que le brindo.

“Había una persona, una persona que se volvió importante para mí, Van Grants, comandante de los caballeros del oráculo, él era amable, me felicitaba y me regañaba con el equilibrio exacto para que confiara en él, cuando estaba con él, parecía que realmente le importara, que era tan importante para él como lo era para mí, se volvió la persona más importante para mí, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que me pidiera”

“Entonces” Interviene Sara “Es verdad, él fue el culpable de la partida de Asch” a Sara nunca le había agradado Van, sobre todo porque él era sirviente de los Gardios y nunca volvió, a pesar que su señor lo acepto e incluso lo libero del servicio para que pudiera seguir la trayectoria que deseaba.

“Si” Acepta Alec “No dudo por un momento que lo pudo convencer” Tal como Alec sospecho, tal como predijo Lorelei, Asch ni siquiera acuso a Van del secuestro. 

“Era un día ordinario cuando todo comenzó, me llamaron al salón donde mis padres y Van me estaban esperando, querían decirme que el maestro fónico Ion había desaparecido y el maestro Van no podría darme lecciones de la espada por un tiempo…” La historia prosiguió con facilidad, fluyo fácilmente de una forma que era casi catártico, contó como Tear intento asesinar a Van, como terminó perdido en el valle de Tataroo y luego en Malkuth, conocer a Ion en Engeve, ser capturado por Jade y el siguiente ataque de los caballeros del oráculo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso contando la historia, al final, él se sentía agotado, nadie dijo nada por un momento y Alec no sabía que reacción esperar.

“Eres un idiota, mi destino era morir con toda mi familia, ¿Y te disculpas por cambiar eso? Si, podrías haberlo hecho mejor, pero no me conocías, y no me imagino tener que reescribir el destino de miles de personas y aun así ser creíble, pasaron cosas malas, pero así es la vida” Declara Karin “No puedo creer que te involucraras en una cruzada para salvar al mundo sin decirnos”

“Bien, no es como si podemos saltar el barco ahora” Se burla Aron “No que importa, ¿Destruir la partitura y salvar el mundo? Esas me parecen metas dignas de luchar”

“Yo estoy más interesada en la tecnología involucrada” Agrega Daniela “Esos proyectos suenan fascinantes, el Albiore, el sistema para regular el núcleo, conocer la antiguo ciudad de Yulia con tecnología de la era del amanecer” Luego piensa más detenidamente “La tormenta planetaria tiene que detenerse, ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa? No podemos simplemente cerrarla, tenemos que empezar a planear algo que pueda remplazarla sin crear el efecto de miasma o algo similar”

Sara no responde, simplemente se acercó a Alec y se sienta junto a él “Esto no cambia nada, mi familia ha trabajado por la prosperidad de los Gardios y eso no cambiará, pero Alec… Luke, no puedo dejar de agradecerte, a pesar de todo, salvaste gran parte de mi familia, protegiste el legado de la casa Gardios”

“No pude protegerlos lo suficiente, encerré a Guy y Mary en compromisos indeseables, dejé que la mitad de hob muriera”

“Salvaste la mitad de Hob, salvaste sus vidas de una muerte inútil” Insiste Sara “Tu Gailardia se dirigía a una ruta de destrucción y venganza, tú lo salvaste al mostrarle otro camino, y ahora lo protegiste de ese mismo odio, además, él no puede dejar de amarte, al igual que no puedes dejar de amarlo, quizás eran solo amigos en otra vida, quizás decida que no puede amarte románticamente en esta vida, pero aun te ama, y yo estaré contigo no solo por deber, o por todo lo que te debo, sino también porque eres mi amigo” 

Alec se sentía conmovido al respecto, y estaba realmente agradecido por el apoyo. Aron se levanta y mira a los demás

“Creo que ya es suficiente de tiempo sentimental” Luego se dirige hacia Alec “Nos hemos conocido durante años, salvaste a mis niños, salvaste mi vida, ninguno de nosotros saltara el barco, te seguimos porque creemos en ti, y no has hecho nada para dudar de esa confianza, menos ahora, que sabemos cuáles son las verdades consecuencias de fallar, planearemos que haremos después de salir de aquí, por ahora, tenemos una prueba que terminar”

Alec asiente y se levanta, se sentía cansada, emocional y físico, pero desea que toda esta prueba termine de una vez. Ellos comienzan a caminar en lo que esperan sea la salida.

Sara mira los alrededores, los cientos de túneles y caminos “Es una suerte que nos reuniéramos, este lugar es un laberinto”

“No es una suerte, Ion me ayudo” Eso parecía tan extraño “No lo entiendo, si fue una ilusión, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo?”

“¿Y si no es una ilusión?” Pregunta Karin “Dijiste que estaba en tus brazos cuando murió, apuesto a que no deseabas dejarlo ir, ¿Es tan extraño imaginar que parte de él está dentro de ti?”

“Pienso que era el sexto” Dice Aron, concordando con Karin “Al final, quizás realmente trajiste 5 personas a esta prueba, dime Alec, ¿Por qué razón no quisiste buscar a nadie más?”

“Yo… no sé, simplemente no pareció apropiado, ustedes eran las personas con las que trabaje, y quería gente en la que pudiera confiar”

Aron no parecía tan seguro “Lorelei es la representación del sonido, pero también de las profecías, no sería extraño que un fragmento de su alma tuviera habilidades premonitorias, de lo que me contaste, ayudaste en muchas situaciones que estabas ahí por casualidad, quizás no fue una idea momentánea ir al bosque de Cheagle”

“¿Qué están queriendo decir con eso?”

“Que tienes buenos instintos, tus decisiones tenían muchos más aciertos que fracasos”

Alec no sentía que eso era verdad, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

Finalmente regresaron al punto de partida, y de nuevo tenía que responder la pregunta de la entrada

“Sera mejor que esta vez no te equivoques” Le advierte Karin “No planeo una repetición”

Alec tampoco lo deseaba, le daba escalofríos solo imaginar empezar todo de nuevo y estaba seguro que la segunda ronda sería peor.

“Entonces, ¿Cuál es la respuesta que está esperando esta puerta, no acepto Alexander, y no soy Luke, no puedo seguir usando ese nombre”

“No eres Alexander, pero tampoco eres Luke” Acepta Daniela “¿Tienes algún otro nombre que te identifique?”

Alec iba a negar, pero recordó el encuentro con el maestro Fónico “Una vez hable con el maestro fónico, él dijo que mi nombre era Phoenix”

“¿Phoenix?” Pregunta Aron 

“Si, mi nombre completo es Alexander Phoenix Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, mi madre insistió en el nombre, al no poder llamarme Luke, decía que era en honor a mi renacimiento, mi padre es quien insistió en llamarme Alexander”

“Apropiado” Aprueba la científica “Como el fuego sagrado que revive de las cenizas, muerte y renacimiento, Ahora está claro, ya no eres Luke, eres Phoenix”

Alec no parecía muy seguro, pero había algo en el nombre, se podía identificar con él mucho mejor que con Alexander “¿Realmente lo creen?”

“Es apropiado” Concuerda Sara “Moriste, pero renaciste, este es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida nacida de las cenizas de la anterior”

Era apropiado, de eso Alec podía estar de acuerdo, de la historia del ave inmortal, Phoenix tenía muchos significados, pero todos equivalen a lo mismo, Renacimiento, también representa el rojo carmesí y el fuego.

En hispaniense antiguo, se traduce como la luz de la llama sagrada renacida de las cenizas.

Ahora ese era su nombre, tenía que aceptar, sin pensarlo mucho, escribe el nombre en el papel, todos están reteniendo la respiración, el documento brilla y la puerta se abre. Entran en una gran cámara, donde el espíritu los estaba esperando.

“En el lado positivo” Dice Karin, tratando de aliviar el humor “No más juegos mentales, derrotemos esto y regresemos al hotel, aún no he probado las aguas termales”

Todos están de acuerdo, y la pelea comienza.

“Él es débil contra fuego” Identifica Aron “Daniela y yo cargaremos el campo con fones de fuego para que ustedes puedan aprovecharlos”

Alec era el mejor en usar los campos fónicos, pero eso no quiere decir que Sara o Karin no tuvieran talento para usarlos. Todos concuerdan el plan, y se colocan en posición.

Era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte y rápido que la primera vez que lo vio, pero eso es de esperarse, ellos eran mas fuertes, Aron se coloca a distancia, mientras que el pelirrojo toma la posición de ataque junto con Sara y Karin.

Golpear, evadir, rodar y volver a golpear, nadie negara que después de lo que sucedió, golpear esa cosa era casi catártico, todos sentían deseos de desquitar su frustración, y el fantasma era un blanco adecuado.

Ellos maldicen cuando el fantasma utiliza un arte mística, Sara cae inconsciente, y Daniela empieza en conjuro para curarla mientras el pelirrojo invoca un círculo de curación, Karin, logro evadir parte del ataque, pero también fue lastimada por el impacto. Alec ataca usando el campo fónico, creando un gran ataque de fuego, el fantasma esta lastimado, pero aun así ataca con la otra espada, Karin aprovecha la aventura para atacar y luego salta hacia atrás para evadir el ataque de su segunda espada.

La criatura invoca pequeñas criaturas de ataque, más parecidas a babosas oscuras, Karin grita asqueada, pero ataca a las criaturas

Ellos han peleado juntos por casi 2 años, conocen bien la técnica del otro, no necesitan palabras para coordinarse.

Alec nota que está a punto de lanzar otro arte místico, cuando decide intervenir y convoca su arte místico, llamando Radiant Howl, pero algo sucedió, debajo de sus pies aparece un círculo, el mismo circulo que Ion hizo cuando lo asistió, de alguna manera el arte mística se transformó, el poder ilumina el campo creando un efecto de área, pero con un vórtice de mayor potencia similar al Radiant Howl. 

“Radiant Lost Heart” el poder acumulado estalla en una gran onda, golpeando gravemente a todos sus enemigos, pero principalmente al espíritu de la espada. 

No queda tiempo para analizar lo que sucedió, aunque su mente no puede dejar de pensar en eso, un arte místico es personal, se desarrollan casi sin rima ni razón después de cierto nivel de habilidad, es muy difícil de obtener un segundo arte, aunque es posible, Luke desarrollo uno casi al final de la pelea final con el maestro Van, “Lost Fon Drive” aunque nunca pudo volver a repetirlo. Radiant Howl es el único que tenía acceso, incluso después de renacer, aunque será un problema si Luke desarrolla el mismo arte.

El ataque lo debilito, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que vuelva a realizar el arte mística, Alec convoca el escudo protector de Tear, cantando el himno de Yulia, decidiendo que ya no importa el secreto, el escudo los protege de la mayor parte del daño, pero no evita que salgan lastimados.

Alec tiene que retroceder y volver a invocar un circulo de curación, tener dos curadores en un grupo era bueno, él lo sabia por experiencia, y como disminuyo la carga de Tear cuando se unió Natalia, el problema es que él es el segundo curador, lo que ha convertido a Sara y Karin en sus principales ofensivos, su orgullo esta un poco lastimado, pero prefiere eso a arriesgarse que alguien salga lastimado.

Karin invoca su arte mística, similar al Razing Phoenix de Guy. El fantasma logra sobrevivir al ataque, así que Sara, Alec y Karin atacan al mismo tiempo.

Al final ninguno de ellos sabe quién le dio el golpe final, y duda que a alguien realmente le importe.

El fantasma se transforma en lo que podría ser la forma de la antigua líder antes de morir, ella tenía el cabello negro como la noche, la armadura y las dos espadas en sus manos.

“Has pasado la prueba, te reconozco como digno de ser mi sucesor” Su dedo índice brilla y un símbolo de media luna aparece en l su muñeca “También te lego mis técnicas arcanas, has honor a mi estilo y a mi clan, ahora por fin puedo descansar”

Con esas palabras el espíritu desapareció, junto con toda la caverna, y notan que han regresado a Keterburg, en el suelo, se encontraba el cristal vacío y una colección de libros de artes.

Alec toma el cristal y lo examina “A perdido todo el color”

“Es un símbolo que ella a desaparecido” Le explica Daniela “Creo que el cristal absorbe los fones del líder, para que, en el momento de morir, no los permita unirse al cinturón de Fon hasta que encuentran un líder adecuado y el ciclo puedo continuar”

“Un ciclo eterno” Murmura el pelirrojo, Aron lo mira con interés

“¿Qué estas planeando Phoenix?”

“¿Phoenix?”

“Si, es tu nombre, claro, puedes acortarlo si no te gusta, ¿Qué tal Nix?”

“Me gusta” Apoya Sara

“Es practico” Concuerda Karin

Alec reacciona con falsa indignación “¿Y no tengo nada que decir a eso?”

“¿Prefieres Phoe?” Le pregunta Daniela “Aunque quizás te llame pajarito”

“Bien, realmente no me importa” Miente el pelirrojo, pero luego vuelve su atención al cristal, llama su hiperresonancia y lo destruye en pedazos, que luego se desintegraron en nada “No planeo pasar por eso, o hacer que alguien pase lo mismo, ¿Alguien está en contra?”

Nadie tenia una queja, lo único que todos deseaban era regresar al hotel.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Todos marchan camino a Keterburg, el humor es sombrío a pesar de la victoria, todos ellos fueron recordados las cosas de las cuales se han arrepentido, Alec no sabe los detalles exactos de lo que vieron, y no es algo que se va a entrometer.

El sabia la verdad de Karin, Si lo desea, podría conseguir fácilmente la información, pero no lo hará, su pasado no cambia quienes son ahora.

Estaba tan absorto que apenas noto a Karin acercarse a él “Sabes, no soy muy dado a lo sentimental, pero creo que deberías tratar de disfrutar mas tu relación y no tener miedo de lo que puede pasar”

“No entiendo”

“Mira, si, yo se que forzaste a Gardios en esta situación, pero sus sentimientos son reales, eso no ha cambiado, si lo deseas, y él lo hace, ¿Por qué no puedes aprovecharlo antes que todo se estrelle?”

“No deseo que piense que me aproveche”

“Ya lo hiciste, no es como si puede ir a tener sexo con nadie más, es demasiado responsable para arriesgar todos los problemas políticos que eso traerá” Dice ella con dureza “Te convertiste en su amigo, lo hiciste amarte por quien eras, le distes la opción de alejarse, deja que él también tenga una opción sobre lo que desea, aprovecha ahora, o puedes arrepentirte más tarde”

“…Gracias”

Luego ella agrega con malicia “Además, pareces demasiado a una niña, quizás no se a dado cuenta, deja que pruebe el producto para saber si realmente eres lo que desea o puede sentirse engañado”

La chica solo se ríe ante la reacción indignada del pelirrojo.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Guy esperaba en el lobby del hotel, él trato de fingir que no había nada incorrecto, pero no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso, no sabia como la reina podía mantener la calma en esta situación.

Ella había pasado su tiempo con Natalia, tratando de conectarse con su hija, no era algo difícil, Natalia siempre seria mas cercana a su padre, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaba feliz del tiempo que pasaba con su madre.

“Confió en mi hijo” Fue su única declaración “El no morirá, porque tiene mucho porque vivir, aunque, en dos años será diferente, dependeré de ti para proteger su corazón, Gailardia”

Guy se preguntaba que iba a pasar en dos años que tenía a la reina tan inquieta, y si esa era la raíz de las inquietudes de su prometido.

“Ese es el año de nuestro matrimonio” Recuerda Guy, a pesar de no saber que decidir, la fecha se aproximaba más rápido de lo que tiene gusto.

“Al final de año” Sonríe la reina “No viviré mucho tiempo después de esa fecha, pero estoy feliz por el tiempo que Lorelei me brindo” Con eso, ella lo dejo solo a sus pensamientos

Guy la mira, ella no parecía enferma, aunque su salud siempre fue delicada a pesar de ser una mujer formidable y una gran aliada, sería lamentable su muerte.

Era casi media noche cuando el grupo regreso, ninguno de ellos tenia una expresión de victoria, pero estaban vivos, y eso era todo lo que a Guy le importaba. Por fin pudo sentir como la tensión dejaba su cuerpo.

“¿Y como les fue?” Saluda, Horrible, era la respuesta en sus caras, pero ninguno de ellos dijo eso “¿Fue tan mal?”

“Nosotros nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones” dijo Daniela, dirigiéndose al ascensor, todos los demás la siguieron, dejando solo a Alec en la recepción.

“¿Ya comiste?” Alec niega suavemente, moviendo la cabeza 

“No tengo hambre, deseo regresar a la habitación”

Guy acepta y ambos toman el ascensor, en todo en camino, Alec apenas había dicho una palabra, parecía estar pensando en algo profundamente, Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación, el pelirrojo ataco a su presa, Guy se sorprende cuando Alec lo arroja a la cama, se coloca sobre el y empieza a besarlo con fervor.

El pelirrojo se movía lenta y deliciosamente, rozando su miembro excitado.

“Alec, si no paras ahora no podre detenerme”

“¿Y si no quiero que te detengas?” Pregunta de forma sugestiva, mientras desabotonaba los botones de su camisa, y luego procedió a besar y acariciar su pecho.

“Pensé que deseabas esperar” 

“No tengo ninguna razón para esperar”

“Alec…”

“Phoenix” Interrumpe el pelirrojo “No me importa lo que me llames en público, pero cuando estemos solos, llámame Phoenix”

“¿Phoenix?”

Alec encoge los hombros, como para restarle importancia, Guy no sabe lo que paso en la prueba, pero sabe que parte de ella es auto descubrimiento, así que no seria extraño descubrir que te identificas mejor con un nombre que antes no habías considerado.

Sus pensamientos dieron un alto cuando el pelirrojo desabotono sus pantalones, y saca su polla para atacarla con la boca, primero lamiendo alrededor como si fuera un delicioso cono de helado, para luego introducir la punta en su boca.

Y se sentía increíble, era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero lo que no tenia experiencia, parecía compensarlo con su pasión, no que Guy podía juzgar, su mano nunca podía compensar la experiencia real. El estaba tan cerca, pero lo deseaba, y no solo esto, deseaba todo, y él sabía que, si no detenía esto ahora, no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo después.

Con un impulso, Guy invierte la situación, colocándose sobre el pelirrojo, y lo sostiene con firmeza en la cama

Guy deseo preguntar si estaba seguro, lo apropiado seria detenerse, no sabe por que su prometido había cambiado de opinión, deseo obtener alguna respuesta, pero solo pudo encontrar deseo en su mirada.

¿A quien engañaba? Guy no era un santo, él era un joven sano de 19 años y el de su deseo estaba prácticamente suplicando debajo de él, así que apago su cerebro y procede a besarlo, el otro responde con igual fervor y lujuria, su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose, rozando su miembro excitado, finalmente la necesidad de aire los hace separarse.

Con una velocidad magistral, le quita la capa y la camisa, y luego procede a lames sus pezones, podía sentir las manos de Alec… Phoenix, acariciando su espalda, y jadeando su nombre, no se acuerda en qué momento se quitó su propia ropa, pero si cuando quito los pantalones de Phoenix, lo hizo lentamente, acariciando sus glúteos, masajeando y separando suavemente sus piernas. Y se detiene un momento para admirar la visión, durante mucho tiempo a tenido curiosidad sobre como su cuerpo serio diferente, lentamente introduce primero su lengua, probándolo, haciendo al pelirrojo enloquecer, luego su lengua se mueve a sus bolas, chupándolas y volviéndose duras ante su toque, mientras introduce un dedo en su abertura, ya húmeda con por la excitación, Escuchó a Alec jadear cuando su otra mano toma su polla y la acaricia lentamente a un ritmo que sabe es enloquecedor 

“No tengo nada preparado” sabia que él otro entendería lo que quería decir, no tenía ningún aceite ni nada para lubricar, en los libros que leyó se podía utilizar saliva como lubricante, pero el otro era virgen en todos los sentidos, no deseo arriesgar a lastimarlo, la mejor alternativa era utilizar Phoenix la lubricación natural que realmente desea probar, pero tampoco tiene condones, además, sus dedos podían sentir la ligera pared de un himen, aunque no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivió después de todos los entrenamientos y peleas del pelirrojo “Dolerá”.

En respuesta, el otro solo se incorpora y procede a atacar su cuello, las manos de Guy no se detienen a pesar del cambio de posición “No me importa” dice entre jadeos

Guy sospechaba que estaba demasiado lejos en su lujuria para ser racional, no que él estaba mucho mejor.

Phoenix se quejo cuando los dedos se retiran, pero luego siente algo más tomado su lugar, sintió la cabeza de la polla de Guy en su entrada, y respira profundo para prepararse, Guy entra mas profundo y apenas logra evitar dar un respingo, dolió, Guy se sentía tan grande, y poco a poco trata de tranquilizarse, Guy lo acaricia para distraerlo, acariciándolo, pronto la lujuria supera al dolor.

Guy apenas pudo pararse, Phoenix era tan deliciosamente apretado, esperó a que se ajustara a la intrusión. Mirando directamente a los ojos verdes, tal vez otra posición hubiera sido mas cómoda, pero realmente deseo poder grabar la mirada en su rostro la primera vez que lo hicieran, Guy volvió a besarlo, podía sentir cuando los músculos comenzaban a aflojarse. Lo miro y Phoenix asintió para que continuara. Esa fue toda la señal que ocupaba, las embestidas empezaron a acelerar el ritmo, la polla dura del pelirrojo saltaba con cada embestida, podía ver el pre-cum en ella, y comenzó a acariciar la longitud mientras empujaba más profundo en el pelirrojo.

Termino más rápido de lo que ambos deseaban, ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia, pero Guy planeaba cambiar eso, Su ultimo pensamiento era que tendría que comprar algún aceite el día siguiente, por que planea reclamar a su prometido de todas las maneras posibles de hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un salto de tiempo, el próximo capitulo inician los eventos del canon.  
> Por favor, un comentario, sean buenos, se que mi ortografía es horrible, pero eso es lo único que se respecto a esta historia,¿Les gusta? ¿Vale la pena escribirla? ¿Desean que me centre mas en algo? ¿Cualquier consejo para mejorar?


	11. Tear

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Luke, oficialmente cumplía 15 años, y el Duque decidió que era tiempo que conociera mas de la ciudad que iba a heredar, por lo que llevo al joven Belkend, Guy fue el único que lo acompaño a ese viaje.

Guy amo rápidamente las maquinas fónicas, agarró interés en ellas desde la llegada a Baticul, y aunque había estado varias veces en Sheridan, jamás había visitado Belkend.

Ir a reuniones con su padre fue aburrido, pero trato de no avergonzarlo “Esta es la ciudad que Gobernaras Luke” Le recordaba su padre “Todas estas personas dependen de tu trabajo”

Luke tiembla un poco al pensarlo, no sabe lo que quiere para el futuro, pero siente que debe ser algo más.

“¿Tu también tienes que hacer esto Guy?” Le pregunta a su amigo

“Por supuesto, he tenido que involucrarme mas en la administración de Sheridan desde que cumplí los 15 años” Y Guy esta feliz de haberlo hecho, tubo que hacer gran limpieza de los desastres que dejo la administración anterior, sobre todo la corrupción y varios fondos que se estaban desviando, no es de extrañar que Belkend supere a Sheridan en infraestructura, de hecho, la razón por la que vino no fue solo acompañar a Luke, también es sobre negocio, en este momento se estaba negociando la construcción de un puente entre las 2 ciudades que varios ciudadanos en ambos lados habían pedido, y podía ser beneficioso para ambas ciudades, lo único que realmente retrasaba el proyecto era la legendaria rivalidad entre los dos equipos principales de ambas ciudades.

“No entiendo nada de esto” Se queja el chico, aburrido de todo lo que sucede 

“Por eso te estas entrenando” Le recuerda Guy “El entendimiento viene con la experiencia, tienes suerte que tienes tiempo para acostumbrarte, tu padre vivirá varios años más, así que puedes tener una carrera antes de establecerte”

“No tengo idea de que carrera podría elegir” 

“Puedes probar un test de actitud” Le recomienda Guy “Esos se toman generalmente después de cumplir 17 años”

“¿No es más fácil tomarlos más temprano?”

El rubio hace un gesto de negación “Los jóvenes cambian constantemente de intereses y a menudo no tienen idea de lo que quieren, mientras más joven lo intentas, más impreciso será el resultado”

Luke acepta ese razonamiento “Quizás deba intentarlo cuando cumpla 17, si nada, al menos me dará una idea de donde enfocarme”

Guy solo le sonríe y acaricia suavemente la cabellera roja, Luke hace un gesto indignado de que ya no es un niño, pero Guy todavía esta sonriendo, Luke a crecido mucho desde que llego a su casa, no puede dejar de verlo como un hermano menor, aunque las semejanzas que tiene con su prometido lo desconciertan, no solo físicamente, muchas de sus expresiones son similares.

El gobernador fue muy amable, aunque fue incomodo cuando pregunto si lo recordaba.

La mansión Fabre en Belkend era magnifica, bastante autodirigida, los sirvientes han servido a su familia por generaciones y eran mucho mas amables que las sirvientas de Baticul.

Quizás por que nadie los amenazaba para no hablarle.

Finalmente fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor, el hombre estaba en una silla de ruedas, de cabello blanco, y parecía tener más de 80 años, aun así, tenía una presencia formidable.

“Bien, ¿No vas a presentarme a mi nieto?” Pregunta el hombre con molestia “No me estoy haciendo mas joven, ¿Sabes? Por un momento temí que me ocultarías a mi nieto antes de morir”

“¿Tengo un abuelo?” Pregunta Luke, extrañado.

“Mas como un bisabuelo” Contesta el anciano “Esta estatua de emociones que tienes en frente es mi nieto, no se en que se equivoco mi hijo en educarlo, ¿Puedes creer que la gente piensa que su nombre es duque? Creo que incluso él olvido su verdadero nombre”

“Abuelo” Se queja el Duque Fabre “Deseo presentarte a tu nieto y heredero”

“Soy Luke” Se presenta alegre, tirando cualquier enseñanza de formalizada, el hombre solo se ríe “Eres alegre, deben ser los genes de tu madre, mucho mejor que tu hermano, siempre serio el chico” Luego voltea a ver al duque “Espero que traigas a Asch a visitarme, quiero verlo antes de morir, ahora ven Luke, debo mostrarte todo mientras todavía tenga mi mente intacta, soy viejo, pero agradezco a Lorelei todos los días de no ser senil”

“Yo no estaría tan seguro” Murmura el duque, pero el anciano no le presta atención.

Luke estaba muy interesado en las historias que conto su abuelo “Los Fabre nos casamos jóvenes, ¿Sabes? Somos intensos, encontramos rápido a la persona que amamos y no nos apartamos por nada” Cuenta el hombre “Y completamente apasionados, no te dejes confundir con tu padre, el hombre reprime todo, pero te aseguro, pocos pueden amar y sentir tan fuerte como un Fabre, por algo todos tenemos el cabello rojo”

“¿Qué paso con mi abuelo?”

“El murió en batalla” Se lamenta el hombre “Igual que mi esposa, al igual que su esposa, esa es otra cosa que todos compartimos, nos gusta casarnos con mujeres guerreras”

“Mi madre no es guerrera”

“No lo es ahora, te aseguro, esa chica era increíble en su juventud, las aventuras que ella podría contarte, una vez, decidió ir por un año a viajar por el mundo, el pelo de tu padre casi se vuelve blanco ese año”

“Ella nunca me ha dicho eso” Se queja Luke

“Lo mas probable es para no darles ideas, ya se escapó un hijo, no creo que desean arriesgarse a que se escape otro”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“¿Papá la insulto?”

“O si, dijo que no podía confiar en una princesa mimada en el campo de batalla”

“¿Qué hizo madre?”

“Le demostró lo que una princesa mimada puede hacer, por supuesto”

El duque suspira, como era de esperarse, su abuelo no perdería tiempo en contarle historias embarazosas de él “Luke, creo que es hora de dormir” El joven se queja “Tu abuelo tiene que descansar”

“¿Descansar? ¿Qué crees que hago la mayor parte del día? Apenas me dejan administrar esta casa, puedo descansar cuando este muerto” Luego se voltea a Luke “Pero tiene razón, ya es algo tarde, mañana puedo seguir contándote mas historias de nuestra familia”

Luke se despide y los deja solos en la sala, el padre se asegura que no este escuchando antes de sentarse frente a su abuelo

“¿Qué piensas de él?”

“Mas alegre que Asch, de eso no tengo duda, será bueno para esta familia”

“Me alegra que lo aceptaras”

El duque trajo a Asch cuando aun era Luke, todos en la mansión de Belkend lo conocen como su primer hijo, así que no pudo ocultar la verdadera historia de Luke.

No tenia miedo de que revelaran algo, algunos han servido a su familia por generaciones, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sería aceptado.

“Tiene nuestra sangre, ¿No es así? Creció en nuestra casa, no veo cual es el problema, además, es un niño inteligente, algo inquieto, pero brillante”

“Si, lo es” Fue poco convencional permitiéndole ingresar en la escuela en lugar de usar a su tutor, pero Luke es una persona muy competitiva, no esta en primer lugar de su año, pero siempre esta entre los primeros 5, eso era mucho mejor de lo que espero según los informes de sus tutores. “Se parece mucho a su madre” Luke puede ser una replica de Asch, y ambos pueden compartir ciertos comportamientos, pero Asch se parece mas a él, su disciplina, su intensidad, mientras que Luke se parece mas a su madre, una bondad y amabilidad, la forma en que pueden mostrar sus emociones sin miedo.

El ama a Asch, pero es imposible no amar a Luke, y nunca podría elegir a ninguno de los dos.

“Me hubiera gustado verlo en el musical” Murmura el anciano, el duque solo sonríe al recordarlo, incluso él asistió a verlo, Susanna realmente amo su presentación, no importa cuanto Luke se quejo al respecto, su hijo tiene una voz hermosa. “Sera difícil para él cuando sepa la verdad, me asegurare que sepa que siempre será bienvenido”

“Por supuesto, la familia es lo primero”

El anciano levanta su copa “A la familia”

*.*.*.*.*.*

El viaje a Belkend no fue tan malo como Luke espero, aprendió mucho de su familia, su abuelo era divertido “Escríbeme de vez en cuando, este nieto mío me escribe más informes que cartas”

“Lo hare abuelo” Era bueno saber que no todos en su familia eran serios como su padre y Asch.

“Esta es tu casa, ¿Sabes? Espero conocer a tu chica en el futuro” Luke no estaba seguro de que esperaba su abuelo, el no veía todavía el interés sobre chicas, pero todos le aseguraron que lo veía cuando creciera, lo cual le molestaba, ya tenia 15 años, no era un niño.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Torturar a Luke se había vuelto un pasatiempo para Alec, y ahora podía entender el disfrute de Jade, cundo Luke cumplió 15 su padre lo llevo a Belkend, ese cumpleaños tiene importancia en algunos niveles, para el primer hijo, empieza el entrenamiento oficial como heredero, tener acceso a los diarios familiares, y algo de acceso a los secretos de la familia.

Al cumplir 16 años, es algo diferente, como lo experimento Alec en sus propios 16 años, es la edad de consentimiento, en otras palabras, las leyes declaran que tiene madurez física, sexual, mental para decidir libremente acerca de su sexualidad.

Así que Alec no dudo en dar la misma tortura, al igual que logro arrastrar a Luke al musical, así que arreglo las lecciones con las chicas, y tiro a Luke a sus manos “Cuando mencionaron lecciones, seducción no estaba en la lista de lo que esperaba” se queja el pelirrojo “Apenas tengo 16 años, ¿Por qué requeriría saber seducción y sexo?” Se queja el chico, al ver la cantidad de libros u otras cosas que no quería analizar.

“Se sorprendería de saber lo que se puede enseñar” Dice con orgullo una de las muchachas “Es importante que todos sepan utilizar su biología”

“Se de biología” Sus estudios médicos eran muy avanzados para su edad 

“No de este ángulo”

Luke hace un sonido exasperado, pero como cualquier adolescente normal, no puede ignorar algo de curiosidad ante la literatura.

Cuando sale, Guy y Alec lo esperan en el pasillo, al ver la cara completamente desconcertada de Luke, Guy no puede dejar de sentir una sensación de Déjà vu “¡Los odio!”

Alec en respuesta, solo se hecho a reír “Oh, me lo agradecerás en un futuro”

“Tu solo quieres que sufra lo mismo que tu”

“¿Qué puedo decir? La miseria ama la compañía”

“No tienes que regresar Luke” Interviene Guy “Alec solo quiso ayudar, aunque no lo admita, pero no tienes que dejar que te moleste, les diré a las chicas que es suficiente”

“¡Claro que no!” Se indigna el joven “No voy a permitir que piensen que me asustaron, terminare con esto y les demostrare”

Luke sale molesto de la mansión, y Guy lo mira extrañado “¿De demonios les dijeron las chicas para sacar esa reacción?”

“Ellas son manipuladoras expertas Guy” dijo Alec como única respuesta, para luego besarlo “Quizás seria bueno un pequeño refrescamiento, hay algunos trucos que aún no he intentado” Sugiere en forma seductor, Guy no tenía ningún problema con eso, desde Keterburg los dos han apreciado las ventajas del sexo. 

*.*.*.*.*

El tiempo se acercaba y Alec estaba impaciente, hoy era el día, por un tiempo estuvo inquieto, pensando en cómo su intervención cambiaria los hechos importantes, pero todo va según lo planeado, según Lorelei, Tear se dirige a Baticul, al igual que el maestro Van, Ion va camino a Engeve, pronto todo iniciara de nuevo.

Hoy, todo comenzara, realmente espera que esta vez sea mejor que antes.

Trato de preparar a Luke para esto, pero nada realmente puede prepararlo para lo que va a suceder.

*.*.*.*

En su tiempo sirviendo a Luke, Corín ha descubierto algunas cosas sobre el pelirrojo que son evidentes, una, Luke odia levantarse temprano

“Luke, ¡Despierta! ¿De nuevo te quedaste dormido?”

No le gusta asistir a la escuela, él no está solo en ese sentimiento, pero es preferible a estudiar con un tutor, Luke realmente odió la experiencia, al menos hay varias actividades adicionales que puede hacer, y aunque sus habilidades sociales no son muy buenas, realmente disfruta estar con la gente.

“Luke, es hora de levantarse”

“Es de madrugada” Se queja el chico

“Tenemos clases temprano en el coliseo, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?”

El chico se levanta de inmediato al escuchar eso

Luke fon Fabre normalmente odia levantarse temprano, pero las clases de combate son la excepción, así que estaba emocionado

Luke llega al salón de espera de la arena, la academia alquila el estadio por la mañana para estas prácticas, por lo que solo están los estudiantes del club de combate y los profesores. 

“Minami” Saluda Luke a una de las chicas, ella era delicada y muy amable fuera del campo, pero en el combate la chica era un berserker de ataque frontal usando una gran hacha de batalla, realmente, nadie pensaría eso si la ven con ese delicado aspecto a pesar de ser bastante alta para su edad.

“Hola Luke, Corín” Saluda la chica, luego voltea a ver a Luke “Casi llegan tardes, pensé que tendría que buscar otro equipo ¿Te levantaste tarde otra vez?”

Luke pone mala cara al escuchar eso “¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el culpable?” 

“Fácil, yo soy el responsable” Presume su amigo, Luke solo puede hacer un signo de disgusto.

El instructor entro en ese momento, callando toda conversación.

“Ya saben la rutina” Empieza a explicar la instructora “Entraran en equipos de cuatro, primero se enfrentaran a monstruos de bajo nivel, y poco a poco irán subiendo hasta que se enfrenten contra otro equipo aleatorio, Recuerden, esto puede ser un entrenamiento, pero el propósito es prepararlos para lo real, ninguno debe contenerse, sus enemigos no lo harán, el precio de vacilar no solo será su vida, sino también las de su equipo, estas luchas son a muerte, no termina hasta que todos los miembros del otro bando estén muertos”

No era la primera vez que su instructor daba ese discurso, y nunca le dejada de ser incomodo, la arena del coliseo permite hacer golpes mortales y muertes completamente reales, simulando con eficiencia lo que sucedería en el campo, la sangre, el dolor, todo, también permite restablecerlos una vez que ha terminado el combate.

Luke recuerda bien la primera vez que vio a alguien morir en la arena, él tenía 14 años, para su desagrado, no pudo evitar congelarse, sobre todo porque no habían explicado la habilidad de la arena, los pusieron como retadores a un equipo extraño que no dudo en atacarlos de forma mortal.

Luke se congelo, y Corin murió justo delante de él tratando de protegerlo, inútil, porque no pudo defenderse de todos modos y todo su equipo fue aniquilado.

No importa si al final nadie murió, fue una lección muy traumática, pensó que había superado esa debilidad después de la muerte de Kasumi, pero simplemente fue negación, Alec tuvo una charla muy larga con él, donde le explicaba que él estaba viviendo en una burbuja, como su mente, de forma inconsciente, quería negar que esos peligros existían, pero era algo que debía aceptar, lo peligroso que realmente es el mundo al exterior de estas paredes, y solo tenía dos opciones, vivir encerrado por siempre en la ciudad, dependiendo de los guardias para su protección, o hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.

Era fácil olvidarse de eso cuando estaba protegido en las paredes de la ciudad.

“No hay vergüenza en depender de los demás para la protección” Le explico Alec “Mucha gente lo hace, la gente del pueblo, los comerciantes, los nobles, hay muchas cosas en las que puedes sobresalir, pero si deseas proteger, tendrás que aprender a matar”

“No me parece correcto, ¿Por qué debemos aferrarnos a matar o morir? Debe haber más opciones”

Alec le mira triste, pero comprensivo “En el campo de batalla no hay muchas opciones, los cuentos rara vez muestran la verdad, ser un héroe, tener aventuras, esas historias rara vez muestran el precio que los protagonistas pagan en sus historias, hay miedo, hay duda, valor, y determinación, la única verdad es si estás dispuesto a hacer lo requerido para protegerte, y a los que amas, o buscar otras maneras de luchar, porque si dudas en el campo de batalla, tus amigos saldrán lastimados por intentar protegerte, y eso será mucho más doloroso”

Luke podía ver su punto, vivió ese punto cuando fueron a Daath, pasaron días antes que pudiera llegar a una resolución, decidió que no quería quedarse atrás. 

Ahora era más fácil, pelear sin temer las consecuencias, ahora ya no se congela cuando saca sangre de su enemigo, pero aun no sabia que tan efectivo seria en un verdadero combate.

Los grupos son por afinidad, pero también por equilibrio, siempre tiene que haber un curador en el equipo, alguien que asista, y un luchador de frente, Luke tenía la ventaja que podía ser curador y también atacar de frente, sus técnicas de curación no eran tan avanzadas como las de su primo, pero era uno de los mejores en su rango de edad.

Amelia era su curadora favorita del grupo, ella un poco menor que Kasumi cuando la conoció, con 3 años menor que él, ella acaba de integrarse en combate avanzado. También es uno de los niños sobrevivientes de Daath, por lo que Luke no puede evitar sentir mayor simpatía con la chica, ellos han mantenido el contacto cuando se instalaron en Kimlasca, su primo incluso patrocino a todos para pagar sus estudios, con la condición que Aron le sirviera como su caballero personal.

Luke sabía que Alec lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, incluso si Aron hubiera rechazado la oferta, se sentía responsable por ellos, era una pena que la diferencia de edad haga que estén en diferentes años, a menudo se veían en algunas clases extras que son abiertas para todas las edades después del sexto año.

Amelia también utilizaba el arco, su estilo de combate era muy similar a Natalia, la razón era que su prima se encariño con ella en una visita y la tomo como una especie de estudiante, dándole algunos indicadores de combate de vez en cuando.

Los combates comienzan, y logran acabar con los enemigos con facilidad, su trabajo en equipo era excelente, al final, la única verdadera dificultad fueron su equipo rival, al menos estos simulacros le han enseñado a Luke la importancia de mantener la formación, él sabe que Amelia, como curador señalado, será el blanco mas importante del otro equipó, igual que el curador del otro equipo es el blanco más importante a eliminar.

Si deseas acabar con el enemigo, primero debes deshacerte de sus curadores, luego sus soportes (Sus técnicas son muy destructivas si se les da la oportunidad), para finalmente concentrarte en el luchador de frente, este razonamiento le ha hecho ver la importancia de todos los miembros del equipo, cuando antes, pensaba que el peleador más fuerte era el más importante.

Al final, quedaron como equipo ganador.

Después del combate, el instructor pasa las evaluaciones de rendimiento “Luke, como siempre, tu ataque es muy bueno, has mejorado en tu evasión, pero tu defensa sigue siendo baja, tienes que practicar más el bloqueo”

“Si” Se queja el chico, Luke realmente odia bloquear, prefiere evadir o atacar, bloquear parece inútil, sobre todo cuando siempre ocurre algo de daño al interceptar el golpe.

“En tres meses se inicia el primer torneo programado para esta clase, está patrocinado por la familia real, estaremos practicando para eso, nos prestaran la arena para todo el día, pero los combates no serán privados, mucha gente importante puede asistir al evento” Anuncia el instructor, ante la emoción de la clase “El torneo durara solo 2 días, pero eso dependerá del número de inscripciones, para crédito de esta clase se requiere que al menos 3 sean sus compañeros, pero pueden agregar un miembro de equipo que no esté en la clase con tal que sea menor de 18 años, tendrán hasta una semana antes para inscribir sus equipos, la asistencia es voluntaria, pero espero que todos participen”

“También pueden venir equipos de otras ciudades” Les advierte el asistente “Este es un torneo juvenil, por lo que deseamos mucha participación y comparar como están en comparación con otros jóvenes, esperemos que no nos avergüencen” 

*.*.*.*.*

Ahora, el grupo se dirige de regreso a la academia.

“Luke realmente pareces estar emocionado por participar” Le comenta Amelia “No estoy segura si deba entrar, apenas entre este año a la clase, y solo tengo 13 años”

“¿De que estas hablando?” Se queja Luke “Eres muy buenas sanadora”

“Tú eres mejor que yo”

“Me gusta más el ataque”

“Todavía tengo mucho por hacer, si quiero ser tan buena como Natalia-senpai” Al inicio la chica era muy respetuosa a Natalia, llamándola princesa, su alteza, o maestra, pero su prima insistió que solo la llamara Natalia, al final, se conformaron con ser Natalia-senpai.

“Aún faltan tres meses para decidir” Agrega Corín “Tenemos tiempo”

Luke escucha que alguien lo llama “¡Luke!” el voltea para encontrar a Sara, ella parecía estarlo buscando

“Sara, ¿Pasa algo?”

“Tus padres me enviaron a buscarte, el maestro Van está aquí, y desea hablar contigo”

“¿El maestro Van?” Se emociona Luke “¿Por qué? Hoy no es día de entrenamiento”

La chica encoge los hombros “No me dijeron, en este momento te esperan en la mansión”

“Bien” Luego voltea a ver el grupo “Los dejos, me disculpan con el profesor”

“Te llevare la tarea Luke” Le ofrece Corín.

Todos se despiden, y Luke camina a casa, acompañado por Sara, la chica estaba silenciosa, lo que no es raro en ella, pero por alguna razón Luke sentía que había algo fuera de Lugar.

“¿Tienes tu maleta de viaje?” Le pregunto la chica

“He… si, claro, la tengo que usar siempre para la clase” Era política en la clase de combate, el razonamiento es que muchos viajeros no pueden simplemente tirar su equipaje para pelear, por lo que tienen que aprender a pelear con ella. 

“¿Cuánta ropa tienes?”

“Un par de cambios de ropa” Por supuesto, la maleta tiene que tener carga, una vacía anula el propósito del ejercicio

“¿Espada de verdad?”

“Por supuesto” Dice indignado, Solo el maestro Van insiste en usar espada de práctica.

“¿Geles?” 

“Si, y mis artículos escolares ¿a qué viene esas preguntas? ¿Es un examen o voy a un viaje sorpresa?” Sara tararea una respuesta que no puede entender

“¿Tienes tu peine? ¿cepillo de dientes?”

“Si”

“¿Tienes dinero?” 

“20,000 Gals, ¿Por qué el interés?” 

Sara le pasa una bolsa “No es suficiente, toma otros 20,000 Gals”

“¿De dónde lo sacaste?” pregunta con duda

“Alec”

“Sabes, me estás dando un muy mal presentimiento”

“Este día, no te separes en ningún momento de tu equipaje” Finalmente, llegaron a la mansión, y Sara se despide con un abrazo” “Buena suerte”

Eso definitivamente le daba un mal presentimiento.

*.*.*.*.*

Es Ramdas quien lo recibe. “Hey Randall, ¿Sabes si el Maestro Van está aquí?”

“Si, El maestro de la orden de Lorelei, general Grand lo está esperando en el salón” Dice Randall

“¿Por qué? Hoy no es día de entrenamiento”

“He oído que es una cuestión urgente, me han dicho que se presentará de inmediato, señorito Luke, así que, por favor, diríjase al salón, sus padres también lo están esperando”

“Deja de llamarme señorito”

“No, hasta que cumpla los 20 años y alcance la madurez le seguiré refiriendo a usted como señorito”

“Está bien” Se queja Luke, y se dirige al comedor.

*.*.*.*

“¿Querías verme padre?” Saluda Luke

“Toma asiento Luke” Fue todo lo que dijo y Luke procedió a sentarse al lado de su Maestro

“Hey, Maestro Van, ¿Vamos a entrenar hoy?”

“Tendremos tiempo para eso luego, primero debemos hablar de algo”

“El general Dórico Van Grants volverá mañana a Daath” Comunica su padre

“¿he? ¡¿Por qué?!”

“Ya sabes que soy miembro de los caballeros del oráculo” Contesta el Maestro Van “Parte de la orden de Lorelei”

“Eres su comandante, ¿No? Tienes el rango militar más alto de la orden”

“Exacto, como líder de los caballeros del oráculo es mi deber brindar protección al maestro Fónico Ion”

“¿No es él el líder de la orden?” Comenta con molestia “Creo que debe ser 13 años ahora, así que el liderazgo está dividido entre usted y el gran maestro hasta que el Maestro Fónico cumpla la mayoría de edad” Luke realmente odio sus clases de Teología, y se alegraba que ya no eran obligatorias, pero al menos obtuvo conocimiento de la estructura de Daath. De lo que aprendió, el maestro Fónico en este momento era más una figura decorativa, un símbolo de paz, pero no tendrá ningún verdadero poder hasta que cumpla al menos 15 años.

“Desafortunadamente el maestro Fon Ion ha desaparecido” Dice su padre

“Por lo tanto debo cumplir mi deber como caballero del oráculo y unirme a la búsqueda del maestro Fónico Ion” Luke mira, él iba a comentar sobre lo injusto que era, pero entendía que ese era el principal deber del maestro Van

“Pero si te marchas, ¿Quién va a entrenarme en el estilo Albertesto?” Se lamenta el joven, él tenia gente con quien entrenar, pero solo el maestro Van podía enseñarle el estilo albertesco.

“je je, tranquilízate, hare que uno de mis hombres venga aquí hasta que yo regrese a Kimlasca”

“Pero quiero que tú me enseñes” Se queja Luke, no sería lo mismo si fuera otra persona.

“No seas egoísta Luke, el general Grands volverá pronto, ya es tiempo que empieces a tener paciencia”

“Por favor querido, debes ser más comprensivo” Lo defiende su madre “Aun es joven”

“Susanne… lo mimas demasiado”

“Aun así, hay que ser comprensivos con la impaciencia de la juventud, todos fuimos así alguna vez” Lo defiende el Maestro Van, lo cual lo hace feliz que alguien más lo entienda, el maestro Van siempre era muy comprensivo con él. “Anímate Luke, entrenaremos duro hoy para compensar el tiempo que estaré fuera” El Maestro Van se levanta “Duque, Milady, con su permiso, tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento”

“Gracias General Dórico”

“Me voy al pateo, ven cuando estés listo” El Maestro Van hace una reverencia y sale del salón, Luke lo sigue cuando su madre lo detiene

“Luke querido, ten cuidado afuera”

“Ya lo sé, solo voy al pateo, no ha una aventura épica” Se queja Luke, aun de mal humor que el Maestro Van se va quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Al menos se alegra que las lecciones ya no son supervisadas. Tomo tiempo para volver a tomar el ritmo después de la partida de Asch.

Luke no tiene mucho que agarrar, Al menos el no tiene que ir a su habitación para sus cosas de entrenamiento, todo lo tiene en su maleta de viaje, no tarda en encontrarlo en el pateo.

“¿Estás Listo?”

“Si señor” 

El maestro Van saca el muñeco “Empezaremos con repasar lo básico” Luke trata de no mostrar su mal humor, estaba cansado de entrenar con el muñeco, pero el maestro Van insistía en usarlo.

El maestro Van empieza la conferencia sobre los enemigos y posibles movimientos de ataque, luego lo puso a practicar los movimientos en el muñeco.

“Ahora realiza el colmillo cortante, ¿Te acuerdas como hacerlo?”

“Si Maestro” 

“Bien inténtalo” Y desde luego, lo realizo correctamente, a Luke todavía le fascinaba ese ataque, fue el primer arte fónico que aprendió “Lo has hecho muy bien Luke, ahora…” Se escucha un sonido a la distancia “…Esa voz”

“¿Qué es eso?” Luke nota los sirvientes empiezan a caer, él mismo no podía moverse, esa voz era hipnotizante

“Es un himno fónico, un séptimo fonista ha invadido da mansión” Declara un guardia antes de caer inconsciente

Una chica salta del techo y camina hace el maestro Van “Por fin te he encontrado Vandesdelca. ¡Prepárate para morir, Traidor!”

“Tear, ¡lo sabía!” Dice su maestro desde el suelo

“¿Quién demonios eres tú?” Pregunta Luke antes de lanzarse en la chica con su espada, ella intercepta el ataque con su báculo, esto produjo una resonancia, en ese momento escucho una voz que nunca había escuchado, pero sentía que se abria paso por el canal que Alec le enseño a bloquear.

¡Resuena! ¡Tu existencia es uno conmigo! ¡La voluntad de Lorelei te alcanzará… y abrirá el camino!

“El séptimo fonon” Escucha decir a la chica, eso fue lo último que escucho antes que una luz brillante lo envolviera.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec mira a la distancia, parece que todo va de acuerdo a como debía ser, pronto se rego la noticia que Luke había desaparecido.

“Guy, debes ir a buscarlo” Le suplica Alec

“El rey ya esta enviado gente”

“No” Insiste Alec, Guy no es sirviente de Luke, de hecho, Guy tenia que ir a un viaje a Sheridan, pero Alec logro convencerlo que se quedara “Por favor Guy, tu conoces Malkuth, debes ir”

Esta vez Guy lo mira con desconfianza “¿Qué tiene que ver Malkuth?”

“Debes ir a buscarlo” Insiste Alec “Entre San Binah y Engeve, por ahí lo encontraras, busca una nave de guerra de Malkuth” Luego saca una bolsa con un gran numero de pasaportes “Con esto podrán cruzar la frontera en Kaitzur

“Bien” Accede al fin, tomando los pasaportes “Pero me debes”

En respuesta, Alec lo besa “Como bono, Incluso me envolveré en cinta de regalo”

Guy hubiera ido de todos modos, Luke era como un hermano pequeño para él, pero eso no evitara que cobrara esta deuda de alguna forma”

*.*.*.*

“Luke” escucha una voz “Luke despierta” Luke abre los ojos, y mira que todo este oscuro, ya era de noche

“¿Quién eres tú?”

“Ho, bien, no te ha pasado nada”

“¿Dónde estamos?” Mira y lo única que puede ver son un campo de flores y un bosque el frente, por alguna razón 

“No sé, poco a faltado, a punto estuve de pensar que nos quedaríamos atrapados en la tormenta planetaria”

“Espera, tu...” Luke trata de levantarse, pero siente un dolor en su abdomen

“No te muevas tan brusco, ¿Estas herido? ¿Dónde te duele?”

“Estoy bien” EL la empuja “Lo que quiero saber es que está pasando, ¿Quién eres tú?”

“Soy Tear, parece que ha pasado una hiperresonancia entre nosotros”

“¿hiperresonancia?” Luke recuerda cuando Alec le explico el fenómeno, el mismo a estado practicando con hiperresonancia, ¡pero nunca a sabido sobre este efecto! ¿Podia usarse para transportarse? ¿Había riesgo de desintegrarse?”

“Una hiperresonancia inducida por isofones, no esperaba que tú también fueras un séptimo fonistas, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, eso explicaría por qué la familia real te está protegiendo”

“Dudo que eso tenga algo que ver, y aun no me dices por qué llegaste a mi casa”

Tear parecía algo molesta por la actitud de Luke, bien, ¡Él no iba a disculparse ni a ser amable con ella! “Dejemos la discusión para después, hablar aquí solo será una pérdida de tiempo, te llevare de vuelta a tu casa en Baticul”

“¿Cómo? No sabes ni donde estamos”

“¿Ves el mar justo ahí?”

Luke se acerca, la vista de la luna reflejándose en el mar era increíble, en realidad, todo este valle era hermoso, por alguna razón, le parecía muy familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo, lo cual, no debería ser difícil, no ha estado en tantos lugares.

“En fin, salgamos de este desfiladero y viajemos hacia la costa” Dice Tear, indiferente a todo “Con algo de suerte encontraremos algún carruaje, o algún modo de regresar”

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del campo de flores cuando los ataco el primer monstruo, al principio fue aterrador, pero pronto era evidente que no eran tan fuertes, aunque su apariencia era terrorífica.

El observa a Tear y a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que era buena, Luke mira su espada, y se da cuenta que ha estado peleando con una de entrenamiento, se alegra de no haber dejado su paquete.

En eso recuerda a Sara, y maldice a su primo, ¡Ese maldito sabía lo que iba a suceder! Luke se prometió no odiarlo cuando Alec actúa así, pero no puede evitar maldecirlo.

Entre los dos prontos logran deshacerse de los monstruos, el incluso no estaba tan cansado, ha tenido bastante experiencia en combate que esto apenas es un calentamiento. “No ha sido tan difícil” Dice despreocupado

“No te relajes aun, aún quedan muchos monstruos en el bosque, si te acercas demasiado no tendremos más remedio que pelear”

“No tienes que decirme, ¿te crees que lo sabes todo?” Dice molesto “Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir por qué entraste en mi casa o porque atacaste al maestro Van?”

“No veo ningún motivo para decírtelo, y dudo que lo entiendas, además, ¿Qué harías si te lo dijera?”

Luke muerde una réplica, lo que más le molestaba era que tenía razón, ella era una asesina que se metió en su casa, y ataco a su maestro, no podía confiar en ella, no importa cuál era su excusa 

“No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hacerte daño, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, ¿Confiaras en mí?”

Luke tuvo que tragar su molestia, la chica puede ser bonita, pero era odiosa, era mandona, y parecía tener esta idea que él tenía que estar agradecido por ofrecerse a ayudarle cuando ella fue quien lo metió en este lio en primer lugar, se metió en su casa he intento asesinar a su maestro, ¿Y esperé que confié en ella?

“Supongo que no tiene sentido pelearse si solo somos nosotros dos” Admite Luke a regañadientes

Sigue peleando hasta estar casi en medio del sendero 

“Lo siento, te llevare de vuelta a tu misión”

“¡Mas te vale!” Le grita Luke

“Al fin y al cabo es mi culpa… lo siento” Le dice Tear, con sinceridad, y hace que Luke se sienta mal por ella, además, no quiere imaginar la reacción de Amy si se entera que trato mal a una chica sin importar las circunstancias, ella tiene esa opinión que siempre debe actuar como un caballero ¿Quizás debería tratar de ser más agradable y animarla?

“Bueno, no es como si salgo muy a menudo, supongo que un pequeño paseo no hace daño a nadie”

“Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o no?”

“Claro que quiero ir a casa ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?”

“Entonces calla y empieza a moverte, si quieres dar un paseo espera que lleguemos a un sitio más seguro”

“Vale” Eso es lo que gana por tratar de ser amable.

“Eres mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿Tienes algo de experiencia?”

“He estado entrenando con el maestro Van por años, esto no es nada” Dice Luke con orgullo y confianza

“Van...”

“¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo?”

“No, nada” Dice con fría indiferencia “Vamos”

Ha este punto se preguntaba si ella era bipolar, en un momento era amable, y en un pestañeo era fría y mandona,

Por fin llegaron a la salida, y tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con un cochero, aunque exigía un pago de 24,000 gals para llevarlos a la Capital

"Eso es caro." Tear suspiró decepcionado

“¿De verdad? A mí no me parece tanto, mi padre lo pagara una vez que lleguemos allí” El mismo estaba cargando 40,000 Gals, pero no era algo que deseo anunciar “Si nos llevas mi padre te pagara el dinero”

“Lo siento, No es bueno, voy a necesitar el pago por adelantado”

Luke fingió no ver la cara triste de Tear cuando ella ofreció su medallón, ella lo metió en esto, él no iba a tener ninguna consideración con ella, “Eso ha estado bien, ahora ya no me tengo que ensuciar los zapatos” Luke finge no notar la mirada de muerte que le lanzo Tear.

Aunque Luego se acercó discretamente al cochero para decirle que le pagaría por la gema, esa gema le recordaba a la que Guy le regalo a Alec, supuestamente son muy raras y de gran valor emocional, Amy lo matara si se entera que permitió un cambio así cuando el mismo disponía de dinero, logro cambiarla, pero el cochero le obligo a pagar 30,000 gals por ella, ¡Que ladrón! 

No se puede hacer nada, se la devolverá una vez que regresen a Baticul.

Una vez dentro del carruaje sintió que podía relajarse y tomar una siesta.

Una explosión resuena y Luke ve como una gigantesca nave está atacando un vehículo, y el coche tiene que hacerse rápidamente a un lado, el vehículo escapa destruyendo parte del puente detrás de ellos

"¿Están ustedes dos bienes?" El cochero preguntó.

"Sí. Ambos estamos bien". Tear respondió. "Pero..." Tear miró el puente “¿Qué fue eso?”

“Es el Tartarus, un buque de guerra terrestre de Malkuth”

"Espera un segundo." Tear cortó alarmado, 

"¿Malkuth?" Pregunta Luke, un poco preocupado, hace unos años no habría problemas, pero ahora, Mary y Natalia se habían estado quejando de la situación tensa que había en la frontera, y varios de sus compañeros se quejaron que había problemas en el comercio entre los dos países y temen que desate una guerra.

“¿Así que la capital a dónde vamos?” Pregunta Tear

“Gran Chokmah obviamente”

“Pensamos que iba a Baticul”

“¿Ustedes son de Baticul”

“No, pero tenemos negocio en Baticul” Corre a asegurar Tear

Luke estaba de pésimo humor, mientras caminaban a Engeve, no puede creerlo, ni tampoco sabe por que demonios estaban tan cerca de Engeve, el camino a Grand Chokmah es mas cerca a San Binah que a Engeve. Según recuerda las lecciones de Sara

Y ahora quiere maldecirse, por supuesto que el paisaje parece familiar, no sabe por que hasta ahora se acuerda del valle de Tataroo, y pensar que estaban a un día de Chesedonia. Él mismo debió de prestar más atención

Hicieron una pequeña parada para comer, pero Tear tenía pocos ingredientes y solo pudo hacer unas pocas bolas de arroz, Luke fingió que no sabía cocinar. No dudo en descargar su mal humor en su acompañante – responsable de haberlo metido en esta situación. claro, lo único que consiguió es un regaño, como si ella no lo estuviera regañando en todo el viaje

Al fin, llegaron en la tarde a Engeve, allí Tear saca un mapa y solo confirmo lo que dijo el cochero y sus lecciones de geografía, la única manera de regreso es por barco pasando el puesto de control en Kaitzur

“Significa que debo seguir caminando” Se queja Luke, el no menciona que era imposible pasar la frontera sin pasaporte, Tear debe ser consciente del problema, así que procede a entrar a la villa, todo el lugar estaba lleno de cultivos, pero la villa en si era realmente pequeña, él se adelanta dejando Tear mientras ella examinaba el mapa

Entra al mercado, y realmente, los precios eran bastante bajos en comparación a Baticul “Esas manzanas se ven bien” Compra varias manzanas, y aprovecha a llenar los suministros de viaje, se alegro que la academia tenia una clase obligatoria de cocina, así que podía hacer algunas comidas básicas.

“Luke, no te vayas sin decir nada”

“Solo quería explorar, no tienes que gritar, ya deja de fastidiar”

“Disculpen jóvenes” Llama una señora desde la ventana “Me da pena pedirles esto, pero estoy cocinando pasta, y no me queda Miso, ¿Podrían traerme un poco de casa de la anciana del molino? Iría, pero no puedo dejar la pasta en este momento”

“Mmm… Está bien” acepta Luke “Iremos con gusto”

“Que amable de tu parte Luke” Dice Tear con un tono desconfiado

“Cállate, ¿Tienes algún problema?”

“¡Muchas gracias!” Dice la señora, volviendo su atención a la comida

Al llegar a la casa Luke saluda a los señores “Disculpen, La señora de la casa de atras nos pidió el favor de conseguirle algo de miso, ¿Tiene usted disponible que nos pueda brindar?”

“Ho, ya veo ¿Tendréis suficiente con esto?”

“Si, muchas Gracias”

Al salir, Tear lo mira sorprendida “Parece que si tienes modales, me estaba preguntando al respecto”

“Los guardo para personas que no son latosas y mandonas” Se queja Luke.

Regresaron rápido a la casa de la señora

Regresaron rápido a la casa de la señora

“¿Esto es lo que necesitabas?” Pregunta Tear

“Si, muchas gracias”

En agradecimiento ella le enseño a cocinar la pasta a Tear y les regalo algunos ingredientes de Leche y fideos

Luke aprovecha que Tear está distraída para salir de la casa, pronto escucha algunas conversaciones entre la gente, escucha a unos hombres hablar sobre la llegada de alguien del ejército de Malkuth al otro lado de la valla

“Me pregunto qué querrán” Comentaba uno de los Hombres

“Era alto, y parecía muy importante” Esto no le dio a Luke un buen presentimiento

¿El ejército de Malkuth está aquí? Luke no sabe si eso es bueno o malo si lo descubren, por un lado, Malkuth no se arriesgará a iniciar una guerra, por otro, si la guerra es inevitable, podría convertirse en un rehén o en una herramienta de negociación.

Luke no sabe que tan tensa es la situación entre los dos países, ahora se arrepiente de no investigar más.

Escucha algunas conversaciones, la gente parece estar muy inquieta, Luke mira a un grupo de gente discutiendo frente a la puerta de la casa del jefe del pueblo.

“Luke, ¿Qué haces?” Le reprocha Tear, parece que ella ya lo alcanzo, el suspira con decepción

“Solo quiero escuchar”

“Rose, tenemos un problema” Dice uno de los aldeanos

“Shh, tenemos un invitado importante del ejército, cálmense” La señora, quien debe ser Rose, contesta tratando de calmar al grupo

“¿Cómo podemos calmarnos? Han vuelto a robar el almacén, todos los almacenes están vacíos”

“Ha estado pasando una y otra vez desde el incendio en el bosque”

“Nos hemos matado en el campo todo el año, podemos perder toda la cosecha a este paso”

“Esto puede ser obra de las alas oscuras”

“Para este pueblo la comida es lo más importante, esto puede desatar unos escases de alimento en todo el país si no hacemos algo” Luke recuerda que este pueblo es la principal fuente de alimento de Malkuth y Kimlasca

“Ya, cálmense, por favor” Insiste Rose

“Si por favor, guardemos la calma” Sale un hombre de aspecto importante, tenía anteojos y usaba el uniforme del ejército “Oh, parece que alguien desea espiar, usted no parece ser de este lugar”

Le inmediato toda la atención se volvió en él, y Luke se sintió completamente expuesto

“¿Quién eres?” Pregunta Luke de forma grosera

“Soy el coronel Jade Curtiss, tercera división de las fuerzas imperiales de Malkuth, ¿Y tú eres?”

“Luke” Contesta simplemente, sin agregar apellido, pero se siente increíblemente expuesto, recuerda como Karin le dice que su pelo, ojos y ropa son prácticamente una bandera de su estatus.

“Buen día, Mi nombre es Tear, mi compañero y yo nos dirigíamos a Chesedonia, pero subimos al carro equivocado, y no podemos regresar por que las alas oscuras volaron el puente Rotelro cuando cruzaron, así que acabamos aquí” Al escucharla, hay un brillo en los ojos del hombre que le dio una mala sensación a Luke.

“oh, ya veo, así que ibais en el coche de antes”

“¿Sucede algo coronel?” Le pregunta Rose

“Nada, como ella ha dicho, las alas oscuras han cruzado el puente y escaparon a Kimlasca, por lo que no pueden ser los responsables”

“Creo que puedo iluminar quienes son los responsables” Dice una voz atrás de ellos

“Maestro Fon Ion” Saluda Jade, todos se apartan para dar pasada al joven

Así que él era el Maestro Fon, piensa Luke, parece un chico agradable, y no miraba secuestrado

“Tenía curiosidad he investigue el tema de la comida” Se escusa el chico “Encontré esto en un rincón”

“Ho, eso es pelo de un Cheagle sagrado” Reconoce Rose

“Si” Confirma Ion “Seguramente los que han asaltado los almacenes de comida son ellos” Varias personas empiezan a discutir sobre eso, la mayoría no entiende por qué las criaturas sagradas están robando comida

“Bien, ahora que esto está solucionado, tengo que resolver unos asuntos con el coronel, pensaré una manera de tratar de los Cheangle, así que marchaos a casa”

La gente comenzó a retirarse después de ese despido no tan sutil, y los dos proceden a viajar a la posada, Luke voltea y nota que Ion se quedó con ese hombre y Rose, se preguntó qué significaba eso, ¿Qué hace aquí cuando se supone que este desaparecido? ¿Por qué esta con el ejército de Malkuth? ¿No se supone que él dispone de toda una orden para protegerlo?

“Luke, no puedes escabullirte de esa manera, tienes que aprender a no hacer cosas que parecen sospechoso” Le regaña Tear “Me pregunto que hace el maestro fónico aquí”

“¿Maestro Fónico?” Pregunta Luke fingiendo ignorancia

“Es el líder supremo de la orden de Lorelei”

“¿En serio? Escuche que estaba desaparecido, el Maestro Van regresaba para buscarlo”

“Eso es nuevo, me pregunto qué está pasando, no parecía que estuviera cautivo a la fuerza”

“¿Quizás deberíamos preguntarle?”

“Parecía que estaban en una conversación importante, volveremos mañana” y luego Tear se retira a la posada dejando detrás a Luke

“Humf, ¿Por qué tengo que seguir tus ordenes?” Se queja Luke

Tear a quedado fascinada por la actitud madura y educada de tratar a los civiles de ese hombre extraño cuatro ojos, y no sabe por qué la admiración de Tear lo molesta tanto

“Coronel Jade Curtiss, sé que he escuchado su nombre en algún lado”

“No me puede importar menos los militares, si quieres investigar algo de él hazlo por tu cuenta”

“Eres un egoísta, haz algo con esa actitud antes de que te metas en problemas”

“Deja de sermonear de una vez” luego Luke procedió a quejarse de los cuartos ignorando la mirada ofendida de su acompañante

La noche cayo en la posada, Luke se pregunta si debería tratar de comunicarse con Alec, pero la advertencia de muerte es un buen impedimento de hacerlo.

“Me pregunto cómo están todos en casa, espero que mamá este bien” Ella podría tomarlo bastante mal su desaparición.

*.*.*.*.*

Para Tear, el viaje a sido un desastre, no solo no logro matar a su hermano, si no que también secuestro un civil en el proceso.

Ella observa que Luke ha dejado de quejarse y parece escribir algo en un cuaderno

“Hey, ¿Qué tanto miras?” Se queja el pelirrojo

“Ho, disculpa, te vi escribiendo en un cuaderno y tenía curiosidad”

“¡Cállate de una vez! Hago esto todos los días”

“¿Hacer que?”

“Bueno, no te rías, pero… es un diario” Mascullo molesto, el continuo con el diario por insistencia del concejero, sobre todo cuando se entero que perdió la memoria de los primeros 10 años de su vida.

“Ho, eso es fantástico”

“¿No vas a reírte de mí?” pregunta, su voz era extrañamente vulnerable

“¿Por qué? No hay nada de que reírse, aunque sinceramente no pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que escribe un diario”

“No lo hago porque quiera” Se queja, esto desconcertó un poco a Tear

“¿Entonces por qué?”

“El concejero insistió en que lo hiciera, dice que es bueno para desahogarse, también por si me vuelve la amnesia”

“ho, lo siento”

“¿Por qué? No tiene que ver contigo, y paso hace tiempo, no necesito que de compadezcas de mi” eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de acostarse he intentar dormir

A pesar de sus quejas, no tardo en dormirse, parece tan diferente a cuando esta despierto, él se ve muy adorable así, es una lástima que casi no tiene experiencia en trato con civiles, no quería admitir que estaba celosa del coronel – suspira y se acuesta a dormir, esperando que el día de mañana sea mejor, tiene que serlo, ella no aguantaría mucho con más días como este.

*.*.*.*

Alec mira la ventana, preocupado por lo que sucederá, a pesar de todos los cambios, según Lorelei, la relación entre Luke y Tear no era mejor que como empezó la suya, al menos esta vez no lo acusaron de ladrón. Pero eso también hace que no tenga deseos de ir, y Luke tiene que ir al bosque para encontrar a Ion y ha Mieu.

Se siente tan impotente, no poder hacer nada, con su enlace, trata de enviar a Luke un deseo irresistible de ir al bosque, este no es control mental, pero plantará la idea, espera que eso sea suficiente.

*.*.*.*

No, el día siguiente no era mejor, Luke insistió en ir al bosque de Cheagles, ¿Por qué? Tear no tenia la menor idea, de hecho, Luke no tenia la menor idea, solo se levanto con la sensación que tenía que ir a ver el bosque.

En la parte buena, conoció a Ion, y peleo con una reina Ligre, en la parte mala, se quedo con un Cheagle de mascota llamado Mieu, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Todos ellos se llaman Mieu, también podría llamarlo azul, al menos era un factor diferenciado.

Ion era agradable, a Luke le gustaba, pero Jade no le daba una buena vibra.

Al menos, esta feliz que pronto saldrán del bosque

“Hey Ion, esa no es tu guardaespaldas” Dice Luke al ver que Anise se dirige a ellos

“Si, es Anise”

“Bienvenidos” Saluda la chica con alegría, seguida de una docena de soldados de Malkuth

“Saludos Anise” Dice Jade “Cual es el estado del Tartarus?”

“Esta en frente del bosque, como tu pediste, dijiste que me diera prisa y he venido lo más rápido que he podido” de repente, los soldados de Malkuth los rodearon, con las espadas apuntando hacia ellos, no dándoles ninguna oportunidad de resistir

“¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando?”

“Detengan a estos dos” Ordena Jade a sus hombres “Son los que han estado emitiendo séptimo fonones”

“Jade, ¡No les hagas daño!” Suplica Ion

“No te preocupes, no los matare, suponiendo que no se resistan” Luego se dirige a ellos “Sed buenos chicos, ¡Llévenselos!”


	12. Un largo camino a Baticul

Capítulo 12: Tartarus

Luke solo podía maldecir en su mente mientras los esposaban y los llevaban al Tartarus, parece que la opción de ocultarse de Malkuth estaba fuera del saco.

No era como si tenia alguna opción, Jade lo noto en cuanto lo vio, a Luke le encanta su pelo, pero no le gusta que sea tan distintivo.

Y aquí estaban, esposados, en uno de los camarotes de esta embarcación de guerra, que bien podría ser un salón de interrogatorio con lo estéril que era la habitación.

Ion y Anise también estaban ahí, y obviamente Jade

"La hiperresonancia del Séptimo Fonón vino desde la dirección de la capital de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y convergió dentro del territorio de Malkuth, cerca del valle de Tatarus” Explica Jade tranquilamente “Entonces, si ustedes dos fueron el origen de la hiperresonancia, os convertirías en culpables de cruzar ilegalmente la frontera ". Jade terminó con una sonrisa.

"Hmph, tipo, eres insoportable" Se queja Luke, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza, y restó importancia a las acusaciones como si fueran completamente sin sentido para él, Una parte de él deseo culpar a Ion por de declave, pero es obvio que Jade solo estaba buscando cualquier excusa para tenerlo bajo su poder.

“Je Je, Te llamo insoportable” Se ríe Anise

“Estoy terriblemente ofendido” Dice, pero su tono divertido, es obvio que se burlaba de ellos “Pero volviendo al tema, Tear, ya sabemos que estas con los caballeros del oráculo, ¿Y qué pasa contigo Luke? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? si eres tan amable” 

“Luke Fon Fabre” Ofrece con indiferencia

“¿El hijo del duque Fabre, que se casó con alguien de la familia real Kimlasca? Eso sin duda es interesante”

“¿Un Duque?” Pregunta Anise con corazones en los ojos

“¿Por qué estáis en Malkuth?”

“Luke y yo solo estamos aquí porque nuestros Séptimos Fonones causaron una hiperresonancia. No fue un acto de agresión contra Malkuth por parte de la casa Fabre”

"coronel, creo que están diciendo la verdad", dijo Ion "No siento ninguna hostilidad de ellos”

“Si, da la sensación que ha tenido una vida protegida, ignorando por completo el mundo exterior” Dice Jade

“Mmm, genial, reíros de mi” Dice Luke fingiendo indiferencia, no es como si fuera su culpa, apuesta a que los nobles de Malkuth no son tan diferentes

“¿Por qué no les pedimos su ayuda?" Sugiere Ion

"Actualmente nos dirigimos a Kimlasca bajo las órdenes de Su Majestad, Peony the Ninth, el Emperador de Malkuth".

"¿Para declarar la guerra?" Tear preguntó

“Dudoso” contesta Luke antes que pueda pararse, pero luego decidió continuar su razonamiento “Están viajando con el Maestro Fónico Ion, el anterior fue altamente respetado por su contribución para lograr la paz entre Kimlasca y Malkuth, ellos son prácticamente emisarios de la paz”

 _“Aunque la tensión entre los países está bastante alta en este momento”_ Recuerda Luke _“¿No han ocurrido varias escaramuzas en la frontera?”_

“Estas en lo correcto, estamos intentando evitar que comience una guerra” Contesta Anise

“Anise, esa no es información pública” la para Jade

 _“Bien, supongo que la situación está bastante mal para que esa medida sea necesaria”_ piensa Luke _“Aun así, no es buena idea enviar emisarios de la paz en un buque de guerra, y con todos esos rumores sobre el secuestro de Ion, no tendrá muchas probabilidades de entrar a Kimlasca”_

Es entonces cuando se dio cuenta cual era la intención de Jade, realmente, era bastante obvio si lo pensaba con cuidado, para Jade que necesita un pase para entrar a Kimlasca, prácticamente le cayó del cielo, El necesita a alguien que estuviera en un estatus lo suficientemente alto para ganar la entrada, el arresto es solo una excusa para arrinconarlo.

Ahora viene la lucha interna, podría aceptar y fingir que no se da cuenta de la situación, o podría simplemente ignorar su pedido, si acepta, es un pase directo a Kimlasca, pero también es darle un pase de entrada a una nave de guerra, él puede confiar en Ion que sus intenciones son pacíficas, pero no sabe nada de Jade, para todo lo que sabe, podría ser una estrategia para atacar Kimlasca

O podría simplemente estar exagerando, todo depende de que tan posible sea la guerra y como realmente es la situación, lo único que Luke sabe son algunos informes que le ha leído su padre y chismes de sus compañeros de clase, junto con uno o dos comentarios de su primo.

“Ahora vamos a liberarlos, os daré un permiso para entrar a cualquier área que deseéis, excepto aquellas que contengan secretos militares” Les ofrece Jade “Primero, aprended cosas sobre nosotros, entonces, si sentís que pueden confiar en nosotros, os pediremos ayuda, para que podamos evitar esta guerra”

Luke no estaba de acuerdo con esto “Si quieren que les ayude, ¿Por qué no decirnos que está pasando?”

“Si os lo explicamos y entonces deciden no cooperar con nosotros, estaríamos obligados a manteneros cautivos” ¿Y ahora no lo estaba? Deseaba preguntar, realmente, prácticamente le estaban torciendo el brazo para que les ayude, y eso es algo que a Luke no le agradaba, no importa si estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo.

“Este tema es secreto de estado, por eso, os urjo a que organicéis vuestras ideas primero, espero que lo comprendan” con eso, Jade procede a dejar la habitación

Ion los despide con unas frases de aliento, pero Luke no le presta atención, aun estaba molesto por la conversación, pero no podía dejar que eso lo influenciara, el podía reconocer en las palabras de Jade la advertencia de manipulación, usando su orgullo para conseguir la reacción que desea.

Un soldado les quita las esposas, y Tear sugiere un paseo por el barco, no habiendo nada mejor que hacer, eso es lo que hacen, Anise los espera en la entrada, Luke ni siquiera intento sacarles la verdad, pero aun no estaba seguro si debía o no ayudar.

“Hey Luke” Saluda con corazones en los ojos “Puedo enseñarte la nave si quieres”

“Bien” accede

“¿A dónde te interesaría ir?”

“No sé nada de este barco, ¿Qué se puede hacer?”

“Veamos, está el puente, el salón donde todos los soldados se relajan, ¿Quieren que los guie?”

“Lo agradeceríamos” le sonríe Tear

“Guau, así que incluso sonríes en ocasiones” Se burla Luke, ganando una mirada enojada de Tear

“¿Perdón?” Dice de mal humor

“ho, por favor, no peleen, vengan, hay también una cafetería, y la gran sala que usan para reuniones”

“No hay mucho que sea interesante” Dice Luke

“Bueno, el Tartarus es un buque de guerra, no se puede comparar con un crucero”

Empiezan a recorrer los pasillos, entraron a una de las habitaciones donde se topan con un recluta, parece que fallo en lo que intentaba hacer

“Gah, recluta Tony, ¿Lo has vuelto a hacer?” Pregunta Anise

“Lo siento”

“¿Qué estabas haciendo?” Pregunta Luke

“Quiero hacerme fonista, así que estaba practicando las artes fónicas, las artes fónicas son importantes en nuestro país, así que un soldado que no puede usarlas es una vergüenza”

“¿Cómo usas artes fónicas?” Pregunta por curiosidad, deseo saber si Malkuth hacia algo diferente a Kimlasca, después de todo, están mas desarrollados en esa área.

“Atrapas fones del cinturón fónico con tu cuerpo, y colisionas su frecuencia fónica con la tuya, generando un poder especial”

“Sabes, esa es la explicación más complicada que he recibido en este tema” Se frustra Luke “¿Estas seguro que esa es la explicación para enseñar a principiantes?”

“El cinturón fónico es una…”

“Tear, sé que es el cinturón fónico” Le interrumpe Luke “Se que se necesita atraer los fonones usando las Fonorranuras del cuerpo, solo tenía curiosidad por como lo enseñan en Malkuth, esa explicación lo hace ver muy complicado”

“Es muy difícil” Admite el soldado “El coronel Jade puede hacerlos como si no fuera nada, es un genio”

Anise sigue guiándolos por el buque de guerra, se encuentran con Ion, quien se disculpa por la situación, pero tampoco les puede decir nada, Luke mira a Jade, iba a acercarse cuando mira a alguien familiar. Era una figura femenina, ella levanta el casco con discreción, y Luke la logro reconocer.

¿Esa era Karin? ¿Por qué estaba luciendo un uniforme de Malkuth?, él nota como ella parece hacer una seña y él decide seguir, diciéndoles a los demás que desea estar solo por un rato.

La sigue a uno de los camarotes y cierra la puerta “¿Hey Luke? ¿Te divertiste en tu viaje?” dice la chica quitándose el casco.

“Karin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“¿Qué más? Alec me envió”

“¿Por mí?”

“Nop” Ella sonríe, y él no sabe si estar enojado o no 

“¿Me vas a decir?”

“Alec te escribió una carta, ahora, ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?”

Luke la toma, y mira la nota por un momento “No mucho, solo que están en una misión para la paz, pero me necesitan para que abra el camino de un buque de guerra de Malkuth directo a Baticul, no estoy seguro que creer, Ion parece sincero, pero no sé qué tan profunda esta la guerra para confiar en Malkuth”

“Oh, pareces ser más perceptivo de lo que te di crédito” Dice Jade, sorprendiendo a los dos, todos los demás seguían atrás de Jade “En efecto, aunque prefiero que la ayuda sea completamente voluntaria, o de lo contrario podría ser contraproducente en nuestros esfuerzos” luego mira a Karin “Sabia que tenia personal no esperado, pero no imaginaba que fuera un caballero personal del príncipe de Kimlasca”

“¿Sabes sobre mí?” Pregunta asombrada “¿Quién sabría algo sobre mí? Solo soy una chica normal”

“Al contrario, Malkuth siempre busca información de personas de interés”

Luke los ignora, y procede a leer el mensaje.

_Hey Luke_

_Espero que no lo estés pasando mal, ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no tenias información suficiente para ser el corazón? Ahora es el momento en que empiezas a recibir esa información.  
Lo que estoy diciendo es que no tienes la información suficiente para juzgar en este momento, los hechos no son tan simples como parecen, en este momento, se podrá señalar evidencia que alguien es o no culpable, pero no puedes juzgar ahora, mira, escucha todo, y no te dejes llevar por las conclusiones, Mohs tiene sus razones de actuar, Van también las tiene, no vale la pena discutir quien es correcto o no. Todo estará claro cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, hasta entonces, por favor, no acuses ni defiendas a nadie, incluyendo el maestro Van, todos son culpables e inocentes hasta cierto punto._

_En este momento, lo mas importante es que lleves a Ion a Baticul, debes conseguir una audiencia con el rey, no dejes que nada te pare de conseguirlo, es de vital importancia que consigas esa audiencia en cuanto llegues a Baticul._  
Te daré algunos consejos, primero, puedes confiar en Tear, ella tiene sus motivos para sus acciones, pero sus razones son personales, y personalmente, no creo que ella pueda matar al maestro Van ni aun teniendo la fuerza – Que no la tiene – para hacerlo, es una pelea familiar, así que no te entrometas, trata de ser mas amable con ella, a pesar de apoyar a Mohs, ella no es una espía  
La verdad es que Mohs solo está interesada en el cumplimiento de la partitura, de eso no hay ninguna duda, y si él está incitando una guerra, ¿Qué nos dice? La partitura declara una era de prosperidad para Kimlasca, también declara la derrota de Malkuth, conociendo estos hechos, como uno de los herederos de Kimlasca, ¿Deseas arriesgar esa prosperidad para evitar una guerra? No es una pregunta fácil, piénsalo bien antes de decidir una respuesta y desafiar la partitura.  
Segundo, quédate cerca de Jade, SIEMPRE, él te necesita y te protegerá, aprende de él, es brillante, aunque odia enseñar.  
Por último, te dejo un libro sobre comportamiento de un embajador, léelo, en este momento estas representando a Kimlasca, compórtate como si fuera una misión diplomática.  
Destruye esta nota en cuanto la leas  
Y Por favor, no olvides usar tus modales. 

Luke suspira, y destruye la nota usando Hiperresonancia, ahora es tan practicado en usarla que puede hacerla parecer un arte fónico menor de fuego.

“Supongo que no tengo otra opción que ayudarte, mi primo solicita que trabaje contigo como representante de Kimlasca” Jade no parecía satisfecho con esto, después de todo, esta era una misión de alto secreto, debe estarse preguntando desde hace cuanto se entero que incluso infiltro gente en su personal.

“Y supongo que estáis enterada de la situación” Dice Jade, mirando a Karin

“Mas de lo que te imaginas” Ella dice sin darle importancia “No estoy aquí como espía, soy el perro de ataque, pero se los conflictos que han estallado, tanto de Kimlasca-Malkuth como las facciones que luchan en la orden de Lorelei” luego voltea a ver a Luke “El príncipe Alexander, segundo heredero al trono, solicita que Luke sea considerado como representante de Kimlasca y lo escoltes a Baticul para una audiencia con el rey”

No, Sara es la espía de su primo, la chica es prácticamente una sombra silenciosa con entrenamiento ninja, que el enviara a Karin significaba que no esperaba un viaje pacifico.

Jade parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión, pero apenas dio una reacción “Supongo que no vale la pena seguir reteniendo la información”

Hace un resumen de la situación, es tal como Luke lo imaginaba, la tensión estaba en su punto más alto entre los reinos, justo como era antes de la guerra de Hob.

“Podria ser peor” Dice Karin “Mary a hecho un excelente trabajo en mantener la paz, pero hay muchos quienes desean la guerra, lo que me extraña es porque no le pidieron ayuda a Lady Gardios, ella prácticamente es amiga personal de la reina”

Jade parecía incomodo con la pregunta, pero apenas lo dio a demostrar “Hay facciones que consideran que Marybelle Gardios puede ser parcial hacia Kimlasca” Luke podía entender el problema, no es un secreto que la relación entre Mary y Peony no iba muy bien, a diferencia de la de Guy y Alec. De hecho, Luke esta seguro que la reina ya esta enviando las invitaciones de boda para el fin de año. 

Ion decide tomar la palabra “El emperador Peony ha escrito una carta proponiendo un tratado de paz formal. Pidieron mi ayuda como embajador neutral, Llevamos una carta de él a Su Majestad el Rey Ingobert"

“Entonces, ¿Por qué la gente cree que desapareciste? El maestro Van fue a buscarte, ¿Sabes?”

“Eso es por asuntos internos de la orden de Lorelei”

“Se está desencadenando un conflicto entre la facción reformista del Maestro Fónico, centrada en Ion, y la facción conservadora del Gran Maestro, centrada en el Gran Maestro Mohs", interrumpió Jade

"Mohs está buscando guerra. Escapé de su custodia con la ayuda del ejército de Malkuth" Dice Ion con aprensión

"¡Maestro Fónico!" Tear alega un poco aprensiva por esta información, "Debe haber algún tipo de error, el gran maestro Mohs nunca desearía algo así, Reza solo por el cumplimiento de la partitura"

"¿Estás con la facción del Gran Maestro Tear?" Anise preguntó cuidadosamente después de un momento de silencio "No es posible ..."

"Soy neutral". Tear respondió, sometida por el comentario de Anise "La partitura de Yulia es importante, pero también lo son los deseos del Maestro Fónico"

“Esto parece una verdadera lucha de poder” Comenta Karin “Pero dudo que Ion tenga tantos en su facción como mencionan, o de lo contrario tendría más guardas a su cuidado”

Ellos parecen algo incomodos con este comentario. Aunque Luke estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Luke nunca ha ido a una lectura, pero sabe la importancia de la partitura, si Ion realmente desea desafiarla, para que un maestro fónico haga eso es herejía, no me extraña que casi no obtenga apoyo de la orden, pero al mismo tiempo, Ion es el único que puede leer las partituras selladas, esta parte de la guerra se debió leer en la lectura del último año.

_“Si es así, ¿Cómo podemos evitar una guerra? ¿No sería inevitable porque está en la partitura de Julia?”_

"Independientemente del estado de los acontecimientos dentro de la Orden, esta carta debe ser entregada de manera segura a Kimlasca" dijo Ion

“Ya dije que les ayudaría” Dice Luke, sin comprometerse más, a él le agrada Ion, sería difícil negarle una solicitud “Solo necesitas mi estatus social, ¿Verdad? Yo puedo conseguirte una audiencia con él rey, pero dudo que incluso con mi estado te dejen entrar al puerto”

“Lo tenia en consideración” Acepta Jade “El plan era atracar en Chesedonia y tomar el barco directo a Baticul” 

Si, era una buena idea, con ese método podrían entrar a la ciudad, pero tardaran semanas en conseguir esa audiencia, Luke realmente podía ahorrarles mucho tiempo

De repente, todo el barco se sacudió y una alarma sonó

“Creo que esa es mi señal” Dice Karin, y sale disparada de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Jade de detenerla.

“¿Estamos siendo atacado?” Pregunta Tear

Ellos inmediatamente salieron de la habitación, encuentra a Jade fuera de la puerta hablando con algún sistema de comunicación

“Puente, ¿Qué está pasando?”

“Una gran bandada de Grifos 20 Kilómetros por delante de nosotros, número total desconocido, contacto aproximado en 10 minutos, solicito permiso para abrir fuego con todos los cañones” Una voz llegó a través de una tubería extraña que sobresalía de la pared.

“Tú eres el capitán, el barco es tuyo” Contesta Jade

“Entendido Señor” Luego se escucha en todo el barco “Gran enjambre de monstruos 20 kilómetros más adelante. ¡Todo el mundo, Puestos de combate! ¡Repito! ¡Todo el mundo, Puestos de combate!"

“Vosotros tres, ¡Regresad a los camarotes!” Les ordena Jade

Luke no tuvo tiempo para protestar cuando algo impacto en el barco

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Están cayendo Ligres de los grifos, ¡Están aferrándose al casco y atacando!” Responde la voz del puesto de máquinas “Los motores están… Uh”

“Puente, respondan, puente” Jade intento comunicarse, pero era obvio que nadie iba a contestar

*.*.*.*

Karin maldice, ella perdió demasiado tiempo, nunca espero que Jade la descubriera.

Ella logra llegar al puente, varios del clan de la luna remplazaron a los soldados para esta operación, las instrucciones eran claras, salvar la mayor cantidad de soldados de la delegación de la paz.

“¿Qué tal esta la situación?” Le pregunta a Aron

“Mal, Daniela a logrado evacuar a la mayoría, pero tenemos que sacar a las personas del puente”.

Logran escabullirse hasta el puente, el sistema de comunicaciones acababa de caer, y logran eliminar rápidamente al monstruo que entro en el puente. Luego Karin mira al personal aun paralizado.

“Bien chicos, así es como va, esta nave está perdida, ustedes se dirigirán en este momento a la salida, recogiendo a cualquier herido en el camino” Generalmente hubieran protestado, pero la eficiencia con que los tres acabaron con el Ligre los tenía aterrorizados.

“¿Y ustedes quiénes son?”

Karin no parecía impresionada con ellos “¿Importa? No me importa si quieren morir o no, no los salvare una segunda vez, ahora vallan y diríjanse a Engeve, o de lo contrario puede que Malkuth nunca se entere de lo que paso” Esto parece que fue el incentivo suficiente, por suerte los atacantes en el camino eran principalmente monstruos, y no eran muy poderosos, los soldados y dos generales se dirigían a donde debía estas Ion, y el otro iba directo a Jade.

Muchas personas murieron en la línea alterna de tiempo, algunas de esas muertes eran inevitables, el propósito de Phoenix era salvar todas las vidas posibles, los 140 soldados del Tartarus fueron una muerte sin propósito.

Karin escapa junto con los soldados rescatados y se dirigen a Engeve, ahora solo tenia que dejar que la historia siguiera su curso.

Era irónico que quien mas en peligro estaba en todo esto era Jade, Luke no podía morir por que Van lo necesitaba, Tear era la hermana de Van, Anise es espía de Mohs, quien es aliado de Van, Ion es el maestro Fónico, Mieu es una no entidad para ellos, prácticamente, el único que no era necesario es Jade.

Salieron de esto la primera vez, así que solo espera que Guy llegue a tiempo para sacarlos una segunda vez.

*.*.*.*.*

Salir de Baticul no era tan fácil como uno podría esperar, primero, Natalia insistió en que lo viera antes de irse, con la prisa, ella solo podía arreglar algunas provisiones y enviar sus buenos deseos, Alec arreglo un barco que lo llevara directo al puente Rotelo, normalmente no se puede desembarcar ahí, pero Alec seguro que no habría problema, de ahí, tendría que viajar por tierra.

Desde luego, Julián insistió en ir. 

No era muy conocido, pero cuando Luke y Corin fueron a Keterburg, se involucraron por accidente en un anillo de apuestas ilegal, y en Belkend, Luke encontró por accidente un laboratorio abandonado donde hacían experimentos ilegales.

Al ver la propensión de su hijo menos de meterse en problemas cada vez que sale de Baticul, asigno a un caballero permanente para que lo vigile cuando salga de la ciudad.

El camino fue rápido, después de San Binah, entraron la nave de Malkuth completamente parada, y con algunos agujeros que daba evidencia de un ataque, evidentemente, decidieron esperar y ver que sucedía, así que Guy tubo asiento en primera fila para presenciar el intento de escape.

Los Gardios siempre han tratado de mantener información actualizada, Guy disponía de una gran red de espías que incluso sobrevivió la caída de Hob, así que conoce a personas de interés, como Legretta, mano derecha y amante de Vandesdelca. 

“Jade Curtiss, eres un hueso duro de roer, incluso con las artes fónicas selladas” 

“Ese es un cumplido, me honra, ahora, tira tus armas”

Mira como Luke golpeo a uno de los soldados dejándolo inconsciente, Parece que tenían la situación bajo control, hasta que aparece el Ligre, Legretta se suelta y toma como rehén a un niño, que, por sus ropas, Guy puede asumir que es el maestro Fónico

Ahora, esto es interesante, ¿Por qué uno de los generales de Daath amenazaría al maestro fónico?

Supone que este es momento de atacar, hace una señal a sus compañeros y él mismo salta sobre Legretta, huye rápido, tomando al niño con él. Julián lo sigue, interceptando el ataque de Legretta con su lanza.

“El increíble Guy llega de nuevo” Se presenta con más alegría de la que sentía.

“Guy” Saluda Luke

“Hey, me siento mal, ningún saludo para mí?” se burla Julián

Jade no perdió tiempo en tomar prisionera a Arietta y amenazar a Legretta para regresar a la nave, 

“Llegaste justo a tiempo Guy” Dice Luke con alivio

Guy le sonríe, divertido como Luke ignora a Julián mientras que él otro finge estar ofendido, ellos dos tenían una relación interesante, sobre todo porque Luke se ofendió que necesitará una niñera “Me alegra que estés bien Luke, todos estaban muy preocupados”

“Por cierto Ion, ¿Dónde está Anise?” Pregunta Jade

“El enemigo robo la carta del emperador, Anise fue por ella, logro recuperarla, pero uno de los monstruos la tiro por una escotilla, así que supongo que está bien”

Jade analiza rápido la situación “Entonces vamos a San Binah, es el punto de encuentro con Anise”

“¿San Binah?” pregunta Luke, aunque no debería de extrañarle, es la ciudad mas cercana después de Engeve. “Esta al sudeste de aquí, ¿correcto?”

“Si” Confirma Ion “No debe estar muy lejos”

“¿Qué pasa con tus tropas?” Pregunta Guy “¿Aun siguen a bordo de la nave?”

“Dudo mucho de su sobrevivencia, si dejaran algún testigo, desencadenaría una guerra entre Malkuth y la orden de Lorelei”

“Dudoso” Contesta Julián “Se requeriría algo mucho más grande para desencadenar un pleito, no te metes con la religión de la gente, por algo tan pequeño, esto no desencadenaría una guerra incluso si se prueba que fue Daath quien realizo el ataque sin provocación a una delegación de paz, aunque es verdad que no dejarían a los hombres vivos, más por lo práctico, no tienes que preocuparte por escapes o alimento, además, Arietta tiene que recompensar a sus bestias”

Ese comentario perturbo a los demás, solo imaginar que esos pobres soldados terminaron como alimento de las bestias de Arietta.

“Espera, ¿Esto sería un incidente menor?” Pregunta Luke, perturbado por la insinuación, son muchas vidas de personas involucradas.

“Mas como una escaramuza” Aclara Julián “Lo más valioso fue el robo de la nave y es recuperable, ahora, si hubieran matado al coronel, Malkuth estaría de muy mal humor”

“¿Cuánta gente estaba a bordo?” Pregunto Luke, ahora entendía por qué no mataron a Jade, cuando el era sin lugar a dudas el más peligroso de la nave

Jade es quien contesta la pregunta “Esta era una misión de alto secreto, así que la mitad del número habitual, unos 140”

“Mas de 100 personas han sido asesinadas” Dice Guy, los demás no dicen nada, pero todos sienten las pérdidas de esas vidas

“Debemos continuar, si se declara la guerra se perderán muchas más vidas” Declara Tear

Caminaba por las planicies camino a San Binah, al menos el camino estaba bastante claro y no han sido atacado, Luke se siente mucho mejor por tener a Guy ahí, eso levanto mucho su humor tener una persona a su alrededor que no intentaba utilizarlo

“Parece que las cosas han sido bastante duras para ti Luke” Dice Guy, al notar el estado agotado de su amigo

“Si, ha sino una cosa tras otra”

“Entonces nada diferente de lo normal” Dije Julián “No se como te involucras en estos asuntos”

“No lo hago a apropósito” Se queja Luke, ¿Cómo iba a saber que el edificio abandonado era un laboraría ilegal?

“Debes escribir un libro” Agrega Guy con diversión “Las grandes aventuras de Luke fuera de Baticul”

“No es para bromas” Dice Luke deprimido 

“Bueno, casi todo está casi resuelto, te llevaremos a Baticul en un santiamén” Luke le dedica una mirada incrédula

“Eso espero” fue lo único que contesto

Al llegar a un claro Ion cae agotada, toda esta marcha parece ser demasiado agotador para él

“Estoy bien” Corre a asegurar el chico

“Ion, Has usado artes fónicas Daathicas, ¿No es cierto?” Dice Jade

“Lo siento, mi cuerpo no está hecho para usar artes Daathicas” se escusa el chico “A pasado un tiempo desde que las usé así que pensé que me había recuperado, pero…”

“En realidad solo las usaste esta mañana, en el bosque de Cheagle, eso no se puede llamar mucho tiempo” Comenta Luke

“Descansaremos un rato, a este ritmo nos arriesgamos a acortar la vida de Ion” Declara Jade, nadie pone objeción, todos se acomodaron bajo el árbol

Luke mira lo que tiene en su mochica, por suerte tenia bastante provisión para el viaje, gasto gran parte del dinero que le quedaba en provisiones, también compro un báculo para Tear, aunque no se lo había entregado, supone que, ya que están en esto juntos, tiene que tratar de ser mas amable con ella.

“¿Así que eres un emisario enviado para evitar la guerra?” Pregunto Guy “¿Pero por qué querría Mohs empezar la guerra?”

“¿Para cumplir el escrito” Piensa Luke “Esa es una lata de gusanos que no deseo abrir”

“Me temo que eso es confidencial de la orden, no puedo hablar de ello” contesta Ion

“Si, eso lo confirma” Piensa Luke ¿Ya he mencionado cuanto odio la partitura? No le gusto desde que conoció el destino de las personas que no salían en ella, no le parecía justo que influenciaran así en las decisiones de la gente.

Alec trato de explicar que no era tan sencillo, había muchas personas como él, que rara vez se guiaban por la partitura, pero aun así terminan eligiendo lo que aparece en el escrito “Se requiere ser un tipo de persona muy especial para poder desafiarla, tienes que desafiar todas tus preconcepciones, tomar una ruta completamente nueva es raro, por ejemplo digamos que estas en un cruce, puedes tomar la derecha o la izquierda, al final del viaje, ambos caminos terminaron en el mismo lugar, así que el escrito se cumple. No importa que de desviaste un poco para llegar” Luke decidió que no le importaba el escrito, el tomaría sus propias decisiones sin importar lo que diga. Alec solo sonrió ante su respuesta “Por supuesto que lo harás, eres el corazón Luke, decide de acuerdo a lo que tu corazón te dice, esa es tu naturaleza”

La voz de Jade lo devuelve a la realidad “Sean cuales sean las razones, hay que evitar esta guerra, no dejaremos que Mohs interfiera” 

“Al final te has metido en un gran Follón Luke” Se ríe Guy

“Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?” Pregunta Ion

“Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado, ¿Verdad? Soy Gailardia Gardios, pueden llamarme Guy”

“El conde Gardios seria un titulo mas apropiado” Agrega Jade con diversión, todos lo saludan dándole la mano, excepto Tear, que Guy hace su saludo especial, tomando su mano y fingiendo besarla – Luke nunca entendió la idea del gesto, pero Guy insistió en hacerlo, y recalco que solo debe parecer que la besaste (Nunca beses realmente la mano de una dama Luke, es completamente inapropiado)

“Es un honor conocer a tan encantadora dama” Tear se ruboriza, como si no supiera que contestar ante su atención.

“No se como mi primo te aguanta” Murmura Luke

“Mi nombre es Julián Barton, sirvo en la mansión del duque Fabre como caballero personal de Luke” Todos proceden a saludarlo también.

“¿Caballero personal?” Pregunta Jade con diversión

“Si, el joven a demostrado meterse en varios problemas cuando deja la ciudad, por lo que se ha decretado que siempre debe tener una escolta”

“Ha, ahora recuerdo” Dice Jade con picardía “Escuche un informe sobre un secuestro ocurrido en Daath, fue un encuentro muy lucrativo para Malkuth” Luke parece molesto por el recordatorio, pero sabiamente no dice una palabra.

“De todos modos Guy, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?”

“He venido a pie desde los restos del puente Rotelo, mientras que él general Dórico fue por mar y empezó a buscar en Kaitzur”

“El maestro Van me está buscando” piensa con alegría

“¿Mi hermano está aquí?”

“¿Tu hermano?” pregunta Guy “¿Quieres decir?”

En eso llegaron un grupo de caballeros del oráculo, todos con sus espadas y armaduras blancas, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia

“Parece que se ha acabado el tiempo de charla” Declara Jade, antes de iniciar el ataque

“No escaparan” gritan los soldados

Luke logro matar a sus contrincantes, pero esto solo le dejaba un mal gusto, él realmente odiaba pelear a matar, no importa cuanto lo tenga que hacer.

“Luke, ¿Estas bien?” Le pregunta Guy

“Estoy bien” Insiste Luke, guardando su espada “Sera mejor que continuemos”

Tear se encarga de hacer la comida, y Jade distribuye la rotación de guardia, Luke finge no notar como deliberadamente lo han excluido y se pregunta si Jade no lo considera lo suficientemente confiable para hacer guardia. Todos parecían agotados, excluyendo Jade, que ese tipo debe ser una máquina.

Ion se sentía junto a él “Siento que te metí en esto, el trabajo de Jade y Tear es luchar, así que pueden parecer algo extremos y fríos”

“Esta bien, como explico Julián, no es la primera que me involucro en un problema similar, soy demasiado curioso para mi propio bien, y luego, no puedo dejar de involucrarme”

Ion le sonríe al escucharlo “Eso solo señala que eres una buena persona”

“¿No te preocupa que la orden este fuera de control?” Pregunta Luke

“No se puede evitar, lamento mucho que la orden ya no es una religión vital, pronto lo veras”

“¿Lo dices por la séptima fonstone perdida o porque estas desafiando abiertamente el escrito?” Pregunto Luke, por la cara de Ion se dio cuenta que había dado justo en el blanco “Si la guerra está señalada en el escrito, entonces es inevitable, al menos, eso es lo que pensará la gente, pero aquí estas, fragmentando la orden para mantener la paz” Dice Luke al fin “Mi primo me dijo una vez que muy pocas personas pueden tener el valor, la determinación y el corazón para desafiar el escrito, y requieres ser una persona increíble para hacerlo” Luego voltea a ver a Ion “Pienso que te describe bien Ion, espero que lo consigas, tienes mi apoyo completo para lograrlo, la guerra solo trae dolor a las personas”

Ion le sonríe radiante “Muchas gracias Luke”

“Estoy cansado, ha sido un largo día”

Dos largos días en realidad, no quería imaginar si mañana resultara peor, pero a este ritmo no sería una sorpresa, abre su bolsa para recuperar el libro que Karin le entrego, sobre las responsabilidades de un embajador y como debe comportarse.

_Un embajador es el representante de un determinado país ante otro, El país anfitrión concede al embajador, a las dependencias y algunos semovientes un estatus funcional especial. El estatus especial que gozan de inmunidad diplomática, el embajador y la embajada atienden los asuntos de interés estatal entre el país representado y ante el país receptor. Dichos asuntos diplomáticos son de índole política, económica, financiera, comercial, militar, turística, cultural, o cualquier tema de relaciones internacionales, tales como tratados, acuerdos, intercambio de votaciones para ciertas candidaturas de interés. Velará por la seguridad e integridad de los ciudadanos de su país en el país extranjero y actuará como mensajero entre el gobierno de su país y los otros países.”_

También había una nota agregada de Alec _“El embajador no tiene verdadera autoridad sobre representantes de otras naciones, su principal deber es ser un enlace para llegar a acuerdos”_

No entendía lo que quería decir Alec con esto, ¿Pensaba que trataría de tomar la autoridad del grupo? Eso parecía ridículo, Ion en líder de su orden, Jade sirve solo a los intereses de Malkuth, los únicos que Luke podría tener algún poder para ordenar son Guy y Julián, y no esta seguro de su autoridad sobre Guy. El suspira y decide que esta muy cansado para continuar.

El desea irse a dormir, pero primero saca el diario como lo hace todos los días

“Amo ¿Está escribiendo en el diario otra vez?”

“Si, pero no es por que quiera, es porque mi madre y los demás se preocuparían si no lo hiciera”

“Yo también ayudare”

“¿Y cómo piensas ayudar?”

“Yo se escribir el alfabeto fónico”

“Bien, puedes intentarlo” Dijo entregándole el lápiz

“Hoy… Amo… me llamo azul… 38 veces”

“¿HE? Azul ¡¿Por qué estas llevando la cuenta?!”.

“Mieu… con esa son 39”

Realmente debe pensar en otro nombre si incluso está llevando la cuenta, pero, es que simplemente no puede pensar en otra cosa, al menos azul no es tan malo, aunque Mieu es más como verde azulado que solo azul, pero eso ya complicaría el nombre, realmente, por un instante, considero en llamarlo ¡cosa! Pero Luke tiene muy malos recuerdos de cuando Asch lo llama cosa, y ese era su apodo más amable. ho bien, no parece que le moleste de todos modos.

Llega la mañana, y Luke nota que su cabello empieza a volverse rebelde otra vez, así que con un suspiro procede a cepillarlo con su peine fónico, el único producto de cuidado de cabello que trajo, al menos el peine lo deja liso y ordenado, y no ese lio de puntas que Amy odia, realmente, la chica es escalofriante cuando se trata de actuar correctamente. Si ella descubre que descuido el cuidado personal, sabe que buscara alguna manera de castigarlo.

*.*.*.*.*

Guy mira a Luke ir a dormir, y decide tomar el asunto con Tear “Siento que Luke te haya hecho pasar un mal rato” Se disculpa Guy a Tear, él había notado la tensión entre ellos

“No fue tan malo”

“El tiene mejores modales, pero estaba enojado contigo, atacaste a alguien quien admira, en su propia casa, dejaste inconsciente a sus guardas y a las sirvientas, personas que han estado con él por años y eras responsable de encontrarse perdido y lejos de casa, no sé cómo podría explicarlo de forma en que se entienda, pero los nobles toman muy en serio la protección de su hogar y la gente que vive en ella, es una gran ofensa irrumpir así en la casa de alguien” Guy estaría muy enojado si algo así pasara, si alguien se metiera en su casa, y dejara inconsciente a las chicas, atacara a Pere, bien, no sabe como reaccionaria, definitivamente mejor que Luke, pero le costaría ser amable con ella.

Si, ella puede ver el problema, no ayudo que ella no podía decirle sus razones de actuar así, tomando todo eso en cuenta, puede ver por que su comportamiento era tan desagradable, aunque eso no lo justifica por completo, tampoco justifica su propio comportamiento, ella simplemente no sabía cómo tratar civiles, y Luke era demasiado bueno en combate para verlo como un civil ordinario.

Ella realmente admiraba a Jade por su habilidad para tratar con la gente, aunque el mismo no había logrado una buena reacción en Luke, de hecho, el único de ellos que Luke parecía tratar correctamente era Ion.

“Supongo que debo disculparme”

“Ambos deben hacerlo, estaremos viajando juntos por un rato, no será bueno tener esto entre nosotros” Tear acepto su razonamiento.

Así que, en la mañana, decide tratar el asunto con el pelirrojo “Lo siento”

Luke parece algo extraño ante su comportamiento “¿He? ¿Y eso de que viene?”

“Creo que no tome muy enserio tu situación, fui mal educada contigo todo este tiempo, me avergüenzo de mí misma”

Ahora Luke parecía avergonzado “Esta bien... yo no reaccione muy bien, solo querías ayudar, y fui insensible” Luke saca el pendiente que planeaba darle cuando se despidieran en Baticul, pero ahora parecía ser un mejor momento, ella se sorprende al verlo “¿Cómo?”

“Es valioso para ti, ¿No es así? Lo vi en tu cara, yo… tenia dinero para el cochero, pero estaba enojado, así que decidí que te lo devolvería cuando nos separemos”

“Eso es mucho dinero” Luke encoge de hombros, no dándole importancia. “Gracias, era de mi madre, pensé que lo había perdido, yo… gracias”

Ahora se sentía peor, realmente fue muy insensible, se merecía más que esa mirada de muerte que le envió “Debí devolvértelo antes, lo siento”

“No, lo devolviste, eso es lo importante” Ella se retira rápido, probablemente tan avergonzada como él.

Pronto se ponen en marcha, camino a San Binah.

*.*.*.*

El camino fue mucho mejor después de eso, incluso le entrego a Tear el nuevo báculo que compro en Engeve, mucho mejor que el que ella usaba actualmente “Somos un equipo, ¿No es así? Es importante tener en cuenta los suministros” trato de excusarse Luke.

Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de pensar que Tear era muy hermosa cuando no estaba siendo mandona, su sonrisa era rara, pero eso la hacia mas especial, y Luke no quería admitir que le gustaba cuando sonreía.

De San Binah fueron al rio Fubras

Luke realmente trato de no bajar bajo las provocaciones de Jade, se sentía como si a cada rato lo probaba, tratando de medir sus reacciones, las chicas le habían enseñado eso en las clases de seducción, aunque no todo tenía que ver con seducción, era más, como manipular a alguien para que haga lo que deseas, y como reconocer las señales cuando alguien está haciendo eso.

“Medirán tu reacción, de acuerdo a eso, tendrán una medida para provocarte, una persona enojada es menos racional y mas fácil de manipular, mira a Gailardia, él siempre sonríe, ante todo, de esta forma, la gente sabe que no será fácil de manipular, aunque su reacción relajada da una sensación de seguridad, nunca pensaran que está tramando algo”

Si, desde entonces, no había confiado tanto en esa sonrisa de Guy, no sabia como Alec podía reconocer los estados de animo de Guy tan fácilmente.

Luke no podía reaccionar alegre como Guy, así que hizo la mejor cosa siguiente, tratar de parecer cansado e indiferente con sus comentarios, eso debió funcionar, ya que Jade disminuyo mucho sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero su mirada parecía más afilada, y lo observaba más en sus interacciones con los otros.

Se pregunto si aun lo culpaba por el sello de fonorranuras, lo mas probable es que si, pero, no era su culpa que Largo lo capturara.

Bien, quizás era en parte su culpa por alejarse de la formación.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no alejarse del grupo, Alec dijo que tenia que quedarse cerca de Jade, quizás era a eso a lo que se refería, tal vez no, pero haría un esfuerzo por tratar de seguir el consejo.

Pronto era evidente que Tear, a pesar de ser una curadora muy buena, era mas enfocada en soporte que en curación, así que Luke se ofreció a brindarle apoyo para quitar algo de presión.

“¿Estás seguro? Pensé que te gustaba más estar en la delantera”

“Me gusta, pero también soy un séptimo fonista y puedo curar, he trabajado con algunos equipos, así que estoy acostumbrado a intercambiar de posición de acuerdo a la situación” 

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegara de Arietta.

Luke no admitirá que se siente culpable al escuchar que la reina Ligre era la madre de Arietta, la reina fue irrazonable, estaban en su derecho, pero, aun así, debió intentar salvar a sus hermanos, quizás Arietta no estaría tan lastimada.

“Era mamá, nunca los perdonare, os perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y os matare” y la chica está demasiado lastimada para pensar de manera racional

En ese momento la tierra empieza a temblar

“¡Es un terremoto!” Declara Jade

“¿Qué es esa niebla?” Pregunta Guy, al ver como una extraña niebla gris salía de la tierra

“¡Es el miasma!” Contesta Tear

“Oh no” Dice Ion desde el suelo, con voz preocupada “El miasma es un veneno mortal” en ese momento todos luchaban por mantenerse de pie

De repente, Arietta se desmaya, junto con el Ligre que estaba con ella, Tear decide usar un himno fónico “¿Himno fónico en un momento como este?” Pregunta Jade con incredulidad, Tear empieza a cantar una melodía

“Espera Jade” Llama Ion “Esa canción… ¡Es uno de los himnos fónicos de Yulia!” un campo de protección se forma debajo de ellos y los cubre, cuando la luz se extinguió el miasma había desaparecido y la tierra dejo de temblar

“Es un escudo temporal, no aguantara mucho” Explica Tear al ver la mirada de asombro del grupo

“Esa chica realmente es fuerte, puedo ver por qué estas interesado en ella Luke” Le susurra Julián, ante el desconcierto del joven.

“Aun no me agrada de esa forma”

“Eso dices ahora”

“Los siete himnos fonicos que Yulia dejo…” Dice Jade con asombro “He oído rumores sobre ellos, pero… Oí que eran demasiado difíciles de descifrar para cualquier persona”

“Preocupémonos por eso luego, tenemos que salir de aquí” Les recuerda Guy, y Jade recupera la compostura

“Si, tienes razón” Saca la lanza para acabar con la Arietta inconsciente, pero Ion lo convence de dejarla, es lindo como busca cualquier excusa para protegerla, él está bastante unido a ella, a pesar de todo, Guy mueve a la chica para dejarla lejos del miasma, si este regresa, Jade no está muy feliz con la decisión, pero respeta la opinión de Ion.

El grupo casi llegaba a Kaitzur, cuando Jade los para

“¿Me permites un momento?”

“Oh vamos, casi estamos en Kaitzur, ¿Qué quieres?” Se queja Luke

“Es sobre los himnos Fónicos de Tear, ¿Verdad?” Pregunta Ion

“Si, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, tus himnos fónicos son diferentes de los que conozco, y bueno, Ion dice que son los himnos fónicos de Yulia”

“¿Y qué?” Pregunta Luke exasperado

“Los himnos fónicos de Yulia son especiales” Contesta Guy “Normalmente los himnos fónicos solo son el hechizo que se usa con el arte fónico combinado con una melodía, no son tan fuertes como las artes fonicas”

“Los himnos fónicos de Yulia son diferente” Continua Ion “se dice que tienen el mismo poder que las artes fónicas”

“Si, los himnos fonicos que yo uso son los de Yulia” Contesta Tear algo defensiva, parece que era un tema algo personal para ella

“Pensaba que los himnos de Yulia no eran nada solo con los versos y la melodía” Continua Jade

“Se supone que se trasmiten en secreto de una generación a otra” Dice Guy

“Si, eso es así” Contesta Tear “Sabes mucho sobre eso”

“Alguien me hablo de ello hace mucho tiempo”

“¿Y cómo puedes cantar los himnos de Yulia?” Continua Jade “¿Quién te enseño?”

“Me los enseñaron porque mi familia es descendiente de Yulia, aunque no sé si eso es verdad o no”

“Un descendiente de Yulia, ya veo” Dice Jade con reflexión

“¿Eso significa que el maestro Van es también descendiente de Yulia?” Pregunta Luke

“Bueno, sí, supongo” Contesta Guy

“Guau, el maestro Van es tan increíble”

Eso parece terminar de arruinar el humor de Tear, Jade le agradece a Tear por la información, también expresa su interés en saber más del gran himno fónico, que según parece es la prueba del acuerdo entre Yulia y Lorelei, el gran himno que Yulia canto para utilizar el poder de Lorelei

Y por fin llegaron a Kaitzur, la fortaleza de la frontera, era tal como sonaba, con soldados en cada lado del camino, Luke nota una posada, pero parecía más sencilla que la de Engeve.

Luego mira al frente donde está el puesto de control “¡Hey, esa no es Anise!” Señala a la chica que parecía que trataba de que el guardia la dejara pasar.

“He perdido mi identificación y mi pasaporte, por favor, déjeme pasar” dice la niña casi rogando

“Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarle pasar”

“Oh” Dice frustrada y se da la espalda para regresar “De ahora en adelante, vigila tu espada” Amenaza la joven con enojo

“Anise, no amenaces con Luke adelante” Se ríe Ion, en ese momento la niña los nota con una mirada sorprendida

“Oh, es mi amado, mi príncipe” y se lanza sobre Luke, el chico ni siquiera intenta evadir, y solo le da una mirada sin expresión “Luke, estoy tan contenta de que estés a salvo, ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!”

“Nosotros también estábamos preocupados por ti” Responde Luke, a pesar de todo, era verdad “Dijeron que estabas luchando contra monstruos y te caíste del Tartarus”

“Si… pase un poco de miedo je je”

“La pobrecita debió estar aterrorizada” Comenta Ion, se podía sentir la diversión en su voz “Gritaba – Os matare cabrones – mientras caía”

Esto parece haber ofendido a Anise “Fon Master, ¡Por favor! ¡Shh!” Luego regresa su atención a Luke “Guarde la carta del emperador para ti, ¿No estas orgulloso de mi Luke?”

“Oh, si, buen trabajo” Dice algo incomodo

“Me alegra que estés a salvo Anise” Dice Jade desde atrás

“Oh valla, ¿Tú también estabas preocupado por mi coronel?”

“Si, no podemos hacer nada sin la carta”

“Oh, realmente me gusta su humor” Ríe Julián 

“Eres malo” se queja Anise

“¿Cómo vamos a pasar el puesto de control?” Pregunta Tear “Ni Luke ni yo tenemos pasaportes”

“No lo necesitaran cuando estéis muertos” Dice una voz de ninguna parte, Luke se mueve por instinto, prácticamente sin pensar, y logra evadir un ataque desde arriba, colocándose delante del grupo, el maestro Van intercepta el ataque, lo único que pueden ver de él es la brillante cabellera roja, casi hasta la cintura.

“Retírate Asch” Ordena Van

“Fuera de mi camino Van”

“¿Asch?” Preguntan Guy, Luke y Julián, los tres reconociendo al pelirrojo, Asch parece frustrado que su ataque fuera interceptado, Luke recordó un tiempo en que Asch solia atacarlo de sorpresa, era casi un saludo para él, por lo que se volvió instinto evitarlo, se alegra de no haber perdido esos reflejos a pesar de esos años.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No recuerdo darte una orden así, ¡Retírate ahora!” Le ordena Van

Asch obedece a regañadientes, envaina su espada y salta fuera del lugar, Van hace lo mismo y luego mira al grupo

“¡Maestro!” Saluda Luke con alegría “¿Qué esta haciendo Asch aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?”

“¿Lo conoces Luke?” Pregunto Jade, su tono era extraño, fue Julián quien contesto

“Asch es el hijo mayor del duque Fabre, antes de cumplir los 15 años se escapó y se unió a Daath, los informes han sido algo mezclados desde entonces”

Esa era una subestimación, según lo poco que Luke sabia, Asch se había vuelto un enredo de rabia, obteniendo el apodo de Asch el sangriento, y Luke tenia el presentimiento de que no era por el color de cabello.

“Luke, esa finta a estado bien, pero tu respuesta al ataque fue muy lenta”

“Nos vemos después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿y eso es lo primero que me dice?” Se queja el pelirrojo

“Van” Tear saca sus cuchillos y mira de manera amenazante a su hermano

"Tear, retira tu arma, no lo entiendes” Le habla Van con calma

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Calma, este no es el lugar para hablar de tales cosas. Cuando te hayas calmado, puedes buscarme en la posada, voy a pedir prestada una habitación hablaremos allí".

“Maestro, gracias por ayudarme” Le dice Luke

“Ha debido ser duro para ti Luke, has hecho un trabajo admirable, no esperaría nada menos de mi alumno” Esas palabras llenaron de alegría a Luke

“Tear, oigamos lo que Van tiene que decir” Suplica Ion “Creo que sería una estupidez ignorar la oportunidad de comunicarse”

“Como desees maestro Fónico”

El corto paseo hasta la posada fue silencioso, y tenso, Tear guardo su cuchillo, pero todavía tenía esa mirada molesta en su rostro, Jade y Anise parecían estar tranquilos, pero sabía que también desconfiaban del maestro Van, aunque no tan completamente desconfiados como parecía ser Tear, Solo Guy y Julián estaban algo relajados, mientras Luke estaba tan alegre que podía saltar en las nubes, el maestro Van los esperaba en la posada y ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la habitación, todos finalmente se habían acomodado alrededor de una mesa en una improvisada sala de conferencias.

“¿Ya te calmaste?” Pregunta Van

“¿Por qué intentas interferir con los intentos del maestro fónico para prevenir la guerra?” Pregunta Tear, su enojo era casi palpable, Van solo da un suspiro cansado ante su acusación

“¿Aun sigues con eso?”

“Está equivocada, ¿Verdad maestro Van?” Pregunta Luke, completamente seguro de su respuesta

"Pero los seis Generales nos atacaron y están intentando secuestrar a Ion" Alega Tear

"Tranquilízate Tear," dijo Van "Para empezar, no tengo idea que hace el maestro fónico en este lugar, eso para empezar, todo lo que he oído de la orden es que Ion desapareció de la catedral de Daath".

“Lo siento Van, lo hice por mi propia voluntad”

“Me gustaría que me informaran lo que ha pasado hasta ahora”

"Creo que puedo explicar", ofreció Jade.

Después de una larga conversación resumiendo los hechos que los llevaron hasta ahí, al final de la explicación, el maestro Van mira pensativo

“Ya veo, Yo soy el comandante de los 6 generales de Elite, pero ellos están bajo la facción del gran maestro Mohs, es probable que estén bajo sus órdenes, el que los ataco antes, Asch, era también uno de los Dios Generales, pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí o involucrado en el asunto”

Luke confía en Van, pero no puede dejar de sentir que miente, no hay manera que los 6 generales actúen sin la aprobación del maestro Van, esto involucra no poder controlar las tropas que están bajo su mando.

No tiene todos los hechos para juzgar, se recuerda constantemente, Alec puede ser molesto, pero sus advertencias siempre tienen un motivo, lo cierto es que no tiene la información necesaria para juzgar correctamente la situación. Hubo un tiempo en que Luke podía creer cualquier cosa de Van, si Van le dice que colgó la Luna, el chico le creería, pero eso cambio después de la desaparición de Asch, aunque Luke quería a su maestro, no podía negar que las advertencias de los demás podrían tener algo de razón.

“Por cierto Tear, tú formas parte de la división de inteligencia bajo la dirección del gran maestro” Dice Van “¿Por qué estás aquí?”

“Estoy buscando algo bajo órdenes del maestro Mohs, no puedo decir nada más” Dice ella con orgullo

“¿La séptima piedra fónica?” Pregunta Van

“No tengo libertad de decirlo” Reclama Tear, pero la inseguridad en su tono les dijo a todos la verdad

“¿La séptima piedra fónica?” murmura Luke “¿Esa era la gran misión secreta?” esta vez dice más indignado “Esa cosa del tamaño de montaña a estado perdida por 2000 años y la orden la ha buscado desde entonces, ¿Cuál es el gran secreto de eso?” Luke realmente no podía entender por qué tanto misterio, sinceramente dudaba que tenían alguna pista de donde estaba esa roca. Pero dudaba que no existiera alguien quien no supiera de la desesperación de Daath por recuperar la piedra perdida.

“Se dice que Yulia escondió la séptima piedra fónica después de leer la partitura” Complemente Jade “Muchos han intentado buscarla hasta ahora”

Pero Tear se negó a declarar si era verdad o no sus alegaciones, a Luke le parecía algo estúpido, no debe ser un secreto que la orden está desesperada por encontrarla, deben tener varias divisiones solo para buscar esa piedra

Al final, se repartieron los pasaportes temporales para todos, así que deciden quedarse esa noche en la posada que está del otro lado, en la parte de Kimlasca, más precisamente en el puerto de Kaitzur, mientras él se adelanta a preparar el barco, todo indicaba que podrían estar en Baticul en uno o dos días más.

Cruzar la frontera fue fácil, sobre todo cuando llegaron a la zona de Kimlasca, los trataron como huéspedes de honor, al parecer recibieron órdenes directas del rey de dejarlos pasar inmediatamente

“Por fin he vuelto a Kimlasca” dijo Luke con satisfacción

“No te relajes” Le recuerda Guy “Las vacaciones no terminan hasta que llegas a casa”

“Si, pero creo que pasare de otras vacaciones como estas”

Lograron llegar al puerto de Kaitzur antes del anochecer, pero el humor de Luke no era el mejor, fueron atacados por los grupos de bandidos a pesar del corto trayecto, realmente, se olvidó de que Kimlasca por alguna razón tenía un mayor problema con ellos que Malkuth, el realmente odio pelear con bandidos.

Se encontraron con el maestro Van en el puerto.

“El barco saldrá mañana temprano, llegaremos rápidamente a Chesedonia” Explica el Maestro Van

“Este será nuestro primer viaje juntos” Dijo Luke con emisión

“Sera mejor quedarse en la posada esta noche” Sugiere Jade

“Las habitaciones ya están listas y pagadas, podrán descansar bien esta noche” Les dice Van con tranquilidad, Tear todavía no confiaba en él, Jade tampoco, pero la sugerencia era buena.

*.*.*.*

La mañana siente fue recibida con un fuerte ruido, todos salen de inmediato, pueden escuchar a gente gritando en dirección al puerto

“¿Qué está pasando?” Pregunta Luke, luego se escucha un rugido

“Parece un monstruo” Dijo Tear, con bastante calma a pesar de los gritos de desesperación, en el cielo, pudieron ver una gran ave pasar

“Es una de las mascotas de Lugubrietta” Dijo Anise

“¿Lugubrietta?” Pregunta Guy

“Arietta” Especifica Anise, algo molesta “Arietta la salvaje”

“Ha ido en dirección del puerto, debemos ir de inmediato” Sugiere Tear

Todos corren hacia el puerto, Ion parecía algo culpable, después de todo, fue él quien solicito que la dejaran ir, Luke no podía culparlo, el tampoco deseo que la mataran.

Al llegar al puerto ven como el barco parece estar en llamas, el maestro Van ya había derrotado al Ligre, y estaba enfrentando a la niña de pelo rosado

“Arietta, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de hacer algo esto?”

“Sabía que eres tú Lugubrietta, ¡deja de causar problemas a la gente!” Le reprende Anise

“Yo no soy Lúgubre, eres mala anise” Se molesta la niña

“¿Qué ha pasado aquí?” Pregunta Tear, el maestro Van guarda su espada y se dirige al grupo “Arietta ha soltado sus monstruos en el barco”

“comandante… lo siento… Asch me lo pidió” Se escusa la niña, luego la niña se escapa en el ave que vieron antes “Me tengo que llevar al ingeniero que puede reparar el barco” Les dice desde el cielo “Si lo quieren de vuelta, Ion y Luke tienen que venir al castillo de Coral, si no vienen, ellos lo matarán” fue lo último que dijo antes de escapar

El barco ahora estaba fuera de servicio, sin el ingeniero, tendrían que esperar a que llegue el siguiente barco

“¿Cuál es el castillo coral del que hablaban” Pregunto Jade

“Es la casa de descanso del duque Fabre” Contesta Guy “Me contaron que la abandono cuando en la última guerra el frente llego demasiado cerca”

El castillo de Coral, hace tiempo que Luke no pensaba en ese lugar, solo sabia de su existencia por que su padre lo hizo repasar las propiedades que poseen los Fabre, también, era el lugar donde lo encontraron, nunca le pregunto a Asch al respecto, realmente no deseo saber que sucedió, no parecían poder decidir si ir era una buena idea o no.

De todos modos, el maestro Van dijo que se encargaría de todo, y que ellos no debían ir al castillo.

Pero su corazón deseo ir.

“Pero eso significará que ignoraremos las exigencias de Arietta” Se siente la inseguridad en el tono de Ion, ignorar sus demandas, era igual que condenar al hombre a morir

“¿No es más importante evitar la guerra?” Pregunta el maestro Van “Luke, llévate al maestro fónico y volved a la frontera, aquí no hay nada excepto barracones y almacenes, yo me quedare y detendré a Arietta”

“Si Señor” Contesta Luke.

Aun así, casi podía sentir la duda en el grupo, el maestro Van incluso le ordeno que no fuera, el mismo no estaba seguro si deseo ir, solo tenía que esperar en Kaitzur, el mismo nunca ha tenido deseos de ir, no cree que encuentre una pista de lo que sucedió, los caballeros debieron investigar en aquel entonces y Luke duda que encuentre algo que ellos no hicieron, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo.

“Además, aunque vallamos, puede ser que no se obtenga lo que buscamos” escucho decir a Jade

“Maestro Fónico Ion, por favor, espere” Dos hombres se paran en frente “El hombre que Arietta ha secuestrado es nuestro Jefe de mantenimiento, por favor Maestro Fónico, sálvelo”

“El jefe sigue fielmente las escrituras, es un devoto seguidor de la orden de Lorelei” continuo el segundo hombre “Su partitura de cumpleaños dijo que se libraría de una calamidad, pero parece lo contrario”

“¡Por favor!”

“De acuerdo” Decide Ion

“¿Estás seguro?” Le pregunta Jade

“Arietta me dijo que fuera”

“Esto de acuerdo con Ion” Concuerda Tear “Si ignoramos a alguien que la partitura dijo que se salvaría de una calamidad, estaríamos ignorándola” Se defiende Tear, a Luke le pareció que solo buscaba una excusa “Eso iría en contra de las enseñanzas de Yulia”

“Lo cierto es que se debe seguir la partitura” Concuerda Jade

“Yo también pienso que debemos ir al castillo coral” Apoya Anise

“Si, vais, yo también iré” Dijo Guy “Hay algo ahí que me gustaría investigar”

“Su Luke va, no tengo mas remedio que acompañarlos” Insiste Julián, el mismo también deseo ver el lugar.

“¿Y usted maestro?” Pregunta Mieu, para molestia de Luke, el realmente no sabe que desea hacer, y el maestro Van fue muy especifico

“Me da igual” Dice, con el mejor tono de descanteres, Luke realmente no sabe por qué lo miran como si esta fuera su decisión, todos ya decidieron que querían ir, y él no deseo quedarse atrás, aunque no le gusta desobedecer al maestro Van.

“Arietta dijo que tenías que ir también” Le recuerda Ion “Entonces iremos

“¡Muchas gracias!” Agradecen los ingenieros

Después de unas indicaciones de donde estaba el castillo coral, pudieron partir del puerto

“El maestro Van se va a enojar” Piensa frustrado

Distraídamente Luke mueve su vista a otra dirección, por alguna razón le llamo la atención ese camino

“Hey Guy, ¿Hacia dónde va ese camino?” pregunto discretamente para que los demás no escucharan

“Es el paso de Deo” Contesta distraídamente “Yo no está en uso, pero comunica a Akzeriuth”

“¿Qué sucedió?”

“Akzeriuth paso a formar parte de Malkuth después de la caída de Hob, y desde entonces se dejó de utilizar” Luke mira el camino, no sabe por qué le parece importante, pero no le presta mucha más atención, continúan el camino, se perdieron en un par de vueltas, pero al final logran llegar al castillo Coral

El Castillo parecía magnifico, a pesar de estar descuidado, la luz del atardecer daba una mejor imagen con el océano de fondo, al acercase se puede apreciar Las malas hierbas habían invadido los jardines que una vez habían estado iluminados con flores; varios muros de piedra se habían derrumbado y se estaban cayendo a pedazos. Realmente fue una pena; el lugar debió ser muy hermoso, aun podía serlo con un poco de remodelación, Luke no tenía ninguna memoria de este lugar, pero podía sentir que había sido un lugar agradable, antes de que algo pasara, era como un eco, un momento terrible en medio de momentos alegres.

Guy abrió las puertas del castillo con relativa facilidad. Prácticamente la entrada estaba derrumbada, El interior era tan desordenado como el exterior. Pero curioso, no había tanto polvo como debería

“Este lugar parece embrujado” Alcanzo a decir Luke “No parece familiar, es extraño, no recuerdo nada de este lugar”

“No puedes recordar nada de tu infancia, ¿Verdad Luke?” Pregunta Anise

“Bueno… mis recuerdos comienzan desde el momento en que volví a la mansión hace 7 años”

“Que triste, te ayudare a recuperar la memoria”

“Algo no está bien” Señala Tear “Nadie ha estado aquí en años, pero hay signos de actividad reciente”

“Vamos a echar un vistazo” Sugiere Guy

El lugar seguía siendo magnifico, a pesar de todo, incluso todavía estaban las pinturas y las estatuas

“Guau, mi futura casa de campo” Admira Anise

“¿Dijiste algo?” Pregunta Luke

“He... Luke, esta es tu propiedad, ¿No?”

“Bueno, es de mi padre, eso es todo lo que se” Contesta Luke sin darle importancia, aunque si es suyo, quizás debería repararlo

“Realmente creo que este lugar no se ha usado en mucho tiempo” Explica Guy “Cerca de una generación, tengo entendido”

“Vale, este será el centro de vacaciones privado de Anise, ja ja ja” Dice la chica de manera demoniaca

“Hablas contigo misma de manera muy rara” Comenta Luke antes de alejarse

“Oh no, mis planes de ensueño están en peligro”

Luke se adelanta unos pasos del grupo, tratando de recordar, pero no consigue nada

“Luke, no te alejes mucho del grupo” Le recuerda Guy

“Ya lo sé, lo siento, es solo” Luke suspira “Este lugar, debió ser importante alguna vez, no entiendo por qué no puedo recordarlo”

“Tal vez nunca lo haga” Le contesta Julián “Pero estas formando nuevos recuerdos, eso es más importante”

“Tal vez” Luke nunca fue presionado para recordar, ahora que lo piensa, nadie lo motivo nunca a que intente recordar, es como si todos pensaran que sus recuerdos nunca volverían, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Siguen caminando y Luke trata de mantenerse cerca del grupo. Una muñeca los ataca desde atrás, pero lograron acabar rápido con él.

Jade se acerca a revisarlo “Es un muñeco fonotecnológico, diseñado para eliminar intrusos, un modelo relativamente reciente, aunque parece que ha visto días mejores”

“Debemos tener cuidado, pueden haber más” Señala Guy

Buscaron en el castillo de arriba abajo, pero no encontraron nada, hasta que en una habitación lograron activar una puerta secreta, del otro lado había un camino que llevaba a una gran maquina

“¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?” Pregunta Luke

“¿Esto es…?”

“¿coronel?” Pregunta Anise “¿Usted sabe que es esto?”

“No… no estoy seguro, y aunque lo estuviera…”

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Luke “¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?” 

“No estoy seguro, dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello”

El camino los lleva a subir varias escaleras, hasta que escuchan algo arroba de ellos, alcanzan a ver un Ligre subir rápidamente al techo, Anise se apresuran a seguir a la criatura, apenas logran escuchar a Ion pedir que no lastimen a Arietta, Tear trata de pararlos al decir que podía ser una trampa, pero fue inútil.

El grupo llega al techo, y más rápido de lo que pueden reaccionar, un ave se arroja sobre ellos a gran velocidad y separa a Luke del grupo, y eso es lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sara se apresuró al castillo de Coral en cuanto Luke desapareció, con Karin, Daniela y Aron tratando que los soldados de Malkuth sobrevivan, ella era la única que podía hacer esta parte de la misión, no importas cuanto le incomodaba dejar a Phoenix sin ninguna protección.

Pero ella era la más apropiada para evitar que Dist dañara las fonorranuras de Luke, realmente, lo que hicieron fue grosero, acelerar el proceso de contaminación para crear una reacción de Big Bang fue desagradable.

“Ah, ya veo, incluso la frecuencia de los fones es la misma, es una creación perfecta” Escucha decir

Ella no iba a permitir que esa atrocidad se repitiera, así que espero casi un día a que todos estén listos, ella hubiera deseado deshacerse de la máquina de una vez, pero entonces puede ser que hayan modificado sus planes, así que simplemente Daniela se encargó de sabotear la máquina, en cuanto esta terminara el escaner, debía de producirse una pequeña explosión, ella casi lo saboreaba

La única razón por la que ella estaba aquí, era para confirmar que todo se realice como está planeado.

Dist grito en pánico justo como ella esperaba

“Que esta pasando?” 

“Esta máquina está dañada, es demasiado vieja para ser confiable” Se queja Dist “Apenas termine el escáner”

Ella mira como Luke trata de recuperar la conciencia, ellos también lo notaron

“Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que borrar los datos antes de que vuelvan”

“Si estos datos son tan importantes, no deberías haber permitido que Asch utilizara el castillo coral para empezar”

“Ese idiota vino por su cuenta, tendremos que hacer que Van le castigue más adelante, hablando de idiotas, este está volviendo en si”

“Sus fonorranuras están abiertas, pero es imposible sincronizarlas como Asch quería” Luke voltea y reconoce a Dist “Bien, no es mi problema, Yo me voy ya, tengo muchísimas ganas de analizar estos datos”

“¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?” Pregunta Luke

“No veo ninguna razón por la que responder a esa pregunta”

Guy llego en ese momento, y Luke nunca había estado más agradecido de verlo.

Guy logro sacar la máscara del tipo, pero él fue el único que alcanzo a ver su rostro

“¿Tu?”

“¿Guy, que pasa?” Pregunta Anise

De inmediato, el general tomo su máscara y logro saltar lejos del grupo “Esta es una misión no autorizada, es una pena que no pueda matarlos yo mismo, pero se lo dejaré a Arietta” Él se fue, Jade se dirige a la máquina y la apaga, Luke da un suspira de satisfacción al poder moverse nuevamente.

“¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?”

“¿Estas bien Luke?” Le pregunta Tear

“Si, estoy bien” 

Sara sonríe con satisfacción, todo fue como esperaban, con esto tal vez puedan evitar que Asch se mate a sí mismo, y Luke junto con él, ahora puede volver son Phoenix.

Jade les recuerda que deben volver al tejado para enfrentar a Arietta y rescatar al rehén

*.*.*.*

“Seguiremos los procedimientos de la orden para castigarla y abrir un expediente” Explica Ion “así es como funciona una sociedad basada en ley”

Luke sabia bastante de la ley para saber lo que Ion hacia era prácticamente corrupción, Arietta se había ganado la pena muerte según las leyes de Malkuth y Kimlasca, sus criaturas mataron a muchas personas, de varios países, ataco una delegación de la paz, cualquier cosa que haga Ion será una palmada en la muñeca, pero Daath tenía demasiada influencia como para hacer algo al respecto.

Después de eso el maestro Van sugiere que tomen el carruaje de vuelta al puerto, aunque Ion parecía interesado en ver más del castillo, al final Luke decide que volverán caminando al puerto, el maestro Van no parecía feliz con la decisión, pero se va llevando a Arietta con él

Llegaron al puerto antes del anochecer, el grupo estaba adolorido, y todavía estaban molestos con Luke por andar tocando lo que no debía, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tocar esa espada sacaría un fantasma que los retaría a pelear? El tipo fue mucho peor que Arietta, al menos lograron derrotarlo, aunque fue por un pelo, no sin antes decir que esperara el próximo encuentro.

Espero que no sea pronto, ese Sword Dancer daba miedo, ni siquiera sabía que los fantasmas podían ser reales

En cuanto llegaron al puerto, los trabajadores llegaron a darles las gracias

“Ah, los estábamos esperando, tenéis nuestra más profunda gratitud por rescatar al jefe”

“El comandante Van me dio un mensaje para ustedes, está ahora reunido con el teniente general Almandine, comandante del puerto de Kaitzur, quiere que vayáis a verlo a la sala de reuniones, en lo que se refiere al barco, está avanzando sin problemas, estará listo para partir mañana temprano”

“Gracias, seguid con su buen trabajo” Les dijo Luke

“Gracias, volveré a las reparaciones”

“¿Dónde hacen las reuniones?”

Ninguno estaba seguro, pero después de preguntar les dieron las indicaciones, el lugar estaba en una oficina en el puerto, al entrar se encontraron con el maestro Van junto con el Teniente General

“Ha Luke” Saluda con gusto el teniente general Almandine “Es agradable volver a verte” desgraciadamente Luke no podía reconocerlo “¿No te acuerdas de mí? Bueno, supongo que eras muy joven, te visite una vez en Baticul, soy el conde Almandine”

“Lo siento, no te recuerdo”

“Está bien, Todavía eras un niño pequeño en aquel entonces”

Ion procedió a disculparse por el incidente de Arietta, el conde no parecía contento, pero espera que la orden se encargue del asunto como muestra de buena fe.

Después Jade procedió a presentarse, aunque el sequito era menor del que se espera para una delegación del emperador, el conde acepto dejarlo pasar ya que iba con el maestro Fónico y Luke testificaba por ellos, se envió el mensaje al rey, aunque tenía demasiada información para el gusto de Jade, y podrían proceder a descansar esa noche de nuevo en la posada.

*.*.*.*

Lorelei confirmo que sabotear la maquina fue un éxito, y no alteraron las fonorranuras de Luke, eso era algo bueno, pero Asch no podría ingresar e intentar matar a Luke en el barco usando hiperresonancia, se preguntó cuál sería su siguiente plan al ver que este fracaso.

Pero lo que más le interesaba, era saber qué es lo que haría Van ahora que no puede usar la técnica de hipnotismo en Luke, Alec cerró los ojos, y trato de escuchar la conversación.

Puede ver a Luke en el barco, Van se acerca lentamente a él. “¿Estas feliz de regresar a casa Luke?” Le pregunta Van, con ese mismo tono cariñoso que Alec aprendió a odiar, pero que alguna vez amo, y Luke ahora lo hace, el le da una sonrisa radiante a su maestro.

“Si, no puedo esperar para volver a casa”

“Sabes, hay algo de lo que desee hablarte a solas, pero parece que nunca hay una oportunidad” Luke lo mira extrañado, pero impaciente por saber de que se trataba “Es sobre el fenómeno que te saco de Baticul, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Tienes una idea de que era?”

"¿Una hiperresonancia?” Preguntó confundido “Eso es lo que me dijo Tear, que nuestros séptimo fones resonaron”

"Si, aquello fue el poder de la hiperresonancia, aunque de una forma incompleta"

"Maestro, ¿De qué está hablando?"

"¿Nunca te has preguntado acerca de tu secuestro?"

"Eso es porque mis padres son importantes, al menos, eso creo, si no, ¿Por qué nos secuestrarían a Asch y a mí?"

“Pero nunca hubo un rescate, ni tampoco se mostro por que te devolvieron, ¿No te parece eso extraño?”

“Si, también me extraño que Asch nunca dijera nada, yo estoy seguro que sabía algo al respecto”

“Y ahora te mantienen vigilado, ¿No es así? Nunca te dejan ir a alguna parte sin vigilancia, controlan quienes pueden interactuar contigo, si no fuera por la reina, no e cabe duda que vivirías encerrado en la mansión”

“Bueno, se preocupan por mi” Y con los desastres que se ha metido Luke, él no los culparía

"No, es para mantenerte a ti, la única persona en el mundo capaz de causar una hiperresonancia por si sola, controlada dentro de Kimlasca"

"Espera, maestro, no comprendo lo que estás diciendo" 

"Una hiperresonancia es el poder que se crea cuando dos séptimo fonistas interactúan, puedes destruir o modificar cualquier materia, normalmente solo aparece bajo unas condiciones especiales, con dos séptimo fonistas presentes"

“Y dices que puedo hacerlo yo solo? ¿Cómo puedes saber esto?” Luke finge que no sabe nada al respecto, Alec le hizo jurar que nunca diría nada, no importa quien sea, no iba a romper ese juramento, incluso si es el maestro Van.

Pero no puede entender por qué le diría eso, es verdad que no debe saber sobre Alec, pero sin duda, debe saber sobre Asch, no entiende, ¿Cuál es su propósito? 

"Si, estoy seguro, lo sé porque me lo mostraste antes de perder tu memoria” Luke queda inquieto al respecto, ¿Realmente lo había hecho? Bueno, no tiene motivos por qué dudar, era muy probable que eso pasara. Aunque lo desconcertaba que una habilidad que practico tanto para lograr, la haya hecho como si nada cuando era aún más joven. “y con entrenamiento podrás usarla a voluntad, podría ser útil en la guerra, tanto tu padre como el rey saben esto, por eso Malkuth te quería" Esto congelo la sangre de Luke, la guerra que Ion está tratando de detener, la guerra que es posible este escrita en la partitura, se supone que la luz de la llama sagrada debía guiar a Kimlasca a la prosperidad.

"¿Estás diciendo que me desean como arma?" 

"Bueno, ni siquiera tienes un compromiso, cuando todos los nobles de tu edad lo hacen, es muy probable que desean guardarte para cuando sea el momento”

"¿Tu lo crees? ¿En serio lo crees maestro?" Preguntó Luke 

"No te preocupes, ten confianza en ti mismo, has sido elegido, el poder de la hiperresonancia te convertirá en un héroe" 

"Un héroe… yo un héroe" Susurra, su voz vacía de emoción

“Si, un héroe no puede ser encadenado, si te conviertes en un héroe, serás libre de ir a donde desees, no tienes que convertirte en un arma.

En eso suena un comunicado, parece que habían llegado a Chesedonia, de ahí, tomarían un barco a Baticul.

"Animo Luke, una cara tan seria no es propia de un héroe"

Alec rompe la conexión, casi puede sentir el dolor y la confusión de Luke, en todo este tiempo, se ha esforzado por asegurarle que es amado, que tiene un lugar, pero sabe cómo crecerán las semillas que Van planto.

Sobre todo, por que no esta completamente equivocado, solo que Luke no es un arma, es un sacrificio, un sacrificio para todos los bandos.

Ahora la pregunta, ¿Cómo planea el maestro Van que Luke utilice la hiperresonancia? Definitivamente no podrá utilizar el mismo método, y Alec no es lo bastante optimista para esperar que esto salve a Akzeriuth.

 

*.*.*.*

Jade no podía quejarse, el comportamiento de Luke mejoro notablemente después del Tartarus, mientras que no lo consideraría un soldado confiable, era mucho mas capaz que un civil ordinario o un miembro de la nobleza, al ser séptimo fonistas, sus habilidades de curación eran buenas, quitando algo de peso a Tear, lo que mas le sorprendió era que permitió a Julián y Guy ser los principales y ayudar en el soporte cuando es obvio que su verdadero talento es la línea delantera.

Al menos ya sabe usar campos fónicos, seria una molestia tener que explicarle.

Pero aun no había podido sacar de su mente el parecido que tenia con Asch, y su mente hace suposiciones que generalmente están en lo correcto, aunque el mismo no desea tener la razón.

Lo mismo sucede cuando examino a Ion, no es normal esa reacción, y su mente no dejaba de hilvanar los datos en un resultado que no deseaba llegar.

Fomicria, había tratado de dejar eso de su mente, fue peor cuando llegaron al castillo coral y reconoció la máquina.

Después de llegar a Chesedonia, el leyó rápido los libros, la mayoría del material era información que podía deducir con facilidad, simplemente confirmo lo que pensaba, pero lo mas desconcertante era explicar que la frecuencia de Lorelei y la de Luke eran iguales, Luke no parecía tan extrañado como fingió ser, de hecho, Jade podría asegurar que Luke ya sabía ese detalle.

No había duda que Luke era una réplica, como lo era Ion, ahora, lo único que tenía que averiguar es quien estaba usando su tecnología y con qué propósito.

*..*.*.*.*

Por fin tenía Baticul a la vista, casi parece increíble que lograron regresar, sobre todo porque a pesar de derrotar a Dist, él logro robar la información, aunque Jade logro memorizar la información, pero, sinceramente, ¿Cuánto tiempo logro leerlo? No cree que llegara ni a la mitad, bueno, ya no importa.

Lo único que logro aprender es que comparte la misma frecuencia de Lorelei, algo que Alec ya le había explicado, es esa misma razón que puede usar hiperresonancia.

Y que puede convertirlo en un arma, ahora entiende por que Alec lo escondió, quizás Asch o él no fueron tan cuidadosos al respecto, quizás la persona equivocada se entero y por eso ahora lo guardan en secreto.

Finalmente lograron llegar al puerto, e incluso tenían un comité de bienvenida, “Es un honor, soy Goldberg, comandante de la primera división de las fuerzas reales de Kimlasca" Saluda con formalidad "enhorabuena por su regreso seguro, llego la paloma mensajera con el mensaje del conde Almandine, decía que viajaba con el emisario de la paz de Malkuth"

"Soy Ion, maestro fónico de la orden de Lorelei, traigo una carta de su majestad imperial, el emperador Peony IX del imperio Malkuth ¿Podría solicitar audiencia con el Rey Ingobert VI?"

"Por supuesto, general Cecille será responsable de escoltarlos hasta el castillo"

"General de brigada Cecille, a su servicio" Se presenta la mujer, por supuesto, Luke la conocía, ella era pariente de Guy, después de todo, ella apenas da un saludo discreto a Guy y Luke, no queriendo perder la formalidad.

Después, el resto de la comitiva procede a presentarse, con todos sus títulos y divisiones, pero es Jade quien llama la mayor atención

"¿Tu eres ese Jade Curtiss?" Pregunta la general Cecille

"Me enseñaste una dolorosa lección en la batalla al norte de Chesedonia, general Cecille"

"Debes estar bromeando, barriste completamente mis tropas"

"Es bien sabido que eres el confidente personal del emperador, coronel" Saluda Goldberg "Si estás aquí, Malkuth debe ir en serio"

"La tensión en la frontera es mayor ahora que al inicio de la guerra de Hob, no hay otra opción que ir en serio"

"Correcto" concuerda Goldberg "bueno Luke, mi unidad de defensa te escoltara de regreso a tu casa"

"¡Espera! Ion me pidió que hablara con tío de su parte, voy a llevarlo al castillo"

"Gracias Luke" Agradece Ion

"Entiendo, en ese caso enviare al general Cecille para que informe a su gracia, el duque Fabre" Luego Goldberg dirige su atención en la dama "¿Si no te importa general Cecille?"

"Si señor"

El grupo procede a ser escoltado al castillo, Baticul realmente era magnifica, Luke ya habia pasado varias veces por estas calles, aunque tenía más experiencia con los niveles superiores, la ciudad era altísima, realmente le había llegado a gustar la ciudad, Guy disfrutaba de ser guía turístico explicando la construcción

"construyeron esta ciudad de una depresión que se formó cuando cayó una piedra fónica del cielo, por lo que está protegida por paredes naturales"

"Es un diseño lógico" Agrega Tear

"Hey, es Guy" dice una de las chicas, de inmediato Guy es rodeado por tres jóvenes "Guy, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Sois vosotros chicas" Saluda con gusto “Como han estado”

“Te hemos extrañado, ya casi no nos saludas”

“He estado ocupado, lo siento mucho, nunca desee que jóvenes tan hermosas como ustedes se sintieran descuidadas” Saluda 

Ellas chillan de placer “Eres tan mono, debes tener cuidado o te robaremos para tenerte solo para nosotras” Las chicas se despiden, dejando al grupo con reacciones mezcladas

"Vaya, eres un tipo con suerte" Comenta Jade “Me pregunto que dice tu prometido al respecto”

"¿De qué hablas? Solo estoy siendo amable”

Son escoltados hasta la puerta antes del salón del trono, pero los detienen porque él rey estaba en ese momento en audiencia con el gran maestro Mohs, esto molesta a Luke, él no sabe si parar la guerra lo convertirá en un héroe, pero sabe que Mohs ha sido quien está tratando de instigar la guerra, no importa si está escrito o no, no puede dejar que inicie una guerra en donde será utilizado como arma.

"Entremos antes de que le dé a mi tío cualquier idea extraña" Declara Luke, el guarda trata de detenerlo "Soy Luke, hijo del duque Fabre, si te metes en mi camino hare que te despidan"

"Luke ¿Estás seguro de que entremos así?" Pregunta Ion

"No pasa nada" Dijo Luke con seguridad, y el realmente sentía que sería así, si nada, al menos este es el camino correcto, al entrar, está el rey, su consejero, y obviamente el gran Maestro, quien le está hablando en ese momento

"Con Engeve como base de abastecimiento, incluso San Binah esta…" El gran maestro para y todos dirigen su atención a la puerta

"¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿Quién os ha dado el permiso para entrar en el salón?" pregunta indignado Alpine, Luke a tratado con Alpine en el pasado, aun ahora, no entiende porque Alpine siempre ha tenido una reacción molesta hacia él.

"Cállate y quítate del camino" Le dice Luke, en retrospectiva, no es lo más educado hacer, no puede imaginar lo que dirá Amy después de enterarse que tiro todas esas horas de protocolo a la basura

"¿Eres tú Luke? Veo que volviste a salvo, Susanna estaba muy preocupada por ti" Pregunta el Rey, Luke podía sentir cierto cariño en su voz, y de nuevo duda si realmente hay cierta verdad que lo desean como un arma, tal vez la situación no era tan extrema como cree el Maestro Van, aunque Luke no duda que lo usen como arma, su padre le ha contado su legado de familia, lo que se espera de él.

"Si tío"

"¡HA! Me informaron lo que sucedió, me alegra ver que has vuelto sano y salvo de Malkuth, entonces, los que vienen contigo deben ser…"

"Maestro Fónico Ion, de la orden de Lorelei,” Presenta Luke “Y Coronel Jade Curtiss, representante de su majestad imperial, el emperador Peony IX del imperio Malkuth"

"Es un honor verlo de nuevo, su majestad" Saluda ion

"Maestro Fónico, lo hemos estado buscando" Corre a decir el gran maestro

"Mohs, hablaremos luego" Responde Ion "Su majestad, hemos traído una carta por parte de su majestad imperial, el emperador Peony IX"

Jade se arrodilla delante del rey presentando la carta, a Luke le pareció gracioso que Jade parecía ser el único que siguiera el protocolo adecuado.

"Es un honor estar en su presencia, traído esta carta para su gloriosa majestad, el rey Ingobert IV" el concejero se acerca, y toma la carta para entregársela al rey

"Tío, yo fui y vi a Malkuth con mis propios ojos, no nos acercamos a la capital, pero no había presencia militar por parte de Malkuth ni nada fuera de lo común en Engeve o en San Binah, todo era absolutamente tranquilo"

El gran maestro parecía ofendido ante las palabras de Luke.

"Calma" Llama el rey "La carta de Malkuth ha llegado hasta aquí, no la ignoraré, debéis estar cansados de su largo viaje, por favor, descansad un poco"

"Hemos preparado habitaciones para los emisarios en el palacio" dice el ministro Alpine "Por favor, permitid que los escolte"

"Si puedo, me gustaría ver la mansión de Luke" Solicita Ion

"Muy bien, cuando acaben vuestros asuntos, favor regresar"

El maestro Mohs se retira después de hablar con Tear, ella insistió en que tenía que llevar a Luke a su casa antes de poder brindar su informe  
"Luke, Susanna está enferma" Dice el rey

"¿Madre está mal?" 

"He enviado a Natalia para que este con ella de mi parte, por favor, cuídala por mi"

El grupo sale por fin del palacio, y Luke se sentía bien de por fin haber entregado esa carta, aunque todavía se quejaba del intento de Mohs por incitar la guerra

"Y contando mentiras sobre Malkuth"

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, la carta a cambiado de dueño sin incidente" Comenta Jade con diversión, él también debe estar contento de poder entregar al fin esa carta después de todo lo que pasaron "Estoy seguro de que su majestad no la ignorara"

"Me asegurare de organizar algo para que puedas hablar con él más tarde"

"Bien, Bien, Luke, veo que, en efecto, tu rango es útil después de todo"

"¿Tienes que ser tan molesto?"

"Mis disculpas, de verdad agradezco tu ayuda" Jade podía ser tan molesto

Pronto llegaron al frente de la mansión, Anis parecía emocionada “¿Esta es tu casa Luke?” 

“He, si, bueno, la casa de mis padres, la de Guy es la que esta al frente” Dice, señalando la otra gran mansión, todos voltean la vista en sincronía, Anis casi se le cae la quijada.

“Guy, ¿Esa es tu casa?”

“He, si” Contesta desconcertado 

“No es tan extraño” Agrega Jade “Guy es el conde Gardios, y cuentan con una muy buena situación económica, aunque… esta mejor ubicada de lo que esperaba”

“No nos dijiste que eras también rico Guy” Señala Anís, molesta por la situación, luego se da cuenta de cómo reacciona “Quiero decir, eres tan amable, ¿No me mostrarías tu casa también?” Guy solo se ríe en respuesta.

“Lo siento Anise, estoy comprometido” Esto desinflo la chica, Tear parecía sorprendida con ese conocimiento “Ahora vamos, los llevare a conocer la mansión Fabre, quizás mañana, si tienen tiempo, los lleve a conocer mi casa”

Su padre los esperaba en la entrada junto al general Cecille, su expresión era seria, como siempre, Luke no entiende como él y Asch podían mantener esa expresión perpetua en sus rostros.

"Padre, ya estoy en casa" saludo alegre ignorando la expresión seria de su padre.

"El general Cecille me ha informado, me alegra que estés a salvo, gracias por tu ayuda Guy, Julián"

"Es un honor señor" Saluda Julian

"Veo que los emisarios vienen contigo, debéis estar cansado, por favor relajaos y poneos cómodos"

"Gracias" Contesta Ion

"Por cierto Luke, ¿Dónde está el general Dorico Grants?"

"¿Maestro Van? Nos separamos en Chesedonia, dijo que vendría en un barco detrás de nosotros"

"Duque Fabre, iré al puerto" Ofrece Cecille

"Si, te dejo el asunto de Van a ti, yo iré al castillo" dijo ignorando la expresión interrogante del grupo, procede a irse, pero se detiene justo al lado de Tear "Tengo entendido que eres la responsable que mi hijo acabara en la otra punta del mundo"

"Le pido disculpas por los problemas que le he causado"

"¿Eres la hermana de Van?"

"Si"

"Me dijo que intentaste asesinarlo, ¿O en realidad estabas conspirando con él?"

"¿Conspirando? No entiendo a qué se refiere"

"Bueno, dejare el tema por ahora, Vamos general"

"Actúan de forma extraña" Dijo Guy una vez que ambos salieron de la mansión

"Creo que debo irme" Sugiere Tear

"Ya que estas aquí, posiblemente debas disculparte con la señora Fabre también" Propone Guy "Es probable que cayera enferma por la desaparición de Luke"

"Tienes razón, lo haré"

*.*.*.*

La madre de Luke fue realmente amable, Luke podía ver que Tear realmente se sentía culpable por los problemas que le causo.

La mansión Fabre estaba igual que siempre, era como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque la mayor sorpresa es la presencia de la princesa Natalia en el comedor, Luke realmente se sentía feliz de verla, aunque fingió lo contrario.

"¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?" Se enoja la chica "¿te das cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba?"

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes, Luke solo esta abrumado Natalia" Dice Guy, tratando de refrescar la situación “A pasado por mucho” Natalia hace un bufido

“¿Cuándo no le pasa algo cuando sale de la ciudad? Es un himan de problemas” Luego voltea su atención a Luke "Oh Luke, siento mucho lo de Van"

"¿Qué pasa con el maestro Van?"

"oh, ¿mi padre no te lo ha dicho? Sospechan que Van está detrás de tu desaparición"

Esto molesto a Luke, ¿Cómo era eso que estaban acusando al maestro Van?

"Seguramente lo arresten en cuanto ponga un pie en Baticul" Comenta Jade con tranquilidad "En el peor de los casos, supongo que podrían ejecutarlo" La maldición es que Jade no bromeaba, Luke sabia eso muy bien, a no ser que Daath interviniera, bien podrían ejecutar al maestro Van

"Oh no, Ion, el comandante Grants está en peligro" Dice Anise con tono de pesar

"Si, debemos hacer una protesta desde Daath inmediatamente" Secunda Ion, sí, eso funcionaria, siempre y cuando no lo ejecuten al día siguiente, los procesos judiciales son así de rápidos, así que, aunque le doliera, la única verdadera solución era suplicar a su prometida

"Natalia, el maestro Van no tiene nada que ver, ¿Podrías decírselo a mi tío?"

"Está bien, no te puedo negar un favor tan importante a ti Luke, iré a hablar con mi padre y veré que puedo hacer, al menos puedo dar tiempo para que Daath solicite la liberación “

“¡Muchas gracias Natalia!” Natalia se despide con un corto abrazo y se dirige a la salida.

Los demás parecen muy asombrados con Natalia, sobre todo Anise, como tenía un porte real de princesa, realmente, para Luke ella solo era suprima molesta, odiaba que le recordará constantemente como debe comportarse la realeza, aunque Guy insistió que era insensible de su parte.

El final del recorrido termina en la habitación de Luke, Luke mira con resignación una pila de papeles en su cómoda

Parece que Corín recolecto realmente TODA la tarea, Luke no puede evitar suspirar al respecto.

"Vaya Luke, parece que recibes mucho correo" Comento Anise "Quien te escribe"

"No es correo, es tarea" Se queja Luke "De la escuela"

“¿Vas a la escuela?” Se sorprende Anis “Creí que todos los nobles reciben tutoría privada”

“No me gusto mucho él tutor” Era un eufemismo, no era su culpa no ser un genio como su hermano que podía graduarse a los 15 años.

Jade parece interesado en este dato “Escuche que la familia real tomo un gran interés en el manejo de la educación estandarizada, pero no esperaba que dejaran que sus miembros entraran”

“No fui el primero, Guy se graduó hace dos años, y la escuela no es tan mala”

"él realmente es muy bueno en ello" Agrega Guy “Esta entre los tres mejores de su año”

"Deja de molestar Guy" Se molesta Luke

Jade mira con atención los adornos del mueble.

"¿Qué pasa coronel?" le pregunta Tear

"No, nada, es solo que me llamo la atención, una colección muy interesante, una medalla de participación en un musical, realmente no lo esperaba de ti"

“No fue voluntario” Se queja Luke, pero salió como un bostezo.

"Luke, pareces cansado, creo que deberías descansar" Ofrece Guy

"Si, creo que tienes razón" Logro decir, y luego cayo en cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Este era el fin de su viaje, esto era la despedida, después de esto se irían y no sabía cuándo podría volverlos a ver o si los volvería a ver.

"También es hora de que nos vallamos" dijo Ion

"Luke… por favor no me olvides" Suplica Anise, ella quiere sonar graciosa, pero para Luke, solo es un recordatorio que puede ser que no los vuelva a ver.

"Ha sido una experiencia fascinante, gracias" se despide Jade

"Nos vemos" Dijo Luke

"tengo que informar al gran maestro Mohs, así que yo también me voy"

"Oh… Está bien" Luke trato que el pesar no fuera obvio, él se había encariñado con ella, una vez que dejaron de pelear, descubrió que ella es realmente amable.

"Tienes una madre maravillosa, asegúrate de tratarla bien"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, y no pienses mucho en el tema, mi madre cayo enferma porque ella es muy delicada, ha sido así por años"

"Gracias" Le sonríe Tear

Ella procede a irse, dejándolo con una gran sensación de soledad.


	13. Akzeriuth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, algún comentario no quedaría mal, realmente deseo saber si les interesa esta historia

varias personas no podían dormir esa noche, varias personas sabían lo que sucedería al día siguiente como para considerar dormir.

“No olvides revisar bien la lista de los que irán en la vanguardia” Le recuerda su esposa al rey “Esos son los que no me importaría si desaparecieran” 

Siempre había algo de corrupción en toda organización, los escogidos en la lista son los que se sospecha, y no se a podido comprobar, que han cometido crímenes, también algunos nobles menores que se aprovechan de su posición, algunas escorias corruptas que ella no tiene problema en que desaparezcan.

“Pareces muy segura que morirá toda la vanguardia, y sin embargo, tienes fe que Luke vivirá”

“Lo hará, no te preocupes por eso” Sonríe ella “Cariño, Te recuerdo que mañana es mi viaje programado para ir a Sheridan”

“¿Tiene que ser ahora? La situación esta algo inestable”

“Si, mejor ahora que en el comienzo de la guerra” Insiste su esposa “Estaré bien, Phoenix y guardas de confianza estarán conmigo”

“Esta bien, pero prométeme que, si la situación se altera, regresaras de inmediato” Ella le da un ligero beso en respuesta

“Lo prometo, estaremos bien”

Ella nunca mencionaría que su hijo no planeaba quedarse en Sheridan después de dejarla como huésped en la misión Gardios en Sheridan

*.*.*.*

Mañana, era todo lo que el duque podía pensar, todo comenzaría al día siguiente, Luke ira a Akzeriuth, y se cumplirá la partitura.

Mañana Luke podía morir, lo podría estar enviando a su muerte.

Y solo podía rogar que los aseguramientos de la reina se cumplieran, que Luke, por algún milagro, viviera. Aunque quizás es el sueño de un tonto.

El entra a la habitación de Luke, su hijo dormía, pero despertó en cuanto escucho la puerta, el sabe que Luke tiene generalmente un sueño pesado, pero los días de viaje y tensión pueden producir un sueño más ligero.

“¿Padre?” Pregunta, aun medio dormido “¿Pasa algo?”

El duque se sienta en una de las sillas “¿Cómo estas Luke?”

Su hijo parecía extrañado por la pregunta “Bien, fue un viaje difícil, pero no el peor en que he estado” Ninguno de su grupo murió, es lo que quería decir, su primer viaje fue traumático de varias maneras, sobre todo a una edad tan joven.

“Te ibas a enterar mañana, pero prefiero decírtelo ahora para evitar sorpresas cuando lo anuncien” Explica su padre, el resultado iba a ser igual, pero la reina había sugerido que era mejor de esta forma para lograr una mejor impresión de su hijo en la reunión “El rey ya tiene una respuesta sobre la carta de Malkuth”

Esta vez, su hijo parecía completamente despierto “¿De verdad? ¿No habrá guerra?”

“Eso aun esta por decidirse, pero primero, hay una situación que se tiene que tratar…” El procede a explicar la situación en Akzeriuth, y como lo enviaran como embajador, esto obviamente, saco una reacción negativa del joven y el duque se alegro de habérselo dicho en privado.

“¿Por qué yo? Debe haber alguien más que esté preparado para eso”

“Hay muchas razones, eres miembro de la familia real, ya has tratado con algunos integrantes claves como el coronel Curtiss, que es parte de la comitiva, también ira la hermana de Van, que representará los intereses de Daath, y es muy probable que el príncipe Alexander proponga al conde Gardios para acompañarlos, ya que tiene amplios conocimientos sobre los tratados de Malkuth y Kimlasca”

La selección no era sospechosa, todos tenían razón para ir a Akzeriuth “Pero lo mas importante es la predicción en la partitura, se leerá delante del consejo, pero en ella indica que debes ir al pueblo minero, por tanto, se te enviará como embajador de buena voluntad”

Su hijo parecía que quería maldecir algo en ese momento “Solo debo estar presente, ¿No es así? Entiendo que debo ir, pero, ¿No pueden nombrar a alguien más embajador? Creo que Guy lo haría mejor”

“No, por desgracia, la partitura indica que los guiaras al pueblo minero, así que debes ser tu quien este a cargo” Antes de darle mas tiempo para protestar, el duque saca una caja de joyería “Planeaba darte esto antes de tu ceremonia de presentación, pero ahora es un buen momento” Luke lo abre, para revelar un anillo con el símbolo de su familia “Es el anillo de heredero, ahora estas representando a la familia, no olvides lo que te dije Luke, tu eres el futuro de esta familia” Luego coloca la mano en su hombro, en una rara muestra de afecto, deseo decir tantas cosas, si fuera Susanna sabría exactamente que decir, pero lo único que pudo decir fue “Buena suerte” Antes de despedirse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Bienvenido a casa” Le saluda la voz de su hermana 

“Ho, Hermana, no tenia idea que estabas aquí” Saluda Guy 

“Si, llegue hace unos días” Le sonríe ella “Me enteré que tuviste una aventura por Malkuth”

Guy trato de no mostrarse nervioso “He… si, fue toda una aventura”

Ella lo mira fijamente “No tienes que azucararlo, se bien que Peony le pidió a Jade y al maestro fónico servir como emisarios de la paz, no importa que prácticamente tengo pase completo y puedo conseguir una audiencia, no, yo no soy merecedora de tan importante información”

Guy solo ríe nerviosamente mientras mira a su hermana casi estallar en fuego “Ahora disculpa, tengo un coronel que cazar” Ella se retira por la puerta principal, y Guy no quería saber lo que ella deseo con Jade.

Estaba demasiado cansado para involucrarse, no importa, a este ritmo, no importa si es la partitura o acuerdo de paz, dudaba que su hermana esperaría a Peony mas haya de este año. Mucho mejor para ella, a el le agrada el hombre como emperador, pero como prometido de su hermana, bueno, mejor no entrar es eso.

El entra a su habitación, y siente una sensación familiar, la sensación de ser una presa siendo vigilada por un depredador, el cual, no dudo en iniciar su ataque, Guy fue lanzado a la cama, su cazador sobre él. Y procede a besarlo.

“Estoy cansado Phoenix” Se queja Guy, tratando de recuperar el aire, el pelirrojo sobre el no parecía importarle, el cabello rojo que Guy ha llegado a adorar caía como cascada 

“Te extrañe” Le dice el pelirrojo entre besos “Además, deseo recompensarte por un gran trabajo”

“Acabo de regresar, no tengo mucha fuerza para hacer mucho”

“Entonces déjame hacer la mayor parte” Insiste el pelirrojo, Guy ni cuenta se dio en qué momento abrió sus pantalones, lo siguiente que sabe es cuando Phoenix introduce el miembro en su boca, y dioses, su lengua era increíble. Solo la imagen lo llevaba al borde, en estos dos años ambos han aprendido mucho sobre como complacer al otro, y aunque no desea admitirlo, Phoenix sabia como moldearlo como masilla entre sus dedos, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

El rubio hizo un sonido de protesta cuando sintió al otro separarse, cuando siente que Phoenix guía con cuidado su la dura polla en su entrada, de un movimiento solo se hunde sobre él, mojado y cálido, hasta que esta completamente sentado, y empieza a moverse en un ritmo lento, Guy lo toma de sus caderas, tratando de acelerar el ritmo, pero sabe que es inútil, él sabe que este es parte del juego de su amante, uno pensaría que Phoenix seria impaciente en la cama, pero él placer verdadero de su compañero es hacer que el rubio pierda el control, le gustaba volverlo loco, incluso si él mismo tenia que torturarse con ese ritmo.

De un impulso, el rubio tira al pelirrojo en la cama, cayendo de espalda, la risa del pelirrojo le indica su placer al lograr su cometido al probar la paciencia del rubio, Es un juego que Guy no le importa perder, ahora invierten las posiciones “Esta noche voy a hacer que ruegues” advierte el rubio.

El otro solo le da una sonrisa maliciosa “Ho, pero Guy, no tengo ningún problema con rogar, te deseo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo arde de deseo por tu toque, por favor, tómame tan profundo que…” Guy lo besa para callarlo, él sabe que, si lo permite continuar, lo volverá loco, realmente tiene que hablar con las chicas para saber qué diablos le enseñaron.

Sus embestidas son mas rápidas, mas fuertes que lo apropiado, pero la pasión era demasiado fuerte, por un momento lo único que se escucha son los jadeos de placer, Guy lanza un brazo sobre la parte baja de la espalda de su amante, manteniéndolo agarrado, mientras que su otra mano se extiende entre ellos para cerrarse alrededor de su polla, el puede sentir como ambos están al borde.

El orgasmo es intenso, y ambos respiran con dificulta, el todavía esta dentro de Phoenix, otro placer culpable, le encanta llenar al pelirrojo con su esencia y ver como escurre entre sus piernas.

Finalmente, ambos se separan, y Guy da una ligera palmada en las nalgas de su amante.

“Creo que me prometiste un regalo envuelto”

“Traje cintas” Dice entrecortado, tratando de recuperar la respiración

Guy se levanta, y ve el paquete que había traído su prometido y amante “Cintas, esposas, aceite, vibrador, plug, poción para recuperar la energía, ¿Estas planeando alguna orgia de placer?” Su miembro ya se esta poniendo duro con solo imaginar como podría aprovechar esto.

“Solo si puedes hacer una orgia con dos personas” Admite con descaro. Y Guy se da cuenta que es posible que no dormirá mucho esta noche.

Mientras que ninguno de los dos es muy inclinado al BDSM, no tienen ningún problema en disfrutar un poco de bondaje, así que pronto tiene un pelirrojo correctamente abarrado de los brazos en su espalda, en la cama boca abajo, con las rodillas dobladas dándole una vista excelente de su trasero, todavía goteaba un poco de semen de su encuentro anterior, y Guy procede a acariciar y amasar sus nalgas. El ya introdujo un plug en su ano, y ahora procede a introducir su lengua en la raja de su amante, y realmente, a descubierto que no tiene problemas con el sexo anal, pero realmente disfruta poder tener mas variedad de opciones para disfrutar el cuerpo dispuesto de su amante.

Introduce el vibrador en su vulva, solo juega con el tiempo suficiente para saber que esta en la posición perfecta antes de colocarse frente a su amante, como era su recompensa, él tenia potestad completa de lo que iba a hacer, y el rubio planeo aprovechar completamente la oportunidad.

Phoenix siente como el vibrador masajea sus paredes, pero en lugar de saciar su placer solo lo hace ansiar mas el deseo de ser llenado, cuando Guy levanta su cabeza y la coloca delante de su polla era obvio lo que deseaba, él no dudo en cumplir a pesar de la posición incómoda, el miembro se introduce completamente en su boca, dificultando su respiración, pero el solo se concentra en aspirar y lamerlo con su lengua, mientras que puede sentir los dedos de Guy masajeando su cabeza, una forma entre caricia y exigencia.

El siente como aprieta los dedos cuando llega al orgasmo, mientras llena su boca, él trata de tragar la mayor parte, pero aún hay algo que escurre por su boca, una vez que termina Guy lo levanta y procede a besarlo, el movimiento hace que se sienta más fuerte la presencia de los juguetes en su trasero, y todo su cuerpo se estremece.

Pasan varias horas antes que los dos caen completamente agotados en la cama, y el rubio lo toma en sus brazos para caer inconsciente, pero Phoenix no puede dormir, no importa lo cansado y adolorido que esta, simplemente se concentra en acariciar y dibujar pequeños círculos en el pecho de su amante.

Por que lo adora, adora esta sensación, adora sus juegos, ama su mirada, y la forma en que acaricia su cabello como si fuera algo hermoso, la forma en que lo sostiene y sabe que ya no puede haber nadie mas para él, se ha hundido completamente como sabia que lo haría, era como un sueño que debe despertar.

La mañana llega, y con renuencia, se separa de los brazos del rubio, entra al baño, y agradece a las técnicas de curación, o no podría caminar normal por varios días, trata de salir discreto de la mansión cuando la voz de Mary lo detiene “No tienes que salir como un ladrón, ¿Sabes? Puedes desayunar conmigo ya que estas aquí”

“Buenos días Mary” Trata de no sonar tan nervioso como se siente al verse descubierto, por la sonrisa de la mujer, definitivamente no lo logro

Termina siendo arrastrado para el desayuno.

“Ustedes son tan dulces que me sorprende no tener caries” Se queja la mujer “Es agradable verte Phoenix, sobre todo por lo que sucederá hoy” Alec suspira con el uso de su nombre, generalmente lo llaman Alec, o Alexander, y es lo que todos lo llaman en público, pero en la intimidad prefiere ser Phoenix, y solo los miembros mas cercanos de su grupo lo llaman así.

Alec necesitaba un agente en Malkuth que pudiera confiar, obviamente, todo señalo a Mary, una mujer formidable a pesar de la situación, quien en otra vida se quedó a recibir la muerte con sus damas personales para que los demás sirvientes escaparan.

Incluso como replica, ella era formidable, así que tubo que confesar toda la verdad, por supuesto no lo tomo bien, pero pudo ser peor “Salvaste a mi casa y a mi hermano, no puedo ser exigente” Dice, después de unos días de contemplación “Al menos ya se que mi compromiso no tiene salida, es algo bueno, no creo que hubiera podido casarme con él de todos modos, ¿Sabias que él y Jade son amantes?”

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, de seguro se hubiera ahogado, sabia que eran cercanos, pero… “Pensé que a él solo le interesaban las mujeres, ciertamente eso es lo que parecía”

“No dudo que pueda interesarse en mujeres, a presumido algunas de ellas en mi cara” Dice la chica enojada “Solo hay una mujer con la que se casará, y no soy ella, no importa que Nephry prefirió casarse con alguien más, a pesar que ambos aun sienten algo el uno por el otro”

Alec se preguntaba por que le estaba contando esto… aunque, ahora que lo piensa, mucha gente termina contándole cosas que a veces no deseo saber.

“Cuando termine este año, romperé mi compromiso y me iré a vivir a Sheridan, seré mas útil ayudando a mi hermano, Peony no necesitará mi ayuda.

Alec lo dudaba, puede ser que Peony se las arreglo antes sin ella, pero Mary esta tan involucrada en la política y la administración del palacio que no cree que el emperador pueda encontrar el papel higiénico sin su apoyo.

“Hoy regresare a Malkuth, también debo ayudar a preparar tu boda, es en 5 meses, ¿No es así?”

“No creo que Guy desee casarse conmigo cuando todo termine, seré muy despiadado, especialmente con Luke y Natalia, además, lo encadene a mi” 

El no planeo ayudar a Natalia, de hecho, en todo el declive la tratarían como una no-entidad, ella tenia que crecer por si misma como la última vez, su interferencia solo puede ser negativa.

“No importa, las invitaciones ya están en marcha y ya fijamos la fecha, o, mejor dicho, tu fijaste la fecha, nosotros solo cumplimos con el escrito”

Alec recién ha cumplido los 20 años, ahora es considerado mayor de edad, es casi gracioso llegar por fin a esa edad, como Luke, el ansió tanto cumplir 20 años, representaba su libertad, su oportunidad de realmente vivir, aunque nunca considero que era realmente vivir en aquel entonces, ahora, en esta nueva vida, lo único que represento esa fecha era el tiempo en que todo terminaría, lo bueno y lo malo, y después de este año, realmente no tiene idea de qué hacer con su vida, ¿Qué propósito realmente tiene?

Tal vez ni siquiera tiene un futuro, aún no ha decidido como jugará los eventos en la torre de Rem, todo depende si logra convencer a los gobiernos que necesitan cerrar la tormenta planetaria, Lorelei esta convencido que va a fracasar, que los humanos necesitan ver el error que es mantenerla antes de poder decidir cerrar su principal fuente de energía.

Y aun no habían encontrado una alternativa adecuada a la tormenta planetaria.

Ambos terminan de afinar los planes de cómo dirigirán la guerra, con un suspiro Alec regresa a su habitación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La ceremonia entra en cesión, todos esperan la respuesta del rey, la reina y Natalia ocupan sus puestos a la izquierda y a la derecha del rey, respectivamente, Alec está parada junto a Guy al lado del Duque Fabre, esta vez fue invitado a la reunión por su estatus de Conde.

Luke fue el último en entrar, al ser el último que notificaron de esta reunión "Ah, te estábamos esperando Luke" Saluda su Padre

"Anoche se convocó una asamblea de emergencia" Toma la palabra Alpine "Acordamos formalizar un tratado con Malkuth"

"La carta de Malkuth contenía una propuesta de un tratado de paz" Continua el Rey "Pero también pedía ayuda"

"En Malkuth hay una ciudad minera llamada Akzeriuth" Continua Alpine, ¿No podría uno de los dos terminar de explicar? "Está en crisis a causa del miasma, el veneno se está filtrando desde los dominios del Gnome"

"Malkuth no puede rescatar a sus propios habitantes por que el miasma bloquea el camino" Continua Natalia

Alec nunca analizó los eventos en su última vida, pero ahora puede ver como esto era sospechoso, la carta fue entregada a Ion hace 6 días, ¿Desde hace cuánto esta la crisis en la ciudad? Era imposible que Peony pidiera ayuda en aquel entonces, el puente se cayó después de escribir la carta, la verdadera razón por la que Malkuth no pudo pasar no era el miasma, era la sospechosa caída del puente, Alec mira el rostro de Jade, a pesar de los años, lo conoce bastante para ver que él también a llegado a la misma conclusión, no que puede decir nada, llamar al rey y al concejo mentirosos en su cara es la peor respuesta política que pueda haber, lo único que puede hacer es tratar de mitigar el daño, ofreciéndose a si mismo a ir.

"Pero Akzeriuth era antes territorio de Kimlasca" Continua el rey, en serio, ¿Por qué han decidido explicar todo por partes, incluso él, que conoce los hechos, se está mareando ¿No puede uno solo terminar de explicar la situación en lugar de jugar a pelota de pin pon? "así que naturalmente hay un camino que conecta con Akzeriuth, con eso en mente, nos han pedido ayuda para proteger a sus ciudadanos"

Afortunadamente Luke guarda silencio, Alec espera que pueda salir con mas dignidad de ese encuentro que la última vez, se avergüenza de solo recordarlo, realmente actuó como un niño mimado en una ceremonia formal delante de los representantes de todos los países.

"Su majestad te a concedido el honor de ser embajador de buena voluntad de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear" Habla el duque a su lado. 

"No tengo ninguna experiencia ni tengo la menor idea de que hacer, ¿No pueden simplemente escoger a alguien más calificado?"

"Natalia me hablo de Van" comenta el Rey "Nosotros tampoco estamos seguros de su culpabilidad, así que tenemos una propuesta, si aceptas ir como embajador liberaremos a Van e ira contigo a ayudarte"

Alec hace una mueca al escucharlo, esto era chantaje en su más pura expresión, ni siquiera la disfrazaban correctamente, y puede ver el esfuerzo de Luke por no estallar por sus palabras, pero se conforma con aceptar la solicitud.

"Cooperas mucho más cuando Van está por medio" comenta Jade, casi podía ver el placer sádico en sus palabras, lo que molesto a Luke

"Me alegra que hayas decidido ayudar" Dice el rey, como si no acabara de chantajearlo "De hecho hay una razón por la que debes completar esta misión" ¿No podría haber empezado por ahí antes de recurrir al chantaje? No entiende, Luke puede ser impaciente, pero es confiable si se le explica las cosas adecuadamente, no entendía que era lo que pretendían lograr, y realmente se alegra que el duque hablo con Luke antes de esta reunión.

"Mira esta piedra Fónica" Dijo el duque "Esto es parte de la sexta piedra fónica de Yulia, que cayó dentro de nuestro territorio"

"Tear" Llama el rey "lee la partitura de este año que está en la parte inferior de la piedra fónica"

"Si su majestad" Tear toma la roca, Alec sabe que esta vez se saltaran la lectura del ND2000, ya que creará dudas por el año de nacimiento marcado en los registros "ND 2018 el joven heredero del poder de Lorelei llevara a su gente a la ciudad minera, allí… Falta el resto" 

"Eso es suficiente" Dijo el Rey "En otras palabras, Luke, tu eres el joven elegido"

Ahora su tío toma la palabra "Tu eres “La Luz de la llama sagrada” La gente te buscaba por tu poder, pero ya es hora de que te conviertas en un héroe"

"Un héroe…" Dijo Jade, su tono era realmente extraño y Alec casi podía ver como su mente analizaba todo esto.

"¿Qué pasa coronel?" Pregunta Mohs

"Nada… bueno, ¿Quién más lo acompañara a parte de mí?”

Todo se movió igual que la ultima vez, Mohs nomina a Tear como su representante, el duque ofrece a Julián para acompañarlo “Pienso que Guy debería ir” propone la reina, el ignora la mirada de Guy, no quiere saber cómo tomo esa solicitud, solo se alegra que su madre le quito ese peso.

“¿Estás seguro?” Le pregunta su padre, en su mente, esta es una misión suicidio 

“El puede representar los intereses de ambos países, creo que es una opción adecuada”

"¿A quién más deseas llevar Luke?" Le pregunta el duque, la ultima vez, Alec se pregunto si era sarcástico, él no tenia a nadie mas a quien llamar, con su estatus limitado de amigos, realmente odio esa pregunta por que ponía en evidencia que falta de contacto realmente tenia, ahora, espera que Luke pueda nombrar a alguien mas que a Van.

“Supongo que podría llevar a Corín y Amelia”

"¿A esos niños?” Luke solo hace un gesto de no darle importancia "¿Por qué no? Es una misión diplomática, supongo que no debe ser un problema, Amelia tiene conocimiento en curación y Corín en política" Las dos opciones no eran malas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Luke se llevaba muy bien con Mini-Natalia, la chica incluso era rubia e imitaba el peinado de Natalia, así que Alec la ha llegado a llamar así en su mente.

"Ya veo, entonces no veo el problema"

"Padre, creo que yo también debería ir como embajadora" Le suplica Natalia

"Ya te lo dije anoche, no iras" Le contesta el rey con extraña severidad, esta respuesta solo enojo a la chica, pero no puede decir más frente a la corte.

"Tío, ¿Puedo hablar con el maestro Van?"

"Como desees, hare que los que te acompañen esperen frente al castillo"

“Antes de irte” Intercede Alec, antes que Luke pueda retirarse “Deseo dar una ultima recomendación a Luke y Guy en privado”

El rey acepta, y los tres entran a la oficina privada que Alec tiene en el palacio “Esta misión es muy importante”

“Si, lo sé” Se queja Luke “Creo que puedo darme una idea con todo lo que ha pasado”

“Si, pero es mas importante de lo que piensas”

“¿Por qué no dices de una vez lo que sucede Alec?” Se queja Guy.

“Supongo que ya tienen una idea de cómo es el miasma, pero deseo aclarar unos puntos, el miasma es venenoso cuando la exposición es prolongada, se vuelve peor cuando utilizas artes fónicas a su alrededor, ya que los fones alrededor están contaminados, el efecto es peor para los séptimo fonones”

Luke entiende rápido lo que trata de explicar “En otras palabras, no utilizar artes fónicas de curación en áreas con miasma”

“Si” Acepta Alec “Como mencione, el efecto no es inmediato, puede tomar meses de exposición, pero el miasma es acumulativo, y al cuerpo le cuesta expulsar los fones contaminados, después de cierto nivel, la gente se está desmayando, llegado a este punto, la muerte es inevitable, la medicina solo puede reducir el dolor” El espero a que entendiera esta parte antes de continuar “Debes sacar a la gente de inmediato” Procede a sacar un mapa donde se muestra Akzeriuth “Akzeriuth tiene tres rutas de salida, por mar, pero dudo que consigas bastantes barcos para ser útil, y dos por tierra, el puente del área de Malkuth esta caído, esto solo deja una ruta de salida factible”

“El paso de Deo” Resume Guy “Por eso Malkuth pidió ayuda a Kimlasca”

“Si, es el único paso de evacuar, pero no puedes simplemente enviar a la gente, el paso esta lleno de monstruos de un nivel mas alto de lo normal, requieren una buena escolta para dejarlos pasar”

“¿Y que propones?” Pregunta Guy, Luke parecía mas interesado en mirar el mapa 

“Saca a la gente de la ciudad, pero no dejes que ella se vaya por el paso de Deo, has que esperen en el cruce donde se dividen los dos caminos” Señala el cruce que lleva a donde estaba el puente, y el otro por el paso de Deo “el nivel de miasma debe ser muy inferior en ese punto, reúne a toda la gente ahí, Tear deseara curar a toda la gente que encuentre, no dejes que lo haga en ninguna zona contaminada, convéncela a mover a la gente primero, o de lo contrario, solo esta acelerando su propia enfermedad” 

Luke actuó horrible cuando fue a Akzeriuth, pero ahora puede ver que los demás no fueron mejor, el trabajo de Natalia y Tear era inútil, limpiar el lugar como sugería Guy era una perdida de esfuerzo, incluso si la ciudad no hubiera caído, en retrospectiva, todo lo que hicieron ese día fue absurdo.

“Ese es tu verdadero trabajo como embajador Luke, convence a la gente que salga de la ciudad, hasta que las fuerzas de Kimlasca necesarias lleguen para apoyar una evacuación”

“¿Y si logramos deshacernos del miasma?” Pregunta Luke con curiosidad

Alec podría hacer eso, tiene el conocimiento necesario para usar hiperresonancia y limpiar la ciudad, pero Akzeriuth tenía que suceder, Van simplemente acorto el tiempo que los sephiroth podían soportar, pero ellos no iban a aguantar mucho más, sin Akzeriuth, nadie entendería la importancia de descender las tierras exteriores “Entonces la gente puede volver a la ciudad”

Luke parece contento y se va a buscar al maestro Van, Alec solo puede verlo con preocupación “Guy, cuida de Luke”

“Claro, es como un hermano para mi”

“Esta misión” Alec suspira “No es como aparenta, y Van, él le dirá algo a Luke que lo lastimará, lo hará dudar de muchas cosas”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Le dirá algunas cosas, verdad mezclada con mentira, que Luke tiene que comprender por si mismo, pero mientras lo hace, se volverá inquieto, impaciente, enojado, y muy frustrado, nada de lo que digas podrá ayudarlo hasta que pueda entender la verdad, y no lo hará hasta al menos 2 días después de salir de Akzeriuth”

Guy solo suspira y se acomoda en el asiento “Detesto cuando hablas de esa forma, suena tan inevitable, estoy seguro que la partitura no habla de esa forma”

“Sera un viaje muy largo” Suspira Alec “Guy, Los caballeros del oráculo intentaran que fallen esta misión, así que el grupo se dividirá en dos, Van dirigirá uno, tu con Luke, irán por tierra a Chesedonia, Luke estará herido e impaciente, creerá que Van tendrá las respuestas de lo que hay que hacer una vez que llegues a Akzeriuth, tú sabes lo insoportable que es cuando eso sucede, dirá muchas cosas desagradables, será irracional, no trates de razonar con él, será inútil, no dejes que los demás traten de hacerlo, solo será peor, te aseguro que después se arrepentirá de cómo se comportó, pero de momento, simplemente déjalo ser, pero cuando llegues a Akzeriuth, mantenlo centrado en la tarea, no dejes que se desvié, sacar a la gente de ese mar de miasma es la prioridad, es la última instrucción que le daré, después de eso, él puede decidir”

“Y después de esto, ¿Me dirás la verdad?” La pregunta de Guy solo hizo que se retorciera

“No de momento, no después de Akzeriuth, pero antes del fin de este año, definitivamente al menos un mes antes de la fecha de la boda, te diré la verdad” Los eventos de la torre de Rem suceden alrededor de esa fecha, después, si llega a vivir después de eso, entonces le dirá cualquier cosa que le pida. 

“Bien” Acepta Guy “Hare lo que me pides, pero esta vez me debes una realmente grande” 

Te amo, deseo decir, pero no lo diría, se prometió a si mismo que no lo haría “Buena suerte”

*.*.*.*.*

Corin empaca con rapidez, realmente, no le gusto que le dijeran sobre este viaje en ultimo minuto.

“Lleva sombrilla, bloqueador solar, tampoco olvides la tarea, estarán fuera por mucho tiempo y no deseas repetir el año por esto” Insiste su hermana, ayudándole a arreglar la maleta “Realmente no me gusta que vayas, ¿Estas seguro que no deseas retirarte?”

“Luke solicito mi apoyo”

“Y comprenderá si no deseas ir, eres un fonista decente, pero no se si deseas aventurarte en esto”

“Hermana” Se queja el chico “Estaré bien, ya no soy un bebe”

“Lo sé” Suspira ella “¿Recuerdas cual era tu sueño de niño?”

“¿El de escribir sobre aventuras por el mundo?” Se ríe el joven “Si, aun deseo hacerlo”

“Luke es tu mejor oportunidad, este viaje será tu mejor oportunidad, pero… será peligroso, no estoy segura como me siento al respecto”

“Ya no soy un niño, cumpliré pronto los 16 años”

Karin solo se ríe con su afirmación “Si, todo un hombre” Pero luego se vuelve seria “Recuerda lo que te recomendé”

“Si, no tomare en serio ningún comentario ofensivo de Luke, lo sé”

“Y no te metas en la línea de fuego, trata que no te insulte, solo te sentirás mal y lo harás sentir más culpable después”

“Si, ya se, ¿Alguna otra instrucción misteriosa”

“Supongo que se enteraran por su cuenta, pero si no, cuando pasen por el oasis del desierto, vayan a las ruinas de Zao”

“Si, como si eso no suena misterioso” Su hermana se ríe al escucharlo, ella toma su propio equipaje, le desea suerte a su hermano, y se encuentra con su grupo en el puerto.

“¿Listos para partir?” Pregunta Daniela

“Si, supongo que es tiempo” Contesta Alec “Debemos ir antes que cierren el puerto, Mary ya partió hace una hora, y Van saldrá pronto”

Todos aceptan, e inician camino rumbo a Sheridan

*.*.*.*.*.*

El Albiore es una verdadera maravilla – Piensa Alec, viendo la nave “¿Esta lista para volar?” Alec estuvo presente en la primera prueba, y tubo que hacer la misión de rescate en el cañón. 

“¿Qué si lo está?” Dice Tamara con orgullo “Por supuesto que sí, con su patrocinio, incluso conseguimos algunas partes que ya no se fabricaban”

“Ya se hicieron todas las pruebas” Agrega Lemon “Las tres naves están listas para volar, respecto al piloto, ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo?”

Todo su grupo probo para pilotear el Albiore, Alec resulto tener una afinidad mucho mas alta que el resto para manejarlo, solo Daniela era la que estaba mas cerca de él, desde entonces, a practicado bastante en simulación para obtener una habilidad similar a la de Noelle.

“Tiene que ser así, yo manejare el Albiore 1, Noelle es la piloto del Albiore 2, y Ginji es el piloto del Albiore 3”

“Si eso es lo que desean” Comenta Aston con desgana “Mientras no estrelles la nave, no tengo problemas” 

“Tendré a Noelle y el Albiore 2 listos para cuando lleguen tus amigos” Agrega Tamara 

Alec dejo instrucciones de a quien corresponde cada Albiore “Les agradezco mucho su discreción”

“No nos lo agradezcas” El tono de Aston era de emoción “Salvaste a mi nieto, y este proyecto nos pondrá encima como los mejores” Si la rivalidad entre los dos grupos aún sigue siendo legendaria.

Suben al Albiore, Lorelei le confirma que Luke a partido de Chesedonia, por lo que tardará 2 días en llegar a Akzeriuth.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke no ha dejado de pensar en las palabras del maestro Van en todo el viaje, lo peor, es que todo parece tan lento, el quiere llegar rápido a la ciudad, si no fuera por Ion, ya estarían ahí.

_"Probablemente creas que este viaje a Akzeriuth es un asunto insignificante, pero si haces lo que te han dicho serás por siempre un perro faldero de Kimlasca, encadenado a Baticul por el resto de tu vida"_

Y lo peor es que Asch se dio cuenta del enlace y le dio un gran dolor de cabeza antes que pudiera bloquearlo, al menos le dijo donde estaba Ion, pero la situación no ayudo a su estado de ánimo. No sabe en que está jugando Asch, ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de esa manera? Su hermano era molesto, y no dejaba de insultarlo cada vez que se encontraban.

_"¿No escuchaste la partitura completa verdad? La partitura continua El joven convertirá el poder en calamidad y será el arma de Kimlasca, Los líderes de la orden creen que llevaras la guerra a las llanuras de Rúgnica"_

El será la causa de la guerra, lo están utilizando para eso, lo peor, es que no sabe si puede confiar en Alec al respecto, el aseguro que lo iba a odiar, ¿Qué iba a hacer para que lo odie? ¿Acaso el también planea utilizarme como una herramienta?”

_"La partitura de Yulia nunca se ha equivocado, ni una sola vez. Quiero salvarte antes de que te utilicen en la guerra"_

Eso es algo que todos han dicho, la partitura es definitiva, pero… Alec le a dicho que se requiere ser extraordinario para desafiarla, le ha dicho que el tendría el corazón para hacerlo.

No entiende, lo único que esta seguro, es que no quiere ser la causa de una guerra.

_"Es lo que la partitura dice, sacaras de allí a la gente de Akzeriuth, pero eso hará que estalle la guerra, así que lo que debes de hacer es eliminar el miasma sin mover a la gente de Akzeriuth, Causa una hiperresonancia y neutraliza el miasma, después puedes huir conmigo, conviértete en mercenario, mercante, unirte a Daath, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que deseas, te apoyare cualquier que sea tu decisión, así, se evitará la guerra y obtendrás tu libertad"_

_"No debes explicarle a nadie este plan, hasta que lo vayamos a poner en marcha, sobre todo nadie de Kimlasca, si lo supieran, perderías tu oportunidad de escapar"_

_"Maestro, ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?"  
"Ah, claro, eso se perdió con el resto de tu memoria, cuando eras pequeño me dijiste que querías ir conmigo a Daath, sufriste crueles experimentos con el fin de experimentar tu hiperresonancia, y quería huir del país, por eso, ese día, hace 7 años, te secuestre" _

¿Es posible que esa sea la razón? ¿Por eso Asch se fue? ¿Por eso Alec tiene tanto miedo que revele su habilidad? Eso explicaría por que Asch nunca dijo lo que sucedió.

_"Esta vez no fallare, te necesito"_

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase, pero se sentía tan extraño e importante que alguien como el maestro Van lo necesite.

Si salva a Akzeriuth, podrá detener la guerra y será un héroe. Pero lo mas importante, será libre. No sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no sabe en quien confiar, solo sabe que tiene que llegar rápido a la ciudad, todo tendrá sentido una vez que se encuentre de nuevo con el maestro Van.

*.*.*.*.*

El camino era más largo de lo que deseaba, casi se perdieron un par de veces, pero por fin estaban en la ruta correcta y se podía ver a lo lejos el rotulo que indicaba el paso de Deo

Finalmente han llegado al paso de Deo, y la sensación de aprensión en Luke se multiplica, el esperaba encontrar rápido al maestro Van y poder saber lo que tenia quehacer.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió seguir el consejo de Alec, técnicamente, no los estaba sacando, solo los estaba instalando alrededor de la ciudad donde no había tanto miasma, si lograba eliminarlo, entonces la gente podía volver sin problema.

Ir a Daath era perder todo lo que tenía, su nombre, su legado, su familia, no podía hacer eso, no después de lo que hizo Asch. El anillo de su padre pesaba en su dedo, recordándole que tiene una responsabilidad.

Se pregunto que estará haciendo el maestro Van, si ya había llegado a la ciudad

“A este paso nunca vamos a alcanzar al maestro Van, perdimos demasiado tiempo en el desvió del desierto” Murmura Luke, desgraciadamente era lo bastante alto para ser escuchado

“Que quieres decir con ¿Perder tiempo?” Se ofende Anise, Luke no sabe que decir en el momento, pero se molesta con la mirada disgustada que le da el grupo

“Quiero decir perder tiempo, ya no necesitamos a Ion, la guerra depende de esta misión”

“Capillo” Dice Anise, realmente molesta pero no hace nada mas

“Luke, incluso yo creo que eso ha sido muy arrogante” Le reclama Tear

“Esta paz está basada en el respeto que el emperador de Malkuth y padre tienen al maestro Fónico” Le recuerda Natalia “Sin Ion no habría mediador”

“No, no es que ambos países tengan respeto hacia mi” Dijo Ion con su tono amable y tranquilizador “Simplemente quieren la partitura de Yulia, no soy realmente necesario”

“No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso” Le dijo Guy “Tú cuentas como elemento disuasorio Ion, aunque eso se lo debas a la partitura”

“Ya veo, todavía sois jóvenes, bueno, ¿Qué tal si seguimos?” Dijo Jade antes de iniciar el camino

“Como puede soltar algo así en este momento” Comenta Guy “Nunca se sabe lo que está pensando ese tipo”

Luke se adelanta rápido a tomar el punto, ignorando al resto del grupo, Corín se coloca junto a él con facilidad, al igual que Amelia, ellos no parecían tener problemas con él, pero casi podía sentir la desaprobación de Guy en su espalda.

“Luke, cuando ofendes a alguien por accidente, la gente generalmente se disculpa, no aumenta la ofensa” El tono de Julián no tiene reproche en su voz, es más un tono divertido.

“No molestes” Le susurra ¿Y no era eso verdad? Incluso podía escuchar a Jade comentar sobre qué era lo esperado de él, bien, ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? Siempre es así, lo juzgan con sus propias ideas, es más fácil darles lo que desean, luego suspira “Realmente no quería ofender a Ion, solo les di lo que esperan de mi”

“Mmm, Ser subestimado no es una mala táctica, solo trata de no ir demasiado lejos, nosotros te conocemos, somos tus amigos, ellos no lo son no importa que tan amistosos sean, recuerda que estas representando a Kimlasca, y debes verlo como una misión diplomática”

“Tratare de hacerlo” Suspira Luke “Lo siento, he estado algo impaciente”

“Si, todos lo hemos notado” Comenta Amelia “No importa, confiamos en ti Luke, tienes nuestro apoyo” Luke le agradece. Y trata de mantener la calma, siguen caminando en silencio por un rato.

“La carretera esta sorprendentemente en buen estado” Comenta Jade

“Si, sobre todo porque no se usa” Comenta Guy “Esta carretera no se ha usado desde que Akzeriuth formo parta de Malkuth”

“Desde que Malkuth nos la quito, no hay necesidad de mantenerla” dijo Natalia

“Técnicamente” Sigue Guy “Kimlasca la cedió con la condición de precios rebajados en los minerales después de la caída de Hob”

“Pero si Akzeriuth fuera el siguiente objetivo de Kimlasca” Comenta Jade “Entonces si tendría sentido limpiarla”

“¿Que se supone que quiere decir eso?” Le reclama Natalia

“he dicho “si” realmente no parece que se haya usado recientemente, el hecho que todavía está en buenas condiciones dice mucho acerca de los ingenieros de Kimlasca que los construyeron”

“Tienes una manera algo molesta de decir las cosas” Refunfuña Natalia

“ja ja ja, supongo que sí, intentare tener más cuidado”

Llego la hora de la comida, y esta vez era el turno de Tear de cocinar

“Tear, cocinas muy bien” La felicita Anise

“¿En serio?”

“Quien te enseño a cocinar?”

“Van me enseño, en el caso que nos separamos en la batalla”

“¿He? ¿Aprendiste del maestro Van?” Pregunta Luke

“Si, es un buen cocinero, probablemente adquirí sus gustos”

“Guau, sabía que él podía luchar” Comenta Anise con asombro “¿Pero también cocinar?” discuten mas sobre la cocina, antes de iniciar nuevamente la marcha.

Casi no se da cuenta cuando Ion cae agotado al suelo

“Ion” Grita Anise

“¿Estas bien?” Le ayuda Tear a levantarse “¿Quieres descansar un rato?”

“No, estoy bien”

“No, tienes que descansar, tomaremos todos un descanso” Ordena Anise

Luke realmente desea quejarse de eso, no pueden perder más el tiempo “No creo que sea mala idea descansar un rato” Se adelanta Julián, en tono conciliador, para molestia de Luke, pero mira a los demás, y sabe que no ganara esto, además, ellos tenían razón, Ion no podía continuar el paso

“Bien” Dice a regañadientes

“Lo siento por ser una carga Luke” Se disculpa Ion, y Luke no podía estar molesto, a pesar de todo Ion siempre ha sido amable

“Está bien, no hace daño descansar un rato”

“Gracias” Dice Ion

Los demás descansan en la base de la pequeña colina, mientras Luke se queda en la cima, su vista es al horizonte

“Luke, no sé por qué tienes tanta prisa” Le regaña Tear “Pero estaría bien que corrigieras ese problema de actitud”

“¿De que estas hablando?” Se molesta el noble “Yo no tengo mala actitud”

“Bien, lo que tú digas” Se va molesta la chica

“¿Cuál es su problema?” Se queja el pelirrojo

Corín realmente deseo hablar con Luke, no entiende por qué está actuando así, pero recuerda la recomendación de su hermana, él a conocido bastante tiempo a Luke para reconocer cuando está herido y finge que no le molesta.

Julián se sienta junto a él “Sabes, creo que los demás no entienden el peso que esta situación es para ti, me pregunto si tú mismo lo haces, pero el hecho que estés tan inseguro, me muestra que entiendes algo al respecto”

“¿peso?”

“Luke, no eres un niño, pero solo tienes 16 años, madurar consiste en tomar decisiones con la información que tienes, y tomar responsabilidad de ellas, al final no importa quien dice o que no, tendrás que tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones, eso es lo que significa ser un adulto, te han encomendado no solo 10,000 vidas, si no también el saber que si fallas, puede haber una guerra, eso es mucho peso para alguien tan joven, pero no estás solo, además, tener a Ion aquí a sido una bendición, él es bastante político para los dos, y te aprecia, ¿Por qué no tratas que te apoye en lugar de enojar a los demás”

“El maestro Van confía en mí, cree que puedo hacerlo” Dice obstinado, pero luego suspira, y su rostro parece algo decaído “Tienes razón” Razona el chico “Y se que tienen razón, es solo, estoy cansado que hablen de mí, pensé que éramos amigos, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero en realidad no me conocen, no puedo confiar en ellos, y no sé por qué eso me molesta”

“Luke, eres listo, solo no te desesperes, llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar, enojarse no cambiara eso”

“Lo sé” Dice molesto “Tratare de contenerme, no es la primera vez que hablan a mis espaldas, lidiare también con esto”

Después el humor del grupo estaba mejor, hasta que se encontraron con Legretta y el humor volvió a agriarse otra vez.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Antes de llegar a la salida del paso de Deo, fueron atacados por Legretta, ella parecía que los estaba esperando, o estaba esperando a alguien más, Luke todavía no sabe cómo inicio un debate sobre la utilidad de las escrituras, sobre cómo la gente está encadenada a las escrituras

“Los peores casos consultan que deberían cenar, no sois diferentes”

“Nosotros no llegamos a tanto” Defiende Anise “Si la partitura mientras nuestro futuro, lo mejor es vivir como ella dice”

“En el Fondo, confiar en la partitura hace la vida más fácil” Dice Jade “Recuerda que las partituras, aparte de las de Yulia, son complicadas y difíciles de entender” Luke no sabía a quién engañaba Jade con esa opinión, él apuesta a que no ha leído su partitura en años, y si lo leyó lo hizo como una pauta ligera sin importarle seguir obedientemente lo que dice.

“De eso estoy hablando, este mundo está enfermo, por eso alguien debe cambiarlo, Tear, únete a nosotros”

“Todavía no confió en mi hermano, y tú eres su compañera leal, hasta que mis sospechas sobre Van se aclaren, no puedo volver contigo”

“Si eso has decidido, solo te advierto, Tear, Será mejor que te alejes de ese desecho”

“¿Desecho? ¿Hablas de mí?” Pregunta Luke

“Así que fuisteis vosotros los que resucitaste esa tecnología prohibida”

“Jade, no, Hay cosas que es mejor no saber” Le suplica Ion

“Ion… ¿Lo sabias?” La pregunta de Jade Refleja el pensamiento de todos, y Luke se da cuenta que hasta Ion le está ocultando cosas

“¿El que?” Pregunta el pelirrojo con enojo “No me dejen fuera de esta conversación, Tiene que ver conmigo ¿Verdad?”

“¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Fue de Dist” Pregunta Jade, sin hace caso a los alegatos de Luke

“¿Hablas de la fomicría? ¿Qué bien te haría saberlo? La suerte está echada, Necromancer”

Jade intenta atacar, pero legretta ya no estaba, dejando a un coronel enfadado.

“coronel, sí que está enfadado” Dijo Anise

“Lo siento… He perdido el control, ya estoy bien, vamos a Akzeriuth” Todos proceden a seguir, dejando a un joven frustrado atrás.

“Maldita sea, me están ocultando la verdad a propósito, ¿Por qué no me dicen lo que está pasando?”

“Amo, no debería enfadarse” Le suplica Mieu

“Me están ignorando como si no estuviera aquí”

“Amo…”

Camina cada vez más frustrado “Todos me están ocultando secretos, ¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué Legretta me llamo desecho?”

“Por favor maestro, no se enfade”

“Entonces lárgate de aquí y déjame tranquilo, lárgate”

“Mieu” Habla Corin y Luke salta, había olvidado que él estaba ahí “Ven conmigo” No dio tiempo a Mieu de decir nada y lo aleja de Luke

“Por favor, deja a Luke, esta frustrado y en parte tiene razón, solo déjalo desahogarse”

“¿Desahogarse?”

“Luke grita mucho cuando esta frustrado, pero siempre lo lamenta después, no es correcto, y no deberíamos dejar que haga eso, el trata de moderarse, realmente lo hace, pero no está en su naturaleza ser paciente”

“Entonces, ¿Debo dejarlo que grite?”

“Si, simplemente déjalo por un rato, y luego él puede escucharte”

Corin sabia que no le estaban haciendo ningún favor a Luke, el tiene que darse cuenta que actuar así esta mal, pero eso viene con la madurez, y sinceramente, Luke no había tenido una reacción así en años, el realmente había mejorado en eso.

Espera que después de este viaje todo vuelva a la normalidad

*.*.*.*.*

Lograron ver el pueblo minero una vez que salieron del paso de Deo, llegaron un par de horas antes del atardecer, aunque el pueblo estaba realmente oscuro por el miasma, y el aire apenas era respirable

La situación de los habitantes era peor de lo que imaginaban, los enfermos en el suelo, el miasma cubría toda la ciudad como neblina, Natalia corrió a intentar ayudar a la gente en el suelo, pero era inútil, era demasiada gente.

Pronto un hombre con ropa de minero se acerca a ellos

“¿Ustedes son los de Kimlasca?” Luke se queda inseguro de cómo responder cuando Natalia contesta por él

“Si, somos nosotros, soy la princesa de Kimlasca, venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda en nombre del emperador Peony”

“Los hemos estado esperando” Exclama el hombre con alivio “Soy el supervisor de la mina, mi nombre es Pyrope y desde que el alcalde enfermó, soy el encargado de este lugar, los hemos estado esperando, el General Grand nos dijo que vendrían”

“¿Dónde está el general y el equipo de rescate?” Pregunta Jade

“Dentro de la mina, algunas personas están perdidas o inconscientes dentro de la mina, y él se ofreció ayudar”

“Parece que es el origen del miasma” Dice Tear

“¿Qué debemos hacer?” Pregunta Natalia a Jade

“Echemos un vistazo aquí y después dirijámonos a la mina” Sugiere Tear

“Creo que debemos determinar la situación aquí antes de entrar a la mina” Contesta Jade

Luke no se molesta ser ignorado de nuevo, él imagino que esto pasaría desde que Natalia se unió al grupo, pero sabía que su poder de embajador era ficticio en el mejor de los casos, después de todo, el grupo tiene a Natalia, Ion y Jade, como verdaderos representantes de sus naciones.

“No sabemos lo que hay abajo, tratar de organizar una posición aquí debe ser lo primero” Continua Jade.

Natalia propuso tratar a los heridos, Jade y Tear estuvieron de acuerdo, y ninguno parecía interesado en escuchar a Luke, Corín no estaba de acuerdo, recordaba bien las instrucciones de su hermana, ella rara vez es tan seria al respecto “No podemos dejar a la gente aquí, debemos sacarlos de la ciudad”

“Corín tiene razón” Interviene Guy “Mientras estemos aquí, de nada servirá tratar a estas personas, debemos hacer un campamento en el cruce”

“¿Y qué piensa nuestro embajador?” Preguntó Jade, y Luke tiene que morderse la lengua para no contestar un insulto, Jade lo ha estado provocando desde el inicio del viaje 

“Cortemos esta mierda, sé que no tengo ninguna autoridad real, así que deja de fastidiar, decide lo que tu deseas, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos, mientras la gente esté aquí, es inútil realizar cualquier tratamiento, por fortuna, el miasma se concentra en la ciudad, podemos hacer un campamento en el cruce y esperar ahí.

Jade aceptó, y Luke siente que al menos a ganado parte de la batalla, pero aun se siente todo cuesta arriba cuando se trata de Jade.

“Ion, ¿Puedes ayudarme a convencer a la gente? Ellos escucharan mejor si viene de ti”

Ion le sonríe, y Luke se siente mal por como lo trato en el viaje “Por supuesto Luke, me encantaría ayudar”

“Yo…” Suspira “Siento mi comportamiento en este viaje, tu no eres una molestia Ion, de hecho, eres el mas tolerable del grupo, simplemente estaba frustrado”

“Lo entiendo Luke, no lo tome personal, tenías razón”

“No, no la tenía, de hecho, puedes ser el más importante aquí, pero no por tu posición, necesito tu ayuda para convencer a la gente y organizarla, eres el mejor de nosotros en eso”

Como Julián predijo, Ion fue un regalo del cielo en lo que se refiere a tratar a la gente, con su sonrisa amable y su actitud sincera pero firme, pronto pudieron organizar grupos para acampar y obtener carretas para sacar a la gente de la ciudad.

Las habilidades de Luke eran más útiles ayudando a curar a los heridos, así que no tuvo problemas en prácticamente asignar a Ion como su representante y ayudar con las tareas de embajador y tratar con la gente.

Corín rocía con repelente de monstruos todos los alrededores del campamento “¿De dónde sacaste tanto repelente?” Le pregunta Luke

“Mi hermana” Contesta Corín 

“Ya me lo esperaba” Susurra el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

Guy, Jade, Anise y Julián ayudaron a trasladar los heridos, y también a sacar a la gente de la ciudad.

Con todo, las cosas no parecen tan mal, el día siguiente planean ir a la mina y buscar al Maestro Van y a la vanguardia de Kimlasca, solo espera que estén bien

*.*.*.*.*

La mañana llego y Luke todavía se sentía agotado, y Guy lo presiona para que se levante de la cama.

El hotel estaba vacío, de hecho, Luke tenía el presentimiento que casi toda la ciudad está vacía, pero eso dejaba los miles de personas que aún estaban abajo en las minas, al menos muchas de las personas que trataron se sienten mejor y pueden ayudar a sacar a la gente de la mina, ya había un flujo constante de personas sacando a los mineros inconscientes de la mina.

Cuando recién entraron al primer nivel, una voz los paro

“Sargento Iocrio Grants” ¿Esa era Tear? Un caballero del oráculo se acerca “Me llamo Hyman, soy el que informo al gran maestro Mohs acerca de la séptima piedra fónica”

“Buen trabajo” Contesto Tear

“¿La séptima piedra fónica? ¡No me digan que la han encontrado!” Pregunta Ion

“Lo creemos, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que la excavemos”

“Tear” Ordena Ion “Ve a confirmar la autenticidad de la séptima piedra fónica por favor, iré con los demás y alcanzare a la vanguardia”

“Muy bien, cuida de los aldeanos” Contesta Tear antes de seguir al caballero del oráculo, y ellos continuaban por su cuenta

Mientras más bajaban de nivel, el miasma se hacía más denso

Al escuchar sobre la posible fuente del miasma en el fondo, pensó que tenía una idea del plan del maestro Van, si podía destruir la fuente, puede erradicar el miasma.

Finalmente llegan al último nivel de la mina, él aire era irrespirable, y la gente gemía en agonía, el grupo rápido se dispersa para ayudar, Luke se acuerda que solo advirtió a Amelia que no usara artes curativas aquí, también, recuerda lo que dijo Alec, una vez en esa condición, estas muerto, no hay cura contra el miasma, así que no podía dejar de pensar que toda esta gente ya estaba agonizando.

“Aguanta, hemos venido a salvarte” Dice Natalia, tratando de ayudar a uno de los hombres inconscientes

“Hay algo que Falla, no veo la vanguardia por ninguna parte” Señala Jade

En ese momento, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo domina

_**No des un paso mas**_

Eso es todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que desapareciera el dolor

“¿Dónde estará el maestro Van?” Se pregunta Luke, mientras miraba alrededor

“Luke, esta gente cuenta contigo” Le recuerda Ion “Como embajador de buena voluntad es tu deber…”

“lo sé” Le interrumpe Luke, pero se acuerda que es Ion, es injusto que le grite cuando el chico siempre lo ha apoyado “Lo siento” le dice “Es solo que sería mejor coordinar nuestros esfuerzos, me gustaría saber lo que está haciendo el maestro Van para que podamos trabajar juntos”

“Ya veo, muy bien”

De repente escuchan un ruido en la parte superior de la mina

“Algo está mal ahí arriba” Dice Jade “Iré a echar un vistazo”

Jade sale dejando a solo con Corín, Ion y Luke.

“Luke” escucha una voz que lo llama

“Maestro Van” Saluda Luke con alegría, pero es parado otra vez por el dolor de cabeza

_**No sigas ¡Para antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Escucharme!** _

_**“No permito que tú me des órdenes, si deseas decirme algo, dímelo en mi cara”** _Es lo único que le contesta Luke

“Luke, ¿qué pasa?” Pregunta Corín con algo de sueño

“Solo un dolor de cabeza” Luke trata de bloquearlo, pero Asch se siente desesperado, maldición, va a matarlos a los dos si continua así “¿Cuántos quedan en la mina?”

“Alrededor de 3000 personas, según último recuento” Le dice Corin, con una mirada extrañada “La ciudad está despejada, pero hay mucha gente perdida en la mina, se calcula que por lo menos deben haber muerto 200 personas, me imagino que la cantidad seguirá incrementándose mientras más pasen aquí”

“Al fin has llegado” Saluda Van, lo único que había era una puerta que parecía vidrio de varios colores

“Maestro, ahí está” Saluda Luke “¿Dónde está el resto de la vanguardia?”

“Las he mandado a que vayan a otra parte, Maestro fónico, ¿Podría hacerme el favor de abrir esta puerta?” Ion mira la puerta colorida

“Un sello Daáthico, así que aquí hay un sephiroth, no creo que abrirlo sirva para nada”

“Si servirá, es necesario hacerlo para la recuperación de Akzeriuth” Luke mira la duda en Ion, el confía en el Maestro Van, pero se pregunta que el lo que hay detrás de ese sello que produce esa reacción en Ion.

El maestro Van logra convencer a Ion sin su intervención, aun así, el joven tiene sus dudas “Quizás deberíamos esperar a los demás” Dice Luke, reflejando los pensamientos de Ion

“No es necesario” Tranquiliza Van “Tenemos que darnos prisa, o no podremos erradicar el miasma”

“Pero…”

“Confía en mí, Luke” Le dice Van “¿Acaso no confías en mí?”

Luke lo sigue, de nuevo la voz de Asch lo interrumpe

_**¡Para maldita sea! ¿Acaso quieres destruir Akzeriuth?** _

_**“¿De qué estás hablando?”** _

Pero la voz no le contesta, ambos siguen el camino, el lugar es totalmente diferente de lo que Luke ha visto

“Luke por aquí” Llama su maestro

“L.uke, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿No deberíamos esperar a los demás?” Trata de pararlo Ion

“Estoy de acuerdo con Ion” Agrega Corin, recordando las palabras de su hermana sobre no separarse de Luke en este viaje.

“No estoy seguro” Contesta con dudas, ambos comparten el mismo sentimiento de inquietud, pero Luke sentía como si fuera algo ineludible “Vamos a ver”

Ambos continúan hasta llegar al final del camino.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo exactamente?" Luke finalmente preguntó cuando se encontró con una enorme estructura en el fondo. Era enorme, y Luke estaba tratando de descubrir si en realidad era una máquina fon, era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes “¿Esto es un sephiroth?”

"Esto", respondió Van señalando hacia el objeto grande que tenía al joven noble con asombro, "es la causa del miasma. Deberíamos ser capaces de deshacernos del miasma de aquí. De esa manera, podemos salvar tanto a los ciudadanos de Akzeriuth, y la ciudad misma".

“¿De que está hablando?” Pregunta Ion

“Maestro Van, ¿No es peligroso? Esto es un Sephiroth, ¿No es así? ¿Qué pasa si lo daño?” No cree que hubiera muchas personas que pudieran repararlos, esto es tecnología perdida después de todo

“Estará bien” Insiste el Maestro Van “Ustedes quédense a distancia, Luke, ven conmigo” 

Luke camina hacia él, no puede evitar sentirse emocionado al respecto, realmente desea saber si puede erradicar el miasma.

"No te preocupes, Luke". Van se acercó por detrás de Luke y gentilmente guiándolo a donde lo quería. "Estás bien, yo te diré que hacer, no tienes que preocuparte, con esto te convertirás en un héroe".

“¿Y qué tengo que hacer?”

“Esto” Dice sacando una especie de casco “Es una maquina que ayudara a controlar tu hiperresonancia, solo tienes que ponértela y hare el resto”

“¿Esta seguro?”

“Por supuesto”

"Ahora, Estúpida replica Luke, desata tu poder" Luke no tiene idea de lo que significan esas palabras, Van activa la maquina y luego lo unico que puede sentir es dolor, como ser electrocutado.  
Ion y Corin tenían un mal presentimiento, eso se amplio cuando vieron a Van colocar una especie de casco en Luke, ellos corren a detenerlo, pero la maquina se activa, arrojándolos a los dos a la pared del sephiroth.

Los séptimos fonones a su alrededor salieron de control, Luke sintió que su hiperresonancia salía de control, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para controlarlo, pero fue inútil.

Al final cae al suelo, completamente agotado y sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, el casco salió rodando y todo el lugar empieza a temblar.  
"Por fin has demostrado ser Útil" Van escupió mientras se iba. "¡Este es el único propósito para el que fuiste creado!"

“¿Maestro Van?” Pregunto agotado

“Maldita sea, no lo hemos logrado” Grita la voz de Asch

“Asch, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que no vinieras” Le reclama Van

“Pues aquí estoy” Se burla Asch “Y también traigo a la hermana que tanto deseas salvar”

Van da un silbido, y dos grandes aves aparecen, antes de irse él le grita algo a Tear antes de irse, dejándolo ahí

Eso fue lo último que escucho Luke antes de perder el sentido.

*.*.*.*.*

Esa mañana

Alec y su equipo lograron llegar en la mañana, el calculo fue exacto, Alec calculaba que tenían al menos 4 horas antes que se caiga la ciudad, traía treinta miembros del clan con carretas y provisiones listos para ayudar a evacuar.

En este momento se habían reunido al otro lado del puente roto que daba con Malkuth.

“Como lo sospechabas” Informa Sara “Los caballeros del oráculo vigilan que la gente no pueda huir por el paso de Deo, y las criaturas de Arietta vigilan el mar”

Aron se queja al escucharlo “Ellos no permitirán que salgan del área de derrumbe, mataran a todo el que intenta pasar, no puedo creer que la orden se haya rebajado a este nivel”

“Este es el único paro que no han guardado” Contesta Sara “También, sospecho que fueron ellos quienes tiraron el puente”

“Es probable” Acepta Alec “pero eso lo convierte en el paso más seguro para evacuarlos”

“¿Cómo?” Le pregunta Karin “¿Pretendes levantar un puente en menos de una hora o que el Albiore los lleve? No es un rio pequeño”

No, el rio era bastante ancho, imposible de pasar sin el puente, pero Alec ya se había preparado para esto.

El extiende sus manos y llama a la llave de Lorelei, la ha estado cargando por años esperando este momento, con esta llave, con el pacto, Yulia logro restablecer a Hob, reconstruir la tormenta planetaria y crear los sephiroth. Alec lo único que desea es reconstruir un puente, no le toma más que segundos lograrlo.

Ellos miran en asombro como los séptimo fonones recrean la estructura del puente, como si nunca se hubiera derrumbado.

“Supongo que eso lo soluciona” Responde Daniela, Alec vuelve a guardar la llave en su cuerpo.

El grupo pasa el puente, titubeante al inicio, pero pronto era evidente que no se iba a derrumbar bajo sus pies, caminan un poco antes de encontrar el campamento.

“Soy el supervisor de la mina, mi nombre es Pyrope” Los saluda el hombre al verlos “¿Son ustedes de Kimlasca?”

“Si” Contesta Luke “Soy el Príncipe Alexander Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, venimos a ayudar a evacuar, el Paso de Deo está lleno de monstruos, pero el puente que da a Malkuth esta reparado, por lo que podemos proceder a enviar a todos a Grand Chikmah”

“¿Por qué la capital?”

Por que todo el continente se va a hundir, y costo mucho evacuar San Binah y Engeve sin necesidad de agregar más gente a la ecuación, pero eso no es algo que podía decir “Es la única ciudad cercana que podrá brindar cuidado a las 10,000 personas, Engeve y San Binah son demasiado pequeñas para albergarlos”

El acepta su razonamiento y ayuda organizar la evacuación, el clan ayudo a transportar a todos los heridos en las carretas, pero varias personas no desearon irse cuando aún había mineros perdidos.

Deja a Daniela a cargo del Albiore y el resto de su grupo personal, junto con otros 10 miembros del clan, proceden a entrar en la mina a ayudar a sacar a la gente, aunque Alec sabia que muchos de ellos no vivirían por mucho tiempo.

Alec maldice cuando Lorelei le indica que Luke ha llegado al fondo de la mina “Dile a los demás que ya no han tiempo” Le dice a Aron “Saca a todos los que puedan en el Albiore, solo quedan ha lo mas 10 minutos para que todo se hunda”

“¿Qué harán ustedes?”

“Ya tengo una estrategia para salir” dice con seguridad y Aron procede a hacer lo que le pidió.

“Junten todas las personas que puedan a mi alrededor” Les ordena Alec "no tenemos mucho tiempo" Como si fuera una señal, Tear, Asch y Jade pasan rápidamente delante de él, ninguno lo reconoció en su prisa, pero eso solo significaba que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

“Encontramos a un niño aquí” Dice uno de ellos, arrastrando a un niño que Alec reconocio, formaba parte de sus pesadillas al recordar como lo vio hundirse en el lodo llamando a su padre

“Papá, mi papá aun esta inconsciente, ayuden a mi papa” Suplica el niño, por suerte no tuvieron que buscarlo, el estaba cerca y fue arrastrado dentro del circulo con ellos, el lugar empieza a temblar.

Se habían quedado sin tiempo.

Sin saberlo, ambos, él y Tear, cantaron la misma canción en sincronía, Lorelei contesto a las dos peticiones de protección creando un fuerte escudo de protección.

Al abrir los ojos solo había desolación, la ciudad a sido destruida, y miles de mineros cayeron con ella.

El único consuelo es que no serian 10,000 personas esta vez.

Y aun así, no se sentía que era suficiente.


	14. Ciudad de Yulia

Luke abre los ojos, todo el cuerpo le duele, siente como si sus venas se están quemadas,

“Nos salvaron los himnos fónicos de Tear, los himnos de Yulia son realmente poderosos” Escucha decir a Jade

“¿Esto es el Qliphoth?, nunca pensé que llegaría a él así” dice Ion

“¿El Qliphoth?” Pregunta Julián

“Ya lo explicare en otro momento” Contesta Ion “Quiero encontrar tantos como sea posible” pero alrededor solo había cadáveres

“¿Están muertos? ¿Somos los únicos sobrevivientes?” Pregunta Natalia

“¿Qué lugar es este?” Pregunta Corín, Amelia también parecía asustada “Este lugar se está hundiendo, no parece que haya fondo”

“Es un mar sin fondo de lodo y miasma, si alguien cae, Morirá” Contesta Tear con voz solemne, ocurre un temblor y la tierra se hunde un poco mas

El grupo escucho un grito “Corin”

“¿Hermana?” Se sorprende Corín al escucharla “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicar” Dice la chica “Ayúdame a llevar a los sobrevivientes al Tartarus”

Las chicas se animan al escuchar eso, Natalia y Tear son las primeras en llegar “Natalia”

“Alexander, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Pero Alec no tenía ánimos de compartir “En otro momento comparamos historias, llevemos a esta gente al Tartarus antes que la tierra se convierta en lodo” 

Nadie protesto por sus prioridades, eran mas de 50 personas las que estaban desmayadas en el suelo, algo insignificante si se cuenta que habían alrededor de 3000 personas en la mina.

Todos fueron ingresados en el los camarotes, pero Alec sabía que no vivirían por mucho tiempo, Luke apenas había mencionado una palabra, y Alec sabia por experiencia propia lo doloroso que fue obligarlo ha hacer una hiperresonancia, pero Luke estaba peor, al menos con hipnotismo era algo natural, Alec se pregunto que hubiera hecho Van si Asch no le hubiera dado esa oportunidad con broche de oro, parece que guardo la maquina que usaron contra él para destruir Hob, y planeo todo este tiempo usarla en Luke.

No es un dolor que se pueda curar usando artes fónicas, lo peor es la sensación de confusión, de culpa y traición en su interior.

“No has mas personas” Confirma Natalia, después de buscar por toda la tierra sólida disponible “Solo somos nosotros” Un grupo menor de 100, casi nada si se compara con los 10,000 habitantes de Akzeriuth

“Ya es demasiado tarde” Le contesta Tear con gesto resignado “He fracasado en Akzeriuth, Somos los únicos sobrevivientes” otro temblor

“Este lugar se está hundiendo” Exclama Anise

“Vamos en el Tartarus” Exclama Jade “la boya de emergencia aun funciona y puede mantenerse a flote sobre el lodo”

Todos suben a la nave, el humor era deprimente, tantas muertes, nadie podía entender lo que sucedió, Luke no podía entenderlo, no quería entenderlo, no podía entender que el Maestro Van…

*.*.*.*.*

Alec no sabe como ira esta conversación, así que espera inquieto con Sara y Karin a su lado, el resto del clan que trajo con él están atendiendo a los pocos que sobrevivieron, pero, Alec no cree que ellos vivan por mucho tiempo, lo mas que podría esperar es un año de vida, sus cuerpos están demasiado contaminados.

“Parece que todo funciona” Dice Jace después de revisar la nave “Pero no por mucho tiempo, no podemos seguir navegando sin rumbo”

“Hay un lugar llamado ciudad de Yulia aquí en el Qliphoth, debemos ir al oeste” Ofrece Tear

Tear procede a explicar lo que son las tierras exteriores, y como se mantienen gracias a los árboles de Sephiroth, Alec apenas escucha la explicación, 

“En cualquier caso hemos caído aquí, nos salvamos gracias al himno fónico de Tear” Dijo Ion, lo cual tiene razón “Aunque no entiendo como ustedes se salvaron” Dijo, viendo al grupo de Alec

“Usamos algunas técnicas de barrera” Contesto Karin sin problema. “Recogimos a todos los que pudimos, pero no había mucho tiempo”

“Creo que las presentaciones están a la orden” Solicita Jade 

“Supongo” Dice Karin “Ya me conoces, pero supongo que no nos hemos conocido, Soy Karin, ellos son Sara, y Alec”

“Es un placer” Saluda Ion

“El hermano gemelo de Natalia, para ser más precisos” Agrega Jade, Anise parece encantada de escuchar que hay otro príncipe a bordo “Se esta volviendo algo molesto encontrar a tu gente entre mi tripulación”

“Es un placer conocerlos” Saluda Alec, ignorando el comentario de Jade.

“No has contestado” Le critica Natalia “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Alexander?”

“Tan interesante como seria esta conversación” Interrumpe Jade “Estoy mas interesado en saber que sucedió ¿Por qué a pasado esto?” Voltea para dirigir su vista en Ion “Dijiste que Akzeriuth estaba sostenido en un pilar”

“Si, pero el pilar se desintegro” Contesta Ion

“¿Cómo?” Pregunta Anise, de inmediato todos voltean a ver a Luke

Alec trata de no mostrar lo incomodo que le hace la pregunta, Karin sostiene su mano en una rara muestra de solidaridad, Alec realmente no deseo recordar esto, no importa lo maduro que era Luke en comparación a él, en este momento no había respuesta correcta, todos están buscando un culpable a quien señalar el dedo.

“¡Yo no sabía nada de eso! Solo intentaba neutralizar el miasma” Se escusa Luke, pero nadie está dispuesto a escuchar “Él me dijo que, si causaba una hiperresonancia allí, el miasma desaparecería”

“Mi hermano te ha engañado, y tu destruiste el pilar que aguanta a Akzeriuth” Al crédito de Tear, ella no intento sonar acusador, pero Luke está en fase de negación, la mentira de una vida, no va a aceptar fácilmente que Van lo ha estado usando todo este tiempo, que todo ese cariño era solo una mentira solo para que pueda morir en el momento correcto

“No, eso no puede ser”

“Van te ordeno que te pusieras al lado del anillo de transito” Explica Ion, el único que estuvo ahí también “Esos anillos son los que producen esos pilares, seguramente, Tear tiene razón, no tuve cuidado, nunca creí que Van obligaría a hacer algo así a Luke”

“Desearía que Luke lo hubiera discutido con nosotros antes de hacerlo” Reprocha Jade “Neutralizar el miasma podía haber esperado hasta que se hubieran evacuado a los ciudadanos, pero por supuesto, no tiene sentido decir esto ahora”

“SI, Akzeriuth ya no está, miles de vida perdidas en un instante” Dice Natalia con pesar

“No tiene sentido discutir en este momento” Interrumpe Alec “La caída de Akzeriuth no es una casualidad, es un evento planeado desde hace mucho, muchos tienen la culpa, y curioso, los menos responsables son ustedes” 

“Tú sabias que iba a suceder” Le reprocha Guy “Por eso pediste que sacara a la gente de la ciudad, esas eran tus instrucciones”

“Si, yo lo sabía, Daath lo sabía, Kimlasca lo sabía, incluso creo que Malkuth lo sabía, así que no importa alegar ahora quien es mas culpable o no, si desean culpar a alguien, culpen la partitura, culpen a mi padre por ordenar la misión sabiendo que esto pasaría, a mí, por no decir nada, a Van, por asegurarse que sucediera, incluso coloco tropas alrededor para evitar evacuar a los habitantes” Luego voltea su mirada a Tear “¿Nunca te preguntaste por que Legretta estaba en el paso de Deo? Tu maestra estaba ahí para asegurarse que ningún civil escapara, para matar a cada inocente que pasara su camino mientras las bestias de Arietta destruían a cualquier barco que se acercara a ayudar”

Tear se siente horrible al escucharlo, al escuchar que la Mayor Legretta haría algo así, incluso si es por orden de su hermano, Guy interviene al ver como esto afectaba a Tear “Para esto Phoenix, no necesitas lastimarla para hacer un punto”

“No importa” Contesta Alec en tono melancólico “Mejor parar este tema por ahora, pronto llegaremos a ciudad de Yulia, ahí obtendrán más respuestas”

Todos entran al Tartarus, incluso Sara y Karin lo dejaron para darle privacidad, Alec nota como parece ganarse el disgusto de los otros con ese discurso

“¿Sirvió de algo?” Escucha la voz de Luke, sonaba realmente deprimido “¿Sirvió de algo lo que hicimos? ¿O todos murieron de todos modos?”

“¿Importa?” Le pregunta “¿El peso de lo que paso se hará más ligero si son 1000 vidas en lugar de 10,000?”

Luke se queda callado un momento, como no sabiendo que contestar, pero Alec sabe la respuesta, no importa si fueran 100, o 10 mil, igual lamentarían las vidas perdidas “Si, logramos evacuar a casi toda la ciudad gracias a tus esfuerzos, si te sirve de consuelo, las personas que murieron en la mina no iban a vivir mucho tiempo, ya estaban demasiado contaminados por el miasma”

Luke acepta su respuesta, pero su animo no era mejor “Están diciendo que todo es mi culpa ¿Verdad? Tu siempre corriste a desviar la atención cuando yo hice algo malo, y luego siempre me regañabas en privado, así que empieza, dime que fui un idiota” 

“Luke”

“Lo fui, ¿No es así? El Maestro Van me dijo que lo hiciera, no tenía idea que esto iba a pasar, pero, esa no es excusa, ¿Verdad?” 

Alec, cuando era Luke, nunca fue castigado, no aparte de los regaños de su padre, el único que se molestaba lo suficiente para regañarlo era el Maestro Van, Luke fue educado por Amarillys, ella nunca permitiría que una de sus cargas se convirtiera en un mimado sin sentido de responsabilidad 

“Dije la verdad, la culpa no puede recaer solo en ti, pero Luke, no importa si eres culpable o no, lo que importa es lo que aprendes de esta situación, se trata de responsabilidad”

“¿Mi padre lo sabía?” Luke ya sabia que su tío lo envió a morir, Van lo engaño para morir, debe ser difícil para pensar que su padre lo hizo también.

“Le aseguré que vivirías”

Luke cabecea, y Alec lo deja solo con sus pensamientos, él sabe que no serán buenos, al menos Van no es el centro de su mundo, le tomo tanto aceptar la verdad por que no podía llegar a pensar que todo fue mentira, ahora Van no es el centro de la existencia, así que no le extraña que pudo aceptarlo mas fácil, no importa que la traición duele.

No, esta vez fue Alec quien lo traiciono, igual que él prefirió culparse antes de culpar al maestro Van, su Luke prefiere el peso de la culpa, antes de culpar a Alec, es un poco desconcertante convertirse en esa persona importante de alguien más, y luego traicionarlo de esta forma.

Luke debe odiarlo, pero él mismo nunca pudo odiar al Maestro Van, es imposible que Alec pueda ganarse el odio de Luke.

Eso no es lo mismo con Guy, no fue difícil notar que el rubio lo estaba ignorando, fue bueno que pronto llegaron a ciudad de Yulia.

Llegan a la Ciudad de Yulia, Luke era el último, pero al menos parece estar en el grupo, todos admiran en diseño extraño de la ciudad

“Los guiare a la casa del alcalde” Les guía Tear

“Eres más patético lo que pensaba, desecho” Se escucha la voz de Asch, todos voltean a verlo, el joven parecía realmente enojado.

“Asch” Luke corre hacia él “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está el maestro Van?”

Eso parece enojarlo aún más “¿Todavía lo llamas maestro incluso después de que te traicionara?”

“¿Traicionarme?... ¿Entonces, el maestro Van realmente quería que destruyera Akzeriuth?” El tono de Luke no era incrédulo, esta vez, sonaba resignado 

Alec podía ver como las esperanzas de Luke que esto sea un mal entendido disminuían, Asch culpo a Luke por no escuchar su consejo, y utilizar su hiperresonancia, lo cual es hipócrita considerando las circunstancias, solo un idiota seguiría el consejo de su enemigo sobre el de un aliado.

“Así que tú también me culpas”

“Por supuesto que es tu culpa, no intentes negarlo”

“yo…”

“¿Todos los cerebros de réplicas son tan defectuosos?” Se queja Asch

“¿Replica? El maestro Van también uso esa palabra”

“¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¿Esto es una broma?” Le grita Asch

“¿Qué está pasando?”

“Te lo diré, ´Luke´ “Dice con placer vengativo, y Alec no duda que ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo “¿Por qué crees que tú y yo tenemos la misma cara?”

“¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Siempre me han dicho que es porque somos hermanos”

“¿Y lo creíste? Ni siquiera nos nombraron gemelos para que fuera creíble”

“…”

“Te lo diré, ya que parece que tu pequeño cerebro es incapaz de entenderlo”

Tear interviene “Asch, espera” Pero Asch la ignora, aun así, su reacción sorprendió a Alec, ¿Tear sabia la verdad? ¿Cómo? Ion sabía porque era una réplica, Jade porque creo la ciencia, ¿Pero Tear? No entendía “hace 7 años fui secuestrado por un delincuente llamado Van, en aquel entonces, todos sabían que yo era hijo único, pero después del secuestro, había dos de nosotros”

“¿No quieres decir...?”

“Exacto, eres una copia de mala calidad de mí, una simple replica”

“No es cierto, estas mintiendo” Luke saca su espada para luchar, pero eso era lo que Asch estaba esperando

“¿Quieres luchar, replica?” Pregunta con deleite

“Deja de mentir, siempre me has odiado, ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en tu palabra?”

La pelea empieza, una que sabe Luke nunca podrá ganar, no por la diferencia de habilidad, Asch era talentoso, sus técnicas eras más avanzadas, pero la diferencia de nivel no era tan grande como parecía, Luke a entrenado con gran variedad de personas, y aunque era impresionante ver esos movimientos como un espejo, era obvio quien tenía la técnica más refinada.

Pero Luke no estaba en el estado mental ni físico para esto

“Estas mintiendo”

“No, Asch” Le grita Tear “Para”

“Yo tampoco quiero reconocerlo, pensar que un deshecho como tu es mi replica, pensar que una basura como tú, me pone enfermo, MUERE” Luke levanta la espada para atacar al mismo tiempo que Asch, Alec decide que esto ha durado demasiado, e intercepta ambos ataques cada uno con una espada, colocándose en medio de los dos

“Tu…”

“Es suficiente” Ordena Alec, activando su propia hiperresonancia en las espadas, creando una pequeña explosión, el había aprendido a disfrazarlas lo suficiente para que pareciera una técnica de quinto fonon, solo Jade podría notar la diferencia, y Alec está seguro que no dirá nada hasta que obtenga más información.

La técnica logra el efecto deseado, y ambos son impulsados hacia atrás “No se ganará nada de esta formal, Asch, Luke no esta en condición para una verdadera pelea” Como si para probar su punto, Luke cae inconsciente. 

Asch realmente está enojado que interrumpió su combate, pero Alec lo ignora, y procede a Levantar a Luke, Tear ofrece su casa y Alec sonríe al recordar lo desconcertado que estaba por dormir en la cama de Tear. Después de dejar a Luke, supone que debe enfrentarse a la música

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec sabía que la conciencia de Luke estaba dentro de Asch, no sabía cómo se replicó exactamente ese evento, pero quizás es porque las defensas de Luke estaban en su punto más bajo, todos estaban en reunidos y Asch fue el último en entrar al salón de conferencia.

“Justo a tiempo, Asch” Saluda Jade alegremente “Estábamos a punto de hablar con el mayor”

“¿Esta bien coronel?” Pregunta Anís “Solía ser nuestro enemigo”

“Asch no es nuestro enemigo” Lo defiende Natalia. A lo cual Ion corrobora de inmediato.

Jade parece impaciente por regresar, Alec no lo culpa, tiene tres herederos al trono de Kimlasca en el Qliphoth, no se imagina lo que esta pasando por su mente en ese momento “Debemos volver a la superficie a cualquier costo, no podemos conseguir mucha ayuda si seguimos con eso, Mayor Teodoro, dijo que podemos enviar al Tartarus a las tierras exteriores”

Despues de ofrecer un lugar para los heridos, y decir que ya todos los sobrevivientes estaban en la ciudad, Alec decidió ignorar el resto de la conversación, ignora la explicación de cómo elevaran el Tartarus, también ignoro la conversación de cómo termino la era de Yulia, el estaba mas concentrado en lo tendría que pasar.

“Cuento con ustedes” Se despide Tear, Jade entiende rápido su significado

“Ya veo, este es tu hogar después de todo” Su tono no dejo de sonar alegre “Bien, preparémonos ahora mismo”

“Nosotros también nos quedamos” Anuncia Karin, todos voltean a verla

“Alexander” Le regaña Natalia “Estamos en una crisis, nuestro padre ha de estar preocupado”

“Nuestro padre piensa que estoy en Sheridan, madre puede testificar por mí, y a diferencia de ti, cubrí bien mi pista, nadie sabe que estoy aquí”

Natalia parece enojada con esa respuesta.

“Como siempre” Se burla Asch “Usas a tu madre para que te cubra, sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable”

Sara parece indignada por ese comentario “Al menos el no se escapo a Daath olvidando por completo sus responsabilidades”

“Ya niños” Dice Jade, quien no estaba de ánimos para estas discusiones “No tenemos que pelear por esto, lo mas importante es volver inmediatamente, si lo que dice el príncipe es verdad, entonces no hay razón para obligarlo a volver”

Natalia no parecía muy convencido de esto

“Yo también me quedo” Afirma Julián “Mi deber es proteger a Luke”

“Luke es mi amigo” Insiste Corín “Me quedare con él”

Amelia parecía inquieta en la indecisión “Lo siento Natalia-senpai, pero Luke es mi amigo también, hicimos una promesa” Natalia solo le sonríe

“Esta bien Amelia, si deseas quedarte no veo ningún problema”

Alec sonríe ante esto, puede ver que Luke no estará solo, aun no los acompaña, decide despedirlos en el puerto

El observa como el Tartarus se eleva por el cielo y siente algo de melancolía al verlo, al final Guy ni lo miro en todo el intercambio, fue la mejor respuesta que podía esperar de él, al final, Guy es el tipo de persona que oculta lo que realmente siente hasta que considera el momento adecuado de actuar.

Un sonido llama su atención, y Alec puede ver el Albiore a la distancia, parece que Daniela logro encontrarlos, pronto el Albiore desciende en el puerto.

“¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrar la ciudad con esa dirección tan ambigua?” Se queja su amiga 

“Lo siento, yo mismo no recordaba la dirección exacta”

“La encontré de todas formas, eso es lo importante, la bodega esta equipada con las colchonetas para dormir en el Albiore”

“Si, ciudad de Yulia es antigua, pero no tiene invitados, no hay hoteles o casas disponibles, así que esto es mejor para quedarnos hasta que Luke despierte”

“Entonces es mejor que aproveche el tiempo que estemos aquí para ver la tecnología de la era del amanecer” La emoción de la mujer era casi palpable, ella realmente había esperado conocer ciudad de Yulia.

Alec se queda solo dentro del Albiore, al construirlos, Alec se aseguro de hacerlos un poco mas lujosos, agregar mas asientos en la cabina, ya que a menudo tenían que estar parados durante todo el viaje, ahora el Albiore I y II contaban con asientos para 10 personas.

El Albiore original tambien contaba con un baño y una ducha que generalmente era usada por Noelle, Alec simplemente mejoro un poco el diseño y lo hizo un poco mas lujoso, bueno, la mayoría de los cambios eran principalmente para el Albiore I y II, el III era casi igual que el original, tal vez sea algo mezquino para Asch, pero no es como si el no fiera minimalista incluso de niño, la vida como soldado solo a agregado a eso.

Alec suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas de la cabina pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, y no era mucho para su desgracia, gran parte del trabajo dependían más de Luke, y el planeaba ayudar solo en momentos claves, deseo hablar con Luke antes de irse, lo mas probable es que no lo verían de nuevo hasta Chesedonia, Mohs acusará a Natalia de ser una usurpadora, ella no tendría autoridad para controlar las tropas y pedir un cese al fuego, Alec esperaba por lo menos retirar la mayor parte del ejército, y esperar que Mary cumpla su parte.

Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unos fuertes brazos lo envuelven por detrás, se levanta de inmediato para mirar de frente a unos hermosos e intensos ojos azules.

“¿Guy?”

“¿Te sorprendí?” Le sonríe Guy “No pensé que nada pudiera sorprenderte”

Alec devuelve el abrazo “Tu siempre me sorprendes” Le sonríe, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría “Deberías haber ido con ellos”

Guy solo encoge los hombros “Tu estas aquí, Luke está aquí, la única razón por la que iría es por saber lo que esta sucediendo, y presiento que puedo conseguir mejor la información de ti” Luego voltea a ver el lugar con una mirada de asombro “No sabía que el Albiore paso la etapa de pruebas, es sorprendente” Se supone que era un proyecto secreto, y Guy no debería estar enterado, pero Alec no se había hecho ilusiones al respecto, Guy ama la fonotecnologia, y Sheridan es su ciudad, era obvio que estaría enterado aunque nunca lo menciono.

“Este es el Albiore I, El Albiore II y III están todavía en Sheridan” Mira como Guy se sienta en los controles, revisando el panel de control “¿Puedes pilotearlo?”

“He practicado en simulaciones, soy bastante bueno, aunque tus puntajes son mas altos que los míos” Responde Guy con facilidad, y Alec se ruboriza al ver lo mal que estaba guardado el secreto, Guy solo se ríe ante su reacción, y jala al pelirrojo para sentarlo en sus piernas “Sabes, una de mis fantasías es bautizar esta nave contigo saltando en mi regazo” Alec se ruboriza ante la insinuación, pero no puede negar que está interesado

“Los otros estarán molestos”

“Los otros nos conocen bastante bien para esperarlo” Eso era verdad, el solo hecho que ninguno este aquí era evidencia suficiente. Así que solo procede a besar al rubio y a disfrutar el poco tiempo de felicidad que tenía.

Unas horas después ambos habían apreciado la ducha instalada en el Albiore, y Alec realmente se alegra de hacerla más grande, aunque reducía un poco el área de carga.

“Desearía poder estar enojado contigo” Guy parecía frustrado al respecto, tal vez lo estaría si esta fuera la primera vez que su prometido hace algo así, pero lo sucedido con Asch marco una buena barra de que esperarse con él, y Guy sabe que si Alec es capaz de sacrificar de ese modo un miembro de su familia para cumplir un destino específico, entonces nada lo detendrá de hacerlo de nuevo, incluso si tiene que recibir el odio de los demás como recompensa. Y eso es lo que mas le molesta, él no cree que una ruta de sacrificio sea lo correcto, debe haber otros caminos y solo se intenta buscarlos. 

“Deberías estar enojado conmigo” Acepta el otro con facilidad. 

Pero Guy no es tan ingenuo para creer que todo se arreglara fácilmente, no tiene idea de lo que sabe Alec, no tiene idea de cómo sabe lo que iba a suceder cuando el mismo Ion parecía ignorante de la caída de la ciudad. Todo esto solo sirvió para recodarle los eventos de Hob.

“¿Me dirás que está sucediendo?” Era una solicitud, pero Alec podía sentir la exigencia en su voz.

“Te diré lo más importante, una vez que Luke despierte” Guy acepta su respuesta, y fingen que todo está bien entre ellos.

Guy realmente odiaba ver esa mirada triste de un condenado esperando sentencia que a veces usaba Alec, como si unas pocas revelaciones eran suficiente para borrar todos los años de convivencia y amistad que han tenido. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke mira todo con los ojos de Asch, mira como sus compañeros lo dejan, pero se siente feliz que no todos los abandonaron, incluso Mieu, que no sentía que merecía su lealtad, decidió quedarse con él.

Asch duerme en el Tartarus, pero no tiene buenos sueños, son los recuerdos de su escape, y Luke puede ver sus sueños, ve como su padre dice que será el rey, y como debe prepararse para ser el tipo de persona adecuada para gobernar, como Luke se esfuerza para cumplir con los estándares de su padre, puede ver como Asch pelea contra monstruos para regresar a casa, puede sentir el dolor de Asch cuando estaban realizando el proceso de Fomicry, como suplica al maestro Van que lo ayude

Su nacimiento fue a base del sufrimiento de Acsh, no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

“Luke lo siento, espero que entiendas, el mundo necesita tu poder” Los gritos y el dolor de Asch llenan su mente, pero ahora, no había forma de negarlo, no después de verlo, de sentirlo, el Maestro Van dijo que Kimlasca deseo usarlo por su poder, pero era mentiras, era él, él era el que necesitaba un arma, la – Estúpida replica – solo era un sacrificio aceptable, un peón que después de usar su único uso era morir.  
Los recuerdo no pararon, uno más doloroso que él otro, pero, sobre todo, puede ver cómo, después de tanto tiempo de luchar, logra regresar a casa, solo para encontrar que otro había tomado su lugar.

Como su padre, su madre, Guy, Natalia, ninguna de las sirvientas, puede notar que algo es diferente

Como su lugar fue arrebatado.

Como se sentía remplazado, la alegría de ver a la réplica, parece que nadie lo extrañaba, todos sus logros, no eran nada, ellos simplemente requerían un Luke, sin importar como fuera.

Alec lo reconoció, parece que todo estaría bien, a pesar de lo que vio, al menos alguien lo reconoció, para luego descubrir que esa persona también lo condeno, él sabía, todo el tiempo, él sabía, y dejo que la réplica tomara su lugar, prefirió la réplica a su sangre, y luego hizo que fuera aceptado en su familia

La rabia que sintió cuando anunciaron que Luke seria su hermano, como tan descaradamente le habían quitado su nombre.

Y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar anhelar la aprobación del maestro Van, cuando le preguntaron, no dijo la verdad.

Asch se despierta violentamente del sueño

“Asch, ¿Ese sueño?” Pregunta con inseguridad, y no sabe por qué pregunta ¿Qué respuesta estaba buscando? Quizás contra toda esperanza que solo era un sueño, una ilusión creada por la mente.

“No observes mis sueños sin mi permiso” Le grita, y sale de la habitación, Luke solo puede seguirlo en silencio.

Finalmente llegan a la caverna, el lugar era un laboratorio, pero estaba vacío, solo estaban las maquinas, no tenía mucho de valor para aportar, excepto uno datos con la teoría para replicar el 10% de las tierras exteriores.

Usando los datos de la isla destruida de Hod

Un terremoto impide conseguir los datos de la máquina, pero Asch teoriza que ahora las tierras exteriores comenzaran a caer debido a la desaparición del sephiroth de Akzeriuth, y la siguiente en caer será San Binah, no tiene tiempo de preguntar más porque después de eso fue expulsado de la mente de Asch

“Amo, esta despierto” Salta hacia él “Que bueno, estaba tan preocupado” en otro tiempo Luke lo hubiera echado, siempre le ha molestado lo cariñoso que era el cheagle, pero ahora

“Mieu… gracias” el se levanta sienta en la cama, y mira como Corín y Amelia dormían en el suelo, y Alec estaba sentado junto a su cama, esperandolo despertar, y no se sintió tan solo.

*.*.*.*.*.*  
Pasan casi dos días y Luke despertó, Alec lo había estado esperando, estaba sentado al lado de Luke cuando lo vio sentarse de un brinco, Mieu es el primero en reaccionar.

“Amo, esta despierto” Salta hacia él “Que bueno, estaba tan preocupado”

Alec recuerda el alivio que sintió que existiera alguien de su lado, a pesar de no merecerse su lealtad “Mieu… gracias” 

“Buenos días Luke” Le saluda Alec “¿Qué tal tu experiencia con Asch?”

La mirada de Luke es deprimida “¿Así que es verdad? ¿Soy solo una réplica de Asch?”

“No eres solo una réplica, eres un fragmento del alma de Lorelei” Esta respuesta no apaciguo a Luke

“¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? Todo este tiempo me han mentido”

“No, simplemente no te dijimos, no tenias la madurez para entender en aquel entonces, si te lo hubiéramos dicho, pensarías que tu existencia depende de Asch al ser tu original, sentirías alguna obligación hacia él, te considerarías remplazable y preguntarías tu propio lugar como humano”

“Pero no soy humano, ¿No es así? Soy una réplica creada por el maestro Van, y según las opiniones de Asch, ni siquiera una buena”

“Por un momento, consideré en impedir tu nacimiento” Admite Alec, mirando a la dirección donde estaba en Jardín para no ver la reacción de Luke ante esa confesión “Sabia que tu existencia seria dolorosa para Asch, no quería que sufriera, podría pararlo, sabotear los planes de Van, si hubiera intentado”

Luke parecía traicionado con esa admisión “Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?”

“Lorelei esperó tu nacimiento con ansias, ¿Sabias? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto deseo que nacieras? Adoraba la idea de tu existencia, y con el tiempo, yo también lo hice, desee que llegaras, desee conocerte, ver en que podrías convertirte, y luego esperaba que Asch pudiera separar su colera y ver el mismo potencial que yo miraba, pero nunca lo hizo, por eso me odia, ¿Sabes? Entre ustedes dos, te escogí a ti” 

Luke no sabe que responder a eso, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

“Yo, no se quien soy, no soy Luke”

“Tu eres Luke, de nosotros tres, eres quien mas cerca esta a Lorelei, el mismo Lorelei quería darte ese nombre, no hay problema si Asch quiere llamarse Luke, el podría cambiar su nombre y nadie levantaría una ceja al respecto, pero tú eres Luke, es tu nombre, no importa lo que diga Asch”

Luke no parecía convencido, pero al menos era una mejora “¿Recuerdas lo que dije? ¿Qué te diría cuando tengas el conocimiento necesario para poder elegir?”

“Si”

“Ahora es tu turno de elegir” 

Luke solo se ríe al escucharlo “¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo siento que no se nada? Parece que lo poco que sabía del mundo estaba equivocado, por años busqué la razón por la que Asch me odiaba, pensé en todo tipo de cosas terribles que hice, y resulta que mi crimen fue nacer, mi simple existencia es insultante para él” De alguna forma, eso parecía mas ofensivo que sus teorías anteriores.

“Los niños dependen de sus padres para saber que hacer, crecer, es poder decidir por ti mismo y tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones, es momento en que decidas si deseas crecer o no, puedes regresar a casa, y yo me encargare del resto, el camino que sigue es doloroso, y recompensante, pero así es la vida, ¿Recuerdas? Tristeza y alegrías, y no estás solo”

“Claro que no” Contesta Corín, ambos habían despertado en medio de la conversación “¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos? Era una promesa de amistad absurda entre niños de siempre apoyarnos, pero lo hicimos frente a la tumba de Kasumi, tiene valor para mi”

“Prometimos apoyarnos” Insiste Amelia “Somos existencias fuera de la partitura, esa promesa no tiene nada que ver con como naciste, de hecho, estoy feliz que tu existencia también este fuera de la partitura, sin duda eres uno de nosotros”

“Y todavía eres el heredero del duque Fabre” Agrega Julián “Conocí a Asch cuando era Luke, ¿Sabias? En Belkend, Todos en la casa Fabre sabíamos que Luke era el hijo único del duque, y un día, de la nada, aparece con un hijo 10 meses menor que él primero, por supuesto que nos tubo que decir, y a nadie le importo, sigues siendo la misma persona que en aquel entonces, este conocimiento no cambia quién eres”

“Pero yo destruí Akzeriuth”

“No, Van destruyo Akzeriuth” Le recuerda Amelia “Al tomar toda la culpa, justificas las acciones de Van, puede ser que sea tu culpa confiar en Van, pero nos enseñan a confiar en nuestros maestros, Ion no debió abrir el sello, Van no debió de engañarte”

“Al final la culpa es inútil” Insiste Julián “Lo único importante es lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante”

“Yo…” Luke respira, y mira en dirección a Alec, que también está esperando su decisión, este es el primer paso, se da cuenta, el primer paso a su trayectoria, podría ser un niño y regresar a casa, o enfrentar el peso de sus errores, realmente, solo había un camino que podía elegir, el no podía olvidarse de todo y simplemente ir a casa “Debo saber lo que está haciendo el maestro Van, y debo ayudar a San Binan, las tierras están desestabilizadas por mis acciones, debo encontrar una manera de corregir lo que cause, no les pido que confíen en mi”

Amelia lo para “Pero lo hacemos Luke, no tienes que pedirlo, nos hemos conocido por años, tú me ayudaste con mi técnica, me presentaste a Natalia senpai para que me tomara como aprendiz, eres una buena persona Luke”

“Gracias”

Alec aun se asombra lo que es tener una buena niñera y un mayor circulo social puede hacer, cuando estaba solo con Tear, sintió que se ahogaba en desesperación.

“Luke, quiero que recuerdes algo y lo tengas presente, Van pudo haber organizado para que te crearan, Asch puede ser tu original, pero antes que todo, Lorelei dio un fragmento de su alma para que pudieras existir, él te cuida a través de mí, puedo sentir que se preocupa por ti, todos en casa sabían que eras una replica y aun así te aceptaron, Guy lo sabía, Amy lo sabía, ese conocimiento no te hizo menos real para ninguno de nosotros” Alec se levanta y le tiende la mano “Ven” Le ayuda a levantarse “Vamos a llamar a los demás, desearía darte más tiempo para analizar todo esto, por desgracia, el tiempo apremia”

Eso parece provocar una reacción en Luke “Oh, Si, ¡San Binah está en peligro! ¡Asch dijo que la ciudad va a caer!”

“Si, lo hará” Aceta el otro con calma “Pero aún queda tiempo para hacer algo, ahora ven” 

*.*.*.*.*

Ellos iban camino al salon cuando una voz lo llama “Ya iba siendo hora de que despertaras Luke” Se queja la voz de Guy

”Guy” Luke desea acercarse, pero duda, el rubio parece notarlo

“¿Qué pasa?”

“No… no soy Luke”

“Tampoco tienes que hablar como Asch” Dijo algo exasperado

“Pero soy una réplica”

“¿Y? Eso lo hemos sabido por años Luke, el hecho que tu lo sepas no cambia quién eres, no tienes que menospreciarte tanto tú mismo”

“No lo hago… es solo”

“Si lo haces, a estas alturas ¿A quién le importa cómo naciste? Al menos podrías aparentar estar feliz de verme después que me moleste en esperarte”

“Tienes razón” Dijo Luke, y sentía como un gran peso caía de sus hombres, podía sentir que Guy ya no estaba molesto con él “Gracias” 

“Ahora vamos a tratar de sacarle a Alec que está pasando”

*.*.*.*.*

Todos están esperando en el salón de conferencia, Teodoro amablemente les presto el salón para hacer la reunión en privado, Alec se sentaba al frente, Karin, Guy, Sara, Aron y Daniel estaban sentados en el lado Derecho, y Luke, Tear, Julián, Corín y Amelia en el izquierdo.

“Ustedes tienen dos opciones” Les ofrece Alec “Puedo contarles toda la verdad ahora, o ustedes pueden descubrirlo poco a poco a su propio ritmo, al final, el resultado será igual, pero lo que les diré no será agradable, será de mucho impacto en ustedes, puede incluso cambiar la forma en que ven el mundo”

“Prefiero saber ahora la verdad” Insiste Guy

Todos los demás que desconocían la historia parecen estar de acuerdo.

“Supongo que es momento de algunas explicaciones” Comienza Alec, resignado “Este será un cuento largo y el tiempo es apremiante, así que les pido que traten de no interrumpirme, primero, podemos iniciar con los eventos más importantes anunciados en la partitura de Yulia, en el ND2000 anuncia el nacimiento de aquel que será conocido como “La luz de la llama sagrada”, en ND2002 Se anuncia que aquel que busca la gloria destruirá la ciudad de Hob, ND2018, La luz de la llama sagrada ira al pueblo minero y se destruirá a si mismo y a la ciudad, esto abrirá una nueva guerra entre Malkuth y Kimlasca, el continente de la Rúgnica se convertirá en el campo de batalla” 

Luego mira a todos con detenimiento, los que sabían la historia no tenían nada que agregar, Tear ya había enfrentado a su abuelo con respecto a lo que sucedió con la caída de Hob cuando le pregunto si era verdad que todos sabían sobre lo que sucedería en Akzeriuth, al ver que todos deseaban escuchar lo que continuaba, Alec continuo su relato.

“Kimlasca ganará la guerra y eso conduce a una era de prosperidad, ahí es donde termina la sexta piedra fónica, lo que pocos saben es la razón por la que Yulia escondió la séptima piedra, en ella anuncia como perdió Malkuth, como los cadáveres se amontonaron formando montañas de muertos, y como la sangre del último emperador se derrama en el trono” El da un momento que se hunda la información antes de continuar “Debido a los cadáveres, a todo el odio producido, se desata una plaga que consume el mundo, pero, incluso si se pudieran parar esos eventos, el mundo es destruido por la caída de los sephiroth, verán, en estos 2000 años el lodo y el miasma han dañado la base de los sephiroth, nadie lo sabe pero son inestables, y no duraran por muchos años más, la caída de Akzeriuth solo acelero eso”

“Entonces, ¿Por qué no detener la caída de Akzeriuth” Interrumpe Luke, conmocionado por lo que escuchaba “Eso detendría la guerra y ayudaría a los Sephiroth”

Es Daniela quien contesta “Porque Daath hará lo imposible para que suceda, ¿Sabes como ocurrió la caída de Hob, Luke? Aquel que busca la gloria era un niño de 10 años en aquel entonces, Malkuth y Daath crearon una máquina que podría provocar una imitación de hiperresonancia, torturaron y amarraron al niño en la maquina para que destruyera la ciudad y se llevara la mayor parte del ejercito de Kimlasca que rodeo la ciudad con él, después iban a culpar a Kimlasca para hacer sentir a la gente un sentimiento nacional, el nombre de ese niño era Vandesdelca, o como lo conoces ahora, El comandante Van de los caballeros del oráculo”

“¿El maestro Van?”

“Eso no es posible” Expresa Tear, conmocionada.

Guy parecía muy enojado al escucharlo “¿Estas diciendo que Malkuth planeó todo eso?”

“Y Daath” Les recuerda Aron “Igual que ahora, en aquel entonces, el Maestro Fónico no quería la guerra, el llamo a una conferencia de paz y los hechos se desarrollaron como ustedes los conocen”

“Peony es inocente” Agrega Alec “El realmente desea la paz y la prosperidad de su gente, el antiguo emperador uso a Hob para sus experimentos, no tenían tiempo para quitar toda la información, así que ayudaron a destruir la ciudad junto con la evidencia, es de ahí donde consiguió la maquina que uso con Luke para destruir Akzeriuth, entre los experimentos estaba la Fomicría, es de ahí que Van la desarrollo para poder crear a Luke, para que muriera en Akzeriuth y poder usar la hiperresonancia de Asch para destruir el escrito”

“También debemos agregar” Continua Aron “Que Yulia les encomendó a sus descendientes el cuidado de la séptima piedra, la cual estaba en Hob” Tear parecía conmocionada al enterarse que la piedra que tanto a buscado estaba hundida en el núcleo.

“Espera” Interviene Guy “¿Me están diciendo que esa cosa que Van me mostro era realmente la séptima piedra fónica?”

Aron asiente “Lo más probable, ahora esta hundida en el núcleo, pero Van la leyó antes de caer, y sabe lo que dice” 

“Eso es horrible” Expresa Amelia, Corín parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento

Tear parecía haber pasado la etapa de horrorizada. “¿Como sabes todo esto? Es imposible saberlo, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?”

Por que lo vivió, pero no solo por eso, los agujeros de su conocimiento fueron cubiertos por Lorelei “Lorelei puede ver múltiples futuros, esa es la razón por la que querían controlarlo, le dio a Yulia su mejor predicción, y 2000 años más a la humanidad cuando ellos mismos se estaban destruyendo en la era del amanecer, pero siempre sabían que llegaría este momento”

“Entonces, solo suspendieron lo inevitable” Entiende Guy “Y tomo medidas al respecto”

Alec asiente “Van culpa a Yulia y Lorelei por lo sucedido, no entiende que Lorelei también desea destruir la partitura que predice la destrucción, el problema es que todas las trayectorias llevaban a la misma conclusión, la humanidad perecerá de una forma o de otra, la mejor trayectoria que pudo escoger es la muerte de “Luke” En Akzeriuth, verán hay una contradicción en lo que se refiere a la predicción, Luke debe guiar a Kimlasca, pero su primera acción es morir, lo cual es ilógico, la verdad es que Luke no estaba destinado a morir, no completamente, lo que iba a ser destrozada era su ser, su mente iba a ser consumido y Lorelei tomaría parte del control de Luke, eso le daría una influencia limitada en el mundo exterior, los resultados son borrosos, pero de lo que deduje, Lorelei planeo sacrificarse para salvar la humanidad usando un poder prohibido, aun así, no estoy seguro si tendrá existo o no en el plan, al menos, esa era la mejor alternativa que vio Lorelei. Pero algo sucedió en los últimos años que abrió una nueva trayectoria”

Alec suspira, nadie parecía interesado en interrumpirlo, todos estaban demasiado interesados en escuchar la historia “Fue como una piedra que desencadena una avalancha, ustedes escucharan esta historia en el futuro, así que no les daré detalle, empezó con una mujer que vivió un evento traumático donde debió de morir, donde ella decidió cambiar en lugar de regresar a su trabajo, ella tenia dos opciones en su camino, y escogió una tercera opción fuera de la partitura, se convirtió en maestra, y su influencia fue lo que produjo en nacimiento de la Fomicría, la cual, abrió dos nuevas trayectorias, una de destrucción, y una de salvación”

“Entonces” Luke parece inseguro de cómo tomar esta información “¿El conocimiento de la Fomicría podría ser lo que salve al mundo?”

“Lorelei, al verlo, cambio por completo sus planes, primero, con el conocimiento de la Fomicría, ayudo a crear mi existencia, verán, Natalia se suponía que seria hija única, mi existencia estaba fuera de la partitura, pero Lorelei es quien le enseño a Yulia, así que cambio mi existencia” A Alec le dolió esta parte, pero sentía que tenia que admitirlo, así que miro directamente a Guy al agregar el siguiente segmento de la historia “Y con mi ayuda y la del Maestro Fónico, saco a los Gardios y a otras familias de Hob antes de ser destruida, es por eso que esta es la fecha final del compromiso, se supone que este año debemos destruir la partitura, o el mundo terminara, después de este año, todos serán libres de elegir sus destinos”

Guy no dice nada, Alec no se atreve a verlo, teme saber lo que esta pensando, por fortuna es Tear quien interrumpe “Destruir la partitura, ¿Cómo podemos lograr eso? La gente depende de la partitura, sin ella, es como pedirle que camine en la oscuridad”

“El camino iluminado lleva a la destrucción” Contesta Karin con algo de burla “Creo que intentare mis ocasiones con la oscuridad”

“¿Cuál es?” Pregunta Luke, con duda en su voz “¿Cuál es la trayectoria que lleva a la salvación?”

“Tu, Luke” Contesta con facilidad “Asch nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo, se necesitan dos, especialmente para bajar las tierras exteriores, una sola persona no es lo suficientemente poderosa, por eso tenías que nacer”

“Pero tu ya existes, tu también tienes el mismo poder”

Alec niega “Lorelei necesita tu existencia para salvar el mundo, la mía es para salvarlos a ustedes dos, yo nací para evitar que tú mueras, y mientras que puedo hacer lo mismo que tú, no tengo el mismo corazón, no obtendré los mismos resultados, es tu sinceridad, tu pasión y tu esperanza la que abrirán el camino”

Luke parece aceptar eso, y Alec continua la explicación “Mi mente está más en consonancia con la de Lorelei, así que puedo ver mucho de sus trayectorias, aun ahora, puedo escuchar la partitura de una persona si realmente deseo, Asch esta mas en consonancia con su poder, la hiperresonancia de Asch es la más fuerte de entre los tres, Van lo considera el mas fuerte porque es el original, y el único que considera realmente humano, aunque eso es mentira, el ve a Asch como una herramienta para destruir a Lorelei”

Guy se ríe al escuchar eso, pero era obvio que no tenía ningún humor para reírse “¿De eso es la broma de que eres el conocimiento y Luke el corazón? Te he escuchado decirlo algunas veces, pero nunca lo pensé, entonces, ¿Asch sería el poder?”

“Mi madre pensó que era una buena analogía”

Karin se impacienta, y llama la atención del grupo “Bien, ya mucha charla, ahora que saben que esta en juego, quizás deseen empezar a actuar, Van desestabilizo los sephiroth y por eso San Binah pronto caerá al vacío, no intenten buscarlo en la partitura, no aparecerá porque Van se está moviendo fuera de ella, esa debe ser su primera prioridad, la gente debe ser evacuada de inmediato”

“No entiendo” Interrumpe Tear “Si era tan importante mantener los sephiroth, ¿Por qué no evitaron la caída de Akzeriuth?”

Guy es quien entendió más rápido las intenciones de Alec “Nadie desea vivir en el Qliphoth Tear” Mira al grupo para confirmar su alegato “la caída de Akzeriuth, y luego San Binah, convencerán a la gente que es necesario” 

Alec le sonríe en respuesta “Si, necesitan convencer a los gobiernos que acepten bajar las tierras exteriores, esta es la mejor forma de crear presión, necesitan activar los sephiroth y conectarlos para bajarlos todos al mismo tiempo, Van daño el sistema de control, así que tendrán que reescribir la orden usando la hiperresonancia de Luke, si unen todos los sephiroth y los conectan, podrán bajar todas las tierras exteriores al mismo tiempo”

“¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?” Se queja Luke “No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, ¿Y si lo destruyo?”

“Es imposible que lo sepas” Le contesta Daniela “Es tecnología altamente compleja, no puedes simplemente tocar todo a tu alcance y esperar resultados, para eso necesitas a Jade, él te dirá exactamente que hacer” 

“¿Jade?” Pregunta Tear “El ya regreso a las tierras exteriores”

“Si, ustedes deben viajar por el camino de Yulia” Les instruye Alec “Una vez que estén al otro lado, encontraran a Jaden esperándolos, en este momento Ion y Natalia están siendo sostenidos presos en Daath por orden de Mohs, él sabe que ustedes regresaran por el camino de Yulia e ira a buscarlos para pedir su ayuda”

“¿Natalia? ¿Por qué?” Preguntan Luke y Tear casi al mismo tiempo

“El les contara lo que sucedió, pero es vital que los rescaten, después, tomaran el Tartarus y viajaran a Grand Chokmah a hablar con el emperador para la evacuación de San Binah, no podrán evacuar la ciudad sin la aprobación de Peony”

“Parece que ya tienes toda nuestra ruta marcada” Se queja Luke “¿Y tu que vas a hacer?”

Alec parecía divertido con la pregunta “¿Yo? Simplemente me reportare como vivió y tratare de ganarles tiempo para evitar la guerra” luego ve a Luke “Una última recomendación Luke, el sello Yuliano para usar el sephiroth se abre con alguien que es descendiente de Yulia, Tear puede abrir el sello, pero cada vez que lo haga, sus fones serán contaminados con el miasma, llegara el punto que su vida correrá peligro, y como sabes, el miasma es incurable, si ella vive al final del recorrido, vivirá una vida corta llena de dolor”

Tear parecía asustada al escuchar esto, pero también decidida “Soy un soldado, si tengo que dar mi vida lo hare”

“No puedo permitir eso” Le grita Luke “Debe haber otra alternativa”

“Si, la hay” Le sonríe Alec “Tu puedes tomar su lugar, el sello también responderá a ti” Lorelei se aseguro de dejar el mismo marcador para que los tres puedan romper el sello Yuliano, pero eso no lo va a explicar “Van no mentía sobre como la hiperresonancia puede destruir el miasma, cada vez que Luke la usa, destruye el miasma en su interior, en otras palabras, el es inmune a los efectos contaminadores del miasma, aunque no es inmune a debilitarse cuando hay altas concentraciones”

“Entonces lo hare” Se decide Luke “No permitiré que ella muera”

“¡Luke! Te agradezco tu apoyo, pero será mi decisión”

“Tear” Le corta Alec “Si tú enfermas, entonces no morirás, Ion encontrara una técnica para salvarte, pero para eso, tendrá que sacrificar otra vida, él sacrificara su vida para salvar la tuya, ya que como descendiente de Yulia, considerara su deber protegerte” Esto dejo a todo el grupo conmocionado, y lleno de pesar, Luke estaba aún más decidido a no permitir a Tear cerca del anillo.

“Eso es todo lo que les podemos contar” Se levanta Alec de la mesa “Ahora es el turno de ustedes para salvar el día”

Julián estaba de acuerdo “Ahora volvamos a la habitación de Tear por nuestras cosas y podemos salir de este lugar”

“¿la habitación de Tear?” Pregunta Luke con inquietud

“En donde estabas durmiendo” Le responde el caballero “Esta ciudad no tiene mucho espacio para gente nueva, ni sueñes con un hotel, Tear generosamente te presto su cama para que te recuperaras”

Luke se queda callado, y Alec solo podía recordar lo nervioso que se sentía al descubrir que durmió en la habitación de la chica

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke regresa a la habitación con inquietud, El cuarto de Tear era pequeño, aunque el espacio total era más grande que su habitación, el mira el espejo, recordando ver el reflejo de Asch cuando estaba en su mente, ahora puede ver su propio reflejo, no diferente del anterior, ambos eran iguales, eso era lógico, él era una réplica, solo una copia del original, y se pregunta si eso es lo que los otros verán ahora, él no era Luke, no el verdadero, no sabía quién era pero Luke es el único nombre que conoce, y aunque su significado siempre le pareció un poco vergonzoso, ese es el único que desea, no por su significado, sino porque era suyo.

Pero no lo era, ¿Verdad? No era su nombre, era el nombre de su original.

Pero Alec dijo que ese era el deseo de Lorelei, eso debe contar para algo, ¿No es así?

Lo odió, esta sensación de vacío y sin pertenencia, por años sus tutores lo han comparado con Asch, y lo encontraron el carecer, por un tiempo considero que todo sería diferente si pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos, los recuerdo que nunca tuvo, nunca fueron suyos para recuperar, al menos eso era un descanso, un peso menos, ahora sabía que no había recuerdos que recuperar.

La escuela fue una bendición, pudo crear su propia identidad sin expectativas, pudo crear enlaces sin un pasado que lo arrastrara. 

Él mira su cabello, rojo como la sangre, un tono que tanto enorgullecía a la alta nobleza de Kimlasca, se imagino a las sirvientas llorando si se enteraban que considero cortarlo, jamás escucharía el final del regaño de Amy, en ligar de eso procede a cepillarlo con el peine fónico hasta que queda liso, muy parecido al de Asch, el realmente no desea pensar en eso.

Al menos Luke esta feliz que Guy los acompañara.

Tear tenía una mirada de nostalgia “Tear, parecías muy afectada cuando hablaban de la caída de Hob” Le pregunta Guy “¿Puedo preguntar por qué?” Tear parece pensativa antes de responder.

“Hace 16 años, era el hogar de mi familia, Hob cayo igual que Akzeriuth, Van y mi madre, que estaba embarazada de mí, también cayeron al Qliphoth, me imagino que Van utilizo la misma técnica que utilice, antes que yo fuera a las tierras exteriores, Van regreso a esta ciudad, algo que no hacía muy a menudo, lo escuche hablando sobre aniquilar a la gente de las tierras exteriores, pensé que mi hermano planeaba algo terrible, que mucha gente iba a morir, no podía permitir que eso pasara, jure que lo detendría aunque eso significara matarnos a los dos”

“Tear” Dijo Luke, pero no sabía que más decir

“Pero parece que he fracasado, no pude salvar Akzeriuth”

“Es por mi culpa”

“No puedo culparte solo a ti, no importa que hicieras, si no cooperaras te hubieran obligado a destruirla igual que hicieron con mi hermano, es verdad que muchos podemos compartir esa culpa, incluso mi abuelo, lo cierto es que yo solicité una misión para las tierras exteriores para detener a Van, pero fui demasiado débil para detenerlo” Y ella todavía no podía creer que Legretta estaba dispuesta a matar gente inocente. Era imposible evacuar cuando los caballero estaban rodeando las salidas, se aseguraron de no darles una salida.

“Tú eres fuerte”

“¿Lo crees? No se siente de esa manera”

“Tú eres fuerte, yo… gracias por contarme todo esto, creo que quizás te entienda un poco mejor ahora”

“Es la primera vez que me has agradecido algo” La sonrisa de Tear realmente era muy bonita

“¿En serio?” Pregunto apenado

“Bien chicos, parece que ya llegamos” Los interrumpe Julian, en serio, casi parecía una escena de cortejo, al menos ahora Luke no intentará más el truco de Jalar la coleta “Según la información que recabe, este sendero conecta con el manantial de Aramis, en el continente de Padamiyano, ¿No es así?”

“Así es, es la única salida a las tierras exteriores”

“¿Ese no es el continente donde esta Daath?” Pregunta Luke “Al menos ahora sé por qué Jade preferirá buscarnos a nosotros como refuerzos”

“¿Están listos?” Pregunta Tear

Ellos afirman y todo el lugar se ilumino, de repente estaban en lo alto del manantial, en las tierras exteriores

“Eso fue sorprendente” Afirma Luke “¿Cómo funciona esto?”

“No entendemos la teoría, solo podemos usarla, hay muchas máquinas y tecnología de la era del amanecer, pero ahora no podemos recrearlo”

Corin parecía maravillado “Leí algo de eso en los libros de leyendas, pero vivirlo es totalmente diferente”

Ellos caminan un poco por la cueva Finalmente, el grupo sale de las cuevas, Amelia se estira con satisfacción

“Ha, sol, como te he extrañado”

“Solo viajamos medio día en la cueva” Le recuerda Guy, ella le lanzo una mirada ofendida, iba a decir algo cuando advierte que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

“¿Jade?” Pregunta Guy, tratando de sonar sorprendido de verlo ahí, en cambio Tear parecía deprimida, ella tenía la ilusión que las predicciones de Alec fueran mentiras.

“Oh bien, temía que os hubiera perdido” Jade dice con alivio

“¿coronel?” Pregunta Tear “¿Qué hace aquí?” Guy podía sentir sus oraciones a Lorelei, podía entender su razonamiento, si Alec tiene razón en esto, podía tenerlo en todo lo demás

“Tengo que pedirle un favor a Guy, sabía que tendría que salir de Ciudad de Yulia por aquí, así que he venido a buscarlo”

“¿Yo?”

“Mohs a capturado a Ion y a Natalia”

“¿Qué?” Luke pregunta sorprendido

“Oh, Luke, también estas aquí” El tono de Jade era el odioso que usaba para burlarse de él.

“¿Tienes algún problema con eso?” Se molesta el pelirrojo, no tenía que señalarlo así, él sabía que Guy vendría con ellos.

“Nada en especial, bueno, si no los rescatamos estaremos en problemas, no hay fuerzas de Malkuth aquí, así que pensé en pedirle ayuda a Guy”

“¿A qué te refieres con problemas?” Pregunta Guy

“Con la desaparición de Akzeriuth, Kimlasca se está preparando para la guerra, seguramente intentaran utilizar la muerte de Natalia como excusa”

“Es cierto” Concuerda Tear, dándose cuenta de la situación y como esto se desencadenaría en guerra “La gente de las tierras exteriores no sabe que sucedió con Akzeriuth”

“Ion estaba receloso y volvió a la orden para hacer un decreto, pero lo capturaron cuando llego”

“OK Luke, Vamos a rescatarlos” Propone Guy “no vamos a permitir que haya guerra, ¿Verdad?” Todo el grupo lo mira y Luke se sentía que obedecía el papel de una obra de teatro, realmente no hay ninguna opción

“Si” Acepta Luke, casi con pesar “Supongo que debemos ir a Daath” 

“Si, esa es la idea, por si no lo sabes Daath se encuentra al sureste de aquí, espero que no te pierdas ni nos retrases demasiado” El tono no dejaba lugar a dudas que no estaba satisfecho de tenerlo, aunque lastimo, Luke no se inmuto ante su comentario, él sabía que estaba en puntos negativos con Jade antes de la caída de Akzeriuth, Tear dijo algo sobre confianza perdida, pero Luke sentía que Jade nunca le había otorgado ninguna confianza para perder en primer lugar.

Fue un viaje muy tenso a Daath

*.*.*.*.*

“Tu piloteas” Fue la sentencia de Daniel cuando todos entraron al Albiore “No me sentare en esa silla hasta que este correctamente desinfectada”

Alec no sabia si molestarse, indignarse, o sentirse avergonzado por esa afirmación “No hay evidencia que paso nada”

Los otros no parecían tan convencidos “Ustedes dos son como conejos”

Sara parecía la única en contra de esa afirmación “Creo que son adorables”

“Yo realmente no estoy interesado en saber” Aron parecía incomodo por la conversación “Ahora dejemos de discutir, tenemos que llegar a Sheridan, el rey ya debe haber exigido tu regreso”

Alec se queja, pero concuerda con él, las rutas de comunicación no eran fiables, La noticia de lo que sucedió deben tardar aproximadamente una semana o más en llegar cualquier noticia, pero con Daath involucrado, serán dos o tres días en llegar a Baticul, así que en este momento su padre debe estar enterado de lo que sucedió.

Un mensaje a Sheridan tardara medio día en llegar, así que apenas tenían tiempo de ir a Sheridan y volver en barco a Baticul para no levantar sospechas.

El suspira y procede a despegar el Albiore. Una vez que llegaron a las tierras exteriores, Karin decidió preguntar la duda que ha estado rondando por su cabeza.

“Hay algo que me pregunto, ¿Cómo Luke puede tomar el lugar de Tear para abrir el sello Yuliano? Luke no es descendiente de Yulia, y tu no pudiste hacerlo en tu vida pasada”

“Nunca lo intente en mi vida pasada, asumimos que solo Tear o Van podían, pero es un poco más complicado que eso”

“¿A que te refieres?” Preguntó Aron

“¿No es obvio?” Interviene Daniela “La tecnología de la era del amanecer es asombrosa, pero poder identificar un descendiente directo de alguien que murió hace más de mil años lo estira mucho, dudo que quede algo identificable del ADN originar de Yulia a estas alturas”

Alec confirma su suposición “Hay muchos descendientes de Yulia, incluso yo, si nos remontamos bastantes generaciones, han sido después de todo, 2000 años, es mas sobre el pacto con Lorelei y menos sobre el ADN”

Los demás lo miran, no parecían poder entender lo que quería decir “Empezó cuando Yulia hizo el pacto con Lorelei, él sabía que necesitaría a alguien a quien otorgar su poder, así que utilizo a Yulia para infundir su poder en ella, para que el primer hijo de Yulia tuviera parte de la esencia de Lorelei, y una marca que era una especie de sello fónico que pueda pasar a sus hijos”

“¿Estas diciendo que los hijos de Yulia son los de Lorelei?” Pregunta Sara, casi sin creerlo

“No, el esposo de Yulia era su padre, simplemente tenían algo del poder de Lorelei, de hecho, el pelo rojo viene de ahí”

Ahora todos parecían perdidos en la explicación

“Miren, es de esta forma, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se creó dos marcadores para los descendientes de Yulia, uno visual, y uno renovable por el pacto, el primero es el cabello rojo, y creo que los ojos verdes también estaban en la ecuación, pero no estoy seguro al respecto, el hecho es que siempre, el primer hijo, tendría el cabello rojo, el segundo es un marcador que se activa cuando se enseña el himno fónico, y es enseñado por alguien que comparte sangre, ese es el requerimiento para agregar al sello, no puedes hacerlo leyéndolo de un libro, al menos debes aprender el primer himno de alguien más para conseguir el sello, digamos que Van aprendió los himnos de su madre, detecta la relación madre-hijo, entonces aparece un marcador invisible, que también permite a Lorelei reconocer que son descendientes de Yulia y tener acceso al potencial del himno fónico”

“Entonces” Resume Daniela “Tear lo aprende de su hermano, el pacto se renueva, y el marcador permite ser identificado por el sello del Sephiroth, pero si es así, incluso si Luke también es descendiente de Yulia, el Sephiroth no debe reconocerlo porque no hay nadie de sangre directa que le enseñe, ¿Y cómo se separaron las dos ramas de todos modos?”

“Deben recordar que antes Kimlasca era un protectorado, y las leyes de Ispania establecían que solo los hombres heredan, pero Lorelei decreto que el primer hijo, los demás es lotería genética, pero el primer hijo debe heredar ese rasgo, junto con otros que le permitirían convertirlo en “Quien porta el poder de Lorelei” así que la hija mayor se casó con un noble, y subió de estatus después de eso hasta que uno de ellos se convirtió en Rey de Kimlasca y derrotaron a Ispania”

“Y la rama se separó” Deduce Aron “Ahora tiene sentido, tal vez eso influyo en el cambio de leyes sobre primogenitura, para que las mujeres heredaran si nacen primero”

“Eso deja en duda como nadie sospecho de Natalia” 

“No muchos lo saben, pero mi madre tubo un aborto, tal vez se consideró a Natalia como segundo hijo, si es que alguien llego a la conclusión correcta sobre el cabello rojo, por eso estaba tan deprimida al enterarse que su hija nacería muerta”

“Sería el segundo hijo que pierde” El tono de Sara mostraba simpatía “Además, tu madre puede tener cabello negro, pero he visto tu línea materna, tu abuelo era rubio, los que lo conocieron debieron pensar que no era extraño que su nieta heredara su cabello”

“Lo que no entiendo es Susanna” Continua Daniela “Si entiendo bien, la luz de la llama sagrada debe ser el primer hijo del rey, no de su hermana, él es mayor que su hermana”

Ahora Alec parecía incomodo “El primer hijo no necesariamente tiene que nacer en el matrimonio, mi bisabuelo tubo una aventura, y la mujer lo hizo pasar como hijo de su marido, la hija termino casada con el abuelo de Asch, y bien… ustedes ya entienden el resto”

“Entonces la herencia viene del duque Fabre, no de lady Susanna” analiza Aron “Ahora tiene sentido, al final, casi todos los nobles de Baticul son descendientes de Yulia, entonces, ¿Qué tienes que el sello Yuliano con todo este enredo?”

“Lorelei hizo mi cuerpo, así que se aseguró de agregar el mismo marcador, también me enseño el himno fónico y coloco el sello que le dio a Yulia, así que tengo los dos marcadores, Luke es mi primo, compartimos sangre, le hice jurar nunca decirle a nadie, pero le enseñé el primer himno fónico”

“Cumpliendo la condición de sangre y pacto” Comprende Daniela “Por eso los sephiroth lo reconocerán como descendiente de Yulia”

“Tienes razón” Se queja Karin “Es demasiado complicado, no debí preguntar”

“Entonces” Dice Sara con duda “¿Quién de ustedes tres continuará la tradición del cabello rojo?”

Alec encoge los hombros, realmente nunca le había dado importancia al asunto “mi primer hijo heredará el pelo rojo, pero también el primer hijo de Asch, Luke, al ser réplica exacta de Asch, también le ocurre lo mismo”

“Veo mucho rojo en el futuro” Se queja Karin

“¿Me pregunto que pasa si dos primeros hijos se casan?” Se pregunta Daniela en tono pensativo “Me imagino que se cancelaria en uno solo, ¿O quizás pase la herencia a un segundo hijo?”

“No me importa” Se queja Alec “Todo esto perderá importancia después de esta generación, aunque el sello no es removible, Y realmente no veo la relevancia a todo esto, la partitura indicaba que nacería de un noble de Kimlasca y que tuviera cabello rojo, Lorelei simplemente se aseguró que se cumplieran las condiciones correctas”

Aron parecía pensativo, antes de comentar “Dijiste que tenían que compartir sangre, ¿Qué los detiene de enseñarle a un pariente que no comparte sangre con Yulia el himno fónico?”

“Nada, por eso la familia era muy protectora de los himnos de Yulia, es como preguntar que los detuvo de entregar la séptima piedra a Daath, Yulia dejó instrucciones y ellos lo cumplieron”

Estaban llegando a Sheridan, por lo que decidieron terminar la conversación.

*.*.*.*.*

Daath no tiene buenos recuerdos para Luke, todo lo bueno fue empañado por lo que sucedió, y no esperaba que este viaje fuera mejor que él anterior

“Miren, ahí está la catedral de Daath” Señala Guy a la distancia, se podía ver la ciudad bajando la colina “La gente hace peregrinajes para que le puedan leer la partitura más detalladamente en la catedral”

“Amo, la catedral es grandísima”

“Es probable que tengan a Ion y a Natalia ahí” Sugiere Tear

“Es normal” Comenta Jade “Ya que esos dos tienen el poder de detener la guerra, Mohs hará todo lo posible para impedir que salgan de Daath”

“¿No podemos decirle a mi tío que los tienen cautivos?”

“Probablemente piensen que Natalia murió en Akzeriuth, no será fácil” Contesta Tear “Además, el Gran Maestro Mohs goza de la confianza del rey, tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta”

“Anise es parte de la guardia personal de Ion, ella debe saber dónde se encuentra” Propone Jade “Con suerte, la encontraremos en la ciudad”

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Daath al atardecer, Daath era una gran ciudad, el mercado estaba bastante lleno, Tear explicaba como una gran fuente de ingreso de Daath viene de las donaciones, la gente común se dedica a la agricultura.

No podían encontrar a Anise, así que decidieron pasar la noche en la posada. 

*.*.*.*.*

“Luke” Le llama Jade, cuando paso por su habitación “¿Puedo tomarte el pulso?”

“¿Eh? Está bien”

“Mmmm, Es normal por ahora”

“¿Esperas algo diferente?” Pregunta Luke extrañado y preocupado

“Buenos, eres la primera replica isofónica con la que me encuentro, parece que de momento estas estable, pero no puedo predecir lo que ocurra en el futuro” Esas palabras no tranquilizaron mucho al pelirrojo

“¿Tú crees que pueda disolverme o mutar en algo diferente?”

“No te preocupes por eso, han pasado 7 años y nada extraño a ocurrido, aun así, tratare de revisarte cada cierto tiempo, pero si notas algo fuera de lo común házmelo saber inmediatamente, ¿entendido?”

“Si, gracias Jade”

“Oh, ¿Luke dándome las gracias? Eso es muy extraño de ti” Se burla Jade, de forma divertida

“No es gracioso” 

Luke tiene la sensación que esta es la primera vez que realmente han hablado el uno al otro. No había notado que tan superficiales eran sus interacciones anteriores, también estaba feliz de que, a pesar de todo, Jade todavía se preocupaba por él, quizás su relación no era tan insalvable como pensó originalmente.

*.*.*.*


	15. Capítulo 15

Amelia mira la nieve caer desde la ventana del hotel de Keterburg, después de rescatar a Natalia, fueron obligados a ir a Keterburg para las reparaciones del Tartarus, ella no iba a decir que se sentía extraño estar aquí, por alguna razón, se sentía familiar, casi como en casa, aunque ella sabía que nunca había puesto un pie en Keterburg.

Luke fue a ver a la gobernadora y aún no había vuelto, ella no estaba preocupada, pero nota la inquietud de Jade, aunque él no de ninguna muestra física al respecto, simplemente era algo, pero no podía colocar el dedo en que era, pero ella estaba segura que él parecía estar preparándose a recibir un juicio o algo así.

El sabe que ella lo está mirando, pero no dice nada al respecto y continua tranquilamente leyendo su libro, finalmente el parece cansarse de su observación y levanta la vista “¿Deseas algo? Pareces muy interesada en observarme, me siento alagado, pero eres muy joven para mi”

“Supongo que lo serias” Ella no toma muy en serio su comentario “Te preocupas por Luke”

“No creo que se ni siquiera él pueda encontrar peligro en esta ciudad”

Ella solo le da una sonrisa de saber “Te sorprendería” Luego lo mira, ella iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de la puerta llama su atención, mira a Luke entrar, parecía algo pensativo “Tardaste más de lo esperado Luke ¿Te perdiste?”

“Simplemente tome el camino largo” Contesta tranquilamente, Amelia podía sentir que los dos necesitan conversar en privado, así que se excusa y regresa a su habitación

*.*.*.*.*

"Supongo que Nephry te lo ha contado todo" Comenta Jade, dejando a Luke algo incomodo, pero se sienta en la silla frente a él.

"Supongo que sabes" Luke sentía que no valía la pena negarlo, así que solo da un suspiro cansado "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Eso da igual, pero te diré, ya no deseo resucitar a la profesora Nebilim"

"Ella parece pensar que todavía lo deseas" Luke no lo cree, él ha visto a Jade, lo enojado que estaba por que sacaron esa tecnología prohibida, no podía imaginar que desee continuar.

"Después de convertirme en soldado, comencé a tomar información de los cadáveres del campo de batalla para crear replicas, por eso me pusieron el nombre de necromante" Entonces, el rumor de un ejército de zombis no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, las réplicas no tendrían memoria, parecerían seres sin alma.

"Creo que puedo entender, si algo les pasara a mis seres queridos, si yo tuviera la habilidad de hacer replicas, creo que hubiera actuado igual que tú, de seguro lo intentaría, aun sabiendo que no sería la misma persona" Por qué el dolor sería demasiado, tal vez estaría contento con tener algo en que aferrarse "Entonces, ¿Por qué la prohibiste?"

"Después de numerosos intentos fallidos estuve a punto de morir" Jade recuerda ese día, como estaba herido en esa cama, lo enojado que estaba Peony, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, como le había gritado que los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida.

_¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos Saphir, Nephry y yo si murieras?_

"El emperador Peony dijo eso?"

"Las réplicas no conservan las memorias del original, tú, más que nadie, debería saberlo, deseo rogarle a la profesora Nebilim que me perdone, quizás de esa forma me sentiría mejor, pero una réplica no tiene recuerdos del pasado, una réplica no puede perdonarme"

"Jade" Piensa en lo que le contó su hermana, en Jade, Saphir y Peony

"Viviré el resto de mi vida atormentado por los pecados de mi pasado"

"¿Te refieres a la muerte de la profesora Nebilim?"

"Mmm… quizás mi mayor pecado, es no entender el significado de la vida y la muerte"

"Jade… gracias por contarme esto" le sonríe Luke, ahora entiende lo ridículo que fue exigir las respuestas, no era que simplemente no querían decirle, es que algunas respuestas son demasiado dolorosas para contar. De alguna forma, esta conversación lo hizo sentir mejor, sentía que podía comprender un poco mejor a Jade.

"En cualquier caso, no debes contárselo a nadie, ¿Entendido?" dice en un tono que pretende ser amenazador, pero Luke no podía sentirse amenazado, no después de esa conversación.

"De acuerdo"

*.*.*.*.*

El Emperador Peony Upala Malkuth IX buscaba por toda la habitación, no podía encontrar su túnica favorita para eventos formales y pronto tenia reunión con el consejo sobre la declaración de guerra de Kimlasca.

Aunque la búsqueda era mas una escusa para tratar de sacar su mente de los eventos recientes, él tubo fe completa en que Jade estaba vivo, no importa lo que dijo la evidencia, sabía que Jade no moriría tan fácilmente, su fe fue recompensada con el mensaje que llego esta mañana de Nephry.

Peony no sabia que sentir cuando llego el mensaje, Nephry no le a escrito en mucho tiempo que no sea en capacidad oficial, siempre hay una esperanza cada vez que llega un mensaje, para luego convertirse en desilusión, lo único bueno de ese mensaje era la confirmación que Jade se dirigía a la capital, quizás con él podría darle algo de sentido a todo esto.

Jade también envió un informe resumiéndole los hechos, como siempre, envía los hechos fríos y algunas recomendaciones que debe hacer, ¿Era triste que los informes profesionales de Jade mostraban mas sentimiento y preocupación que los de Nephry?

El realmente deseo evitar este conflicto, el hecho que los caballeros del oráculo están del lado de Kimlasca es un claro indicio de quien esperan que gane, Daath a sido conocido por siempre apoyar al lado ganador, y solo un tonto pelea una guerra que no puede ganar.

“Ya puedes dejar de hacer desorden, aquí esta tu túnica” Escucha la voz de Mary, quien le tiende la túnica

“Gracias” Dice aliviado “No sé qué haría sin ti” Él era sincero en eso, el hecho de no desear casarse con ella no significa que no apreciaba tener a alguien competente y confiable cerca de él, al menos tiene la confianza que no intentará apuñalarlo por la espalda.

En algún momento se habían convertido en amigos.

Ella solo hace un gesto burlón, pero amable “Dar más trabajo a las sirvientas, me imagino”

Ella saca una hoja y un lápiz “Necesito que me firmes esto”

Él lo firma rápido, sin siquiera leerlo, eso le gano muchos regaños de Mary y Jade, pero ellos son los únicos que confía lo suficiente para hacer eso “¿Y exactamente que estoy firmando?” 

“Lo sabrías si lo leyeras” Se queja la rubia “Es un permiso de entrada para el séquito de Jade, enviare al general Frings para que los escolte de inmediato cuando lleguen a la entrada del bosque de Tehor”

“¿Jade?”

“Claro” Contesta como si fuera obvio “El no puede entrar por el puerto, esta cerrado a causa de la amenaza de guerra, tendrá que venir por tierra, me imagino que no lo deseas esperando en la entrada, ¿Qué pasa si los atacan? El maestro fónico y la princesa de Kimlasca vienen con él, no lo pondría más haya de Daath de atacarlos en nuestro pateo”

No, Daath se estaba volviendo cada vez mas osado, incluso atacando su delegación de paz, se perdieron casi la mitad de los hombres asignados.

“Tienes razón, Gracias por se tan considerada, ¡Eres maravillosa!”

Por supuesto, ella no creyó sus cumplidos “Que halagador” Contesta en todo seco, pero había cierta diversión en su expresión “Será mejor que trates de mantener a raya a tu concejo, debemos posponer esta guerra lo mas que podamos hasta que se aclare este mal entendido” Ella no dice más, y se retira de la habitación, lo mas probable es a buscar a Aslan.

Ella tenía tanta fe que iba a terminar bien, tal vez es la única aparte de él que pensaba eso. 

El realmente lamenta que su relación empezara con tan mal comienzo, pero no se arrepiente de su decisión, su padre, Karl V, emperador de Malkuth, tenía cuatro concubinas nobles, y la madre de Peony era la que tenía el estatus más bajo. Peony se prometió que nunca seria como él, la profesora Nebilim le enseño a como preocuparse por la gente, también le enseño la importancia de amar y proteger a sus seres queridos, se prometió que, si se casaba, seria por amor, y nunca haría nada para permitir que una guerra de sucesión vuelva a ocurrir. Toda su familia, excepto Peony, murieron luchando por el trono de Malkuth. 

No que él siente lastima al respecto, no los conoció, y si lo hubiera hecho no tiene dudas que lo hubieran matado, su padre lo mantuvo confinado en una mansión en Keterburg, lejos de la agitación política de la capital, y pudo hacerse amigo de Jade, Nephry, Saphir, y estudiar bajo la profesora Gelda Nebilim.

Él ha tenido varias amantes en su vida, pero siempre deseo que esa persona especial fuera Nephry, con el tiempo se volvió menos una esperanza, y mas en una fantasía, a veces se pregunta si él mismo se está engañando al respecto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Partieron temprano de Keterburg, y por el mediodía estaban en el bosque de Theor, la entrada por tierra a la capital de Malkuth.

“¿Quiénes son?” Pregunta uno de los guardias que estaba en la entrada, como de costumbre, Jade se adelanta para tratar con ellos

“Soy el coronel Jade Curtiss, comandante de la tercera división de las fuerzas imperiales de Malkuth”

“¿coronel Curtiss? Oímos que usted desapareció en la destrucción de Akzeriuth”

“La vizcondesa Osborne de Keterburg dará fe de mi identidad, quiero una audiencia con su majestad imperial”

“Bueno, a ti si podemos dejarte pasar, coronel, pero…” Dice el soldado, viendo al grupo detrás de Jade

“Él es el maestro Fónico Ion, de la orden de Lorelei” Lo presenta Anise “Creo que deberían admitirle entrar”

“No, aun así, podía ser una trampa, aunque sean de Daath, estamos obligados a negarnos”

“Por favor, esperen aquí” Solicita Jade “Cuando haya hablado con su majestad, os dejaran pasar inmediatamente”

“¿Así que nos quedamos colgados aquí?” Pregunta Guy “Esta bien, supongo que no se puede evitar”

Luke está molesto con esto, pero trata de no dejarlo mostrar.

“Eso no será necesario” Dice una voz “Buen Trabajo, nosotros los llevaremos a partir de aquí, confió en que no sea un problema” 

Los hombres obedecen de inmediato “Entendido Señor”

El desconocido cabecea en reconocimiento y luego procede a fijar su atención en el grupo “soy el Brigadier General Aslan Frings, tengo orden de su majestad de escoltarlos de inmediato a la ciudad”

“¿El emperador anticipo nuestra llegada?” Pregunta Jade con interés “Eso es raro de él” Pero no se iba a quejar al respecto “Por favor, guie el camino”

Finalmente llegan a la ciudad, Luke no podía apreciar el esplendor de la capital de Malkuth, pronto fueron guiados a una gran casa “Espero que entiendan, debido a la situación, no pueden salir de la ciudad, pero pueden relajarse un rato y conocer los alrededores del palacio, La señorita Marybelle Gardios ofreció alojarlos en su casa mientras esperan la audiencia del emperador”

“Entendemos” Contesta Luke “Muchas gracias”

“Con su permiso” Se retira el general

Jade se acomoda los lentes y procede a caminar lentamente lejos del grupo “Yo también debo retirarme, debo presentar mi informe de inmediato al emperador, tratare de conseguirles audiencia lo más pronto posible”

“Esta bien” Le dice Guy “Bien chicos, ¿Por qué no entramos? Podemos gozar algo de la hospitalidad de mi hermana y luego los llevare a una gira por la ciudad”  
“¿Por qué tu familia tiene mansiones importantes en las dos capitales?” Le pregunta Anise, quejándose ante la injusticia, Guy estaba mas cargado de lo que pensaba.

“No tenemos tanto como imaginas, esta mansión fue un regalo del emperador a mi hermana, la mía fue un regalo de la reina”

“Los reyes deben dar buenos regales” Se queja la chica

“Debe ser por el acuerdo de paz” Explica Ion “Después de la caída de Hob, el Maestro Fónico arreglo un acuerdo de paz entre las dos naciones, en ella nombraban a la familia Gardios como enlaces para poder mantener la paz, para eso, la hermana mayor se debe casar con el emperador, y Guy debe casarse con el segundo heredero al trono, ¿Ho me equivoco?”

“Si, aunque no veo como eso a ayudado en este momento” Se queja Guy, no que se queje, el realmente siente que obtuvo lo mejor del reparto. “Ahora dejemos de hablar de eso, les asignaremos un cuarto y luego podemos ver la ciudad”

La noche callo antes de darse cuenta, y Luke no podía dormir, el general Frings les contacto poco después diciendo que la audiencia con el emperador será temprano a la mañana siguiente, pero todo se siente tan lento, cada momento que pierden puede ser decisivo para San Binah.

Estaba caminando por la sala cuando Mary lo encontró “Buenas noches Luke, ¿No puedes dormir?”

“Solo estoy algo inquieto, eso es todo”

Ella suspira y lo invita a tomar un chocolate caliente en la cocina, eso le traía recuerdos de cuando era niño, cuando todo era más simple, a él le gustaba rondar la casa por la noche cuando ella visitaba, por que sabia que siempre le ofrecería una tasa de chocolate, pero lo mas entrañable era la atmosfera, de alguna forma se sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa en aquel entonces.

“Los problemas de adultos pueden parecer más agobiantes” Le sonríe ella, adivinando sus pensamientos “Pero eso no debe impedir quitarte el sueño, necesitas toda tu fuerza mañana”

“¿Qué va a pasar mañana?”

Ella suspira y se acomoda en la silla, ahora Luke notó lo cansada que miraba “Deseo ser honesta Luke, pero no puedes decirle esto a los demás”

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Tu has estado en una obra, ¿verdad? Donde te dan un guion y te dicen como actuar”

“Si, estuve un año en el club de Teatro” Y no volvió a entrar

“Las obras en la vida real son peores, pero no menos verdaderas” Se queja ella “Mañana va a ser eso, una obra de teatro, Peony desea evacuar a la gente, pero el consejo tiene miedo que sea una trampa y maten a los soldados que envíen, así que les pedirán a ustedes que vallan en su lugar, pero tu sabes como es este mundo, ¿Recuerdas como pedi el favor personal en nombre de mi casa cuando los rescatamos?”

Si, él recordaba bien ese detalle, Alec se encargo de explicarle bien el lio político que pudo haber sido, las deudas entre países no son para tomárselo a la ligera “Ellos no desean una deuda con Kimlasca, así que desean que nosotros roguemos para ayudarles”

“Exactamente, y los forzaran a esa posición, porque no pueden pedirlo directamente”

“Eso es ridículo, todas esas vidas están en peligro”

“Así es la política Luke”

“Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?”

“Quédate callado y deja que Natalia hable, ella te excede en grado, al igual que Ion, te provocaran para ganar una posición de poder, no puedes permitir que lo hagan”

Luke la mira, no puede entender lo que ella desea lograr “¿Por qué me dices esto? Tu apoyas a Peony”

“Por que creciste en mi casa” Le contesta con firmeza “Eso te hace familia, por eso te pido que no le digas a nadie más, Guy sabe bastante de política para entender, quiero que entiendas algo Luke, aunque gritaras a los cuatro vientos que tu destruiste Akzeriuth, eso no serviría de nada, a nadie le interesa eso, eres como un soldado enviado en una misión, la culpa de sus acciones no solo son sus propias, son también de la persona que lo envió, y todos saben que el rey de Kimlasca y Mohs te enviaron, decir que es tu culpa no solucionara nada”

Luke estaba frustrado con ese conocimiento “¿Sabes que paso con la gente de Akzeriuth¡?”

“Si, en este momento fueron enviados a otras ciudades, incluso algunos tenían familia en varias ciudades de Kimlasca así que se arregló un transporte, pero la mayoría están en la capital, fue buena idea enviarlos aquí, aunque estaba más lejos, tal vez es algo apretado, pero Grand Chokmah tiene mucho mas espacio que Engeve o San Binah”

Luke se alegro que Alec tomara el control de administrar la evacuación, él nunca hubiera pensado en eso, ni siquiera había pensado en un plan decente de que hacer, sin sus instrucciones, lo mas probable es que no hubiera hecho nada y solo decidiera dar vueltas buscando al maestro Van.

Realmente era como un niño, pero queriendo actuar como un líder, siempre insistiendo en tomar la iniciativa, pero ocupando que alguien le indicara que hacer.

“Solo mira la obra y trata de aprender al respecto” Le aconseja Mary “Mira las expresiones y analiza, no lo que dicen sino lo que realmente quieren decir, ellos también te estarán observando”

“Si, entiendo” Se queja Luke “... Muchas gracias por la ayuda Mary”

La chica solo le sonríe “Somos familia, en lo que a mí respecta, eres un Gardios honorario”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Malkuth realmente no cambió mucho. Observa Jade, aunque puede apreciar varias movilizaciones para la guerra.

El informa al emperador la situación y al concejo de la situación, aunque no es necesario informar nada adicional de lo que ya había enviado, de todos modos ellos desean escuchar el informe, después de una larga red de alegatos, se decide una estrategia de cómo trataran la situación, lo cual le parece molesto a Jade.

 

Peony no duda en besarlo una vez que se encuentren solos, y pronto el beso se vuelve mas apasionado, puede sentir la necesidad del emperados de tocarlo, casi como verificar que realmente esta aquí, a pesar de su é en su sobre vivencia, era obvio que la duda lo había afectado

Su mente sabe que no es adecuado, pero no puede simplemente apartarlo, sobre todo cuando sus ojos muestran tanta emoción y necesidad al verlo

“Sabia que estabas vivo, aunque solo Mary me creía”

“Ciertamente, la evidencia demostraba lo contrario” Acepta Jade, realmente, era un milagro que salieran vivos, su mente no ha dejado de pensar en como el Príncipe de Kimlasca y esos obreros sobrevivieron, por la forma en que estaban, parecía producto de una barrera circular, igual al himno fónico, eso debería ser imposible, pero Jade a aprendido que mientras no haya evidencia que niegue la posibilidad, no puede decir que algo sea imposible.

“Vi que nuevamente entro a mi oficina, agradecería que no dejara tanto desorden cada vez que se sienta aburrido”

“Eres tan malo Jade” Se queja el emperador “Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti, debo ascenderte a general”

“Ni siquiera lo considere” Lo peor, es que no sabía si bromeaba, con Peony, nunca se sabía de donde saldrá la siguiente locura.

Peony lo vuelve a besar, y ninguno desperdicia mas tiempo en palabras, incluso a él lo ha afectado el desarrollo de todos estos eventos. Por esta vez, decide ceder el poder al emperador, La relación en la cama siempre a sido complicada por que ambos son demasiado dominantes. Siempre es una lucha entre los dos, un placer culpable que no conducirá a nada bueno, Jade no está interesado en ninguna relación, pero Peony necesita casarse, eso es un hecho que ha aceptado.

Unas horas después ambos están desnudos, cubiertos solo con las sabanas “Deberías fijar la fecha de la boda” Fue lo primero que dijo

“No sabia que deseabas casarte conmigo, pero tendría que cambiar primero las leyes de Malkuth” Se divierte Peony “Serias la emperatriz Jade, creo que me gusta más que general”

Jade le da un ligero codazo y se acomoda los lentes “No estoy bromeando, como El emperador de Malkuth necesitas un heredero, de lo contrario solo crearas otra guerra de sucesión” Jade sabia que ese punto le dolía, era lo ultimo que Peony deseo hacer, pero sin un heredero establecido de sangre, cualquiera que escoja como sucesor puede ser repudiado por el concejo.

“No veo el punto de retrasarlo, tienes una prometida adecuada esperando”

“No de nuevo esta conversación” Se queja el emperador “Preferiría que fueras tu quien gobernada a mi lado"

Jade parecía divertido, no era la primera vez que Peony hacia ese comentario “Aun con todo mi intelecto, no tengo la capacidad ni el interés de darte un heredero”

“Puedo encontrar un sustituto, Kimlasca parece poder manejarlo bien, mi padre tubo varios hijos ilegítimos” Jade suspira ante la necedad del emperador, como concejero y amigo, sabe que este modo de proceder es un error. 

“Si, y recuerde como eso termino, por eso se estableció que ningún bastardo puede heredar el trono” Aunque si uno es técnico, los hijos de las concubinas no son precisamente bastardos.

El mismo Jade no entendía el problema, desde el punto de vista practico su prometida era adecuada en todos los sentidos, ella tenía la ascendencia adecuada que ningún noble protestaría, era hermosa, valiente, inteligente, sabia cuando ser discreta o cuando actuar, era leal… y Jade no puede negar que se a convertido en algo parecido a una amiga.

Por supuesto que puede ver sus defectos, nadie es perfecto, y el podría enumerar varios con facilidad, pero el único que realmente resalta para el emperador es que se la impusieron y ella no es Nephry. 

Tal vez, el verdadero problema es que ambos se lastimaron demasiado cuando se conocieron, y ninguno de los dos puede dejar ir su pasado. El realmente no debería entrometerse, pero presiente que solo tiene hasta el final de este año para tomar una decisión, o teme que perderá todos los contactos de los Gardios completamente a Kimlasca.

*********

Luke solo puede observar el salón de trono en maravilla, era más magnifico de lo que esperaba, los grandes ventanales y la hermosa caída de agua de daban una vista esplendida, había varios guardias custodiando el salón, pero solo participaban para Malkuth el emperador, los dos consejeros y Jade.

Natalia los representaba, colocándose al frente del grupo, también estaba Guy y Tear. Ion estaba demasiado agotado para participar y Anise se quedo acompañándolo, los demás consideraron que no eran adecuados para participar en la reunión

“Ah, ustedes fueron quienes arrastraron a mi Jade de un lugar a otro, evitando que volviera a casa” Luke parecía no ser el único que estaba confuso con esta declaración de apertura, el podía sentir el tono posesivo del emperador “Y para colmo se dejó aplicar un sello de magia, este tonto puede ser un dolor de muelas, ¿Verdad?” Luke se sintió incomodo con esa declaración, recordó que Jade aun lo culpaba por eso.

Natalia parecía que no sabía que contestar al respecto, Jade decidió ahorrar su incomodidad “Su majestad, ¿Debe confundir a sus invitados?”

“Lo siento, nada bueno vendrá de platica sin sentido” se ríe el emperador, aunque no era algo sin sentido, era una declaración, el emperador no dudaba en demostrar que Jade era importante para él sin importar lo que otros piensen “Creo que debemos ir directo al punto, Jade me explico todo lo que paso”

 _“Observa, eso es lo más importante que debes hacer”_ Le había dicho Mary _“Ve lo que realmente quieren decir, no lo que dicen”_

“Como está la situación, hay una posibilidad que San Binah caiga en el Qliphoth, como símbolo de buena voluntad deseamos brindar nuestra ayuda” Propone Natalia

“Eso parece” Contesta el emperador sin perturbarse “De hecho, ya me informaron que la tierra alrededor de San Binah a empezado a estremecerse”

“Entonces debemos apresurarnos a evacuar a la gente” Sugiere Natalia con urgencia y preocupación.

“Me encantaría, pero casi todos los demás miembros del consejo se oponen” Esto provoca el enojo de Natalia, pero ella trata de no demostrarlo

“¿Por qué? Sus ciudadanos están en peligro”

“Por la amenaza militar de Kimlasca” Responde Jade,

“El reino de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear ha hecho una proclamación” Continua uno de los concejeros “Debemos denunciar a Malkuth, por destruir Akzeriuth en orden de provocar las muertes de la princesa Natalia, y el quinto heredero al trono Luke Fon Fabre, en el nombre de Lorelei y Yulia, comenzaremos con el castigo” Luke recuerda que nunca sacaron a Asch como el cuarto heredero al trono a pesar que se unió a Daath.

Tear resume los pensamientos del grupo “En pocas palabras, es una declaración de guerra”

“Mi padre está equivocado”

“¿Lo está princesa Natalia?” Continua el concejero “Nosotros creemos que Kimlasca destruyo Akzeriuth para tener una excusa para la guerra”

Luke puede ver cómo han descarrilado cualquier línea de pensamiento que tenía Natalia.

“Mi país jamás cometería un acto tan cobarde” Luke decidió no recordarle que era exactamente lo que habían hecho, lo único diferente es que nunca planearon sacrificar a Natalia, él debió ser el único en ser sacrificado.

Luke no sabía si debía intervenir o no, sentía que no importa si lo hacía, por fortuna, o planeado, Jade intervino para calmar la situación “Natalia, Todos sabemos lo que paso, la razón no importa en este momento”

“Si, el problema es que el concejo cree que la caída de San Binah será obra de Kimlasca”

De nuevo, Tear comprende rápido lo que están pretendiendo decir “Entonces piensan que si mandan tropas a rescatar a los ciudadanos simplemente morirán junto con la ciudad”

“Exactamente” Concuerda el emperador

Tear adivino fácilmente sus intenciones, ella es realmente inteligente y Luke no puede dejar de admirarla, él no hubiera adivinado si Mary no le hubiera dicho antes. Ahora podía ver como los habían maniobrado en una esquina, en este momento solo había una respuesta correcta.

“Entonces iremos nosotros” Ofrece Natalia, tal como ellos esperaban “No somos ciudadanos de Malkuth, no debe ser problema, tenemos el deber de ayudar a esas personas”

El emperador Peony parecía pensativo, pero Luke podía sentir que no estaba contento con la situación, él parecía una persona directa y sincera, pero como Mary le recordó, el hacía esto por la presión del concejo, y ante todo, debe recordar que él es un político que buscara los intereses de Malkuth y su gente antes que nada, simplemente es que ahora los intereses de ambos están alineados.

“Si me permite una sugerencia” Ofrece Jade “Tal vez Natalia y mi unidad podamos evacuar San Binah, mientras el general Nordheim resiste el movimiento de Kimlasca al norte” 

“Bueno, ya escuchaste” Sonríe el emperador ante la propuesta “¿Qué opinas de eso Seseman? Jade cree que podemos confiar en ellos para esto”

“Tratare de obtener el visto bueno del concejo para esto” Fue la única respuesta

“Gracias viejo, te debo una”

El escucha las palabras, pero la sensación es diferente, es como una especie de sonido que no puede interpretar con claridad, pero siente que Peony no le agradecía por lo que hoy, si no por la reunión de ayer, gracias a su apoyo, el concejo ya dio su aprobación para este plan.

Mary tenia razón, esto simplemente es una obra de teatro, es igual que cuando lo nombraron embajador, ellos ya sabían como hacer que hagan su parte incluso si no les entregaron un guión.

“Convocare al concejo ahora mismo” Peony se levanta, y camina directo a ellos, pero sorprendentemente no se dirige a Natalia, si no a Luke “Ellos son mis amados súbditos, por favor, ayúdame a salvarlos”

“Hare todo lo que está a mi alcance” Peony solo asiente con la cabeza y luego procede a salir del salón, pero se para justo al llegar a la puerta “Oh, y Jade, pasa por mis aposentos después”

“Si, señor”

Peony se retira, dejándolos solos en el salón del trono

Jade solo suspira y se dirige a Luke “Evacuar una ciudad entera no es tarea fácil, ¿Sabes?”

“Lo sé, seguiré las indicaciones y ayudare donde pueda” Jade parece aceptar su respuesta, parece que esta empezando a confiar en él.

“Tendremos que pedirle ayuda al antiguo Mariscal de campo McGovern para iniciar los trámites de evacuación, aun no se ha enviado ninguna orden”

*.*.*.*.*

El viaje a San Binah fue sin contratiempos, claro si no se menciona el enfrentamiento contra ese fantasma de la espada, y de nuevo, parece que era culpa de Luke por andar tocando todo lo que le da curiosidad, ¿Cómo podía saber que ese fantasma aparecería de nuevo?

“Me pregunto si eso era un fantasma”

Guy tampoco se miraba muy bien después del encuentro “Bueno, sea lo que sea, definitivamente era más fuerte que la última vez, ¿Tu qué piensas Jade?”

“Fantasma puede que sea una descripción bastante adecuada” Esta respuesta parece sorprender a Guy

“Guau, nunca imagine que tu creyeras en esas cosas”

“No creo en ellos, simplemente no tengo pruebas que no pueden existir, sin esas pruebas no puedo rechazar su existencia”

“¿Así que crees que eso era un fantasma?” Le pregunta Luke

“Tear menciono los fonones inusuales, quizás los fonones de una persona muerta se juntaron en vez de regresar al cinturón Fónico, si eso lo califica o no como un fantasma es un tema completamente diferente”

“¿Por qué se juntarían?” Preguntó Luke

“¿Quién sabe? Había una fuerte respuesta fónica que venía de su arma, quizás eso los atrajo”

Luke suspira ante esa información, no sabían a donde fue la espada, pero obviamente no al cinturón de Fonones “Supongo que tenemos que cruzar los dedos para que no nos volvamos a encontrar” aunque sentía que ese rezo era completamente inútil.

*.*.*.*.*

Llegaron rápido a San Binah, apenas les tomo menos de medio día, para sorpresa de Luke, había un pequeño pelotón esperando a Jade en las afueras de la ciudad, Jade les da instrucciones y les ordena esperar mientras se dirigen a la casa del gobernador.

“Tenemos que evacuar San Binah” Escucharon decir al anciano McGovern “Si no evacuamos a los civiles, se convertirá en el próximo Akzeriuth”

“No podemos hacer eso sin orden de su majestad imperial”

Luke interrumpe en la habitación “Si lo que esperan es una orden del emperador Peony, aquí la tenemos”

“coronel Curtiss, estas vivo”

“¿Que dijo su majestad?” Corre a preguntar en anciano

“Tenemos que evacuar los civiles al área de Engeve” Informa Jade, pasando las instrucciones del emperador.

Eso no lo había escuchado Luke, y maldice por no pedir especificación antes de salir de Malkuth, no sabía por qué, pero la conversación con Mary sobre la conveniencia de enviar a los refugiados a la capital vuelve a su mente, Engeve era demasiado pequeño para sostener a los refugiados. Pero no podía cambiar las instrucciones enviadas por el emperador

En otro lado, Mary también maldice cuando se enteró a donde están enviando a los evacuados, pero como Luke, ya no podía cambiar los eventos.

“Pero eso dejara la ciudad desprotegida” Se queja el más joven McGovern

“¿Ah quién le importa?” Le grita Luke “Toda el área ha empezado a caer”

“Mis tropas asumirán la escolta de los civiles durante parte del camino” Informa Jade “Una vez que estos hayan salido, haga que sus fuerzas vayan al oeste para unirse a las del general Nordheim en el este de la llanura de Rúgnica”

“Entendido, vamos a abandonar San Binah” Accede el joven McGovern a regañadientes, el realmente no quería abandonar la ciudad, menos aún en época de guerra, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción.

“De acuerdo, informare a los residentes” Acuerda el anciano McGovern

“Nosotros también ayudaremos” Dice Tear, no dispuesta a permitir que personas inocentes mueran

“Bien” Acuerda Luke

*.*.*.*

Por el atardecer, habían sacado a casi todos los residentes, por desgracia ocurre un fuerte temblor y la ciudad se hunde de repente, Luke y los demás logran escapar mientras la ciudad se hunde lentamente, dejando atrapados a varios de los aldeanos

“McGovern y los demás están atrapados” Observa Luke, tratando de medir la distancia del hoyo, parece imposible sacarlos, ni siquiera serviría el uso de cuerdas. Sobre todo, porque se hizo un gran cráter entre ellos de al menos dos metros de distancia y más de 6 metros de alto entre ellos y la ciudad.

“Luke, saltare abajo y cantare un himno fónico” Ofrece Tear, Luke realmente odio ese plan, sobre todo porque, si caían, seria imposibles rescatarlos, no tienen ninguna nave que caiga con ellos esta vez.

“Espera” La detienen Jade “Aun queda un número considerable de residentes, no puedes protegerlos a todos, pensemos en un plan más acertado” Luke casi podría besar a Jade por su intervención

“No os preocupéis por nosotros” Le grita en anciano McGovern “Os encargamos a los demás”

“Maldición, si pudiéramos volar” Dice Luke

“Volar…” Escucha murmurar a Guy “Hey, no debería decir esto porque es confidencial, pero se hacían experimentos de vuelo en Sheridan, se encontró un antiguo aeromotor que la familia real encomendó, supuestamente de la época de Yulia, según la última información, ya tienen una nave lista para volar”

“¿Creen que tengamos tiempo?” Pregunta Luke, no le gustaba la idea de dejar esta gente atrapada por días

“Por lo que oí de Van” Contesta Tear “Hob tardo varios días en caer, hay un campo llamado línea divisoria entre el Qliphoth y las tierras exteriores, dijo que cayeron más rápido al traspasar esa línea”

“Deben estar bromeando” Comenta Julian con frustración “¿Me están diciendo que planean seriamente ir hasta Sheridan en esperanza de encontrar una maquina voladora que puede o no ser funcional?”

“¿Qué otra solución propones?” Le desafía Guy

“No debemos discutir” Interviene Luke, tratando de encontrar una solución “Creo que la idea de Sheridan tiene mérito, y no ganaremos nada esperando aquí, Tear, ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que tarde en llegar a la línea divisoria”

“A este ritmo, 3 días, 4 si tenemos suerte”

Si se apresuran, tardarán dos días en llegar a Sheridan, solo esperaba que la maquina realmente esté lista o no llegaran a tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegaron a Sheridan, la ciudad de los artesanos, el que parecía más emocionado de la visita era Guy, que no dudo en brindarles su conocimiento. No cabía duda que estaba orgulloso de su ciudad.

Luke nunca antes había estado en Sheridan, pero incluso él podía notar varios lugares nuevos de infraestructura, Guy a trabajo mucho para mejorar la ciudad y que se recupere de los años de descuido de la antigua administración.

Guy les explica como Sheridan construye los buques de guerra para los tres países. “Es una de las principales fuentes de ingreso de la ciudad”

“¿Kimlasca no está en contra de eso?” Pregunta Luke, algo extrañado de que lo permitan

“A Sheridan se le permite mucha libertad debido a su alta calidad de trabajo” Explica Amelia, en su tono de maestra “Kimlasca no desea arriesgarse a que busquen la ayuda de Daath para la independencia como sucedió con Chesedonia, pero exigen prioridad para sus propios trabajos”

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en la casa de Guy, de nuevo

Ahora estaban en la lujosa sala de visitas, disfrutando de las atenciones de las sirvientas, la arquitectura era esplendida, Hob era conocido por su arquitectura y sus artes, como las hermosas estatuas que adornaban el lugar, tal vez se salvaron de Hob, o por artistas que se salvaron de Hob y se fueron a vivir a Sheridan, lo que había hecho a la ciudad una mezcla rara de tecnología y arte.

Anise se queja de cómo la familia de Guy podía tener tantas mansiones.

“Es necesario” Le explica Guy “Debo tener una casa en la ciudad que estoy administrando, y como puede ser objeto de varias reuniones diplomáticas, es mal visto obtener una casa”

“Algunos nobles no les gusta ir a hoteles” Explica Amelia “Como anfitrión, Guy debe asegurarse que todas las necesidades estén cubiertas, incluso un salón de conferencia”

“En otras palabras, este es un hotel para nobles” Acepta Anise, aunque aun molesta con todo eso “¿Y tu Luke? ¿Tienes alguna casa en otra ciudad?”

Luke estaba incomodo con la pregunta, aun no estaba seguro si realmente tenía derecho o si robo o no la herencia de Asch “Mi familia tiene una mansión en Belkend”

“Al menos esto nos ahorra dinero en hoteles” Agrega Jade, siempre el practico en cada situación.

Luke dirige la atención a Jade “Hey Jade, tus técnicas han mejorado a pesar del sello”

“Si, he hecho buenos progresos para librarme del sello de Fonorranuras”

“Me he preguntado, si existen métodos para sellarlo, ¿no existen también para poder deshacerse de ellos?

“Si, pero conseguir uno es aún más raro que conseguir un sello, y cuestan el doble para adquirirlo”

“¡Pero el sello cuesta el 10% del presupuesto anual de un país!” Se queja Luke

“De todos modos no me preocupo, solo requiero algo más de tiempo para descifrarlo” Jade parecía disfrutar del desafío, aunque aun estaba molesto por el limite en sus capacidades

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tear llego a su cuarto, eso le recuerda a Luke los pensamientos que han estado rondando en su mente, poco después que abrió sus fonorranuras, su primo le enseño en secreto como usar los séptimo fonones, e incluso le enseño un canto fónico para dejar a las personas inconscientes, pero lo hizo jurar que nunca lo utilizaría si no fuera una necesidad extrema.

“Es una técnica que no deberías saber” Fue toda la explicación que dio

Luke no supo que era esa técnica, hasta que Jade le pregunto a Tear sobre el himno fónico, el himno del pacto entre Yulia y Lorelei, algo que solo los descendientes de Yulia debían saber y solo ellos deberían utilizar.

Pero tanto él como Alec pueden usarlos, es obvio que uso esa misma técnica en Akzeriuth.

“¿Que sucede Luke?”

“Yo deseo preguntarte algo, pero… no se que tan impropio se puede considerar mi solicitud”

Esto inquieto e intereso a la cantante “¿Por qué no preguntas? Yo puedo decirte si es una solicitud impropia o no”

“Yo…” Luke coloca su mano en la nuca, lo que tendía a hacer cuando esta nervioso, y Tear pensó que se miraba adorable, pero no era algo que iba a admitir “Desee saber si podrías enseñarme el himno fónico”

“¿El himno fónico?”

“Si… yo” El suspira “Lo siento, es una técnica privada de tu familia, olvida que pregunte”

“No, esta bien” Tear no sabe por que no le molesta exactamente la solicitud “Puedo enseñarte, pero no se cuanto puede servirte, nadie fuera de mi familia los ha usado”

“Igual, me gustaría intentar, pienso que es una canción hermosa, me gustaría intentar un dueto contigo” Luke se ruboriza en cuanto lo dice, Tear parecía mas interesada en su conocimiento musical

“¿Has tenido experiencia en música?”

Luke encoge los hombros “Estuve en un club de coro por dos años, antes que el club de teatro me arrastro a su obra musical” El conocía varias técnicas en base a música, y era realmente bueno en ellas, pero no había sido necesario usarlo hasta ahora, no con todos los fonistas experimentados que tiene su grupo.

“Entonces vamos afuera”

En los minutos de práctica, era obvio que Luke conocía el primer himno fónico, por lo que tubo que confesar donde lo había aprendido, según Luke, su primo lo adquirió directamente de Lorelei, ella no sabia se creer o no esa afirmación, pero Luke lo cree, y ella no puede sacarle más al respecto, tendrá que preguntarle directamente si se lo vuelven a encontrar, como también por que pueden usar los himnos fónicos, cuando se supone que solo Yulia podía usarlos.

Aun así, ella no puede negar que disfruta la lección, quizás su hermano considere un crimen compartir el legado de su familia, pero Luke tiene una voz demasiado hermosa y un talento natural que un crimen en sí mismo desaprovechar 

“Lo hice” Dice con alegría, ¡el había dominado el segundo himno fónico!

“Lo has hecho bien, ahora solo tienes que seguir practicando” le dice ella con alegría compartiendo su éxito

“Gracias por la lección Tear, sé que es mucho lo que te pedí”

Esto parecía avergonzar a la chica, y cambio tratando de lucir estricta “Solo recuerda que no debes confiarte, una distracción puede ser fatal, debes practicar constantemente para poder dominarlo completamente”

“Lo sé, lo hare… gracias”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke no sabe si ama u odia a su primo

“Los estábamos esperando” Los saluda Tamara, casi recriminándoles por tardar tanto en llegar.

“Casi pensamos que no venían” Les dice Lemon “El Albiore II ya está listo para despegar, han tenido a la pobre Noelle esperándolos”

“¿El Albiore?” Pregunta Luke

Pronto los llevan al hangar, en donde se encuentra la máquina de vuelo “Les presento El Albiore II, el mejor proyecto de la familia real de Kimlasca”

“No sabia que estaban haciendo esto” Se queja Natalia “¿Están seguros que nos dejaran tomar la nave?”

Lemon simplemente encoge los hombros “Según las instrucciones, El Albiore II le pertenece a Luke Fon Fabre, lo que él desee hacer con él, no es nuestro problema”

“¿A mí?”

“Por la numeración” Preguntó Jade, igual de intrigado “Estoy asumiendo que hay más de este modelo, ¿Puedo preguntar cuántos hay?”

Tamara contesta en tono desinteresado “Solo había tres piedras de vuelo, El Albiore I se lo llevo el príncipe Alexander, el Albiore III pertenece a Asch Fon Fabre, esas fueron las instrucciones”

Ahora, Luke entendió por que se repartieron de esa manera, recuerda cuando Alec le dijo que los tres estaban conectados con Lorelei, de alguna forma, él sabia que los tres serian necesarios para cumplir su misión.

Hob tardo un mes en hundirse, pero San Binah no tenía tanto tiempo, tenían que rescatar a la gente, y encontrar una manera de estabilizar el sephiroth, y aun no habían hablado con Jade al respecto.

Lograron salir de la ciudad justo a tiempo para escapar de la guardia de la ciudad, que llego a investigar cuando vieron una nave de guerra de Malkuth en el puerto.

Ahora, solo tenían que rescatar a los residentes de San Binah.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lograron llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a la gente de San Binah, pero se hundieron en el Qliphoth en el proceso, por lo que deciden ir a Ciudad de Yulia a dejar a los habitantes, y buscar una forma de evitar que la ciudad se pierda completamente.

Todos se encuentran sentados en la mesa de reunión de la ciudad de Yulia, esperando que tuvieran la respuesta para arreglar lo que Van le hizo a los sephiroth “Ho, es un problema difícil” Dice Teodoro, en tono lento como midiendo cada palabra “Si tuviéramos la llave de Lorelei que Yulia uso…”

Luke recuerda aquella noche, cuando Alec le conto sobre la llave que Yulia dejo en el núcleo para impedir que nadie más la usara “Es la que se usó para crear la tormenta planetaria ¿Verdad? El símbolo del pacto con Yulia, ¿No se fundió en el núcleo?”

“La espada de Lorelei reúne séptimos Fonones y la joya las disipa” Complementa Tear “Se dice que está hecha de séptimo fonones, se supone que Yulia invoco a Lorelei en la llave y reina sobre su poder y voluntad”

“Es un arma poderosa en creados por Lorelei” Continua Amelia la explicación “Permite al usuario para invocar a Lorelei cuando se utiliza junto con el poder de la Gran Himno Fónico. También permite al usuario utilizar el poder de Lorelei a voluntad. La Llave de Lorelei fue entregada a Yulia Jue como parte de su pacto con Lorelei. Fue utilizado con el fin de crear la tormenta planetaria”

Eso sonaba horrible, en la opinión de Luke, no se imaginaba cuanta confianza debió de tener Lorelei para darle tanto poder sobre sí mismo a Yulia, el realmente debió amarla, con razón esta fundida en el núcleo, al menos de esta manera nadie puede utilizarla mal.

“Pareces saber mucho, para no haber casi nada al respecto” Admira Corín, no era extraño que Tear supiera, viniendo de ciudad de Yulia. Y aunque Amelia era muy inteligente, era extraño que supiera tanto del tema

“Me gusta el conocimiento” Encoge Amelia “Sobre todo de leyendas, descubrir antiguas técnicas”

Teodoro solo asiente “Sea verdad o no, lo que sí es verdad es que podía controlar los sephiroth, desgraciadamente no podemos usar algo que no tenemos o quizás no existe, en todo caso, sospecho que es imposible elevar de nuevo a San Binah a las tierras exteriores, pero quizás podamos evitar que se hunda en la superficie licuada”

“¿Con los sephiroth?” Pregunta Luke

“Si, controlados por el dispositivo llamado anillos de tránsito, usándolos quizás podamos mantener a San Binah a flote” Ahora la explicación de Alec tenia mas sentido, con que a eso se refería con conectar los sephiroth 

Tear hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos “¿Dónde está el anillo de transito que controla el árbol de sephiroth de la región de san Binah?”

“En la colina de Shurry, al este de San Binah”

Así que ahora, se dirigían a la colina de Shurry, al menos no fue difícil llegar, lograron abrir la entrada gracias al Mieu, pronto llegaron a los anillos de tránsito, cuando estaban cerca, Guy detiene a Tear de forma sutil para que no siga avanzando, ella no parece alegre con eso, pero acepta y mira a Luke para determinar si puede activar el sephiroth.

Fue tan fácil que simplemente tuvo que pararse en el centro, en cuando estuvo dentro el anillo se activó, Jade les da una mirada que no puede descifrar, pero no dice nada al respecto.

“Luke, ¿Estas bien?” Le pregunta Guy de forma discreta.

Luke no lo hubiera notado si no prestara atención, y Alec no le hubiera enseñado a prestar atención a su flujo de fones, podía sentir como los fones contaminados ingresaban a su cuerpo, pero era una cantidad muy pequeña para prestar atención “Solo un poco cansado, creo, pero estoy bien

El problema es que el maestro Van ha dejado el pasaje inoperable, así que Luke ofreció usar su técnica de hiperresonancia para poder borrar el código.

“He estado practicando, puedo controlarla” Luke a estado practicando su hiperresonancia por años, sobre todo en pequeña escala, esta seguro que puede hacer esto.

Jade no parecía muy emocionado con esta alternativa “Si pudieras borrar solo el código, quizás funcione” Pero su voz mostraba las dudas que tenía al respecto.

“sí fallamos aquí, no será peor que si no hacemos nada” insiste Luke

Tristemente, tenía razón, si caían ahora a más tarde el resultado será el mismo, la mejor opción era dejar que Luke lo intente

Jade le da instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer, esto era el mejor ejemplo de cambiar algo utilizando la fuerza bruta, afortunadamente funciono, ahora San Binah no se hundirá, Luke desearía celebrar, excepto que realmente no sentía que había logrado mucho, aunque ya no será destruida, tampoco se elevara, estará a la misma altura que la ciudad de Yulia, lo cual no era bueno o utilizable considerando el miasma, ninguno podía replicar la tecnología utilizada en ciudad de Yulia, Luke recordaba bien como enfermó la gente de Akzeriuth a causa del miasma.

Y pensando en eso, después de utilizar la hiperresonancia, ya no siente los fones contaminados en su cuerpo, parece que Alec tenia razón en eso también.

“Oh no” Señala Anise, y Luke sabía que esto iba a ser malo “Es demasiado pronto para celebrar, miren eso” Señala ella a los anillos

“Guau” Susurra Guy “Dice que este sephiroth mantiene casi toda la región de las llanuras Rúgnica, ¿Eso no quiere decir que Engeve va a caer?”

“Si, eso es realmente malo para Engeve” Concuerda Anise

¿Solo para Engeve? Ese maldito pueblo reparte la mayor cantidad de comida a los reinos, si evacuan a la gente no abra nadie que siembre las cosechas o cuide del ganado, lo peor es que las cosechas se pueden hundir también

Si pierden Engeve, en unos meses la gente morirá de hambre y se desataran guerras por comida.

“Oh no” Exclama Natalia “Tenemos que volver a las tierras exteriores y evacuar a Engeve también”

Lograron salir de las tierras exteriores usando el poder del sephiroth, al igual que elevaron al Tartarus, pronto se dirigieron a la Rugnica, lastimosamente lo que encuentran es un campo de batalla listo para estallar, las naves de ambos lados están alineadas en fila, y parece que solo se requiere un disparo para que la guerra estalle en toda su potencia.

“¿Por qué?” Es lo único que puede preguntar Natalia al ver la escena “¿Por qué está pasando esto?”

“Esto es malo” Comenta Jade “Ambos ejércitos podrían ser completamente aniquilados”

“Si” Concuerda Anise “El Sephiroth debajo de nosotros ya no está, todo esto se va a hundir”

“Este debe ser el plan de mi hermano” Declara Tear con seriedad “Quería erradicar a las tierras exteriores, sabía que la guerra se llevaría a cabo en la Rúgnica por la partitura”

Jade podía imaginar el plan en su mente, no podía negar que era impecable y destructivo en su simplicidad “Eliminar el árbol de la colina de Shurrey y hacer que ambos ejércitos caigan es bastante eficiente”

“Tienes que estar bromeando” Declara Luke, aun incapaz de aceptar que esto sea obra de su maestro, sin importar cuanta evidencia se amontone en su contra “No sé cuáles sean sus razones, pero lo que esta hacendó es de locos”

Ahora tenían que determinar que hacer, Natalia insistió en ir a Kaitzur, Jade tenía que ir a evacuar a Engeve, sin San Binah, la aldea estaba prácticamente indefensa.

“Vamos a dividirnos” Declara Luke “Un equipo ira a Kaitzur para pedir un alto al fuego, la otra ira a Engeve”

Luke decidió ir con Jade a Engeve, Natalia partirá a Kaitzur y tratar de controlar la situación.

Cuatro días después, lograron llegar a Chesedonia con los habitantes de Engeve, atravesando varias líneas enemigas, la mayoría de Daath.

“Estoy agotado”

“Deberías estar orgulloso Luke” Le dice Jade “Has hecho un trabajo admirable”

“No, yo soy quien debo agradecerte, nunca lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda”

“Adularme no te servirá de nada” Incluso Tear le lanzo una mirada extraña a Jade por el comentario “Bueno, entremos a la ciudad”

Pronto ambos grupos se encontraron en la ciudad

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec solo miraba con desinterés cuando su padre decreto la guerra, como era de esperarse, Mohs estaba encantado de cómo se desarrollaban los hechos, dentro de poco se movilizarían las fuerzas de Kimlasca para iniciar la guerra en la Rúgnica.

Y por supuesto, no lo dejarían estar al frente de las fuerzas, apenas consiguió la aprobación de poder ir a Chesedonia, su padre parecía destrozado al enterarse de la muerte de Natalia

Dos semanas después de la caída de Akzeriuth, se enviaron las naves de guerra al continente, de momento, no se ha iniciado el ataque, pero la vista de las naves de guerra de ambos bandos da una vista impresionante.

La única razón por la que no han atacado, es porque Alec apoyo al maestro Mohs de que deben seguir las instrucciones de la partitura, que indicaba el inicio al fuego en dos lunas después de la destrucción de la ciudad minera.

Apoyar a Mohs lo dejo con un mal sabor en la boca, pararse como un seguidor fiel del escrito era casi hilarante, claro, tenia la ventaja de que él fue quien arreglo eso, para ese punto, las tierras exteriores deben haber descendido y toda esta guerra no tendrá validez.

Por suerte, Mary había hecho su parte al controlar a las tropas de Malkuth, ayuda a que Peony tampoco desea el inicio de la guerra, todos esperan quien será el primero en disparar.

Alec está consciente que una bala perdida podía arruinarlo todo.

Ahora se encuentra en Sheridan, tres semanas después de la caída de Akzeriuth, y la tensión de volver a ver a Natalia y al resto del grupo lo tiene enfermo.

Bastante literal, ya que esa mañana se encontraba vomitando en el inodoro, Sara, su fiel sombra, lo ayuda a levantarse, el casi nunca se enferma, y realmente odia la experiencia “Estoy bien”

“Esta es la tercera mañana que vomitas” Se queja su sombra “Deberíamos ver a un médico”

“Solo es la presión, Natalia se enterará de la verdad hoy, y no puedo ayudarla”

“Estas parando esta guerra, eso debe ser suficiente, ella debe resolver sus dudas por si sola”

“Lo sé” Se queja el príncipe “Ella será mas fuerte después de esta experiencia, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¡Es mi hermana!”

“Y ella te necesita sano y manteniendo la frontera” la chica pequeña, pero extremadamente fuerte, lo sienta en la mesa “¿Galletas de jengibre?”

Alec se queja, Sara se había vuelto sobreprotectora últimamente, pero toma las galletas, esperaba que le ayudaran en algo para lo que sea que este enfermo.

Por casualidad o destino, los tres grupos se encuentran al mismo tiempo, aunque ninguno de los dos notos al equipo de Alec observando la reunión, bueno, exceptp Guy y Jade, pero ninguno de los dos los delato.

“¿Luke?” Saluda Natalia

“Veo que han llegado hasta aquí, ¿Qué paso con la tregua?” Le pregunta Luke

Parece que esta vez Luke no será un hipócrita al señalar el peligro de caminar en medio de un campo de guerra.

“Me dijeron que el comandante en jefe, el conde Almandine, fue a Chesedonia a reunirse con el gran maestro Mohs, así que…”

“¿Has cruzado el campo de batalla sola? Eso fue peligroso” Para veneficio de Luke, el realmente trato de no sonar acusador.

“Vosotros también lo habéis hecho” Se defiende la chica

“Eso no importa” Interviene Ion “Lo importante es que estamos aquí y podemos detener esta guerra, dejemos las discusiones”

“Si, tienes razón Ion”

*.*.*.*

No les costó mucho encontrar a quien estaban buscando, Natalia era la más frustrada, era increíble que siendo princesa de Kimlasca, se vio en la necesidad de pasar por un campo de batalla, donde los dos generales de ambos bandos la regañaban sin cesar “Conde Almandine, ¿Qué significa todo esto?” todos los soldados voltean al verla.

“¿Princesa Natalia?”

“Supongo que recibiste el mensaje del emperador Peony IX diciendo que la noticia sobre mi muerte era errónea” dice Natalia utilizando su voz más presuntuosa de princesa.

“Su majestad creyó que ese mensaje era un plan de Malkuth” Natalia reconoce que su padre tenía un punto, no había ninguna evidencia que esa noticia fuera verdad, en parte, esta era su falta.

“Efectivamente, debería haber vuelto al palacio antes, pero ahora eres testigo de que no hay justificación para esta guerra, ¡Detén la lucha inmediatamente! ¡Si esta lucha a nacido de un mal entendido entonces debe arreglarse ahora mismo!”

“Señor” Se adelanta Luke

“Estas… vivo”

“El campo de batalla de las llanuras de Rúgnica es inestable, podría caer, y acabar destruido igual que Akzeriuth” Estas palabras llaman la atención de los soldados, pero puede sentir que no le creen, en parte entiende, Malkuth ya sabe de la caída de San Binah, pero Kimlasca no tiene idea de lo inestable que esta el continente.

“Ahora cesen el conflicto y abran la frontera” Ordena Natalia.

“Esperen” Se adelanta el gran maestro Mohs “No hace falta seguir las ordenes de una falsa princesa”

“¡Como te atreves!” Se indigna la chica “Ni un gran Maestro puede hablarme de esa manera, ¡Insultarme es insultar al reino de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear!” Pero Mohs no se dejó amedrentar, al contrario, lucia contento, esto le dio un muy mal presentimiento al pelirrojo.

“Hace tiempo recibí la confesión de cierto creyente, al parecer, la que él engendro con una ayudante de la reina fue sustituida por su alteza la princesa”

“Eso es mentira” Grita Natalia, ella no podía creer esa información, Luke deseo gritar lo mismo.

“No, no lo es, mira sus ojos y su cabello, desde tiempos inmemoriales la familia real Lanvaldear ha tenido el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, pero el cabello de esta mujer es dorado, y el de la reina es negro como la noche, también he informado a su majestad de este asunto, si vas a Baticul, su majestad te castigara por conspirar contra el reino”

Era verdad, se lamenta Luke, el realmente nunca puso atención al cabello de Natalia, ella tenía los ojos verdes, ¿Qué importa si era rubia? Natalia era quien se tomó peor la noticia “Eso es imposible… No puede ser verdad…”

“Conde, ¿No debe volver al campo de batalla?” Le recuerda Mohs al conde Almandine

“Ha.. Si”

“¿Y que hay de mi Gran maestro Mohs?” Todos se voltean al escuchar la voz de Alec, el nunca se había visto mas real que en ese momento, todo su ser parecía dar autoridad, incluso su grupo parecía ser una verdadera guardia real que se suponía que eran, con los uniformes formales, ¡Karin nunca había usado el uniforme!

“A si, Principe Alexander” Saluda Mohs 

“Mi cabello es rojo y mis ojos son verdes ¿Me dirás que también soy falso?” Le acusa el príncipe con frialdad “¿O reconocerán mi autoridad?” Por supuesto, Mohs rápidamente reconoce su autoridad, pero Mohs no parecía tener problemas con Alec, de hecho, parecía genuinamente feliz de verlo. “Después de todo” Continua Alec “Solo debemos hacer lo que dice la partitura, ¿No es así? Conde Almandine, recuerde que aun falta una luna para abrir fuego, confió en que pueda controlar a sus hombres”

“Por supuesto, Su alteza” Alec se va sin darles tiempo a hablar con él sobre lo que está pasando, ignorándolos completamente.

“Espera” Le grita Luke “¡El campo de batalla va a caer!”

“¿Y qué más da?” Contesta Mohs con indiferencia, sorprendiendo a todos “Mientras haya guerra, la partitura se cumplirá”

Esto rompe lo último de fe que Tear tenía en él, ella no puede creer que alguien sea tan indiferente “Gran maestro Mohs, eso es horrible”

“Humf, es tu hermano quien está haciendo lo impensable, ¿Y ahora maestro fónico planeas seguir pidiendo el cese a las hostilidades?”

“No, quiero volver a Daath de momento” Responde Ion

“Ion, ¿Lo dices en serio?” Le pregunta Anise “El comandante te obligara a abrir los sellos de sephiroth para destruirlos”

“No lo permitiré” Asegura el gran maestro “Que caigan más partes de las tierras exteriores sería un problema”

“¿Y si es por la fuerza?” Insiste la chica, el Ion quien le contesta

“Si eso ocurre, tu vendrás a rescatarme, Anise”

“¿Qué?”

“Por favor, cuidad de Anise por mi” Es lo último que dijo antes de irse con los hombres de Daath.

Luke no se sintió cómodo con esto

Luego, toda la atención se centra en Natalia “Si están preocupados por mí, no lo hagan, estoy bien, deberíamos ir a Baticul, el único que puede parar la armada es mi padr… Su majestad el rey”

Todos estaban preocupados por Natalia, pero por frio que parezca, tenían que centrarse en la guerra, y en otros sephitoth, ahora, la única manera de llegar es por tierra, tendrán que cruzar el desierto para llegar a Baticul, y para eso tenían que cruzar la frontera, que curiosamente se requería pasar por un bar que tenía puertas en ambas fronteras, pero para eso tenían que pasar por las alas negras, eran molestos, pero los dejaron pasar.

Lastimosamente no podían salir de la ciudad sin el permiso de Astor, así que fueron a buscarlo

Astor los recibió con gran alegría

“Luke, Princesa Natalia, Que alegría verlos, pensé que estaban muertos” Luego mira al grupo “Relájense, el maestro Ion ya ha solicitado que aceptemos a la gente de Engeve”

“Oh bueno” Se alegra Luke

“Estamos en deuda contigo, gracias” Le agradece Jade

“No es nada”

“Por cierto, ¿A pasado algo en el desierto de Zao?” Pregunta Luke

“Si, hemos tenido algunos problemas, los terremotos han dividido el desierto de Zao y la península ispaniense, y esta zona ha empezado a hundirse”

Y las malas noticias no paran de llegar, después de tres días para traer a los habitantes de Engeve, y resulta que ahora Chesedonia se están hundiendo.

“Noticias señor, el ejército de Kimlasca llego a Engeve a las 11:32” Bien, por lo menos este viaje no fue de todo en vano.

Escucha a Jade suspirar “Así que la gente de Engeve estaba destinada a estar en peligro pasara lo que pasara” Su voz sonaba tan cansada como todos se sentían, esta pesadilla parecía no terminar.

“Gracias” Contesta Aspor “Continuare vigilando la situación” Luego se voltea a verlos “¿Qué es eso que chesedonia se va a hundir?”

Después de una larga explicación, pudieron acordar ir a ver el sephiroth que se encuentra en las ruinas de Zao, quizás puedan hacer algo para evitar que se caiga la ciudad, o hacer que descienda lentamente para evitar que todo sea destruido.

*.*.*.*.*


	16. El regreso de la princesa

Lograron bajar las tierras exteriores de Chesedonia y gran parte del continente de la Rúgnica, pero fueron capturados por Mohs en Daath.

Natalia estaba aterrorizada de enfrentar a su padre, y la realidad no fue mejor, Alpine les dio veneno para morir con honor, ¿Qué clase de honor era ese? Por suerte, sus amigos lograron rescatarlos con ayuda de Asch

“¡Padre!”

“¡Traidora! ¿Aun sigues con vida?” Pregunta Mohs con enojo apenas oculto.

“Padre, ¿De verdad no soy tu hija?”

El Rey Ingobert solo la mira con tristeza “Lo siento… yo no quiero creerlo… pero” Mohs se placía en continuar la explicación

“La nodriza ha testificado, Meryl, hija de Silvia, ayudante de la difunta reina. Esa es quien es, ¿Correcto?” Dice él, preguntándole a la anciana nodriza de Natalia, ella no puede mantener la vista de la chica, su vergüenza es obvia, pero igual contesta la pregunta del Gran maestro.

“Si, eso es correcto, la auténtica Natalia nació muerta… la reina se desesperó, así que le di él bebe de mi hija que había nacido unos días antes, nadie se esperó que otro niño naciera ese día, de haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera robado su niño a mi dulce hija”

“¿Lo dices en serio, Aya?” Pregunta la chica con desesperación, pero comprendiendo que esta era una verdad inevitable

“Que deshonroso Meryl, has descubierto que no eres una verdadera princesa, ayudaste en la destrucción de Akzeriuth por el odio que sentías al ser separada de tus verdaderos padres”

“¡No! ¡No hice nada de eso!” Luke no podía crees hasta que extremos ha llegado Mohs para ver su preciosa partitura cumplida.

“¡Tío! ¿En serio crees en un cuento como este?”

“No quería creerlo, pero encontramos los restos de un bebe enterrados donde ella dijo”

“Aunque eso fuera cierto, tu criaste a Natalia como si fuera tu propia hija, ¡No tiene sentido culparla por un crimen que no ha cometido!”

Mohs no parecía preocupado, de hecho, el parecía muy satisfecho “Esto no solo tiene que ver con ella, tú también morirás aquí, como cerebro de la destrucción de Akzeriuth”

“Con vuestras muertes, declararemos de nuevo la guerra contra Malkuth” Luke no podía entender por qué su tío hacia esto, cuando era obvio que no quería hacerlo

Las palabras del abuelo de Tear vienen a su mente.

“Yulia describió prosperidad en la partitura para Auldrant, si no seguimos el camino perderemos la prosperidad que se nos prometió, somos los custodios que guían las tierras exteriores hacia la prosperidad basándose en la profecía de Yulia, la orden de Lorelei es una herramienta para ese propósito”

Justo en ese momento, Asch entra en el salón.

“Asch, Justo a tiempo para capturarlos” Le sonríe Dist, pero Asch se interpone entre ellos y los generales

“Os he liberado, ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? ¡Huis Ahora!” Les grita Asch

“¿No vienes con nosotros?” Le pregunta Luke

“¡Cállate! Alguien tiene que distraerlos, Ahora vete Natalia”

“Ten cuidado” Le pide Natalia antes que todos salgan del salón

“Grr traidor” Se enoja Dist

“Cállate, perturbado Mental” Le grita mientras señala la espada hacia él “Traicionaste a Van y le filtraste información a Mohs”

“¿Tu?” Le pregunta Largo, mostrando su enojo “¿Un general de elite traicionando al comandante?”

“Solo me importa alcanzar mi meta, eso tiene más prioridad que mi lealtad hacia Van” Contesta sin darle importancia al asunto, Asch aprovecha su distracción y decide asegurarse que Natalia lograra escapar

*******

La gente de Baticul los ayudo a escapar, Natalia les rogo que se hicieron a un lado, pero ellos querían proteger a Natalia, Alec intervino cuando un caballero estaba a punto de atacar a un ciudadano “Los caballeros de Kimlasca deben proteger a su gente” Le reclama Alec, en tono realmente enojado “Este comportamiento es una vergüenza”

“Pero su Alteza”

En ese momento llega Asch a ayudarles “¿Todavía están aquí? Dejádnoslo a nosotros, ahora veré Natalia”

“Asch”

“Veo que has mantenido tu promesa…”

“Asch… lo recuerdas”

“Vete, no podemos cambiar este país juntos si estas desanimada

“De acuerdo”

El grupo se fue, y Alec solo mira a Asch con diversión “Deberías unirte a ellos, ¿Sabes?”

“No estoy pidiendo tu opinión”

El se retira sin decir más palabras

*.*.*.*.*

Ahora recorrían el pantano de Inista. Natalia trata de mantenerse positiva, pero es difícil, y sabía que también estaba preocupando al resto del equipo.

Al menos su hermano impidió que los caballeros lastimaran a los ciudadanos, pero él ni siquiera la miro. Recordó que su madre siempre lo había preferido, se pregunto si ella sabia la verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada?

Guy la nota “Jade, es hora de descansar” 

Jade suspira y hace un gesto de rendición “Eres demasiado amable, ya sabes lo que a pasado antes, estad atentos”

“Exacto” Concuerda Guy “La gente de Baticul lamentaría mucho que Natalia saliera herida aquí”

“Si” Concuerda Anise “Me he sorprendido mucho de cómo la quieren de verdad”

“Natalia se encarga de los trabajos públicos” Explica Luke “Usa los beneficios para ayudar a los necesitados, todos la admiran”

“Si” Concuerda Guy “La gente de Baticul no ama a la princesa, ama a Natalia”

Natalia no parecía convencida “Pero padre…”

“Si su majestad insiste en rechazarte, puedes venir conmigo a Sheridan, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos”

Natalia solo lo queda mirando “¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así con tanta naturalidad? No sé cómo mi hermano te soporta” En eso, ella quedo en silencio “Me imagino que ahora él será el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, eso te convertiría en Rey Guy”

“Hey, no estés bromeando” Se queja Guy “Ya tengo mucho con solo una ciudad”

Natalia se hecha a reir, y luego empieza a llorar “Lo siento… no era mi intención llorar…”

“Esta bien” La consuela Guy “Han resultado tantas cosas que ha debido resultar chocante”

Después de un rato, ella se tranquiliza “Lo siento, ya estoy bien chicos, gracias Guy”

“Me alegra haber ayudado a devolverte la sonrisa”

Guy era demasiado encantador para su propio bien “Me vas a poner colorada”

“Bueno niños, es hora de ponerse en marcha” Les recuerda Jade “Esa criatura todavía está rondando por aquí”

En la salida del pantano se encontraron con Behemoth, y descubrieron que es afectado por los himnos de Tear y la hiperresonancia de Luke, al final, lograron derrotar a la criatura y fueron camino a Belkend

*.*.*.*

Finalmente llegaron a Belkend, Natalia se sentía algo mejor, pero todavía no estaba completamente recuperada de lo que sucedió, al menos estaba dispuesta a centrar su búsqueda

Lo primero que sugirió Jade era ir al laboratorio a buscar a Spinoza, un hombre que hace estudios sobre replicas para el maestro Van, al llegar al laboratorio fueron escoltados por los caballeros del oráculo, que habían confundido a Luke con Asch, y fueron llevados a la oficina del laboratorio donde estaban Legretta y el maestro Van.

Luke tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pero todas sus preguntas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, toda la evidencia mostraba que el Maestro Van solo lo quería muerto, el no sabia si realmente deseo confirmar ese hecho

Tear es la primera en hablar, Luke puede entender su desesperación, él tampoco puede entender el propósito de las acciones de su maestro “¿Por qué estas destruyendo los sephiroth y haciendo que los árboles de sephiroth caigan?”

“No creo que ustedes, esclavos de la partitura de Yulia puedan entenderlo, mi propósito es liberar al mundo de la partitura, Si la humanidad sigue dependiendo de esa basura, la humanidad se extinguirá”

“¡Pero estas intentando acabar con el mundo tú mismo, asiendo caer las tierras exteriores!” Le dice Natalia

“¿Por qué?” Pregunta Luke, tratando de entender “Si realmente deseabas librar al mundo de la partitura, ¿Por qué destruiste Akzeriuth? ¿Qué que impedir que los habitantes evacuaran la ciudad”

“Es la única manera de liberar al mundo de la partitura de Yulia”

“Supongo que la partitura no importara si todo el mundo muere” Dice Jade con tranquilidad, pero Luke podía sentir la frustración y disgusto en su voz

“No, todo lo que morirá será el fantasma de Yulia, conocido como la partitura, y su soporte, Lorelei, Si no se destruye Lorelei, este mundo seguirá encadenado a la partitura”

Luke recordó la historia de Alec, como Lorelei también deseo la destrucción de la partitura, no puede entender por que tienen que actuar de esa manera, cuando los dos desean lo mismo. “Mucha gente morirá si las tierras exteriores caen… La partitura será la última de sus preocupaciones”

“Los humanos no son más que marionetas viviendo tal y como dice la partitura, las réplicas bastaran”

“¿Vas a crear el mundo entero?” Pregunta Guy, viendo la locura que eso representaba “Eso es ridículo”

“¿Y qué hay de esto, Gailardia Galan Gardios?” Le pregunta el maestro Van “La humanidad sabia, por la partitura, de la destrucción de Hob, y aun así no hicieron nada”

“Pero…”

“Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, si me ayudas, te daré la bienvenida con mucho gusto, mi promesa sigue en pie

Luke mira a Guy con preocupación “¿Qué promesa? ¿De qué está hablando Guy?”

“Bueno…” Guy no sabía como responder, y Van decidió hacerlo para él

“Mi familia ha servido a la casa Gardios por generaciones, cuando nos reunimos de nuevo, juramos venganza por lo sucedido a Hob” Si, Guy recuerda eso, era poco después de la muerte de su padre, Van llego a darle sus respetos, en ese momento él estaba lleno de colera y venganza, fue Mary quien le ayudo a ver que tan dañino era la venganza.

Asch llego en ese momento a interrumpir la conversación, el Maestro Van estaba satisfecho de verlo, y de nuevo trata de manipular a Asch para que se una a él, de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo con Guy.

“Con tu hiperresonancia, juntos crearemos un nuevo orden mundial”

“No, si necesitas una hiperresonancia, utiliza la de esa replica ahí

"¿Ese producto inferior? Ni siquiera puede controlar una hiperresonancia completa el solo" Eso… realmente fue algo insultante, no podía ignorar que el insulto picaba en su orgullo al ser rechazado otra vez "Él no era más que un peón para hacer que la orden pensara que la historia seguía el curso de la partitura"

“Déjalo Tear” Le dice Amelia “Tu hermano está loca, él mismo no puede entender lo que dice”

“¿Y acaso piensas que alguien como tu pueda entenderme?”

Amelia parecía tomarse muy personal la actitud de Van, tenía una furia que era raro en ella, era una furia fría y tranquila “Para ti, las réplicas son inferiores a los humanos, pero aun así quieres cambiar el mundo por ellas, ¿Acaso pretendes convertirte en un dios? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Destruir a Lorelei y tomar su lugar? Puedes creerte superior por ser descendiente de Yulia, pero aún no has entendido el verdadero valor de una vida humana”

Para Jade, esas palabras eran como un eco, por alguna razón, la chica le recordó por un instante a su antigua profesora.

“Ustedes son los que no pueden abrir los ojos, no son capaces de entender, porque son esclavos de la voluntad de Yulia” Luego se voltea a Tear “Con los sephiroth descontrolados, tus esfuerzos con ese desecho son inútiles”

Tear quería atacarlo, pero las condiciones eran adversas, lo mejor que podrían lograr era morir con él, pero ellos eran los únicos que sabían del riesgo de las tierras exteriores, al final, Asch negocio la retirada para ambos lados, el maestro Van estaba completamente seguro de su victoria, pero accedió solo para humor de Asch, al final, el estaba seguro de que ellos solo eran moscas insignificantes para su plan.

Fue con una nota amarga que se retiraron del laboratorio.

“Asch, gracias por salvarnos en Baticul” Le agradece Natalia

“No me malinterpretes, solo los ayude porque me lo pidió el maestro Fónico” Luke no iba a mencionar que no estaba siguiendo exactamente las ordenes de Ion cuando los ataco en el Tartarus y en Kaitzur, de hecho, incluso lo secuestro y lo obligo a abrir el sello del sephiroth, ¿Ahora actúa como un soldado obediente?

“Asch es demasiado tímido para aceptar un halago” Le susurra Corín, adivinando los pensamientos de Luke

“¿Ion te pidió eso?” Le pregunto Anise, con ojos soñadores.

“Tengo algo para vosotros, venid a la posada” Asch se retira sin darles oportunidad de decir nada más.

“No iremos a la posada” Interviene Julián, ante sorpresa de Luke, el realmente es tan silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo “Estamos en Belkend, quedarse en la posada es un insulto para la casa Fabre”

“Pero somos criminales ahora” Le recuerda Luke “Soy también un usurpador según Mohs”

“No tengo ningún plan de ir a la mansión Fabre” Se insulta Asch

“La casa Fabre no negara a los suyos” Insiste Julián, de forma obstinada “Y no deberían negarlo ustedes, al ignorar su herencia de esa forma”

Esto hizo sentir mal a Luke, quien acaricia el anillo de heredero en forma distraída, no había visto a su padre, no tenia idea cual era su opinión, pero él había sabido la verdad todo este tiempo, no pudo simplemente cambiar de opinión. 

“Bien” Se resigna Asch “Terminemos esto de una vez”

Asch los deja, y Luke los guía a la mansión, a pesar de solo haber estado una vez, el recordaba bien el camino.

Tear no se veía muy bien después de tratar de razonar con el maestro Van, Luke tampoco estaba bien, su idea era realmente una locura que no podía entender.

“Desde Luego” Comenta Jade “Esta simplificando demasiado las cosas, está tratando a la partitura como si fuera la fuente de todos los problemas del mundo”

“Aunque es cierto que ha muerto gente por el bien de la partitura” Comenta Guy

Corin y Amelia parecían inquietos al respecto, Luke recuerda que su existencia estaba fuera de la partitura, por eso podían venderlos como esclavos con el apoyo de Daath.

“Pero esa no es razón para sacrificar más vidas” Se queja Natalia

Los demás siguieron conversando, pero Luke no podía olvidarse de la escena en el laboratorio “Hey Guy, acerca de lo que el maestro Van te estaba diciendo”

“¿Mmm? Ah, eso…Si, lo que dijo era cierto, después de la caída de Hob, cuando mi padre murió, estaba muy enojado, pero con el tiempo reconsideré mis metas”

“¿Y quieres que nos creamos eso?” Pregunta Tear

“Ya sabes que somos muy recelosos” Molesta Jade

“Si” Concuerda Anise

“Déjenlo ya” Lo defiende Natalia “Cuando todos habíamos abandonado a Luke, solo Guy regreso a buscarlo”

“Podría ser parte de su plan” Contesta Jade

“No pediré que confíes en mí, si creen que soy espía de Van me iré”

Pero Luke no podía permitir eso “Yo confió en ti Guy”

“¿Estás seguro?” Luke no sabía si era la intención, pero el tono de Guy tenía cierta acusación en él

“Bueno… si, confió en ti, quiero que confíes en mi” Ademas, Alec confiaba en Guy, eso era suficiente para Luke

“Ya veo…” 

“No veo cual es la queja” Dice Corín, con tono molesto “Es obvio que Van quería que lucháramos entre nosotros

“No” Responde Amelia “Es verdad que deseo sembrar la duda entre nosotros, pero lo hizo más por su propio placer, También, esta demasiado acostumbrado a tener el poder y que la gente le crea, supongo que el realmente pensó que Guy se uniría a él, sobre todo si lo rechazamos”

“Guy no nos traicionará” Natalia es quien toma su defensa de manera más ferviente “Y aunque originalmente sea de una nación que ve a la mía como enemiga, ha tratado de animarme, no puedo creer que fuera solo para engañarnos”

“Yo no desconfió de Guy” Concuerda Tear “Amelia tiene razón, además, si mi hermano lo usara como espía, lo hubiera ocultado”

“Estoy de acuerdo” Concuerda Jade “Solo exprese mi desconfianza como una formalidad”

Al final, parece que Guy le divirtió todo el asunto “Bueno, lo que vosotros digáis chicos, me alegra formar parte de este equipo”

“Y yo me alegro que sigas con nosotros Guy” Le dice Luke “Confió en ti”

“Si… lo sé”

El grupo decide ir directo a la misión Fabre de Belkend, tal como Julián lo predijo, fueron recibidos de inmediato “Se nos envió ordenes del Duque Fabre de buscarlo” Confirma el mayordomo “Pero no hay ninguna instrucción sobre qué hacer después” Esta era la manera sutil de su padre de apoyarlo, y Luke siente como a perdido un peso de encima

“¿Cómo está el abuelo?” Luke a ha escrito algunas veces al año desde que lo conoció, pero no tanto como debería, el abuelo siempre le envía regalos y tarjetas en su cumpleaños.

El mayordomo parece triste al respecto “Vivo, eso es todo lo que puedo confirmar, el señor ya tiene casi 90 años, su salud no esta bien, estoy seguro que se alegrará de una visita de sus nietos”

Asch parecía impaciente, y todos fueron a la sala

“Ion dijo que sería útil para hacer descender las tierras exteriores” Explica Asch

Le dejaron el texto a Jade, sobre todo porque debe ser el único que tiene posibilidad de entenderlo, y decidieron discutir el texto el día siguiente. Asch decide pasar la noche en el hotel, las sirvientas les indican a cada uno sus habitaciones, Luke estaba en la misma habitación que la última vez “Esta debería ser la habitación de Asch”

“No, la del señorito Asch está del otro lado” Le contesta una de las sirvientas “Esta es la habitación del heredero, el tiene la habitación en los cuartos de la familia”

“No entiendo, ¿Por qué no tenía la habitación de heredero cuando llego?”

“El primer hijo del duque debe casarse con la princesa” Explica la chica, como si fuera evidente “El apellido de la princesa tiene precedencia al suyo, por tanto, la princesa Natalia no sería un Fabre”

“Sino que Asch seria Kimlasca-Lanvaldear” Entiende Luke “Pero si Asch no se casa con Natalia”

“En un contrato especifico” Le recuerda Corín, entrando a la habitación “La única manera de salir de él es renunciar a su herencia, Asch nunca pudo ser el heredero, o se casaba con Natalia, o se quedaba sin nada, tú sabes eso Luke”

Si, a Luke se lo habían explicado antes, pero eso no quita la sensación que le esta robando la herencia a Asch.

Luke baja a la sala y ve a Tear viendo el jardín “Es una casa hermosa, la gente aquí es muy amable” Si, nadie los hechos a pesar de ser criminales.

“No he estado mucho en esta casa” Admite Luke “Ellos han servido a mi familia por generaciones, pero apenas los conozco”

“Entonces eso debe cambiar ahora que tienes la oportunidad” El tono de Tear tenía esa extraña mezcla de estricto y amable, que Luke había empezado a apreciar.

“Supongo que es verdad” los dos ven a Guy saliendo de la casa

“¿Guy?”

“Perdona, tengo que salir” Le dice Guy

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Volveré enseguida” Guy se fue sin darle mayor explicación.

Luke no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, pero la voz del mayordomo lo detiene “Señorito Luke, si es tan amable, su abuelo desea verlo”

“Si, iré de inmediato” Luego voltea a ver a Tear “¿Deseas acompañarme?”

“¿Estas seguro? Parece algo privado”

“Está bien, le agradara conocerte, no ve mucha gente nueva últimamente”

Luke entra en la habitación, apenas iluminada, y el anciano acostado en la cama, realmente se miraba más viejo que la ultima vez, aun así, el sonrió al verlo “Ah, Luke, me alegro tanto verte”

“¿Cómo estas abuelas?”

“Mejor ahora que estas aquí” Luego ve a Tear “Y has traído a una encantadora dama contigo, ¿Puedes presentarla a este anciano?”

“Soy Tear, le agradezco mucho por hospedarnos en su casa”

“Los amigos de mi nieto son bienvenidos, esta casa será de Luke en un futuro, así que es adecuado”

“¿Aun si soy una réplica?” Pregunta Luke sin poder pararse

El abuelo solo suspira al escucharlo “Sabes, tu padre me hizo hace años esa misma pregunta, y le conteste lo mismo que te digo hoy, tu tienes nuestra sangre, creciste en nuestra casa, eso te convierte en un Fabre, incluso compartes el gusto por las mujeres guerreras que tienen todos los Fabre” El abuelo se ríe ante la avergonzada pareja “Pero lo más importante, el corazón y el valor de nuestra familia, no importa como llegaste, ahora eres uno de nosotros, y todos aquí lo saben”

Luke se sintió conmovido al escuchar sus palabras, sobre todo después de ser rechazado de esa manera por su maestro.

“Gracias abuelo”

“Pero hablemos de cosas divertidas, tu también niña, siéntate a mi lado, ¿Sabes la historia de cómo se fundó Belkend? Yo era apenas un chamaco cuando mi padre me lo conto…”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Varias horas después, ambos salieron de la habitación “Siento haberte metido en esto Tear, debes haberte aburrido”

“No, fue interesante” Responde la chica “El sabe mucho, y es una persona muy agradable”

“Si... bueno yo… buenas noches”

“Buenas noches Luke”

Ambos se retiran a sus habitaciones, Luke se despertó tarde, era realmente extraño, pocas veces puede disfrutar de un sueño tan tranquilo, sobre todo con los últimos acontecimientos.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, incluso Asch

“Jade, ¿Finalmente te enteraste de algo?” Le pregunta Luke

“Si, parece que la causa de la licuación del Qliphoth es el núcleo”

Siguió una explicación acerca de la tormenta planetaria. Que es la causante de la vibración del núcleo, para poder evitarlo solo habían dos maneras, detener la tormenta planetaria que proporcionaba los fones que hacía funcionar las maquinas fónicas y las técnicas, o buscar una manera de contrarrestar la vibración, parece que una máquina para lograr eso fue propuesta en la era del amanecer, pero fue negada por que no iba acorde a la partitura de Yulia, aun así ahora tenían que encontrar quien podía reconstruir la máquina a partir del diseño.

Guy tenía la solución para eso, y dijo que les presentaría un investigador, mientras se disponían a salir, Luke escucho una conversación en la habitación de Tear

“¿Qué es eso Tear?” Le pregunta Anise

“He, nada”

“¿Qué tienes escondido ahí?”

“N-no mires”

“Oh, es un muñeco de cerdinejo”

“Lo he encontrado en una tienda” Escucha decir a Tear, ella sonaba algo avergonzada “No es que piense que es bonito ni nada, solo… yo… por favor no le digas a nadie”

“No te preocupes, soy genial guardando secretos” ya chica sonaba extremadamente divertida “¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría comer una tarta de chocolate” El chantaje era tan claro en su voz

“Te comprare la próxima vez que vea” Tear suena resignada

“¡Te quiero Tear!”

Luke se aleja de la habitación, algo divertido con la conversación, había notado que Tear tenía debilidad por cosas lindas que ella trataba de ocultar

Pronto todos partieron de la mansión. 

“Quisiera saber cómo Van consiguió tanto poder en Belkend” Se queja Amelia, al escuchar que Dist era el que estaba en carga del principal laboratorio de la ciudad “No puedo creer que él duque Fabre sería tan descuidado”

“El pasa más tiempo en Baticul” Contesta Julian “Y Van a cultivado una relación por años, a veces ofreciéndose como su representante en ciertas operaciones”

“Oh Bueno” Dice Guy, al escuchar la negativa de los dos científicos de trabajar en el proyecto “Supongo que dejare que construyan lo que hay en este texto prohibido al grupo de Lemon en Sheridan”

Eso consiguió la reacción esperada, al parecer existía una relación muy competitiva entre los dos grupos, y estaban en un empate de 99, permitir que el grupo rival construya una maquina legendaria era un insulto para ellos.

“Nosotros la clase I de Belkend, llevamos 99 victorias, 99 derrotas a la clase M de Sheridan” Explico el viejo Hencken, Cathy, su esposa, apoyaba su declaración “¡No volveré a perder!”

“Me pregunto si tienen un límite de cuenta o simplemente continuaran hasta que uno de ellos muera” Se pregunta Amelia

“¿Guy sabias de esto?” Le pregunta Luke

“Su rivalidad es famosa entre los aficionados de las maquinas fónicas” Contesta como si fuera algo obvio, bueno, sin importan sus razones, al menos consiguieron su apoyo

Ahora ellos tenían que ver al gobernador para conseguir su apoyo, o eso podría filtrarse de nuevo a Dist.

Otra curiosidad es que el maestro Van tenía una buena biblioteca en la oficina, Jade no parecía interesado en ellos.

“Puede haber algo útil aquí” Insiste Luke “¿No deberíamos ver?”

Lo único que Jade encontró interesante es la receta del cuenco de arroz, resulta que casi todos los libros con sus propias ideas que habían sido autorizados por el, o escritos directamente por él.

Realmente daba miedo la influencia que había tenido Jade en el progreso de las técnicas fónicas.

*.*.*.*

El gobernador fue una persona bastante amable que accedió ayudarles y no reportarlos a las autoridades de Baticul, también influenciaba que él compartía algo de emoción sobre la creación de una maquina diseñada en la era del amanecer.

Guy procedió a explicar toda la situación, ninguno de los tres esperaba esa historia

“Primero tenemos que medir la frecuencia del núcleo” Dice Hencken

“¿Cómo haremos eso?” Le pregunta Luke, es Jade quien contesta la pregunta

“Insertando un dispositivo de medición a un árbol de sephiroth a través de un anillo de tránsito, así que ocuparemos un sephiroth que aún no hemos hecho descender”

Al final decidieron que irían a Daath por Ion y buscarían la ubicación de los sephiroth, pensaron en ir a ciudad de Yulia, pero necesitaban a Ion para quitar el sello Daáthicos, mientras ellos construían el dispositivo de medición.

Al salir, descubrieron que Espinoza los estaba espiando y de seguro escucho toda la conversación, pero el salió huyendo antes de poder detenerlo.

“No podemos permitir que comunique nuestros planes” Se queja Anise

“Solo tenemos que detener a Espinoza” Dice Asch, cruzando los brazos “Yo me encargare de encontrarlo, ustedes diríjanse a Daath”

“Asch” Dice Natalia, en ese extraño soñador que se estaba haciendo común cada vez que decía ese nombre “Gracias por ayudarnos, ¿Estás seguro que no deseas que alguien te acompañe?”

“Pienso que deberíamos buscarlo juntos” Se queja Luke

“No necesito que nadie me acompañe” Contesta Asch algo avergonzado y molesto “Quiero preguntarle una cosa a Espinoza, no pretendo ser amistoso con ustedes o esa replica”

“No seas estúpido” Se molesta Luke “No sabemos a dónde ha ido y necesitaras un vehículo”

“Ya basta, Id por Ion” Ordena Asch, algo que molesto más Luke, pero Asch se fue antes de poder replicar

“¿Quién se cree, bien, nosotros vamos por Espinoza, lo encontraremos antes de ese idiota”

“¡No hables así de él!” Le grita Natalia

“No olvides que lo importante es ir por Ion” Le recuerda Tear

“¡Ya lo sé!” Le grita Luke, algo frustrado “Pero podemos echar un vistazo rápido a las ciudades mientras vamos, ¿Verdad?”

Jade deja salir un suspiro frustrado “Escoges cosas extrañas para ponerte cabezón”

El grupo se dirige al puerto, para encontrar el Albiore e información sobre Espinoza

“Ese Asch me pone de los nervios, de ningún modo puedo dejar que encuentre a Espinoza antes que nosotros”

“Asch solo están intentando ayudar” Le recuerda Natalia

“Entonces debería venir con nosotros”

Tear, también molesta por su comportamiento, pero trato de decirse que no era completamente culpa del pelirrojo, y realmente no había motivo para molestarse, sobre todo cuando descubrieron que Espinoza partió en un barco para Daath, así que realmente si estaba de camino

*******

Al llegar a la colina en Daath encontraron a Asch ¿Cómo los alcanzo?, Noir le informaba que Espinoza tomo un barco a Keterburgo

“Ya era hora de que llegaran” Se queja el pelirrojo

“Hemos venido directamente, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?” Le pregunta Luke, pero, en serio, el Albiore es la maquina más veloz, ¿Cómo lo hizo Asch?”

“En barco idiota, ¿De qué otra manera?” esa respuesta molesta a Luke “Olvídate de Espinoza y ve por Ion”

Asch se retiró, dejando a Luke muy molesto y frustrado

“Ha dicho que se dirigía a Keterburgo, ¿Verdad?”

“¿No me sigas que pretendes seguir a Espinoza después de llegar hasta acá?” Le pregunta Tear, tratando de ocultar su frustración

“Creo que deberíamos ir tras él” Sorprendentemente, quien dijo esto fue Natalia, ella sonaba igual de molesta que Luke “Ese Asch, no puedo creer que este con una mujer como esa”

Tear no sabía que decir ante ese comentario, estaba a punto de aceptar el razonamiento estúpido cuando Luke le adelanto hacia el Albiore, seguido de Natalia, no dejando otra opción de seguirlos.

Y la competencia para seguir a Espinoza continuo. Que concluyo con la derrota de Luke en la persecución, al final, regresaron a Daath, no sin antes recordarle a Luke como esto fue una total perdida de tiempo. Al menos ya estaban de nuevo en Daath, consiguieron el apoyo de Ion para descubrir la ubicación del Sephiroth en el valle de Tataroo, que lugar tan interesante para volver, Luke se pregunta si es por el Sephiroth que siempre parece atraído a ese lugar, no pensó mucho al respecto y proceden a iniciar su viaje para conseguir las lecturas del Sephiroth.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Me alegro de verlos de vuelta” Saluda Lemon con alegría, Cathy y Tamara también los estaban esperando.

“Les traemos las mediciones” Dice Luke, Jade se encarga de entregarlas

“Ya estamos modificando el Tartarus” Les dice Tamara, tomando el aparato de medición

“¿El Tartarus?” Pregunta Jade

Es Cathy quien contesta su pregunta “Ni siquiera la caída al Qliphoth lo daño, es perfecto para el viaje al núcleo”

“El Tartarus sí que está siendo útil” Dice Jade con sequedad, Luke duda que esta era lo que se imaginó cuando le asignaron la mejor nave de guerra de Malkuth

“Aun llevara tiempo” Les advierte Lemon “¿Por qué no se relajan y aprovechan a divertirse en el pueblo?”

Ellos los dejan trabajar, mientras comentan el uso del Tartarus, parece que este será el trabajo final de la nave de guerra

“Animo Tartarus” Anise manda sus mejores deseos a la pobre nada que van a sacrificar para el bien del mundo, si nada, podría pasar a la historia de la mejor manera, aunque no participo en ninguna guerra.

Luke se detiene en medio del camino, y los demás voltean a verlo “¿Qué sucede Luke?” Le pregunta Tear

“¿Puedo hablar con ustedes por un minuto?” dice el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de los demás “¿De verdad está bien descender las tierras exteriores por nuestra cuenta?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Le pregunta Anise

“Es un tema importante, cambiará la manera en la que el mundo funciona, estaba pensando que debemos explicar las cosas a Tío y al emperador Peony, y trabajar juntos”

Esto pareció sorprender a los otros, Natalia no parecía muy convencida “Pero para hacer eso, tendremos que regresar a Baticul”

“Creo que deberíamos hacerlo” era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad, ninguno de los dos podía seguir viviendo con la duda, y esto no era solo para ellos dos, estaban jugando con el destino del mundo.

“Luke”

“Vamos a convencer a Tío que restaure el tratado de paz que echó a perder” dice Luke con determinación “¿No deberían Kimlasca, Malkuth y Daath trabajar juntos para hacer descender las tierras exteriores?”

“No olvides a Chesedonia” Le recuerda Amelia “Es una ciudad independiente”

“Luke tiene razón” Concuerda Tear

Natalia parecía resignada “Por favor, dejadme pensarlo un momento, sé que es lo mejor, pero aún persiste el hecho de que mi padre me rechazo… tengo miedo… lo siento”

“Natalia…”

“Luke, Por favor, déjenme pensarlo esta noche, no soy tan cobarde, ¿verdad?” Natalia se retira, los demás solo la miran ir, nadie tenía algo que decir, esto era algo que ella tenía que resolver.

De nuevo, se quedaron en la casa de Guy.

Era de noche cuando Luke escucho a Natalia saliendo de la habitación, intrigado y preocupado, decide seguirla, ella llega hasta el mirador, viendo el horizonte

“¿Quién está ahí?” Se voltea la chica, y Luke corre a esconderse, quien salió por la otra entrada era alguien que ninguno de los dos esperaba “Asch, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” El otro camina lentamente hacia ella.

“Estoy buscando a Espinoza, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu?” la voz de Asch era más suave de lo normal, casi cariñoso, era obvio su cariño hacia la rubia

“Yo…”

“¿No ibas a ir a Baticul?”

“¿Lo sabias?”

“No es normal en ti tener miedo”

“Bueno, hay algunas cosas que asustan incluso a mi” Dice Natalia con una voz triste y derrotada

“¿En serio? ¿Incluso teniendo como aliados a miles de ciudadanos de Baticul?”

“Lo se…” Asch se para junto a ella, mirando el horizonte

“Un día, cuando hayamos crecido, cambiaremos este país” Recita el joven sin mirarla… cambiémoslo para que nadie sea pobre, cambiémoslo para que nunca haya guerra”

“Colaboraremos para cambiar este país… por el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos” Termina la joven

“No lo dije porque fueras una princesa, tu origen no importa, solo haz lo que puedas” después de decir eso, Asch se voltea y procede a salir por donde entro, por primera vez, Natalia no hace ningún intento por detenerlo.

Luke decide volver, con ánimo algo decaído, Tear lo esperaba en las escaleras

“No es educado escuchar a escondidas”

“No lo he hecho a propósito” Se defiende Luke, todavía depresivo por todo el asunto “Y no parecía el mejor momento para interrumpir”

“Ya veo”

“Si no hubiera nacido, Natalia y Asch habrían…”

“Si no hubieras nacido, Asch hubiera muerto en Akzeriuth como Luke” Le corta Tear

“Tear”

“Divagar sobre no haber nacido no tiene sentido, estás viviendo tu propia vida, experiencias que solo tu conoces, sentimientos que solo tu sientes, no los niegues, estas aquí” Tear toma la mano de Luke “Y eres la nueva trayectoria que trajo esperanza a este mundo”

Esta declaración sorprendió al joven “Tear… yo… Gracias”

*****

La mañana siguiente, todos están en la entrada de la posada, Natalia ha perdido todas sus dudas, y esta parada firme entre ellos

“Entonces vamos a Baticul” Pregunta Ion

“Si, hare lo que pueda como princesa… no, como ciudadana de Kimlasca”

“Esperaba que dijeras eso” Le dice Jade “He escrito una carta al rey Ingobert contándole todo lo que ha pasado, también los problemas de hacer descender las tierras exteriores”

“¿Problemas?” Pregunta Anise

“El miasma” Contesta Tear

“Necesitaremos más que la cooperación de Sheridan para resolver ese problema” continua Jade “Necesitaremos que los investigadores de Gran Chokmah y ciudad de Yulia para conseguirlo”

Luke resume lo que quiere decir Jade “Tenemos que conseguir un tratado de paz entre Kimlasca y Malkuth”

“Vamos a Baticul, convenceré a mi padre, cueste lo que cueste” La determinación de Natalia brillaba, literalmente, la llama dorada la cubría, pero ahora podía notar su llama secundaria, mucho más débil que su sol, pero aun así pudo reconocer el borde naranja. “No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, hare lo que debo hacer”

*.*.*.*.*

La reina estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, su esposo no se atrevió a preguntar por qué, ella se acerca a la entrada del palacio, y alcanza a escuchar al guardia

"Princesa Natalia, ha vuelto… ¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto supone?"

"Para" Lo detiene Ion "Soy Ion, Maestro Fónico de la orden de Lorelei, quiero una audiencia con su majestad" El tono de Ion era imponente, no dejando lugar para negarse

"S-si señor"

Pero Ion no había terminado "Los que me acompañan, vienen bajo la protección de Daath, si no se les trata con respeto, Daath no volverá a leer la partitura a Kimlasca"

“Las amenazas no son necesarias” Sale la reina a recibirlos “Yo misma los escolte”

“¿Madre?”

“¿Su majestad?” Pregunta el guardia con preocupación

“No creo estar en ningún peligro, y este mal entendido a durado demasiado tiempo” Exige la reina “Ahora síganme por favor” Ella los lleva directo al estudio del rey “Ahora depende de ustedes” Luego voltea a ver a Natalia “Desde el momento en que te pusieron en mis brazos, sabia que no eras mi hija”

“Yo… madre… quiero decir su majestad”

Pero ella no la dejo terminar “Lloré el día que mi hija murió, me lastimo no poder darle ni el privilegio de una tumba, pero eso no quita que no seas mi hija, te crie bajo mi techo, te nombre mi hija y te otorgue el nombre de mi niña, eres mi hija en todas las formas que importan, lo siento si no pude ser una mejor madre”

Natalia solo la abraza entre lagrimas “No, yo… estoy feliz que seas mi madre”

Ella solo le sonríe y le acaricia suavemente su pelo “Ahora ve, tu padre te ama, simplemente esta asustado de verlo, nadie aquí desea hacerte daño… bueno, excepto Alphine, pero nunca me ha caído bien”

Natalia solo sonríe al recordar todos los desacuerdos que ha tenido con su madre, finalmente, es momento de enfrentar a su padre.

"Padre" Llama Natalia al verlo, sorprendiendo al rey

"¡Natalia!" El tono de su tío era sorprendido y esperanzado, Luke podía sentir que se alegraba y entristecía de ver a su hija

La reacción de Alphine, por el contrario "¿Dónde están los guardias?" Pregunta en un tono muy molesto, es obvio que los mandaría al calabozo sin oportunidad de hablar si lo permitían

"Tío, no necesitas guardias, Natalia es tu hija"

"Mi hija murió hace muchos años"

"¡No! ¡La Natalia que tienes adelante es tu hija! Diecisiete años de recuerdos deberían dejártelo claro"

"Recuerdos…" Susurra el rey

"¡Así que alguien te ha dicho que no es tu verdadera hija!, ¿Y qué? ¡Eso no cambian tus recuerdos! Los recuerdos que ambos comparten como familia son solo vuestros"

"Lo sé" Susurra, pero su determinación se hace más fuerte "¡Lo sé!"

"Bueno, ¿Entonces?"

"Esta bien Luke" Lo para Natalia "Padre… Su majestad, puede llamarme criminal si así lo desea, pero, por favor, detenga esta guerra contra Malkuth" Suplica la rubia

Ion decide que es momento de intervenir en la conversación "No preguntare por que envió emisarios a Akzeriuth, no deseo saberlo" aunque la razón era realmente obvia "Pero el emperador Peony IX confió en mi como emisario de paz, no deseo perder esa confianza" Podía sentirse la fuerza de voluntad de Ion en sus palabras, él también ha crecido, todos lo han hecho.

"Perdone su majestad" Interviene Jade "Un monarca no tiene por qué sufrir por diatribas juveniles, sugiero que volvamos más tarde para escuchar la respuesta de su majestad"

"Jade" Se queja Luke, no estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia

"¿Y si esconden tropas para emboscar nos?" Pregunta Guy

"La gente de esta ciudad se volverá en contra de su majestad, tengo de muy buena fuente que no permitirán el arresto de la princesa, y también el maestro fónico Ion, todos sabemos lo que Daath respondería si algo le sucede"

"¿Me estas amenazando, Jade el Nigromante?"

"¿De verdad cree que me involucraría en esta situación sin tomar precauciones?" Pregunta con descaro, luego se acerca al rey y se arrodilla entregándole la carta que ha escrito explicando la situación

"Lo leeré, y los veré en mi sala de audiencia mañana" Fue la palabra definitiva del rey

"Permiso su majestad" Se despide Natalia, todos salen detrás de ella, Luke es el último en salir, pero antes de irse se queda un momento en la puerta y luego voltea a ver al rey

Ahora todo depende del rey.

*.*.*.*.*

Es tan extraño estar en este lugar, Luke puede ver la puerta de su casa, tan familiar, y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, ahora solo se sentía como un intruso

"¿Quieres hacer una visita?" Le pregunta Guy

"No, padre está del lado de mi tío, no creo que sería adecuado, quedémonos mejor en la posada"

“Saben que pueden quedarse en mi casa” Invita Guy “Aun tienes tu habitación”

Pero al final, prefirieron el hotel, la casa de Guy estaba demasiado cerca del palacio para el gusto de los demás, En el camino Guy lo llevo de nuevo a ver al señor Miyagi donde hablaron del estilo de la espada y la parte estratégica del estilo Sigmundesco  
"El estilo sigmundesco es una ramificación del estilo Albertesco" Le explica Guy "Se parecen mucho, pero mi estilo da más importancia a la agilidad de movimientos, además el estilo Sigmundesco es característico de la casa Gardios

Fue interesante hablar con el señor Miyagi, pero no es algo que ninguno de los dos hará muy seguido, llegaron a un acuerdo que es más interesante practicar el estilo que hablar de ello.

Después de eso no salieron de la posada, para evitar cualquier incidente con los caballeros, después de todo, eran criminales, y Natalia era querida por la gente, si algo pasaba se podría desatar una revuelta.

*.*.*.*.*

Al final no tuvieron que preocuparse, después de una conmovedora escena en la sala del trono su tío acepto que tenían razón

"No escuche los balbuceos de estos…"

"Silencio" Le ordena el rey "¡No insultes las palabras de mi hija!"

"Padre"

"Natalia, has despertado el amor y la preocupación por este país que yo había olvidado"

"Padre… es doloroso no ser una princesa, pero lo que duele más… es no ser tu hija"

"Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, nunca olvidare nuestro tiempo juntos, nunca olvidare la primera vez que me llamaste padre"

Natalia corre a abrazar a su padre, y Luke se siente feliz que por fin ella logro recuperar su lugar y su identidad, por fin podían avanzar en su plan para descender las tierras exteriores, ahora tenían que convencer al emperador.

Todos parecían muy felices por Natalia, y ahora, con mejor humor, viajan a Gran Chokmah, no deben tener problemas en convencer al emperador, después de todo, él era el mayor instigador para las pláticas de paz.

Les concedieron una audiencia en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, Natalia fue nuevamente la encargada de hablar como representante de Kimlasca al emperador

"Perdone nuestra agresión y considere una vez más un tratado de paz entre…"

"Espera, ¿No olvidas tu posición?" La para Peony, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que Peony intentaba decir "Diciéndolo así significa que Kimlasca se ha inclinado ante nosotros, y vergüenza debería darte por no haberla detenido Jade" Lo regaña suavemente el emperador

"¿Tan evidente era?" Es lo único que dice Jade como justificación, se sentía la diversión en su voz

"Digamos que solo son… negociaciones para acabar con la batalla de la Rúgnica, ¿Dónde deberíamos celebrarlas?" Le pregunta al grupo, ninguno de ellos había pensado algo que proponer, y Daath aún estaba bastante influenciada por Mohs.

"Tear" Le pregunta Luke "¿Qué tal ciudad de Yulia?"

"Pero está en el Qliphoth, ¿Estás seguro?"

"Bueno, realmente deberían saber cómo es el Qliphoth, ahí es donde acabaran las tierras exteriores cuando las hagamos descender"

"Cualquier lugar es mejor que donde me encerraron en Keterburg" Contesta el emperador con simplicidad "Iré"

*.*.*.*.*.*

Todos se movilizan a ciudad de Yulia, incluso Alec movilizó a su grupo para la conferencia 

“Solo espero que esta vez Guy no interrumpa las pláticas”

“No contaría con ello” Dice Sara “El deseara que los gobernantes admitieran la verdad de Hob”

“Tenemos cosas mas importantes de que discutir” Dice Daniela “Es fundamental convencerlos que cierren la tormenta planetaria”

“Si pudiéramos convencerlos” Dice Alec, algo preocupado “Podemos cerrar varios de los problemas que abran en el futuro, pero Lorelei no me da muy buen pronóstico al respecto” Él no puede simplemente ir y cerrarla por su cuenta “Si no se cierra la tormenta planetaria, será peligroso liberar a Lorelei”

Daniela asiente “Si, el miasma se descontrolo por que Lorelei no estaba en el nucleo”

“Pero si Lorelei se queda en el núcleo” Interviene Karin “Entonces, Van intentará absorberlo”

“Vuelve de nuevo al deseo de la gente” Comenta Aron “La gente es la que decide su futuro, no podemos decidir por ella”

“Por eso es vital convencerlos” Continua Alec “Y saldremos de inmediato despues de la reunión, tenemos que estar en posición para evitar la masacre de Sheridan”

Karin no parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea “Tu no vas a pelear Nix” 

“Puedo pelear” Se queja por enésima vez

“Phoenix, reconócelo de una vez, no estás en condición de pelear” Le reprocha Karin 

“Sería un avergüenza” Se queja Sara, con ojos llenos de pesar, en el tono más dramático “Si permito que el futuro heredero Gardios muera bajo mi cuidado, tendré que morir para limpiar la afrenta”

“Ya les dije antes ¡No estoy embarazado!”

“Cuando tu amiga no baja es una clara indicación” Insiste Karin “Y ya lleva semanas de retraso”

“¿Y por qué me llevas la cuenta?” Se queja el pelirrojo.

Sara, su sombra eterna, es la que decide contestar “Tal vez, si no usaras esa técnica no tendríamos que llevarla, no se como Natalia y Luke no se han dado cuenta que no puedes salir de cama cada seis meses”

Dos días cada seis meses sonaba un gran negocio, pero la reacción era tan violenta que Sara siempre tenía al alcance sueros de emergencia y medicamentos para los peligros de desangrarse. 

“Veamos” Dice Daniela, en un tono profesional “No soy un obstetra, pero creo que tengo bastante conocimiento para reconocer los síntomas” Ella se acomoda los lentes y empieza a leer “De lo que hemos podido observar, presentas síntomas de vomito, Cansancio, tu olfato es mas sensible, ¿Has tenido sensibilidad en los pechos?”

Alec no dice una palabra, y no va a admitir nada, todo esto es molesto y no quiere hablar más del tema. Aron parece el mas incomodo con toda la situación.

“Miren, realmente no deseo seguir discutiendo este tema, pero deseo saber, Phoenix, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que no es posible? Se que dijiste que tu periodo fértil es corto, pero, aun así, es posible”

“Sobre todo porque ustedes dos son como conejos” Inserta Karin “Lo que me extraña es que tardo tanto tiempo, Apuesto a que Sara incluso ya tejió las botitas de bebe” Sara parece desconcertada, pero no negó la acusación.

Alec parece que va a morir de vergüenza en ese punto “Esta bien, utilizo una técnica fónica que aprendí en el hospital, me asegura que no pueda quedar embarazado por varias horas” 

“¿Y la usaste en ciudad de Yulia?” Le pregunta Daniela, eso le dio una pausa, la uso definitivamente en Baticul, si fuera a ser su ultima noche, planeaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Pero, ¿En ciudad de Yulia? Fue demasiado repentino, había tantas cosas que hacer, realmente nunca paso por su mente, el solo puede dejar escapar un gemido en respuesta, Él no quería que Guy se sintiera obligado a casarlo. Un bebe apelaría a su sentido del honor, prefería perderlo a tenerlo encadenado, el odio y resentimiento son muy fáciles de cultivar en esas condiciones.

“Supongo que significa no” Dice Daniela en tono triunfal “Tendremos que ver a un médico, tu condición no es normal, así que debes cuidarte más”

Alec afila su mirada “No van a decirle a nadie” Su tono era completamente serio, uno que rara vez utiliza, sobre todo en ellos “Y no vamos a cambiar de planes, tenemos que seguir”

Sara parece que iba a llorar con su respuesta “Pero…”

“No, no le estamos diciendo a nadie, le prometí a Guy que le daría la opción, y no podemos parar ahora, Van ira pronto por Sheridan, somos los únicos entre los caballeros que podemos pelear al nivel de los generales”

Han peleado juntos por años, se han metido con monstruos peligrosos de la zona por Keterburg, todo esto para prepararse para enfrentar a la réplica de Nebillim, Alec recuerda como casi mueren en ese enfrentamiento la primera vez, y esta vez desea estar preparado, la réplica era incluso más peligrosa que Van, esto a llevado a que su grupo pueda enfrentarse a un general, incluso en forma individual. Aunque a excepción de Legretta, los demás serán difíciles de derrotar

“Bien, se obstinado” Fue la respuesta molesta de Karin “Pero no vas a pelear, te quedas atrás como sanador y apoyo si tanto insistes, somos tu guardia real, no vamos a retroceder en esto”

“Bien”

“Supongo que tendré que estudiar si voy a ser tu obstetra provisional” Se queja Daniela, ella estudia la ciencia de fono tecnología, pero tenía una especialidad en medicina de campo.

*.*.*.*.*

La primera persona que encontró fue Natalia, ella parecía inquieta, esperándolo

“Alexander”

“Natalia” Alec la abraza, igual que siempre lo hace, ella parece derretirse, como si un gran peso fue quitado de sus hombros “Me alegro que estés bien hermana”

“No soy realmente tu hermana”

“Decir eso es como decir que Luke no es mi primo, crecimos juntos, somos familia, sin importar nuestro nacimiento”

Natalia lanza un bufido, poco característico de ella “Dile eso a los nobles” Se queja ella “Tu deberías ser el primer heredero, hablare con mi padre para realizar el cambio”

“No” La detiene Alec “Eres tu quien ha trabajado por la gente, eres tu a quien aman, eres la mas indicada para ser reina”

“Creo que subestimas tus propios logros” Alec era demasiado humilde en algunas maneras “Ayudaste a crear el hospital, instalaste un programa médico, atiendes a los heridos en tus ratos libres, ayudaste a reforzar la guardia, instalaste el sistema de entrenamiento para disminuir la muerte de los viajeros, patrocinas a varios huérfanos y mejoraste los estándares de educación, tus logros no pueden ser tan visibles como los míos, pero no los hace menos valiosos, siempre he estado orgullosa de ti”

Alec se siente mal al respecto, al escucharla hablar de esa manera “Todos esos logros lo hice por motivos egoístas, Natalia, tenia mis razones para hacerlo, tu genuinamente te preocupas por nuestra gente”

Ella solo alza la ceja al respecto “Si, siempre dices lo mismo, podría decir que mis motivos tambien son egoístas, pero eso no quita la verdad, cuando estaba huyendo, lo único que me tranquilizaba era saber que podía contar contigo para proteger nuestra gente”

“No paré la guerra”

“No, simplemente nos diste tiempo para pararla, no soy una idiota, miles de personas hubieran muerto de no ser por ti, Mohs quería iniciar inmediatamente la batalla”

“Siempre fuiste demasiado buena” Se lamento su hermano “Pero eso no quita el hecho que tu eres quien debe gobernar, has sido preparada desde que podías caminar, si te casas con Asch, la sangre Real volverá al trono en tus hijos, y aun si no te casas con él, siempre podemos arreglar un compromiso entre nuestros hijos, eso al menos, va a satisfacer a los nobles”

“Supongo” Le sonríe ella “Ahora esperemos que todo salga bien en la cumbre”

*.*.*.*.*

Guy hizo exactamente lo mismo que en la reunión anterior, e hizo a los gobernantes confesar sobre la verdad de Hob, al final, de nuevo, tuvieron que sacarlo de la sala, Alec sale casi al final de los acuerdos, y como Lorelei predijo, no logro convencerlos que cierren la tormenta planetaria.

Alec estaba de muy mal humor cuando termino la reunión

“Es lógico” Agrega Daniela “Es la principal fuente de energía, y aun no he podido descubrir una forma de remplazarla, es obvio que prefieren intentar suerte primero con el miasma 

“Si, pero no tenían que tratarme como un idiota, casi parecía que les pidió que caminaran a la luna, como si mi sugerencia sea inimaginable, ellos han visto la situación con el miasma”

“Si” Dice Karina “Pero ellos creen que pueden regular el núcleo, es como la partitura, no van a renunciar a ella si hay otra alternativa, no hasta que sea letal”

Si, Alec se da cuenta de eso, esto era tan inútil, podrían haber arreglado tantos problemas de haber aceptado. “Ahora regresemos a Sheridan, tenemos que coordinar las fuerzas” 

“¿No quieres ver a Guy antes de irte?” Alec niega y sube al Albiore “El tiempo para Sheridan se acaba, no puedo permitir que se repita la masacre de la última vez”

Con eso, el Albiore despego rumbo a Sheridan.

*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, hemos acabado de modificar el Tartarus" Les saluda Lemon en cuanto entraron a la habitación

Esa noticia deja muy feliz al grupo, eso fue realmente rápido "¿En serios? Eso es fantástico" les dijo Luke

"JE JE JE" Se ríe Lemon "Nunca subestimes a la tercera edad, el Tartarus está esperando en el puerto Sheridan"

La operación era algo arriesgada, debían ir a donde Akzeriuth se hundió y bajar por el hoyo al núcleo, activar el aparato y salir de ahí en el Albiore, con solo la barrera fónica del Tartarus para protegerlos del miasma y la presión del planeta, pero eso no durará mucho, la carga durará 130 horas, exactamente lo necesario para hacer el recorrido, en otras palabras, una vez que empiecen no pueden desperdiciar el tiempo o no funcionara y quedaran atrapados en el núcleo.

"En cuanto salgan de aquí enviaremos una señal que llegará al puerto, entonces Aston, que está esperando en el puerto activará el sistema de barrera Fónica" Les advierte Tamara

"Entonces" Resume Guy "En el momento en que salgamos de aquí comienza la operación y la cuenta atrás"

"El más mínimo retraso o error será fatal" Comenta Tear, todos entendían la gravedad en lo que se involucraban

"Esta es su última oportunidad si requieren conseguir suministros, cuando estén listos para empezad venid y decírnoslo" Les dice Lemon

Jade acomoda sus lentes y toma el control de la conversación "Entonces, creo que es mejor iniciar ahora, no creo que sea necesario esperar más tiempo"

"Si" Concuerda Guy "Mientras más esperamos, más corremos el riesgo de que algo salga mal"

"Aunque me extraña que mi hermano no intento interferir en las conversaciones de paz" Agrega Tear con preocupación "No entiendo, es como si ya no le importara"

"El comandante es un hombre con una alta capacidad de estrategia" Acuerda Jade, él también estaba preocupado de cual serán las intenciones de Van "Ahora lo más importante es proseguir con el plan"

Todos acuerdan iniciar inmediatamente, aunque Luke se sentía algo aprensivo, envían la señal, ahora solo tenían que llegar al puerto lo más rápido posible.  
Al salir, descubren que están rodeados por los caballeros del Oráculo.

"Mayor Legretta" Dice Tear en confusión y consternación, ellos se preparan para atacar, pero Lemon y Tamara les recuerdan que no tienen mucho tiempo, este proyecto era demasiado para la clase I y la clase M.

"Vamos Luke, cada segundo cuenta" Le recuerda Tear, Luke solo puede maldecir.

"Este será nuestro primer y último proyecto conjunto" Les dice Lemon, Legretta iba a disparar, pero Karin salta del tejado delante de ella, Legretta salta para evadir la espada de la chica

Karin estaba en su clásico estilo arrogante, desechando la ropa formal “Lo siento viejo, pero no puedo dejar que te retires, aun tienes muchos proyectos por hacer antes de morir” Luego se voltea a ver al grupo “Ustedes dense prisa, yo me encargare de esto”

“Gracias” El tono de Luke reflejaba el alivio que sentía. Ellos sabían cual hubiera sido el resultado si ella no hubiera llegado, pero la operación era demasiado importante para el mundo.

Ellos corren, pero cada salida a sido tomada por los caballeros del oráculo, y en cada momento que huyeron, los ciudadanos de Sheridan salían en su defensa, al igual que soldados de Kimlasca que tambien parecían salir de la nada

Natalia casi llora de alegría al ver los caballeros de Kimlasca defender la ciudad, pero era obvio que esto terminaría en muerte de ambos bandos.

La escena en el puerto no fue mejor, el maestro Van llego personalmente para detenerlos, Luke casi no podía creerlo, era tan doloroso esta sensación de impotencia, y escuchar al Maestro Van justificarla como simples perdidas esperadas ¿Cómo podía actuar tan riguroso cuando ordeno el ataque a Sheridan?

Luke quería pelear, pero Jade lo detiene

"Nuestra principal prioridad es detener el núcleo, debemos irnos" Le recuerda Jade

"Maldición" Le dolía no poder hacer nada, le dolía tener que huir, pero si paraba ahora, todas las muertes serán en vano.  
Y ahora Aston, Kathy y Hencken eran los que se sacrificaban para comprar tiempo

"Tal vez podamos ser viejo" Les dice Kathy "pero al menos podemos servir como obstáculo, Id"

"Idiotas, apártense" Les grita Espinoza, pero los ancianos no iban a seguir su solicitud

"Nuestro camarada ha causado esto" Dice Hencken viendo a Espinoza "Nosotros pagaremos por ello"

Luke no tiene otro remedio que partir en el barco, "Hencken, Kathy, Aston… Lo siento" Él lo único que puede gritarles el pelirrojo, lo sentía por no poder lograr protegerlos, por permitir que se sacrificaran por ellos.

"Admiro su coraje" Dice Van, sacando la espada "Aunque es inútil" El levanta la espada para cortarlos cuando una lanza gigante se interpone, los dos inventores son arrojados al suelo, pero no desaprovechan la oportunidad para alejarse. Sara trata de ganar la ventaja, pero la fuerza de Van es superior y logra empujarla hacia atrás y herirla en el proceso, él iba a continuar, pero ve que varios soldados están llegando, esto podía ser problemático 

"Van Grands” Dice la chica, tratando de ganar tiempo “comandante de orden del oráculo, has cometido crímenes contra la partitura” El hombre solo se ríe, como ella esperaba, de lo que le han contado y observado, Van tiene tendencia a hacer grandes discursos cuando se menciona la partitura.

*.*.*.*  
"No tan valiente ahora, cuando no te enfrentas a ancianos o a gente indefensa" Se burla Karin, devolviendo fácilmente los ataques de legretta 

Legretta no intenta contestarle, demasiado concentrada en evadir su ataque.

"Mayor Legretta" Llama uno de los soldados del oráculo "Estamos siendo atacados"

"¿Los caballeros de Kimlasca ya llegaron? No pueden ser tantos para darnos problemas" Se sorprende Legretta de la rápida respuesta de Kimlasca

"Si señora, parece que las fuerzas de la ciudad estaban mejor preparadas de lo esperado, están masacrando a nuestros hombres"

"¿Qué?" Se lamentó la mujer 

“Ho, no te quejes” Se burla Karin “No puedes simplemente atacar y esperar que no tomemos represalias”

Legretta maldice, se supone que la guardia de la ciudad no debería estar preparada, pero esto hablaba de una sutil movilización”

"Parece que la situación ya no es favorable" Anuncia el general "Retiren las fuerzas al puerto"

Legretta se retira, y Karin la deja, está más interesada en saber que está pasando con el resto de la ciudad

"¿Cómo está la situación?" Le pregunta la chica a uno de los miembros del clan de la luna, disfrazado de caballero.

El clan de la luna era por tradición un clan guerrero que trabaja en las sombras, asesinos sin rostro, disperso después de la caída del líder anterior, en estos dos años Phoenix se ha dedicado a entrenar a los miembros para este momento, eran actualmente alrededor de solo 55 miembros activos de combate, su ejército personal, como tambien sus asesinos, fáciles de disfrazar entre la gente, es tal vez bueno que el príncipe tenga demasiada moral para utilizarlos a su máxima capacidad. Ya fue bastante difícil aceptar el plan de ocultar a los hombres hasta que fue el momento de soltar la trampa y tomar la mayor cantidad del ejército de Van.

"La cortamos bastante cerca" Reprocha Aron, quien revisaba los daños, pero también algo satisfecho con los resultados "Pero los chicos lograron escapar, tal como se esperaba, hay varios ciudadanos heridos, pero por fortuna llegamos a tiempo para evitar cualquier golpe mortal, ahora están siendo llevados al hospital, Nix se está encargando de curar a los más graves junto con Daniela, los caballeros del oráculo, en cambio, bien, no creo que Van regrese con menos de la mitad de lo que entro" 

Aron no le gusta la muerte, pero se miraba muy satisfecho con la masacre realizada a los caballeros del oráculo, ¡Atacar de esa manera a los ciudadanos indefensos!

"Bien, Encárgate aquí, iré al puerto, no puedo dejar que Sara pelee sola, o Nix intentara alguna locura como pelear contra Van por su cuenta" La chica se va sin darle tiempo de responder.

Ella llega al puerto, justo cuando Van se estaba riendo, mira que Sara esta herida, y duda que las fuerzas ahí puedan detener a Van por mucho tiempo.

"¿La partitura?" Se ríe Van "Una vez que termine, no importará la partitura, el camino que seguimos solo nos llevara a la destrucción" En ese momento llega Legretta, detrás de ella seguía un gran pelotón de caballeros del oráculo, ahora la situación les seria desfavorable a la unidad que conduce Sara "Legretta, veo que has fallado"

"Mis disculpas, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida" Reporta la mujer en tono neutral "Sync ha logrado llegar a tiempo"

"Al menos alguien ha cumplido su misión" Dice con molestia "Ya no tiene caso que estemos aquí" Van se retira con lo que queda de su ejército, Espinoza mira asustado toda la escena, esto no era lo que espero cuando decidió seguir a Van, él estaba dispuesto a hacer y sacrificar todo por la ciencia, ahora se daba cuenta que había líneas que no valía la pena cruzar, pero su temor a Van le impedía abandonarlo.

Karin corre a ayudar a Sara "¿Estas bien?” 

“Si, era mas fuerte de lo que esperaba” La chica parece molesta de no tener la fuerza para detenerlo. “¿Cómo esta Phoenix?”

“Bien, está atendiendo a los heridos, no se involucró en el combate” La chica deja salir un suspiro de alivio “El es descuidado de su propia seguridad, pero creo que esta empezando a ser consciente que no es el único en riesgo, la idea del bebe está creciendo en él”

Si, Sara podía testificar eso, incluso si no lo decía.

En ese momento, llega Aron a informar de la situación "Hay muchos heridos en la ciudad, nuestro número no fue suficiente”

“Esta no fue una derrota, pero definitivamente no fue una victoria" Le recalca Sara "Ahora solo queda visitar 4 Sephiroth para poder descender las tierras exteriores”

“Luego un mes de descanso para que todo se valla a la mierda” Anuncia Karin en forma alegre “Aun tenemos mucho por hacer, es una pena que no podemos encontrar la isla donde se hicieron las réplicas”

Lo habían intentado, pero era una isla móvil, no podían rastrearla sin importar los esfuerzos para encontrarla, lo peor, esa solo era una de las bases, la verdad es que Luke jamás encontró todas las bases que tenía Van. 

*.*.*.*

“Las defensas de la ciudad contestaron muy rápido” Observa Jade “parecen mejor calificados que el promedio”

Guy solo encoje los hombros, fingiendo que no había sido afectado por los acontecimientos, aunque por dentro, hervía al ver como Van se atrevió a atacar a su gente “No puedo obtener el crédito, Alec es quien se encarga de administrar la defensa de la ciudad, y tambien el hospital” A veces el se encargaba de revisar juicios, en esos momentos, su prometido era realmente terrorífico en esos casos.

“Lo importante es que se controlo la situación” Dice Natalia “Aun así, debe haber tantos muertos y heridos”

“Ahora debemos prepararnos para la operación” Les recuerda Jade “No tenemos tiempo que perder”

Todos concuerdan, y inician su trayectoria al núcleo


	17. Monte Roneal

El descenso al núcleo fue tal como estaba planeado, una vez que la nave estaba estable, pudieron ir a buscar a su enemigo, el enfrentamiento y la muerte de Sync dejo un sabor amargo en su boca, Sync, que era la sexta réplica del maestro Fónico original.

Los demás se sorprenden de esta revelación, incluso Anise, aunque Jade la dedujo fácilmente desde el comienzo

"Nací hace solamente 2 años" Admite Ion al grupo, al mismo tiempo que Arietta perdió su puesto como guardiana y remplazada por Anisé, todo para cubrir la verdad sobre Ion.

Entre todas las réplicas, Ion, la séptima replica, era el único que tenía las habilidades más cercanas al original, y por eso Sync fue desechado, Luke se pregunta que paso con los otros 5, la amargura de Sync era bastante evidente

"Las réplicas son solo basura" fue la declaración de Sync, lo peor fue su afirmación de haber sido tirado al monte Zaleho para morir por su debilidad, ese era el destino de las réplicas débiles, Luke esperaba que esa declaración no contestara lo que les paso a las otras 5 réplicas de Ion "Una réplica que no sirve como reemplazo es solo basura"

"No entiendo" Dice Corín, cortando el argumento de Luke "Si son basura, ¿Por qué Van esta tan ansioso por hacer un mundo de ellas?" Como siempre, nadie contesta a esa pregunta, Ion trata de acercarse a Sync

"Ven con nosotros, Tu y yo somos iguales" Le dice Ion

"Te equivocas, vivo para que Van me use, al final, solo los que somos útiles para algo, se nos permite vivir por lastima… y mi tiempo útil a terminado"

De esta manera, ante la sorprendente mirada de todos, Sync prefirió caer al núcleo antes de aceptar ir con ellos.

"Maestro Ion, no llore" Le solicita Anise

"No estoy llorando" Responde, pero su tono era conmocionado

"Pero, tiene lágrimas"

Ion toca su cara y nota que es verdad, Natalia menciona que es como perder un hermano, Luke puede ver el dolor de Ion.

"Es la primera vez que lloro" Dice Ion en tono de realización "Ya entiendo… creo que me entristeció"

No pudieron seguir hablando del asunto, ya que tenían una misión por terminar, cuando por fin activaron el aparato para estabilizar el núcleo, una vez terminada la operación, Jade decide que es deben irse de inmediato

"Es peligroso seguir aquí" Les recuerda Jade "Debemos ir al Albiore ahora" Nadie protesto en la afirmación de Jade, todos se apresuran a salir en el Albiore, abandonando el Tartarus en el núcleo

Luke no puede dejar de sentir algo de pesar al respecto, al final, se había encariñado de esa nave, pero servirá para un propósito mayor

Nadie se quejo cuando Guy solicito ir directamente a Sheridan, el gobernador sale para recibirlos y contarle es estado de la ciudad "Su majestad y el duque han presentado una queja formal a Daath, pero el gran maestro insiste en que Van se separó de la orden, incluso ya se había enviado un comunicado al respecto, también, obtuve información del estado de Belkend, ellos han ofrecido ayuda en la reparación, con el ataque a Sheridan, la influencia de Daath en Belkend ha desaparecido"

"Lo siento mucho" Se disculpa Ion "Aunque se han separado, ellos eran mis subordinados, sus crímenes son los míos, mis más sinceras disculpas"

"De los ancianos" Continua el gobernador "ninguno estuvo herido de gravedad, aunque muchos ciudadanos salieron heridos, se espera que todos se recuperen" Guy no pregunta por los caballeros que defendieron la ciudad, es obvio que algunos de ellos murieron en el ataque, tendrá que pedir el informe después, pero de momento, deja que el grupo se alegra por la noticia.

Natalia y Tear desean ver cómo están los ancianos, Guy se separa del grupo para revisar el estado de la ciudad, como era de esperarse, varios de sus hombres perecieron en la defensa de la población, y no puede evitar suspirar al ver los informes, Alec realmente hizo un gran trabajo con su entrenamiento, aunque no lo parezca, tiene mucho talento como comandante.

Lo que le hace mas extraño es que guio la ayuda medica que las fuerzas de ataque, mientras que su prometido es bueno en artes curativas, el sobresale y le gusta más el combate, así que ese comportamiento no es característico de él, decide guardarlo en su mente para después y continua con los informes y coordinar la limpieza y lo que requiera reconstrucción

El no regresa a la mansión hasta después de media noche, para encontrar a su prometido en su cama, y tambien parecía completamente agotado.

Guy solo sonríe al verlo, él se acuesta en la cama y lo atrae a su pecho, el pelirrojo se acomoda en sus brazos de forma inconsciente, se miraba demasiado adorable, era una pena que estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada más que sostenerlo.

Se sentía tan natural, sostenerlo de esta forma, sentía que podía pasar una vida a su lado. Su relación ya no se trataba de la paz, o del futuro de su casa, El brillante príncipe le ha fascinado desde el día en que lo conoció, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no importa lo que parece pensar el pelirrojo al respecto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, pronto se quedo dormido, soñando en un mejor futuro

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo despertó el sonido de alguien vomitando en el baño.

“¿Estas bien?” Le pregunta, ayudándole a levantarse

“Si, solo algo es el estrés de todo esto”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Si, no a sido fácil, pase los últimos 5 días en el hospital, la comida es horrible, debo hacer algo al respecto” Se queja Alec, ganando una risa de Guy, ambos se sientan en la cama 

“Me alegro que estés aquí, tus fuerzas salvaron el día”

Alec simplemente encoge los hombros restándole importancia “La gente fue muy valiente, Van iba a matarlos a todos” él se recuesta, apoyándose en el hombro del rubio “Te extrañe”

“Si, yo tambien” Guy suspira y sostiene al pelirrojo “Todo lo que dijiste fue molestamente verdad, incluso la verdad de caída de Hob”

“Puedo escuchar la canción de Lorelei, la canción que canta para cada persona, si me concentro, puedo ver su pasado junto con las posibles trayectorias”

“Eso debe ser increíblemente útil para los juicios” Lo dice en forma positiva, pero un poder así debe ser terriblemente tentador para abusar, y a veces, terriblemente doloroso para mirar.

“Trato de no usarlo, es mas incomodo que su valor la mayoría de las veces” Alec mira al cielo antes de levantarse “Hay mucho por hacer, aún tienen 4 sephiroth que recorrer” 

“¿No serian cinco?”

“No, no hay tiempo para ir al cuarto, pueden hacerlo desde la puerta de la absorción, no necesitan ir a la puerta de la radiación para bajar las tierras exteriores”

“Es bueno saberlo” 

“Los sephiroth pendientes están en Montaña de Meggiora, Mt. Zaleho, el Monte Roneal, y el portal de la absorción” Alec suspira “Desearía poder formar 2 grupos para hacerlo mas rápido, pero no se como abrir los sellos Daáthicos”

“Eso me recuerda, Jade estaba muy interesado de saber como Luke podía abrir los sellos de Yulia”

Alec solo da un lamento al respecto “Digamos que es una historia muy larga y dejémoslo así, han pasado 2000 años, Yulia tenía muchos descendientes rondando alrededor”

Alguien llama a la puerta, anunciando que el desayuno esta listo, por lo que se dirigen al comedor, al llegar, el lugar estaba casi vacío, la mayoría del grupo ya se había levantado y fueron a visitar y ayudar a la situación de la ciudad.

Pronto el equipo regresa y se prepara para ir a la Montaña de Meggiora.

Alec logro atrapar a Spinoza antes de que escapara, y lo arrastraron para que se disculpara con sus amigos, después de una conmovedora reunión, acepto trabajar con ellos para ayudarlos contra él miasma.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Varios días después, y el grupo se dirigía al monte Roneal, el ultimo antes de ir a la puerta de la absorción, El monte era frio, no había mejor manera de describirlo, la nieve caía y abundaba el viento helado, y ese sonido era extraño

"Suena como una mujer llorando" Comenta Tear

"Es escalofriante" confirma Anise, Jade parecía pensativo ante la afirmación

"¿Qué pasa Jade?" Le pregunta Guy "No me digas que también estas asustado"

"No, solo recordaba el pasado"

"¿El pasado?" Pregunta Natalia

"jeje Es una historia del fantasma de una mujer que murió en estas montañas, ¿Os gustaría oírla?"

Natalia parecía emocionada ante la sugerencia "Oh, amo esa clase de historias"

Tear no parecía compartir su opinión "Dejad de perder el tiempo, ¡Vamos!" y procedió a adelantarse al grupo, algo completamente atípico de ella "No estoy asustada en absoluto, así que sigamos"

Por supuesto, nadie le creyó, pero no se opusieron, y así inicia el ascenso al monte congelado.

"Tendremos que tener cuidado" Dice Guy "Este lugar no parece bueno para pelear"

"Tienes razón" Confirma Jade "El peligro de avalancha es grande en esta zona, tendremos que pisar con cuidado"

El grupo continúa subiendo, hasta que se toparon con Arietta

*.*.*.*.*

Ion quiso decirle la verdad a Arietta, que él era un replica, pero Anise le pidió que no se lo dijera, "Algunas cosas son mejor no saber" El recuerda lo que el comandante Van le dijo una vez, Arietta no podría vivir si sabía la verdad, perdería su motivo de existencia, él realmente no quería lastimarla

Arietta vivió por el maestro Fónico, el Ion original, decirle la verdad rompería su corazón, pero Ion deseo decirle, y ahora ve que no era por consideración, si no por egoísmo, quería que lo viera como su propia persona, que lo aceptara como era y no por su original, y eso nunca pasara si ella piensa que son la misma persona.

¿Qué es más cruel? ¿Decirle la verdad o dejarla vivir una mentira? Ion no tenía la respuesta, y no deseo descubrirla.

Ion se hace a un lado y se refugia como siempre lo hace en combates, eso le molesta, ser tan débil que no puede ayudar de ninguna manera

Pronto la batalla entre Legretta, Largo y Arietta comienza, a pesar de haber perdido un brazo, Legretta era bastante letal.

Arietta no tenía ninguno de sus amigos con ella, lo cual le parece extraño a Ion, aun así, la chica podía pelear sin ellos.

La batalla es interrumpida por una avalancha, y pronto todos los involucrados son arrastrados por la nieve

La avalancha cayó sobre ellos, al despertar Luke nota que han sido arrastrados y cayeron del borde del barranco, por suerte no terminaron de caer al abismo, también, nota que cayeron justo frente a la puerta del sello Daáthico.

"¿Estamos vivos?"

"Hemos tenido suerte" Le dice Guy "Esto estaba justo debajo de donde estábamos, hemos logrado parar aquí"

"Entonces, Los generales están…" Dice Luke, mirando el borde del profundo abismo, parecía imposible sobrevivir una caída así

"Cayeron al barranco" termina Jade, su tono no traiciono ninguna emisión al respecto, pero Luke sabía que este era un buen resultado para el Nigromante

"No pasa nada" Dice Tear, tratando de sonar fría "Habríamos matado a la capitán Legretta de todos modos, era un enemigo"

Aun así, hay una cierta sensación de inconformidad al respecto.

*.*.*.*.*.*

En la base de la montaña, unas bestias derrotadas yacen inconscientes en el suelo.

“No puedo creer que tenemos que desenterrarlos” Se queja Karin, con una pala en mano 

Sara tambien con una pala “Es la mejor manera de asegurarnos que estén muertos”

“¿Por qué tenemos que cavar?” Se queja Aron “Solo usemos técnicas de fuego, no es como si los deseamos vivos”

“Yo deseo viva a Arietta” Le recuerda Alec, cavando tambien “Arietta es leal a Ion, si podemos hacer que vea razón, Ion puede tenerla como su guarda”

Karin aun no parecía conforme a la idea “Esto es perturbador, los estamos cavando solo para matarlos, no soy la persona mas moral, pero sigue siendo perturbarte”

Ninguno de los demás dijo nada, matar en el campo de batalla era lo honorable, pero esta era la solución más práctica, y nadie podría señalar el dedo al respecto, bueno, con excepción de Arietta, pero si la convencen, no será problema

Finalmente encontraron su premio, la chica estaba medio congelada, después de sacarla, Aron no dudo en quemar todo el lugar, Legretta y Largo intentaron pelear, pero fue realmente fácil eliminarlos permanentemente, después Sara se fue a recoger el medallón que Largo dejo caer por la avalancha, tan injusto como era, Natalia no necesitaba saber sobre su verdadero padre, incluso si el hombre está muerto.

Ellos recogen a las criaturas de Arietta junto con la niña, y parten del lugar, Alec se pregunta como se desencadenará todo ahora que Van a perdido a 2, posiblemente 3 generales.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hablar con Arietta era un ejercicio de paciencia

“Arietta no les dirá nada” dice la niña obstinada “¿Dónde están mis amigos?”

“Tus amigos están bien” Le tranquiliza Alec “No deseo lastimarte, pero deseo hablar contigo”

“Arietta no tiene nada que decir” la chica estaba lastimada, y apenas podía moverse, pero eso no le impedía ser testaruda

Aron solo se ríe ante la respuesta “Es una niña realmente obstinada”

Alec solo parece frustrado “Ella puede parecerlo, pero no es una niña” Luego fija su vista en Arietta “Deseo que me contestes algunas preguntas, si las respuestas son de mi agrado, entonces te devolveré a Ion, incluso le pediré que te devuelva tu puesto como miembro de su guarda”

“¿Arietta puede sustituir a Anise y volver con Ion Sama?”

“No, ustedes dos lo van a compartir, Ion puede tener mas de un guarda, de hecho, Ion debería tener al menos 3 Guardas, no hay motivo por el que no ocupes nuevamente tu puesto” La guardia del maestro fónico por tradición puede variar de 3 a 5 miembros, el hecho que Ion solo tenga uno es inaudito, y solo permitido por su corta edad.

La niña no parecía convencida, pero ella decidió ver a donde iba este juego “Bien, Arietta contestará tus preguntas”

“Has servido a Ion por mucho tiempo, ¿No es así? ¿Por cuantos años ha sido?”

“Arietta no está segura, no cuenta el tiempo, pero creo que han sido 3 o 4 estaciones”

“Debes haberlo conocido cuando el estaba enfermo, ¿No es así?”

Arietta parecía incomoda con la pregunta “Arietta no sabe”

Alec solo la mira con seriedad “Tienes un gran sentido del olor, tus criaturas lo tienen tambien, ¿Me estás diciendo que no notaste que estaba enfermo? Quizás no deberías ser guarda del Maestro Fónico si no puedes notar eso”

“¡NO!” Grita la chica con preocupación “Arietta puede ser Guarda de Ion Sama, Arietta debe cuidar de Ion sama”

“Mira Arietta, dejemos de fingir” Le dice Alec con dureza “Tu eres más inteligente de lo que quieres aparentar, has sabido la verdad todo este tiempo, ¿Quieres saber por que Ion no te acepta en su guardia? Es por que no quiere que descubras la verdad, le duele cada vez que lo miras y piensa que estas viendo a alguien más, él no desea romperte el corazón cuando te des cuenta que él verdadero Ion, que te cuido, que tu protegiste, murió”

La niña se sentía peor mientras más hablaba, al final, la chica se echó a llorar.

“Eres muy malo Alec” Se queja Aron “¿Nadie te enseño a como tratar a una niña?”

“Esa es la razón por la que rompe a la gente en los interrogatorios” Concuerda Karin “Siempre sabe dónde les duele”

“Ustedes dejen de fastidiar” Se queja el pelirrojo, luego trata de tranquilizarse “Arietta, por favor, no necesitas llorar” 

"No, Arietta no debe decir… Arietta prometió" Dice la niña entre lagrimas “Ion sama, Arietta lo prometió a Ion sama”

Esta vez, el rostro de Alec muestra una expresión más amable, mientras acaricia el cabello de la niña “Si, y has mantenido tu promesa, pero ya no es necesario, Ion ya les conto la verdad a sus amigos, al igual que Sync, ellos son replicas del Ion original, no tienes que seguir cargando ese peso” 

"Ion… Ion-sama estaba muy enfermo… olía a enfermo por mucho tiempo… Arietta sabía que no viviría mucho… pero Ion-sama siempre fue amable con Arietta" La niña llora en este punto, y es difícil soportar el deseo de consolarla, era difícil recordar que Arietta no era realmente una niña "Dijo que un nuevo Ion lo sustituiría, debe ser un remplazo, y mientras exista Ion, Arietta no estará sola, nadie debe saber… Arietta prometió cuidar a bebe Ion como si fuera Ion-sama, Arietta debe obedecer al gran maestro y al comandante Van, Arietta se lo prometió a Ion-sama, pero Arietta fue reemplazada y no puede cuidar de bebe Ion"

Mientras que Arietta llamo a Luke “Remplazo” Ella nunca lo considero inferior a un ser humano, las replicas de Ion debían remplazar al original, pero desde el punto de vista de Arietta, simplemente seguían el ciclo de la vida, eran nuevos Ion para que Arietta cuidara. Como cuidar los bebes de uno de sus monstruos si su madre muere, algunos de los amigos de Arietta son aquellos que ella a criado ella misma. Ella pensó que sería igual.

Pero no fue así, ella fue encerrada en una promesa de no hablar de lo que sucedió, y excluida de los nuevos “bebes Ion” Si ella hubiera sabido lo que les pasó a las replicas de Ion, dudaba que Mohs y Van la hubieran tenido como aliada por tanto tiempo.

"Arietta, este Ion no puede reemplazar el tuyo, al igual que Anise nunca podrá reemplazarte" Quizás esta es la parte más dolorosa de la conversación, ella se ha negado a aceptar la perdida, se ha negado a reconocer que su Ion se ha ido, no importa cuánto se evidencie lo contrario, no importa si sabe la verdad, las réplicas normales no tienen la misma frecuencia, pero tampoco tienen el mismo olor, sería como comparar gemelos para alguien con los sentidos tan agudos de la chica "Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no puede devolverte tu puesto, comparar continuamente el uno con el otro solo los lastimará a ustedes dos, pero si tú lo aceptas, si puedes reconocer que es su propia persona, entonces no dudo que Ion estará feliz de tenerte a su lado"

“¿Tu lo crees?” Pregunta la niña con esperanza

“Ion te quiere mucho” Le conforta Alec “El impidió que Jade te lastimara, y constantemente pedía por tu seguridad, yo hablare con Ion, pero no puedes seguir atacando a Luke y a los demás, son amigos de Ion”

“Ellos mataron a mamá”

“Fue un combate honorable” Le recuerda Alec “Y aunque la muerte de tus hermanos fue una tragedia, tu madre lucho a muerte, y tu sabes las reglas de la naturaleza en esos casos, es deshonroso de tu parte seguir atacándolos, solo lastimas a tus amigos, y dañas el honor de tu madre”

La niña queda pensativa por un rato, pero finalmente asiente.

Lorelei tiene un vasto más de conocimiento de temas sin sentido, puedes preguntar prácticamente cualquier cosa y tendrá una respuesta, como este caso, las leyes de los Ligre son de poder, las leyes de la selva y sobrevivencia, si eres fuerte ganas, pierdes si eres débil, la reina toma su lugar al derrotar a sus oponentes en combate a muerte, no hay lugar para resentimientos, la venganza no es adecuada a su naturaleza, de hecho, la reina Ligre rompía sus propias leyes al chantajear a los Cheagles, ella debió cobrar su precio a muerte, o dejarlo ir, pero los Cheagles no eran enemigos dignos, así que no valía cobrar la afrenta con muerte, fue su orgullo herido al final lo que la mato.

Pero ese razonamiento no ayudaría a Arietta.

"¿Por qué bebe Ion ocupa más guardas? ¡Arietta y sus amigos son suficiente para protegerlo!"

"Ion requiere apoyo y compañía humana, el es diplomático, hay muchos lugares donde tus amigos no pueden ir" Le recuerda Alec "Tendrás que compartirlo Arietta, no hay otra forma"

"¿Arietta no será remplazada? ¿Podrá quedarse con Bebe Ion?" Pregunta con esperanza

"No Arietta, nunca serás remplazada" Le asegura Alec, la chica era territorial, como el Ligre que la crio, necesita seguridad que su hogar no será quitado de ella.

"Entonces Arietta puede compartir a bebe Ion, incluso con la odiosa Anise que dice cosas feas de Arietta"

Alec finalmente deja salir un suspiro de alivio, razonar con Arietta era difícil, pero se alegra de haber llegado a un acuerdo

“Ahora, te diré exactamente la razón por la que no debes seguir las ordenes de Mohs y de Van, puedes preguntarle a Ion si es verdad”

Al final de la explicación, Arietta no sabia si matar algo o llorar, enterarse que posiblemente habían matado a 5 bebes Ion en el volcán, ¿Por qué no se los dieron a Arietta? Ella podía haberlos cuidado, no importa si no eran iguales a su Ion.

Al final, ella se sintió muy traicionada, traicionada por Mohs, por hacerle eso a los bebes Ion, por Van, por no detenerlo o decirle la verdad, al final, ambos simplemente habían usado a Ion sama para sus planes, cuando Ion sama confió en ellos.

“Hablare con Ion para devolverte el puesto, estoy contando contigo para protegerlo, si sucede cualquier cosa, si está en cualquier peligro, debes informarme de inmediato, ¿Estás de acuerdo Arietta?”

“Si, Arietta protegerá a Ion-sama”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Todos se estaban quedando en el hotel de Keterburg, a Alec le traía recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo en esta vida, el tiempo vuela más rápido de lo que uno piensa

Pronto se encuentra con Ion en el parque. “Hola Ion, ¿Disfrutando la vista?”

“Si, es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí su Alteza”

“Llámame Alec, ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que hablamos, ¿Verdad?” Le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado, incluso en ciudad de Yulia, apenas interactuaron, Alec no puede decir que no fue a propósito, despues de la amistad que compartieron, era difícil ver esos ojos y que lo traten como un extraño.

“No puede decir que he tenido ese placer, pero Natalia y Luke hablan muy bien de usted”

“Supongo” 

“¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?”

“Si, deseo saber por qué no has devuelto a Arietta su puesto, Sabes que ella solo quiere cuidarte ¿no es así?”

Ion baja la mirada, con una expresión triste “Es complicado, no creo que ella deba permanecer cerca de mi”

“¿Por qué se daría cuenta que eres una réplica?”

El otro ni siquiera mostro sorpresa ante su conocimiento, simplemente asintió “Desee decirle, pero… La mente de Arietta, si se entera de la verdad, ella sufriría mucho, incluso puede morir, aunque… supongo que ya no tiene sentido”

“Arietta esta viva, si eso es lo que insinúas, la saqué de la nieve, en este momento está descansando en el hotel”

Ion parece feliz con ese conocimiento “Se lo agradezco mucho”

“Pero pienso que eres injusto con ella, es más fuerte de lo que piensas, dime, ¿Realmente piensas que ella no estaba enterada de la verdad? ¿Tienes idea de lo agudo que es su sentido del olor? Y si el de ella fuera insuficiente, te aseguro que sus amigos notaron al instante la diferencia”

Ion parecía perdido con ese comentario “Pero ella nunca a dicho nada, todos dijeron…”

“Ella solo quiere proteger al legado de Ion, tu no eres su Ion, pero eres parte de él, ¿Es tan raro que desee protegerte? ¿Es tan raro que no lo mencionara si el Ion original pidió que guardara silencio”

Ion no parecía saber cómo tomar ese comentario “Supongo que tienes razón, nunca lo pensé de esa forma”

“Hable con ella, no tienes que esconderle la verdad, Ella solo desea estar contigo, incluso acepto compartir la responsabilidad con Anise si eso es lo que requieres, creo que debes darle la oportunidad de descubrir quien eres en realidad, pero ella nunca podrá verte por quien eres si no se lo permites”

“Tienes razón, creo que hablare con ella antes de tomar una decisión” Alec le dice la habitación del hotel para hablar con la chica salvaje.

“Gracias, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, eres una persona amable, me recuerdas mucho a Luke” 

Ion le dio una sonrisa sincera antes de irse, Alec solo lo mira hasta que desaparece de su vista, realmente esta feliz que Ion este vivo, no lo dejara morir esta vez

“Eso fue amable lo que hiciste” Escucha decir a Jade, y Alec trata de no inquietarse, el coronel se sienta en el puesto que acababa de desocupar Ion “Seria interesante saber si los otros generales están vivos”

“Ellos están muertos” Le asegura Alec “Eran demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos con vida”

Jade parece aprobar la decisión.

“Eso no quiere decir que no los volverás a ver, es muy probable que Van hizo replicas de ellos, pero sus originales, definitivamente están muertos”

“Pareces saber mucho, incluso siempre pareces ir delante de nosotros, no puedo negar que es agradable cuando allanas nuestro camino, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que es inquietante”

“Supongo”

“Si no supiera mejor, creería que tambien eres una réplica, definitivamente posees la habilidad de la hiperresonancia, algo que no debería ser posible”

Alec suspira ante la admisión, sabia que Jade lo noto en ciudad de Yulia “Solo somos los tres de nosotros” Confiesa el pelirrojo “No me creerás si te lo dijera, pero Lorelei me proporciona el conocimiento que necesito, mi mente esta en sintonía con el escrito”

“Eso suena mas peligroso de lo que pensaba” Alec sabia que Jade lo estaba midiendo por su nivel de amenaza, que estaba muy por arriba de Asch y Luke, había probado que puede ser mas discreto que Asch, y mas despiadado que Luke para conseguir sus objetivos

“No somos enemigos, nuestros objetivos son iguales”

“¿Y cuando ya no lo sea?”

“Mientras apoyes a mi hermana, no tendrás ningún problema conmigo” Eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero sería suficiente, él sabía que nunca podría disfrutar de la misma relación que tenía con Jade.

“Tambien note algo extraño, he notado que Luke puede usar los sephiroth y tambien esta aprendiendo los cantos de Yulia”

“Si, eso es correcto” No había caso en negarlo

“Usaste la misma barrera de protección en Akzeriuth”

“Eso es correcto”

“Me sorprende, pensé que lo negaría”

“No tiene caso negarlo” Le sonríe Alec “Han pasado 2000 años de la muerte de Yulia, ¿Acaso no es posible que tenga varios descendientes alrededor?”

“Supongo que seria posible” Acepta Jade, pero no completamente convencido, al menos eso a aclarado parte de sus dudas, al final, el decide dejarlo solo, Alec observa como se encuentra con Luke, el recordaba bien esa conversación, fue una de las mas profundas que tubo con Jade, donde ambos admiten que se respetan mutuamente, y como han aprendido uno del otro.

Alec no quiere admitir que esta celoso de Luke 

*.*.*.*.*

Pronto tendrá su pelea con el Maestro Van, y no puede evitar sentirse nervioso al respecto, después de conversar con cada uno de sus amigos, y una platica muy interesante con Jade, Luke se encuentra con una de las dos personas que realmente quería hablar, Alec estaba sentado en la banca del parque.

“¿Vendrás con nosotros mañana” Alec solo niega “Esta es tu pelea, puedes vencerlo por tu mismo”

Luke solo se sienta a su lado, parecía algo inquieto “¿Tienes alguna recomendación?”

“Solo una, no dudas Luke”

“¿Qué?”

“Van luchara para matar, tu debes hacer lo mismo, aunque sé que aún lo amas”

“Si” Suspira Luke “Pero no es tan malo, el no era el centro de mi mundo, así que no me dolió tanto como a Asch” en una vida, Van fue el centro de su existencia, el único que parecía preocuparse por él, en esta vida, Van es un querido maestro que le da clases una vez al mes, Luke tiene amigos, vida social, familia que lo apoya, las circunstancias son muy diferentes, y Alec lo envidia por eso, el ya mato dos veces al maestro Van, no quiere ir por una tercera vez

“Sera difícil, Van es mucho mejor en el estilo, pero tendrás a tus amigos a tu lado, así que lo harás bien”

“Lo tomare en cuenta”

Alec parecía pensativo, antes de continuar “Luke, solo puedo darte dos recomendaciones, después, realmente no puedo decirte nada más, no importa que tan mal se vea la situación, realmente no poder decirte nada”

“Eso suena macabro, ¿No se supone que mañana termina todo?”

“No, te darás cuenta después, pero tu viaje aún está lejos de terminar, después de mañana solo será una pausa de paz, pero aún habrá mucho por hacer, la gente no dejará ir la partitura, y todavía esta el problema del miasma, se volverá más serio de lo que todos piensan”

“¿Y qué me deseas recomendar?”

“Lo primero, toma tu tiempo para pensar en que deseas preguntarle a Van, aprovecha ahora para pensar en cualquier cosa que desees saber, o pasaras al menos un mes pensando en lo que no pudo suceder”

Eso deja inquieto a Luke, realmente, las advertencias de Alec eran mas molestas que ayuda en la mayoría de las ocasiones”

“La segunda es que invites a Tear al torneo juvenil”

“¿Torneo?”

“Sera dentro de dos semanas, aun puedes competir, con tu experiencia, es seguro que ganas, pero necesitas un equipo”

Luke realmente se había olvidado de eso ¿Han sido solo 2 meses desde que todo comenzó? Parece casi una vida, parece tan insignificante ahora

“¿Te preocupas por eso?”

“Me preocupa que repitas el año, Luke, en serio, hay una vida después de esto, debes tratar de disfrutar todos los momentos que puedas” Luke no parecía convencido, pero Alec no esperaba que entendiera.

*.*.*.*.*

Amelia mira el parque con una sensación de nostalgia, ¿Tal vez sus padres vivieron aquí alguna vez? Era posible, si recuerdo mas lejano era cuando quedo huérfana a los 5 años en Daath.

“¿No deseas jugar” Le pregunta Jade, al notar su interés al mirar a los otros niños 

Ella niega, ella sigue observando en la banca mientras columpia sus pies “Prefiero observar, es pacífico”

Jade se sienta a su lado “Hay algo que he deseado preguntar, he notado que tienes una gran habilidad en artes fónicas, ¿Por qué limitas tu potencial?” Para Jade, fue una sorpresa cuando la vio usar Indignation, es un Mystic Arte muy poderoso y difícil de lograr, pero para ella, parece natural.

Algunos dicen que Mystic Arte es mas un reflejo del alma que un talento a desarrollar, para Jade, es una combinación de los dos, pero mientras más artes místicos desarrolles, es más difícil conseguir uno diferente, muchos no pueden superar el primero, si es que obtienen el primero. Se considera un gran talento superar el segundo.

Él sabía que la profesora Nebillim poseía varios, uno de ellos Indignation, pero ella se limitó a sus habilidades de curación.

“Una vez, antes de cumplir los 9 años, maté a alguien usando artes fónicas, no fue a propósito, me di cuenta que era bastante fácil matar a alguien, y pensé que seria mejor si me limitaba a curar, me prometí que no las usaría para matar otra vez”

“Supongo que has cambiado de opinión” 

Ella asiente “Solo un año después de mi promesa, una amiga querida murió, me pregunto todo el tiempo, si hubiera sido diferente, si no tuviera tanto miedo de mi habilidad, entonces, quizás ella estuviera viva, así que he llegado a un compromiso, peleare por proteger a los que amo, pero no utilizare las artes fónicas que no sean para curar si no es necesario”

“Muy maduro de tu parte” Le responde Jade, no había ninguna burla en su voz, a pesar de creer que era un desperdicio dejar ir ese potencial

Ella niega su afirmación “Es solo algo natural, todos deberían reconocer el verdadero valor de la vida humana, y lo que nuestras acciones realmente representan” 

Ella se levanta, hace un gesto de despedida antes de caminar para regresar al hotel

 

*.*.*.*.*

Tear estaba sentada en un banco viendo la nieve, parecía tan inquieta y perdida como él, Luke se sienta a su lado sin saber que decir.

"Con excepción de Dist, todos los generales deben estar muertos ahora" Contesta Tear con pesar, no podía olvidar que era probable que sobrevivieran a la caída, y los dejo enterrados en la nieve para morir

"Tear, ¿estas segura sobre luchar contra el maestro Van?" 

"A decir verdad, no quiero, era como un padre para mí, incluso después de marcharse a las tierras exteriores, seguía viniéndome a ver"

"Si"

"Yo lo quería, por eso quería hacer que detuviera su ridículo plan" 

"Alec me dijo que pensara en lo que deseo preguntarle, pero, no tengo idea que decirle, puedo entender su razonamiento, para poder recrear todo, aun si solo fuera una réplica, no es algo que puedas dejar ir tan fácilmente"

"Luke"

"Pero él no puede destruir a los demás por sus ideales, quisiera hacerle ver que no es necesario, que la gente puede cambiar y seguir su propio camino" Luke tenía tantas dudas en su mente "Quisiera preguntarle para que me creo, quiero saber si todo nuestro tiempo juntos fue una mentira, pero, no sé si deseo saber la respuesta"

"La gente puede cambiar… pero Van no lo cree así, mi hermano es el más idiota, un auténtico esclavo a la profecía de Yulia… como su hermana, siento que es mi deber acabar con su vida"

"Simplemente no te esfuerces, somos un equipo, puedes apoyarte en nosotros"

"Gracias Luke"

“Tambien…” Luke parecía algo incomodo por esto “Alec me recomendó que debo ver mas hacia el futuro, que hay una vida después de Van y bueno… en la clase de combate tenemos un torneo programado en dos semanas, Corin y Amelia iba a ser parte de mi equipo, pero… estoy seguro que ya perdí mi cuarto integrante, ¿No te gustaría participar con nosotros?”

Tear parecía algo inquieta con la proposición “No estoy en tu clase”

“No necesitas, solo ser menor de 18 años, y realmente me gustaría participar juntos” Luke no sabe por que estaba tan sonrojado por hacer esa pregunta, se supone que solo era invitarla a participar en un torneo, no una cita, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto.

“Supongo que, con mi división como esta, no puedo hacer mucho” Eso le recuerda a Tear su misión de buscar la piedra fónica, a pesar de sus dudas, Alexander a acertado en cada cosa que dijo, así que ella ahora está convencida que su objetivo está en el núcleo, cualquier búsqueda es una pérdida de tiempo “Si mi abuelo no tiene nada encargado para mí, no veo por qué no, puede ser divertido y él tiene razón, debemos ver que existe vida después de esta misión”

Luke le sonríe y ella apenas puede pararse de ruborizarse, luego, ambos caminan en dirección al hotel, pero Luke se encuentra a Natalia y decide hablar con ella.

"Natalia, ¿Estas bien?"

"¿He? Si" Contesta distraída "Solo… han pasado muchas cosas"

"Si"

"Tú y yo somos completamente distintos a como éramos antes del inicio de este viaje" Luke entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, su ser fue destruido y rehecho, descubrieron verdades que nunca imaginaron

"Lo siento Natalia"

"¿A qué viene eso? Es raro para ti pedir perdón"

"De niños, me burlaba constantemente cuando mencionabas tu promesa a Asch, pensé que solo era una declaración de amor infantil, nunca considere que fuera tan importante para ustedes dos" Y nunca le intereso, eran tan valiosos para ella, y nunca lo entendió

"Nos oíste hablar, en Sheridan" Luke se sintió nervioso y avergonzado ante su afirmación

"¿Sabías que estaba ahí?" Sabía que él era malo en seguir, pero realmente.

"¿Me las podrías decir?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que eso me ayudara a resolver algunas cosas…" Luke no sabía como eso podría ayudarla, pero esa era una promesa que podía hacer, no era amor, era compromiso.

"Un día, cuando hayamos crecido, cambiaremos este país, lo cambiaremos para que nadie sea pobre, lo cambiaremos para que nunca haya guerras, colaboraremos para cambiar este país, por el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos"

"Gracias" Ella parecía satisfecha, aun no sabía que había sacado de esto, pero parecía que encontró su respuesta "Ya no vacilare ni dudare sobre quién eres, al igual que yo he aceptado que no soy de la realeza, te aceptare tal y como eres"

"Natalia"

"Eres mi querido amigo de la infancia, al igual que Asch, sobrevivamos a esto juntos y hagamos de Kimlasca un buen lugar"

"Si"

Después de eso, Natalia deseo ir a descansar al hotel, Luke todavía no se sentía cansado, por lo que decidió ver que estaban haciendo los demás, regresa a la plaza, donde Mieu lo esperaba 

"Amo, ¿Qué debería hacer mañana?"

"¿tu?"

"¿Debería escupir fuego en la cara de Van? O…" Si, Luke podía imaginarse lo bien que iría ese movimiento

"Puedes esconderte en la bolsa de objetos como siempre" Esta respuesta, aunque esperada, entristece un poco al Cheagle

"Pero entonces no seré de utilidad"

"Ya nos has ayudado mucho, siempre nos animas" Esta respuesta emociono mucho al Cheagle, quien salta en círculos de felicidad

"El amo me ha alabado" Su entusiasmo era un poco molesto, esa era la razón por la que rara vez le decía al Cheagle algo agradable, Luke decide que es tiempo de volver al hotel, Tear sale a su encuentro en cuanto llega al Lobby "¿Qué sucede?"

"El coronel envió un mensaje al Rey Ingobert y al emperador Peony"

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Les ha dicho que se preparen, porque no sabemos cuándo empezaran a descender las tierras exteriores"

"¿Por qué? Aun nos quedan el portar de la Absorción y la Radiación"

"El coronel ha dicho que mantengamos esto en secreto entre tu y yo, a causa de lo que ha hecho Van, es probable que las tierras exteriores caigan en cualquier momento, ha dicho que tal vez no haya tiempo de activar el portal de la Radiación"

"Pero hemos indicado que el descenso empezaría cuando se active el portal de la radiación"

"Parece que tienen un plan, pero desea evitarlo de ser posible"

"Bien, en otras palabras, ambos debemos estar preparados al respecto"

"Cierto, perdona por haberte molestado, duerme bien"

Por desgracia, sus sueños no fueron muy cómodos, le tomo un momento darse cuenta que podía sentir a Asch, parece que lo llamaba

No lo pensó mucho y se levantó siguiendo esa sensación, no se molestó en despertar a Guy ni a nadie mas

Pronto llego al parque, y descubre a Asch hablando con Noelle

"Te diriges al portal de la absorción ¿No?" Le pregunta Asch, parece que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en algo

"Ten cuidado" Noelle se aleja, seguramente se dirige al Albiore

Luke sabia en ese momento que Asch no los acompañaría en este último viaje, no sabía a donde planeaba ir, pero no iría con ellos.

"¿Qué quieres replica?"

"¿No me has llamado? He oído ese ruido que siempre me da un dolor de cabeza"

"El momento se acerca"

"¿A quién le importa? ¿Estás bien? El maestro Van te hirió…"

"No necesito que tú te preocupes por mi" Luke no le dice nada, no tiene idea que tan herido esta Asch, o cuan débil esta su original, Asch nota su mirada y se voltea con molestia "¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo"

"Asch, ven con nosotros a detener al maestro Van, parémoslo juntos"

"No"

"¿Por qué?" Luke se acerca y coloca la mano en el hombro de Asch para detenerlo, este la sacude con fuerza, pero cae al suelo, sujetando su estómago, a pesar de intentar enmascarar el dolor, era obvio que su era más grave de lo que pensaba.

"Asch"

"Maldición, si no fuera por esta herida, habría ido al portal de la absorción hace siglos" Grita con furia, Luke se alegra un poco de esa herida le impidió hacerlo, ir solo después del Maestro Van era una verdadera locura, bueno, así fue como acabo en esta forma "Si no eliminas a Van, entonces lo acabare yo, aunque tenga que morir con él"

"Muy bien, te prometo que lo detendré"

"¡Detenerlo! No, ¡Matarlo!"

"Bien" Dice al fin, como una sentencia inevitable

*.*.*.*.*

Hay algo que Alec a aprendido de su relación, y es que a Guy le gustan los gestos románticos.

Así que no es de extrañar que lo invitara a una cena elegante en el hotel.

Lastima que Alec no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar

“¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo?” Le pregunta Guy con esa sonrisa eterna, aunque Alec podía ver el borde agudo en su mirada “Parece que moriremos mañana, ni siquiera has probado el vino” dice, señalando la copa de jugo en las manos del pelirrojo

“No te imaginas como estaría si realmente fueras a morir” Acepta Alec, no sentía que tenia la fuerza para tratar de fingir que era feliz “Esto no terminara mañana Guy”

Guy acepta su respuesta con un cabeceo “Si, hay mucho por hacer, la gente no aceptara que no se lea la partitura, y todavía esta el miasma, pero creo que podemos hacerlo.

Alec no sabia como contestar a esto “Después de mañana, estaré fuera de contacto por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, definitivamente más de un mes”

“¿Y no puedes decirme que vas a hacer?”

“No, lo siento” La única razón por la que Guy no siguió insistiendo, es porque conocía el tono depresivo y resignado del pelirrojo, sabia que no le diría mas al respecto por más que insistiera

“Esta bien, supongo que eso significa que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos”

Alec simplemente se ríe, pero la mirada en sus ojos no tenia el mismo brillo que de costumbre, si Guy no supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que se estaba despidiendo. Guy no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la reina hace unos años, Alec no podía morir por que tenia un motivo de vivir, al menos hasta este año, y se pregunto si todo lo que ha pasado era lo que Alec estaba esperando.

“Promete que te cuidaras”

“Por supuesto, regresare”

“Aun tenemos que decidir la apuesta, me dejaste la decisión, no pienso dejarte escapar”

Alec solo sonríe, y lo besa en respuesta “Estaré bien, lo prometo”

Realmente esperaba que tuviera razón, solo rogaba que todo estaría bien.

*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente llego la mañana "Han acabado de arreglar el Albiore, Noelle está esperándonos en el puerto" Ion parecía algo cansado, lo cual preocupa a Anise

"¿ion? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Anise

"Estoy bien, pero me temo que no seré de mucha ayuda si voy con ustedes, así que los esperare aquí, así que Anise, quiero que te enteres de las cosas por mi"

"Está bien" Accede Luke

"Entiendo"

Jade decide tomar la palabra "Bueno, ha llegado la hora, ¿Estás preparado Luke?"

"Si, ¿Listos, chicos?"

"Por supuesto " Contesta Anise "Tengo que parar el plan del comandante por Ion"

"Si" Contesta Tear "Aunque tengamos que acabar con su vida"

"Si Tear está decidida" Dice Guy "Nosotros también tenemos que estarlo"

Luke decide resumir cual será la misión "Pararemos el flujo inverso del portal de la absorción y haremos descender las tierras exteriores, aunque eso signifique luchar contra el maestro Van"

"Yo también lo haré lo mejor que pueda Amo" Salta Mieu con entusiasmo

Esto hace reír a Luke, parece que está obteniendo cada vez más tolerancia al carácter extrovertido y excitable del Cheagle "Cuento contigo Mieu, con todos, vamos al portal de la Absorción"

Y así el grupo avanza hasta el puerto de Keterburg, todos sabían que, por el bien del mundo, por todos los que le ayudaron a llegar hasta ahí, tenían que derrotar a Van.

"Si hacemos descender las tierras exteriores el miasma también desaparecerá… ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Tear a Jade, algo de duda en su voz

"Si, en teoría"

"Esta será nuestra última misión" Susurra Tear "Vamos a lograrlo"

Guy se ríe de su declaración "Seriedad hasta el final, ¿Verdad Tear?"

"Por supuesto, soy un soldado"

Esas palabras parecen divertir a Anise "Ho, eso suena como si el coronel y yo fuéramos malos soldados"

"Bueno, dejemos los problemas serios a Tear y continuemos con nuestro despreocupado camino" Dice Jade

"Por supuesto coronel" Sonríe Anise

De alguna manera, esta charla parece haber desactivado algo de tención en el equipó, y por fin, lograron llegar a la entrada del ultimo Sephiroth, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por la nieve, pero la presencia de los fones era bastante fuerte, mucho más que en los otros sephiroth

"Siento una gran cantidad de Fones" Dice Mieu, admirando la entrada, Jade es quien contesta

"El portal de la Absorción es uno de los sephiroth más grandes, es parte de lo que crea la tormenta planetaria"

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola Noelle?" Le pregunta Guy, mirando a la chica "¿No te da miedo?"

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, yo me quedare aquí y rezare para que estéis a salvo, ¡Por favor, tened cuidado!"

"Gracias" Responde Luke "Te veremos cuando salgamos"

*.*.*.*.*

Mientras el equipo viaja por la puerta de la absorción, El Albiore I aterriza en el valle de Tataroo.

“No entiendo por que debe ser aquí” Se pregunta Daniela “No hay nada en este lugar que se diferente a cualquier otro cerca del Sephiroth”

Alec tampoco sabe exactamente la razón “Este lugar es importante para Lorelei, no puedo adivinar la razón, pero es tan bueno como cualquier lugar”

“¿Estas seguro que no podemos ir contigo?” Le pregunta Sara con ansiedad.

“No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer” Luego voltea a verlos “No se preocupen, estaré bien”

“Mas te vale, no podemos regresar a casa sin ti” Dice Karin con desinterés, tratando de ignorar su preocupación

El príncipe llama la llave de Lorelei en su mano, si todo sale como la ultima vez, Van intentara capturar a Lorelei dejándose caer dentro del núcleo, sin Lorelei en el núcleo, el miasma saldrá de control, pero entre la opción de ser capturado por Van, o liberar en este momento a la entidad, era fácil saber cuál era la respuesta.

Alec entierra la espada, y como la primera vez, una plataforma apareciera del suelo y lo baja directo a donde esta Lorelei.

Él no podía ocultar que estaba inquieto, aun necesitaba el apoyo de Lorelei, pero no podía obligarlo a quedarse después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrado.

Se formo una burbuja de fuego alrededor de él, protegiéndolo, y ante él, el fuego toma forma como la última vez

_**“Lo has hecho de forma admirable, pero el camino aún no ha terminado, aún queda una tarea pendiente por hacer antes de poder salvar este mundo”**_

“¿Me ayudaras?” Pregunta con esperanza

Una espada se materializa delante de él, era igual a la espada de Lorelei que Lorelei le envió a Asch _**“Seguiré el plan que has propuesto”**_ La espada se desintegra en fones, y es enviada a la superficie.

“Muchas gracias”

_**“Me quedare contigo hasta que llegue el momento”**_

Las llamas de fuego se introducen en su interior, y siente como la energía pura de Lorelei corre por sus venas, La presión fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, solo siente una sensación ligera, sus sentidos pueden oler el suave aroma de las flores de selenias y la brisa de la superficie antes de quedar inconsciente.

*.*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto, en la lucha en el sepiroth

"Tus ilusiones terminan ahora" Fue la declaración fría de Jade

"Tienes que perdonarme Van" Dice Guy "Veras, me gusta este mundo"

"Nunca pensé que me derrotara un fracaso" Van no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse en pie, apenas podía sostenerse de pie apoyado en la espada, a pesar de su situación, solo ríe, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo "Oh, es tan irónico" Camina hacia atrás mientras sigue riendo, hasta que finalmente cae al borde, todos ven con sorpresa, ninguno esperaba que Van se lanzara al núcleo, a pesar de la situación.

Tear solo puede observar, tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción, Luke coloca su mano en el hombro, y era como si ella despertara, el trata de darle una sonrisa para animarla, pero la verdad es que los dos estaban demasiado heridos de este encuentro.

La tierra empieza a temblar y Jade apresura la operación, deben comenzar el descenso ahora o será tarde

Luke utiliza su hiperresonancia para terminar de conectar el Sephiroth e iniciar el descenso, pero pronto se da cuenta que no tiene suficiente energía para activar todos los sephiroth y la línea divisoria.

Su poder simplemente no era suficiente.

Luke no tenía idea de que hacer, cuando sintió la presencia de Asch en su interior, enviando su poder para darle fuerza, incluso podía sentir que estaba en el portal de la Radiación.

Juntos, podía sentir como la energía se expandía por el mundo, y como la línea divisoria empezó a encerrar el miasma dentro de la corteza.

"Parece que la línea divisoria está absorbiendo el miasma, tal como esperábamos" Comenta Jade con interés, Luke podía sentir su satisfacción, y le sonríe, lo habían logrado, por fin, ganaron

Su felicidad se corta cuando siente otra presencia en su interior, era la presencia de Lorelei

_**"Asch, Luke, mis Isofonos perfectos, Los tuyos me conocen como Lorelei, os enviare la llave, usadla para liberarme, aquel que busca la gloria está intentando capturarme…"**_

Luke intento entender sus palabras cuando un fuerte cansancio lo envió de rodillas al suelo "¿Luke? ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Jade

"¿Qué era?… No, no es importante por ahora, tenemos que decirle a todo el mundo que ha funcionado"

"Si" Confirma Natalia "Ion, Noelle y padre, seguro que todos estarán preocupados"

"Van" Susurra Tear, Luke voltea a verla con preocupación

"¿Tear?"

"Lo siento, Luke, me alegra que hiciéramos lo que hicimos"

"De acuerdo, volvamos a casa"

Luego, mirando al sephiroth, solo puede enviar su agradecimiento "Asch, Gracias" aunque no está seguro si Asch lo escuchara, estaba realmente agradecido por su ayuda.

***


	18. Daath III

Capítulo 18

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regreso a casa, Volver a la rutina, después de lo que sucedió, se siente extraño, casi sin sentido para Luke.  
No es agradable volver a la escuela después de tanto retraso, Luke trato de ignorar las preguntas de donde había estado, era bueno que se sabia muy poco de su asociación con los eventos recientes, y aunque fueron pocos los que murieron en la caída de Akzeriuth, no puede dejar de lamentar la perdida de todos esos mineros.

Incluso las clases de combate parecen sin sentido, eso no evito que deseara participar en el torneo.

Tal como lo imagino, todos los equipos ya estaban formados, así que de momento solo están con 3 integrantes, eso está bien, con todas las peleas que han tenido, realmente no sufrieron por la falta de entrenamiento extra.

También a pasado mas tiempo con su padre desde entonces, parece que, como su vida social a dado un giro mayor, ahora tiene que prepararse para la presentación y estar mas involucrado en los asuntos de la familia.

Resulta que su padre tiene un puesto administrativo en los asuntos del reino, y deberes como Duque además de los asuntos de Belkend, por eso a descuidado los asuntos de la ciudad y el maestro Van pudo tener tanta influencia en Belkend, así que él planea adelantar su ceremonia de presentación para que pueda representarlo y ayudarle en la administración de Belkend.

Todo parece tan confuso para él.

Todo el mundo parece haberse arreglado, las tierras exteriores descendieron al Qliphoth, y el miasma se ha detenido, la guerra entre Malkuth y Kimlasca esta en armisticio 

Quizás lo más triste es la falta de contacto con los demás, Ion y Anise en Daath, Natalia está ocupada con asuntos de estado, Jade en Malkuth, Guy en Sheridan y quien sabe lo que está haciendo Alec. Hasta Tear regreso a ciudad de Yulia, y quien sabe lo que todos están haciendo.

Incluso Julián se había ido, Luke sabía que él planeaba casarse y retirarse a Belkend, pero fue solitario verlo irse, Luke no quería admitir que lo extrañaba, Julián no habla mucho, era mas el tipo de guarda silencioso, pero al igual que Tear, siempre sabia cuando hablarle y tratar de animarlo en su momento mas bajo, ya estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, desconcertaba pensar que tenia una verdadera vida lejos de él.

Casi parece que estos últimos meses solo hayan sido un sueño. Como si todo el mundo se moviera y solo él quedo paralizado.

Todo parece tan inútil ahora, era como si su propósito hubiera terminado. Pasaría todo el día dormido si Corin y Amelia no lo arrastraran a la academia.

Y todavía no sabe cual es el peligro que le advirtió Alec, todo parece estar bien hasta donde puede ver.

Se escuchan unos toques en la puerta y su madre entra en la habitación, Luke, al verla, baja de inmediato de la cama de un salto.

“Luke, ¿Encerrado de nuevo en tu habitación? Eso no es bueno para tu salud”

“Está bien”

Su madre lo mira y se acerca al joven, levanta su mano, pero el se aleja, la madre podía sentir su miedo e inquietud

“¿Qué pasa Luke?”

“Yo…no soy tu hijo de verdad”

Su madre solo le da una mirada comprensiva “Como pensé, eso te molesta, aunque seas una réplica, aun eres mi hijo”

“Madre”

“Siete años no es algo que puedas borrar Luke, eres un miembro de esta casa, eres mi hijo, eso nunca cambiara” Luego se aleja “¿No te lo dije antes? Este siempre será tu hogar”

“Madre…”

“Te ame incluso cuando supe la verdad, te acepte como mi hijo, realmente estoy agradecida, la vida ha sido generosa conmigo al darme dos maravillosos hijos, escucha Luke, el corazón de las madres crecen para acomodar a sus niños, amar a uno no significa que dejara de amar a otro, hay un espacio en mi corazón que es solo para ti, y nadie podrá quitarlo”

El no sabe que responder y su madre solo lo abraza, su toque parecía un bálsamo que curaba sus miedos, cuando ella se separó le sonríe y su corazón se sintió aliviado y más ligero, sus temores parecían tan absurdos ahora.

“Pienso que algo de recreación esta bien” Continua su madre “Tienes una visita esperando en la entrada”

¿Visita? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? El sale a la entrada para encontrar a Tear esperándolo “¿Tear?” 

La chica se ruboriza un poco al ver la expresión alegre de Luke al verla “Me pediste que participara en el torneo, así que aquí estoy”

“Estoy feliz que estés aquí”

La ultima vez que Tear estuvo en Baticul, de hecho, todas las veces que estuvo en Baticul, la cantante no habia podido ver mucho de la ciudad, así que Luke le mostro todas las partes que ella se había perdido.

Incluyendo el orfanato, al llegar, es evidente que Luke es bastante popular entre los niños.

“Tear” Llama Amelia “Me alegro que estés aquí, contigo Luke no estará tan enfurruñado”

“No me enfurruño” Se queja el chico

“No importa lo que diga, no tienes idea como te extraño” Le dice en tono de complicidad “De todos modos, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante en ciudad de Yulia”

“Todo marcha según lo esperado, la gente se esta reuniendo en Belkend para encontrar una solución contra el miasma” Si, Luke recuerda ese informe, Belked es quien tiene los mejores laboratorios para ese tipo de investigación. “El abuelo mantuvo las acciones de Van en secreto, así que hicieron una pequeña ceremonia para él” Luke suspira al escucharlo.

“Tear, si no es molestia, me gustaría en un futuro ir a presentar mis respetos”

“Por supuesto Luke, estoy feliz que no le guarde resentimiento”

“A pesar de todo, él fue mi maestro, eso no puedo olvidarlo” Ella asiente y Amelia se une a ellos para el resto del Tour

*.*.*.*.*

El tiempo de torneo termino demasiado rápido, como era de esperarse, el equipo de Luke derroto a todos los contrincantes, cada uno gano de premio además de dinero un arma especial que se miraba increíble, solo la espada para los ganadores del coliseo era mejor que esta.

La despedida también llego demasiado rápido, Tear regresaba a Daath para volver de nuevo entre los caballeros de la orden “Con mi hermano llevándose la mitad de las fuerzas, y Mohs siendo arrestado en espera de juicio, la orden necesita todo el apoyo que puede conseguir”

“Si” Concuerda Corin “Sobre todo por que no hacen mas lecturas, esa era la fuerza de la orden, me sorprende que la gente no ha hecho una revuelta por eso”

“La gente escucha los deseos del maestro Fónico” Insiste Tear, ninguno de ellos realmente creía eso, pero era lo mejor que podían esperar

Y Luke solo puede ver el Albiore despegando, dejándolo otra vez con la sensación de vacío.

“Deja de poner esa cara” Le reprende Amelia “La volverás a ver en el futuro, además, siempre podemos ir de aventuras juntos”

“Supongo, es solo… todo parece tan irreal ahora”

“Fuimos a una aventura a salvar el mundo” Concuerda Amelia “Es natural, nosotros también nos sentimos así, estar en tensión constante, batallas constantes, no es algo tan fácil de superar” Luego ella lo mira “Sabes, deberíamos ir algún lado, ¿Por qué no Belked? No es solo algo de trabajo, turismo también es adecuado, Allí es donde se esta llevando la investigación y debes conocer mas la ciudad que un día gobernaras, es tu gente, no puedes gobernarlos sin conocerlos, conoce su historia, su cultura, los sitios de interés”

“Sabes, tienes razón” Concuerda Luke “Hablare con mi padre al respecto”

*.*.*.*.*

El duque solo observa a si hijo cuando llega con la solicitud, él sabe que los estudios de Luke sufrieron una caída por su tiempo de viaje, pero no puede culpar a Luke al respecto, y se ha recuperado a una buena velocidad. Su hijo podía ser brillante con la presión correcta, pero rara vez lo intentaba más de lo necesario, en ese sentido, era muy diferente de Asch. Quien termino sus estudios a los 15 años.

Pero Asch los dejo, y aun no ha regresado, a veces se pregunta si algún día regresará, si algún día los perdonara por no poder diferenciarlo de Luke hace tantos años. Ese rencor inútil lo heredo de él, su madre es tan dulce y de perdón, esta alegre que Luke heredo el corazón de su madre.

Pasar una semana en Belked y puede darle algo de experiencia con respecto a la ciudad que un día será responsable, y tiene que admitir que a descuidado mucho sus deberes al respecto, el hecho que Van pudiera tomar tanta influencia en su ciudad era como una palmada en la cara.

“No es una mala propuesta, es verdad que hemos descuidado la ciudad, pero regresa en una semana, tenemos que empezar a planear la ceremonia de presentación”

“¿Es necesario?” Luke no parecía satisfecho, puede entender por qué, después de la ceremonia será invitado a muchos eventos oficiales que es probable que no desee asistir “Se supone que puede esperar hasta que cumpla 20 años”

“Si, ese hubiera sido el caso si no viajaras por todo el mundo conociendo a gente importante, varios nobles se han quejado que conociste personalmente al emperador de Malkuth antes que a ellos” Algo que sinceramente era una clara falta de etiqueta.

Luke suspira 

*.*.*.*.*

Al llegar al puerto de Baticul, se sorprende al ver ahí el Albiore II

“Noelle” Saluda Luke “Estoy sorprendido, no esperaba verte”

“En un poco excesivo hacer venir” Concuerda Amelia “Solo vamos a Belkend”

“Si somos técnicos, el Albiore te pertenece” Le recuerda Noelle “Simplemente nos dejan guardarlo y la casa Fabre para por el mantenimiento”

“¿Cómo está todo en Sheridan?” Pregunta Corin, la expresión de Luke se vuelve triste al recordarlo, muchas personas salieron heridas ese día, y realmente tuvieron suerte que no fue peor.

“Sheridan a sido restaurado” Contesta Noelle con una sonrisa “Todos han trabajado duro para animar la ciudad, dentro de poco se va a inaugurar el puente entre Sheridan y Belkend”

“¿Un puente?” Recuerda Luke a Guy mencionar algo al respecto “Pensé que el proyecto no paso por diferencias entre las ciudades”

“Si, después de lo sucedido, ambas ciudades decidieron trabajar en unidad, habrá una gran fiesta para celebrar, escogiste una buena época para visitar”

“Eso quiere decir que Guy estará ahí” Sonríe Amelia “Será bueno ver a Guy otra vez”

Luke la mira extrañado “¿No me digas que también has caído en sus encantos?”

“No digas tonterías” Se sonroja la chica “Simplemente me agradará verlo de nuevo”

“¿Y por que te ruborizas?” Le pregunta Corin, no creyéndole al respecto

“Eso no es asunto tuyo, además, a mi me gustan las chicas como Noelle” Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se ruboriza completamente 

“He… Gracias” Dice Noelle “Me halagas, pero de momento me gustaría un hombre mayor que yo, tal vez en un futuro cambie de opinión” Amelia solo quería esconderse debajo del asiento, mientras Luke reía al escuchar eso, Corín aún estaba impactado por su declaración

“Tu no te rías, eres peor, te gusta Tear y Julián, y no dirás nada a ninguno de los dos” Recrimina la chica

“Eso no es cierto” Se defiende Luke, totalmente ruborizado

“Incluso puedo adivinar que Guy fue tu primer enamoramiento, y solo lo superaste por que sabias que estaba enamorado de tu primo” 

“Eso es mentira, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas” 

“Bueno, no puedo decir que tengas mal gusto, digo, es Guy, él puede enamorar a cualquiera” Dice Noelle, con ojos soñadores “Tear es muy hermosa, inteligente, y tiene un gran cuerpo, si me gustarán las chicas, sin duda seria mi tipo, ahora Julián, es todo un caballero alto, fuerte, elegante, esos ojos azules son para morir, y es tan romántico enamorarse de tu caballero”

“Dejen de decir locuras” Se molesta Luke, pero no podía decir nada en contra de ese análisis “¿Por qué no molestan a Corín?”

“Porque ya conozco el amor de su vida” Responde Amelia sin piedad “Su tipo es mujer madura e inteligente, de esas que tienen porte profesional”

“No se de donde sacar esa descripción” Se queja el chico “No tengo ningún tipo”

La chica solo sonríe con suficiencia “¿Entonces solo estoy imaginando cosas cuando quedas babeando por Daniela?” 

Ahora era él quien deseo esconderse debajo del asiento

Con esto, Luke no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad “Entonces, si eres tan buena, ¿Cuál es el tipo de Jade?”

“Eso es fácil” Contesta la niña con seguridad “Estoy 99% convencido que tiene una relación ilícita con el emperador Peony”

“Ahora creo que estas imaginando cosas”

“Di lo que quieras Luke, un día, el tiempo me dará la razón”

Por fortuna, llegaron rápido a Belkend y pudieron dejar atrás la conversación.

Pasaron varios días en la ciudad, incluso conoció a la esposa de Julián, la pareja recién casada parecía muy feliz, y Luke no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos al respecto.

Había un gran ambiente festivo por la inauguración del puente, y fuegos artificiales, cuando se encontraron, Guy insistió que cortaran juntos el listón inaugural.

“Pero no he hecho nada”

“El duque contribuyo con casi la mitad del proyecto, es justo que lo representes, ya que estas aquí” Insiste Guy

Luke no estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así acepto hacerlo. 

Hay juegos, hay baile, y todo parece lleno de vida “La gente desea celebrar que sobrevivió” Le explica Guy “Pero también deseamos distraer a la gente de buscar la partitura, la gente cada vez esta mas desesperada, y disgustada por la falta de lectura”

“Pero ya nos salimos del escrito”

“Aun así no lo creen, piensan que todo estaba predicho en la profecía sellada, la partitura a sido parte de sus vidas por generaciones, en cierta forma, Van tiene razón, son esclavos de la partitura”

“Pero la gente puede cambiar”

“Primero tienes que darle una razón para desear cambiar”

Luke no podía negar eso, Alec le había dicho eso también, si no ocurría Akzeriuth y San Binah, la gente no creerá que es necesario descender la tierra “Me pregunto qué está haciendo Alec”

“¿No puedes contactarlo como Asch”

“No, el maneja el enlace constantemente bloqueado” Luke en cierta forma, también lo hace, solo deja el suficiente espacio para que Asch se comunique con él, pero lo bloquea para evitar que escuche sus conversaciones o mire con sus ojos sin que Luke se dé cuenta.

Incluso dejarlo de esa forma es peligroso, según la explicación de Alec, pero no puede negar que fue útil en su viaje, se pregunta que estará haciendo Asch en este momento, si regresará a casa

“Antes de irse, Alec le pidió a su padre que iniciara el trámite de destitución formal de Asch en la orden de Lorelei”

Ese comentario extraño a Luke “Pensé que lo había sacado de la orden”

“No, hay una diferencia, cuando un noble se une a la orden renuncia a sus derechos como noble, y a su nacionalidad, si él es desterrado de la orden, no recupera ese estatus, simplemente eres una persona más, no diferente de un campesino, la única manera de recuperar su estado anterior es con un acuerdo formal de ambos países, entre el Maestro Fónico y el rey, y luego una orden oficial del rey en el que devuelve su estatus a Asch”

“Eso suena complicado”

“Unirse a Daath es una decisión definitiva para la nobleza, no tanto para la gente normal, también es popular para escapar de contratos de compromiso”

Luke realmente no había pensado en eso de esa forma, recordaba los rumores sobre Asch y Natalia, realmente debió ser difícil para la princesa escuchar todos esos rumores sin poder hacer nada, o siquiera saber si eran verdad o no.

“Pero no pensemos en eso” Continua Guy “¿Por qué no te unes al baile?”

Luke lo mira como si no entendiera la pregunta “Yo no bailo, y no tengo con quien bailar” Uno de los tantos tutores que consiguió mientras estudiaba en su casa era de baile, y como todos los tutores asignados por Ramdas, su relación era tan mala que todo resulto en desastre, no volvió a acercase a un salón de baile desde entonces.

“Entonces baila conmigo” Luke fue arrastrado a la pista antes que pudiera negarse.

*.*.*.*

Guy nota la incomodidad de Luke, pero el chico es un aprendiz rápido, con su entrenamiento de combate y su afinidad a la música, pronto podría dominar cualquier pista de baile si lo quisiera.

Pronto una chica le pidió bailar, y una vez que obtuvo suficiente confianza Guy pudo dejar solo al pelirrojo.

Guy sabía que Luke estaba deprimido, y lo mas probable es que no sepa exactamente la fuente de su depresión o no quiere reconocerlo, pero el chico tiene ojos expresivos, y Guy puede adivinar fácilmente el problema.

Se parece mucho a Alec, ese parecido a estado zumbando en Guy, conforme pasa el tiempo se ha vuelto mas evidente, igual que sus diferencias, sus experiencias y conocimiento los han forjado de manera diferente.

Y no puede negar que lo extraña, desea saber que esta haciendo, ninguno de sus espías ha podido darle una pista al respecto, Alec a caído completamente fuera del mapa y eso le preocupa.

“Ahora eres tu el que parece decaído” Amelia se sienta a su lado, la niña era un acertijo para él, generalmente prefiere quedarse callada, pero tenia una presencia que hacía a los demás querer escucharla. “¿Preocupado por su Alteza?”

“Alec sabe cuidarse”

“Eso no evita que te preocupes”

“El y yo tenemos una apuesta desde hace años, y por alguna razón él espera que gane sin importar toda la evidencia que diga lo contrario”

“Es una apuesta que deseas perder”

“No es tanto que desee perder, sé que perdí” No es solo por su propio deseo, hay demasiado que perder al respecto, pero también, si Phoenix pensaba que estaba hundido, no sabe qué tan profundo esta Guy, años de convivencia, de conocerse, no existe nadie más a quien pueda desear de esa forma, Luke podría tener los mismos ojos, pero a este punto incluso Luke sería un débil remplazo en su mente “Es lo que temo que hará para pensar que no puede ganar”

“Tenes conocimiento del futuro es una carga pesada” acepta Amelia “Al final, Yulia vivió casi en exilio en Hob, tratando de olvidar lo que sabía, y rogando por un futuro mejor, no es algo que le deseo a nadie, incluso si nos ha ayudado hasta ahora” La chica se levanta “Trata de disfrutar un poco la celebración, ya es suficiente tratar con un Luke deprimido”

Con eso ella se fue, y Guy decidió seguir su consejo

*.*.*.*.*

El Gran Maestro Mohs estaba enojado y frustrado en el barco que lo lleva para ser juzgado, el no tiene nada que temes, él no ha hecho nada malo, pero le enoja que tenga que probarlo, la orden nació para seguir la partitura, ¿Cómo pueden seguir a un Maestro Fónico que prohíbe la partitura? Es una anatema a su naturaleza.

Tal vez fue un error permitir la creación de la réplica, es obvio que era imperfecta, quizás debieron probar de nuevo con una nueva replica que cumpla lo que tiene que hacer.

¿Y no es afortunado que ya tenga una disponible? Si, aun era algo inmaduro, pero el nuevo Ion será quien corrija la orden, aunque…. ¿Para que necesita un nuevo Ion? El debería ser el Maestro Fónico.

Si, eso hará, se convertirá en el nuevo maestro fónico de la orden en cuanto salga de aquí.

“Le traje su alimento” Dice una de las sirvientas, esta en particular era una seguidora devota, que entendió sus preocupaciones y se esforzaba por darle el trato que merece

“Muchas gracias mi muchacha” Le sonríe el hombre “¿Hay algo especial el día de hoy?”

“Si, logre encontrar toda la fruta que usted solicito, Incluso logre conseguir vino de 40 años de San Binah como usted deseaba”

“Excelente” Sonríe el hombre, la chica le sirve la copa de vino y deja la botella a su lado “Que disfrute su alimento, Gran maestro Mohs”

La chica no se queda el tiempo suficiente para escuchar al hombre estrangularse, era casi justicia poética que murió por el mismo veneno que pretendía matar a Luke y a Natalia.

Ella no tiene miedo de ser descubierta, se encargo de agregar un somnífero a los guardas y los vigías, el barco está en completo silencio mientras ella camina por sus pasillos.

Ella camina hacia proa, donde un pájaro gigante – Cortesía de Arietta - La estaba esperando, ellos se fueron bajo el velo de la noche sin que nadie se de cuenta que estaban ahí.

*.*.*.*.*

Sara ingresa al Albiore I, todavía escondido en el valle de Tataroo, lo primero que hace es examinar la condición de su carga, el pelirrojo aun estaba dormido, a pasado casi un mes desde la derrota de Van, desde que Alec intento liberar a Lorelei, y la entidad del séptimo fonon tomo residencia en su interior.

“¿Hay alguna reacción?” Pregunta la chica, no sabe como esto afectara su estado, y la ansiedad la ha comido desde entonces.

“No, pero los fones se están acomodando” Responde Daniela “A este ritmo, podría despertar en cualquier momento, ¿En cuento a lo demás? ¿Quién sabe? Nunca he escuchado de un caso así, pero los fones están impidiendo la degradación muscular por la falta de actividad, esperemos que no afecte en forma negativa al bebe” Ni siquiera han podido usar un ultrasonido, con todos esos fones alrededor, no podrían conseguir ninguna lectura confiable.

Sara solo suspira, y se sienta en la silla

Daniela solo la mira antes de preguntar “¿Qué tal fue tu misión?”

“Bien” Contesta “Mohs esta muerto, envenenado, no nos dará problemas”

Daniela solo asiente “eso deja solo a Dist y Sync, Dist no será problema, pero Sync es un sádico, quien sabe lo que podría hacer”

“Y aún quedan las réplicas”

“Aron y Karin han avanzado en eso, pero esas cuevas son un verdadero laberinto, será difícil limpiar el lugar, y aún no hemos encontrado la isla de las réplicas”

“Tanto por hacer, y muy poco tiempo para lograrlo, realmente espero que Alec despierte pronto”

“Si, yo también”

*.*.*.*.*

Se siente como estar en un mar de sonido, todo su cuerpo vibra, Alec se siente cansado, pero hace un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se siente pesado, como si no se ha movido en mucho tiempo.

“Finalmente despiertas” Daniela trata de sonar fría, pero Alec la conoce bastante para notar su preocupación.

“Cuanto…” No pudo continuar, la garganta la sentía demasiado seca, alguien corre a darle un vaso con agua, el da pequeños tragos hasta que siente que puede hablar de nuevo 

“Has estado inconsciente casi un mes” Le informa Sara, sentada detrás de él “Estábamos preocupados”

“¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta?”

“¿Qué estabas inconsciente por un mes? No, lo hemos mantenido en secreto, Sara se encargo de matar a Mohs antes que pudiera ser liberado, pero no sé cómo eso cambio los acontecimientos”

“Con el muerto, es probable que Ion este a salvo” Deduce Alec “Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en conseguir los catalizadores, y también destruir las réplicas en la cueva”

Daniela levanta la ceja con incredulidad “¿Estas planeando pelear contra la replica de Nebilim? ¿La misma replica que dijiste que era un demonio del averno que hacia parecer a Van un gatito?”

“No es para tanto, si, fue muy difícil derrotarla”

“Mas como un milagro”

“Pero la comparación no es tan desproporcional”

“Bien, eso no importa” Se impone Sara “No vas a pelear contra Van o Nebilim, te dejare inconsciente y te amarrare antes de eso”

Alec quería decir algo al respecto, pero Daniela se adelanta “No creas que nosotros nos aremos a un lado y te dejamos que cometas un error que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, quizás te parezca increíble, pero nos preocupamos por ti”

“Bien, entiendo, no iré a pelear contra Nebilim, pero debemos conseguir los catalizadores, no le entregue a Luke la espada, y sin ella no tienen idea que buscar, fue una gran casualidad encontrarlos a todos”

“Eso creo que podemos hacerlo” Suspira la mujer mayor “Bien, buscaremos los catalizadores, al menos el de Malkuth ha de ser fácil si le pides el favor a Mary”

Si, eso sonaba como una buena idea.

Logra levantarse con dificultad, Podía sentir a Lorelei durmiendo en su interior, como fue voluntario esta vez, Alec estaba mejor que Van, al menos no había tenido efectos físicos ni lucha para el poder, aunque tampoco obtuvo un gran aumento de poder como le ocurrió a su antiguo maestro.

Todo empezaría pronto

*.*.*.*.*

A pasado un mes desde el descenso de las tierras exteriores, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Luke esta de regreso en Baticul, fue una buena experiencia el viaje a Belkend, ahora está de mejor ánimo, aunque aún se siente extraño estar en su casa.

El trata de entender que era este sentimiento, pero las palabras de Lorelei eran lo único que le venía a la mente.

No podía entender lo que Lorelei quería decir… se preguntó si Asch pudo entenderlo, si Alec estuviera aquí estaba seguro que le daría la respuesta, y teme que esa sea la razón por la que se fue, para que Luke no pueda preguntarle, eso quiere decir que espera que encuentre la respuesta por si mismo, algo que Luke no esta seguro de lograr y siente que esta fracasando de alguna manera.

En ese momento una sirvienta le anuncia que su padre lo espera en el comedor, al llegar, nota que su padre discutía un asunto importante con el general Cecille, su madre también estaba sentada a su lado.

“Luke, es bueno que estés aquí, quiero confirmar sobre la batalla del Portal de la Absorción, cuando Van cayo al núcleo, ¿Su espada quedo incrustada en el suelo?”

“Si…”

Parece que Cecille ya esperaba su respuesta, inmediatamente se dirige a su padre “Mariscal de campo, eso significa que alguien a…”

“Si” El tono de su padre era resignado y Luke no tiene idea de que están hablando

“¿Ha pasado algo?” Pregunta a los reunidos.

Es Cecille quien contesta “Hemos recibido un mensaje desde Belkend de que la tormenta planetaria se ha vuelto más activa de repente”

“Hemos enviado equipos para investigar el portar de la Radiación y el Portal de la Absorción” Continua el duque “Han encontrado señales que alguien más ha estado ahí, y la espada de Van había desaparecido”

Esta declaración le dio una mala sensación “¿Alguien la ha cogido?”

“Eso creemos” Responde Cecille

“General de brigada Cecille, tenemos que informar de esto inmediatamente a su majestad”

“Si, su Gracia” Contesta la chica

Luke solo los observa marcharse con inquietud “¿Qué sucede Luke? Te vez abatido” Le pregunta su madre

“No es nada” Trato de restarle importancia, pero su respuesta solo hizo más fuerte su inquietud “Es solo… tengo esta extraña sensación, como si debería estar haciendo algo”

“Si te sientes así, quizás deberías de escuchar lo que te dice tu corazón”

“¿Madre?”

“¿Por qué no sales y disfrutas de un descanso? Se que acabas de volver, pero si te sientes así, significa que lo que preocupa a tu corazón aún no se ha calmado, Solo promete que volverás”

“¿Es una buena idea que me vaya en este momento?”

“Por supuesto, debes ir a donde te guie tu corazón” Contesta ella con agrado “Solo ten cuidado”

Luke le da un abrazo rápido a su madre y se dispone a empacar con rapidez, el realmente deseo investigar lo que esta sucediendo, y también, lo que Lorelei quiso decir.

****

“Noelle, justo a tiempo” Saluda Luke “Gracias por venir”

“Es un placer, ademas, nos están pagando por esto, entonces, ¿A dónde vamos esta vez?” Le pregunta ella con curiosidad, viéndolo con su bolsa de viaje y todo el equipo

“Si Luke” Canta Amelia, con Corin a su lado, apareciendo de la nada, se puede notar el enojo en su voz “Dime, ¿Vas a algún lado? Corín me fue a buscar para decirme que habías desaparecido, imagine que te encontraría aquí”

Luke sudaba “Deja de mirarme como si me escapara, solo voy a visitar un lugar, no planeo tardar mucho”

“Eres un mentiroso horrible, Luke” Se queja Corin “No importa a donde vallas, no nos estas dejando”

“Yo…”

“Tu madre ya me informó” Le dice Corin “Y también traje los libros de escuela, esta vez no puedo permitir que tu educación falle o repetirás el año, y eso no es algo que ninguno de los dos queremos”

“Bien, vamos todos” Mieu parece emocionado por eso, como si fueran a una gran aventura.

Pronto el grupo está en la cabina, y Noelle le explica a Luke cómo funciona el nuevo sistema automático “Con esto es más fácil llegar a cualquier lugar que hemos ido, solo se programa el sistema, esto te puede ser útil si en algún momento no puedo acompañarte”

Amelia se une a la conversación “¿Y exactamente que estas planeando Luke?”

Luke parecía algo inquieto con la pregunta, el mismo no sabía a donde deseo ir “Deseo buscar a Asch, creo que tiene algunas respuestas que estoy buscando”

“Si deseas saber sobre Asch, él llego a Sheridan” Le cuenta Noelle

“¿A Sheridan?” Le pregunta Luke

“Aston esta algo molesto por eso, llego empeñado en llevarse el Albiore III”

“¿Cuándo sucedió eso?” Pregunta Luke, tratando de mantener la calma

“Hace como un mes, poco antes de descender las tierras exteriores, dijo que iba al portal de la Radiación”

Luke quedo pensativo con esa respuesta, finalmente agrega “Entonces, así es como llego… ¿Sabes dónde puede estar ahora?”

“Asch no dijo nada, pero sé a dónde fue” Contesta Noelle “Mi hermano es el piloto, él me dijo el otro día que iba a ciudad de Yulia”

“¿Ciudad de Yulia?” Comenta Luke pensativo, se pregunta cómo estará Tear

“Se esa mirada” Canta Amelia “Estas pensando en Tear”

Luke salta avergonzado de haber sido tan transparente “No, además, se supone que Tear regreso a Daath”

“Si” Concuerda Corin “Pero ella también es enlace con ciudad de Yulia, y tienen que pasar los reportes, es probable que ella este ahí”

Mieu se interesa en la conversación “Si seguimos a Asch iremos a ciudad de Yulia, Tear está ahí también ¿Vamos a visitar a Tear amo?”

“No he dicho nada de eso, nadie te ha pedido que decidas”

“¿Pero el amo no desea verla?” Le pregunta el Cheagle con tristeza

“No es eso, ya deja de decir esas cosas” Le grita el pelirrojo, Mieu agacha las orejas con tristeza y Luke se siente culpable por descargar sus frustraciones en el pobre Cheagle, el deseo disculparse, pero Noelle llamo su atención

“Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente ruta?” Pregunta Noelle 

“Es probable que Asch ya salió de ciudad de Yulia” Dice Amelia “No creo que permaneciera mucho tiempo, pero podemos investigar que quería”

Luke estuvo de acuerdo e inician su viaje a ciudad de Yulia

*****

El general Frings se encontraba realizando las maniobras de su pelotón en las cercanías de Chesedonia, el estaba de muy bien humos, la paz se había conseguido, y gracias a los esfuerzos de la princesa Natalia consiguió la aprobación para casarse con su amada al final de este año.

Este era ahora un mundo libre, y era algo terrorífico y lleno de libertad, a pesar de eso, el estaba decidido a casarse con su amada, no lo hacía por que apareciera en su partitura, si no por que era la amo desde el primer momento en que la vio.

El ataque fue una sorpresa, Atacaron el flanco en un movimiento suicida, explotando bombas de quinto fonón, rompiendo su formación

Esta no era una táctica que usaría un ejército nacional

Un ejército con armaduras y banderas de Kimlasca, un oficial menos experimentado hubiera tomado esto como acto de guerra, pero el general Frings pronto noto que algo no era correcto, no se movían como un ejército, los uniformes parecían viejos, pero lo que más resaltaba eran los ojos, parecían muertos, como muñecas sin alma.

Esto era un engaño para provocar la guerra, eso era evidente, pero era difícil pensar de esa forma cuando sus soldados son asesinados de una forma tan despiadada

El enemigo logra huir, dejando varios heridos y muertos en su camino

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec quería maldecir “Llegamos tarde” él quería partir antes, pero primero tenia que recuperar al resto de sus compañeros, si hubiera despertado antes.

“¿Y que planeabas hacer si llegábamos temprano?” Le pregunta Karin con tono burlón “¿Suicidarte? Lo último que supe, no eres inmune al fuego, Ellos arrojaban bombas de quinto Fonón de forma suicida, al ejército le costó hacerlos huir por si solo”

“No se… debimos de hacer algo”

“Vamos a hacer algo” Le recuerda Daniela “Llevaremos a los heridos en el Albiore, será más rápido, y lo mas probable es que salvemos algunas vidas en el proceso”

Alec muerde una réplica, pero no tiene otro remedio que aceptar.

El Albiore desciende un poco retirado del campo, y Alec puede ver al general Frings dando ordenes a los soldados, podía ver la sangre en su ropa, pero él estaba demasiado atento a la situación para prestar atención a sus propias heridas

Alec sabia que eso lo mataría si no se atendían de inmediato.

“General de brigada Frings” Saluda de al general

“Príncipe Alexander, perdone mi rudeza, este no es un buen momento para que se encuentre aquí”

Fueron atacados por gente con la bandera de Kimlasca, el general Frings tiene razón al respecto que la presencia de Alec solo puede empeorar la situación, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede simplemente quedarse ahí sin hacer nada sabiendo que él hombre podría morir “Vimos lo que sucedió, y deseamos ver cómo podemos ayudar” Luego mira la condición del hombre “No debería estar aquí de pie, ¿Dónde están los médicos?”

“Como era maniobra de campo no tenemos más que médicos de atención de campo, estamos llevando los heridos a Chesedonia, San Binah y a Grand Chokmah” Entre esas dos opciones, la atención medica era mucho mejor en Grand Chokmah, pero estaba muy lejos

“Yo puedo llevar a algunos heridos a Grand Chokmah en el Albiore, pero con una condición, usted tiene que venir con nosotros, nos seria incomodo explicar la situación en la capital sin un representante de alto grado de Malkuth” Alec sabia ahora lo suficiente para darse cuenta que debe tener una hemorragia interna.

El hombre parecía dudar, no quería dejar a los hombres en ese desorden, pero por suerte era una persona muy razonable “Eso sería muy generoso, le agradezco mucho”

El área de almacenamiento del Albiore no era muy grande, pero podría cargar a 30 personas, otros fueron instalados en el área de la cabina, podrían llevar más, pero ya estaban bordeando el límite de peso del Albiore, tendrán que hacer varios viajes para llevar a los heridos.

Alec y Daniel tienen bastante experiencia para curación de campo, aunque Alec era el mejor de los dos, por desgracia, los dos también son los únicos pilotos del Albiore, y mientras que el piloto automático era útil, solo un idiota deja un avión volando sin supervisión, así que solo Alec se dedico a ayudar con los heridos, contando con la asistencia de Sara y Aron.

“Primero déjeme curarlo”

“No es necesario, preferiría si atendiera a mis hombres primero”

Alec no estaba de acuerdo con ese razonamiento “Debo insistir, he trabajado bastante en el hospital, puedo ver que tiene sangrado interno, mis habilidades son suficientes para detenerlo, pero si lo dejo mas tiempo, solo entregare un cadáver a Malkuth y puedo meterme en problemas”

El general no tiene mas remedio que ceder ante su insistencia, El pelirrojo agradecía que las habilidades curativas vinieran tan fácilmente para él, con Lorelei en su interior, sus habilidades habían alcanzado un alza, aunque por suerte eso no afecto su control, ahora se sentía algo tan natural e instintivo, a veces pensaba que podría intentarlo como profesión, no sería algo tan malo, curar en lugar de matar, pero la violencia y el combate tenían un llamado en su sangre.

Hizo todo lo posible para disminuir el daño, al menos hasta que el hospital pudiera hacerlo mejor, luego procedió a ayudar a los otros, la mayoría tenían heridas demasiado profundas, pero no demasiado para su habilidad, aun así, lo dejo completamente agotado, incluso si lo único que hizo es dejarlos lo suficientemente estables para llegar a la capital.

Sara repartió unas bebidas que tenían almacenadas y le pasa una a Alec, el hace una mueca al notar que la suya era una especial de proteínas y vitaminas, Sara no era sutil en su deseo de cuidar al bebe, incluso cuando el mismo Alec pretendía que no existía.

Y a pesar de todo, su mano subconscientemente acaricia su vientre, aún no está demostrando, todavía es demasiado pronto, pero la piel se está suavizando con claro indicio que pronto empezara a estirarse, y Alec no sabe que pensar al respecto.

“Alec, ¿estás bien?” Le pregunta Daniela, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, Luke le trata de dar una mirada tranquilizadora

“Si, solo cansado”

“Descansa entonces, apenas has despertado el día de hoy” Alec cabecea y trata de dormir un rato

“Ya llegamos a Grand Chokmah” Anuncia Daniela “Ya nos dieron autorización para embarcar en el puerto, ahora descenderé el Albiore”

No era necesario que les dijera eso, era obvio que ella solo lo decía para distraerlos, pronto atracaron en el puerto, y Alec se disponía a levantarse cuando lo detengo

“Debes quedarte aquí, les diremos que estas demasiado agotado para salir, Karin y yo nos encargaremos de transportar a los heridos” El joven no parecía muy convencido “Siempre puedes ir, pero es seguro que te pedirán ver al emperador” Esto hace un alto a cualquier reclamo.

Lo cierto es que todavía estaba agotado, tener tantos séptimo fones es mucha presión para su cuerpo, apenas siente cuando el Albiore despega nuevamente.

Pasaron así todo el día, hicieron varios viajes para llevar a los heridos, Alec gano un nuevo respeto por Noelle, es increíble que la chica siempre estaba llena de energía después de toda la actividad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El ultimo viaje termino en San Binah, y se enteran que lograron evitar a Jade casi de milagro, eso fue bueno.

“Podemos aprovechar y buscar el catalizador” Ofrece Aron “¿No habia uno en San Binah”

“Si, creo que lo tenia el General McGovern” Recuerda Alec “Podemos aprovechar a saludarlo”

Lo encontraron en su casa “General McGovern” Saluda Alec

“Principe Alexander, deseo extender mi agradecimiento por ayudar a los soldados heridos”

“Fue un placer, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle su ayuda hace 4 años”

“Ha, si, lo recuerdo bien” Sonríe el hombre “No requiero ningún agradecimiento, fue una orden del emperador, pero estuve feliz ayudar”

“Vengo a preguntarle algo, se que usted tiene Dolor Sangriento”

“¿Dolor Sangriento?”

“Si, nos gustaría tomarlo prestada, si no es problema…”

“Ya veo… que oportuno, da la casualidad que necesito un favor, si lo hacéis, os dejare a Dolor Sangriento”

“¿Qué favor es?” Pregunta Sara con tono intrigado

El hombre parecía apenado al respecto “Bueno, el otro día, el cerdinejo de mi padre se escapo mientras lo llevaba a pasear”

“¿Quieres que lo encontremos?” Pregunta Alec, ya sabiendo la respuesta, la ultima vez, el Cerdinejo estaba cerca de la ciudad, no creía que esta vez sería diferente.

“Si, ese cerdinejo fue un regalo del emperador a cambio del celesti perdido, por suerte mi padre no se ha dado cuenta, pero…”

“Entendemos” Contesta Aron “Debe estar en el pueblo, ¿Verdad?”

“En realidad, escapo fuera del pueblo” Admite el hombre con pesar, sin duda imaginando los animales peligrosos que verían a un cerdinejo como algo delicioso “Y lo peor es que su sangre salvaje se a despertado, ya no se volverá a acercar al pueblo”

“¿Entonces tenemos que buscarlo afuera?” Pregunta Karin “Esta bien, no creo que haya escapado muy lejos de todos modos, Nosotros lo buscaremos, ¿Tiene algún nombre?”

“Si, el cerdinejo se llama Mary, lleva una cinta roja, así que lo podrán reconocer al instante, cuento con ustedes”

Alec hace mueca de dolor al escucharlo, originalmente le parece que el cerdinejo se llamaba August, o algo así, pero parece que las cosas han cambiado, él sabe que Peony nombra a los cerdinejos con los nombres de las personas que le importa, y guarda cerca aquellos nombres que están cerca de su corazón, recuerda su búsqueda para encontrar a Nephry, Jade, Saphir, Aslan y Gelda.

El hecho que le puso el nombre de Mary significa que le importa, pero regalarlo también es una declaración, realmente esperaba que Mary no esté enterada de eso.

El grupo sale de la ciudad, y encontraron rápido al Cerdinejo.

“Me sorprende que te dejara llevarlo” Observa Daniela, mientras examina la lanza “Antes, podía pensar que era por que Jade estaba en tu grupo, pero nos la dio sin problema”

“Supongo que realmente no le importa” Dice Alec, restándole importancia “Así como esta, no es un arma tan útil”

Después dedicaron sus esfuerzos en limpiar el túnel de las réplicas, tardaron días en limpiar todos los túneles, Alec nota con molestia que aparte de la réplica de Sync, las réplicas de los generales no estaban “¿Creen que Van vino por ellas?” Pregunta Karin con preocupación “¿Qué tan fuertes eran las réplicas?”

“Muy fuertes, mas fuertes que los originales” Recuerda Luke

A Daniela no le gustaba el sonido de eso “Eso suena perturbarte, la réplica de Sync no parecía tener alma, no me imagino como pueden pelear con un mayor nivel” 

Alec encoge los hombros, no sabia tampoco como era posible, pero así era “Me pregunto como estará Luke” A este punto, Alec no tenia la menor idea de donde podrían estar, es muy probable que hayan hablado con Asch, Natalia ya debe estar con ellos investigando lo que sucedió.

Al menos, sin Asch pudiendo espiar constantemente en Luke, es muy probable que no fuera al bosque a buscar las setas mortales para la medicina de su madre, no importa, no cambia en mucho lo que sucederá.

“Solo espero que estén bien, Luke debe estarla pasando bastante mal”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke estaba en el palacio de Grand Chokmah, buscando los cerdinejos perdidos del emperador, no puede creer que el emperador los enlisto para esta misión, el grupo decidió dividirse para cubrir mayor área, el pequeño y dulce Jade realmente fue el cerdinejo más fácil de conseguir. Luke realmente encuentra gracioso la descripción del emperador, pero no es algo que dirá enfrente de Jade, puede que incluso lo convierta en sujeto de prueba para algún experimento.

Su madre al menos entendió por que tubo que ir a buscar los hongos, realmente no fue tan peligroso como todos indican.

Luke encontró uno en la sala del trono, pero alguien ya había llegado primero.

“Hola Mary”

“Hola Luke” Saluda Mary, quien acariciaba el cerdinejo

“¿Te gustan los cerdinejos?” Mary simplemente encoge los hombros 

“Es complicado, no tengo problemas con ellos, pero los sentimientos asociados a ellos, Peony realmente los ama, pero mas por lo que representan, este es Nephry”

“¿Cómo la hermana de Jade?”

“Y como el amor del emperador” Declara la chica “Puedes ver el reflejo de sus sentimientos en ellos, Incluso su collar es más elaborado que el resto”

Ahora Luke se sentía incomodo al respecto “Lo siento”

“¿Por qué? No es como si me fuera a casar con él” Dice la chica tratando de mostrar humor “Una vez que todo termine, me mudare a Sheridan”

“¿No te gusta vivir aquí?”

“Este a sido mi hogar por años” Responde la chica con añoranza “Conozco a cada sirvienta, cada pasaje y rincón de este lugar, pero mi estancia aquí es condicional a mi compromiso, ahora que la partitura no es válida, puedo irme"

“¿Peony lo sabe?”

“No creo que a el le importe de ninguna forma”

La voz de Jade es quien contesta “En eso tengo que decir que usted está equivocada, puede no parecerlo, pero su majestad aprecia mucho su servicio”

“Si, puedo imaginarlo” Contesta ella sin creerlo “Lo aprecia tanto que nombro un cerdinejo en mi nombre y luego lo regala, no se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que eso significa Jade, Peony nunca regalaría a Nephry, incluso Aslan está más arriba que yo”

Luke solo se estremece al escucharla, ese parecía un tema delicado para Mary.

“Supongo que ya no importa” Decide la chica “Aquí, pueden llevarle a Nephry, Gelda esta en los cuartos a la derecha, en este piso, Aslan está en la biblioteca, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender”

La chica se va y Jade solo deja escapar un suspiro “Supongo que era inevitable”

“¿De qué hablas Jade?”

“Nada, solo hablaba conmigo mismo, no hay motivo de preocuparse, entreguemos los cerdinejos para poder salir de este lugar”

Luke asiente y encuentran rápido a los otros cerdinejos, El emperador realmente parecía feliz.

Al menos la recompensa fue buena, un pase para el balneario de Keterburg, aunque Luke ya había estado ahí hace unos años, su madre pago la membresía de un año a pesar que solo se quedaron una semana en el lugar.

Ahora se dirigen a Daath, y ver si Ion tiene alguna información al respecto y para proponer una cumbre para tratar el tema de lo que ha estado sucediendo, como el ataque de las tropas de Malkuth usando replicas. 

Era casi de noche cuando llegaron, lo que encontraron era a Arietta sentada en el obelisco, un ligre a sus pies “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lugubrietta?”

“Anise es mala, ¿Qué dijo Ion sama de llamarme por nombres malos?” Se queja la chica, pero no dio ninguna señal exterior de molestia “Arietta vigila la ciudad, en este momento, no hay suficiente gente en la orden, todos ayudan donde pueden”

Luke voltea a ver a Anise como pidiendo una explicación, la chica solo suspira decaída “Con Van llevándose a la mitad de los caballeros, y después de la muerte de Mohs, sus seguidores también se fueron de la ciudad, durante años, Mohs a enviado los mas fieles de Ion a los lugares mas recónditos, se ha enviado un mensaje para su regreso, pero tomará tiempo, en este momento, solo tenemos los que se encargan de los quehaceres diarios”

“Entonces” Empieza Jade con una mirada afilada “Estas diciendo que en este momento Daath esta indefenso de cualquier ataque”

“No hay gente ni para arrestar ladrones” Concuerda Arietta sin pesar.

“No es como si esperamos que alguien ataque” Se molesta Anise ante la insinuación “Y la gente en Daath no roba, somos personas sencillas, el crimen aquí es bastante bajo” Luego voltea a ver a Arietta “En todo caso, ¿Dónde esta Ion? Se supone que debes cuidarlo cuando no estoy”

“Ion-sama esta en reunión con otros importantes de la ciudad, me pidió que viniera aquí y cuidara la entrada”

En otras palabras, piensa Luke, Ion no quiere que los demás se sientan nerviosos con las criaturas de la niña salvaje y mejor la envió lejos, eso no debe ir bien con la chica, pero ella parece bastante madura para aceptarlo.

“Será mejor que nos quedemos esta noche a dormir en el hotel” Sugiere Tear “Podemos hablar con Ion mañana”

“Me parece bien” Dice Natalia “El debe estar bastante ocupado”

“Anise” Llama Jade “¿Por qué no te adelantas y nos consigues una cita para mañana?”

“Enseguida Coronel, la gran Anise le dirá a Ion que están aquí” La chica se va corriendo a la catedral, mientras el grupo se dirige al hotel.

*.*.*.*.*

Esa casi hora de la salida de sol, Arietta caminaba en dirección a los cuarteles, solo tenia uno de sus amigos como compañía, el lugar estaba muy vacío últimamente.

“¿A dónde vamos Ion sama?” Pregunta Arietta, ella se había encontrado a Ion en el pasillo, y este pidió que la acompañara, este solo le sonríe de la misma forma que su Ion-sama, y hace que el corazón de Arieta de apriete, de las dos replicas que ella conoce, este es quien tiene la sonrisa mas parecida a su Ion, aunque muchos no estarán de acuerdo 

“Deseo inspeccionar los cuartos de la orden, ¿Me acompañas Arietta?”

“Si, Ion-sama” Sonríe Arietta, caminando junto a él, y fingiendo que nada esta mal.

Arieta camina fielmente atrás de Ion-sama, mientras el caminaba por la catedral, su amigo le gruñe algo, confirmando lo que ella ya sospechaba, pero su cara no muestra ningún signo de duda, después de todo, él era parte de Ion sama, uno de sus bebes que ella debe de cuidar.

Pero ella debe cuidarlos a todos.

Ella intentará ciertamente cuidarlos a todos, pero Ion sama le encargo específicamente cuidar del que heredará su posición.

Ella se detiene, antes de que la lleven mas profundo a la trampa “Sync, ¿Por qué finges ser Ion-sama?” Pregunta al fin, tratando de entender el propósito de su antiguo camarada.

La sonrisa de Ion se vuelve rapaz, y ahora sus ojos adquieren cierta malicia “¿Así que te diste cuenta? Pensé que eras demasiado tonta para notarlo”

Eso la lastimo, ella sabía que él no la tenía en alta estima, pero decirlo así con el rostro de Ion-sama “Sync…”

“Supongo que tendré que matarte aquí, eres una traidora, después de todo”

“Arietta no es traidora” Ella se coloca en guardia

El solo la mira sin sorprenderse “No, supongo que siempre has dejado claro tu lealtad, eso te hace aún más idiota, ahora tu precioso Ion morirá, quizás entonces decidas ser fiel a mi” 

Ahora, Arietta estaba preocupada “¿Qué le has hecho a Ion-sama?”

“¿No te interesaría saberlo? Es simple, lo haremos leer la partitura de la séptima piedra fónica”

“¡Pero eso lo matara! Su cuerpo es demasiado débil ¡No dejare que lo hagas!”

“Es el mejor cebo para los seguidores de Mohs” Dice él chico sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento “Esa fue la razón por la que fue creado, si no puede hacerlo, entonces debe ser desechado como todos los demás”

Arietta le dolió eso, recordó lo que le dijo Alec, lo que Sync confirmó, ella no quería creerlo, en el fondo, tenia esperanzas que él Alec le mintiera, no importa como todas las muestras decían lo contrario, pero… no podía creer que él comandante apoyo la muerte de los otros Ion. No podía creer que apoyara la muerte de este Ion, pero las acciones de Sync son evidentes, a pesar de todos sus deseos sádicos, él nunca iría en contra del comandante.

“Van dijo que no matarían a Ion ¿Dónde se lo llevaron?”

Pero Sync no iba a responder

Arietta trata de pensar en que hacer, ella sabe por experiencia que Sync es fuerte, y si Ion esta en problemas, tiene que rescatarlo, así que toma rápido una decisión, se acuerda que los amigos de Ion llegaron hoy a la ciudad _“Ve”_ Le dice a su compañero, entre gruñidos, con él idioma que su madre le enseño y es más natural para ella que el de los humanos _“Busca a los amigos de Ion, el cheagle debe poder entenderte, diles que Ion está en peligro, quédate con ellos y ayúdales tanto como puedas”_ El no parecía querer dejarla sola _“Estaré bien, Ion es más importante” Luego agrega una frase mas “Diles que Anise era espía de Mohs, no pueden confiar en ella”_

Sync no hace nada para impedir la huida del Ligre, y Arietta sabe que será una lucha difícil, sobre todo, por que no desea realmente lastimarlo, Sync también es uno de los niños que desea proteger.

*.*.*.*.*

Fue una sorpresa para el grupo cuando un Ligre invadió el Hotel “Dice que Sync ataco a Arietta, y tenemos que buscar a Ion” Traduce el Cheagle la situación

El grupo no perdió tiempo en ir a buscarlo, en cuanto salieron, vieron que la gente parecía estar preocupada, la razón era evidente cuando vieron que el miasma comenzó a invadir la ciudad.

“¿Cómo es posible?” Preguntó Guy

Jade toma una pose pensativa “Es posible que él miasma haya impregnado la tormenta planetaria, si es así, debería atravesar el cinturón fonico, llegando hasta la atmosfera, el impacto debería ser mínimo…”

Luke trato de descifrar lo que decía “¿Estás diciendo que el hecho que la tormenta planetaria tenga más fuerza está creando más miasma?”

“Ahora no es tiempo para esto” Les recuerda Tear “Tenemos que encontrar a Ion”

El Ligre los guía, sabiendo la dirección por el olor de Ion

“¿Por qué se llevarían a Ion?” Pregunta Tear, mientras corren por los túneles de la catedral

El Ligre gruñe algo, y Mieu es quien traduce “Dice que lo necesitan para leer la séptima piedra, también, Arietta está segura que, si lo hace, él morirá” el Ligre sigue gruñendo “También dice que Anise era la espía de Mohs”

“¡Anise!”

Jade no parecía sorprendido por eso “Sabia que ella estaba actuando extraño, bien, no importa, no podemos perder más el tiempo”

Llegaron al tunel que lleva al sephiroth, justo a tiempo para ver como Ion era llevado por Anise, y dos hombres vestidos en túnicas que le recordaron a Mohs.

“Espera” Grita Luke

“¡Luke!”

“¿Qué demonios están intentando hacer Anise” Le pregunta Luke “Ellos son seguidores de Mohs”

“Yo…”

“No nos quedaremos para entretener un grupo de críos” Dice uno de los hombres “¡Anise! Encárgate de este desastre, Oliver y Pamela cuentan contigo” Ellos continúan caminando y todos miran a Anise

“Espera” Llama Guy “¡Anise! ¿Qué está pasando?”

“¡Cállate!” Le grita la niña “Desde el principio mi trabajo a sido espiar para Mohs” Ella le lanza un muñeco, y entra al túnel del Sephiroth, cuando tratan de seguirla, notan que el túnel está sellado.

Luke golpea el sello con frustración

“No hay manera” Dice Jade “Esta cerrado”

“¿Hay otro camino para llegar al Sephiroth?” Pregunta Tear

Luke no escucha lo que dice Guy, lo invade un dolor de cabeza familiar 

_**“Luke, ¿Que está pasando?”** _

_**“¿Asch?”**_ No, Asch nunca ha sido tan amable en usar su nombre, solo había otra opción, aunque nunca lo había hecho antes _ **“¿Alec?"**_

 _ **“Arietta nos envió una señal de emergencia, pero no puede indicarnos lo que esta sucediendo, ¿Sabes si algo le sucedió a Ion?”**_ Era extraño por una vez saber algo que Alec no, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para disfrutar ese hecho

 _ **“Se lo han llevado al sephiroth, planean hacer que lea séptima piedra”**_ Escucha a Alec maldecir.

_**“Ve al cráter del volcán del monte Zaleho, es la única otra entrada, date prisa, o Ion morirá”** _

Alec corta el contacto, los demás ya habían terminado de leer la nota de Anise. Y ahora se dirigen al volcán, Al llegar a la salida de la ciudad, se encuentran rodeados por gente vestida en ropas extrañas de gris y naranja, Guy se queda impactado al reconocer uno de ellos.

“Hermana” Exclama Guy

“¿Hermana?” Pregunta Luke, fijando su vista en la chica que había impactado a Guy, la chica realmente parecía Mary, pero como una versión mucho más joven

Pero Guy estaba muy impactado para responder a cualquier pregunta “¿Por qué esa chica parece una versión de 16 años de mi hermana?”

“No se dejen engañar” Les advierte Jade “Son replicas, pueden verlo en sus ojos”

Ojos vacíos, observo Luke, igual que los soldados que atacaron, tienen los mismos ojos, la misma sensación que antes

“Sus ojos son como si estuvieran muertos” Observa Natalia con pesar

La réplica de la hermana de Guy se detiene delante de ellos

“Usar artes fónicas puede herir a los civiles” Observa Jade “Debemos eliminar a las réplicas de la salida”

“Espera” Le dice Guy “Ahí es donde está mi hermana… donde esta Mary”

“¡Es una réplica!” Le recuerda Jade, como si fuera algo que no importara, como si esa fuera justificación para eliminarla

Luke sabía que no era nada personal, pero… pico que Jade lo dijera de esa forma, no importa si en contexto tiene razón, ellos son el enemigo, y tienen que salvar a Ion, aun así… “Que sean replicas no significa que simplemente podemos matarlas”

Jade parecía molesto con esa respuesta, cuando Tear decidió adelantarse “Déjenmelos a mi” Dice Tear levantando su báculo “Tue lei sei cra neu tue sei” Dirige su canto ante el grupo de réplicas, los deja inconscientes, no perdiendo tiempo en ellos, se dirigen rápidamente al Monte Zaleho, el lugar era un horno, la criatura de Arietta se adelantó en cuanto descendieron, Guy no parecía estar en su habitual humor

“¿Estas bien Guy?” Le pregunta Luke

“¿Ha? Si… es solo… nunca espere ver una réplica de mi hermana”

“Posiblemente sea parte de su plan” Dije Jade con frialdad mayor a la habitual, él también había sido perturbado por los eventos, aunque lo ocultaba bien de los demás “Hacernos dudar de nuestra resolución, si vuelven a atacar tendremos que eliminarlos”

“¿Cómo pueden hablar y moverse siendo tan jóvenes?” Pregunta Luke, tratando de centrarse en otro asunto que no involucre muerte, no pueden tener mucho tiempo de vida, Luke le tomo al menos un año poder caminar y hablar, y como 3 años para poder parecer un adolescente y no un bebe arrastrándose.

“¿Acaso estas celoso Luke?” Le pregunta Jade, con diversión, a pesar de su molestia, Jade no era tan inafectado como los quería hacer creer “Se puede programar a las réplicas para hacer una tarea determinada, también implantar conocimiento”

Al pelirrojo le parecía tan injusto “¿De verdad?”

“Si, pero el costo es un bajo desarrollo mental, costará más que aprendan nuevas cosas, o adaptarse a diferentes situaciones, también tiene el inconveniente de hacer a las réplicas extremadamente leales a quien los programa”

Bien, ya no se sentía tan celoso, libre albedrio y libertad de pensamiento por un par de años de aprendizaje no sonaba tan mal.

Después de eso no dijeron nada más, solo avanzaron al ritmo más rápido que pudieron, Tear resume la situación tanto como puede de sus observaciones, de los 6 Maestro de la orden, 3 eran seguidores de Mohs en sus enseñanzas e ideales, también lograron escapar antes de su condena, dos de los que estaban con Ion también formaban parte de esa facción.

“Hay algo que no entiendo” Comenta Luke “¿Por qué necesitan a Ion para leer el escrito? No este sellado, al menos eso creo, ¿No debería poder leerlo cualquier séptimo fonistas entrenado en la orden?” No todos pueden leer el escrito, pero tampoco es un número tan escaso que requieran secuestrar a Ion.

“Tal vez por Tradición” Sugiere Natalia, él tampoco podía pensar en ninguna otra alternativa 

“Es buena suposición” Dice Tear “Considerando que hasta yo podría leer algún pedazo antes de caer inconsciente, no tengo idea por que requieren a Ion, el Maestro Fónico solo es necesario para leer las partes selladas, puede ser que Van lo sello antes de entregar algún pedazo de la séptima piedra fónica, pero lo más probable es que sea porque Ion es el mejor, podrá leer mucha más información, lo cierto es que la presión de leer directamente el escrito puede matar a cualquiera, no solo a Ion”.

Como si Jade supiera lo que pensara, decidió agregar “Ion es una réplica, en el momento en que lea la partitura planetaria, los séptimo fonones de su cuerpo se separaran y no sobrevivirá”

Esa verdad era dolorosa para el pelirrojo “Ion… tenemos que salvarlo”

Entre Luke y Mieu apenas evitaron perderse entre los varios pasadizos, y Después de ser lo que se sentía horas de caminar, y luchar contra una especie de monstruo dragón, que al parecer era hembra, (Jade tiene un conocimiento demasiado amplio si puede reconocer el sexo de un dragón, aunque luego parece que fingió el conocimiento)

“No sé si él bromea o habla en serio” Observa Amelia “Jade es muy talentoso, no me sorprendería si fuera verdad”

Luke no dice nada de esa observación, él nunca puede adivinar cuando Jade está bromeando, a veces piensa que la razón es porque nunca lo hace.

“Jade, ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte tan fresco?” Le reclama Natalia, ahogándose del calor “¿Es acaso algún arte fónico?”

“No es justo” Reclama Mieu

“Oh, por favor, no podría usar artes fónicas con esa precisión” Dice el coronel

Guy comento con molestia “Pero tiene que haber un secreto, quizás la ropa”

“Si” Afirma Natalia “Malkuth debe haber inventado uniformes con aire acondicionado incorporado” Natalia parecía que estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa, al igual que Guy, Luke y Mieu.

“Chicos, dejes de discutir” Les llama Amelia “Hace demasiado calor para eso, mejor démonos prisa” La chica salió corriendo jalando a Luke con ella, antes que se les ocurra desvestir al coronel, aunque ella también tenía curiosidad de saber cómo estaba haciendo eso, estaba segura que algún arte fónico estaba involucrado sin importar como Jade lo negara.

Tal vez la sugerencia de Natalia tenia algo de verdad, pero no tenían tiempo y no ganarían nada desvistiendo a Jade, no importa que tan divertido sea la idea.

Finalmente lograron llegar a la cámara donde estaba Ion, podían escuchar la voz de Ion antes de entrar a la habitación.

Anise estaba amarrada y apenas consciente, pero no le presta atención, su foco estaba centrado en Ion.

_**“…En dos semanas, la ciudad caerá, el ejército de Kimlasca teñirá el trono de Malkuth con la sangre del último emperador, sus gritos de victoria resonaran por todo el mundo”** _

_**“ND2020 Una montaña de cadáveres enterrara la fortaleza de la capital, la muerte y la enfermedad se envolverán sobre la ciudad”** _

“Para Ion” Le grita Luke “tienes que parar”

Los caballeros del oráculo los atacan, pero Luke se defiende utilizan un fuerte ataque que los hace a un lado, aun así, no fue suficiente, eran demasiados

_**“La plaga nacida de ahí se convertirá en un nuevo veneno para la humanidad, matando todo dentro de su alcance, su extensión marcará de una vez por todas el final de Malkuth, Kimlasca disfrutará de las décadas de prosperidad mientras que la plaga de Malkuth crece, finalmente un hombre traerá la plaga al reino de Kimlasca”** _

Finalmente, Luke logra alcanzar a Ion, y sacude sus hombros para detenerlo, el joven cae semi consciente en sus brazos _**“La luz de la llama sagrada ira a la ciudad de las maquinas fónicas de Kimlasca, buscando una manera de detener la contaminación, entonces, la salvación se encontrará con el uso de un poder prohibido…” <**_

Ion pierde sus últimas fuerzas y cae completamente en los brazos de Luke, sus ojos recuperan su brillo normal “Ion, ¿Estas bien?” En cuanto la pregunta dejo sus labios sabia la respuesta, no estaba bien, de hecho, sus fonones se separaban con gran rapidez

“Luke, está a sido mi lectura de la partitura para ti… el único camino entre tus muchos futuros posibles… Se que no dependes de los demás, pero esta era mi única manera de ayudarte”

“¡Cállate!” Le grita el pelirrojo “Nos has ayudado muchas veces, y nos seguirás ayudando”

“Luke, no me mires así… tengo muchos sustitutos” Luke iba a protestar, pero en ese momento Alec y su grupo entran en la habitación

*.*.*.*.*

El grupo de Alec también se dirigen al lugar lo mas rápido que pueden, aunque saben que no llegaran a tiempo, descienden justo al lado del Albiore II.

Arietta envió la señal de emergencia que le entrego Alec, el problema es que no existe en este momento un mecanismo de comunicación confiable, la señal solo podía decirles de inmediato que Ion estaba en peligro, pero no una localización precisa.

Así que Alec tubo que contactar con Luke, y ver si él sabia algo, rogando para que los eventos no se estuvieran repitiendo, esto no debería suceder con Mohs fuera del cuadro.

Pero sucedió, y ahora se dirigen en una carrera para impedir que todo vuelva a suceder, lo peor, es que no tiene ningún plan de contingencia sobre que hacer si no llega a tiempo.

El camino fue más rápido que la ultima vez, incluso no tuvieron que pelear con el dragón, Alec no se ilusiona que fue algo bueno, esto solo es un indicativo que no está llegando a tiempo.

Al llegar, la imagen es como un reflejo de sus pesadillas 

“¡Cállate!” Escucha gritar a Luke, reflejando sus propios sentimientos “Nos has ayudado muchas veces, y nos seguirás ayudando”

“Luke, no me mires así… tengo muchos sustitutos”

Alec no mira a nadie más, no nota la lucha que se desarrolla con los demás caballeros del oráculo y los distintos grupos, su atención estaba exclusivamente en Ion.

Sin darles tiempo de protestar, toma a Ion de los brazos de Luke, y hace lo único que se le ocurrió hacer _“Tue lei sei cra rieu tue sei”_

“¿Eso es?” Pregunta Tear con duda

_Kuloa riou zwe tur riou lie neu riou zwe_  
Va lei zwe tue neu tue riou tue kuloa  
Riou lei kuloa riou zwe lei va zwe lei  
Va neu va lei va neu va zwe lei  
Kuloa riou kuloa neu tue lei kuloa riou zwe lei va  
Lei va neu Kuloa tue lei lei 

El conocía todo el himno fónico, estuvo con Tear en gran parte del trayecto, mientras ella aprendía el verdadero significado de cada frase, condensaban los sentimientos de Yulia, sus elementos, su deseo de proteger, el juicio, y el deseo de cambiar el futuro, para crear uno nuevo

Alec siente como los fones de Ion regresan, como evita que se dispersen por la presión de leer la partitura, también siente como los fones en su interior responden su llamado, no solo los de Lorelei, también los de Ion que guardo en su interior, aquellos recuerdos de Ion que no pudo dejar ir y trajo de su propio mundo 

_Tue lei sei cra rieu tue sei_  
Kuloa riou zwe tur riou lie neu riou zwe  
Va lei zwe tue neu tue riou tue kuloa 

El poder llena el salón, pero solo podía sentir una sensación de paz, el himno de Yulia podía ser realmente hermoso, una especie de capullo de llamas envuelve a Ion y Alec, casi se sentía igual que cuando libero a Lorelei, con Asch en sus brazos, la sensación de paz y calidez era reconfortante.

_Riou lei kuloa riou zwe lei va zwe lei_  
Va neu va lei va neu va zwe lei  
Kuloa riou kuloa neu tue lei kuloa riou zwe lei va  
Lei va neu Kuloa tue lei lei 

“Luke” Dice Ion, tan bajo que es apenas audible, pero lo mira directamente, como en realización, luego niega antes de volver a hablar “No, eres Phoenix” las llamas empiezan a desaparecer, y Lorelei vuelve a dormir en su interior.

“Ion” Susurra Alec, Ion trata de levantarse, parece mas sano que antes, incluso mas sano que cuando lo conoció

“¡Ion!” Grita Luke a su lado, alegre de verlo mejor

“Esto si es una sorpresa” Observa Jade

Tear parece que desea decir algo, pero Aron la detiene “En este momento debemos regresar, no sabemos como este la situación en Daath, pero había fuego saliendo de la catedral cuando pasamos”. Ellos mataron a todos, solo algunas replicas lograron escapar, pero ellos no tenían mucha consideración incluso si son replicas, pueden pensar que son inocentes, pero Aron no lo considera así, si están dispuestas a pelear entonces sin igual de enemigos que los originales.

Esto obviamente preocupo a los demás, quienes procedieron de inmediato a regresar a Daath.

*.*.*.*.*

Alec escapo antes que los demás podrían preguntarle, él sabía que cedería si Guy o Luke le hacen la pregunta correcta.

¿Quién diría que matar a Mohs era una mala idea? Sin Mohs y Legretta para reinar en los instintos sádicos de Sync, el ataque a Daath fue como se esperaba de alguien quien disfruta tanto del sufrimiento de los demás.

En un futuro, el acontecimiento se conocería como la masacre de Daath, cientos de inocentes murieron, mataron a casi todos los inocentes que estaban en la catedral, entre ellos los padres de Anise.

Encontraron a Arietta inconsciente en los pasillos de la orden, ella estaba bastante herida, unas horas mas y sin duda hubiera muerto.

Anise también estaba bastante mal, según conto Ion, la amarraron y mataron a sus padres delante de ella en el volcán, ahora las dos niñas dormían, y Alec dejo el problema de recoger los pedazos a Luke, realmente no lo envidiaba.

El mismo se sentía culpable, todas esas muertes fueron su culpa, pensó que nada cambiaria si mataron a Mohs, pero como era de esperarse, Van tenia un plan de contingencia si eso pasaba, Mohs era un mero peón, y Sync siempre quiso tomar el lugar de Ion.

Ahora es probable que se llame a si mismo el nuevo Maestro Fónico de la orden, y lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de los que considera traidores.

Pronto el grupo de Luke se dirigiría a Belkend a buscar una solución contra el miasma.

“No es tu culpa Alec” Le dice Sara, tratando de animarlo

“Es mi culpa, si yo…”

“¿Qué?” Le reprocha Karin “Todos acordamos que sería más fácil deshacerse de ellos temprano, no puedes quedarte con la culpa para ti solo”

“Karin tiene razón” Concuerda Aron “Todos tenemos responsabilidad por los eventos de hoy”

“Es solo…. Creí que tenia el control, realmente no esperaba que esto pasara”

“Nadie tiene el control Alec” Le recuerda Sara “Incluso Lorelei, con todo su poder y conocimiento, no puede predecir completamente lo que sucederá” 

“Ahora, lo que deseo saber” Pregunta Daniela “¿Es por que usaste el himno fónico?”

“El himno tiene un poder casi divino” Recuerda Alec “Pensé que Lorelei podía ayudarme a juntar a Ion nuevamente”

Daniel acepta su razonamiento “Bueno tomando en cuenta que puede crear la tormenta planetaria y los sephiroth, mas en conocimiento que ha adquirido respecto al tema de la Fomicría, era una buena idea”

Alec asiente, Pudo haber salvado a Ion, pero el precio de su error, fue demasiado caro.

*.*.*.*

“¿Cómo esta Ion?” Pregunta Luke, viendo a Jade salir de la habitación

“Mejor de lo esperado, dadas las circunstancias, aunque le recomendé descanso en cama por este día” Contesta Jade sin inmutarse “Tu primo tiene habilidades más únicas de lo esperado, me pregunto si tu también tienes el mismo potencial, y por qué nunca lo has usado”

Luke solo encoge los hombros “Alec me enseño el primer Himno, y Tear me ha enseñado otros, pero son su legado, no me siento bien usarlos delante de ella, aunque Alec a sugerido que tienen un mayor poder en dueto”

“Eso seria algo interesante de ver” Comenta Jade sin agregar nada más “Ion no está muriendo, de hecho, ahora es más probable que llegue a ver la vida adulta, de momento, se está cubriendo su supervivencia, los secuaces de Van deben pensar que está muerto, es mejor no contradecirlos”

“¿No será sospechoso si Daath no hace ningún anuncio de su muerte?”

Es Tear quien contesta su pregunta “Incluso si el Maestro Fónico hubiera muerto, no se daría ninguna noticia al respecto, la orden está demasiado débil, mi hermano no verá extraño si la orden permanece en silencio”

“De todos modos” Continua Jade “he venido a decirte que Ion está pidiendo ver a Anise, pero no logramos encontrarla”

Esas palabras parecen eliminar cualquier buena sensación de la habitación, de inmediato Luke se unió a la búsqueda de la niña.

*.*.*.*

Luke la encontró fácilmente escondida en la catedral, la niña estaba en el suelo, sujetando sus rodillas, viendo las luces de la iglesia con una mirada perdida

“Así que aquí estabas” Le dice Luke, tratando de sonar amable, la chica ni siquiera hace un gesto para reconocer su presencia “Mira, todos están preocupados por ti, Ion también…”

“Déjame sola”

“Lo siento mucho Anise, tus padres…”

“No me hables de ellos” Le grita la chica “Le mentí a Ion desde el principio, Mohs me ordeno que le reportara todo lo que hacía Ion, sus intentos de detener la guerra, que pasaba todo el tiempo, le informe todo, incluso cuando murió, continúe, pero dijeron que no era suficiente, que si no lo hacía mejor ellos…” La niña lloraba en este punto, y Luke no sabía qué hacer para consolarla “Hice lo mejor, pero no era suficiente, no para Sync”

“Estabas preocupada por tus padres”

La niña se limpia las lágrimas “Papa era un crédulo ¿Verdad? Cuando era pequeña, le timaron un montón de dinero y tenía deudas hasta el cuello, Mohs le saco del apuro, y desde entonces han trabajado para la catedral sin cobrar… no podía desobedecer sus órdenes…”

“Lo sé” Luke recordaba las historias que Corín le había contado, sobre como las personas podían pagar las deudas, una forma de esclavitud, los padres de Anise fueron los pocos casos afortunados, y aun así no parece suficiente.

“Ion es tan confiado, me duele mentirle, pero yo… quería a mamá y a papá”

“Está bien Anise”

“No está bien, casi mate a Ion”

“Pero él todavía está vivo, y desea verte, Anise, ¿Irías a verlo?”

“Yo… si, supongo que debo verlo”

Anise se levanta y Luke la acompaña al cuarto de Ion, Luke la deja sola con el chico, se imagino que la conversación era privada entre los dos, Luke no sabe lo discutieron, pero al menos la chica sale de mejor humor.

Ahora la orden esta en peor estado que nunca, no sabían donde estaba Asch, y ahora la única pista que tenían era la partitura que Ion leyó, donde dijo que encontrarían la información necesaria en Belkend.


	19. Torre de Rem

La Torre de Rem

Al llegar a Belkend, se encontraron a un hombre muriendo en la calle, trataron de ayudarlo, pero ya era muy tarde, el guardia les informo que era el tercero en morir este día, no tienen idea de que estaba pasando o que le pasaba a la gente, también que han ocurrido muchas desapariciones y muertes inexplicables.

“Parece que la gente muere después de oír la partitura que la orden lee, no es una herida, y los sanadores no pueden curarla…”

“Esto es muy extraño” Susurra Anise “Escuche que el encargado de hacer la lectura en esta área desapareció, de hecho, varios han desaparecido últimamente, creemos que eran desertores, no debería haber nadie haciendo la lectura”

“Bueno” Les informa el guarda “Un lector ambulante llego poco después que reapareciera el miasma, yo mismo le pedí una lectura”

“¿Sabes dónde está el intérprete?” Pregunta Tear

“Creo que se dirigía a Baticul”

El guardia se fue, y Jade compartió que la extracción de los datos puede ser mortal para la persona, Luke sospechaba que al maestro Van no le importaba, sobre todo por que representaban lo que el maestro Van odiaba, esclavos que no pueden vivir sin la partitura.

“La condición física de ese hombre se asemeja a aquellos sujetos que no sobrevivieron las pruebas” explica Jade

“Vamos a hablar con Espinoza” Ofrece Guy “Y después hablemos con ese interprete ambulante”

De momento, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

***

La reunión solo dio malas noticias, el Tartarus no duraría mucho, el suelo empezara a ser licuado, todos se hundirán, si el miasma no los mata primero.

Los demás decidieron ir a buscar a Asch para saber lo que había encontrado, para eso, deben viajar al monte Roneal.

“Jade, ¿Es posible usar la hiperresonancia para acabar con el miasma?” Le pregunta Luke, los demás se habían adelantado y solo estaban ellos dos.

“Es una idea estúpida, mejor olvídalo”

“Pero, ¿Es posible?”

Jade se para y lo mira “¿Lo has olvidado? Eres una réplica incapaz de controlar por completo su hiperresonancia, al mínimo error, morirás” Las palabras de Jade son hirientes, y Luke sabe que lo hace a propósito, pero no lo hace menos verdad.

“Bueno, tal vez Asch pueda hacerlo”

“Mis disculpas, no fui claro, no importa si es el original o no, nadie podría crear una hiperresonancia lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir todo el miasma del planeta, si tuviéramos algo para amplificar sus poderes, sería otra historia”

“¿Cómo qué?”

“Nunca te rindes ¿No?” Pregunta exasperada, pero, es culpa de Jade, si realmente no quiere seguir explicando, entonces no debería mencionar esa parte “Algo que reduzca la tención del cuerpo al manipular la hiperresonancia”

Ahora estaba seguro que Jade lo hacía a propósito, “¿Cómo qué?”

“La espada de Lorelei, para empezar, se podría reunir una gran cantidad de séptimo fonones con eso”

“¿Y el otro?”

“Una gran cantidad de séptimo fonones, veamos, matar unos diez mil séptimo fonistas o al menos potenciales, por supuesto, el retroceso de la hiperresonancia causará la separación de los fones, lo que mataría al usuario, el miasma desaparecerá con el costo de 10,000 vidas un pequeño precio para algunos”

“Eso es…”

“Imposible, por eso te dije que lo olvidaras”

Pero Jade no quería que lo olvidara, de lo contrario no lo habría dicho, Luke conocía bastante de Jade para saberlo.

***

Ahora se dirigían al monte Roneal a buscar a Asch, Siguió pensando en eso durante todo el camino al Albiore.

Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado al monte Roneal en la búsqueda de Asch, Luke no tenía duda de que Asch se encontraba ahí, casi podía sentir su presentía tormentosa alrededor.

El lugar seguía siendo completamente frio, Todos se colocaron sus capas, En el camino se encontraron con Noir y sus dos secuaces “Vaya, ¿Ustedes también estaban buscando la joya de Lorelei?” Pregunta ella de forma coqueta

“¿Cómo sabes de la joya?” Le pregunta Luke

York, él secuas de Noir, es quien contesta “Asch nunca cierra la boca, al parecer vosotros fracasasteis en obtener la joya, Asch estaba muy molesto”

“¿Entonces él está aquí?” Pregunta Natalia

Noir se ríe de la pregunta “Sabes, no para de decir Natalia esto, Natalia aquello” El tono al decirlo tenía un leve cantado que molestaba a la princesa “Y ahora tu no paras de decir Asch esto, Asch aquello, es conmovedor”

“El sesenta por ciento es Natalia” Dice York “El treinta es sobre la réplica y el resto es Van, súmalo todo y obtendrás todo lo que habla el jefe”

“Es bueno saber que tiene rectas sus prioridades” Se burla Amelia, ninguno parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

“Eso significa que Asch está aquí ¿No?” Pregunta Guy 

“Esta buscando la joya ahí adentro, nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí” Contesta Noir con desagrado 

“Vamos a buscarlo” Le dice Luke “Tal vez encontró algo”

Dejan detrás a Noir, y se dirigen a la entrada del Sephiroth.

Finalmente se encuentran a Asch, buscando por todo el sephiroth

“Asch” Llama Luke “¿Es esa la llave de Lorelei?”

“¿Tu otra vez?” Dice molesto

Natalia se adelanta “Asch, por favor, dínoslo ¿Dónde está preso Lorelei? ¿Van aún sigue vivo?”

“Tú puedes contactar a Lorelei ¿Verdad? Sabes donde esta” Le pregunta Luke con ansiedad

“No, no he escuchado desde que la tierra descendió, tampoco me responde”

“Así que no hay manera de contactarlo incluso para él original” Murmura Luke

“En ese caso” Habla Guy “¿Nos dirás al menos lo que sabes?”

“Asch, por favor” Suplica Natalia 

Parece que Asch no puede negarle a Natalia, porque luego empezó a hablar “Desde el principio, Lorelei quería que lo liberaran del núcleo, contacto con nosotros porque pensó que quedarse en el núcleo dañaría el planeta”

“¿Así que Lorelei está preso en el núcleo del planeta?” Pregunta Natalia

“No, ya no lo está” Dice Asch “desapareció del núcleo cuando derrotaron a Van” Luego voltea a ver a Luke “En nuestro ultimo contacto, Lorelei dijo que estaba atrapado dentro de Van”

“¿Así que mi hermano sigue vivo?” Tear parecía bastante resignada a la supervivencia de su hermano, después de haberlo llorado, descubrir que tiene que matarlo, otra vez.

“Pero el comandante estaba mal herido” Dice Anise “¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?”

“No lo sé” Le responde Asch, con molestia en su voz “Pero Van ha absorbido a Lorelei en su cuerpo, el séptimo fonón tiene el poder de sanara, supongo que tuvo suerte”

“Así que liberar a Lorelei significa liberarlo del interior de Van” Deduce Guy

“Exacto” Contesta Asch “Lorelei quiere abandonar la gravedad de Auldrant y convertirse en la séptima capa del cinturón Fónico, estoy buscando la joya de Lorelei para ayudar a que eso ocurra, esta espada no funcionará como llave sin que la joya este incrustada”

“Ho si” Recuerda Luke “Lorelei dijo que usáramos la llave para liberarlo”

“Igual que en las leyendas de Yulia” Dice Tear “Se funde la esencia de Lorelei en la llave y se guía hasta el cinturón Fónico”

“¿Pero donde esta la joya?” Pregunta Luke, ante su pregunta, Asch lo mira molesto

“Esto es tu culpa” Dice Asch en tono enojado “Si hubieras recibido la llave de Lorelei, nada de esto habría pasado”

“¿Mia?”

“Seguramente se ha colado en uno de los sephiroth, Los generales de elite también la deben estar buscando, si ellos la encuentran primero no podremos liberar a Lorelei”

Natalia parecía preocupada ante esto “Si no podemos liberar a Lorelei, la tormenta planetaria se hará mas fuerte para crear más séptimo fonón”

“Lo que destruirá el mundo” Termina Tear

“Exacto” Concuerda Asch, y luego empieza a caminar a la salida

“Asch espera” Lo llama Luke “¿A dónde Vas?”

“La joya tampoco estaba aquí” Dice molesto “Voy a buscarla a otro sitio”

“Entonces la buscaremos contigo” Insiste Luke

“No tengo intención de hacerme amigo de una réplica”

“Exactamente porque soy una réplica es porque necesito tu ayuda”

Esa respuesta molestó a Asch “¿De verdad crees que tienes derecho a decir eso?”

“Paren” Intervienen Tear “Este no es momento para estar discutiendo”

“Voy al siguiente sephiroth, es la única manera de encontrar la joya que no fuiste capaz de recibir, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, supongo que les avisare si encuentro algo”

Asch los deja a todos con una mala sensación, Jade es quien los llama “Dejemos la joya a Asch y nosotros vamos a buscar al interprete ¿De acuerdo?”

“Vale” Responde Luke “Una vez mas parece que iremos por caminos separados… ¿Por qué siempre acaba así?”

“¿No te das cuenta?” Le pregunta Guy

“¿He?”

“No importa…”

Todos caminan fuera del sephiroth, Al final, decidieron buscar en Baticul al interprete antes de decidir cuál será el siguiente destino.

Luke no podía dejar de sentirse como un fracaso por no recibir la joya

*.*.*.*.*

Varios días después, Alec visita la casa de Mary, la chica ya lo estaba esperando.

“Aquí tienes la espada que tenia el emperador” Le presenta la chica “Supongo que con eso ya tienes todos los catalizadores”

“Si” Concuerda Alec “El sello de esa replica no durará mucho, es mejor derrotarla en nuestros términos”

En ese momento, el cielo se oscurece de una forma extraña 

_**“Escuchad todos”**_ Se escucha una voz en el cielo _**“Soy Sync, Maestro Fónico de la nueva orden de Lorelei, El mundo de hoy está al borde de la destrucción, y esto se debe a que tanto Kimlasca como Malkuth han abandonado la partitura, es mi deber proteger y establecer la nueva orden, nosotros, la nueva orden, hemos creado la tierra gloriosa de Eldrant a partir de la isla Hob, ciudadanos, los invitamos a que se alcen a nuestro lado”**_

“Parece que Sync no perdió tiempo” Suspira Alec “El siempre quiso tomar el lugar de Ion”

“Eso parece” Suspira Mary “Supongo que es tiempo de la cumbre”

“Si” Acepta Alec “Iniciare el proceso de cerrar la tormenta una vez que termine la cumbre, de esa forma llegare a tiempo para los eventos de la torre de Rem”

“¿Estás seguro que estarás bien Alec?” Mary realmente parecía preocupada “Ya causo tu muerte una vez, ¿Crees ser capaz de hacerlo de nuevo? ¿De vivir?”

“No lo sé, pero… no puedo hacer que Luke o Asch lo hagan, además, esta vez tengo la llave completa”

“No puedes entrar en nuestra vida y simplemente desaparecer” Le dice la chica enojada “Harás todo lo posible por vivir, ¿Me has entendido? Mi hermano sufrirá mucho si algo te pasara, no puedes dejarlo viudo antes de casarte”

Alec recordaba cómo se sintió el General Cecille, después de la muerte de Aslan, no podía ni ir a la tumba a dejarle el traje por que ella aun no era su esposa 

Ella le entrega una caja en sus manos “¿Qué es esto?”

“Materiales de costura, será mejor que empieces a hacer ese traje de caballero para mi hermano, deseo verlo antes de la boda”

“¿Qué?...¿Por que yo…?”

“No discutas” Le regaña la chica

“Vale” Se queja Alec, pero luego le sonríe a la chica “Estaré bien, Lorelei esta conmigo, y no tengo planes de morir”

Ella solo se mofa “Es la primera vez que escucho esa frase en el sentido literal” Luego ella lo abraza “Cuídate”

*.*.*.*.*

La visita de Asch a la casa de sus padres fue tan desastrosa como Luke esperaba, Luke ya no tenia miedo de perder su lugar en su casa, pero no quería que Asch perdiera su vida, al final, la discusión de los dos no los llevo a ningún lado.

“Ahora debemos dirigirnos a Daath para la cumbre” Termina de explica Jade “Sus majestades ya han partido hacia Daarh”

“Bien, entonces iremos también en el Albiore”

Luke parecía algo distraído, preocupado, la propuesta de Jade de eliminar el miasma no salía de su mente, se preguntó si esto era lo que Alec se refería sobre el corazón, quizás su destino era elegir morir para parar el miasma.

Luego sacude su cabeza, no, eso no podía ser, no había necesidad de preocuparse por él, de darle una identidad, si ese fuera el caso, Alec dijo que Luke existía para crear una nueva trayectoria.

Y dijo que él existía para que ellos dos no mueran.

De repente, era como si las piezas encajan en su lugar, quizás, era por eso que se había ocultado, los tres tienen la misma capacidad, ¿Y si Alec planeaba sacrificarse? 

No podía permitir eso, prefería ser él antes de permitirlo. Antes de salir, son alcanzados por Espinosa en el puerto “¿Así que has dejado lo de neutralizar el miasma a Asch?”

“¿Qué?” Pregunto Jade

“Asch ha venido hace un momento, preguntando como neutralizar el miasma con la Hiperresonancia”

“¿Asch?” Pregunta Natalia “¿Por qué?”

Espinoza no parecía perturbado por eso “Me pidió que hiciera los cálculos para saber la probabilidad de que el plan vaya bien”

Al final, resulto que el plan de eliminar el miasma es viable, solo que la muerte está garantizada

“¿Y Asch estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo eso?” Pregunta Natalia

“Si” Dice Espinoza “Intente detenerlo, pero el insistió”

“¿Qué hay de los diez mil séptimo fonistas que tendrá que sacrificar?”

“Usara las réplicas” Contesta Jade

Réplica, hechas de séptimo fonones, muchas de ellas que convenientemente se están reuniendo en la torre de Rem, y con la espada de Lorelei como amplificador

“Está planeando suicidarse y llevarse a las réplicas con el” Dice Luke, muy molesto, después de decir que no estaba listo para morir.

“¿Dónde es la torre de Rem?” Pregunta Guy

“Era parte que Qliphoth” Contesta Tear “Ahora debe estar en la punta del continente Rúgnica”

“Está bien” Dice Luke “Vamos por él”

Luke estaba molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué y por qué, pero suicidarse después de decir que no quería morir.

Al llegar a la torre se encontraron con cientos de réplicas, todas con los ojos vacíos. Y sin esperanzas

“Es como si no tuvieran identidad individual” Dice Tear

“Es la programación forzada” Les recuerda Jade “Al implantarles conocimiento básico, esto es lo que obtienes” Seres vacíos, almas dañadas,

“Esto me hace sentir enfermo” Dice Luke “Busquemos a Asch” El podía entender por qué se preferiría sacrificar las réplicas, pero a Luke todavía le molestaba la muerte de 10,000 personas.

Se encontraron con las Alas oscuras, Noir les resumió lo que ya sabían, que Asch planeaba suicidarse con las réplicas “El numero ya es mayor a los 10,000 requeridos, Ahora nos estamos encargando de no dejar más replicas en la torre, si planean hablar con él, decidle que no cometa estupideces”

Por mala suerte el elevador estaba bloqueado, después de un largo ascenso por las escaleras, lograron encontrar a Asch

*.*.*.*.*

“¿Tu?” Pregunta la replica

“Mary” Dice Guy, reconociendo la forma de su hermana

“No soy Mary, soy 8-027”

“Y dicen que decirle a Mieu “Azul” Es grosero” Murmura Luke “¿Qué están haciendo aquí?”

“No hay un lugar para las réplicas en esta tierra, no podemos sobrevivir fuera de las ciudades, pero las ciudades son el dominio de los originales”

“Los originales nos desprecian, no tenemos lugar en este mundo” Dice otra replica “¿Y ahora los originales nos piden que demos nuestra vida para salvarlos?”

“La nueva orden guiara a aquellos que esperen en lo alto de la torre de Rem hacia una nueva Hob, esa fue su promesa”

“Y ahí crearemos nuestra nación”

“¿Quién les pidió que dieran sus vidas?” Les pregunta el pelirrojo

“Un hombre con tu cara” Dice la réplica de Mary “Dijo que, si dábamos nuestras vidas para liberar el mundo del miasma, el garantizaría refugio seguro para las réplicas que no han llegado a la torre”

“Si él quiere morir que lo haga solo” Dice otra replica “A nosotros nos espera una nueva vida en Hob”

“¿Y cuánto tiempo planean esperarlo?” Les pregunta Jade “No los necesitan, mientras tengan sus datos, simplemente replicaran más”

“El prometió darnos un lugar” Insiste la replica

“Y ahora está prometiendo a los originales aceptarlos también, dudo que cumplan con ninguno de los dos” Les recuerda Luke “Es imposible aceptar a todos con tan poco espacio, y no creo que acepten a nadie más de los que ya están en Hob, y si no hacemos nada, todos moriremos, esto no es por los originales, es para todos, para tener un futuro”

Era difícil que aceptaran a las réplicas, gente murió para que ellos nacieran, Luke no deseo sacrificar a nadie, pero incluso él entendía que se estaban quedando sin alternativas

“Ja ja ja Ellos no vendrán” Dice una voz, todos se voltean y miran que era Dist, hablando en tono burlón “Podrías esperar un milenio entero y ese día nunca llegara” Luego, su maquina procede a disparar a las réplicas, Luke de inmediato se mueve a cubrir a las réplicas para darles oportunidad de escapar. 

“Detente” Le grita Tear

“Me temo que no puedo, no sin antes eliminar a todas las réplicas entrometidas, hasta entonces, no puedo volver a mi plan de revivir a la profesora Nebilim”

Jade se mira molesto por su intervención “Hace apenas un día que escapas y ya vuelves con tus juegos absurdos… detén esto inmediatamente”

“Nunca” Señala Dist “Cuando reviva a la profesora Nebilim tu también volverás a ser el de antes” Dist realmente se miraba exaltado “Juntos con la profesora Nebilim, podremos revivir la época dorada”

“Eso es absurdo” Habla Amelia, incomoda con todo lo que escuchaba “El pasado es inmutable, no puedes simplemente volver a él sin importar cuanto lo deseas, lo único que puedes hacer es vivir al máximo y seguir avanzando, eso es lo que hubiera querido tu profesora”

“¿Y que sabía una niña al respecto” Le reclama Dist

“No se trata de saber” Le reprende la niña “Se trata de vivir, avanzar y abandonar son dos cosas diferentes, si ella te amo como crees que lo hizo, entonces estoy segura que ese habría sido su deseo”

Como era de esperarse, Dist no la escucho, no que nadie lo esperaba, al final, es Jade, con una habilidad magistral de artes fónicas, que termina matando a la réplica de Legretta

“Eso fue increíble coronel” Dice Anise “Y rompió el sello fónico sin ayuda” Luke que Jade ya había roto antes el sello fónico, pero era increíble verlo, de hecho, está seguro que Jade es ahora más fuerte que antes del sello.

“Parece que no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir después de todo” Dice la réplica joven de Mary, la que parece la líder de las replicas

Las réplicas parecían inseguras al respecto, pero aún estaban dispuestas a esperar.

“Entonces” Llega Asch “¿Han considerado mi proposición? ¿O esperaran a que el miasma nos mate a todos para decidir?”

“Hablaremos con todas las réplicas que tienen conciencia antes de tomar una decisión” Concedió Mary

“Tu dijiste que no querías morir” Le recrimina Luke

“¿Y que más propones hacer? ¿Planeas morir en mi lugar?” Le pregunta con burla “Tengo que ir a un lugar, tomen la decisión cuando yo vuelva”

Y Asch se fue, sin siquiera escuchar las preguntas de Natalia

“Luke, Tenemos que detenerlo” Le ruega Natalia

“Está bien” Accede Luke

Al final perdieron a Asch, así que fueron a la cumbre de Daath

Luke se sentía perdido, necesitan de Asch para liberar a Lorelei, el poder del original. Incluso no pudo recibir la joya.

Al llegar a Daarh, todos los estaban esperando “Asch envió una carta” Explico el emperador Peony

“¿Él estuvo aquí?” Les pregunta Luke “¿Dónde Fue?”

“No dijo” Dice Teodoro “Pero creo que fue a investigar más material sobre la llave de Lorelei en la biblioteca privada de Daath”

“¿Qué decía la carta?” Pregunta Natalia

El Rey mira a su hija antes de responder “Que había encontrado una manera para erradicar el miasma”

“A cambio de la ayuda a las réplicas, pide que proporcionemos refugio seguro” continua Ion

“Supongo que no explica la parte en la que muere” Dice Luke con frustración

“¿Qué está pasando?” Pregunta el emperador a Jade, quien voltea a ver a Guy

“Guy, explica la situación” Parece que Jade disfrutaba hacer eso a Guy, esta era como la tercera vez que le hacia eso.

Guy parecía frustrado con esto “¿Otra vez? Vale, da igual, lo que sucede…”

Después de una explicación detallada, todos en la sala quedan pensativos

Ion parecía triste al escuchar la historia “Así que Asch planea un suicidio masivo, y morir para expiar su culpa” Reflexiona el joven, después de todo, no puedes pedir a alguien que de su vida sin arriesgar la tuya, esa era la manera de pensar de Asch.

“No lo permitiréis, ¿Verdad?” Pide Anise

Luke sabia la respuesta al ver su reacción, replicas o no, son sacrificios, pero, no había otra alternativa, Luke recordó cuando fue a Chesedonia, lo frustrado que estaba porque la gente enfermaba por el miasma, las muertes de los mineros de Akzeriuth, la mayoría de los que se salvaron murieron un mes después de la caída, eso fue doloroso para Luke, y ahora muchos otros están enfermos o muriendo por el miasma, se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

“Padre” Le reclama Natalia

“Jade” Dice el emperador “¿No tienes nada que decir?”

Jade tarda unos segundos en responder “La única otra alternativa que se me ocurre es aún más cruel” dice lentamente, como midiendo cada palabra

“coronel” Le pregunta Tear, rápido captando lo que Jade quería decir “¿A qué se refiere? ¿No quiere decir…?”

“Yo” Dice Luke, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, solo esta agradecido que Jade no proponga a Alec, esta seguro que Jade lo sabe.

Guy se enfada por la sugerencia “¿Le vas a decir a Luke que muera en lugar de Asch?”

“Eso es horrible” Dice Natalia “Quiero que ambos vivan, debe haber otra alternativa”

“Claro, yo también siento lo mismo” Dice Jade “Sin embargo, el miasma ya no puede ser eliminado de ninguna otra manera”

“Paren” Les dice Tear “Dejen de presionar a Luke, todos sabemos que aún está luchando por encontrar su propia valía, no le hagáis elegir”

“Lo siento Tear” Le dice Jade, pero Luke no siente ningún arrepentimiento “Tienes razón” Jade nunca diría algo sin antes considerarlo, quizás lo había planeado desde aquel día en Belkend.

“Por favor, déjenme un tiempo para pensarlo” Pide Luke, sin saber que decir.

Todos salen de la habitación, y Natalia es la primera en hablar “Si piensas hacerlo por mí, no lo hagas, os aprecio mucho a los dos”

“No es solo es, es solo… yo tampoco deseo que él muera” No sin poder compensar lo que perdió, no sin poder ayudarle a vivir de nuevo.

“Eres mi primo, y mi querido amigo de la infancia” Dice la chica “Los necesito a los dos para dirigir Kimlasca”

“Gracias Natalia, pero… si no hacemos algo, no habrá un futuro que dirigir”

“Tú tampoco quieres morir, no tomes decisiones precipitadas Luke”

En ese momento entra Asch a la catedral.

“Me habéis seguido desde la torre?” Pregunta Asch con molestia

“¿De verdad estas decidido a morir?” Le pregunta Luke enojado “Hablas como si no importa si mueres o no, Te necesitamos para liberar a Lorelei”

“¿Yo soy el idiota? ¿De qué sirve una réplica que no puede tomar mi lugar?”

“No puedo tomar tu lugar, y no quiero que mueras”

“Sabes que no hay otra manera” Le grita Asch

*.*.*.*.*

Alec observa la confrontación desde lo alto, sabe cuanto esta lastimando a los dos, esta fue la única manera en que pudo entender el verdadero valor de la vida, no era cuestión de propósito, simplemente era el placer de estar vivo.

“¿No planeas decir nada Phoenix?” Pregunta la voz de Ion, acercándose a el

“Ion” Saluda

“has cambiado” Observa Ion “Te vez un poco diferente, pero tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo”

“¿Tu eres…?”

“Soy tu Ion, y soy el suyo” Dice, señalando en dirección a Luke, que aun discutía con Asch “Algunos recuerdos se mezclaron, es algo confuso en algunos momentos”

“Yo… lo siento por lo que sucedió”

“¿Por qué?”

“La masacre de Daath, no hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi” Ion se encoge de hombros “Si, fue una tragedia, pero no puedes controlarlo todo, no eres responsable Luke”

Ale solo lo mira, “Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno”

“Y no te das bastante crédito” Ion le sonríe, ambos empiezan a caminar, lejos de la discución “Salvaste mi vida, salvaste a Arietta, quizás salvaste mas personas de lo que crees, has hecho lo mejor, es todo lo que puedo pedirte”

“Aún no hemos terminado”

“Tal vez no” Ion ahora parece triste “Dime que no planeas tomar su lugar para parar el miasma, ninguno de ustedes tres es sacrificable, pero aun si me duele, si tuviera que escoger a uno, escogería a Asch”

“Eso suena cruel Ion”

“Asch a separado voluntariamente sus lazos con los vivos, ha hecho la paz con su muerte, Tu y Luke no lo han hecho, lloraríamos mucho la muerte de ustedes dos”

Alec niega su razonamiento “No, no puedo permitirlo, pero no te preocupes, no tengo planes de permitir que ninguno de nosotros tres muera, todos tenemos un lugar en este mundo y un propósito, Luke lo descubrirá en la torre, solo tengo que descubrir como Asch se de cuenta de eso”

“Confió en ti Phoenix”

“Gracias” Le sonríe “Por cierto, no vine aquí solo para ver la discusión” Ellos llegan a los cuartos de Ion, al entrar, Ion encuentra una copia al espejo de él “¿Qué?” Ion observa al chico, parece un niño jugando con varios juguetes ante la mirada vigilante de Sara.

“Anise lo llamo Florian, en otra vida, lo encontré en uno de los laboratorios de Van, supongo que no era tan útil sin Mohs que presione para una mejor versión”

“Inocente, es un buen nombre” Dice Ion con dulzura “Arietta amará hacerse cargo de él”

“Te lo encargo entonces Ion”

Pero Ion no estaba seguro de querer dejarlo ir “¿A dónde vas ahora?”

“Tengo que cerrar la tormenta planetaria, ahora que finalmente han aceptado y comprenden los peligros” Como Natalia dijo en su discurso, mantener la Tormenta no servirá de nada si la humanidad se pierde, era una pena que la mayoría de las técnicas fónicas se perdieran.

“Buena suerte Luke, espero verte nuevamente” Alec da un cabeceo de despedida, feliz de que una pieza de su pasado haya regresado.

“Yo también Ion”

*.*.*.*.*

Luke no sabe que pensar, sacrificar su vida, y 10,000 personas con él, para salvar el mundo parecía un concepto fácil, pero al mismo tiempo, no desea morir. Hablar con sus compañeros no le a iluminado al respecto, Corin incluso insinuó que deberían dejar que Asch lo realice.

Anise tampoco fue fácil, ella aun llora la muerte de sus padres y varios amigos de la orden “Si mueres Luke, puede que el miasma desaparezca… pero los que te conozcan igualmente sufrirán” Sus palabras aun le dueles 

“Luke, no se si lo has pensado bien” Le dice Amelia “Pero… tu dijiste que ocupaste la ayuda de Asch para descender las tierras exteriores, es una tarea demasiado grande para una persona”

“¿Qué estas insinuando?”

“Las palabras de Alec están rondando en mi cabeza, ¿Sabes? Como partes de un acertijo, Él dijo que una sola persona no era suficiente, tu naciste como una esperanza para un nuevo camino, lo que quiero decir, ¿Quizás tu solo no puedas lograrlo? Pero, ¿Y dos personas? Si dos personas son suficiente, entonces, ¿Qué pasa si son tres?”

“Eso no tiene sentido, entonces todos moriríamos, ¿Quién liberaría entonces a Lorelei?”

“No sé, simplemente no creo que puedas hacerlo tu solo, igual que Asch no podrá hacerlo solo, juntos somos más fuertes que separado, ¿No piensas lo mismo?”

A Luke le gustaría estar de acuerdo, pero si esa teoría falla, entonces no hay esperanza.

Además, si eso fuera verdad, Alec ya hubiera dicho algo, ¿No es así? ¿Qué propósito habría para hacerlos pensar que tenían que morir?

Sin pensarlo, sus pasos lo guían a la biblioteca donde se encuentra Tear “¿Te has decidido?”

“Sabes, antes pensaba que podría sacrificar mi vida si para eso podría salvar la vida de miles, pero estaba equivocado, realmente no sabía lo que eso significaba”

“Luke”

“Tengo miedo, no quiero morir” Reconoce el joven, ahora se da cuenta de lo corta que ha sido su vida, apenas tiene 7 años.

“Pro supuesto que no quieres”

“Pero Asch eligió este camino” De alguna forma, eso le daba la sensación de inevitable, tanto Asch como Jade han decidido este camino “Y Asch no es una persona que elija morir, ¿No crees que eso significa que no hay otra opción?”

“Eres un idiota”

“Tear”

“Hablaste con los demás, ¿No es así? Todos intentaron detenerte, pero… yo no” Ella le cuesta admitirlo, pero esa no era su decisión “Si me dices te has decidido, confiare en que lo pensaste concienzudamente, pero no significa que este de acuerdo con esa decisión” Ella se voltea, dándole la espalda “Si tomas esta decisión y el miasma desaparece, te odiare… todos los demás pueden llamarte un héroe, pero yo nunca te perdonare”

“Entiendo” Le sonríe Luke

Ella parecía que quería llorar, incluso si no podía ver su cara “Idiota” 

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

Alec se despide de Ion, y se dirige a la salida cuando Guy lo intercepta “Dime que no planeas tomar su lugar”

“¿Guy?”

Guy no parecía estar de buen humor “No soy idiota, recuerdo lo que dijiste, los tres tienen la misma frecuencia fónica, los tres tienen la misma habilidad, tu dijiste que tu propósito era evitar que Luke y Asch murieran, en ningún momento dijiste que tenías que salir con vida”

“Yo…”

“Dime que me equivoco Alec, dime que no te has estado escondiendo para evitar decirme que mis sospechas son ciertas, porque jamás te perdonare si te mueres en esa torre”

Alec lo mira a los ojos, esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo “Juro que no moriré Guy, hay otra forma, pero no le puedes decir a nadie” Guy lo mira, casi parecía mirar a través de su alma, juzgando si no mentía, al final, parece creerle.

“Tu tienes la joya” No era una pregunta “¿Por qué no has dicho nada?”

Al menos esa era una pregunta fácil “Van necesita concentrarse en buscarla, debe realmente creer que la estamos buscando, ninguno de los dos, Asch o Luke, podrían engañar a Van si les digo la verdad”

Guy lo abraza, como si no deseara dejarlo ir 

“¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Luke?”

Alec suspira y se aleja de Guy “El a tenido dudas desde que se dio cuenta que era una réplica, ¿Por qué nació? ¿Por qué vive? ¿Cuál es su propósito?” Eran preguntas importantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan estúpidas “Y con la forma en que la gente habla de las réplicas, lo ha hecho peor, se pregunta si tiene derecho a existir, ninguna palabra de lo que digas lo hará entender”

Guy no parece convencido “¿Y crees que hacerlo pensar que tiene que sacrificarse es la mejor solución?”

“Esta es la mejor forma que entienda” De eso, Alec esta seguro “Tienen que entender que desea vivir, después de eso, vera que no importa si eres humano o replica, lo importante es que esta vivo, y lo que decida hacer con esa vida, si puedes convencerlo de eso antes de mañana, entonces puedes decirle que ninguno de los tres tiene que sacrificarse mañana”

“Está bien Alec, confiare en ti, confiare que no mueras, por que lo dije en serio, nunca podre perdonarte si mueres” 

“Lo prometo, aun tienes que declararme el ganador de nuestra apuesta”

Guy se ríe al escucharlo “Es la primera vez que siquiera insinúas que puedes ganar”

El solo le da una sonrisa de complicidad “¿Qué puedo decir? Los demás insisten que sea positivo”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec se dirige al Sephiroth, en este momento no debe haber nadie en él, y Luke debe estar presentando su respuesta ante los líderes, esta dispuesto a dar su vida para detener el miasma, con ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

El hecho de que a los dignatarios les duela pedirle eso, cuando sus reinos están en peligro, es un claro ejemplo de cómo Luke a logrado adentrarse en su corazón, en aquel entonces no pudo apreciar eso.

El realmente no pudo apreciar muchas cosas, no cabe duda que con excepción de su padre, si Alec ofreciera lo mismo no tendrían inconveniente en enviarlo a morir.

“Si deseas huir, nadie te perseguirá” Recuerda como ofreció su tío, lo cual era ridículo, no habría tierra para nadie si intentaba huir 

Era extraño que el sephiroth este tan vacío, no había Van, demasiado temprano y es probable que aún no podía tomar forma física, Mohs estaba muerto, Sync debe estar ocupado, simplemente no había nadie de interés en este momento, aunque se encontraron la replica de Largo esperando, Alec supuso que el resto deben estar en el nuevo Hob.

Cerrar la tormenta planetaria fue tan simple como la última vez, se sentía una extraña sensación de vacío cuando cerro el portal de la radiación. 

Faltaba poco, solo un poco mas y todo finalmente terminaría.

Tal vez Alec no vivió su vida de acuerdo a la partitura, pero si lo hizo de acuerdo a sus experiencias en su vida pasada, era desconcertante saber que esperaba un nuevo futuro, aun recuerda las palabras del general Frings cuando murió, una existencia fuera de la partitura, un futuro aterrador…y libre.

*.*.*.*.*

Luke no quería morir, se pregunto si este era el motivo de su existencia, ¿Acaso esta era la forma en que probara su valía?

Suben a la parte mas alta de la torre, las réplicas los miraban, todas paradas en formación, sus ojos vacíos, sus ropas extrañas de laboratorio, todo eso creaba un ambiente perturbador.

“Parece que Asch aun no esta aquí” Dice Luke, tratando de romper el hielo, el ambiente tenso a su alrededor lo estaba enloqueciendo, se supone que él también es una réplica, pero al verlos así, no puede identificarse con ellas, y al mismo tiempo se pregunto si los demás se sentían de alguna forma perturbados estando alrededor de él como él esta en este momento alrededor de ellos.

La replica de Mary estaba atendiendo a una réplica herida, y Tear se acerca a ella. Su rostro refleja su preocupación “¿Qué le sucedió?”

“Es una de nosotros” Contesta la replica de Mary, sin quitar la vista de la chica herida en sus brazos “la persiguieron de la ciudad y la trataron como a una esclava antes de venir a esta torre” Luego ella voltea a verlos “¿Por qué has venido? ¿Eres el que caminará en el sendero de muerte con nosotros?”

Natalia se acerca “¿Pretenden dar vuestras vidas para eliminar el miasma?”

“Nos dimos cuenta de que no había otro remedio” Contesta la chica, su tono no demostraba ninguna emoción “No… decidimos que es lo que tenemos que hacer”

“Los originarles os persiguen igual que a ella” Observa Guy. “¿Y aun así desapareceréis por ellos?”

“Es difícil culpar a la gente por perseguirlos” Comenta Amelia en vos baja, para que solo Luke escuche “Ellos tienen la cara de sus seres queridos, la gente sabe que los mataron al extraer la información de ellos, se sienten enojados y traicionados”

“Esto no es por los originales” Contesta la chica, levantándose del suelo “Es para que nuestros muchos hermanos, los que aun no han llegado hasta aquí, puedan encontrar un sitio donde vivir, de nuestros cuerpos surgirá una nueva nación ¿Vosotros no deseáis también que muramos?”

Luke no sabía cómo responder a eso “Yo…”

“Te dije que lo haría yo” Llega Asch, su tono mostraba su enojo “¿Por qué estáis aquí?”

“Asch” Luke se voltea a verlo “Te lo dije, yo…” Pero Asch no estaba interesado en escucharlo

“Replicas, yo soy quien morirá con vosotras, ¡Venid!”

Todas las replicas se levantan, y hacen un círculo a su alrededor

“Asch, Detente” Le grita Luke, pero como de costumbre, Asch no está interesado en escucharlo

“Tu también eres una replicar” Le grita Asch “¡Si te quedas aquí, la reacción te alcanzará y también desaparecerás! ¿Quién liberará a Lorelei si pasa eso?”

Pero Luke no estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento “Tu liberarás a Lorelei, yo voy a hacer esto”

“¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?!”

“No, soy igual que tú, ¡No quiero morir!” Dice con convicción, y eso era verdad “Pero soy una réplica, ¡Soy más débil! Ni siquiera pude recibir la joya de Lorelei, Te necesita a ti, no a mí, El que muera aquí debe ser el que es prescindible… La réplica, yo”

Guy escuchaba el alegato y deseo volver a golpear a Luke, después de todos esos años, ¿Cómo puede decir que era prescindible? ¿Cómo si fuera un objeto que puede remplazar en una tienda? En cierta forma, podía entender lo que Alec quería enseñar a Luke al dejarlo hacer esto, pero

“¡Ya basta!” Le grita Asch, y Guy sabia que el otro compartía sus pensamientos al respecto “¡¿Prescindible?! Quien me ha robado todo no fue alguien prescindible, ¡No me insultes!” 

Guy no interfiere, el solo observa como Luke se lanza sobre Asch, y los dos pelean por la espada, era difícil saber quien de los dos hubiera ganado si Jade no hubiera intervenido, colocándose a favor de Luke, ¿O seria mejor decir en contra?”

“Estoy de acuerdo con Luke, si tenemos que elegir a alguien, seria mejor elegir el original”

Luke entierra la espada, ante la mirada desesperada de Tear, 

“Dadme vuestras vidas” Llama Luke “Yo iré con vosotros”

Tear trata de detenerlo, pero Guy la para “Guy, Gracias” 

“Estúpido” Le responde Guy, ¿Cómo puede agradecerle por dejarlo morir?

El proceso de absorción inicia, las replicas empiezan a brillar, y poco a poco sus fones empiezan a separarse, en todo el proceso lo único que estaba en la mente de Luke era que no deseaba morir. 

Pero la hiperresonancia no estaba funcionando, y los fones reunidos se estaban separando, la espada estaba rechazándolo.

*.*.*.*.*

_**¡Quiero quedarme aquí!, ¡no quiero morir, quiero vivir, aun hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer!, ¡No quiero morir!**_

Los pensamientos de Luke se reflejaban en el enlace, y Alec solo puede hacer una mueca de dolor al escucharlos, realmente fue una lección cruel, darse cuenta de la posibilidad de la muerte.

Alec llega a la torre justo para ver el final, tal como lo habían planeado, la espada falsa de Lorelei desaparecería una vez que se intentara usar un cierto nivel de Hiperresonancia, la mayoría de las replicas son casi transparentes en este punto, y Alec le duele que esta medida haya sido necesaria, pero realmente no había suficientes recursos para ellos. 

Todos observan como la espada de Lorelei desaparece, dejando a todos con un sentimiento de inquietud.

“¿Qué paso?” Escucho preguntar a Natalia 

“La espada desapareció” Contesta Jade 

“No entiendo” comenta Luke, todavía en el suelo, Asch iba a decir algo ofensivo cuando Alec interviene

“Lo siento Luke, pero lo mencione antes, ¿No es así? No puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes dos muera” todos voltean a verlo, y notan que en sus manos esta sosteniendo la llave completa de Lorelei, Alec ofrece la mano a Luke para ayudarlo a levantarse.

“¿Planeas sacrificarte es su lugar?” Pregunta Jade con interés

“Alexander” Le llama su hermana “¿Qué está pasando?”

“No” Le grita Luke “No deseo morir, pero no puedo dejar que mueras, no puedo permitirlo”

Alec podía entender el deseo de Luke por protegerlo, de alguna forma, en esta vida, tomo el lugar de Van como la persona más importante, no fue a propósito, pero en retrospectiva, podía ver porqué, no importa cuánto Alec lo molestará, siempre estaba ahí cuando realmente lo necesitaba, le explicaba las cosas que no entendía, le confiaba sus secretos, escucho sus problemas, lo regañaba cuando sentía que había hecho algo mal, convenció a sus padres de llevarlo a otras ciudades. En resumen, se preocupaba por él y estaba presente en gran parte de su vida.

Alec, cuando era Luke, antes de su traición, hubiera muerto por el maestro Van, no dudaba que Luke haría lo mismo por él.

“Yo tampoco seré quien lo haga” Contesta Alec “No te preocupes por mí, ninguno de los tres morirá hoy” él entierra la llave en el suelo, se forma un circulo que empieza a brillar, un extraño fuego empieza a brillar alrededor de Alec, y una gran cantidad de séptimo fones empiezan a salir de él, el fuego se separa para formar una figura frente a la espada, esta poco a poco empieza a adquirir una forma humana.

La persona frente a ellos poseía un cabello rojo llameante, brillaba en las puntas en un tono parecido a naranja, muy similar al de Luke, de hecho, la forma era como una versión mayor ligeramente diferente de Luke, había algunas diferencias, pero cualquiera pensaría que eran familia, usaba una capa oscura, y una chaqueta larga blanca con rayas negras (La misma ropa de Luke al final de la serie) 

Todos miraban al nuevo ser con asombro, los fones se movían alrededor, brillando como lenguas de fuego _**“Yo soy, al que su especie llama Lorelei”**_ Se presenta el ser, su voz era casi musical.

“¿Lorelei?” Preguntan todos en su mente 

“Entonces si existe” Dice Jade, también sorprendido al verlo

“¿No estabas encerrado en el maestro Van?” Le pregunta Luke, inquieto al verlo

“Yo lo libere” Contesta Alec, llamando la atención de los demás “He tenido la llave por años, Lorelei me encomendó su liberación a mí, la existencia continua de Lorelei es dañina para el núcleo, pero su inexistencia es dañina para la tormenta planetaria”

“No podías liberarlo hasta que la tormenta planetaria esté cerrada” Razona Tear

“Así es” Continua Alec “En la conferencia en ciudad de Yulia, solicite que cerraran la tormenta planetaria, pero nuestros sistemas de energía, nuestro modo de vida, dependen de ello, prefirieron arriesgarse con el miasma antes de considerarlo”

“Y aun así lo liberaste” Comprende Jade

“La opción era entre liberarlo y dejar que Van lo aprisionará, decidí hacerlo de esta forma, pero gran parte de los séptimo fones quedaron en el núcleo, los que uso Van para curarse y ahora controla” Luego voltea a ver a Luke “Sabia que Van buscaría la llave, por eso tuvimos que hacerle creer que estaba perdida, Lorelei creo una llave falsa, y se la envió a Asch, pero nunca envió una gema, eso mantendría las fuerzas de Van ocupadas buscando la pieza faltante, la búsqueda desesperada de Asch sirvió para darle credibilidad al truco”

Asch no parecía contento de saber que todo su trabajo había sido inútil, realmente lo habían jugado con ese truco, los demás tampoco parecían satisfechos, pero entendieron por qué lo hizo.

“Entonces” Se adelanta Anise “Si esta libre, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?”

“Lorelei aun esta débil” Le recuerda Alec “Van tiene en este momento parte de su poder, el podría haberse ido completamente, pero le pedí su ayuda, por eso se quedó conmigo” eso fue realmente arriesgado, para que este plan funcionara dependía de la voluntad de Lorelei para ayudar, si el amor que les mostro era sincero. 

_**“El destino de los humanos debe ser elegido por los humanos, esta es la ruta que ustedes han decidido tomar”**_ Dice la entidad _**“Ayudare a terminar este viaje, antes de volver a la atmosfera y convertirme en lo que tu especie conocerá como el séptimo anillo del cinturón de Fon”**_ Luego voltea su atención a los tres pelirrojos _**“Ustedes son mis tres luces de la llama sagrada, su frecuencia es la misma que la mía, isofones perfectos de mí, pido su ayuda para completar esta tarea”**_

Luke parecía confundido “¿Qué es lo que requieres de nosotros?”

_**“Necesito que resuenen conmigo y me presten su poder, yo dirigiré y recibiré el contragolpe de la técnica”**_

Alec se acerca sin dudar y coloca la mano en la estada, Luke lo sigue y Asch – aunque con disgusto – lo hace también. Los séptimo fonones se acumulan de nuevo en una gran cantidad, brillando alrededor de ellos.

El poder fue indescriptible, las hiperresonancias se fusionaron en una sola, no fue una hiperresonancia de segundo orden, pero no importa, de lo que Alec sabia, la técnica de segundo orden anulaba las técnicas fónicas, lo que podría ser peligroso si se usaba en todo el mundo.

Surge una gran explosión, y la onda cubre todo el mundo, limpiando el miasma, cuando termino, los tres están en el suelo, y Lorelei era el único que aun estaba de pie frente a la espada. Las ultimas replicas que quedaban eran trasparentes, y sus fones estaban terminando de dispersarse.

“Recuerden su promesa” Les dice la chica “Darles a las replicas un lugar donde vivir”

“Ya, la princesa Natalia de Kimlasca, ¡Juro por mi vida que cumpliré esa promesa!”

“Yo también” Dice Guy “No olvidare a las réplicas… en memoria de tu sacrifico, hermana” Por que no importa si era una réplica, a nivel biológico era su hermana.

La chica da un cabeceo y termina de desaparecer, ahora toda la atención está en los cuatro pelirrojos, tres de los cuales se levantan con dificultad, Sara corre a ayudar a Alec, al igual que Guy, Natalia se dirige a Asch, y Tear hacia Luke, la cantante realmente estaba aliviada al verlo con vida

“Gracias a Dios” Dice la chica, con Mieu a su lado “Pensé que ibas a desaparecer”

“Gracias a Dios, amo” Concuerda Mieu

Luke también estaba aliviado de estar vivo, voltea hacia la forma de Lorelei, los fones no brillaban tan intenso como antes, y tenia una expresión cansada, Luke se acerca y mira como las manos de Lorelei parecen desaparecer por un momento

“Tus manos”

Lorelei las mira y los fones se vuelven a concentrar _**“No importa”**_ Lo tranquiliza la entidad _**“Incluso si me dispersara, mientras existan los séptimo fonones, mi ser seguiría existiendo”**_ El hijo de Yulia, Aquel que busca la gloria pensó que podía matar a la entidad usando la hiperresonancia, pero eso no era verdad, pero se podía entender su confusión, las almas no eran dominio de mortales. _**“Hay algunos asuntos que deseo tratar antes que sea momento de irme, este cuerpo servirá hasta que llegue ese momento”**_

Asch empieza a caminar a la salida, pero Natalia lo detiene “¿A dónde vas?”

“Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí”

_**“Todavía no”**_ Dice Lorelei, acercándose a Asch _**“Aun hay cosas que se requieren hacer”**_ Lorelei extiende la mano hacia Luke, y la otra hacia Asch, los fones empiezan a viajar, saliendo de Luke para adentrarse en el interior de Asch, el ultimo siente una presencia cálida que lo llena de energía, también tiene una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo _**“Te entrego lo que has perdido, para que tu llama continúe brillante, también coloque un sello temporal en su enlace, pero te advierto, no vuelvas a usar el enlace que poseen, o el flujo no se detendrá hasta que uno muera”**_

“No entiendo” Pregunta Natalia “¿A qué se refiere?”

“El efecto contaminador” Contesta Alec “Al ser fones de la misma frecuencia se atraen, esto ocurre con un original y una réplica que sean isofones perfectos, los fones del original viajan a la réplica, fortaleciendo a la réplica hasta que el original muere, después, se crea lo que se conoce como efecto Big Bang, los recuerdos del original dominan la mente de la réplica, dando la sensación de que él original nunca murió, ¿No es así Jade?” Lo mira para confirmar

“Si, eso es verdad” Confiesa Jade “Eso lo comprobé con el Cheagle que extrajimos del laboratorio, el original renace dentro del cuerpo de su réplica”

Luke ya sabía esto, Alec no mira la reacción de Asch ante la explicación

“Pero eso no es totalmente cierto” Continua Alec, antes que puedan estallar en preguntas “Como Lorelei puede testificar, las almas son dominio de Gaia, no de los hombres, y no de los fones, aunque los séptimo fones conservan los recuerdos, y esos recuerdos forman nuestra personalidad, las replicas tienen almas dañadas, incompletas, requieren crecer y formarse, al igual que sus mentes, el Big Bang sobrescribe los recuerdos, pero no remplaza el alma, las replicas que fueron resultados de experimentos eran muy jóvenes para tener una personalidad, es obvio que sus recuerdos serian ahogados por el original, pero el alma de la réplica se mantiene”

Eso era algo realmente complicado de analizar, y Alec solo podía deducir cual podría ser el resultado si realmente hubieran terminado el proceso, las memorias de los dos guerrearían hasta que se convirtieran en una sola, pero el alma también conserva las memorias y la personalidad, entre los dos factores, es el alma lo que determinará la personalidad final de la réplica.

“Entonces ¿Cómo podemos impedirlo?” Pregunta Natalia, ella no entendía bien lo del alma y los recuerdos, lo que si sabia era que uno mataría al otro “¿Por qué eso no paso antes? Es la primera vez que escucho algo así”

“Cuando Luke llego, sus fonorranuras estaban selladas para impedir que los dos se mataran, en cuanto a cómo impedirlo, distancia es el primer paso” Sugiere Alec “En los laboratorios las replicas están a unos metros de distancia, eso acelera la recolección, lo segundo es usar continuamente el enlace, cuando se comunican, crea un canal, la comunicación se vuelve mas fácil, pero también hace que los fones viajen con mayor rapidez, hasta que se vuelve irreversible”

Lorelei volvió su atención a la joven que estaba parada a la distancia _**“Las almas son dominio de Gaia, por eso es imposible revivir a los muertos, pero es posible regresar los recuerdos a un alma que ha renacido, tu cuyo amor creó una nueva trayectoria, ¿Deseas los recuerdos de tu antigua vida?”**_

Amelia parecía confundida ante la atención, no entendiendo lo que quería decir “¿Qué?”

“Espera” Dice Alec, igual de confundido “¿Estas diciendo que Amelia es la reencarnación de la profesora Nebillim?”

Jade parecía inquieto y sorprendido al escucharlo, realmente, Alec no sabia como definirlo, pero definitivamente estaba perturbado por la información.

_**“Las almas no son mi dominio, pero poseo el recuerdo de este mundo, puedo reconocer a una existencia que ha vivido antes, ella ahora es una existencia fuera de la partitura, una que nació de padres que debieron morir”**_

“¿Me estas ofreciendo los recuerdos de mi antigua vida? ¿Por qué?” Amelia mira su expresión, la sonrisa de Lorelei era amable, le recordaba mucho a la de Luke.

_**“Tu antigua existencia es lo que nos ha traído aquí, desee concederte la opción como un regalo”**_

Ella recordaba cuando Alec le conto la historia, de cómo una vida logro influenciar la vida de sus estudiantes, creando una nueva trayectoria, la profesora parecía una entidad tan sorprendente en aquel entonces, pero ella también escucho la explicación sobre reescribir los recuerdos y como eso influenciaba a la personalidad “Ya no soy ella, y no deseo reescribir mis recuerdos, pero tampoco deseo olvidarlo, ¿Puedes darme solo sus últimos 5 años de vida?” Eso debe ser suficiente para recordarla, pero no para opacar sus últimos 13 años de vida.

 _**“Sera como desees”**_ Lorelei levanta la mano y una especie de esfera de fones se forma en su palma, la esfera se introduce dentro de Amelia, dejando a la chica inconsciente, Corin apenas logra atraparla antes de tocar el suelo.

Lorelei se acerca a la espada y la saca del suelo, luego camina en dirección a Luke _**“He visto todo tu camino, he deseado hablar contigo por mucho tiempo, pero cualquier intento de comunicación solo podría causarte dolor”**_ Luke parecía perturbado ante la atención _**“Ustedes tres son las luces de la llamas sagradas, que portan mi poder, pero tú eres quien posee un fragmento de mi alma, eres lo mas cercano que podría tener a un hijo, y no podría estar más orgulloso”**_

Luke parecía completamente confundido y avergonzado por sus palabras “Esta llave ya no tiene el poder de ordenarme, pero aun así es poderosa, deseo que la conserves”

“Estas seguro… yo… no soy tan fuerte como Asch”

_**“Las cenizas de la llama sagrada tiene mas consonancia con mi poder, me encargue que su cuerpo fuera diseñado de esa forma, puedes hacer lo que desees con la espada, pero es a ti a quien se la entrego, tú has ganado mi más sincero respeto”**_ Luke toma la espada, aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando, Lorelei levanta la mano como señal para llamar los fones una vez más, y un aura de fuego rodea a Luke, pero no tiene idea de lo que estaba haciendo _**“Esto te permitirá usar mejor mi poder”**_ Luego voltea a ver a Jade _**“Nunca entendí por que los seres humanos manipulan la tormenta planetaria para su veneficio, incluso si corren el riesgo de amenazar su propia existencia, pensé que estarían mejor sin ella, pero la luz de la llama sagrada que renació de las cenizas me solicito lo contrario, una vez que derroten a aquel que busca la gloria, usen la espada para llamarme, le pediré a mis hermanos su ayuda para reconstruir nuevamente la tormenta planetaria como existía en la que ustedes llaman la era del amanecer”**_

“Eso será de gran ayuda” Acepta Jade, y realmente lo era.

_**“Les advierto, esta será la última vez”**_ Advierte el ser antes de dispersarse, creando un gran rayo de luz hacia el cielo.

“Eso fue extraño” Dice Luke, aun sosteniendo la espada.

Natalia observa que Asch se aleja, y trata de detenerlo “Es mejor que trabajemos por separado” fue la única explicación que dio antes de irse

Jade examinaba a Amelia, quien seguía inconsciente. Luego volvió su atención a Luke “Luke, aunque hayas sobrevivido, y Lorelei controlo el rebote de la técnica, usaste un nivel de poder que debió destruir a cualquier persona, estoy sumamente preocupado, por favor, has que te examinen en Belkend”

“Esta bien” Acepta Luke, algo inquieto

“Tu también Alec” Le pide Guy “Jade tiene razón, de otro modo no estaré tranquilo”

Alec solo suspira y cabecea de forma resignada

*.*.*.*.*

Alec le pide a Luke si puede ir con el en el Albiore I.

“Siento por lo que te hice pasar” Se disculpa él mayor, ambos están sentados en el área de bodega del Albiore “Por la joya, y todo lo demás”

“Esta bien, entiendo que tenias que engañar al maestro Van”

“No eres inferior por ser una replica Luke, ¿Lo entiendes ahora?”

“Yo…”

“Las personas buscan continuamente un motivo para vivir, pero es mas complicado que eso, la verdad es que no hay respuesta correcta, simplemente podemos alegrarnos por tener la vida que tenemos”

“Si, creo que ahora lo entiendo” Cabecea Luke, aun desanimado “Aunque no entiendo cual fue mi utilidad en todo esto”

“¿Aun no lo ves” Le dice Alec con tono divertido “Luke, estabas en una reunión con los principales líderes, la única manera de salvar sus reinos era tu muerte, y, aun así, ellos se arrepentían de pedírtelo, ¿Crees que hubiera sido lo mismo si hubiera sido Asch?”

“Yo… no entiendo”

“Los lazos que has hecho, las amistades que has desarrollado, la gente que te a apoyado, no es una sola gran decisión Luke, es el conjunto de pequeñas acciones las que te han traído aquí, y eso es lo que da valor a tu vida, incluso Jade no quería dejarte morir”

“Pero acepto hacerlo”

“Por qué Jade en practico, sabe que de todos modos ibas a morir, el Cheagle lo confirmo, además, si tu morías, había una fuerte posibilidad que realizaras el efecto de Big Bang en Asch”

“¿Pensó que, si moría, mataría a Asch y tomar su lugar?”

“Esa una posibilidad, de hecho, esa podía ser la única forma en la que podrías vivir según las teorías del laboratorio” Luke parecía algo perturbado al escucharlo “Era su forma de cuidarte, el realmente te aprecia, todos lo hacen” A Alec, le tomo tiempo darse cuenta de eso, solo ahora podía deducir parte de las acciones de Jade

Luke cabecea “Gracias, creo que ahora empiezo a entender lo que querías enseñarme”

*.*.*.*.*

Ambos Albiore descienden al mismo tiempo, Al llegar al laboratorio de Belkend, Jade y Corin consiguen un médico para revisar a Amelia, que aun no había despertado a pesar de las horas de vuelo.

Luke insiste en entrar solo “Paren de seguirme como si fuera un crio, pueden esperar afuera”

“¿De que estas hablando?” Le preguntó Guy “Todos están preocupados por ti”

“¡Marchaos!”

“Bueno, si el insiste” Concuerda Natalia

“Vale” Concuerda Anise “Esperaremos en tu casa”

Luego Guy voltea a ver a Alec “¿También deseas entrar solo?”

“Yo…” Alec parece inseguro por un momento, antes de suspirar “Me gustaría que entraras conmigo”

Guy lo mira extrañado, realmente no espero esta respuesta, pero acepta, los demás deciden regresar a la mansión Fabre, que prácticamente se había convertido en su base en Belkend.

Alec estaba nervioso durante el examen, no tardo en relucir su estado.

“Esto es muy extraño”

“¿Hay algo mal?” Le pregunta Guy

“No veo ningún problema de salud, pero los resultados en el nivel de hormonas en su examen de sangre son extraños, si fuera una mujer, no dudaría en decir que está en periodo de gestación”.

Para el crédito de Guy, apenas mostro signo externo de sorpresa. En cambio, su rostro parece cerrarse de emoción y sus ojos azules se vuelven afilados.

Si, no es la mejor forma de decirle, pero Alec no tenia una idea mejor de hacerlo, era probable que no agarrara el valor por si mismo y lo pospusiera hasta que fuera inevitable.

“Si revisa mi historial medico vera que es posible” El laboratorio no tenia acceso a los expedientes, y el hospital estaba mas capacitado para tratarlo, así que los envía directo al especialista en el hospital de Belked, al ser miembro de la familia real tenía prácticamente un pase VIP de atención inmediata y confidencial.

El médico recomendado que los atiende se retira para buscar el expediente, todos los nobles tienen una copia de sus expedientes médicos en una caja de seguridad en Belkend, al ser el principal hospital de Kimlasca, incluso puede ser el mejor de Auldrant.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dice nada, y Alec se había propuesto a no iniciar el tema, pero, realmente, él nunca a sido una persona paciente.

“¿No piensas decir nada?”

“Se honesto ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?”

Alec realmente no tenia respuesta a eso “No sé, realmente no desee pensar en eso”

Guy no parecía complacido por su respuesta, pero no parecía enojado, más parecía… triste “¿Lo Deseas?”

Alec lo mira, como si nunca hubiera considerado esa opción “No lo matare, si eso es lo que estas preguntando”

“Eso es evidente, de no contrario no estaría aquí, te pregunte si lo deseabas”

Ahora, esa pregunta era más difícil de contestar “No se” Se acomoda en la silla sin saber que decir “No parece real, ¿Sabes? He estado tan concentrado en lo que va a suceder, que realmente no me he sentado a pensarlo”

El medico entra en ese momento, y procede a confirmar que, en efecto, en unos meses tendrán pequeños monstruos de pelo rojo arrastrándose por el suelo.

*.*.*.*.*

Guy solo observa a su prometido contestar las preguntas del médico, los síntomas, las náuseas, los cuidados que se ha hecho, y no puede dejar de sentir que a perdido tiempo valioso de la experiencia, aunque solo fue el primer trimestre, y él podía entender por qué no quiso decirle, tenían el destino del mundo sobre los hombros, de hecho, aun no han terminado de salvar el mundo, aun tienen que derrotar a Van, aunque liberar a Lorelei a quitado y destruir el miasma a quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

“Para calcular la fecha pediría el tiempo del ultimo periodo, pero aquí menciona que es irregular”

“No irregular” Contesta Luke “Es cada seis meses, pero se la fecha exacta”

Al decirla, Guy puede adivinar exactamente en qué momento fue y no puede dejar de sentir diversión ante él recuerdo, definitivamente una historia divertida para contar a sus hijos cuando sean mayores, Alec definitivamente estaría en contra de eso.

“Eso hace catorce semanas” Cuenta el medico “Oficialmente ha pasado al segundo trimestre, el riesgo de aborto es menor ahora, pero no debe confiarse, el pequeño ahora empezara a crecer, ahora, vamos a hacer unas pruebas y a escuchar el corazón”

Alec se quita la camisa y Guy puede ver que está empezando a demostrar, aunque para cualquier otra persona seria desapercibido, Ales siempre sido delgado, pero con músculos firmes a causa del entrenamiento.

Ahora, el latido del corazón, eso es otro asunto “¿Es el bebe?” Pregunta Alec con inquietud, y maravilla, parece que escucharlo lo hace más real, definitivamente lo hace para él

“De hecho, se pueden escuchar dos latidos de corazón, así que supongo que las felicitaciones están a la orden”

Eso definitivamente no era algo que esperaron ninguno de los dos.

*.*.*.*.*


	20. Nebilim

Capítulo 20 Nebilim

“Esto es interesante” Le dice el medico a Luke “Hay un movimiento de varios fonones integrándose a tu cuerpo, aunque el nivel de integración podría variar de unos días a dos años”

“¿Eso es malo?”

“No para tu salud, pero desconozco el efecto que pueden tener en tu cuerpo” él entrega los resultados a Luke “Puedes pedirle su opinión al Doctor Curtiss, el sabrá más al respecto, pero de lo que puedo intuir, los fones están fortaleciendo tu cuerpo, así que no debes estar en ningún peligro”

Luke respira con alivio al escucharlo.

Cuando sale, el sol se estaba poniendo, y el cielo se lleno de colores, el se tomo tiempo para regresar, hace unas horas, pensó que este podía ser su ultimo día, que nunca podría volver a ver una puesta de sol, verlo ahora, era casi un milagro.

Lo único que podía pensar era en todas las cosas que deseo hacer, de pequeñas cosas, como volver al balneario, jugar en el casino, gabar el coliseo, deseo tener una ceremonia de graduación, pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

Disfrutar del atardecer, algo tan maravilloso que dio por sentado, porque siempre habrá un atardecer.

Realmente fue un idiota, él tiene un propósito en esta vida, Su padre le dijo una vez que era el futuro de su familia, tiene un deber a sus padres, a la gente de Belkend, a sus amigos.

Como dijo su primo, solo la vida puede pagar la vida, la muerte no trae nada más que vacío. Él tiene el deber de vivir por todos aquellos que no lo hicieron,

*.*.*

Jade una vez deseo crear una replica de la profesora Nebilim para poder pedir su perdón, eso era un sueño que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, sucede esto.

Desde el punto de vista lógico, sabia que Amelia y la profesora Nebilim no eran la misma persona, no importa si eran originalmente la misma alma, o si tenían los mismos recuerdos, simplemente no hay modo de volver atrás el tiempo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, reconoce que esto es lo mas cercano a una resurrección que puede llegar.

“Aun sigo siendo yo, no tienes que sentirte incomodo en mi presencia” Fue lo primero que dijo la chica cuando se sentó a su lado “Aun deseo aprender el arco, aun deseo ser profesora cuando me gradué, y todavía disfruto de las técnicas curativas, se que mucho de esto se parece a ella, pero en el fondo, somos dos diversas personas”

“Si, eso lo imaginaba”

“Si, eso pensé, siempre miraste hacia adelante, a diferencia de Saphir” Suspira la chica “El realmente a quedado estancado en el pasado, al menos ahora se puede parar con sus propios pies, pero no se si me sienta mejor ahora que estoy más involucrada con su obsesión”

Jade no dice nada, para no ser la profesora, ella realmente se parece mucho, su peinado puede ser ligeramente diferente, y su cabello puede ser rubio en lugar de plata, pero en sus expresiones, era como ver un fantasma, lo había notado antes, pero no quería admitirlo.

“Si fuera la profesora Nebilim, ella nunca te hubiera culpado por lo que sucedió, pero si lo necesitas, te daría la absolución, y estaría feliz que por fin entendiste la lección que ella quería enseñarte, ella solo quería que fueras feliz, y que utilizaras tu inteligencia para el beneficio de la gente, ella sabía por experiencia propia, sabía que la ciencia por si sola no puede traer la felicidad”

Jade no dice nada, y trata de fingir que sus palabras no quitan un gran peso de sus hombros.

“Pero me incomoda ese extraño triangulo de amor que tienen ustedes tres”

Esto sobresalto a Jade, algo raro en él 

“Si, me refiero a tu extraña relación con Peony y Mary, la tención entre Luke y Tear es divertida, pero ambos son jóvenes, ustedes son adultos, deberían saber mejor”

“No entiendo a lo que se refiere”

Ella lo mira con incredulidad “Hasta un ciego puede ver que tienes una relación con Peony, bueno, tu no eres muy evidente, pero Peony revela gran placer al mostrarlo, Natalia y Luke me contaron como fue la primera reunión, lo primero que hizo fue recordarles que eras “Su Jade” y no ha dejado de decirlo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad” Luego lo mira con ojos acusadores “No se cual es su problema, pero ustedes tres son adultos, deben hablar como adultos, sus acciones no solo los afectan a ustedes sino también a Malkuth, creo que una conversación sincera es suficiente para que los tres lleguen a un arreglo que todos sean felices”

Jade solo la mira con cara frustrada, realmente, Jade ha hablado con Peony al respecto, pero a él parece no interesarle, y Jade no estaba seguro si sus propuestas de matrimonio eran una broma como lo hacía parecer, simplemente no había querido tomarlo en serio porque eso requeriría rechazar su propuesta directamente, y Peony nunca tomo bien el rechazo.

Y el definitivamente no esta dispuesto a ponerse en la mira de todos esos políticos, era muy feliz como estaban las cosas, y Malkuth realmente ocupa una emperatriz.

No quería admitirlo, pero la chica le gustaba, a lo largo del tiempo, los dos se habían convertido en amigos, cuando ella buscaba constantemente su compañía “Eres importante para Peony, y para Malkuth, entonces, eres importante para mí, creo que deberíamos conoceros más” Fue su única excusa, realmente era extraño que una mujer busque hacer amistad con el amante de su prometido, pero las inseguridades de la chica no parecían ser afectadas por su presencia, él no sabia si sentirse ofendido o admirado. Pero ella no tenia problema en aceptar su relación como un hecho.

Por eso Jade insistía en que se casara con Mary, ella tenía todo lo requerido para una buena emperatriz, la riqueza, la historia, los contactos, sin mencionar que personalmente ella era inteligente y hermosa, si tuviera una lista de una posible candidatos, ella llenaría todos los requisitos, pero sobre todo ella era temible y leal, Jade todavía se acuerda hace unos años, como ella amenazo a los ministros para aprobar unas leyes que Peony quería implementar, en aquel tiempo era difícil para el nuevo emperador, después de todas las muertes de su familia, todos los asesores eran del antiguo emperador y Peony solo era el hijo de la mas baja de las concubinas que tubo la suerte de vivir donde todos sus hermanos murieron.

Jade ayudo, pero no fueron años fáciles, el chantaje que la chica tenia en los ministros sin duda ayudo a mantenerlos en línea, pronto se convirtió en una figura temible de los que estaban en saber, con el tiempo, incluso Jade tenia que admitir que Marybelle Gardios no era alguien que se toma a la ligera, muy parecida a su hermano en ese aspecto, ellos dan la impresión de personas de mente sencilla y alegre, pero tienen una mente increíblemente afilada que es evidente cuando deciden mostrarlo. Y ella era tan diestra en la política como su hermano lo era con la espada.

Si tan solo Peony se diera cuenta de eso, bueno, el lo sabe, pero los dos se han estado jalando las coletas por tanto tiempo que Jade duda si saben cuándo parar.

“Luke está tardando” Observa Jade, cambiando no tan sutil el tema “A pasado tiempo desde que lo dejamos en el laboratorio”.

Ella lo nota, pero no dice nada, aun así, su sonrisa le recuerda mucho al de la profesora, es como ver un fantasma en la cara de otra persona “¿Cuál de los dos Luke te refieres?”

“Lo notaste ¿no es así?”

La chica solo lo mira con diversión “Es bastante evidente” 

Jade lo noto, su conocimiento, sus reacciones, el parecido era indudable, mas que simplemente ser familia, la única pregunta era ¿Cómo? Pero supone que al tener una entidad que sea prácticamente un dios a su lado podía ser posible.

“Yo sospechaba” Confiesa la chica, enfocando toda su atención en su taza de té, su mirada era lejana como si sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí “Pero quedo claro cuando salvo a Ion, incluso Ion sabia quien era, los llamo por su nombre, y luego lo llamo Phoenix, nunca había pensado en eso antes, pero ahora me parece apropiado” Ella levanta la cabeza y enfoca su atención en Jade “El te esta evitando, eso es evidente” 

“Supongo que nuestra relación no termino en buenos términos” Contesta Jade, restándole importancia

Ella no parecía coincidir con él “Al contrario, su mirada es de anhelo cuando te mira con Luke, extraña el enlace que compartían, deberías hablar con él”

“No lo conozco, no veo porque eso importa”

“Pero lo conoces, él es Luke, sabes parte de su historia, sabes que sobrevivió a pesar de todo lo que tenia en su contra, y sabes que sin importar lo que pase, él te estima y te respeta, creo que son buenas razones para renovar su enlace”

Jade solo cabecea sin prometer nada, Nebilim siempre fue mas sabia que él cuando se trataba de la gente, y con el tiempo, a podido ver esas mismas cualidades en su reencarnación.

También ella siempre sabia como volver incomoda una conversación, eso era algo que no extraño de ella.

Por fortuna, Luke entra en ese momento a la sala.

“Luke” Saluda la chica “Te has tardado, ¿Estas bien?” Como por arte de magia, pronto todos estaban en la sala, Jade sabia que no lo espiaba, se aseguro de eso, pero parece que todos estaban impacientes por saber la condición de Luke.

El otro parecía tímido ante la atención “El doctor dijo que estaba bien, pero que mejor le mostrará a Jade los resultados” 

Luke le pasa los resultados a Jade con inquietud, pero parece que el doctor confirmo bastante su buena salud que no requiere ocultar su condición del equipo, eso quita un peso de sus hombros.

Todos lo miran en suspenso mientras el lee los resultados, no le tomo mucho para descubrir lo que pasaba, pero parecía demasiado increíble para creer “En este momento, fones del primero al Sexto fonon se están integrando en tus células”

“¿Eso es malo?” Pregunta Natalia

“Al contrario, los seres humanos estamos integrados por elementos de otros fones, solo las réplicas son integradas exclusivamente por séptimo fonon, lo que las hace mas sensibles al efecto contaminador y también a la separación de Fones” Esto era lo que le pasa a Ion, al usar las técnicas Daáthicos, su cuerpo es más sensible a desintegrarse. “De hecho, es muy probable que estabilice tu habilidad con la hiperresonancia, eso debe ser a lo que se refería Lorelei con permitirte usar mejor su poder, aunque es sorprendente como lo hizo”

Luke solo se rasca la cabeza, parecía incomodo “Alec me dijo una vez que Lorelei no era capaz de entender el razonamiento humano, pero su conocimiento en biología era inigualable”

“Supongo que lo seria” Razona Jade, si sus suposiciones eran verdad, entonces Lorelei tubo una mano en hacer el cuerpo del príncipe, una replica masculina de una niña muerta en el vientre materno no era algo que alguien puede tomar a la ligera.

“Entonces” Dice Anise “¿Eso quiere decir que Luke se esta convirtiendo en un original? ¿Ahora es como Asch?”

“Sería un razonamiento simplista, pero si, aunque el proceso llevara tiempo para terminar, pero de momento, puedo decir con seguridad que no hay ningun riesgo evidente para su vida”

Los demás simplemente parecían alegres de saber que Luke no iba simplemente a desaparecer en ellos.

“¿Y dónde está Alexander?” Preguntó Natalia “Es muy raro que ninguno de los dos ha vuelto”

Amelia le lanza una mirada divertida “No creo que regresen en un buen rato, no se han visto en años, no me extrañaría si prefirieran quedarse en el hotel en lugar de regresar”

Luke, Corin y Natalia parecían incomodos al respecto, pero aceptan la respuesta, Tear y Anise la miran sin comprender a que se refiere “Ho, es verdad” Dice Jade con diversión “En todo este tiempo, Guy nunca mencionó nada sobre su relación, algo descortés de su parte”

“¿De qué está hablando coronel?” Pregunta Anise

Amelia es quien contesta “Es de conocimiento popular que ellos dos están comprometidos, fue un arreglo matrimonial entre Malkuth y Kimlasca después de la caída de Hob”

“¡¿Qué?!” Pregunta Tear, ella tampoco puede evitar sonrojarse.

“Pero ambos son chicos” Dice Anise “¿No es eso ilegal? Además, creí a que ha Guy le gustaban las mujeres, ciertamente las mira con interés”

“Es legal en Kimlasca” Le responde Natalia “Malkuth presiono para que fuera conmigo, pero ya estaba comprometida con Asch, además, eso significaría rechazar mi posición como heredera ya que los nobles no permitirían que un noble de Malkuth tenga tanto poder”

“Así que se arregló el acuerdo con tu hermano” Entiende Tear 

“Respecto a gustarse” Continua Amelia “Alec no tiene preferencia de género, normalmente, Guy prefiere a las mujeres, pero nadie puede dudar que se adoran”

“Creo que escuche algo de eso en Malkuth, las sirvientas hablaban del compromiso del emperador y como era diferente al de su hermano” Trata de recordar la cantante “Su hermana fue comprometido con el emperador Peony para convertirlos en emisarios de la paz, la boda debe ser pronto, ¿No es así?”

Natalia parece incomoda al respecto “No sé sobre el emperador, pero la boda de mi hermano es este año, pero eso era de acuerdo al escrito, no se si desean suspenderla con todo lo que sucedió” 

“La familia Gardios tiene una amplia historia” Les dice Corin “Eran aliados de Yulia, y han gobernado Hob desde entonces, los reinos pueden levantarse y caer, pero los Gardios siempre se mantenían constantes, creo que es la ultima familia conocida de esa época”

“Los sobrevivientes de Hob se mudaron a Grand Chokmah, siguiendo a Mary, o a Baticul, siguiendo a Guy” Explica Jade “Sin duda, tienen una gran red de contactos y espías, muchos aun son leales a los Gardios”

“Eso es sorprendente” Dice Anise “Sabia que era rico, pero no que tenía tanto poder, que desperdicio de oportunidad”

Tal como Amelia predijo, ninguno de ellos regreso hasta el día siguiente

*.*.*.*

Una vez que terminaron, el medico dio una serie de recomendaciones, también recomendó algunos doctores en Sheridan y Baticul, dependiendo de donde vivan, después el doctor solicito hablar con Guy en privado, Alec no estaba feliz con eso, pero acepto con poca queja.

“Por ley, es mi obligación comunicarle que al ser su prometido el que esta embarazado, usted está en su derecho de exigir una prueba de paternidad en este momento y no puede negarse”

“No necesito una” Se molesta Guy, aunque entiende que, por ley, tiene obligación de decirle “No me arriesgare a lastimar a mi hijo para comprobar algo que no tengo la menor duda”

“Le aseguro que las pruebas son seguras”

“Ni, aunque lo fueran, la respuesta es no” incluso si tuviera dudas, no sometería a Alec a esa humillación. 

Podría no estar de acuerdo en muchos de los métodos de Alec, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de su fidelidad.

Al salir, Alec lo esta esperando, su mirada era inquieta “¿Qué quería el doctor? ¿Hay algo mal?”

“No era nada importante” Ambos comienzas a caminara la salida del hospital “Solo menciono que esta obligado a informarme que puedo solicitar una prueba de paternidad” El realmente no quería mencionarlo, pero no decirlo solo preocupara más al pelirrojo.

“Oh” Entendió el otro, existen varias formas de romper un compromiso, una de ellas, era unirse a Daath, la otra, era descubrir que tu prometida esta embarazada de otra persona, la chica en cuestión deja a su familia en deshonra, pero ninguno pierde realmente el estatus de noble, incluso el hijo puede ser aceptado en la casa de su madre, en realidad, es un método útil para salir de un compromiso y menos extremo que unirse a Daath.

Esto a hecho que varias jóvenes utilicen este método para salir de un compromiso, claro, la posibilidad de volver a casarse entre la nobleza es baja, y la familia puede marginarla, pero es un buen método de escape, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones los embarazos en la etapa de compromiso no son a propósito, lo que ha hecho que, por ley, el prometido puede exigir una prueba de paternidad sin que la novia pueda decir nada al respecto.

Esto obviamente solo puede hacerse en el compromiso, si la persona esta casada, tiene que esperar a que nazca el bebe o la esposa de su autorización.

“No me molestare si lo pides, me imagino que los nobles van a hablar…” Guy se para de un solo y lo mira fijamente “¿Guy?”

“Eres un idiota, Luke, pero supongo que eso nunca cambiara”

El uso de su antiguo nombre lo sobresalta “¿Guy?”

“Vamos al hotel, ahí tendremos una larga charla atrasada entre nosotros dos” No era una proposición, ambos caminan en silencio, y Guy solicita una habitación apartada en el hotel, parece que tienen una habitación especial de luna de miel con absoluta privacidad, realmente seria bueno saberlo, de no ser por las circunstancias, Alec duda que pueda usar los propósitos divertidos de la habitación.

Él mira la magnifica terraza, el yacusi, el cuarto decorado en rojo con corazones, pétalos y velas, si, todo el detalle completo de una noche romántica.

“Traje bebidas” Dice el rubio como si nada, colocando las copas en la mesita “Supongo que ahora se por que no me aceptaste el vino en nuestra cena, así que traje un especial de frutas sin Alcohol”

Guy le sirve, siempre el perfecto caballero, supone que ahora será más difícil convencerlo que no lo trate como una chica “Ahora, Luke, puedes empezar a hablar”

“Yo… ¿Lo sabes?”

“Siempre me a molestado lo mucho que se parecen ustedes dos” Contesta como si fuera evidente “Pero en estos meses a sido realmente difícil de ignorar, pero fue lo que sucedió en Daath, cuando salvaste a Ion, que despejo mis dudas”

Alec lo mira sin entender y Guy solo suspira al verlo “No vamos a avanzar hasta que despejemos esto, ¿Verdad? Luke, siempre has tenido ojos demasiado expresivos, podría casi leer tu mente cuando estas angustiado, Ion representa mucho para ti, demasiado para alguien que apenas has hablado, lo mismo sucede con los demás, lo he sospechado desde el descenso de las tierras exteriores, pero no podía imaginar como fue posible, supongo que mi respuesta puede resumirse en solo una palabra, Lorelei”

“Siempre has podido leerme, sin importar las circunstancias” Se resigna el pelirrojo, esta era una conversación inevitable, de todos modos “Si, tienes razón, hace una vida, mi nombre fue Luke Fon Fabre, supuestamente fui secuestrado cuando tenia 9 años, y me recuperaron sin memoria cuando tenia 10, los caballeros me encontraron en el castillo de Coral, hasta este punto, conoces mi historia, pero todo era diferente en aquel entonces, no tenia un primo que me reconociera, no había una reina que me defendiera, yo simplemente seguí siendo Luke, el prometido de Natalia”

Guy no interrumpe, solo le motiva a continuar la historia “No recuerdo mucho de mis primeros años de vida, pero mi primer recuerdo era llegar a casa, levante la vista, y vi la Joya de los Gardios puesta entre las exhibiciones, el rey público un decreto que no podría salir de la casa hasta que cumplirá los 20 años, era bastante solitario, el maestro Van era la única persona que me trataba con normalidad, el me regañaba y me alababa, y se convirtió en el centro de mi mundo, los únicos otros amigos que tenía era el jardinero llamado Pere que hablaba conmigo de vez en cuando, y tú, eras mi sirviente, y tu nombre oficial era Guy Cecil, también eras mi mejor amigo, y tenías una fobia hacia las mujeres, mi padre ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme” la única muestra que dio Guy al respecto fue levantar la ceja en incredulidad, pero no interrumpió el relato

Así que continua la historia, como conoció a Tear, el sello de la maldición de Sync, y como el deseo de Guy era matarlo por la muerte de su familia, la verdadera razón de la fobia de Guy, y como el se fue a Malkuth a servir al emperador.

Su sentencia de muerte después de la torre de Rem, y como solo esperaba vivir el tiempo suficiente para liberar a Lorelei, como día con día sentía que desaparecía, y su pánico en la noche “Jade hizo que durmiéramos en cuartos de tres, supuestamente para ahorrar dinero, después me di cuenta que era para vigilarme, el también temía que desaparecería una noche” Y la historia continua hasta el momento de su muerte.

“Lorelei no quería que muriera, así que creo una nueva identidad, también me enseño como cambiar el escrito, es difícil, no sabia el idioma, Lorelei me tubo que enseñar, pase años tratando de modificarlo en algo aceptable, pero cada vez que quería salvar algo, Lorelei me mostraba como todo podía salir mal, quería salvar Hob, pero no había forma de hacerla sin condenar al mundo, ¿Puedes creer? Pensé que, si tenía el poder de la partitura puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero el poder de la partitura no es indicarte lo que tienes que hacer, es predecir tus futuras decisiones, simplemente es un atajo a lo que ibas a elegir, incluso lo poco que hice estaba creando desorden y se contradecía constantemente”

“¿Y arreglaste nuestro compromiso?” Le pregunta Guy, la primera vez que habla en toda la conversación 

“Quería sacar a tu familia de Hob, pero también te necesitaba, Luke te necesitaba, sabia que no podría hacer nada sin ti, y la única manera que vinieras a Kimlasca y estuvieras lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir era por venganza o por un compromiso, también comprometí a tu hermana, y por eso me disculpo, realmente pensé que era una buena idea”

“Era una buena idea” Acepta Guy “Para el propósito de mantener la paz y mantener el poder de la casa Gardios, era una buena idea, no puedo culparte al respecto, aunque no puedo decir que no estoy molesto en la forma en que nos manipulaste”

Alec desvía la mirada, el realmente se había esperado eso “Si de algo sirve, realmente lo lamento”

“¿Me amabas en aquel entonces?”

“Yo… no puedo decir, no sé, tenía 7 años con problemas sociales, solo sabia que eras importante para mí, Lorelei pensó que si lo hice, pero también que ame a Tear, así que cuando creo mi cuerpo, el… bueno, el piensa que el propósito de toda relación era tener hijos, si creaba mi cuerpo femenino pero me enamore de Tear, o masculino pero terminaba contigo, entonces, solo me estaría limitando, así que uso su gran talento para la biología y bueno, tu sabes como resulto”

“¿Y aun la amas?”

“¿A Tear?” El solo sonríe al recordarla “Creo que lo hice, una vez, definidamente estaba mas cerca de mi corazón que tú, pero ha pasado demasiado y no podría verme estar con ella de esa forma”

Guy cabecea, y vuelve a su bebida, la de Guy, a diferencia del joven embarazado, tenia un pequeño suministro de alcohol.

El silencio se propago hasta que Alec estaño, como Guy esperaba que lo hiciera “Deberías odiarme, obligue a tu hermana a un compromiso, no pude salvar a Hob, te obligue a ti a volver a Kimlasca”

“¿Eso es lo que te a preocupado todos estos años?” Le pregunta Guy

“¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pude parar? ¿Toda la gente que murió en el miasma? ¿Las réplicas que fueron sacrificadas? Fue mi culpa la masacre de Daath, pensé que matar a Mohs temprano sería mejor, en lugar de eso, le dio más poder a Sync para que hiciera lo que siempre a querido”

“Parece que te odias lo suficiente a ti mismo, en eso no has cambiado, y parece que nunca cambiara”

“Hablo en serio Guy, ¿Tienes idea de cuanta sangre tengo en mis manos?”

“No, no lo sé” Le dice con seriedad, solo Akzeriuth seria demasiado, 10,000 vidas, Guy no podría imaginarse como fue, si fue tan terrible con solo las vidas de los mineros, ahora entendía la urgencia por sacar a la gente de la ciudad. “No eres un dios Luke, y de lo que escuché, Lorelei tampoco podía impedirlo, no te diré que tomaste la decisión correcta, solo dime una cosa, nosotros hicimos una apuesta cuando eras Luke, ¿No es así?”

“¿Qué?”

“Deseo saber los términos, deseo saber quién gano”

“Yo… no recuerdo mucho en aquel entonces, tu me lo contaste cuando término” Alec se levanta y mira por el balcón “En el sendero de Yulia, tu me encontraste, me dijiste que una vez, cuando todos me presionaban por recordar, yo dije que no necesitaba un pasado, esa frase te impacto, las personas necesitan dejar el pasado si desean avanzar, pero tu no podías dejar el sentimiento de venganza por lo que sucedió a Hob, y a tu familia, así que hiciste una apuesta, si yo, el hijo del hombre que odias, me convertía en alguien digno de servir, jurarías tu lealtad a mí y perderías tu deseo de venganza” Luego Alec se ríe “Supongo que si fallaba, planeabas matarme junto con mi padre, de hecho, una vez mencionaste que ver la espada de tu familia colgada no te daba dolor por que soñabas el día en que la sacaras y matarías a mi familia con ella”

“Eso suena bastante macabro” Acepta Guy, pero no puede negar, dadas las circunstancias, eso podía suceder

“Supongo que ganaste”

“Antes de pelear contra Van, le pedí a mi padre que te devolviera la espada, no era justo para ti, tu dijiste que te enseñe algo importante, no puedes permitirte vivir anclado en el pasado"

"¿Me enseñaste eso?" Pregunta Guy con diversión "¿Entonces por sucedió?"

"Mi padre pregunto si crees que había madurado y me convertí en una persona de tal valor"

“¿Qué respondí?” 

" _Creo que está trabajando duro para hacerlo, Con eso me basta_ , luego mi padre te devolvió la espada y juraste tu lealtad a mí con ella" Repitió Alec, aun grabada esa conversación en su mente "También recuerdo la respuesta de mi padre _Siempre huí de mi hijo, pensaba que no tenía sentido querer a un niño que algún día moriría, en cambio tu cuidaste de Luke y te encargaste de él, eres un hermano, padre, y amigo insustituible_ Sabes, el tenia razón, por eso tenia que hacer lo que fuera para que estés a mi lado, fui egoísta, te desee a mi lado, y te encadene, porque te necesitaba”

"Está bien" Lo trata de apaciguar, viendo como estaba entrando en histeria.

"¡No está bien!, después de Akzeriuth, prometí cambiar, ya no seria la misma persona egoísta que era, ¡pero no siento que he cambiado!” Guy lo conocía bastante bien para saber que con palabras no llegara a ningún lado, así se para, lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa tan rápido que no le da tiempo de protestar, responder a sus besos se ha convertido en una reacción casi instintiva para el pelirrojo, cuando se separan, el otro lo miraba con incomprensión, así que Guy se dispone a hablar

“Ahora que hemos dicho esto, puedo decirte el resultado de nuestra apuesta, Si, fuiste egoísta, y estoy feliz que lo fueras, no se que vida hubiera tenido si hubieras hecho las cosas diferente, pero esta es la que conozco, y estoy feliz que mi hermana, las chicas estén vivas, y no este lleno de venganza con miedo a tocar a las mujeres, tan extraño como eso suena” Se divierte el joven “Desde el momento en que ofreciste la apuesta, sabia que sentías algo por mí, aunque en ese entonces no podía entender, estabas seguro que llegaría a amarte”

“Eres una persona imposible de no amar, no fue difícil adivinarlo” 

“Creo que eres parcial al respecto” Le sonríe Guy “No eres perfecto, pero das lo mejor de ti, no puedo pedir nada más, te has convertido en una persona importante para mí, te amo, y no puedo simplemente dejarte ir”

“Guy… ¿Estas seguro? Nunca me propuse atarte, desee que pudieras ser libre de escoger tu camino, ahora que la partitura se ha ido, no quiero que te sientas obligado”

“Creo que siempre subestimas tu propio valor” Se exaspera el otro “¿Qué parte de te amo no puedes entender? Esta es la segunda apuesta que ganas conmigo, y estoy feliz de eso, por qué no planeo dejarte ir”

Guy lo besa, y Alec pierde el concepto de la realidad, hasta que cae suavemente en la cama, Guy le sonríe mientras empieza a quitarle la ropa “Pague toda la noche para esta habitación, no planeo usarla para dormir, así que, si tienes una objeción, será mejor que hables ahora”

Él no tenía ninguna, su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo con ansiedad.

Han sido más de un mes desde la última vez que hablaron, casi se podía saborear el anhelo y el deseo en el aire, Alec realmente pensó que una vez llegado a este punto, su relación terminaría, por tanto, encerró todos sus deseos y esperanzas y trato de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente, solo para estallar en este momento como una presa, aun así, Guy se toma su tiempo, disfrutando y besando cada pedazo de piel conforme va sacando las prendas, Alec tampoco se queda quieto, nunca a sido un pasivo en ninguna parte de su vida, su respuesta es tan apasionada como su personalidad.

“Es una habitación insonora, así que puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras” Le dice Guy en su oído, eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron esa noche.

Ambos sabían que no era el final del asunto, y Guy conocía bien sus problemas de autoestima que ambos pelirrojos comparten para saber que esto sería un desafío, pero el premio era algo digno de luchar. 

*.*.*.*

Guy fue el primero en despertarse, la luz del sol se filtra por la ventana, por la altura, era probable que fuera temprano por la mañana, el pelirrojo en sus brazos protesta ante el movimiento, pero sigue durmiendo.

Phoenix siempre a tenido un sueño pesado, sobre todo cuando se siente seguro, y se miraba tan adorable en este momento, el acaricia su estómago, ya imaginando como se vería en unos meses.

No se hace ilusión que su pareja no será una pesadilla, ya tiene cambios de humor en estado normal.

Ambos son jóvenes, Alec apenas cumplió los 20 años, y no pudieron celebrar nada por que en esa fecha estaban viajando por Malkuth, pero la idea esta creciendo en el rápidamente.

Gemelos, el doctor dijo que no sabían si su cuerpo puede soportar la carga de un niño, pero a llegado bien a este punto, Alec confía en los aseguramientos de Lorelei, Guy no puede decir mucho al respecto, pero solo puede confiar que tiene razón. Su hermana estará contenta una vez que lo termine de regañar por su descuido, Al menos no hay que apresurar la boda, han estado comprometidos por años, y la boda ya esta programada para dentro de un mes.

“Me haces cosquillas” Se queja Alec, abriendo los ojos “¿Qué estas tramando?”

“¿Por qué piensas que estoy tramando algo?”

“Tienes esa cara”

“Solo pensaba en el futuro, aún no hemos decidido donde viviremos”

“No es conveniente que los tres de nosotros estemos mucho en un lugar, antes no era un problema porque no usábamos mucho las técnicas fónicas, pero ahora es diferente” Los tres han recorrido demasiado, sus fonorranuras están demasiado desarrolladas, eso generalmente seria bueno, pero no cuando tienes otros con la misma frecuencia “No creo que sea problema por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero al ser isofones la tensión en nuestros fones es más fuerte mientras más cerca estemos uno del otro” Alec se sienta “Creo que Luke debe vivir en Belkend, yo puedo ir a Sheridan, y si logramos convencer a Asch, seria mejor que se quedara en Baticul, de todos modos, con el Albiore, no es difícil visitar las ciudades de vez en cuando”

“Me parece bien, me gusta Sheridan”

“Lo sé” Sonríe Alec con placer, y Guy puede ver su amor en los ojos “Siempre has amado Sheridan, por eso desee dártela, creo que Sheridan merece a alguien como tu para administrarla”

“¿Quién iba a tenerla?” 

“No sé, no lo recuerdo, no era importante, nunca hizo nada bueno por la ciudad mas que mantenerla con lo mínimo”

“Entonces estoy feliz de tenerla, ahora, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el jacuzzi antes de tener que volver con los demás?” 

“Eres insaciable, ¿Lo sabes?” 

“¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que aprovechar la juventud”

Ahora solo tenían que derrotar a Van, y disfrutar del futuro brillante que está a su alcance.

*.*.*.*

El desayuno era algo tenso en la Mansión Fabre

“Guy no ha llegado” Comenta Luke “Me pregunto si les paso algo”

“Las salidas del hotel es al medio día” Les informa Karin “No creo que lleguen hasta esa hora

“¿Y ustedes no deberían vigilarlo?” Le pregunta Natalia con preocupación 

“¿Para qué?” Fue la respuesta sin importancia de Daniela “Sara es una buena sombra y lo esta cuidando a la distancia, estarán bien, incluso puede ser que estén celebrando”

Luke no estaba seguro al respecto, él podía notar la tención que había entre los guardas de Alec, sabían algo, pero no estaban dispuestos a decir “¿Creen que salió algo raro en sus exámenes?”

Karin resopla antes de contestar “Definitivamente encontraron algo, o tendré mis dudas sobre las habilidades medicas del laboratorio, pero tranquilo, no creo que fuera nada malo”

“Debemos volver a reportar los resultados del miasma” Les recuerda Jade “Si Guy no regresa por el medio día tendremos que irnos sin él, pero después, podemos descansar un poco, las tropas deben reunirse para coordinar el ataque a Van”

“Si, tenemos que informar a mi padre lo que sucedió y recobrar fuerza” Concuerda Natalia 

Tear concuerda con ellos “Si, su majestad ya debe estar de vuelta en Baticul después de la cumbre”

“Esta bien” Concuerda Luke “Pero me preocupa si algo sucedió”

“A mí me gustaría ir a Daath” Confiesa Anise, con tono decaído “Hoy va ha ocurrir una ceremonia de memorial por todos los que murieron en el ataque, Ion me dijo que si pueden les gustaría que fueran”

Eso les recordó a todos la muerte de los padres de Anise, junto con los ciudadanos inocentes de Daath “Si, tienes razón” Dice Luke “Iremos ahí primero, yo también quisiera ir a presentar mis respetos”

“Yo también iré” Concuerda Tear “Soy un miembro de la orden”

“Supongo que eso lo decide” Comenta Jade, mientras miraba imperturbable “No creo que sea problema ir primero a Daath, la desaparición del miasma habla por sí mismo”

Poco después del desayuno, Guy y Alec llegaron a la mansión

“Ustedes llegan tarde, ya estábamos preocupados” Les regaño Natalia “¿Y bien? ¿Paso algo en el hospital?”

“Salió bien Talia, no estoy en ningún peligro de muerte” Se queja su hermano

“Es Natalia, Alexander” Lo regaña ella, pero había diversión en su voz, sin duda añorando sus antiguas discusiones de infancia “Y no creas que puedes engañarme, ¿Qué han estado haciendo?”

“¿Realmente deseas saber?”

“Eres molesto”

“Ya, paren ustedes dos” Interviene Guy, siempre el conciliador “Bien, no sé cómo decir esto, pero, Natalia, en alrededor de 6 meses serás tía”

“¿Qué? No entiendo” 

“Estoy embarazado” Confiesa Alec, antes que los pensamientos de Natalia se pierdan por otro rumbo, obviamente, eso dejo mas confusión

“Ahora, eso suena como una broma” Se queja Anise “Digan la verdad, ¿Qué está pasando?”

“No bromeamos” Se molesta Alec, aunque entiende su escepticismo “Yo, nací con una condición, poseo órganos reproductivos de ambos géneros, así que, si, puedo quedar embarazado, con todo este lio no les quise contar, pero apenas estoy entrando al segundo trimestre”

“Una condición interesante, sin duda” Comenta Jade “Mientras que teóricamente puede ser posible, en la practica se a comprobado que el cuerpo humano no puede soportar esa condición debido a la contradicción de hormonas, debe ser interesante ver el desarrollo de este niño”

Alec solo lo mira con nerviosismo, sabe que Jade no habla en serio, pero en este momento lo mira como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio, y bien, es difícil saber si habla en serio o no.

“Felicidades Guy” Corre a decir Amelia “Espero que me inviten a la boda”

Eso pareció generar emoción en las chicas, Natalia estaba entre regañarlos y felicitarlos por la situación “Es bueno que la boda esta programada para el próximo mes, al menos no habrá necesidad de adelantarla, mi madre estará emocionada, aunque no sé qué dirá mi padre”

Finalmente, Jade pone orden al grupo, y todos deciden partir a Daath.

*.*.*.*.*

Ion los recibió de inmediato “Estoy feliz que estén aquí” Saluda a todos, y da un cabeceo discreto a Alec antes de volver su atención a Luke.

“¿Tu vas a oficiar la ceremonia Ion?” Le pregunta Luke

“Si, yo junto con el Maestro Tritheim celebraremos el servicio conmemorativo” Ion los guía por la catedral “Normalmente solo serian miembros de la orden, pero estoy feliz que todos pudieran venir”

“Deseo permitirme expresar también el pésame del emperador” Solicita Jade en tono solemne

“Yo también quiero representar Kimlasca” Dice Natalia “Y también ofrecer mis propios sentimientos y plegarias”

“Tear, Luke, quisiera pedirles un favor” Solicita Ion 

“¿Sí?” Preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

“¿Pueden cantar en dueto la canción del himno fónico?”

“¿El himno fónico?” Pregunta Tear “No tengo inconveniente, pero, ¿Por qué desea que lo hagamos nosotros dos?”

“Todos los himnos de Yulia hacen el gran himno fónico, simplemente desee escucharlo con ustedes dos, pienso que sería como una representación de Yulia y Lorelei, perdón mi deseo egoísta”

“No, está bien” Corre a decir Luke “No soy muy bueno, pero lo intentare”

“Pero ninguno de los dos sabe el séptimo himno” Refuta Tear, ella no parecía muy convencida

“Entonces solo los trozos que sepan, eso sería más de que esperaba escuchar, y creo que a la gente le gustará”

“Canta” La motiva Guy “Aunque no este completo, estoy seguro que a la gente le agradará”

“Tear, creo que esa canción puede ser una forma de plegaria” Le dice Luke “me gustaría intentarlo, si estás de acuerdo”

“Esta bien” Accede al fin

La ceremonia fue hermosa, y el canto fue tan hermoso como Ion lo imaginaba, todos parecían hechizados, aunque no hicieran ninguna técnica, el dueto parecía mágico, los séptimo fones se iluminaron, y una luz brillo casi como en agradecimiento.

Al terminar, el maestro Tritheim se acerco a ellos “Gracias a todos por venir a este servicio, estoy seguro que la gente se los agradece”

“¿Qué ha sido eso a mitad del servicio?” Pregunto Anise

“No lo sé…” Contesta Tear, aun inquieta por lo que paso “Pero en el momento que canté el quinto himno, sentí un poder que nunca antes había notado, creí que había entendido el símbolo, pero…”

“Es la voz de los muertos” Les aclara Alec, todos voltean a verlo “Lo que la gente ha dejado atrás en agradecimiento, representa lo que ellos nos dejan y el paso de la vida, también proporciona un conecto para llamar el juicio de los cielos”

“Tu conoces el gran himno fónico, ¿No es así?” Le pregunta Tear “Me he estado preguntando, te escuche cantarlo, pero…”

Alec suspira, el realmente esperaba esa pregunta, pero aun así no deseo contestarla, la verdadera respuesta es demasiado complicada, y demasiado privada, así que responde lo más simple posible “Nuestra rama y la tuya se separo hace mucho tiempo, pero como habrás deducido, Luke y yo también descendemos de Yulia, no que dice mucho, han pasado 2000 años”

“Por eso sabias que Luke podía abrir el sello Yuliano, me había preguntado al respecto” Por fortuna, o a propósito, Ion interviene cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

“Y ahora, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?”

Es Jade quien responde “Debemos volver a presentar los resultados del miasma, y coordinar el ataque a las fuerzas de Van”

“¿Por qué ustedes no van en el Albiore a Baticul?” Ofrece Alec “Yo puedo llevar a Jade para ver al emperador Peony, así podemos ahorrar tiempo”

“Es muy generosa propuesta” Agradece Jade “Aceptare con gusto”

De esta forma, el grupo se separa en las dos direcciones.

*.*.*.*

Alec toma el asiento de Piloto, Jade se sienta a su lado, y los demás de su guardia deciden esperar en la bodega, cada uno con una excusa más ridícula que la anterior, excepto Sara, ella simplemente se sentó al fondo y fingió ser uno con el mobiliario.

“Parece que los años te han enseñado algo de sutileza, Luke, pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender” Fue lo primero que le dijo Jade una vez que estaban solos en el Albiore, Alec parece incomodo, pero resignado.

“Me imagine que lo habías resuelto, siempre podías ver a través de mí, si Guy se dio cuenta, era imposible que tu no lo hicieras”

“Así que Guy sabe también” Dice Jade con interés “Él siempre ha sido más perceptivo de lo que deja ver, pero tengo curiosidad, me has estado evitando todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué deseas hablar conmigo ahora en privado? Me imagino que deseas algo de mi”

“Sabes, cuando lo dices de esa forma suena grosero” Se queja el pelirrojo “Pero si, hay algo que deseo pedirte, y… realmente no es como decirlo”

“Veo que tu habilidad con la palabra no ha mejorado, es una pena”

“Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto” Se queja el pelirrojo “Simplemente no deseo abrir viejas heridas”

“Pero lo harás de todos modos”

“Si, supongo que no vale la pena ser sutil al respecto, estoy hablando de la replica que hiciste, la que mato a un escuadrón antes que pudieran sellarla, ella se liberara del sello con la ayuda de Dist y recuperará su fuerza, es muy peligrosa, así que necesito que la liberen y la derroten antes que adquiera mas fuerza y salga de nuevo a una juerga de matanza, yo había planeado hacer, pero…”

“Si, supongo que en tu condición no es algo que se deba hacer” 

“Ya reuní los catalizadores. Realmente no desee pedirte esto, comprendo que es difícil, pero ella casi nos mató la última vez, juro que es mas peligrosa que Van, pero se hará mas fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo…”

El cuerno de unicornio, el ultimo catalizador se hundió en Hob, debía estar en la tumba de Yulia, y de alguna forma regreso cuando Van replico Hob, debió de ser uno imposible de obtener, pero Lorelei desintegro los fones y se lo entrego casi al mismo tiempo que le dio la llave.

“Entiendo Luke” Lo para Jade “Esto es un problema que debí encargarme hace mucho tiempo”

“Lo siento”

Jade lo mira, antes de voltear la mirada al firmamento “En verdad, no has cambiado en todos estos años, Cuando matas ¿Aun tiemblas y finges dormir para no tener pesadillas?”

“Te dije antes Jade, soy un cobarde, creo que eso nunca cambiara, mis manos están tan manchadas de sangre”

“¿Por eso entraste en medicina?”

“¿Sabes todo de mí?”

“Es importante conocer la información de gente importante, estudie tu perfil como príncipe y segundo heredero”

“Como séptimo fonistas, como un isofon de Lorelei, tengo una afinidad para la música y la curación, también un menor grado de intuición, por eso es más fácil para mi ganar en el casino, tengo una probabilidad mayor de acierto en las decisiones que una persona normal, eso no quiere decir que no falle, como has notado por ti mismo”

“Eso explica mucho” Luke siempre a tenido la suerte de meterse en las situaciones más inquietantes, pero a menudo termina saliendo beneficiado de ellas.

“Decidí aprender a curar, por que tenia la afinidad, pero luego aprendí a disfrutarlo, siempre me gustara pelear, pero hay algo de satisfacción poder dar vida en lugar de quitarla”

“Supongo que lo seria”

“Luke y yo no somos iguales, el escogerá su propio camino, mi madre me llamo Phoenex, por mi renacimiento, aunque Alec es mucho más fácil de pronunciar, preferiría que me llamaras así” 

En ese momento descienden en la capital de Makuth, Ambos se levantan “Te esperare aquí cuando termines de hablar con el emperador” Le dice a Jade “Otra cosa, le entregue los catalizadores a Luke, no deseo arriesgarme a que vayas solo” No que era posible sin un Albiore, pero Jade es demasiado inventivo para su propio bien.

“Deseo pensar que tengo mucho más sentido que ciertos pelirrojos que conozco”

Para sorpresa de Alec, Jade le ofrece su mano izquierda para despedirse “¿Jade?”

“Has cambiado, pero aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer” 

“Eres un imbécil, ¿Lo sabias?” Le dice indignado pero feliz

No duda en tomar su mano, y de alguna forma, ese pequeño gesto se sintió como el regalo mas grande que pudo haber recibido.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando regresaron a Baticul, llegaron justo a tiempo para la ceremonia de Luke, al entregarle la medalla de la Luz de Lanvaldear y el título de Vizconde.

“Este traje aprieta”

“Te ves muy bien Luke” Le sonríe Alec, divertido ante la situación

“Parece un príncipe” Señala Anise

“Bueno, no se aleja mucho de la realidad” Comenta Guy 

“Todavía no siento que merezca esto” Se quejó el joven “No lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes dos, de hecho, no fui yo quien lo hizo, fue Lorelei, y Alec lo convenció, ¿Por qué soy quien recibe la medalla?”

“Estoy seguro que mi padre le dará algo a Asch” Le dice Alec, repitiendo las palabras del duque Fabre “Pero esto es por tu esfuerzo, tu fuiste aun sabiendo que ibas a morir, yo sabia que no seria así, no es lo mismo Luke”

“Eso no me parece justo, no es como si me propuse salvar el mundo, ¿De verdad me lo merezco?”

“No veo por que no” Le responde Jade “Creo que has trabajado duro Luke, a no ser que tengas alguna objeción, ve y acéptala. No te arrepentirás de tenerla”

“Jade tiene razón” Concuerda Natalia “Creo que mi padre desea disculparse, te envió a morir, no una, sino 2 veces”

“De acuerdo…” Acepta Luke al fin

La ceremonia fue sencilla, no había mucha gente aparte de los caballares para ser un evento tan importante, pero era mejor así, Luke parecía realmente incomodo al recibir la medalla y el título de vizconde

“Felicidades vizconde Fabre” Se ríe Natalia

Después el equipo se reúne, y Alec los deja discutiendo del ultimátum de la nueva orden de Lorelei.

*.*.*.*

Fueron unos pequeños días de descanso, Luke incluso pudo ganar el título de campeón del coliseo.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar que las fuerzas se reunieran en Chesedonia para iniciar el contraataque, al menos hasta que Alec les pidió un favor “No desee involucrarlos, pero es demasiado riesgoso para mi ir, así que necesito que ustedes vayan”

Ahora se dirigen al monte Roneal a pelear contra un monstruo legendario y muy poderoso, según la descripción de Alec.

“¿Creen que este es el lugar?” Pregunta Luke con inquietud

“Según las descripciones de Alec, este debe ser” Le contesta Karin, Alec insistió en que Daniela, Karin y Aron los acompañen para brindar ayuda.

Se pregunta que tipo de monstruo es para que su primo tenga tanta precaución

“Creo que este es el glifo Fónico que sirve de sello” Observa Tear, viendo los símbolos brillantes en el suelo

“Según las instrucciones” Observa Natalia “Debemos colocar los catalizadores en el orden correcto para que se active”

“Entonces hagámoslo” Sugiere Anise “Y veamos que clase de criatura es la que sale de ahí”

Jade observa con atención los símbolos “Hay algo extraño en este glifo Fónico, lo han puesto encima de otro mas antiguo, el nuevo es el sello, el segundo es un glifo Fónico para un arte planetario”

“Ja Ja Ja ¡Bien hecho mi viejo amigo!” Se escucha decir la voz de Dist

“Dist el segador” Llama Luke “Así que es verdad que tu estabas tratando de romper el sello”

“Es Rosa” Se indigna el hombre “Pero ya no necesito ese viejo apodo de general de elite…”

“El realmente sobrevivió” Se queja Anise “El realmente es como la mala hierba que no muere”

“Tu calla, Y pensar que me ahorrarían el esfuerzo de buscar los catalizadores, por favor, seguid y colocarlos en el glifo fonico”

Tal vez fue contra la razón, pero ellos colocaron los catalizadores en el Glifo, el lugar se ilumino, y los muros de la roca empezaron a moverse, Dist parecía realmente emocionado, gritando de placer “Si, por fin lo conseguí, ¡He traído de vuelta a la profesora Nebilim!”

“Jade apenas reacciono cuando lo dijo, pero Luke y Amelia se voltearon a verlo en sorpresa “¿La profesora Nebilim?” Pregunta Amelia “Saphir, ¿Qué hiciste?”

“No fue Dist” Dice Jade en tono resignado

“Exacto” Se emocionado Dist “¡La primera replica que hiciste está aquí! ¡Nuestra querida profesora Gelda Nebilim!”

“Gracias Saphir” Se escucha una voz salir de la entrada.

Dist está feliz de escuchar esa voz “¡Profesora Nebilim! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir!”

Jade les grita que se agachen, y los demás se apartan de inmediato, un rayo sale de la entrada y dispara directo a Dist, el cual es lanzado al suelo

“¿Dist?” Llama Anise, el otro no se movía, y Luke se pregunto si esta vez realmente estaba muerto

“Hay un monstruo espeluznante ahí adentro” Dice Mieu con preocupación

“Ja Ja Ja, Que grosero, llamarme un monstruo”

La mujer que sale era magnifica, muy hermosa, pero su traje mitad negro y mitad blanco, y su mirada, la hacían ver demoniaca.

“Guau” Dice Amelia “¡Realmente me miraba magnifica!”

“Es… fuerte” Observa Luke, realmente se miraba fuerte, era tan terrorífica como Alec la había descrito

“Gracias a esos catalizadores que habéis traído, por fin he recuperado los fonones de Rem y Shadow que me faltaban, gracias”

Jade la mira, observando su creación, y uno de sus más grandes errores “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Yo también me alegro de verte Jade, eras un niño tan encantados… ahora das miedo”

“Eso debe ser un alago viniendo de ella” Dice Karin

“No se confíen” Les advierte Daniela “Ella fue quien destruyo una compañía entera de fonistas” 

“Con estos catalizadores, por fin estaré completa, Jade… te decidiste de mi e intentaste matarme ¿Verdad? Despues de todo yo era un fracaso defectuoso, pero ahora soy perfecta, ¿No es así?”

“Profesora”

“¡Cállate” Le grita Luke “¿Cómo puedes decir que eres perfecta? Dist era alumno de tu original ¿Y lo mataste sin siquiera pestañar? ¡Es obvio que no eres perfecta!”

“Si” Dice Anise “Puede que Dist sea estúpido, malo, que no tenga amigos, feo, presumido, y un poco mas que un proyecto cutre de ser humano. Pero me hizo a Tokunaga y me ayudo, ¡Lo vengare!”

“Eso realmente no fue muy amable Anise” Le regaña Amelia en tono resignado, aunque ella dudaba que Dist estuviera muerto, el último ataque de Jade era mas potente que eso, y además, Jade lo tiro de la altura de la torre de Rem, si sobrevivió eso, es muy poco probable que este muerto. 

“A estas alturas, seas perfecta o no es irrelevante” Le señala Jade “Por la presente te arresto como principal sospechosa de los asesinatos en serie de los fonistas”

“¡Que propuesta tan interesante!” Dice ella sin preocuparse “¿Por qué no lo intentas? Aunque me temo que venceré”

Y la pelea comenzó, ella era tan terrorífica como parecía, su gran capacidad en el manejo de las artes fónicas era increíble, ella también podía usar todos los catalizadores a un efecto superior.

Sus ataques arcanos daban miedo, pero Luke llego a odiar su técnica de parar el tiempo, todos los que tenían técnicas de curación terminaron curándose y asistiendo mas que peleando, siendo los principales atacantes Guy, Karin, Jade, y Anise. 

Jade saca técnicas que Luke no sabia que conocía, su maestría era inigualable, pero la velocidad de la réplica era superior.

Fue horrible, y Luke no recuerda cuando los estaban aplastando tanto en una pelea, jura que cuando lucharon y perdieron en el coliseo en el torneo contra el equipo misterioso que salió de la nada, sentía que tenía una mejor oportunidad de ganar

“Ella se dispone a usar un Arte Místico” Les advierte Amelia con temor “Tear, Luke, rápido, activen la técnica de protección al mismo tiempo.

Ellos no pensaron, han estado practicando para poder usar los himnos de Yulia en dueto, pero nunca lo habían hecho en batalla, la capa de protección se levanta justo a tiempo para protegerlos del ataque, los salvo, pero rompe la barrera.

La barrera de Tear pudo soportar la caída de Akzeriuth, con la técnica en Dueto, la barrera era por lo menos tres veces mas poderosa, y Nebilim la destruyo de un golpe, podía entender por que Alec lo llamo un demonio superior al maestro Van.

Jade y Amelia activan un arte mística al mismo tiempo, si fue casualidad o planeado, ambos llamaron Indignation, los tres magnificaos anillos aparecen en el cielo, y el rayo cae mas fuerte de lo que Luke recordaba, creando un gran estruendo en el suelo.

E incluso eso no la mata, pero ella se levanta con dificultad “Mis fones…” Se lamenta “¡Se están separando otra vez! Tengo que recuperarme en el glifo planetario”

“Jade” Llama Luke “El glifo original estaba aquí, ¿Crees que era para el arte planetario?”

Jade comprende lo que Luke le quería decir “Vamos a ver” El inmediatamente empieza a acumular los fones “¡Madre Auldrant! Prestadme tu poder, Oh Ira de los cielos y alaridos de la tierra… dejad caer la espada del juicio para eliminar a los malignos ¡Muere!” El glifo se activó, y el ataque creo una explosión que acabo con todo rastro de la réplica. Dejando los catalizadores en el suelo.

“¡Que poder tan asombroso!” Señala Tear con asombro

“Si” Concuerda Jade “Es un arte fónico que utiliza el sephiroth para liberar el poder del planeta”

“¿Entonces lo has aprendido?” Pregunta Natalia 

“Por desgracia no” Reconoce Jade con pesar “El glifo estaba modificado, por lo que no ha usado ni la mitad de la fuerza de ese arte, quizás Dist tenga información sobre el arte planetario original, pero…”

Todos voltean a ver donde esta Dist, 

“Auh… no me pegues Jade…” Escuchan decir a Dist, que más parecía estar dormido.

“Supongo que realmente es una cucaracha” Se queja Karin “Y cuando regresemos mataré a Alec, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que podríamos vencer a ese monstruo nosotros solos? Eso casi nos mató”

“Hablando de eso” Comenta Anise, dirigiendo su atención a Jade “¿Qué era eso de que la profesora Nebilim era una réplica?”

“Creo que no puedo ocultarlo mas tiempo, lo explicare cuando informemos al emperador”

Con eso, ellos procedieron a regresar a Grand Chokmah

*.*.*.*.*

Alec no puede negar que esta ansioso, además, odia ser dejado atrás, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era esta estúpida costura.

“Esta tradición es estúpida” Se queja Alec, después de pincharse el dedo… otra vez “¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien haga el traje? Me siento la chica en la relación”

“Tu eres quien esta llevando al bebe, Phoenix” Le recuerda su madre, y Alec solo le manda una mirada molesta “Ho, no pongas esa cara, si Jozette logro hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo también”

“Tu solo quieres distraerme y torturarme al mismo tiempo”

“¿Qué puedo decir? Obtengo alegría donde puedo” Su madre tomo muy bien la noticia sobre sus futuros nietos, ¿Su padre? El todavía no esta seguro si esta negación, o sigue en Shock al respecto. 

Pero lo que mas le molesta es la sensación de ser dejado atrás, el realmente lo odio, mientras que algo de entrenamiento no era malo, pelear contra monstruos poderosos era algo completamente diferente, él puede ser que sea algo descuidado con respecto a su vida, pero es diferente cuando es la de alguien más.

No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, al menos su madre no lo ha arrastrado a escoger el color de los manteles.

“Tu lista de invitados se hace mas pequeña cada vez que la miro, un poco mas y parece que sería más fácil fugarse” Se queja su madre

“No quiero nada grande, ¿No puede ser algo pequeño?” Alec siempre odió las multitudes con los nobles 

“Estas invitando al emperador y al maestro Fónico, los demás nobles se sentirán excluidos”

“No es como si trato con ellos”

“Phoenix, se razonable, te guste o no, Guy es un conde y tú eres un príncipe, esta debe ser la fiesta del año, ya te saliste con la tuya escapando a tu fiesta de mayoría de edad” Si, dejo a la pobre Natalia sola, y no se arrepiente, su hermana es una mariposa social

Y Maldición, realmente se sentía ansioso. Finalmente, Sara le informa que el Albiore I está en el puerto y Alec corre a recibirlos, aunque en ese momento solo llegaron los miembros de su guardia.

“¿Cómo les fue?”

“Esa cosa era un monstruo” Se queja Karin en cuanto llego “4 veces, casi morí 4 veces, no puedo creer que pensaras que podíamos ganarle nosotros solos”

“Jade fue fundamental al usar el arte planetario” Le dice Daniela “No creo que ninguno de nosotros podría haberlo hecho”

“Supongo que fue arrogante pensar que podíamos hacer por nuestra cuenta, simplemente no desee pasar a Jade por eso”

Era difícil estar enojados cuando Alec tenía esa cara de perrito pateado “Esta bien” Admite Karin “Fue un golpe a mi ego y una gran lección de humildad, no creo que te hubiera creído de todos modos”

“Estamos todos vivos, eso hay que celebrarlo” Ofrece Aron "Por que juro que vi mi vida pasar unas dos veces en esa pelea"

“¿Dónde están los demás?”

“Fueron a Grand Chokmah, Jade desea pasar el informe con el emperador”

“Supongo que entiendo” Acepta Alec “Peony también tiene derecho a saber lo que sucedió” Al menos ese capítulo había sido cerrado, ahora solo faltaba derrotar a Van.

*.*.*.*.*

Luke solo miraba cuando los guardias se llevaron a Dist, ese sujeto nunca aprende, dudaba que Jade o Peony fueran ha hacer algo severo con él.

“¿No deseas hablar con él? Fue tu estudiante” Le pregunta Luke a Amelia, que observaba la escena con pesar

“Fue estudiante de Nebilim, no soy ella, además, no soy yo el problema” Suspira la chica “Saphir necesita entender la muerte, me siento mal por él, debe ser terrible que todos avancen y te dejen atrás, de niño, el corría constantemente detrás de Jade, pero no importa cuánto se esforzara, por alguna razón nunca podía alcanzarlo, y no hablo solo en metáfora, Saphir era torpe, se caía a cada rato, creo que por eso construyó esa silla”

Luke no puede retener la risa al escuchar eso.

“En lugar de avanzar, el desea evitar que todos se muevan, la profesora es la representación de eso, de la vida que tenia antes, pero esa vida no existe, es como un rio, el agua siempre fluyo, si no lo haces, te quedas estancado y te pudres. Jade está bien, porque entiende mi situación, él solo necesitaba la absolución, pero Saphir… temo que saber de mi existencia sea peor para su mente, al menos ahora, cualquier dato que quede de ella será imposible de usar, así que tendrá que renunciar”

“Sabes, tu mente es bastante profunda, no sé por qué no lo había notado antes” 

“Quizás por que tu mente era demasiado simple, y no desee agobiarte”

“¡Hey!”

Ellos pasaron la noche ahí, a la mañana siguiente Jade los llevo a la sala de operaciones, donde se discutió el plan con los otros estrategas para derrotar Eldrant

“Los estábamos esperando” Los saluda Sesemann, Jefe del estado mayor y consejero de Peony “Sin la tormenta planetaria, Eldrant ha perdido su protección”

Nordheim continua la explicación “Las fuerzas de Kimlasca y Malkuth empezaron los preparativos para el despliegue en cuanto se detuvo la tormenta planetaria, todo para apoyaros”

“Gracias” Agradece Luke “Pero Eldrant sigue teniendo potentes cañones antiaéreos. Si no podemos atravesarlos…”

“Mmm” Piensa Sesemann “El fuego antiaéreo de Eldrant tardara 15 segundos en recargar entre cada disparo”

Noelle entiende lo que quieren decir “Deberíamos usar el tiempo para predecir el próximo ataque y acercarnos…. mi hermano podría hacerlo, pero…”

“¿Quieres que llamemos a Asch y que Ginji tome tu puesto?” Le ofrece Jade

“No… por favor, dejadme hacerlo, soy la piloto del Albiore II, He hecho el mismo entrenamiento que mi hermano, puedo hacerlo”

“Contamos contigo” Le asegura Luke, luego voltea a ver al equipo “¿Están todos de acuerdo en ir a Eldrant? Natalia, tu eres la heredera de al trono de Kimlasca, Guy, tu tienes un niño en camino que cuidar, Jade, tú tienes el puesto militar en la defensa de Malkuth”

Natalia lo corta antes que pueda continuar “¿Qué estas diciendo? No puedo irme después de llegar tan lejos”

“Natalia tienen razón” Dice Amelia “Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no vamos a abandonar ahora, hicimos una promesa, y no seré quien la rompa”

“Además” Continua Corín “¿Cómo puedo escribir mi libro de aventuras si no puedo llegar al final del camino?”

“Yo tengo que hacer que mi hermano…. Que Van se responsabilice”

“Si Ion estuviera aquí, me diría que estuviera presente hasta el final”

Guy también estaba de acuerdo “Estamos peleando por el futuro, si deseo que mis hijos tengan un futuro, tenemos que ganar, además, Alec me mataría si te abandonara”

“No soy un crio” Se queja Luke

“Además, como ciudadano de Hob, no puedo permitir que se levante a los muertos de esa manera”

“Yo tengo ordenes de su majestad” Le recuerda Jade “Además, necesitan un capitán para desplegar los soldados”

“Si… Vale… Gracias Chicos”

Jade se voltea a ver a Sesemann “jefe del estado Mayor, ¿Puedo pedir fuego de apoyo durante el asalto? Nosotros neutralizaremos el fuego antiaéreo desde adentro, e iremos directamente por Van”

“Muy bien” Acepta el Hombre “Pero eliminar a Van tiene prioridad, aun sin el fuego antiaéreo no tenemos manera de volar”

“Entendido”

“La fuerza aliada esperará vuestra llegada en Chesedonia, todos contamos con vosotros”

Y con eso, el grupo se dispone a partir, aunque primero harán una pequeña parada en Daath antes de dirigirse a Chesedonia.

“Al fin, esta será nuestra última gran batalla” Dice Tear, una vez subida en el Albiore

“Si” Concuerda Guy “¿Salvaremos nuestro mundo original o nacerá el nuevo mundo de Van?”

“No dejaremos que Van se salga con la suya” Dice Natalia con firmeza “No estamos peleando solos, las fuerzas de los tres países nos apoyan, llevamos el futuro de nuestro mundo en los hombros”

“Si, no hay vuelta atrás” Afirma Luke “Tenemos que ganar”

*.*.*.*.*

Alec los estaba esperando en Chesedonia, quizás no podía hacer mucho, pero al menos quería verlos partir, el observa cuando descienden del Albiore

El sol estaba en lo más alto cuando el Albiore II descendió en las arenas frente a Chesedonia, todos ellos vestían con la ropa que Peony les diseño como recompensa, realmente no lucían mal, y Jade realmente parecía un fonistas malvado de los cuentos excepto Anise, que usaba la ropa del diablillo travieso.

“¿Y esa ropa?”

“Si, ríete, pero soy el mejor diablillo travieso de todo Daath, el público me amo”

Luke no parecía de acuerdo “¿No te quejabas que Mieu robo a tus espectadores?”

“Hey, eso no quiere decir que no me aman”

“Te queda muy bien Anise” Le sonríe Alec

“Je Je Gracias”

Alec voltea su atención al grupo “La operación empezará mañana al mediodía, tomen este día para prepararse y descansar, mañana será un día muy largo”

“¿Así que tenemos todo el resto del día para nosotros?”

“Si” Contesta Jade “Antes de un despliegue se les concede 24 horas a los soldados para que hagan lo que deseen”

“Pues hagámoslo También” Dice Anise

“Por mi esta bien” Dice Jade “Pero no pueden alejarse mucho de Chesedonia”

“Si señor, no hay problema” Le responde Anise

Así, los grupos se separaron, Alec observa como Luke y Tear se retiran al Albiore, el recuerda lo importante que fue ese momento para él.

“Siento la envidia en el aire” Se ríe Guy 

“Claro que no, estoy feliz por ellos, aunque estoy celoso de no poder ir con ustedes” Los ojos de Alec se vuelven distantes “Recuerdo este momento, mi cuerpo se estaba desintegrando, sabía que no viviría para la siguiente puesta de sol, estoy feliz que pueda pasar ese momento sin esa sobra sobre él”

Luego sus ojos se posan en Natalia, ella parece esperar a alguien que sabe que no llegará. Guy se acerca a hablar con ella, y Alec les permite su privacidad.

Asch y Luke se enfrentarían la próxima vez que se vean, es algo que ambos necesitan, no para lastimarse ni para obtener un ganador, es para probarse a sí mismos.

Pero el momento fue tan estúpido, si Alec hubiera podido, los hubiera arrastrado a los dos y los haría luchar en el coliseo.

Los brazos de Guy lo sacuden de sus pensamientos “¿Guy?”

“Sabes, hay algo que he querido hacer por mucho tiempo ¿Puedes adivinar que el?”

“¿Pilotear el Albiore?” Adivina Alec, sonriendo al ver su entusiasmo

“Si, desde hace tiempo he querido pilotearlo, me he aguantado hasta ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo más”

“Bien, esta bien, iremos a volar alrededor de la ciudad”

Guy no pierde el tiempo, y lo lleva a las afueras de la ciudad, hubo un tiempo en que consideró su interés en las maquinas fónicas como algo molesto, pero ahora, verlo tan feliz, no puede ignorar que le gusta verlo así.

“¿Qué?” Le pregunta Guy

“Nada” Le sonríe el pelirrojo “Es solo, siempre controlas bien tus emociones, verte tan emocionado”

“Hey, esta es la mejor maquina fónica creada”

“De eso, no puedo decir nada en contra” 

La luna estaba alta cuando finalmente descienden, y luego pasean más las calles de la ciudad, había mucho de Chesedonia que no conocía, principalmente las calles después del bazar, Guy le da un Tour alrededor, hasta que finalmente es hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se coordinan para el ataque, El Albiore II se prepara para despegar.

“Nosotros 3 también iremos con ustedes” Les dice Karin, esperándolos en la entrada del Albiore.

Aron solo encoge los hombros “También queremos ver el final de esto”

“Además, aun tenemos que asegurarnos de que dos pelirrojos no se maten” Les informa Daniela

“Estaremos felices de que vengan” Se alegra Luke “Vamos todos juntos a salvar el mundo”

El Albiore despega, y marchan rumbo a Eldrant, y su ultima batalla.


	21. Eldranth

Capítulo 21

Asch llego primero a Eldrant, Ginji incluso logro destruir los cañones antiaéreos para que su replica pasara, aunque tubo que destruir parte del Albiore para hacerlo.

Asch fue adelante, estaba decidido a enfrentarse a Van, al menos, hasta que callo en una trampa que lo dejo encerrado en un salón con grandes estatuas, y una puerta que requería a una persona quedarse atrás.

Si, fue un idiota, y no podía creer que había caído en esta trampa, después de revisar varias veces el lugar, decide descargar su furia en la gran puerta dándole varias patadas, no había nada que hacer en este momento excepto meditar en todas las decisiones que lo trajeron a este lugar.

Estado enojado, eso no era extraño, ha estado furioso por mucho tiempo, tanto, que no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que la furia no lo consumía.

Odio a su réplica, quería quitarle todo como se lo quito a él, incluso intento liderar su grupo después de los incidentes de ciudad de Yulia, y la mayoría lo siguieron, era de esperarse, era una prueba que era mejor, o al menos eso pensó, pronto era evidente que no podría mantenerlos unidos, no podía soportar la compañía, y ver defectos en cada interacción.

Pero, sobre todo, sabía que lo comparaban, y era obvio a quien preferían, no importa si estaban molestos con la réplica, no importa si no desean nada, el hecho que se volvieron unir tan rápido bajo se mando era suficiente evidencia.

Se convenció que no los necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie.

La actitud de la replica era molesto, era quien remplazó a Asch, ¿Cómo puede considerarse inferior? 

Ahora no sabe por que eso le molestaba tanto, la única excusa que dio era como afectaba su propio orgullo.

Pero en realidad, ahora se daba cuenta que quería que Luke luchara, que demostrara su habilidad, le molestaba cuando se consideraba inferior. ¿Acaso eso no era una contradicción?

Aun ahora, no puede entender el centro de su enojo. Aun recuerda cuando su madre insistió en que aceptará a Luke como hermano, pero solo era una réplica inferior, defectuosa, ¿Cómo no podría serlo? Se supone que debe ser como él, en cambio, fue su propia persona, diferente a Asch, y eso no podía aceptarlo, por que tal vez él sea el defectuoso.

Cuando la joya desapareció, pensó que encontrarla demostraría su existencia, Luke era la persona a quien envió la gema, entonces el verdadero Luke era quien tenia que encontrarla, solo para descubrir que nunca se envió la gema, fue solo una estratagema, un engaño, y no podía negar la colera, incluso si su parte racional entendía el motivo.

Y no podía negar la furia que sentía cada vez que llamaba “Maestro” a Van yo era el discípulo de Van, la copia solo era un impostor.

Pero no era una simple replica, ¿No es así? El mismo Lorelei lo dijo, Luke era un fragmento del alma de Lorelei, el mismo Lorelei le otorgo el nombre.

Eso era como un clavo en el ataúd, Lorelei puede que acepte varios Luke en el mundo, pero solo había uno que realmente deseo darle el nombre, Asch no tenia intención de competir con eso, Lorelei nombro quien es el verdadero Luke, y lo peor, no podía cuestionar su elección, y al final, quizás su nombre tiene sentido, el era solo las cenizas de lo que era, el Luke original jamás regreso a casa.

Aun así, la derrota se sintió amarga.

Y ahora esta tan cansado de estar enojado, no sabia lo que había hecho Lorelei, pero confirmo con Espinoza sobre los efectos de Isofones, al final, Van siempre tubo la intención que Asch se convirtiera en la réplica, siempre tubo la intención de matar su cuerpo original.

¿Y no seria divertido? El usurpador se convertiría en usurpado.

Ahora puede ver que fue un idiota, le gusta decir que Luke le quito todo, pero eso no era verdad, mientras que le quito su nombre, la verdad es que Asch fue quien renuncio a todo lo demás, el aún era reconocido como el hijo mayor, todavía tenia a Natalia, en realidad, nada había cambiado, excepto en su mente, ya no podía verlo como antes, y había estado tan celoso y enojado cuando la réplica fue aceptada en su hogar, aunque sabía que nunca podía ser el heredero Fabre, 

Y ahora descubría que tenia una vida, un futuro, y no sabia que hacer con él, lastimo a su madre, lastimo a Natalia, huyo de su casa y sus responsabilidades, ensucio sus manos de sangre, morir con honor parecía la única alternativa apropiada, y hasta eso había sido quitado.

Y todo por que decidido seguir a Van, creyó en él, en su ideal de destruir la partitura, sabia que solo quería usarlo, pero no le importaba, tan profundo había caído en su trampa, si no hubiera sucedido Akzeriuth, si no hubiera dicho nada de remplazar el mundo con replicas… y lo quería, quería seguir siendo su discípulo

Parece que los dos eran idiotas.

El golpea otra vez la puerta “Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para esto”

En ese momento, Luke cae en la misma trampa que él “Tu” Dice molesto

“¡Asch! ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Humf, podría preguntarte lo mismo. Los Fabre debemos tener genes muy estúpidos” Si, fueron los únicos idiotas en caer en la trampa. “Incluso mi replica cayo en la misma trampa que yo… que asco”

“No digas cosas así”

“¡Es la verdad!”

Luke prefiere pasar a un punto mas productivo “¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?”

Asch, de mala gana, le demuestra a Luke como se abre la puerta, siendo evidente que era una trampa donde solo una persona puede salir “Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse”

Luke se acerca y le ofrece la llave “¿Qué haces?”

“Si solo uno de nosotros puede salir, deberías ser tu quien lo haga, utiliza la llave para llamar a Lorelei”

“¡Cállate!” Se enfada Asch “¿Pretendes insultarme? Lorelei te entrego a ti esa llave, ¿Cómo puedes simplemente ofrecérmela como si no valiera nada”

“Yo soy una réplica, tu hiperresonancia en mejor que la mía, ya que somos iguales con la espada, el mejor en otro aspecto es el que debería marchar”

“Eres incluso mas irritante cuando no te estas dejando en ridícula, 

“Asch”

“¿Mejor en otros aspectos? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera hemos tenido una verdadera competencia con la espada, ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que eres mi igual? ¡No sabes quién de los dos es mejor!”

“Aun así, yo”

“¡cállate! Estoy cansado que uses la excusa de ser mi replica para menospreciarte, se supone que eres mi remplazo”

“Soy tu replica, pero soy diferente de ti” Le insiste Luke “Mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, mi manera de vivir, no soy parte de ti ni soy un sustituto”

Asch desenvaina la espada “En ese caso, vamos a dejarlo claro, vamos a dejar claro que no eres una copia”

“Asch, ¿Qué haces? No tengo intención de luchar contra ti”

“No te estoy dando una opción”

“Asch, no tenemos que hacer esto, ¿Por qué no podemos cooperar?” 

“Cállate, ¿Acaso vas a huir? Tu eres tú mismo, ¿No? Demuéstralo, si no, me niego a reconocerte”

“¿Acaso luchar es la única manera de aceptarnos el uno al otro? Yo ya te he aceptado, y no me importa lo que digas, pero no puedes ignorar el hecho que estoy aquí. Estoy vivo”

“Derrotar al maestro es deber del discípulo, ahora sabremos quien es el auténtico alumno, el más fuerte destruirá al Maestro Van, esto no tiene que ver con ser una réplica o la hiperresonancia, como alumnos de Van, determinaremos quien es más fuerte, esta lucha establecerá quien realmente somos”

“Ambos somos reales” Le insiste Luke “Tu y yo somos personas distintas”

“cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver con lógica”

“Esta bien” Accede Luke “Pero no estoy peleando para demostrar si soy verdadero, yo estoy aquí, y soy yo, Si mi determinación es la fuente de la fuerza que deseas comparar, no perderé”

“Bien dicho”

Y con eso, la pelea empieza entre los dos, era difícil, los dos tenían exactamente las mismas técnicas, aunque con ligeras diferencias, Asch prefería los ataques más fuertes, Luke en cambio, era más ágil, por lo que se dedico principalmente a evadir

Asch luchaba con toda su colera, recordando cuanto deseo regresar a casa, hizo lo que sea para sobrevivir, cuanto pensó que su familia lo necesitaba

Su promesa era lo que lo mantenía, sabia que Natalia lo necesitaba

Solo para ser remplazado.

La furia era como un fuego que lo consumía, esa furia que nació desde que inicio su viaje para volver, la furia que lo mantuvo vivo en esos momentos de desesperación, ahora, estaba usando eso para pelear.

*.*.*.*

Luke evadía con dificultad, Asch era intenso en sus golpes, y su forma de pelear le recordaba más a esos guerreros llamados Berserker que ha leído en libros, intimidante, potente, pero no por eso se iba a dejar asustar.

Luke sabía que no podía perder, esto no era solo por él, era por sus amigos que lo han acompañado en su trayecto, lo que le han dado sentido a su existencia.

Recordaba las palabras de Alec, fueron todas sus experiencias, el conjunto de miles de pequeñas decisiones, quienes lo llevaron hasta aquí, sus amigos, la gente que lo apoyo, que lo ha seguido hasta aquí, son los que validan su existencia.

Y finalmente, Asch comete un error y Luke aprovecha a enviar su espada a volar, casi parece despertar al otro de un sueño, y solo mira la espada clavada en el piso en incredulidad

“Los dos somos personas diferentes Asch, tenemos nuestros propios recuerdos, eso significa que somos seres humanos diferentes”

Asch apenas lo escucha “No puedo creer que haya perdido” dice casi en un suspiro, y vuelve a levantar la espada “No necesitas seguir diciendo que somos diferentes, eso es evidente, quizás, simplemente no desee aceptarlo”

“¿Asch?”

“Lorelei lo confirmo, las réplicas tienen almas diferentes, aunque algunas son defectuosas, la tuya es de un fragmento del alma de Lorelei, no podemos ser las mismas personas” eso lo había atormentado desde la torre de Rem, incluso se sumergió en estudios del alma, textos muy antiguos, ya que es un tema que pocos han tenido intención de estudiar. Todos tenían distintas definiciones, pero solo en algo estaban de acuerdo, el alma es única, la esencia inmaterial que define la individualidad y su humanidad.

En esencia, una replica no podía ser un remplazo exacto, incluso si obtiene todos los recuerdos del original, Luke estaba más cerca de un remplazo de Lorelei que de Asch.

¿Y no era algo difícil de tragar? Pero todo lo que sabia de las replicas vino de Van, sus mentiras y verdades, no era sorprendente que estuviera tan arraigado a una mentira, no importa que fue él quien lo secuestro en primer lugar, que lleno su corazón de rabia, aun así, lo amaba.

Realmente era patético.

“Entonces, ¿Por qué?”

Asch no contesta, y abre la puerta “Solo uno de los dos puede pasar”

“Pero”

“cállate, tu ganaste, así que vete”

“Ustedes son tan tierno” Dice una voz arriba de ellos, Luke levanta la vista, solo para encontrar a Daniela, Karin y Aron guindados del techo, agarrando una cuerda, que ahora caía al piso

“¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?”

“Esperando que ustedes terminaran, par de idiotas, realmente, podrían escoger un mejor momento para tener su lucha de identidad”

“Ya déjalos tranquilos Karin” Le regaña Aron, los tres se lanzan del techo para caer parados en el suelo “¿Qué no lo dijimos?” Le recuerda Aron “Nos estamos asegurando que ninguno de ustedes dos muera, ¿Tienen idea de cuanto se preocupa Alec de ustedes dos?”

En ese momento, la puerta de atrás se empieza a abrir “Parece que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo” Dice Daniela, y ella procede a abrir la puerta “Ahora salgan ustedes dos”

“Pero”

“Nosotros estaremos bien, somos fuertes” Le recuerda Karin “Y somos tres, ustedes deben derrotar a Van”

Asch no parecia convencido, pero el tampoco era suicida, no importa que otros opinaran lo contrario. Si podía escoger, iría a enfrentarse a Van.

“Esta bien” Accede Luke, al ver que estaban determinados “Prométanme que sobrevivirán”

“¿Nos ves cara de suicidas?” Le pregunta Karin “Claro que lo haremos, después de este año Alec me prometió salario completo, no lo dejare escaparse de nuestro trato”

Al final quedaron ellos tres apunto de ser rodeados por los caballeros del oráculo “Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?” Le pregunta Karin “¿Pelea directa?”

Daniela solo resopla ante la sugerencia “Estas bromeando, no tengo deseos de morir” y ella saca una bomba de quinto fonon.

Sin darles tiempo para reacción, Daniela los lanza hacia los caballeros y los tres usan la cuerda para subir al techo, Daniela activa el dispositivo para subirlos y cuando han ganado altura, dispara las bombas, llenando al cámara de fuego, ellos salieron del techo “Estos inventos para jalar la cuerda fueron realmente útiles” Se enorgullece la mujer “Aunque ahora estamos muy lejos de ellos, quizás lo mejor sería regresar al Albiore, una vez que maten a Van, todo este lugar va a caer”

“Esperemos que esos idiotas no encuentren una forma de matarse” Se queja Karin 

*.*.*.*.*

En cuanto salieron, se encontraron con los demás “Luke” Grita Tear, la primera en darse cuenta de su llegada

“Luke, Asch” Corre a saludarlos Natalia

Luke les explica como llegaron ahí, y los que se quedaron atrás.

“Ya veo” Dice Jade “Si se han quedado a distraer al enemigo, deberíamos apresurarnos”

Todos se ponen en marcha, y Natalia camina junto a Asch sin decir una palabra. Se sentía tan natural, y al mismo tiempo le daba tanta felicidad, simplemente poder caminar juntos.

“Estoy alegre que estés con nosotros”

Asch no dice nada, hay muchas cosas que desea decir, Natalia ha sido uno de sus mayores arrepentimientos, escogió a Van antes que, a ella, en ese momento lo justifico en su deseo de saber las intenciones de Van, incluso ayudarlo a crear un mundo fuera del escrito, incluso se justificó con el pensamiento que iba a morir, darse cuenta que ahora ya no era el caso ha sacudido su mundo, estaba en paz con su muerte, ahora no puede estar en paz con su vida, que ironía

Y ahora se siente tan incomodo formando parte del grupo

“Eso es, el séptimo himno fónico” Escucha decir a Tear, sus palabras lo sacan de sus pensamientos “Mi hermano dijo “Yulia deseaba que la gente cambiara la partitura” Yulia amaba el mundo, los himnos fónicos son el pacto que Yulia ofreció a Lorelei a raíz de ese amor”

“Van quería cumplir la voluntad de Yulia reconstruyendo al mundo” Deduce su réplica, aunque supone que debería llamarlo Luke.

“Pero Lorelei no aprueba el intento de Van” Continua Tear “El poder que reside en el interior de mi hermano es parte de Lorelei, lo que contesto al pacto, es como si parte de Lorelei duerme en su interior”

“Ya veo” Razona Jade “Si los himnos fónicos son el símbolo de confianza entre Yulia y Lorelei, quizás la melodía de los himnos fónicos despierte los fones dormidos en su interior”

“Incluso Van necesitaría concentrarse para prevenir la contaminación neuronal” Razona Guy

“Tear, tienes que cantar” Incentiva el Cheagle, Asch no sigue escuchando la conversación y se adelanta para explorar. Aunque no se aleja mucho, incluso el sabe no alejarse de un grupo cuando a decidido ser parte de él, ese comportamiento irresponsable puede causar muertes, pero su naturaleza era tan impaciente, es por eso que prefería avanzar solo.

Los otros finalmente lo alcanzan y siguen el camino, La trampa se Sync los sorprendió a todos, y Asch maldice por ser tan descuidado, él sabía la especialidad de Sync con los sellos y trampas, aunque no los usaba a menudo debido al tiempo que se requiere prepararlos.

Natalia fue la primera en caer, y escucha a su réplica llamarla “Natalia, tenemos que huir”

“Yo… yo…” Asch odio lo débil que ella sonaba

“¡Natalia!” le grita su réplica “Asch, Ayúdame”

Y Asch no dudo en usar su hiperresonancia, que se junto con la de Luke, pero en lugar de fortalecerla, algo mas sucedió, y los fones de la trampa de Sync se desintegraron

“¿Qué paso?” Pregunta Luke

“Hiperresonancia... no” Contesta Jade, su tono sonaba maravillado “Hiperresonancia de segundo orden, ¡Imposible!”

“No se que paso” Contesta Luke “Fue como cuando destruí Akzeriuth, pero ahora, siento que puedo controlarlo, de alguna forma el poder se sintió más natural”

“Debe ser el cambio al que se refería Lorelei” Deduce Jade 

“Una hiperresonancia de segundo orden” Se burla la voz de Sync “Debe ser una broma”

Anise se coloca al frente de ellos “Sync”

“Incluso con la protección divina de Yulia, ese poder podría dañar a Van” Observa Sync “Tienes dos opciones, entregas la llave y te unes a Van, o morir”

Asch ni siquiera los espero a contestar y se dirigió a atacar directamente a Sync. Antes que se unieran a toda una charla sentimental y perdida de tiempo, la pelea comenzó, y le gustaría decir que era un reto, pero eso sería una mentira, no solo le ganaban en número, también estaba el hecho que Sync era peligroso cuando tenía control del campo de pelea, al hacer la hiperresonancia de segundo orden, se rompieron también todas las trampas que Sync tenia preparados, esas era una carta tramposa que usaron y él no se va a quejar.

Las últimas palabras de Sync eran una suplica a Van para derrotar a Lorelei.

Anise parecía tener gran pesar por su muerte de forma personal, pero eso era por su parecido a Ion, Sync era un psicópata que disfrutaba del dolor y nadie excepto Van lo extrañaría.

“Todos están sacrificando sus vidas por la visión del maestro Van” Escucha decir a su réplica, el tono de pesar le molesta, todavía no puede creer que perdió ante él.

“No te dejes conmover, estamos haciendo lo mismo por nosotros ¿Verdad?” Le recuerda Tear, de forma severa, y Asch aprueba, su réplica realmente se beneficia de tener una chica así a su lado.

“Dejen las charlas sentimentales, todavía tenemos de derrotar a Van”

“Tienes razón Asch” Concuerda Natalia, todos empiezan a caminar en silencio, hasta que Guy hace una pregunta

“Jade, lo llamaste hiperresonancia de segundo orden, ¿Verdad?”

“Si, pero aun no se ha establecido la teoría detrás de la hiperresonancia de segundo orden, se dice que cuando interactúan dos hiperresonancias, neutralizara los efectos de todos los fones”

“No se que poder es” Dice su replica “Pero eso fue causado cuando la hiperresonancia de Asch y la mía interactuaron, lo que no entiendo es por que no había sucedido antes”

Natalia hablo sobre la aceptación, y Asch no quería pensar en eso, no quería creer que, en el fondo, ya había aceptado a Luke, quizás lo hizo desde la torre de Rem. No, si debía ser honesto, empezó a preocuparse por él cuando se entero de su secuestro en Daath. Simplemente no deseo admitirlo, no hasta que se probara en alguien digno de ser reconocido.

Y aun no desea hacerlo, pero se prometió que lo reconocería si ganaba el duelo, y Asch aunque le moleste, el siempre intentara cumplir su palabra.

*.*.*.*.*

Subieron las ultimas escaleras para llegar a donde se encontraba el Maestro Van, el ya los estaba esperando en el centro de la plataforma.

“Esperaba que solo uno de ustedes dos llegará hasta aquí” Dice el Maestro Van, parecía de mal humor que los dos escaparan de su trampa.

“No eres tan genio como pensabas, ¿No es así Van?” Le grita Asch “Aun tengo cuantas por cobrar contigo”

“Y parece que la replica a superado al original, Supongo que ahora eres un verdadero humano ¿Por qué no te unes a mi Luke? Destruyamos juntos la memoria del planeta”

“Me reusó” Contesta Luke, el maestro Van no parecía sorprendido, pero si expectante

“¿Ho? ¿Por qué?”

“Al fin entendí lo que tanto deseaba, quería que usted me reconociera, no como una réplica, si no como ser humano” Luke baja la cabeza, recordando su ultimo encuentro “Antes me pregunto, si no podía vivir sin un propósito, cuando estuve a punto de morir, me di cuenta que simplemente quería vivir” Esa era la lección que Alec quería enseñarle, y que no era capaz de comprender con palabras, tenia que descubrirlo por si mismo “Ese deseo es todo lo que necesito, no voy a vivir esperando la aprobación de nadie más, voy a vivir mi vida al máximo”

Van solo se rie de él, pero Asch parecía verlo con aprobación, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y Luke comprendido que quizás, el enojo de Asch era su manera de ocultar su preocupación, como Jade solo regañaba a las personas a quienes le importaba.

“Ya veo, has desarrollado insolente sabiduría”

“Hermano, la gente puede cambiar, ya lo ha hecho, nos hemos alejado de la partitura”

“Mystearica”

“La memoria del planeta es solo uno de diferentes futuros, no es el planeta el que decide, es la gente”

“El destino de los humanos, debe ser decidido por los humanos” Repite Asch, recordando las palabras de Lorelei, ahora entiende lo que la entidad quería decir, como también las decisiones que los llevaron a donde están “Solo nosotros tenemos el poder de decidir nuestro destino, no tienes el derecho a decidir el destino de toda la humanidad”

“Pero existe la posibilidad que el futuro ya haya sido escogido por ellos”

“Entonces, tu decisión de destruir el escrito ya estaba decidido desde el principio” Contrataca Guy

“Es posible que sea cierto” Contesta sin darle importancia a las palabras de Guy “Aun así, destruiré el escrito que solo trae pena”

“Es difícil escuchar algo así de un hombre tan inteligente” Se lamenta Jade, acomodándose los lentes “Este planeta y sus habitantes desaparecerán tarde o temprano, esa parte es cierta, con o sin la intervención de la memoria del planeta, aun así, creo que los humanos tenemos el derecho a decidir el camino a nuestra propia destrucción”

“Entonces tanto ustedes como yo, estamos atados al futuro del escrito”

“Nosotros creemos que podemos escoger nuestro propio futuro” Insiste Luke 

“Creo que podemos pasar directamente al combate” Les recuerda Amelia “Jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo, ninguno de nosotros va a cambiar su manera de pensar, estamos luchando por nuestra creencia, que nuestra habilidad decida quien tenía la razón”

“Bien” Acepta Van “Derrótenme por el camino que quieren seguir” Van toma su espada, y su cuerpo empieza a brillar “Librare todo este terrible poder”

El poder de Lorelei cubrió toda la arena, y Luke se lanza al ataque junto con Asch, pero ambos tenían una desventaja, Van era el amo de su estilo, y sabia todos los puntos débiles de sus técnicas

“A pesar de todo ese poder, ninguno se dejo amedrentar, habían derrotado a Nebilim, y Alec tenia razón cuando dijo que la replica era mucho mas temible que el maestro Van, al menos en esta lucha, si sentía que podía ganar.

Los artes fónicos de Van eran alimentados por el poder de Lorelei, Guy ataca, pero el contrataque de Van lo envía al suelo.

Las técnicas fónicas de Jade son paradas por los escudos de Van, Luke no puede creer que su maestro se pueda defender de todos sus ataques, Amelia llama el circulo de curación, y ellos continúan su ataque.

Asch continua sus ataques a Van en forma casi desesperada, pero este simplemente lo contrarresta “Yo les enseñe su técnica ¿Creen que pueden derrotarme con una espada?”

Tear, Natalia y Anise utilizan sus técnicas fónicas al mismo tiempo, atacando a Van, pero este resiste el ataque combinado de las chicas, Van despliega su poder, lanzando a todos hacia atrás

“Tear, ¿Estas bien?”

“Si, pero a este paso no lo derrotaremos” Dice Tear, luego voltea a ver a Luke “Luke, dame un poco de tiempo, usaremos el plan que discutimo”

“Tear… Entiendo”

Luke se lanza sobre Van “No importa lo que hagan, deberían rendirse”

“No importa lo que suceda, no me rendiré” Le responde Luke

Jade voltea a ver a Tear, y se da cuenta de sus intenciones, así que se utiliza a si mismo para cubrirla, mientras ataca a Van 

En medio del combate, Se escucha el himno fónico de Tear en el fondo, y Van empieza a perder el control de sus técnicas, incluso si no tenía a Lorelei atrapado en su interior, sus fones reaccionan al canto de Tear, todos empiezan de nuevo el ataque, y Jade utiliza Indignation, los grandes anillos aparecen en el cielo, llamando los rayos.

Luke aprovecha ese momento para atacar, Van intercepta el ataque, pero la llave de lorelei brilla y la espada se rompe por la mitad, Luke vuelve a saltar y entierra la espada de Lorelei en el pecho de Van.

Por un instante todos se quedan quietos al verlo, Van simplemente voltea a ver a su hermana “Entendiste la séptima Melodía, Mysteriaca” Su sonrisa era de orgullo, a pesar de su derrota, usa su poder para arrojar a Luke, y luego mira al cielo “Perdónenme, mis hermanos” esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes que su cuerpo se desintegrara en fones.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Todos fueron recibidos como héroes, y se organizó una gran fiesta en Chesedonia para celebrar la victoria, pero Luke no se sentía de esa forma, solo sentía una gran sensación de pesar hacia el maestro Van.

“¿Estas bien Luke?” Le pregunta Alec 

“Si, es solo, se siente extraño, ¿En realidad ya todo termino?”

“Si, al menos esta parte acabo, aun tienes toda tu vida por delante para decidir, aunque aun tenemos que convocar a Lorelei” Luke cabecea en reconocimiento, él quería hacer eso de inmediato, en cuanto derrotaron a Van, pero Alec le había dicho antes de partir que eso sería estúpido, Lorelei pidió que lo convocaran cuando derrotaran a Van, no “inmediatamente” Después de derrotar a Van, podían darse el lujo de hacerlo en un momento más accesible.

Cuando Luke lo hizo la primera vez, solo le quedaban minutos de vida, eso seria su ultimo acto antes de desaparecer, ahora podían darse el lujo de hacerlo en un lugar más seguro.

“¿en qué piensas?”

“Simplemente, no importa lo que el Maestro Van pensara de mí, el sigue siendo la persona que me enseño, ¿Es tan malo verlo de esa forma?”

“Depende de la situación, a veces, el alumno supera al maestro, y puede pararse como igual, en ese caso, podría verse como un insulto no aceptar ese reconocimiento”

“Quizás, aunque no creo que me vio de esa forma”

Luke mira a Asch a la distancia, el se había quedado hasta ahora principalmente por petición de Natalia, pero era obvio que el antiguo general deseo escapar lo más rápido posible.

Luke se acerca para hablar con él, y espera que la conversación no estalle en la cara como siempre lo hace, era tan difícil hablar con Asch.

“Asch, solo quería decirte, que, si deseas regresar a casa, no tienes que preocuparme por verme”

Asch se molesta al escucharlo “¿Qué? ¿Acaso volverás con esas insistencias de devolverme mi lugar?”

“No, aunque te extrañe, mi vida no gira alrededor de la tuya, mi padre me está trasladando a Belkend, el considera que fue un descuido de nuestra familia que Van tomara tanto poder en la ciudad, él no puede mudarse, así que me esta enviado a mi para que me encargue, empezare a trabajar en la administración de servicios públicos, igual que lo hizo Natalia” Su padre le había contado al respecto cuando fueron a informar al rey después de la torre de Rem, incluso arreglo para una transferencia en el colegio, y pueda graduarse en Belkend. 

Asch lo mira con incredulidad, no que lo culpa, reacciono igual cuando le dijeron “¿Tu? ¿Tienes la menor idea de qué hacer?”

“Ni idea” Le sonríe Luke, para él, también era una locura “Supongo que tendré que aprender, he hecho conocidos en Belkend que me pueden ayudar, pero mamá estará sola, así que… si no tienes ningún plan, ella estará feliz de tenerte una temporada en Baticul”

Luke se fue inmediatamente después de decir eso, lo mas probable es que no desee arriesgar que termine mal una de las muy pocas discusiones civiles que han tenido.

Asch solo lo mira irse, y realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, regresar se sentía como una recompensa injusta después de todo lo que ha hecho, aunque no puede negar que la idea suena tentadora, no puede simplemente fingir que todo está bien, regresar a casa y fingir que estos años no sucedieron y todo volverá como antes.

Pero el no es de los que viven en sueños.

“Asch” El pelirrojo se para cuando escucha su nombre

“Parece que soy popular este día ¿Qué deseas Alexander?” Le dice Asch en tono molesto y exasperado “no te vi en la batalla, ¿Aun escondido detrás de los demás?”

“Supongo que aun lo hago” Confiesa el otro sin la menor vergüenza. Alec no hubiera ido, No planeaba ir incluso antes de saber su condición “Era su pelea, ustedes tenían que saldar cuentas, solo habría interferido”

“Que conveniente”

“Yo me mudare a Sheridan y unos meses”

“¿Hay algún motivo por el que tengo que saber eso?”

Alec simplemente encoge los hombros “Parte de mi trabajo es coordinar la seguridad de Baticul, supongo que dejare una vacante, Natalia apreciaría tu ayuda en eso”

“Te recuerdo que ya no soy oficialmente ciudadano de Kimlasca”

“En realidad, si lo eres” Alec saca los papeles firmados por el rey y por el Maestro Fonico “Estos son las copias, la original ya fue archivado, se te devuelve tu ciudadanía y tu estatus como el cuarto heredero al trono, claro, también se renueva el compromiso con Natalia” Alec no le dirá sobre el título de Vizconde y la medalla, no quería que Asch se fuera corriendo para las colinas, También cambio su forma de plantear el asunto al pelirrojo, con el tiempo, había aprendido que ser amable era la mejor manera que Asch moridera su cabeza “Esto no se hizo por ti, se hizo por Natalia, ella será la mejor reina que podamos tener, pero su origen siempre estará en contra de ella, Ella te ama, y casarse contigo cimentara su posición regresando la sangre real al trono, pero si tienes planes de huir de nuevo, hazlo ahora, porque ella no puede estar esperándote por siempre, espero que hagas lo correcto para ella y para el reino”

“Siempre preferiste a Luke, ¿Por que no lo convences a él?”

“Luke nunca la haría feliz, son familia, pero nunca serán nada más, es a ti a quien ama, desde el día en que hiciste esta promesa, solo eres tu quien tiene en su corazón” Alec se dispone a irse, pero antes dice unas ultimas palabras “Sabia que dejarías a mi hermana, sabia que la harías sufrir, por eso ahora espero que hagas lo correcto, rompe sus ilusiones de una vez o se un hombre y cumple con tu promesa”

Alec se fue, dejando a Asch confundido, y un poco arrepentido “Eso fue duro” Le dice Guy, ambos empiezan a caminar lejos de los demás.

“Asch no entiende amabilidad, por lo menos no de mí, quizás esto le ayude a decidir, dudo que algún día podamos ser amigos, pero al menos Natalia puede ser feliz”

“Asch entiende mas el lenguaje del deber que de la amistad, eso es algo seguro, pero tienes razón, Natalia no puede esperarlo por siempre”

“Solo estoy feliz que esté vivo”

“Lo tomo que no lo logro la última vez”

Si sentía tan libre poder hablar de ese tema, su vida pasada es una que siempre recordaría con cariño, era parte de él, no importa que tan feliz puede ser en esta vida, nunca la olvidaría “Si, no, realmente no estoy seguro, los dos morimos, y ninguno lo hizo, es complicado, pero me alegro que esta vez tenga una mejor oportunidad”

“Ahora no hablemos de eso, debemos celebrar” Y Guy lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

Disfrutaron el resto de la noche en el ambiente festivo, había varios juegos de carnaval, y Luke le gano a Tear un hermoso peluche en forma de Cheagle, Luke realmente estaba sonrojado cuando se lo entrego, al igual que Tear, era realmente extraño verlos interactuar así, saber que una vez estuvo en esa posición, Guy comento que los dos realmente se miraban adorables, y Alec podía ver por que todos lo molestaban y bromeaban tanto en aquel entonces, los sentimientos de Tear y Luke eran demasiado evidentes para negarlo.

Aunque debió ser evidente cuando apareció Tear como la princesa en aquel juego contra el Dragon, todavía podía recordar lo que dijo “La princesa que aparece en el juego es la persona que el jugador tiene en su corazón” Ahora se pregunta que saldría si volviera a jugar el juego.

Finalmente llega el momento de los fuegos artificiales - Chesedonia se lució con la celebración, se preguntó si hicieron algo similar en su otra vida – y Guy lo lleva a la azotea donde había una excelente vista.

“He tenido esto por un tiempo, y esperaba el momento oportuno para dártelo” Luego Guy se arrodilla, levanta la ja mostrando una sortija con una piedra brillante esmeralda, del mismo tono que su pendiente “Me fascinaste desde el momento en que mire tus ojos, nos hemos conocido por años, y en ese tiempo, mis sentimientos por ti solo han crecido, No puedo imaginarme una vida sin que tú estés a mi lado, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?”

Alec sabía que Guy era un romántico, y no quería admitir cuanto de su declaración lo había conmovido, Alec toma el anillo, conservando la bella artesanía, era nuevo, así que seguramente fue hecho por un artesano sobreviviente de Hob, solo ellos tenían tanta destreza en el arte de joyas “Guy, la fecha de la boda es en 6 semanas, no entiendo por qué me lo pides” 

Guy se levanta, y coloca las manos en sus hombros

“No importa si lo crees incensario, nuestro compromiso fue fijado en un tratado, pero nunca te lo pedí, y creo que ambos lo merecemos, y realmente, espero que digas que si”

Alec solo ríe al escucharlo “Sabes que nunca podría decirte que no” Alec desliza el anillo fácilmente en su dedo, realmente era un anillo hermoso, el aro era sencillo y grueso, la esmeralda en perfecta forma circular, también tenia la ventaja de servir de apoyo en las técnicas fónicas, el deja de ver la sortija, para besar al rubio “Me comprendes mejor de lo que me entiendo a mí mismo, me apoyas y me traes felicidad, todavía pienso que soy egoísta al tenerte, cuando podrías ser feliz con quien desees, pero te amo” 

“Phoenix, el amor es egoísta” Le sonríe Guy “Lo da todo, y lo exige todo, soy yo el egoísta, no te sedería a nadie, no a Anise, Tear, Noelle, Jade, ni siquiera a Ion”

“¿Noelle? Creo que no te has visto bien, es obvio que le gustas, Pero ¿Jade? ¿Ion?” Le pregunta con diversión, entendía a Anise, y su interés al dinero, o Tear, que fue su amor en otra vida, pero ¿Ion y Jade?

“Parece que sigues siendo el mismo inocente”

“¡Hey!” 

Guy se ríe, pero en el fondo, no bromeaba, es verdad que Tear y Noelle preferían a Luke, y Anise realmente no era un riesgo. Pero lo único que detenía a Jade era su relación con Peony, y la inmadurez de Luke, ¿Una versión más madura y con más conocimiento de Luke? Guy sabia que era demasiado para resistir, pero si es sincero, Ion era la peor amenaza, lo único que detenía al chico era su edad, si Guy se esperaba algunos años, no dudaba que el Maestro Fónico intentaría tomar la ventaja.

No que Guy le conceda años, él también es demasiado egoísta para dejarlo ir.

*.*.*.*.*  
Guy iba a estar ocupado por días, probablemente por semanas, así que Alec decide usar ese tiempo para arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Alec tiene un problema, es estúpido, pero es un problema.

Recuerda cuando el General Cecille le conto sobre la tradición de regalar ropa, según la leyenda, si la novia le da ropa que a cocido ella misma, le traerá felicidad a la pareja, como no todas las mujeres pueden bordar, actualmente es hecho por la familia de la novia, con tal que la novia haga algunos puntos del traje se considera suficiente.

Aquí está el problema, él no es muy bueno en costura, Natalia es aún peor, su madre apenas pego los botones del traje cuando le toco, y su tía dijo que se lo hizo su abuela, y ella solo hizo los dobleces.

En otras palabras, nadie de su familia puede, podría preguntarle a su padre, pero no quiere molestar al rey por eso, además, el hombre parece estar en una extraña negación que Alec no puede identificar.

Él podría tirar el asunto a Guy, está seguro que haría uno mejor que decente, pero Mary le tiro esto a él como una condición para ayudarle, y también como castigo por guardar silencio tanto tiempo.

Y si es sincero, le gustaría intentarlo.

Así que solo queda una alternativa, tragarse el orgullo e intentar aprender de alguien experto, y da la casualidad que Tamara era experta en manualidades como en la cocina.

“No tengo ningún inconveniente en enseñarte” Le saluda afablemente la mujer “Tu salvaste nuestras vidas, y la de muchos de mis amigos”

“Era mi deber, además, ustedes fueron quienes nos ayudaron”

“No importa, supongo que no hay deuda entre amigos, pero me placera enseñar a los jóvenes, ¿Tienes un diseño de lo que deseas hacer?” Alec le muestra la idea, y Tamara se place en ayudarla a juntar todo, junto con su silencio.

Claro, tomo más de un intento… o 10, pero Alec cree que hizo un trabajo decente.

El problema es que no quería algo decente, quería que pudiera remplazar el traje de caballero, aquel entregado con tantos sentimientos agridulces por la muerte de Frings, algo hecho con felicidad para remplazar los recuerdos de dolor.

Quizás lo estaba haciendo por algo egoísta, por su sentido de tristeza al ver el amor y el dolor de Jozette.

Sin darle mucho pensamiento, tira la prenda y vuelve a empezar.

*.*.*.*.*

Pasan unos días, y todos están reunidos en frente del portal de la Absorción, hoy sería el día que se sabría si se puede reconstruir la tormenta planetaria, Luke entierra la espada en el suelo, y este comienza a brillar, enviando una gran honda de energía al cielo, de este descienden siete figuras brillantes en diferentes colores, pero solo una se acercó a ellos.

_**“Y pensar que el futuro que predije podía ser cambiado, reconstruiremos la tormenta como era originalmente, como símbolo de respeto”** _

Las figuras desaparecen para adentrarse al sephiroth, el interior volvió a brillar, y era como si un tornado entrara en el interior

Poco a poco, la tormenta planetaria volvió a tomar forma, finalmente el cielo vuelve a brillar y se pueden ver los ahora 7 aros del cinturón de Fon 

Una vez terminado, todos regresaron a Belkend para comprobar el resultado, Jade tomo varias mediciones para llevarlos a los científicos de Belkend.

“Entonces Coronel” Dice Anise con duda “¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Funciono? ¿Moriremos por el miasma y suelo licuado?”

“Por lo que se puede ver, fue todo un éxito, pero ahora habrá menos séptimo fonistas que antes”

“¿Es por la menor cantidad de Séptimo fon?” Pregunta Tear, Luke la queda viendo sin entender

“Así es Tear, la tormenta Fónica que estábamos acostumbrados, su base fue hecha por séptimo fones, eso hacia que requiriera crear constantemente séptimo fones para mantenerse, en cambio, esta esta integrada por todos los fones en equilibrio, eso aumenta su estabilidad, pero disminuye la necesidad del séptimo fon, eso es normal, en la época de Yulia los séptimo fonistas ni siquiera eran conocidos, conforme han pasado los años han nacido mas séptimo fonistas, aunque aun son raros, no es tan raro como en la época de Yulia”

“Y ahora volverán a disminuir” Entiende Luke

“Eso es algo natural” Le dice Guy “Debemos estar felices que la Tormenta planetaria es estable, es mejor que haya pocos, a que no exista ninguno”

“Supongo que esto es el adiós entonces” Dice Anise de repente “Tengo que volver con Ion, ahora que todo ha terminado”

“Es verdad” Dice Tear con pesar “Yo también debo volver a ayudar en la orden, la mayoría han regresado de sus misiones, pero..."

Al estuchar esas palabras, Luke sentía como un hoyo es su estómago, él sabía que Tear tenía una vida, y sueños en Daath, pero, aun así, no puede negar que le dolía escuchar su partida.

“Hey, no olviden que tenemos que asistir a la boda de mi prima Jozette y el general Frings, en tres días” Les recuerda Guy, como diciendo que esta no seria la ultima vez que se volverían a ver.

“Si, no podemos perdernos el asistir” Concuerda Luke, mas animado que antes “No después de todo lo que nos tomó reunirlos”

“Si” Insiste Natalia “Estoy feliz que todos hayan aceptado la boda, aunque, ¿Tu prima no era la heredera de tu familia Guy?”

“Si, se espera que el segundo hijo herede el apellido” Comenta Guy, esa fue la única forma que sus abuelos aceptaron la boda.

“Seguro será una boda hermosa” Dice Anise con ojos soñadores “Me pregunto como me veré de novia”

“¿No era que querías ser maestra fónica Anise?” Le pregunta Jade, Los maestros fónicos no se casan en el sentido tradicional, pero si pueden tener hijos con ciertos creyentes elegidos para la continuidad de la línea.

“Buu, esa regla es absurda, la eliminare cuando llegue el momento”

“Pero Ion es maestro Fónico” Dice Luke “Creí que el puesto es hasta la muerte”

“El trabajo es demasiado extenuante para Ion” Le recuerda Jade “No me sorprendería que él tiene planes de retirarse cuando la situación este mas tranquila, su cuerpo nunca tendrá la condición necesaria para soportar toda la presión” Eso entristece a Luke, realmente era una pena, pero recordaba lo cansado que siempre estaba Ion 

“Además, esta mi boda es en un mes, todos están invitados, de hecho, aquí tengo las invitaciones” Guy las saca, y empieza a repartir, su noticia creo gran emoción. “Pueden alojarse en mi casa, realmente espero que puedan llegar, Ion ya accedió a presidir la ceremonia” De hecho, Ion fue muy insistente en realizarla.

“Por supuesto Guy” Le asegura Tear “Nos encantaría ir”

“¿Es una boda real?” Pregunta Anise “Debe ser muy lujosa, la gente más rica debe estar ahí”

Guy parecía algo incomodo con eso, lo que llamo la intención de Jade “¿Hay algo que no nos puedas decir Guy?” 

Guy suspira y les cuenta cual es el problema, realmente era algo que podía esperar de su prometido.

*.*.*.*.*

La separación fue dolorosa para Luke, y todo parecía tan sin sentido de nuevo.

“Luke, deja de poner esa cara” Lo regaña Amelia “¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Hígado picado?”

“Te acompañaremos a Belkend” Le recuerda Corín “Nos da depresión con solo verte”

“No molesten, no pongo ninguna cara”

Amelia lo mira sin creerle “No importa, ¿Ya empacaste todo?”

“Si, no tenia tantas cosas de todos modos, y no es como si me voy para siempre”

“Así se habla” Lo felicita la chica “Mantén esa actitud positiva” Luego voltea a ver a Corin “¿Y por qué tienes esa cara tan decaída?”

“Es que estoy escribiendo la historia, pero por alguna razón no me siento convencido del resultado, siento que le falta algo”

Luke parecía incomodo al escuchar eso, recordó como Corín tomo muchas notas a lo largo del viaje, y dijo que era para crear una gran historia “¿Por qué estas escribiendo eso?” Amelia toma sus notas y les da una leída rápida.

“Hey, es una gran historia de salvar el mundo, ¡no puedo conseguir nada mejor!”

“Aun así, es vergonzoso”

“Lo hare como una historia época de fantasía”

“Tu problema es que solo tienes un terceo de la historia” Interrumpe Amelia los alegatos de los dos.

“¿Qué? No entiendo, tengo todo, estoy seguro”

“Esta no es solo la historia de Luke, si la quieres completa, pide la historia a tu hermana para Alec, y ha Noin, y Ginji para Asch, ellos te darán un mejor marco, además, suena más épico tomando en cuenta la participación que tuvieron ellos tres en cada parte de la trama”

“Sabes, creo que tienes razón, nuestros caminos se cruzaron constantemente, pero no puedo desatender sus logros” El guarda sus notas y sale de la habitación.

“Al menos eso lo tendrá entretenido por un rato” Murmura Luke al verlo marcharse

“Ahora Luke, ¿Por qué no me hablas de la carta que te ha escrito Tear?” Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. “Espero que le hayas respondido, sería malo que la veas en la boda del general Fring sin darle ninguna respuesta”

“¡Deja de fastidiar!”

*.*.*.*.*

La boda del general Frings fue sencilla, pero muy hermosa, fue llevada en la catedral de Daath como tierra neutral, aunque la general ya presento su retiro formal del ejército. Nadie parecía brillar con mayor felicidad que los novios.

Luke jamás ha asistido, pero le pareció hermoso, Tear olvido que debía parecer dura, miraba toda la escena con ojos soñadores, al igual que Natalia y Anise.

Finalmente, la boda termina, y las chicas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos

“No entiendo por qué lloran, ¿No debería ser un momento feliz?” Le pregunta a Amelia, la única chica en la que confiaba que no estaba toda emocional

“Las chicas siempre sueñan con el día de su boda, eso se debe a lo que representan, es la unión de dos personas que prometen vivir sus vidas al unísono. un nuevo comienzo y nos invita a pensar un poco más profundamente en la vida y sus propósitos. Estar unidos en amor y lealtad, y comprometerse a velar por el bienestar mutuo, puede dar significado a la vida. No solo la pareja sino todos quienes se unen a la celebración, se regocijan en el milagro del matrimonio.” Le dice Amanda “Llorar es parte de la emoción”

Luke nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero, aun así, no miraba la necesidad de llorar.

“¿Y tú?”

“Soy mas madura al respecto” Corta la chica “Pero eso no impida que me emocione, o mira, va a arrojar el ramo” Ahora la chica si parecía sobreexcitada “Dicen que quien lo atrape será la siguiente persona en casarse” Amelia se levanta, y también se une al círculo en espera, fuera de la iglesia, mientras que la pobre Jozette se mira ruborizada ante la atención, pero aun así no había duda que brillaba de felicidad

“No veo cual es la emoción de eso” Se queja Luke, pero también empieza a salir de la catedral, Alec se para a su lado

“Las tradiciones pueden ser divertidas, esta es una de las que más se goza” Le explica Alec “Aunque yo nunca lo entendí tampoco, ni se cómo se origina, no creo que se cumpla con frecuencia, me sorprendería si el 20% de las veces se cumple y ellas lo saben, pero, incluso si no se cumple, el ramo puede atraer el amor y la fortuna, también anima la fiesta de recepción ya que las chicas tienen a rodear a la afortunada y se convierte en el centro de atención”

“A mi me parece algo ridícula, pero supongo que si les gusta”

“Esta tradición también hace a los hombres inquietarse” Agrega con diversión “Yo estaría más preocupado de la probabilidad que Tear recoja el ramo” 

Luke no sabia como tomar ese comentario, iba a replicar cuando escucha los gritos emocionados de las chicas cuando el ramo esta a punto de ser arrojado.

El hermoso ramo de flores es arrojado al cielo, pero la antigua General estaba tan nerviosa que lo arrojo con demasiada fuerza, demasiado alto, y termino rebotando en el techo, tomando un ángulo extraño, y Luke solo mira como su primo a su lado lo atrapa más por reflejo que por intención. Las chicas miran la escena con desilusión, pero lo más divertido era ver la cara de Alec, estaba entre indignado, molesto y avergonzado en uno solo. Insistió en devolver el ramo alegando que no era una chica, pero parece que volverlo a arrojar era sin sentido.

“Amo, ¿Eso significa que la tradición es verdad?” Pregunta Mieu, interesado en el resultado

“Sospecho que debe haber algo de verdad después de todo” Sonríe Luke a su lado. 

“Supongo que el resultado era obvio” Se queja Natalia, luego sus ojos se vuelven vengativos “Lo que significa que tendrás que arrojar el ramo en tu boda”

“hey, ¡No soy una chica!”

“Creo que eso está en la interpretación, además, nos debes un ramo”

“¡No voy a llevar un ramo!”

Alec iba a contestar cuando aparece Guy a jugar de nuevo de conciliador “Hey, calma, ¿Qué tal un brazalete de flores? Seria un hermoso recuerdo para alguna chica afortunada, además creo que sería divertido”

“Bien” Accede al fin, aun con mal humor “Pero no deseo nada femenino”

“Es un brazalete de flores, no puedes encontrar nada mas femenino” Comenta Luke, Alec le lanza una mirada mortal, pero el chico solo se ríe, era divertido ver a su primo alterado por cosas tan ridículas.

*.*.*.*.*

“Toma” Le entrega la chica un papel a Peony

El emperador la mira extrañado, no podía recordar si tenía algo pendiente, es verdad que a veces firmaba cosas sin leer, pero él tenía una idea de cuando era importante, y un edicto para una nueva ley definitivamente estaba en esa categoría.

“¿Qué es eso?” Le pregunta Peony

“Una Ley para que permitan a los hombres casarse, también hay un acuerdo que un hijo nacido de un sustituto tiene todos los derechos de un bebe nacido del matrimonio, ya está autorizado por el concejo” Ellos no hubieran aceptado eso, por lo menos no la mayoría de ellos, eran unos tradicionales extremistas, la única forma que lo hizo es amenazándoles.

El no estaba ciego a las habilidades de chantaje de la chica.

“¿Por qué?”

“Puedes casarte con Jade, de hecho, puedes hacer lo que quieras, el escrito ya no dominara ninguna de nuestras existencias, tampoco me necesitas para obtener paz con Kimlasca, soy libre, y voy a usar esa libertad”

“Espera, ¿estas cortando conmigo?” Pregunta entre impactado y dramático.

“Tendríamos que tener una relación para eso, podríamos haber sido amigos si este compromiso no estuviera en nuestras cabezas, pero no fue así, y mientras te considero un buen amigo, eres un pésimo novio”

Peony no podía decir nada acerca de su razonamiento “Sabes que no tienes que irte, es agradable tener gente aquí que no intenta acuchillarte por la espalda”

“Lo siento, realmente lo hago” Ella sonaba realmente arrepentida por dejarlo “Pero no puedo quedarme más, quiero una familia, yo… esperaba poder tener ser sustituto de mi hermano, pero eso no será necesario, si deseo tener un niño, debo empezar ahora a buscar con quien establecerme”

Eso no le gusto al emperador, pero no sabía la razón, le molesto que ella buscara a alguien más, a pesar que toda la lógica dictaba que tenía razón.

“Siempre podrías ser sustituta para mi” Él no sabe por qué dijo eso, pero fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

“No, no lo seria” Rechaza ella de inmediato “Si fuera de mi hermano, en el peor de los casos siempre puedo ser su querida tía, seria para la familia, yo… no me sentiría cómoda en solo ser un vientre para dar un heredero, quiero una familia, y si tengo hijos, estaré ahí para ellos” Y ella seria una buena madre, de eso Peony estaba completamente seguro.

Pero eso no era suficiente para pedirle que se quede, él sabia lo que ella quería y el no podía dárselo.

Y lo mas estúpido era que todas sus razones para no hacerlo eran absurdas, todo se resumía a que simplemente no podía casarse con ella, por que nunca han podido verse de esa manera, no desea a una madre regañona como esposa.

Nephry era tan suave y amable, ella era verdadera, y no una serpiente venenosa como las demás damas de la corte. 

No importa, el solo tiene 37 años, aun es joven para casarse, pero Mary no tiene ese lujo, el simplemente debe ser un buen amigo y desearle felicidad.

*.*.*.*.*

Jade suspira al observar el animo del emperador, Peony era como un niño en la mayoría de los días, pero últimamente había sido insoportable.

Peony estaba deprimido, pero no desea admitirlo, así que se dedica a jugar con los cerdinejos

“¿Hay una razón por la que hay mas desorden del habitual?” Fue lo primero que dijo Jade al entrar.

“Mary se fue para ayudar en la boda de su hermano, así que no encuentro nada”

Eso no era una respuesta, Mary hacia viajes constantes a Kimlasca, sobre todo para alejarse de Peony “Esta no es la primera vez que ella sale”

“Ella presento su renuncia, no piensa volver a Malkuth” Eso era malo, piensa Jade, pero no inesperado

“Imagino que tomara residencia en Sheridan, su hermano también será nombrado duque Gardios en reconocimiento a su unión con el príncipe, eso llevara más responsabilidades”

Sin mencionar que también será padre, no es de extrañar que la joven desee ir a ayudar a su hermano, y abandonar la nave que se hunde que era su relación.

Los nobles estarán desilusionados que no habrá boda al final del año, pero no será inesperado, era un final que todos miraban venir.

“Jade, cásate conmigo”

“Lo siento majestad, pero debo rechazar su proposición”

Peony lo queda viendo extrañado “Es la primera vez que rechazar directamente en lugar de evadir el tema”

“Con el debido respeto, Peony, pero no sabes manejar el rechazo, si ten negara, solo serias más persistente”

“Eso no es cierto”

“Todo el asunto con mi hermana es prueba de eso, mientras que ella puede tener cierto carillo hacia ti, estoy convencido que tenía más emociones románticas hace Saphir” Jade no bromeaba al respecto, su hermana siempre fue protectora hacia Saphir, incluso ahora, protegiéndolo y, casi ignorando que es un criminal.

Es verdad que los demás podían ser un poco abusivos hacia el chico cuando eran niños, pero su hermana parece incapaz de ver mas halla de eso, ella aun lo ve como un demonio, y Saphir como el niño inocente que conocía y no uno de los generales que gustosamente practicaría el genocidio con tal de obtener los datos que desea para una réplica.

Jade ama a su hermana tanto como puede amar a alguien, pero no estaba ciego a sus faltas, ella podía ser una competente gobernadora de un pueblo pequeño como Keterburg, pero no podía ser emperatriz, no tenia el temperamento adecuado, la ciudad se mantenía de esa forma mas para la propia protección de su hermana que por la nostalgia de mantener sin cambios el pueblo.

Quizás el mundo de su hermana no era blanco y negro, pero sus matices grises eran mas extremos que el promedio.

“¿Y por qué me rechazas ahora?”

“Hemos llegado a un punto que no importa si rechazo o no, no lo estás diciendo en serio, pero seguirás insistiendo, mejor corto el problema ahora, además, sabes que nunca me gustaría ese tipo de atención, prefiero estar donde estoy” 

Peony sabia eso, y Jade no sabía por qué seguía discutiendo este asunto, así que se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

“No me gusta discutir con niños, mejor piensa en el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres casarte, y evalúa si realmente vale la pena, perder el apoyo de los Gardios puede ser un golpe fuerte para Malkuth”

Jade se preguntaba si puede convencer a Amelia para hablar con Peony, ella quizás podría hacer que el emperador obtenga algo de sentido.

O quizás el debería tomar el asunto en sus manos

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luke se instaló fácilmente en la mansión Fabre, al igual que Amelia y Corin, ambos habían sido ingresados formalmente como sirvientes de la casa Fabre, aunque Amelia era más una asistente y asesora de Luke que un sirviente. Luke se preguntaba por qué la chica no prefirió ir a Malkuth o a Daath.

“No soy Nebilim, ella murió hace años, no puedo vivir la vida que ella vivió, o basar mi vida en sus decisiones” Le contesta la chica “Además, considero que me necesitas mas de lo que me necesitan mis antiguos estudiantes, y no podría evitar entrometerme en sus vidas a pesar de que son adultos y deben tomas sus propias decisiones”

“¿Incluso si se equivocan?”

“Especialmente cuando se equivocan, rara vez aprendemos de nuestras victorias, como respondemos a los fracasos es lo que nos dice el tipo de personas que somos, y hay lecciones que no se pueden explicar, debemos encontrarlo por nosotros mismos, creo que debes estar bien consciente de ello”

Si, Luke entendía lo que quería decir, hay respuestas que simplemente el se negaba a aceptar, no importa cuantas veces se lo dijeran, su secuestro en Daath, Akzeriuth y la torre de Rem le enseñaron mucho al respecto.

En todo caso, se alegro que Amelia se quedara con él.

Mudarse era extraño, había una sensación de finalidad, sobre todo al ingresar a una nueva escuela – Luke definitivamente tiro la idea de un tutor privado, la escuela era preferible a eso – La escuela de Belkend era diferente a la de Baticul, estaba mas inclinado a la ciencia, no había clase de combate, y el que había no valía realmente la pena, y tampoco había clases extra obligatorias, aunque si varios laboratorios opcionales. Eso era bueno para él, ya tenia demasiado trabajando de medio tiempo en el edificio administrativo.

Al menos el cambio y la actividad mantenían su mente entretenida, y tratar de no dejarse vencer por la nostalgia

“Amo está suspirando otra vez, ¿De nuevo está pensando en Tear?”

“¡cállate Azul! ¡No estoy pensando en ella!”

“¿Entonces no la extrañas?”

“¡No he dicho nada de eso!”

Finge no escuchar a Corin y Amelia reírse a sus espaldas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Mary y la reina pasan los días organizando la fiesta, mientras los novios solo tienen que sentarse y ayudar a decidir

“Esto es estúpido” Se queja Alec “Lo único que estoy decidiendo es si usar blanco hueso en los manteles o blanco perla, ni siquiera sabía que existían esos colores hasta esta mañana, ¿No pueden ustedes terminar de decidir ya que prácticamente decidieron toda la boda?”

Por supuesto, no le iba a permitir ese descanso.

Pero finalmente él día llego, era la mañana de la boda y Mary volvió a revisar todos los detalles, la lista de invitados prácticamente se arrastraba por todo el piso que bien podría ser una alfombra.

“Una larga fiesta formal, Phoenix debe odiarlo” Escucha una voz decir a su espalda, que prácticamente la hace saltar.

“Jade, no me asustes”

“Mis disculpas que entre sin avisar, pero hay un asunto que desee hablar con usted”

“No tienes que ser formal Jade, somos amigos y ya no soy prometida del emperador” ellos han sido camaradas por años, principalmente en su objetivo de proteger al emperador, tanto de él como de las personas que le rodean.

“No, supongo que ya no lo eres, y desee hablar de ese asunto con usted”

Ella lo mira antes de suspirar “Me preguntaría si hablas por él, pero eres más inteligente que eso”

“Simplemente me preocupa la situación de Malkuth y debo admitir que extrañaría a una buena aliada”

“No voy a recapacitar, lo he pensado mucho”

“De eso no tengo la menor duda, pero considero que él país se beneficiaría que la línea Gardios continuará en Malkuth, así que deseo que reconsidere sobre la opción de ser madre para el heredero del emperador”

“No planeo ser un simple sustituto, Jade, si tengo hijos, planeo criarlos”

“Y no esperaría nada menos”

Así que Jade planteo su nueva proposición, no era algo que había nacido como inspiración del momento, era algo que había planeado y analizado con cuidado.

“¿Y crees que Peony esté de acuerdo con esa idea?”

“El no tiene derecho a opinar en estos asuntos”

“Pero no deseo lastimarlo, a pesar de todo, él es un buen amigo, un buen gobernante, no tomare esa decisión sin haberlo discutido con él”

Jade solo sonríe al escucharla “Y esa es la razón por la que considero que hubieras sido buena para él, pero alguien me dijo que no podemos seguir fingiendo que nada esta pasando, y los tres deberíamos de discutir esto como adultos para obtener un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio”

“Si, aunque me duela reconocerlo, a veces creo que eres el único adulto aquí” Se lamenta ella “No puedo culpar todo en Peony, él se sentía tan atrapado como yo, tal vez si hubiera hecho una apuesta hubiera resultado mejor”

“¿Apuesta?” Ella solo sonríe con picardía

“Secreto de la familia Gardios, el mejor método para decidir asuntos de cambio de vida” Ella se para decidida y camina hacia la puerta “Sabes, creo que aun es tiempo para una apuesta, vamos a hablar con Peony, y encontremos una tierra intermedia para todos”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec realmente deseo haber adelantado la fecha de la boda, o fugarse, eso realmente sonaba mucho mejor, ¿Cómo puede haber tanta diferencia entre la semana 14 y la semana 20? Estaba muy bien hace 6 semanas, si, empezaba a demostrar, pero todavía le quedaba su ropa, ahora siente que se trago un melón, no quiere imaginar cómo será después, probablemente será como una ballena varada.

La emoción de la primera patada paso rápido al temor de cómo serán los siguientes meses.

Rogaba a Lorelei – No que podía intervenir, pero era quien mejor conocía - que hereden el carácter tranquilo de Guy, por que esta seguro que él suyo será un infierno, él nunca estuvo en una matriz el suficiente tiempo para preguntar a alguien como fue, en ninguna de sus dos vidas, pero está seguro que, de estarlo, hubiera convertido a su pobre madre en su saco de boxeo personal.

Guy en cambio, estaba demasiado emocionado, ¡hasta intento cantar! Guy tiene un gran numero de habilidades, pero descubrió que cantar no era una de ellas, ¿Ho quizás Alec colocaba la barra demasiado alta? El era Isofon de Lorelei, con una gran afinidad a la música, así que pueda ser que era más estricto de lo normal.

Recuerda la discusión de Guy después de la derrota de Van

“No veo cual es el punto de cantar, ¿Cómo puede escuchar cualquier cosa ahí adentro?”

“Ellos pueden escuchar, Y la voz viaja hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el bebé a través de vibraciones que llegan por los huesos; estas vibraciones las siente el pequeño durante todo el tiempo que esté en el útero. Estimula la inteligencia de los niños, ellos empiezan a recibir información externa, y fortalece los lazos entre los padres y él bebe”

“Eso lo leíste en algún libro, ¿Verdad? además, no existe ninguna evidencia que estimule la inteligencia, y no creo que noten la diferencia entre el latido de un corazón u otro una vez que salgan”

“Eres tan frio” Se lamenta Guy en forma teatral 

Alec solo suspira al verlo “Bien, tú ganas, pero tú no les cantaras, y no ahora, el perfeccionamiento del nervio auditivo se produce en la semana número 28 y la apertura del canal auricular, en la 36. Eso quiere decir que tendrás que esperar al tercer trimestre, y no voy a ceder al respecto” 

Eso no evito que Guy les hablara en la noche o los saludara por las mañanas, Alec va a negar completamente que no se siente conmovido al respecto, o que también le gusta hacer lo mismo.

Como a otros también, al parecer

“Y como están mis queridos sobrinos” Saluda Mary, radiante de felicidad, a pesar de su desilusión de no poder ser sustituta para sus bebes “Guy esta sobre la luna, ¿Sabían? Espera con ansias a que ustedes nazcan”

“¿Sabes lo perturbador que se siente que hablen de esa forma?”

“Siempre te avergonzaste por las cosas mas ridículas?” Se queja la rubia “Solo quiero que conozcan a su maravillosa tía, ¿Y como has estado? ¿Ya saben el género del bebe?”

“Solo de uno” Responde Alec, sonríe recordando su último examen “Uno no estaba en posición, el otro parece ser una niña, pero eso tampoco es completamente seguro, ya sabes cómo es el porcentaje de error, así que no estoy comprando nada rosado” Aunque Guy ya esta comprando los peluches de unicornios y Sara tenia una colección de botitas y suéteres rosados.

Personalmente no le importaba lo que fuera, si nacieran sanos ya seria suficiente milagro para él, podía decir con sinceridad que esta vida ya era un milagro.

“Al menos el traje es bastante ancho, así que no será tan notorio” Comenta Mary, aunque la gente hablaría de todos modos “Es mejor que tener que adelantar la boda, y tienes a Ion para presidirla, eso dará más prestigio a la boda”

“Es una boda real, ya tengo bastante prestigio, La gente hablara sin importar lo que pase. Y sobre Ion, no me dejo mucha alternativa” El Maestro fónico fue muy insistente al respecto

Mary era la única que estaba, eso seria diferente si Alec se hubiera quedado en la habitación correspondiente, pero parece que se canso de toda la atención y fue a esconderse en la habitación de la chica, donde sabia que nadie lo buscaría.

Alec termina de vestirse, y Mary miro el ultimo accesorio que faltaba, una pulsera de flores, eran flores de metal, pero estaban bellamente formadas y pintadas, el detalle era exquisito “Son muy hermosas, ¿Qué flores son? No las reconozco”

“Son flores de Selenias, Natalia desea contribución por el ramo que robe, según ella. 

Mary se hecha a reír al escucharlo “Definitivamente va ha hacer a una chica feliz hoy, esta hermoso, aunque la artesanía de Hob siempre era hermosa, bueno, supongo que ahora será de Sheridan, muy apropiado para conocerse como la ciudad de los artesanos”

Alec solo cabecea, y Mary lo mira, realmente Alec se miraba magnifico en esos trajes, los colores eran principalmente blanco y rojo, la capa blanca contrastaba bien con el cabello rojo, con el emblema de Kimlasca en la espalda, aunque cubierto por la larga cabellera.

Alec tubo que usar el diseño más antiguo de túnica, encima del traje de caballero formal, que se usa actualmente. Alec todavía parecía inquieto, aunque no tenía ninguna razón de serlo, al menos eso se decía a si mismo.

“Te ves bien, ustedes dos son muy afortunados” Le insiste Mary, y ella no miente, tiene que reconocer que esta algo celosa “Si no vamos rápido mi hermano pensara que lo dejaste plantado en el altar”

*.*.*.*.*

Baticul tenia una catedral para estos eventos, aunque Luke apenas había estado ahí, él y Tear incluso cantaron el gran Himno fónico por ruego de Ion, el realmente amaba escucharlos.

Y todo el mundo también, el gran himno fónico sonaba casi divino, Luke insistió que solo Tear era suficiente, ella era la reconocida como descendiente de Yulia, era su derecho, pero Tear insistió que él también lo era, y no le importaba compartir el derecho con él.

Ambos se ruborizaron, pero al final accedió a cantarlo, pesar que ninguno de los dos estaba muy interesado en hacerlo ante una audiencia, aunque claro, es muy difícil decirle no a Ion.

Y no puede negar que le gusta, le gusta como resuena la canción cuando sus dos voces se mezclan. Los fones brillan alrededor de ellos dando un ambiente casi divino.

Al final de la ceremonia, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

“Eso fue muy hermoso” Les felicita Mary “Les agradezco mucho por hacerlo”

“No fue problema” Responde Luke, algo incomodo

“Fue un honor ser invitado” Le contesta Tear de manera formal

“Pero ustedes dos eran tan lindos” Dice Anise, completamente conmovida “Cuando me case, tienen que cantar en mi boda también”

“Hey, no somos un espectáculo ambulante”

“Te agradezco mucho Luke, también tú, Tear” Le dice Ion en tono amable “Se que era algo muy personal lo que les pedí, pero realmente desee escucharlo, en antiguos textos se menciona que Yulia cantaba con Lorelei, y ahora sabemos que puede tomar forma humana, así que pensé, quizás el gran himno fónico no fue hecho para ser cantado por una sola persona, era después de todo, un símbolo de confianza y amor entre Lorelei y Yulia”

“No creo que te equivoques” Observa Jade “El poder de las técnicas es mayor combinado que seria la suma de sus partes”

Luke recordaba que sus escudos eran por lo menos tres veces mas fuerte que lo normal cuando trabajaban juntos, así que puede ser posible.

“¿Eso quiere decir que Tear representa a Yulia y amo representa a Lorelei?” Pregunta el Cheagle, los dos mencionados se ruborizan ante la comparación

“Creo que seria una comparación adecuada” Se divierte Ion

Escuchan a Natalia discutir con su hermano, pero finalmente este parece ceder, y la joven princesa llama a las chicas para que se reúnan, y pronto Luke tenia al frente una gran cantidad de chicas ansiosas.

“Parece que Natalia no ha perdonado sobre el ramo” Se divierte Luke al verlo

“Es una tradición muy antigua” Menciona Mary, que estaba sentada en una de las butacas que estaban en la salida de la catedral “Incluso de antes de la era del amanecer, así que se ha perdido su origen, a veces, en muchos casos la misma novia escoge a quien lanzarlo y otorgarlo como regalo” 

“¿Y no vas a intentar conseguirlo?”

“Me gusta la pulsera, pero prefiero dejarles la emoción del atrape a las jóvenes”

Alec arroja la pulsera, y esta vuela para caer justo en el regazo de Mary, la chica mira el objeto un poco sorprendida.

“Supongo que hay algo de verdad en la tradición después de todo” Ella levanta la pulsera, y Guy es el primero en notar el objeto que tiene en su dedo

“Hermana, ¿Es esa una sortija de compromiso?”

La chica solo suspira, al ver que ahora era el centro de atención “Si, supongo que este es buen momento como cualquiera, planeo casarme en dos meses”

Guy no sabía cómo tomar la noticia “¿En serio? ¿Con quién?” Si de algo estaba seguro, no podía ser el emperador, no con como ha ido esa relación.

“Con Jade”

“¡¿Qué?!” Eso impacto a todos en el lugar

“¡¿Te casas con el coronel?!” Pregunta Anise conmocionada 

El coronel parece divertido con la reacción “Anise, suenas demasiado sorprendida, me hieres”

“¡Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes salían!”

“No lo hacían” Dice Amelia, viendo a los dos como si desea resolver un acertijo, y finalmente suspira resignada “Supongo que ese es el acuerdo al que llegaron, una solución poco ortodoxa y no muy romántica, pero supongo que esta bien, mientras estén de acuerdo, si les sirve de algo, tienen mi bendición”

Los demás no parecen entender lo que ella quiere decir, pero Jade y Mary cabecean con seriedad al respecto, ninguno de ellos lo admitirá, pero la profesora Nebilim fue lo más cercano que Jade, Saphir y Peony, tuvieron a una madre, así que, en cierta forma, era agradable tener su aprobación.

“Jade, solo deseo advertirte” Le dice Guy en tono serio

“Oh, ¿Vas a amenazarme de daño doloroso si le hago algo a tu hermana?”

“No, como amigo, deseo advertirte que si le hacer daño, mi hermana encontrara la manera de partirte en trocitos y darle de comer a los perros, ella puede ser terrorífica”

“Créeme, estoy consciente de ello”

“Que palabras tan desagradables dices de mí, hermano”

“Solo digo la verdad”

Lo cierto es que esta relación no tiene nada de romántico, pero en su conversación, los tres tenían puntos que ninguno iba a ceder, Peony no se casaría con nadie que no podía ser fiel, y definitivamente no iba a renunciar a su relación con Jade, así que prefiere dejar las cosas como están y morir soltero, Jade no iba a casarse con Peony no importa lo que él dijera, la propuesta era absurda en la opinión del Fonista, pero Malkuth ocupa un heredero, y un linaje adecuado si desean obtener estabilidad, también requiere mantener el apoyo de los Gardios, sería una tragedia perderlos completamente a Kimlasca, no solo por la fortuna, si no por su amplia red de contactos y lealtad que muchas familias han mantenido a los Gardios por generaciones. 

Y finalmente, Mary deseo una familia, con niños y padres. No requería un esposo romántico, ni tampoco de apoyo, ella siempre ha sido una persona independiente, y personalmente, ella odia el romance tanto como su hermano lo ama, en esa parte, ellos eran completamente opuestos. Pero ella no quería un matrimonio solo de papel, ella estaba dispuesta a compartir con Peony.

“No tengo problema con ustedes, y se al menos que Jade no me va a engañar con nadie más” Había dicho ella “Pero soy una mujer con necesidades, y no me dejaran solo para secar, incluso no tengo problemas en unirme de vez en cuando”

Mary podría tener el hijo de Peony, y educarlo como heredero, Jade no se consideraba un material de padre, y Peony era un irresponsable, pero el niño crecería cerca con personas como Guy, Luke, Natalia, Amelia y probablemente Tear e Ion. Todos ellos con gran elemento moral y humano. Realmente estaba interesado en ver como esto resultaría.

*.*.*.*.*

El gran salón del palacio estaba lleno de nobles, la reina se encargaba de ser la presentadora, y desempeña muy bien su papel, con Natalia a su lado, la joven trataba de fingir que no estaba enojada.

Eso se debe a que muchos desean presentar su respeto a los novios, pero claro, ella solo puede sonreírles “Me temo que se han escapado, usted sabe cómo son los jóvenes”

“Por supuesto” Dice el hombre “Es una pena no poder presentar mi felicitación en persona, pero ¿Qué podemos decir? La impaciencia de la juventud, con su permiso, su Majestad, su Alteza” Se despide el hombre.

“No puedo creer que les permitieras irse así” Se lamenta la chica, su madre solo ríe

“Tu sabes como es tu hermano, además, muy pocas personas de aquí realmente les importa, están aquí para quedar bien y hacer vanidad de su posición” Le susurra la reina, cuidando que nadie escuche “¿Por qué no te vas también?”

“Pero, no es adecuado”

“Todos tus amigos están haya, ve a divertirte, yo puedo ocuparme de todo aquí”

Natalia parece dudosa, pero igual aprovecha para salir del palacio, pasaba por la fuente para ir al elevador cuando una figura llamo su atención.

“¿Asch?” Llama ella con esperanza, Asch aun usaba el uniforme de los caballeros del oráculo, y la chica se preguntó si el disponía de cualquier otra ropa “¿Qué haces por aquí?”

El se queda callado, su vista estaba fija en la distancia, pero deja que Natalia se acerque a él “He meditado mucho últimamente, en el futuro, en la promesa” El baja la cabeza

“Prometiste que cambiaríamos este país juntos, y lo hemos hecho, todos hemos trabajado duro para llegar aquí” 

“He estado enojado por tanto tiempo, que no se si puedo parar” Suspira Asch “Asch hecho un gran trabajo, mereces alguien mejor que yo a tu lado”

Natalia no parecía convencida “No sé si lo merezca o no, pero es a ti a quien quiero, vuelve conmigo Asch, aun podemos cambiar este país juntos”

“He pensado mucho en mi futuro estos días” Era extraño sentir que tenia uno, que había llegado a este punto y aún estaba vivo “En este momento, lo único que se es pelear, así que te apoyare de la única manera que se, regresare a Baticul y me uniré a los caballeros de Kimlasca”

“¿Lo dices en serio Asch?” Pregunta la joven con ojos llorosos “Tendrás que empezar de nuevo, no te darán puesto de general”

“Nunca fui un verdadero General, de todos modos, Cantabile era el general, yo simplemente la sustituí cuando la enviaron lejos en una misión, Van me nombró para frotar mi ego, no porque lo ganara” 

Y eso era una molestia para Asch, pero el solo tenia 18 años ahora, ni siquiera era mayor de edad, los nobles esperaban hasta los 20 años para unirse a los caballeros, así que, incluso empezando de nuevo, tendría una ventaja al resto.

Además, la mirada de felicidad de Natalia compensaba cualquier sacrificio.

*.*.*.*.*

El campo de la academia era un ambiente festivo, varias personas viajaron de Belkend y Sheridan para celebrar, Alec había solicitado que le prestaran la instalación para la celebración.

“No puedo creer que prefirieras esto a tu fiesta elegante” Murmura Anise a Guy, quien parecía estarce divirtiendo escuchando la discusión entre la clase M y la clase I

“No habríamos podido invitar ni a la mitad de los invitados si fuera en el castillo” Su grupo personal salvo al mundo, así que no habría problema con ellos, pero los sirvientes de la casa Gardios, varios aliados que sobrevivieron a Hob, la gente de Sheridan, Belkend y ciudad de Yulia que les dio su apoyo, eso era otro asunto

“Arietta prefiere aquí” Contesta la chica, acariciando el Ligre a su lado “Puede tener a sus amigos” Arietta usaba su uniforme de Guarda del maestro Fonico, y parecía mucho mas alegre de lo que era antes, junto a ella, estaba la ultima copia de Ion, Florian, que Arietta le encantaba cuidar y Florian adoraba a su hermana mayor Arietta, ante el desagrado de Anise.

“¿Qué haces ahí sentado? Deberías aprovechar y bailar sobre las estrellas como siempre decías” Le recuerda su hermana “Así que ve y saca a tu prometido a bailar, ya va a terminar esta canción, veré si puedo convencer a Luke que Baile con Tear, pero no puedo hacerlo si alguien mas no es el centro de atención”

“Yo intentare convencer a Ion si quiere bailar” Salta Anise.

“Esta bien, ya lo hago” Se levanta Guy, y escucha como una nueva canción empieza a sonar, la reconoció como “El latido de mi corazón” Que era de una obra teatral llamada Coco que a Alec le gustaba.

_Dirás que es raro  
Lo que me pasó_

Guy lleva a su ahora esposo al centro del salón, las estrellas, y el cinturón de Fon, parecían muy brillantes esta noche, pero él solo tenia ojos para el pelirrojo en sus brazos.

_Parece que anoche  
Te encontré en mis sueños _

Luke no sabe como Mary lo convenció, y no importa si es bueno, bailar le parece extraño, Tear parecía incomoda, pero feliz al respecto, así que decidió no pensar en ello. Poco a poco todos se unieron al baile, incluso Peony decidió sacar a Mary al baile, se preguntó de que hablaban

_Las palabras que dije  
Se volvieron canción_

“Supongo que te iras mañana a Daath” Dice Luke, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

_Versos que tuyos son  
Y el recuerdo nos dio _

“No, la situación en Daath se ha vuelto tan estable como podría ser, Ion a empezado a asignar gente a distintas ciudades para retomar el trabajo de la orden, solo que esta vez como asesora espiritual” La orden era una religión, después de todo “Me dieron una asignación permanente en Belkend” Tear trato de sonar como si no fuera importante, como si sus notician no los llenaran de felicidad a los dos.

El ritmo de la música se aceleró, casi concordaba con el de su corazón

_Una melodía bella_  
_Que el alma tocó_  
_Con el ritmo que vibra_  
_En nuestro interior_

Natali logro convencer a Asch para que bailara con ella, él parecía incomodo, pero también bastante culpable por todo lo que le hizo para rechazar una solicitud tan simple.

_Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_  
_En el latido de mi corazón_  
_Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_  
_En el latido de mi corazón_

“Parece que todo salió bien” Le susurra Guy, mientras acelera el ritmo del baile “Como final de cuento de hadas”

“Demasiado como un sueño” Le insiste Alec “Temo cuando todo se arruine de nuevo”

“Hey, ¿Qué manera de pensar? Este es un nuevo mundo hermoso que tenemos por delante, juntos, todos nosotros”

 _Ay, mi familia_  
_Oiga mi gente_  
_Canten a coro nuestra canción_  
_Amor verdadero, nos une por siempre_  
_En el latido de mi corazón_

Si, juntos, no fue una sola gran decisión, fue el apoyo de mucha gente, que los apoyo, y que de alguna forma se convirtieron en familia, Alec voltea a ver donde Mary y Peony bailaban, había algo entre ellos, y parecía estar reparándose lo que sea que se había quebrado antes, Alec no sabia que era el arreglo que se tenían ellos tres, pero parecían felices al respecto, él realmente lo esperaba, fue su culpa que estuvieran en esa posición en primer lugar 

“Hey, nada de culpa” Dice Guy, como leyendo sus pensamientos “lo que ellos hagan, solo ellos pueden decidir, ya no hay un escrito para guiar las decisiones de nadie”

“Un mundo sin escrito” Sonríe Alec, recordando las palabras del General Frings al morir “Que futuro más terrorífico y libre”

“El futuro que nosotros decidimos”

_Ay, mi familia_  
_Oiga mi gente_

_Canten a coro nuestra canción_  
_Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_  
_En el latido de mi corazón_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pensar que llegue a este punto y ningún comentario, estoy triste, pero trato de verlo del lado positivo, al menos nadie dijo que la historia era una basura, simplemente no hay comentarios. Planeaba hacer un pequeño epilogo, pero no se en que centrarme al respecto, en mi mente la historia termina aquí, aunque estoy cociente que quedan algunos cabos sueltos, no se si valga la pena hacer el epilogo, veré después si lo hago o no.


End file.
